The Last Straw
by MollyMuffinHead
Summary: What happens when the guys of the Host Club push their secret princess too far? Inspired by the hosts' controlling, selfish natures. T for Language and smooching. Sequel up.
1. Chapter 1 - The Last Straw

Author's Note: My first story. Inspired by many, many incidents in both the Anime and other fan fics that have Haruhi being completely controlled by the guys. Just wanted to see her stand up for herself and not get conned into coming back without a fix. Minor character bashing of the guys. Probably a little OOC, because she's finally telling them to shove it.

Please review. Constructive ideas/criticism will be welcomed. I think I know where this is going, but suggestions might make me stray from the path.

 **Chapter 1 - The Last Straw**

"Haruhi!" A piercing call welcomed me as I walked into Music Room 3. Tamaki had a way of making me wish I could just turn around and leave. He was too much like my father...he even thought of himself in that role. I have one father to take care of, I don't need another.

"Haruhi, you are late again. I will have to add this to your debt. Try to be on time in the future," Kyoya intoned from the sidelines. Without stopping his fast typing on this laptop, he looked over at me and smirked. That rich bastard is always adding to my dept. Is he trying to remind me constantly of the power he holds over me or is he just a jerk? Does he really think of me as just a lapdog?

Tamaki scooped me up in a crushing embrace and swung me around the room. This was nothing new, it happened almost every day. I hoped today would be lucky and he wouldn't knock something over with my feet. How many tea cups have been added to my debt because of his crazy antics? I can't even remember.

He screamed in my ear, "How is my cute daughter doing today?"

"Put me down, sempi. I can't breathe," I choked out, knowing he either wouldn't hear me or wouldn't accept the words I was saying.

At this point, the twins ran up to us yelling at Tamaki to stop playing with their toy. Damn, I am sick of that nickname. At what point in my life did I stop being a person and become an object of interest for these 6 guys. There are times I feel like a bug under a microscope, with them trying to see what makes me tick. Of course, they don't try to understand my life, just ridicule or become fascinated with it as a concept, an oddity.

The twins grabbed me and tried to pull me out of Tamaki's grasp. It turned into a tug-of-war with me as the rope. Tamaki holding my left arm by the wrist and the twins holding my right by the wrist and upper arm. I looked around the room and saw Kyoya typing on his laptop, Hunni eating cake, and Mori watching, but not moving to do anything. Great – looks like I'll get no help today.

"She's our toy! You can't play with her!" "Yea, Boss! Let her go!" the twins yelled at Tamaki.

He answered with a strong pull and, "Evil doppelgangers! Who knows what kind of perverse things you want to do to my sweet daughter. I'll never let you have her!"

Shit, that really hurt my shoulder. I don't understand why they can't realize what they are doing to me. They've given me bruises from this kind of treatment. Hiding them from my dad and during those ridiculous cosplays has been stretching my creativity. I feel like a chew toy.

Pull. "Ouch" I yell.

"She's ours!"

Pull. "Stop," I beg.

"You can't have her!"

Pull. "You're hurting me," I grunt.

"Give us our toy!"

Pull. POP. And I suddenly scream the highest and loudest I think I've ever done. It echoed throughout the room and down the hall.

All movement in the room stopped. All eyes turned to me, aghast. The tug-of-war players dropped my arms instantly and I screamed again in pain as my injured arm dropped to my side.

The look of shock and horror on their faces was priceless. They broke their toy. Now what will they play with?

Within seconds they were surrounding me, touching me, trying to comfort me. Couldn't they tell they were making it worse? Couldn't they tell they were hurting me more as they were touching? No, of course not. The only framework I fit into was how I related to them. Rich Bastards!

Tears streaming down my face, I screamed, "DON'T TOUCH ME," and jerked away from them. Stopping their attempts and looking at me, it was clear that some of them, specifically those three idiots, didn't realize it was their fault.

I cradled my left arm and started backing up towards the door. I wanted out. I wanted to be done. I wanted nothing more to do with any of them. I was disgusted, furious, and pushed past my limits.

"Don't ever touch me again! Leave me alone. Look at what you've done!" I screamed at them, "How could you?"

"Harahi, I think your shoulder has been dislocated. You need to see a doctor." Kyoya was pulling out his cell phone and slowly approaching me. He might have wanted to get me medical attention, but I bet that bastard was going to add it to my debt. I didn't want any of them, or any of Kyoya's doctors touching me. A sickening shiver went down my spine and I tried to repress it.

"NO! My beautiful daughter has been assaulted by those evil twins. I'll save you, Harahi. I'll take you to the hospital in my limo - it's faster than anyone else's." The blonde started to run towards me, looking like he was going to grab me up in his arms again.

"GET AWAY!" I screamed. "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

Tamaki was shocked into stillness. He couldn't believe his precious daughter used that tone of voice with him.

"Look at what you've done! I'm not a fucking toy! I am not a rope to be pulled. I am a PERSON! But you all never see me as an individual. You only see me in the context of yourselves. You are not happy unless you are controlling me!" I continued to back towards the door, looking at their expressions. I could tell they didn't get it. "I'm leaving. I don't have to put up with this shit. DON'T FOLLOW ME! I'm NEVER coming back!"

"Haru-chan...don't go! Please!" But even the sweet sincerity of Honey-sempi could not make me stop.

I opened the door, backed through it, turned and left without a backward glance.

The door slammed with a sense of permanence. Six pairs of eyes looked at each other in terror. She was hurt. She left. She said she never wanted to see them again. What now?

I'll update if there is interest. Won't promise an update schedule because, you know, life.


	2. Chapter 2 - Help

Author's Note: Thanks to all for the follows/favs and the reviews! I get very excited every time a new notice comes in. Hope you like this new chapter. I've got the next 5 or so planed and mostly written – but I'll consider any suggestions you have. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters. I do own the plot for this story. I'm just taking the characters out for a spin.

 **Chapter 2 - Help**

I couldn't run. Every step sent a jolt of pain through my left arm and shoulder. I'm sure Kyoya was right; they had dislocated it.

I wanted to get away from them quickly, but I knew I needed help. There are some things that I just can't handle myself – a dislocated shoulder would be one of them. Where to go? Where to go? My mind was scrambled because of the disappointment in my friends and the pain in my arm.

Just as I got to the door of the building, I saw Kasanoda, the red-headed Yakuza heir, walking by outside. "Kasanoda!" I called, hoping to catch him. I just need a ride to that free clinic in my neighborhood. There is no way in hell I'm going to an Ootori hospital.

He turned at the sound of my voice and saw me coming out of the door, heading towards him. The look on his face was something I'm not sure how to define. He looked happy to see me, unsure of himself, puzzled, and a little concerned. "Hey, Fujioka. Why aren't you in Host Club?"

That's when he noticed the tears in my eyes and running down my cheeks. "Haruhi! What's wrong? What happened? Where are the rest of the hosts?" The unease in his voice was stark. He fast walked up to me, put his hand under my chin, and tilted my head up so he could look in my eyes. "Shit. You really aren't OK. Tell me about it. I'll do what I can."

"Can you give me a ride home?" I said, trying my best to not sound too bad. I just needed him to give me a ride. "I've had a bad day and just need to get home." It goes against my very nature to ask for his help, but I can barely walk and I don't want the host club coming after me. I'm sick of their hurtful antics and I just want to leave school grounds. Besides, Kasanoda would never make me feel like I'm indebted to him for a kindness.

"My car is waiting for me now. Come on, we'll leave immediately." As he said this, he took my left elbow to guide me towards the car.

I let out a gasp and he dropped his hand instantly. "Please don't touch me. I bruised my arm when I walked into a door frame." I could hear the tears in my voice and cringed at the helplessness I felt. Damn them for doing this to me. And damn me for not dealing with it sooner. I just need a ride home.

"Uh, OK. You sure are clumsy." He looked at me a little funny and said, "Be careful getting into the car. Do you want help?"

"I'm good, thanks." As I stepped into the car, my toes hooked the bottom of the door frame and I tumbled into the limo, landing on my left arm. The scream this time was even louder.

"Fujioka! What happened? Are you OK?" Kasanoda panicked as he leaped into the car after me. The visible pain on my face must have been extreme. He slammed the door behind him and ordered the driver to the nearest hospital.

"NO! Not a hospital. They'll find me there. I can't go there."

The terror in my voice stopped him dead in his tracks. His head snapped towards me and asked in astonishment, "The Host Club do this to you!?"

The look in my eyes was the only answer he needed. "We're going back to my compound. I'll have one of our doctors take care of you. But," he looked at me with wrath and sympathy in his eyes, "I want the full story when they're done." He informed the driver and then pulled out his phone to inform Tetsuya that we were on our way and a doctor needed to be ready.

He carefully lifted me up off the floor and onto his lap. The car ride was short and quiet except for my sobs. So embarrassing. He held my right hand and stroked my hair as I cried on his chest. Murmurs of things such as: "It'll be OK," "I'll fix this," and "Don't worry, I'm here" were whispered in my ear. He might have been trying to comfort me, but I could feel the tenseness in his body. I could feel the heat pumping off of him. I could hear the gravel in his voice. He was angry – nope, beyond angry – furious.

When we got to the Kasanoda compound, Tetsuya and some men were waiting to escort us to the medical rooms. Kasanoda scooped me up in his arms and rapidly led the way, ignoring the escort.

I've never been to his house before and his compound was very different from any of the host club's mansions. It was a large estate with many different buildings surrounding the main one all connected by walkways. We walked past many men who gave us a strange look then bowed and greeted him as 'Young Lord.' Took me a bit to realize the odd looks weren't because he was carrying a girl around the place, but because he was carrying a _boy_ around the place. I was still in my Ouran uniform. And I was crying.

We went around the main house to a building halfway around on the south side. Kasanoda, fuming and impatient, kicked the door open and walked inside calling for the doctor.

I was put on a gurney and rolled into an exam room. The place was like a mini emergency room. I didn't want to think about why they needed it. The doctor came right away. "She banged her arm – it might be broken," he told the doctor.

"Actually…" They turned and looked at me as I stared down at my lap. "I think it might be dislocated. I was pulled pretty hard."

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me?! They did that to you? Who?" Kasanoda was yelling at me and his face had become as bright red as his hair. The rage in his face was frightening. I saw him stop, look in my eyes, and take a deep breath. "We'll talk about this later," he said to me in a calmer tone. Turning to the doctor he said, "Doc – fix her."

An X-Ray confirmed it was dislocated. The doctor gave me some heavy-duty pain meds and then said they were going to "pop" it back in, which didn't sound good to me at all. It was agonizing but quick. I heard the pop, which rolled my stomach.

The doctor put my arm in a brace and declared me strong enough to leave the hospital area. "Don't do anything strenuous or try to pick anything up. It's going to take a while to heal and you don't want to make it worse and delay it. Take your pain meds – don't be a hero, it's going to hurt. Are you staying in the compound?" the doctor looked at me then at Kasanoda, who gave him a nod. "Very well, I'll check on you later tonight and then in the morning and we'll see where we stand." He left the room and Kasanoda followed him.

After several minutes, he came back. I gave him a quizzical expression, wondering what he and the doctor had discussed. "I asked him to keep your gender a secret no matter what anyone assumed. We don't want that getting out. Syndicate guys gossip worse than old women."

Kasanoda carried me to a guest room in the main house, gently put me down on the couch, and went and locked the door. "Now I want to hear everything! Who did this? Why? And Why I shouldn't kill them?" he said in the deadliest voice I've ever heard.

"Well, Kasanoda," I started.

"Ritsu," he corrected. "I think it's time we became a little more personal."

"Ritsu, it started several months ago when I broke a vase…"


	3. Chapter 3 - Where Is She

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all your reviews, follows, and favorites. It' very exciting to know that there are people out there that actually want to read this. I've gotten positive feedback on Kasanoda being the hero. Thanks! He's one of my favorites and a character that I don't think is explored enough. Trigger warnings – discussion of abuse (no actual abuse).

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I'm just taking the characters out for a spin.

 **Chapter 3 – Where is She?**

"We need to fix this. NOW!" Tamaki was panicking as the realization hit him. His cherished daughter had just left them and said she was never coming back. How could that possibly happen? Families don't break up over small things like this. He didn't think he could survive without his family. "After her! We've got to catch her before it's too late!" he yelled as he charged for the door.

Mori jumped in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. "No. She wants to be left alone."

"I know she said that, but she didn't mean it. She's confused. We have to help her! We have to bring her back!" Hikaru said, terrified. It was always just Kaoru and him. They were each other's world. But when Haruhi broke through their bubble and saw them as individuals, she had become a part of them. He couldn't lose her – ever! His world would collapse in on itself without her. No matter how hard he tried, there was no way he could picture his life without her. With tears in his eyes, he yelled, "Let's GO!"

Kaoru grabbed his brother by the arm to stop him. "Hikaru, we need to stop and think first. No one here wants her to leave, but we can't just charge after her. After what we just did and her reaction, do you really think storming after Haruhi is the way to win her back?" He was frightened too, for all the same reasons. Haruhi had become a part of him and he didn't know the extent of it until now. He loved her as much as he loved Hikaru. But, as scared as he was, he had to keep Hikaru in check before he made things worse for any of them.

"No. Running after her right now is not the best move." Kyoya spoke calmly, infuriating them all.

Honey said, "Kyo-chan is right. She's mad at all of us now and probably won't listen to reason." He sounded defeated. The oldest host didn't think even cake could make this better.

"Why should she be mad at all of us? It was Tamaki-senpai's fault she's hurt. She should only be mad at him!" Hikaru yelled. There was no way this was his fault. He loved her. He'd never hurt her, right?

Tamaki spun to face Hikaru, screaming, "ME! Why me? It was you two evil twins who hurt her. If you had just left me alone with my dear daughter none of this would have ever happened!"

Kaoru tried to be calm as he said, "No, Boss. It was your pulling that hurt her arm. It's all your fault because you won't share."

"Share? Me? It's you two doppelgangers that don't know how to share with anyone but each other. Besides, she's my precious daughter, I shouldn't have to share." How dare they blame the father of this family for this. There was no way it was his fault. He's the one trying to hold everyone together.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! You three idiots were playing tug-of-war with her. It's all your faults!" The Shadow King flashed his glasses as he pronounced blame on Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru.

"No, it's all our faults." Everyone spun and looked at Mori. His deep voice echoed throughout the room.

"It's not my fault." all but Kyoya whined.

"At this point, I don't know that that matters. What we need to do now is make sure she is getting the medical treatment she needs. If her arm isn't treated soon she could end up with permanent muscle and nerve damage, if she doesn't have it already." Kyoya pulled out his cell, "I'm going to call an ambulance." No matter what Mori-senpai said, it was in no way his fault.

"I'll go after her. I believe I can talk to her without making it worse." Mori turned and walked out of the room. He was damn sure going to try. He felt at fault for not stopping that craziness before it was out of control. He was her protector, wasn't he?

Honey ran towards the door saying, "I'll check the infirmary." As he ran down the hallways, he thought about what Takashi said. How could he have played a role in this? He never did anything that could make Haru-chan want to leave.

The ambulance arrived.

Honey came back with negative results.

Mori came back saying that he couldn't find her.

Six of the wealthiest, most elite young men in Japan all had the same commoner on their minds. "Where is she?"


	4. Chapter 4 - The Search

**Author's Note** : Thank you for the reviews. It's very exciting to get feedback. As I said in the beginning, this story is my "vindication/revenge" on the guys for how they treat her. This is one way she could fight back. Because this is a "wish it was like this" story, there will be OOC from time to time – mainly in the form of exaggeration. You'll see some of that here.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters. I'm just taking them out for a spin.

 **Chapter 4 – The Search**

"This is ridiculous! We need to find her. How far could she have gotten in just a few minutes." Kyoya complained.

Just then a phone started ringing somewhere in the club room. "Shit!" Hikaru howled. "She left her phone here. I was trying to call." He walked toward her bag and dug around inside. "Her keys are here too," he exclaimed. "She won't be headed to her house."

Kyoya took a deep breath and issued orders in a quick, clipped voice, "Mori-senpai, go to her apartment. Follow the route she would have taken: train, walk, etc. See if she made it to her home or if she made it part way. She could have headed there, forgetting her keys were left behind, or she could get the landlady to let her in.

"Honey-senpai, check the gardens and the maze. Maybe she wandered in there to get away.

"Tamaki, check the hotels between Ouran and her apartment. She probably won't hide there (don't know how she'd pay for it), but we should cover it just in case.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, you best know her classmates and the places she might go. Make a list and start calling to see if she contacted them.

"I've been reviewing hospital check-ins for her name and will receive a notification if she checks into any Ootori hospital. I need to start checking the other hospitals and small medical clinics. When all of you have finished your tasks, I have more," Kyoya demanded, bent over his laptop, fingers flying.

An hour later, they had no results. Not at her house, in the gardens, in any hospital in the city, in nearby hotels, or with any of her classmates or customers they could think of. She was missing and they were all feeling different degrees of fear.

"Dammit," Kyoya cursed. "I forgot about the security cameras!" Why does this commoner have me so flustered? She's just a kohai who is working off a debt, isn't she?

The camera feeds were quickly brought up as the other five crowded around Kyoya's laptop. He zoomed into the front gate camera. This would show when she left the school and which way she went. Then he rewound the feed and started it again at the point when she left the club room. About 10 minutes into the feed, they saw her. They saw her with Kasanoda. He was walking with her towards a limo. He touched her left elbow and she pulled away. They watched as she fell into the limo, Kasanoda jumping in after her, and then the limo tearing out of the school grounds.

"She fell into the limo! She hurt her arm even more!" Tamaki bawled.

"Well, at least we know Haru-chan is safe." Honey sighed. "Kasanoda-chan wouldn't hurt her."

"How do we know that?" the twins asked.

"How do we know he's not doing perverted things to my innocent daughter?" Tamaki ranted.

"I'm going to call him and see what's going on," Kyoya stated as he dialed the number.

As the phone was ringing, many thoughts were running through the hosts' minds, some less coherent than others.

Tamaki: My beautiful daughter. Don't worry, I'll save you. He can't have you. He's all wrong for you. Daddy will protect you. Daddy will never hurt you. Daddy will never leave you. Daddy will find a safe place for you to live, one you'll never have to leave, one where I can protect you. Daddy's coming!

Hikaru: Damn Tamaki. This was all his fault. First, he's all over her constantly, denying us our Haruhi time. Now he's driven her into the arms of Bossa-Nova and who knows what he will do. Haruhi's ours. She doesn't mean as much to anyone else. We can't live without her. I can't live without her. I love her. She's mine. I'm not sharing her with anyone. I'm taking her back!

Kaoru: Hikaru looks like he's going crazy, literally crazy. He's got a weird look in his eyes. I have to keep watch over him. Bossa-Nova would never hurt her, but he is in love with her. That's what has Hikaru so worried. Will Bossa-Nova make a move? Doesn't matter, Haruhi won't recognize it. She's safe and he'll get her medical treatment. The thing to worry about now is how everyone will react and how to fix this and get her back. We must get her back. We can't live without her.

Mori: Kasanoda? Kasanoda? Why would she trust him? What has he ever done to protect her? It is an odd choice, but it probably was her only one, other than to come back here or go home. I'm ashamed I let that happen to her. It's my fault. I should have stepped in and pulled her out of their clutches. She's always called me to get her out of those situations. Why didn't she this time? I saw her look at me during the tug-of-war. Was that a call for help? Why didn't I stop it? I want to protect her. Why won't she let me protect her? She's the only one, except Mitsukuni, that can tell what I'm thinking and feeling. How does she do that? I have to bring her back and keep her safe.

Honey: We must find Haru-chan. She's the only person except for Takashi that doesn't judge my childish innocence and my love of sweets. She treats me like I'm an equal, not a child. I can have a real conversation with her without feeling patronized. How can Takashi put any blame for this on me? I love Haru-chan like a sister. I would never participate in anything that would make her want to leave. When we see her, I'll have some strawberry cake for her. That will make it better.

Kyoya: Pick up. Pick up. Pick up. I don't understand why I'm worried. Kasanoda will take care of her. He'll get her to a doctor. Why do I care about this little slip of a girl? I only care about her in how this affects profits and customer retention. With her gone, we lose a significant portion of revenue. So what if she can see through me and understand my real goals, see the real me, understand my true motivations. Well, maybe not when it has to do with lust, but everything else. So what if she can stand up to my father, a thing I've never been able to do? Pick up. Pick up, Dammit.


	5. Chapter 5 - What Happened

**Author's Note** : Keep in mind, I'm writing this to prove a point and to have events occur the way I wish they would sometimes (when they are being particularly controlling). I want Haruhi to stand up for herself and fight back and the guys to learn a lesson. That's what this story will do. With that being the purpose – there will be OOC and some character bashing. It's just inevitable. I think of this as being more of a fantasy than regular fanfiction. It's more like fanfiction of fanfiction.

Thanks for sticking with me. Sit back and enjoy the ride. This chapter is really long. 2nd Author note at end.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or the characters. If I did, I'd be sleeping in a Kyoya/Mori sandwich every night – and you can bet your ass I'd be in control.

 **Chapter 5 – What Happened?**

"And then after the make-over they forced me to be a host to pay back my debt," I said. "During those beginning hours, they realized I was a girl, but I stayed a host anyway. It was a faster way to pay off the debt and easier than being the club dog."

I sighed and looked around the room. It was bigger than my apartment – what is with these rich bastards and space? Why do they have to do everything over the top? It had its own living area, a big bed behind a room divider, and two doors – I assume one is a closet and the other a bathroom.

As I looked back to Ritsu, I could see he was letting me get my bearings. He'd been patient with the story so far, but I hadn't gotten anywhere near the event of today.

"Haruhi, I always knew it was something like that. I knew you had to hide your gender due to circumstances beyond your control. I wasn't sure if it was a private issue between you and one of their families, or if you were in hiding from a threat on your life, or any one of a dozen other things I could think of. What you just described is way more benign than anything I imagined. Occupational hazard, I guess.

"But, you haven't told me anything about what happened today, about why you are injured," he calmly said. I could tell he wanted me to just get there, but he also wanted the backstory and wanted me to be calm…he wasn't going to push, yet.

"I'll get there. Just some context about my interactions with the guys first.

"I'm not sure if it's because I'm a commoner, or if I'm a girl, or even if I'm just new to the equation, but they've all developed some form of 'relationship' with me over time," I started, warming up to the topic. "At first it was a fascination with the commoner life and its details: instant coffee, commoner Raman, grocery stores, etc. It was like I was a guide dog into a new world. Unfortunately, my participation in these excursions or demonstrations was non-negotiable and on their schedule. They would go so far as to come to my house and drag me out on an expedition. Soon they all started to relate to me in different ways at different levels of familiarity, some close to a loose definition of intimacy.

"Tamaki has designated the Host Club as a 'Family' and now sees us all in certain roles, with him as the Father, Kyoya as the Mother (he even calls him Mommy), me as his Daughter, and the rest as various other siblings and relations. I acknowledge he hasn't had the best family life, but his insistence of me being his precious daughter and the craziness that goes along with it is causing so much stress. It's crushing. He demands to be informed of my whereabouts and who I am with. He embarrasses me at school and in public by calling me his daughter, which also risks revealing my gender. When he sees me, he can't help pulling me into a crushing hug that can be so bad that I can't breathe. He spins me around the Club room and if I knock anything over with my feet, Kyoya charges me.

"Hikaru and Kaoru call me their toy and play with me as such. They are constantly wrapping their arms around me and nuzzling my neck, licking food from my face, pulling me onto their laps, and basically destroying any sense of personal space. They dress me up as a doll and there is very little privacy during fittings. I was the first to be able to tell them apart and recognize them as individuals. That has made their attachment worse, and it doesn't help that they are in my class all day with me. They track me all day and rarely let me out of their sight. Their complete denial of privacy is humiliating. There are days when they want to keep track of me so tightly, they follow me to the restroom and wait outside.

"Honey-senpai climbs on my lap, gives me hugs…that are also too tight sometimes…and wants to constantly share his cake with me. It's not that I don't occasionally like cake in small quantities, but there is no reason to ask every day and then become upset when I refuse. He can be all-encompassing sometimes and so overtakes me that I can't voice my opinion. He is a serious person and doesn't deserve to be condescended to based on his appearance and personality, but he uses them to his advantage and can, in some cases, be more manipulative and narcissistic than Kyoya. He's just not vicious like Kyoya can be.

"Mori-senpai is so quiet. I actually like that about him; he can be peaceful to be around. He sees himself as a protector, but he's passive. He'll just sit and watch what's going on and never stop it, never object, until it's too late and I'm yelling for his help. He goes along with the outings and activities and everything else the other members do. By allowing for the situation to continue, he enables the rest of them to keep treating me this way. With his tacit approval, their views are strengthened.

"Kyoya keeps his distance and views me as just a debtor that needs to work to satisfy his book-keeping. He is constantly looking for reasons to add to my debt, from broken tea cups, to charging me for every minute I'm late, to rent on the costumes we use in our cosplays. I'm not even sure the others pay to rent theirs. It doesn't seem to matter if I broke the tea cup or if I just happened to be in the room when it broke. If there is nothing to discuss about my debt, he barely interacts with me. He started a relationship with my father to learn things about me and to keep track of me. Because of this, he sometimes knows more about my schedule than I do and knows before me when my father will be out of town. It's creepy for him to know so much about me, and unnecessary since he pays me no attention unless it's about my debt. And, because he's the vice-president, or Shadow King as we call him, when he also turns a blind eye to the way the rest of them treat me, it's basically granting them official approval.

"And they all have no concept of me having a life outside of them. Every aspect of my life, everything I do is monitored by them. They never ask if I want to do something, I'm just dragged along. If I want to keep something private, they either bug me until I can't take it anymore and spill, or they sneak into my phone, school bag, or purse to find out. I also suspect they snoop through my house, but I can't prove it.

"I feel like I've lost control over the simplest things in my life. Like they took that control and turned me into a possession instead of a friend. They treat each other with way more respect than they have ever treated me. They treat the customers as princesses and me as their dog. I'm just a commoner who they have power over, and they relate to me like that."

As I wound down from that systematic view of the guys, I began to wonder if I was being too harsh. Then I tried to adjust and make myself more comfortable on the couch, moving my arm the wrong way. "Ouch," I yelped. OK, maybe I'm not being too harsh. Maybe not too harsh at all. Listening to myself list all the issues, I'm shocked. It really is that bad.

"Haruhi, never say 'just' when talking about yourself. You are never 'just' anything. You deserve to be treated with respect, autonomy, and trust. If they can't treat you that way then they don't deserve you in their lives," he said. His voice tight with anger, but soft with sincerity.

"Skip some of this backstory and just tell me about today. I know it's a four-day weekend, but the sooner we finish the better. You need your rest and I need to know what happened." Ritsu spoke with an enraged tone, but looked at me with a mixture of sympathy and kindness. He was also starting to bounce his legs anxiously. It's weird how mean and cruel he looks, but how soft and kind he can be.

"What happened today isn't all that different from other days, but it went further than it ever has and I snapped…literally." I gave him the blow-by-blow of the events starting from walking in the door to screaming at them saying I never wanted to come back.

Throughout my entire story I could see him getting angrier and angrier, his face getting more and more red, ending up a crimson color. To his credit, he didn't interrupt me with questions. After I finished, he let loose.

"Those bastards!" He had jumped up and was stomping around the room. "I can't believe they treat you that way. What the hell? I thought they were your friends. They seemed like solid guys. I trusted them! They might not necessarily deserve to be killed – although I'm still undecided – but they definitely need to be taught a lesson and I've got the fellas to do it." He was still pacing the room, waving his arms around, and making me more worried.

It was at this point when I was reminded of just who he was. A Yakuza heir. Shit – he really does have the men to go after the host club. That's not what I want. Can I stop him?

He sat down next to me on the couch and took my right hand. "Right now, we need to figure out what we are going to do in the immediate future. I'm strongly encouraging you to stay here for the weekend. You'd obviously have a quiet room to yourself where you can concentrate on getting better. And, even if they know you are here, there is no way they can get to you. Not only do I have my armed guards and other layers of security, but none of their families can afford to be linked to ours, so they won't come over and try to break in or cause a scene. Plus, the doctor is here and wants to check you later tonight and again tomorrow. Can you do that for me? Stay here?"

The earnestness in his eyes and the logic of his argument won me over. He was also asking, not telling me I had to.

"OK, Ritsu, I'll stay. My dad's away for the week with his lover – it's their anniversary – so I'd be home alone, and I definitely don't want that. There would be no way to keep them away from me. I'm scared to stay home alone at this point. Who knows what they would do to try to 'fix' this. Can I stay until my dad gets back next weekend?" I didn't want to ask for more help, but I really would be completely vulnerable to them at my apartment.

"Of course you can. I'm happy to be able to make the offer. You're a good friend, Haruhi, and I value my friends." He smiled at me, a genuine smile that radiated warmth and caring. I knew I'd be safe with him.

I took a deep, calming breath and said, "I need some things from my house and from the club room. Is there any way you can get them?"

"Sure." The relief in his voice was strong. "Let's wait a while for them to calm down and Tetsuya can take some fellas to collect the stuff.

"We also need to talk about how we are going to deal with them. What kind of future, if any, you want with any of them."

Just then, his phone started ringing…

 **Author's Note** : I think I'm most nervous about this chapter. It's definitely the longest so far and I've torn it apart and rebuilt it several times. Going from 1k to 3k to 2k words and still trying to get it right. I had her describing much worse things that they had done, then I realized some of them were from other fanfics, not my imagination. I had to come up with some other examples. I haven't read the manga yet, just watched the anime, so I'm sure there are some things in there I could have used. I also came up with some examples that later realized were over the line quite a bit. Exaggeration is one thing – over the line of decency is another.

Anyway…I hope I don't loose any of you with this chapter. I'm working on chap 8 now, so it's looking like at least 10, probably more. They are kinda short.

Hope you all are still enjoying. Thanks for the reviews. It's so exciting to get the notification when a new one comes up!


	6. Chapter 6 - The Phone Call

**Author's Note** : Here it is…Kyoya's phone call gets answered. Hope it's close to what you were wanting. Longer A/N at end.

 **Trigger Warning** : Discussion of abuse.

 **Disclaimer** : Nope – still don't own Ouran High School Host Club. What a bummer.

 **Chapter 6 – The Phone Call**

"I'm going to do the talking," Kyoya stated. "I'll put it on speaker so everyone can hear. We can't sound like we are splintered, so everyone be quiet." He looked around with his shadow-king stare. "I mean it – keep quiet!"

Ritsu looked at Haruhi, "Can I do the talking? You won't have to say anything. I'll tell them you saw a doctor and are staying here for the near future. They will have to leave you alone. Don't worry, I'll get rid of them." She smiled, happy to be asked for a change, and nodded.

The following is a phone call between the two groups (Ritsu Kasanoda/Harhui Fujioka and the men of the host club. Speaker phone is on on both sides and everyone is listening.

Kasanoda: "Hello?"

Kyoya: With a demanding and condescending air, he asked, "Kasanoda, it's Ootori. Do you know where Haruhi is?"

Kasanoda: "She's here with me at my compound." he answered through gritted teeth.

Kyoya: "Is she OK?"

Kasanoda: "What do you think?" he exploded. "You dislocated her shoulder. She was crying and screaming in pain. Would you be OK if your so-called friends did that to you?" He was yelling over the phone, his voice getting louder and louder. Kasanoda turned to look at Haruhi, took a deep breath, and continued, "She's seen our family doctor and has been treated. What the hell kinda club are you running Ootori? Have you started beating up on girls now?" He was having extreme trouble reining in his temper.

Kyoya: "I can assure you that's not what happened. Everyone here is upset by what occurred and we need to talk to Haruhi and rectify this situation." he answered in a flat tone.

Kasanoda: "'Upset!' 'Occurred!' 'Rectify!' This isn't someone putting regular in the decaf pot! This is abuse! Your actions sent her to the doctor! She's supposed to be your friend, dammit! Do you guys not even give a shit!"

Kyoya: "We all care about Haruhi deeply and want to make this right. Put her on the phone." His detached and demanding attitude was causing anxious looks among the other hosts.

Kasanoda: "She doesn't want to talk to you. How can you treat a friend like this? Hurt her and then demand to fix everything. You sound like every abusive asshole who says they'll never hit their girlfriend again if she just forgives them! She doesn't want anything to do with you all. She wants her life back."

…All the hosts looked at each other…abuse? They would never abuse Haruhi? What was he talking about?

Kyoya: His voice started to show his impatience. "I want to hear that from her. I demand you put her on the phone."

Kasanoda: "No." Ritsu was not going to back down, no matter who was trying to intimidate him.

…Both young men just let the silence stretch, waiting for the other to speak. Waiting out your opponent is a time-honored strategy. The problem is they were both very good at it.

Kasanoda: "Well, if that's all you needed Kyoya-senpai, I'll go now. Lots to do for the long weekend." he sighed, sounding bored. "Good-bye."

…Tamaki, Hikaru, Honey, and Kaoru all started anxiously speaking over each other: "No, we need to talk to her." "Don't hang up!" "Haruhi! Please!" "Don't leave us!"

…And before Kyoya knew what happened, Mori took the phone from him and continued the conversation.

Mori: "Kasanoda, wait. Tempers are running high. We all need to calm down before something is said or done that is irreversible."

Kasanoda: "I think you mean something ELSE that is irreversible."

Mori: "Yes, something else."

Kasanoda: "I agree, Senpai. Haruhi will be staying here at the Kasanoda compound until her father returns next weekend. Are her bag, phone, and keys in the host room?" He seemed to calm down a bit talking to Mori.

Mori: "Yes."

Kasanoda: "I will send Tetsuya there to pick them up. Then he will go by her apartment to get her things for the week. She will remain here under my protection and she will be left alone. Do I make myself clear?" he snarled.

Mori: "Yes." He just wanted to end this call so everyone could calm down. They knew where she was; they knew she had seen a doctor. Everything else could wait for later. The situation needed to be defused.

Kasanoda: "And, she is done with the host club and the six of you."

…All hell broke loose in the club room. Mori couldn't press mute fast enough. So much for defusing the situation, Kasanoda just poured more fuel on the fire.

Tamaki: "My daughter! I need my daughter! What are you doing to her, you pervert?"

Hikaru/Kaoru: "Give us back our toy!"

Kasanoda: "If those attitudes don't change, you may never talk to her again."

…Haruhi grabbed Ritsu's arm, shook her head, and grabbed the phone.

Haruhi: "Mori-senpai, please put Kyoya-senpai back on the phone." she paused a minute before starting to shout into the phone. "This is insane. No more threats. No more discussion. I'm here. I've seen a doctor. I want to be left alone. Go away!"

Kyoya: "Haruhi, we have to talk to you. We must resolve this."

Haruhi: "No, Kyoya-senpai. I do not need to resolve anything with any of you. You physically hurt me and today wasn't the first time. I need you out of my life. I repeat, go away!"

…Honey looked at Mori – not the first time?

Kyoya: "Haruhi, I won't do that. You are still a member of this Host Club and you still must pay your debt. We will not renegotiate repayment terms." He was getting desperate. Her debt was the only thing he could think of to keep her with them.

Haruhi: "So, you are forcing me back into an abusive situation? Just for MONEY!? Real nice, Kyoya-senpai. Why don't you all just smack me around some while you're at it."

Kyoya: "Haruhi, that isn't helping." he said in a condescending voice. "We all must discuss this."

Haruhi: "I am neither your wayward child nor your employee; I do not have to take that tone or attitude. There is simply no way that I'm willing to discuss what happened now. I'm not sure I ever want to. I need time and space to think."

Kyoya: Grasping at straws, he asked, "We must discuss this before school and the Host Club start up again on Tuesday. Will you make yourself available for a meeting?"

Haruhi: "No. Don't call back."

…And the phone went dead.

 **A/N** : You all have no idea how much I wanted to put "The End" after that to see what happened. But, I don't want to be hanged in effigy.

This one was a real tough one to write. I had to get Kasanoda angry enough, but I still wanted Haruhi to stand up for herself. Mori is becoming, if not the voice of wisdom, the voice of calm and rational decisions. He always seemed to me to be the one that would jump in and get everyone to chill out if the whole club was fighting.

I'm getting a little hung up on the ending and was hoping for some ideas (Don't be upset if I don't use yours, they have to fit with the flow of what I've already written that you haven't seen yet.) IF she gets back with the Host Club, what rules or conditions would you want to see implemented? Or, at least used for bargaining? On both sides?

Enjoy! I'm really appreciating the reviews! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7 - Kasanoda the Protector

**Author's Note** : This was a fun chapter. Kasanoda reminds me of my little brother, who reminds me of a mix of Shaggy and Scooby (Don't own them either). I've only seen the Anime, so I only have those two episodes to go by for him. That said, I hope he isn't too OOC. Additional A/N at end.

 **Disclaimer** : Still don't own Ouran. Wouldn't be stuck at my job if I did. And the Anime would have gone on for 5 more seasons.

.

.

 **Chapter 7 – Kasanoda the Protector**

Haruhi handed me my phone and looked at me with those big chocolate eyes. They were glassy with tears; she took one deep breath and then they started to run down her face. Shit.

"Hush. Haruhi, it will be OK. I'm here for you, for whatever you need." I slowly and very carefully lifted her into my lap and held her against my chest. Her body was shaking and her tears were getting my shirt wet – not that I gave a damn. I started rubbing my hand up and down her back and kept talking to her gently. I just want to calm her down. She was freaking me out. I'm not good with chicks.

I thought back to the phone call. Where the hell did Kyoya get off with that attitude? He's over there, one of the leaders of the group of jerks who did this to her and he treats me like I'm the bad guy. Just because he's got some fancy last name doesn't give him the right to treat his friends like this. My last name isn't unknown. It's got power. I'll put it up against his for Haruhi.

I can't believe those guys treated her that way. All those things she said about them and how they relate to her. It totally gave me the creeps. The way she described them made them sound like stalkers. When I think of Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, I think of honor, but now…I'm not all that sure.

Do they think of themselves as so entitled that they don't even see the way they are treating her? My family is just as rich and well-known, but no one here, not any of the fellas, not my dad, and definitely not me, would ever treat friends like that. Friends are who you stick by no matter what. It's called LOYALTY, dammit. Without that this organization would eat itself alive from the inside and fall apart.

By this time, I realized that Haruhi had cried herself to sleep. She really needs her rest, so this is probably a good thing. I carry her to the bed and tuck her in. Damn, she's as light as a feather. Doesn't she even eat?

Her face is so sweet when she's asleep, there are no worries showing. She's really pretty. She turned me down months ago, but I'm still confused by that. Did she even know what I was trying to say? Some of the conversations we've had since then make me think she didn't realize I was trying to confess. I wonder if I still have a chance. After today, those idiots in the Host Club are shit outta luck.

I bend down and give her a kiss on the forehead. Damn, her skin is soft. I know I'm still in love with her. She's amazing. She isn't scared of me like everyone else. I don't know anyone like her that can see past the surface of someone. And she's strong enough to stand up to those jerks. I can't think of any other chick who would stand up to the Ootori, Suoh, Haninozuka, Morinozuka, and Hitachiin families without showing fear.

If we start dating while she's posing as a guy, we'd look gay. I don't think I give a shit – I'd be with her and that's all that matters. Crap…Ritsu, stop daydreaming! I don't care how good it feels!

I'll call for the least scary guard I can think of, Yuki, to wait outside her room for when she wakes up. He'll be assigned to her personally for her stay. I don't want her to worry if she wakes up alone and I don't want her wandering around the compound, she'll get lost. Hell, I still got lost sometimes when I was in middle school. Plus, there are places around here she shouldn't see, this is a yakuza compound after all.

I'm going to find Tetsuya and some fellas and send them to the Host Club room to get Haruhi's stuff. If she's not awake yet when they are done, we'll have to wait to go to her apartment because I have no freaking clue what she will need. Chick stuff – whatever that is.

I also need to brief the fellas about security for her. They need to be on the lookout for anything bizarre, because who knows what those jerks are capable of or what idiotic thing they could try. I know I told Haruhi that they wouldn't try to come get her, but they believe they are invincible and could do really anything to get her back.

And, after all that, I need to come up with something relaxing and fun to do tonight to get her mind off all that. She needs some time where she can be at peace and not have anything dictated to her. Shit – I need to come up with a couple of things and let her choose or suggest something herself. She needs choices and to know that someone is listening and will honor them. I bet they never ask her what she wants to do.

OK, Ritsu, get your ass in gear. Sooner or later she will wake up and you don't want to be standing here looking like an idiot when she does.

xXx

I had the ten guys I brought wait outside the Club room. Hopefully, I won't need them.

When I walked in, I saw six young men with expressions of various levels of hate, anger, and desperation. Because their focus for these emotions was not here, they pointed them at me. I took a deep breath and, with as little emotion and as much force as I could, said, "My name is Tetsuya, and I'm here for Miss Haruhi's bag, phone, and keys."

Several of them mumbled about why they should, and how they wanted to see her first. Then the tall one, the one the Young Lord respected, came forward with a book bag. "The phone and keys are inside. Is she OK?" The look on his face was mostly concern with a little anger mixed in.

"Yes, she's fine. Young Lord Kasanoda demands you stay away and leave her alone. If she wants to talk to any of you, she will initiate the call." They didn't like that, but the tall one turned to look at them all and they quieted down. I took the bag and left, glad to avoid a confrontation.

.

.

 **A/N** : I've had some odd reviews in the last day or so. Can't decide if I should respond to the trolls or not. Guess not.

Now to respond to some legitimate reviews:

Kyoya and Honey OOC – Yup. Swing and a miss for me on that one. I'm finding that my favorite character, Kyoya, and my least favorite character, Honey, are the hardest for me to write. Can't be a coincidence that I view them as the two most complex characters. I've gotta work on that.

Kasanoda – well, those of you not keen on a Kasanoda/Haruhi paring, might be disappointed in this chapter. But, you never know what could happen later. And remember, she's basically a sophomore. How many people do you know ended up with the person they were dating as a sophomore. I'm sure glad I didn't. For those of you who like the pairing – so do I. I can't find enough stories with them. So, ambiguous enough?

Staying/Leaving the Host Club: You'll definitely know what I'm up to by Chap 9 (just finished today).

To everyone who has left a review…Thank you very much. Reviews are encouraging, especially for a first time writer who doesn't know what they are doing.


	8. Chapter 8 - What the Hell?

**Author's Note** : Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. This story is going to wind up longer than I thought. Oh well.

Remember – this story is just a fantasy that I have sometimes when the guys get overbearing. And, because it's a fantasy, there will be OOC and character bashing.

 **Disclaimer** : Still don't own Ouran. Bummer.

"Hikaru, can you steal it for me?"

"No, I don't like you. I need a bigger role! And I don't think I'm this crazy!"

"Uh…OK"

.

xXx

.

 **Chapter 8 – What the Hell?**

"Great. Just great. That went just great!" Hikaru screamed at the room in general. "What the hell, Kyoya-senpai?"

"Yeah. How could you just let her hang up like that?" Kaoru yelled. He wasn't keeping as calm as he said he would, but after that phone call, how could any of them?

"My poor daughter. I can't believe she spoke to her mother that way. And, she's turned her back on her family." Tamaki was wailing, down on his knees.

Kyoya stood there, staring at the phone in his hand. Really, just who did this commoner think she is? Who is she to tell him 'no?'

There, in that pink marble room where it was supposed to be all flowers and romance, they all stood and looked at each other. The carriage was becoming a pumpkin. What were they going to do?

"This is what happens when emotions are not restrained. We let that get completely out of control, just like we've let our relationship with Haruhi get completely out of control." Everyone looked at Mori in shock. He looked back disgusted with them and himself.

"We all need to regain some composure. This will not be solved in a chaotic state of mind. I'm going to the maze to meditate. Meet back here in 20 minutes." And with that, Mori walked out of the Club room.

"He's right, Kyoya said. "Everyone go clear your heads. Back in 20 minutes."

xXx

Kyoya checked his email. There was something cathartic in his work. He was good at it. It soothed him. He was in control. Here he was at the top of his game and in total dominance. He would put Haruhi in the back of his mind and work on things he knew how to deal with. That would center him and clear his head.

From a tall window, Honey watched Takashi walk out to the maze. That's the best thing for Takashi; he'll put all the pieces together in his mind and come back refreshed. This situation is worse than I thought. Haruhi went from a low heat to boiling in seconds. Didn't know she was going to do that, she always progressed slower to boil in the past. But, they've never hurt her before, no wonder she snapped. There was time to intercede before. Not today. I need to think more on everyone's part in this. There has to be a way to fix it. How do we get her to talk? What did she mean when she said this wasn't the first time? Where's the cake?

Tamaki curled up in the corner, awash with feelings. My daughter is gone. Is she coming back? What can I do? I don't think I can calm down. We don't know what that pervert is doing to her. Why aren't we going over there and getting her. That's what I'll do – I'll plan the rescue.

The twins went into one of the back rooms and Hikaru started pacing. "What's going through your mind Hika? Talk to me." Kaoru asked. I've got to get him talking. If he can let it all out, he'll calm down some. Clear head and rational is not going to happen.

"I'm mad. Nope, I'm furious. I'm beyond rage right now. What was Kyoya-senpai thinking? He talked to her like she was a child. He demanded that she fix this. You can't talk to her like that…you can't just pressure her like that. We're her best friends; we know how to relate to her. We know how to get her to do stuff. Who better to talk her back?"

"Yea, but Hikaru, I don't think bugging or guilt-tripping her until she comes back or kidnaping her to bring her back would really be the best idea. Isn't shit like that why she's mad?" I tried to explain. I'm beginning to wonder if I'll ever get through to him.

Mori reached a dead-end in the maze and sat down to meditate. He had to arrange all these chaotic thoughts and develop a plan. Something to make them all understand their responsibility in this crisis. This could take a while.

xXx

"I think the most important thing to remember is that Haru-chan is somewhere safe, she's been seen by a doctor, and we don't have to resolve this this instant." Honey was still eating cake, but had cleared his head considerably and knew the best thing would be to slow everyone down and not do anything rash.

They were seated in couches and loveseats around a low coffee table. Kaoru had made commoner's coffee for the group and most were drinking it. Just what some of them needed – caffeine.

"No! We must go there and rescue my daughter. The sanctity of this family is paramount. We cannot let that yakuza pervert think he has won. He cannot have her!" Tamaki had jumped to his feet and posed with one arm up in the air like he was declaring war. "I've been working on a plan to get her out of that compound. Kyoya, we need your private police!"

"Tamaki, sit down. We can't solve any of this if we aren't being methodical. And, No, you can't use my police force." Kyoya sighed and flashed Tamaki a Shadow King glare to show him how serious he was. Tamaki slowly sat down.

Kyoya had determined the best way for him to relate to all this was to treat it like a crisis at work, so he did. "We must look at this problem as a series of smaller tasks and deal with each. Solving them will solve the whole. The next thing we will have to deal with is someone coming here for her bag. Do we give it to them?"

"They can't have it!" Tamaki and Hikaru yelled.

"If you two don't start dealing with this rationally, you will be gagged and forced to go along with whatever the rest of us decide. I repeat, do we give it to them?"

"Yes. We need to pick our battles and this is not worth fighting. All not giving the bag up will do is make Haruhi more angry and less inclined to reconcile," explained Mori. "Giving it to them shows good-faith and willingness to bring the Host Club back together."

"Mori-senpai is right. We'll give it to them." Kyoya wrote in his notebook. "The next task is scheduling an appointment for us all to discuss this with Haruhi. I want the meeting done before school starts on Tuesday. It's late evening on Thursday now. That gives us 4 days. We need to find a time that is a balance between her anger and our willingness. Enough time for her anger to dissipate sufficiently for her to want to reconcile and not too much time or our willingness to compromise increases too much as some of us get even more desperate to get her back. 24 hours sounds right. We need to have the meeting scheduled for tomorrow, Friday, afternoon/evening. We'll do it at my house.

"Next, we need to contact her and get her to the meeting. So, how do we do that?"

"Kyo-chan, looking at this in small tasks is fine, but you do realize she's not your employee, right? She's our friend – at least I still hope she is. She doesn't have to talk to us if she doesn't want to. We can't force her." Honey was using his serious voice, trying to get through to him. "We have to treat our friends with respect and dignity or they will stop being our friends."

Kyoya flipped pages in his notebook until he found her account showing her balance. "Technically, she is our employee. She's working off her debt."

"The DEBT…the DEBT …the stupid DEBT! Does it even mean anything anymore!? You add to it for random faults and you cut it to get her to do stuff. You do realize it's the proverbial carrot and stick? You don't do that to friends." Kaoru yelled. Then he took a deep breath and scrubbed his hands through his hair and jerked his head toward Kyoya. "Did she ever sign off on the original debt? Do we have a contract? Does she get to see each credit and debit? Does she even know what the damn total is now?

"How pathetic are we? Six high school students using an accident to keep someone here, in our club, against her will!" Kaoru stood up and started pacing. "I don't know about the rest of you, but this isn't how I want to treat the ONE person who knows us and can tell us apart!" Hikaru walked over to him and hugged his twin.

Tamaki was in shock. "Do you think the only reason she is friends with us is because of the debt? My daughter is only my daughter because she broke a vase?"

"I'm not sure, Tama-chan. It's the reason she became part of the Host Club, and we have to assume, since she hasn't paid it off, it is the reason she stays." Honey looked around the room at them all. "Can we really even call her our friend if the only reason she is still here is the debt? Think about it – would you even want a friend like that? Someone who is being forced to be your friend?"

"Mitsukuni is right," Mori stated. "Forcing someone to be your friend is not honorable."

"So is not being a good friend. Takashi," Honey looked up at him with worried eyes, "we haven't been very good friends, have we?" Mori just shook his head.

"We can't lose her," Hikaru whined, still in Kaoru's arms. "She's changed us. She brought us out of our own narrow world. She's our best friend and I'd do anything to keep her."

"Even if it meant damaging our friendship with her?" Kaoru asked as he pulled away enough to be able to look in his twin's eyes. "Hika, look at what happened today! She was hurt. Hurt badly enough to have to see a doctor. Because we were trying to spend time with our best friend. Because we were doing anything it took to keep our best friend." He sighed, pulled away from Hikaru, and began pacing again.

"What did she mean when she said this wasn't the first time she was hurt?" Honey looked around at the group. "Does anyone know?"

.

Just then, Tetsuya walked in and asked for Haruhi's bag. Mori walked it over and asked if she was OK.

"Yes, she's fine. Young Lord Kasanoda demands you stay away and leave her alone. If she wants to talk to any of you, she will initiate the call," with that, Tetsuya left.

.

"Well, that's just marvelous. How the hell are we supposed to schedule the meeting if we can't talk to her?" Hikaru exclaimed.

Tamaki jumped up and cried out, "We must go there and deliver the message. My daughter will speak with me, I'm sure of it!"

Kyoya just shook his head and sighed, "Tamaki, sit down and be still. You really are an idiot. We'll give her until noon on tomorrow to contact us on her own. If she hasn't by then, we'll contact her. If she has her phone off, we'll deliver a written message to the compound. Whatever we need to do without escalating the situation.

"So, everyone must agree not to contact either Haruhi or Kasanoda on their own. We will not attempt contact until noon tomorrow. Meet at my house at 10am to plan our strategy. DO NOT come a minute earlier!

"If she contacts one of us, tell her that the group will get back to her at noon tomorrow. We need to do this as the Host Club, so limit your contact and ask how the group can communicate with her." The last thing we need is for one of those idiots going off on their own. I've got tonight to get a plan together and sell it to them tomorrow. If I can just keep them in line…

Kyoya looked for confirmation from everyone.

Honey and Mori both nodded their heads. This is what was needed, time for reflection and sleep. "Kyo-chan, can you email everyone the full balance sheet of her debt and any details about agreements or contracts?" Kyoya nodded.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and then back at Kyoya. "We don't like this. If action isn't taken on Friday, we will be doing it ourselves on Saturday." Hikaru threatened. Kaoru put his arm around him.

Tamaki looked at Kyoya and said, "OK, Mommy. We'll give her that much time. But, action must be taken tomorrow. I need my daughter back! We need our family back!"

"Let's all go home, get some sleep, and think about how to fix this. See you tomorrow. Tamaki, why don't you stay the night with me? We can work ahead on the plan before the meeting." And, I can keep an eye on you.

Six high school students wandered out of Music Room 3; each wondering what the next day will bring. Each wondering what they needed to do to get her back. Each with a different mix of anger, jealousy, hurt, desperation, guilt, and hope.

.

xXx

.

 **A/N** : Hope you liked it. Tried to redeem myself a little on Kyoya, but don't think I really did. I'm not a big mastermind/obsessive planner, so it's hard to write one. At least he didn't flip out this time.

I'm getting a lot out of all the honest reviews. Please keep them up. Constructive criticism is welcome. Ideas will be considered (but I do already have a good idea where this is going).

I'm having fun and learning a lot from this experience. It's new to stretch this previously dormant creative side. Thank you for indulging me.

More soon.


	9. Chapter 9 - Relaxing Night

**Author's Note** : Thank you to all the new favorites and followers. Thank you to all the reviewers. I get so excited when I get an alert email. I've been trying to review more on the stories I read now that I realize just how much authors are inspired by them.

 **Disclaimer** : Still don't own Ouran. Bummer.

"Kyoya, will you buy it for me?"

"You're joking, right? I sound like a lovesick puppy who doesn't know his head from his ass in this story! There's no way I would have forgotten the surveillance footage."

"Yea, Sorry about that. I'm not perfect."

"No. No, you're not."

"Rich Bastard"

.

.

 **Chapter 9 – Relaxing Night at the Compound**

I can feel Kasanoda's hand stroking my hair. It's weird how something so simple can be so comforting. It's something we find comforting as babies and continue to throughout our lives. It must be instinctual to do it, because I never really pictured Kasanoda as being comforting, but he's been what I needed today.

"How do you like the movie?" he asks. We're on the couch in my guest room watching some American movie that is supposed to be funny. I've laughed a couple of times, but it's not that great. I was hoping it would be better when I picked it. The covers always sound better.

It was difficult to find a position on this couch that didn't hurt my shoulder – it still really hurts. We ended up with me laying down on my good shoulder with my head on his leg. Ritsu pointed out that it's easier to use the icepack this way; he can adjust it for me.

"It's OK, thanks. I guess I'm just not in a laughing mood. But, it is keeping my mind off things." I lied. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened today. About what the guys did. There are some crazy conflicting thoughts and emotions running around in my head.

Obviously, I'm upset they hurt me. I feel a lot of different feelings about that: angry, embarrassed, dismissed, and diminished. But, I also have to admit I feel a little responsible. I let this go on so long. I haven't vigorously stood up for myself and made them treat me differently.

"Earth to Haruhi…Earth to Haruhi. You OK?" I looked up to see Kasanoda watching me, concerned. "You were in outer space. The movie is over. Do you want to watch another? Or do something else? We've got a garden with a koi pond and it's lit up at night. We could take a walk." His face was just above mine, smiling down at me. I'm so glad he's a friend. It doesn't seem fair to be imposing for a week, but every time I bring it up, he shrugs me off.

I took a deep breath. What did I want to do? I had that nap, so I'm not tired. I took a shower and changed when Tetsuya came back with my clothes, so I'm clean and comfortable. We had dinner before the movie, so I'm not hungry. "The pond sounds good. I need to get up and move around and get some fresh air. Maybe that will clear my head. Thanks."

As we walked through the main house to the back door, Kasanoda said, "Just tell me if the pain gets too much. We can go back." He looked at me with an expression I didn't quite understand. His face was softer than usual and concern was definitely there, but there was something else too.

Crap! I stopped in the middle of the hallway and exclaimed, "I'm dressed like a girl! What about everyone here?" I don't want my secret exposed until I'm ready. Right now, that is something I do have control over.

"It's OK. When you were asleep and I was talking to everyone about increased security, I told a story about why you are pretending to be a boy. I made it sound like it was a highly dangerous reason. They will never betray you, as I've given you protection in this compound. It's safe to be yourself here."

He had reached out and taken my good hand while he was talking. It felt nice, reassuring. "Thanks, Ritsu." I said. I smiled up at him for reassurance. He pulled on my hand and we started walking to the pond again.

The compound was huge. We were going in a different direction from the doctor's office. I could see buildings that looked like small hotels or barracks – probably for his 'fellas' – a dojo, what looked like an office building, maintenance buildings, and way over to the edge of the compound, a huge garage with many doors. Did they really need all this? How many people even live here? It's not my business, so I'm not going to ask. I looked towards the middle of the compound and saw trees with lights. That's probably where we're going.

As we got to the trees and moved down the path towards the sound of water running, the breeze picked up. It felt refreshing after being inside all day. I looked over at Ritsu and could see it ruffling his long red hair. He looked down at me, smiled, and said, "We're almost there."

The koi pond was beautiful. He led me over to a stone bench close enough for us to watch the fish swim as we sat. It was then that I noticed we were still holding hands.

xXx

We're still holding hands! I can't believe it. I'm holding hands with the girl I love! This feels so perfect, sitting next to her like this. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Tetsuya and a couple fellas watching us. When they caught my eye, they gave me a thumbs-up. I carefully waved them away before Haruhi could see them.

Now what do I do? I looked over at her to see if I could get an idea. She was gazing at the fish with a sad look on her face. Those jerks. She couldn't get her mind off them. "Haruhi, do you want to talk about it?" Yea, I know I shouldn't have asked, but I do want to help her.

"Ritsu, I just don't know what do to about them. They hurt me. They've been hurting me for a long time. It's just been in the background and had started to become noticeable and then obvious recently. I guess I finally woke up and realized how overwhelming it had become. I feel guilty – I let it get this bad. I should have stood up to them a long time ago." Dammit, she had tears in her eyes. Assholes.

I took a deep breath before saying, "What do you mean they've been hurting you for a long time? Have you had to see a doctor before?" I was trying to keep my voice calm and quiet. I wanted her to answer the question, not get scared off.

"The tug-of-war today wasn't the first time. Before, I've just gotten bruises. It's not a big deal, except sometimes I had a challenge hiding them from my dad or when I was wearing the cosplay. Tamaki and the twins' hugs can be rough and can make it hard to breathe. I think they don't even realize they are doing it, being that rough. They are just expressing their feelings in the only way they can figure out.

"They all have been so isolated, so sheltered. In a very real way, I'm the first female friend any of them has had. They see the way some of their parents' marriages were arranged and how their fathers relate to their mothers because of that. They are treated differently by their contemporaries because of their status and wealth and who their parents are. They are treated to hero-worship by the girls that come to the Host Club.

"Then they meet me and I don't care about any of that. For the first time they have to relate to a girl based on who they are as a person, not who their family is and how much money they have. I don't give a damn about that. I just want to be their friend. I'm just asking for honesty and respect. I guess I didn't ask loudly enough." She sighed and put her head on my shoulder.

She put her head ON MY SHOULDER! What do I do? What do I do? Took me a minute to think, then I let go of her hand and put my arm around her waist and pulled her a little closer. I had to be careful. She's so tiny my hand could reach around to her stomach. Didn't want to reach that far. Ended up with my hand on her hip. WOW! Now what?

"Haruhi, I may not be in their social sphere, but my family and lifestyle are like theirs in some ways. I don't treat you the way they do. You can't give them that as an excuse to get out of this. They are responsible for their actions." There was no way I was going to let her come up with rationalizations to let these jerks off.

I could feel her lean into me a little bit more before she said, "You may think your life is similar, but not in the ways that matter. You are much more in touch with what real life is like. The people you surround yourself with, your 'fellas,' they are not your servants. I've heard the way you talk about them and to them. They are your friends; they are loyal to you and you to them. You know about their lives and respect that they have them.

"You know how to interact with people on a human level. Everyone you meet is not just a business associate, a family member, a fellow student, or a commoner to you. They are a person first. That's what makes you different.

"A couple of them might see the person first, but their preconceived ideas get in the way. They simply don't know how to treat people without seeing them as either within their scope of influence or completely irrelevant. I know I'm generalizing and there are exceptions, but I don't feel like I'm one. I am within their scope of influence; therefore they think they control me. Because of that, I'm not seen as an individual, but as an extension of them."

There was silence for a while, as we watched the fish swim around. I've never really paid much attention to the koi before – they are kinda relaxing.

I clearly don't know what to say. Should I tell her to just forget those jerks and quit the club for good? That'd be cool – I'd get her to myself. Maybe it would go somewhere. Ritsu - maybe you should concentrate on being a good friend and forget the love stuff for now. She needs a friend and protector, not someone to moon over her.

What if she wants to go back to the club? Can I help with that? "Haruhi, is there any way they could change enough for you to go back to them? Do you even want to keep being a Host?" I feel myself cringing inside…not sure I want to know the answer.

She pulled back enough to look at me, gave me a sad smile, and said, "I'm trying to decide if the good outweigh the bad. And if the bad can be mitigated by implementing rules and changing attitudes." Haruhi put her head back on my shoulder. Yea! "The effort will be huge and it will fall to me to enforce the changes. I'm not sure I have the willingness to put that much of myself into it. They have to meet me half-way – all of them. If it turns out to be a waste of time, it will be harder to leave then.

I'm very angry with them now. I don't think they are willing to admit that I have just cause to feel this way. Going back to being a host with them seems too daunting, too overwhelming, too risky. But, at the same time, I have a problem picturing my life without them in it somehow."

Well, if this is where she's heading, than this is where I'm following. Shit. Deep breath! "If that's what you want to try, I can help with the plan and then back you up every step of the way as you implement it. You don't have to be the only enforcer – I'm good at that."

"You've been so supportive, Ritsu. I don't know how I'm ever going to pay you back."

She was letting me hold her. She was snuggling on my shoulder. I was a friend and protector to her. And, it looked like I was going to stay in her life. Sounds like a great trade to me! "No payment required, Haruhi. This is what friends are for, and I'm happy to be considered your friend." We'll get to the love stuff later – I hope.

xXx

"Thanks, Ritsu. I appreciate everything you've done for me today and will do as this gets resolved." He's so sweet. It feels so comfortable here, like I fit up against him. His shoulder is just the right height.

"They took over my life when I was with them. I need to take my life back now. And that means not talking about them anymore today, relaxing with you, and watching the fish. And, probably not thinking about it tomorrow either. OK?"

"OK."

And then he did something shocking…he kissed the top of my head.

.

xXx

.

.

 **Author's Note** : Hope you enjoyed the chapter. We're going to have to throw out all the previous predictions of mine about how many chapters. This is growing in ways I totally didn't predict. I find myself wanting to write more of the "filler" stuff (you'll see in Chapter 11). I'm excited to be writing. It's something I never thought I'd do.

Anyway – in the reviews there has been much discussion about the pairing, and this chapter was a little heavy in that direction. Please don't give up on the story just because of the pairing. I'd like to say that I don't know how I'm going to end it, but I do (at least right now). But, it's probably not what you think.


	10. Chapter 10 - Conversations

**Author's Note** : Thank you to all the new favs and followers. Thank you to all the reviewers - 60 Reviews! Yea! Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer** : Still don't own Ouran. Bummer.

"Tamaki, can you use your charm and get it for me?"

"Oh, Princess, I would only do that for my darling daughter"

"Be nice or I'll marry her to Hikaru"

"Not that evil twin! Never!"

.

.

.

xXx

.

 **Chapter 10 – Conversations**

.

"OK, Kyoya. What's the plan? Is it a rescue? Are we going to get her now so those doppelgangers don't mess it up? I need my daughter!"

Idiot. I need to keep him occupied for the evening so that he doesn't go off the deep end. Who am I kidding, he's been off the deep end since the first time he called Haruhi his daughter. My plan to wake him up and get him back to reality better work. Here we go…

I stood up so fast I knocked my chair over - need some dramatics – might be the only way to get through to him. "That's it! Tamaki, you need to do some serious thinking about Haruhi before we meet tomorrow. Come with me," I demanded as I grabbed his wrist and pulled him out the door. Time for an object lesson.

"Ouch! That hurts. Stop pulling!"

Stopping dead in the hallway, I spun around and gave Tamaki my best glare. "That's not the first time I've heard that plea today. If you had stopped pulling when she asked, we wouldn't be in this mess! Now, come with me," I said in and deep, threating voice and continued to drag him down the hall and into a guest room I had had prepared.

"Sit!" I commanded, pointing to the sofa. Tamaki sat down with a look of wariness. "Give me your phone!" He reached in his pocket and hesitantly handed it over.

"You need to think about Haruhi and the type of relationship you want with her. And, you need to figure it out before they all get here tomorrow. You need to drop this father/daughter shit and honestly think about her as a person, as a friend, and as a girl. You will never be able to have true interactions with her as long as you are in a fantasy world."

He's looking at me with those puppy eyes. I must be strong and do everything I can to snap him out of this and back to reality. We might get her back, but she'll never stay unless he changes.

Time to switch approaches. I sit down next to him on the couch, face him, and try to impress upon him that all I want to do is help. "Tamaki, she walked out on us today because of the way the Club treats her, specifically you and the twins."

"Those evil twins are at fault. You saw what they did!" he wailed. I cringed; sometimes his voice is hard to take.

"Tamaki," I again start with a concerned, calm tone, "we need to clear up your part in this tonight so we can deal with the twins tomorrow. We're going to need everyone to fix them." If I make them sound worse (which in certain ways, they are), he will pay attention.

"We need to talk about the way you treat her, the way you interact with her. You do realize that you were holding one of her arms today when she was hurt, right? How could you not hold any responsibility for her injury if you were one of the people pulling on her arm?" Tamaki started to respond and I quickly cut him off, "Don't answer, just think.

"Think about why you see her as your daughter. You are only one year older than her, so you cannot actually be her father. She has a father; you've met him. He's doing a good job raising her, why do you feel the need to replace him? What are you afraid of if you see her as a girl and not your daughter?" I held up my hand before he could speak, "Don't answer, just think about it.

"Think about how every time you approach her yelling that you're her father, she shuts you down and you end up in your corner. Has she ever called you daddy? Has she ever encouraged you in any way? Has she ever not told you that you aren't her father? Don't you think that her reactions to you indicate that she's sick and tired of your father/daughter shit?

"Think about how you want to interact with her. How you want her to feel about you. How she needs to be treated so she'll come back and stay. Think, Tamaki. Think.

"Make no mistake, Tamaki. If your behavior doesn't change she will NOT be coming back. If your behavior doesn't stay changed, she will NOT be staying."

I got up and walked to the door. Here's where things are going to get crazy. "I'm locking you in here until tomorrow. You will do some soul-searching, you will think about the questions I've asked you. You will not be coming out of here until you have come to some conclusions. Do you Understand!"

"You can't lock me in here! I need to go get my daughter! I can't be stuck here! Kyoya! Hey!" I shut the door in his face as he ran for it. It was locked before he made it to the door.

"Shit! Kyoya, let me out!"

"No. Really think, Tamaki. This is essential to getting her back. She will NOT come back and stay if you do not change the way you treat her." I said through the door, nodded to the guard I had posted, and then walked back to my room. I had told the staff to leave him alone and not let him out no matter what he says. They're used to Tamaki being overly dramatic.

Once at my laptop, I sent two emails out to the Club (minus Haruhi). First, I told them to come tomorrow prepared to stay the night. Ostensibly, the meeting with Haruhi might run long. Actually, it's the next part of the master plan to get her back, but they don't need to know it exists.

Next, I need to compile the records of her debt and email that out. I stand behind each debit and credit, so there won't be a problem.

.

.

xXx

.

"Takashi, isn't this chocolate cake the best?"

Honey and Mori were at the Haninozuka main house eating cake in the kitchen. The house was quiet, everyone else having already gone to bed.

"What are we going to do, Mitsukuni? We need a plan before we meet tomorrow. You know how crazy they all can be."

"I think we first need to clearly define the reasons she left. Her shoulder getting dislocated was the final straw, and basically a symptom of the underlying reasons that drove her out," Honey said as he munched cake.

Mori gave him an appraising glance. "You're right. This has been brewing a long time and we need to address the core reason she left – RESPECT!"

Honey looked at him in complete agreement. "The Club doesn't respect Haru-chan as an individual. Everything is a symptom of that."

"We need to gather examples of disrespect from everyone, including us. These need to range from the everyday to the most egregious. If we can present the group with clear facts, we might get somewhere." Mori didn't sound too hopeful. He sighed, "Do you think everyone will be willing to change their behavior towards Haruhi? That's what it will take, and not a token change, but a real one."

"I'm not sure, Takashi. I don't think they all realize how serious this is. An apology won't fix this. A promise to change won't fix this. New and continuing actions will start to heal the problem, but it must be permanent and consistent. It won't work any other way."

Just then, they got a notification of a second email from Kyoya. The details about the debt had come in. Honey opened his email and started to read.

"Takashi, look at this. I didn't realize it was this bad."

"No wonder she's worried about her debt. I had no idea. This can't go on." Mori looked at Honey in restrained astonishment. They needed to carefully construct their plan of attack. Tomorrow was going to be ugly.

.

.

xXx

.

"Hikaru, will you sit down and stop yelling? How is this helping?" I yelled at my brother. It's like he didn't even hear me.

He's ranting. Ranting and raving. I'll never get him to the point where he can be productive. If he can't face this issue and adjust what he must to bring her back, we are going to lose her.

I know what I'll do.

Kaoru went into their bathroom and came back with the trashcan. He walked right up to Hikaru and dumped the entire thing of cold water on him.

"What the FUCK!" Hikaru screamed and spun around to look at me. At least that got his attention. His fists were clenching and his knuckles turning white. I think he's going to try to hit me.

"Sit down and shut up!" I yelled and pushed him onto the bed before he had a chance to swing. "If that's the only way I can get you to stop going crazy and start dealing with the problem, be prepared to get really wet tonight!" I roared and then tossed the trashcan back towards the bathroom.

"Now that I have your attention, we need to talk about how to get her back and keep her in the Host Club."

"Screw the Host Club, I want our toy back." Hikaru was still out in his own fantasy. He can be as bad as the boss sometimes. "We need to just go over there and get her. Once she sees us, she'll want to come back. We're her best friends."

"Hika, we dislocated her shoulder today. How friendly is that?"

"The Boss did that. He wouldn't hand her over. That wasn't our fault!" Hika's face was red and he was practically panting, he was so angry. Am I going to have to drug him?

"We were holding her arm too. We can't be completely blameless. We were there. We participated. It's not like we were across the room and Tamaki was pulling her out the door while she was trying to get to us. We pulled her arm too." Hika just stared at me.

"If I was in the middle and you and Tamaki were pulling on me, what would have happened? If I had asked you to stop, told you that it hurts, both of you would have stopped instantly. Right!?" I looked at him and threw up my hands, "RIGHT?!"

"Oh, Kaoru, I would have never hurt you. I can't stand it when you're hurt, it's like I'm hurt too." He jumped up and hugged me. His voice was apologetic, like he'd already hurt me. Perfect.

I pulled out of his arms, stepped back and asked, "So, it's OK to hurt our best friend, but not me? How is she any different? How are her feelings any different from mine? Why does she get treated so much worse than I would in the same situation? Well? Why, Hikaru?"

He looked at me, tears gleaming in his eyes. "I don't know."

Now we're getting somewhere.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note** : Well, at least there are some guys that understand the seriousness of this (and, I might even be getting better at writing them).

Thanks for the positive reviews regarding the Haruhi/Ritsu paring. They seem kinda cute when I write those scenes. For those of you that like it, you'll like the next chapter. For those of you that don't, this is a fanfic, they are young, and anything can happen, even in future chapters.

Please give me a review about the direction I'm taking. I want to know if the adjustments I'm making are working. Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11 - Outing

**Author's Note** : Thanks again to all the follows, favs, and reviews! Reviews are fast becoming my motivation. The more reviews, the more interested I am in writing, and the faster the updates. Please keep them constructive. I'm learning a lot from this story.

 **Disclaimer** : Still don't own Ouran. Bummer.

"Haruhi, any advice?"

"Stop whining and write your own. That's what the author did."

.

xXx

.

 **Chapter 11 - Outing**

.

xXx

.

I'm holding her hand again! Her head's on the headrest and she's watching the city go by.

"I'm glad we are doing this. It will do us both some good to take our minds off things."

"You're right, Ritsu. I just want to forget for a while. I've never been to the planetarium. It will be interesting and I won't have to move around much or do anything with my arm."

She turned and smiled at me. It's an additive smile. I thought it would be fun to do something different, get out of the Compound and decrease her stress. I don't think she slept well last night.

"It would be better if we didn't have the security escort, but I do understand." She sighed and looked back out the window.

Security detected two cars watching the Compound since yesterday afternoon, ordered there by Kyoya. I'd heard rumors about the Black Onion Squad and wanted to be as protected as possible. There was no way I was going anywhere with Haruhi without an escort. I'm almost positive they aren't planning any crazy 'jail break' to get her back, but if they saw an opportunity, they wouldn't pass it up. Enough men to make them wary was my goal. It had taken some time and some persuasive logic to get her to agree to the security. In the end, she realized that I wanted to protect her and this was the best way if we wanted to leave the Compound.

"Young Lord, the two cars are following us, attempting to blend in. They are keeping their distance with the apparent intention of only following." Tetsuya had leaned over from his place on the other seat of the limo and reported quietly to me. Unfortunately, not quietly enough.

"They are following us? Idiots!" Haruhi grumbled. She looked annoyed, but not scared. "I assume they're the ones that Kyoya had watching the Compound." I had told her about them this morning.

"Should we try to lose them, Young Lord?"

"No, Tetsuya. Let them follow, but report if they make a move." Haruhi looked at me incredulously. "This way they can be reassured that I'm not taking you to the airport or anything stupid like that. There is less chance they will do something if they know where we are. Besides, you're trying to move on; don't we want them to see that?"

"You're right. I'm so tired of them controlling my life and being aware of my every move. This is part of what this whole issue is about. They need to leave me alone. Ritsu," she looks over at me and I give her a soft smile, "I'm exhausted. They have exhausted me." Haruhi leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes. Yep, she didn't sleep well last night.

"It will be OK. You're so strong, you'll make it through. You've just got to get through this weekend and next week. That should give them enough time to know where they stand. I'll do whatever you need me to do, every step of the way. You just have to ask."

She smiled, sighed, and said, "Thanks, Ritsu." And then she dozed off.

.

xXx

.

"Haruhi, wake up. We're here."

I felt someone softly shaking my good shoulder and opened my eyes. Ritsu was waking me up. We'd arrived at the planetarium.

As we got out of the car, I could see the syndicate security forces deployed around the building and parking area. There were 3, plus Tetsuya, just around us. They were dressed like us…jeans and t-shirts, just young guys out for some fun for the day. I'm dressed as a boy to keep up with the story we told the fellas.

We approached the building as a group of friends, bought tickets, and went inside for the show. I had a great time, but I think Ritsu was bored. He did a good job hiding it, though.

After the show, we were wandering around the exhibits when Ritsu got another security update. "Tetsuya, please tell me what's going on too," I asked. I figured I had a right to know.

"No change, Master Haruhi." He winked at me, "Three men inside watching and the rest with the cars."

Ritsu was looking at the displays with an almost painful look on his face. He wanted so much to go to something like an amusement park, but we couldn't with my arm. I chose the planetarium or the National Art Center and he picked science over art. I wonder if he regrets his choice.

I walk over to him and ask, "Are you bored? Have you had it?" He looks at me with a sheepish smile and nods. "I appreciate you bringing me. It was interesting and I learned a lot, but you're right, it's time to go. I'm getting hungry."

"I know a great noodle place near the Compound. Don't worry, it's not fancy, we can go as is. You up for that?" he asked.

"Sounds great." Ritsu started to reach for my hand and stopped himself abruptly. We're both supposed to be boys. He gave me an embarrassed look and started to lead the group out to the cars.

.

xXx

.

As we walked into the restaurant, I asked Haruhi, "Well, what do you think?" Everyone waved or acknowledged me in some way. I waved back.

"It's great. I didn't realize you were talking about a family owned commoner place. I feel right at home here."

"Well, it is family owned; we own it. It's nice to have a place that is outside of the Compound, but still secure. Not sure if Kyoya's guys will try to get someone in here or not. We should sit in the window so they don't have to. No sense giving them access or making them go crazy. The less they know about this place, the better." I lead her to a table in the front as the manager comes over.

"Young Lord, I'm glad to see you. Tetsuya informed us of your arrival and situation. Security has been redeployed to accommodate.

"Thank you, Tanaka. Set us up with the family lunch. There shouldn't be any trouble." He's been with us for forever and knows what he's doing.

I looked over at Haruhi, "You are in for a treat. I see Eiko back there cooking. She's the best." I gave her a big smile. "You're safe here. The security is second only to the Compound. There's no reason to be nervous around these guys. I trust them with my life, and therefore your life too."

She leaned back in her chair and said, "Thanks. I guess I'm just nervous…and hungry. It smells heavenly."

An hour later we were finishing up lunch and Tetsuya come over and hands me a note. After reading, I look over to Haruhi and tell her, "There has been a delivery for you at the Compound. They are checking it out thoroughly, but it seems to be only flowers, roses. There is a note attached from the Host Club. I'm having them leave the note as is until we get there. What do you want to do?"

Dammit, I wish I could reach over and at least hold her hand. Not everyone here knows she's a girl, so I don't want to mess that up. I wonder what those idiots wrote. Roses sound just like them.

"I guess we should head back. I've got homework to do anyway," she said with a sigh. There was a long-suffering look on her face. "I'm surprised they held off this long. At least they aren't trying to call us."

I sighed. She said, 'this long,' but it was just closing in on 24 hours. These jerks were going to make me nuts.

On the way back in the limo, I held her hand and told her it would be OK. She smiled at me and leaned against my shoulder. I felt electricity zing through me. She has a crazy effect on me. I think on her side it's all comfort and no zing, but that's more than any of those idiots can say.

.

xXx

.

We got back to the Compound and went straight for the security staging area where the flowers and note were waiting. "Why so many colors," I asked.

She stood there gazing at the flowers and said, "Each Host has their own color rose. Mine are in the middle, deep red. The others' are around the edge: Tamaki – white, Hikaru – pale blue, Kaoru – orange, Honey – pink, Mori – dark blue, and Kyoya – purple. I assume this arrangement is meant to remind me of our relationships as Hosts. It's nice, but an expensive extravagance for something that will die or that I might throw out. Rich Bastards." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tetsuya smirk.

I looked at the security guy in charge of inspecting the flowers, Souji, and said, "Report."

"Four dozen roses total, 12 red, 6 of all the other colors. The water is water. However, we did find this." He held up his hand and showed us a listening device he was holding. "It was in one of the flowers. We've deactivated it."

"They bugged the fucking flowers?!" I yelled. "They sent a bug into the Kasanoda Compound?!" The outright nerve of these guys. I mean, SHIT.

"Is that the only one?" Haruhi asked quietly.

"Yes," Souji answered.

"Did you look in all the flowers and under all the leaves?" She asked.

"We found the bug, why would they put more than one in a bouquet of flowers?" he asked.

"Because Kyoya-senpai is a manipulative bastard who never lets anyone get the best of him."

And to everyone's surprise, Haruhi walked up to the flowers, grabbed one, and ripped the bloom apart. When she found nothing, she grabbed another and repeated the process. She found another bug in the fourth flower she checked.

"Go to HELL, Kyoya!" she yelled into the bug, then dropped it on the floor and crushed it.

She looked at Souji and then at me. "You need to check every single flower, both the bloom and under the leaves. Then, please throw them all away, I don't want to see them again." She turned and walked to a window and gazed out quietly.

"Ok, guys, let's tear these apart." And with that, the rest of the guys in the room started ripping through the flowers. Four more bugs were found, for a total of six.

Once everything was destroyed and taken out to the trash, I walked over to Haruhi and said, "Damn, Kyoya doesn't mess around, does he. That was some overkill. Guess he thought once we found the first one, we'd stop checking or that we'd miss one."

She turned and looked at me, "It's a good bluff. How many people would think of looking for more? I know him, multiple bugs are right up his alley. But, I don't think he expected any of them to make it into the Compound. I think the overkill is supposed to impress me, make me realize the lengths they would go to. Or, it was a test to see if we were paying attention. Or, it's a cover for something else that's coming. It's curious that there were six, one in each color but mine. I think Kyoya's just being overly clever to see if I notice."

She had a look of resignation on her face when she asked, "Where's the note?"

.

.

.

 **Author's Note** : The guys make their first move. Expected? Typical? Cliché? Yup – on purpose.

Hope you aren't losing interest. Let me know what you think about the pace of the story. I feel like I could go on forever at this pace, but not sure if anyone would care.

Next chapter...The group confronts Tamaki and Hikaru – and others that need a slap or two.


	12. Chapter 12 - Respect

**Author's Note** : Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. If I wasn't getting those, I'd stop writing. Where's the fun if no one's reading? This chapter is pretty heavy, both in topic and dialog. Hope it's not too much on a soapbox, but it's going to take some heavy hitting to get through to some of these guys. Even the ones that think they already get it.

 **Trigger Warning** : Discussion of abuse, both in the abstract and with examples (mild). No actual abuse.

 **Disclaimer** : Still don't own Ouran, but the manga box set came in Friday.

xXx

.

 **Chapter 12 – Respect**

.

"Tamaki, are you awake?" I knock on his door. It's 9 am and I can't believe I'm up at this hour. I should charge Haruhi for the alarm clocks I broke this morning.

"Tamaki, I'm coming in," I say as I unlock and open the door.

There he is. Sitting on the bed, pouting. The bed has not been slept in and his hair and clothes are disheveled. I toss a duffel onto the bed. "Shima sent over a couple changes of clothes and other necessitates. Take a shower and come to my room for breakfast. We'll talk there." I shut the door and walk away, nodding to the guard I've assigned to escort him.

Twenty minutes later he appears in my doorway. "Kyoya, is the guard necessary?"

I turn from my laptop and look him over. He's showered and wearing casual clothes, but his eyes look tired and haunted. If I'm lucky, the idiot reached some essential conclusions last night, but I don't hold out much hope. We all might have to beat it into him later.

"Come in and eat breakfast," I gesture to the seating area and turn back to my work. Once he's had some coffee and eaten, I get up and join him.

"Did you think about what I said? Did you give some serious consideration to how to treat Haruhi and how you want to relate to her?" I'm staring directly into his eyes. I want the right answer. I don't want to have to turn to more drastic measures.

"Yes, but I don't know how I feel. I don't know what to do."

"Tamaki, we have to get this settled before we can even approach Haruhi about coming back. We have to be able to promise her actual change. I want you to come to that conclusion before we deal with the twins when they show up. Did you figure out ANYTHING last night?" It is extremely difficult to not yell in his face.

"I don't want things to change. Why should we have to do any of this? Our family is in jeopardy and you are asking me to profoundly change the way I look after my daughter. There has to be another way."

I can't take this anymore. Before I even know what's happening, I lift my hand up and slap him across the face, hard. The sound echoes throughout the room, there is a bright red handprint on his face, and a look of fear and abandonment in his eyes.

"SHE'S NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!" I shout, standing up and striding over to the window to calm down. I can't believe I totally lost it. He's such an idiot, and I should have never let it go on so long. I was expecting him to figure it out himself.

After a several minutes of silence, I barely hear two mumbled words. Words that make me turn in shock. Words that give me hope.

"I know." His elbows are on his knees with his head hanging down. He looks broken. Did I just break my best friend? Over a girl?

"She's not my daughter and the Host Club isn't my real family. But, without you all, I don't have a family. I'm lost. I'm alone. I'm scared."

I could hear the tears in his voice. My coping mechanism for the lack of a warm family was very different from his. He latched on to me and then we built a family for him.

I walked over and sat next to him on the sofa and put my hand on his shoulder. "Tamaki, there is nothing wrong with seeing the Host Club as a surrogate family. Everyone needs that type of friendship, love, and support in their lives." Even me, but I'll never admit it out loud and rarely even to myself. "You don't need to assign family roles to each member for it to work. The Host Club, as a family, is non-traditional. Why must there be traditional labels to make it work? Surely you can see the Hosts as great friends, important forces in your life, without calling them Mommy, Daughter, etc.?"

He looked up at me and smiled with no warmth. It was a little creepy. "So, it has to change. You don't think she'll come back as is? Haruhi belongs with us. She's part of us. How can she let us go? How can she walk away from her family?"

I could feel us moving at a snail's pace, uphill, towards the finish line. I need to keep chipping away, if he regresses, there will be no bringing him back.

"Haruhi has a family. It may only be her father, but he loves her and everything he does is for her. She loves him unconditionally. They have a warm relationship. Look where she was before she broke that vase…she had successfully earned a scholarship to Ouran. That alone is a tremendous feat. The fact that she did that with her background and on her own is amazing. It's obvious that her family structure and personal life work for her.

"If she were to leave the Host Club, yes, she would be leaving the six of us and all we can offer her. But, what do we offer her that she accepts? Our friendship. That's it. Sure, she gets rides home sometimes and a meal out on occasion, but she doesn't ask for those and can certainly live without them.

"What I'm trying to say is that she has a warm and loving home life. If she were to walk away, she could go back to that as her sole family and do fine. Her goal of becoming a lawyer wouldn't be ruined. Her life wouldn't be lost." I'd like to think that it wouldn't be that simple for her to go back, but we are making it easier with every stupid thing we do.

"That means that she has to want to come back to the Host Club for what it can offer her. And what it can offer her has to be something positive and lacking at home. Right now, we're not offering that. We're offering to take away her autonomy, her decision-making capability, her trust. We're essentially offering her an abusive relationship. Something, I promise you, she doesn't have at home."

Tamaki looked at me completely puzzled. Did I push too far? Did I lose him along the way? He has to realize this or there is no point in asking her back. Where would we be without her? We'd be merely holding on, trudging through, and without a touchstone in our lives.

"You really think she sees us like that? Like an abusive relationship?"

"Yes, we do, Tama-chan." Tamaki and I both jerk our head to the door and see the other four Host Club members.

"How long have you been there," I ask. Shit, did they see me slap Tamaki?

"A few minutes, Kyo-chan. Long enough to hear your argument."

I wave them in and indicate chairs and the other sofa in the sitting area. They all drop their stuff and take seats. I call for more tea.

.

xXx

.

"Yes, Tamaki, it is an abusive relationship. At the very least, it's very one-sided." Takashi spoke, reaffirming what Honey said when they walked in. He had a notebook and files on his lap and was ready to use them.

Honey took a deep breath and started, "Kyo-chan listed three things we have been taking away from Haru-chan: autonomy, decision-making capability, and trust.

"What if we, as the Host Club, decided that you no longer had choices about your body like what you wear and who enters your personal space. Then we forced you into activities that you didn't want to do without ever asking for your opinion or giving you a choice. And, then we betrayed you by not keeping our word and changing the rules mid-stream. If we did all that and more, wouldn't you feel trapped? Wouldn't you find that unacceptable? It's the definition of abuse. You don't have to hit someone for it to be an abusive relationship. Emotional and psychological pain is abuse. That's what we've been doing."

Honey looked around the room as he spoke, making sure he had everyone's attention. There were looks of various levels of agreement (Kyoya, Mori, and Kaoru) and looks that were mixtures of disbelief, anger, and humiliation (Tamaki and Hikaru).

"Yeah, the stuff you describe is abuse, Honey-senpai, but we don't do all those things to our toy," Hikaru argued.

Mori facepalmed. Hikaru just doesn't get it. This is why Mori and Honey stayed up last night gathering examples.

Mori pulled out a paper from his files and read from the page, "Hikaru and Kaoru: Constantly forcing Haruhi to dress up in either feminine clothes or cosplay costumes that she'd never pick for herself and doesn't want to wear. The twins never ask if she will model for them, they tell her she's going to, grab her, and go. They plan specific outfits for different events without asking if she has an opinion. They negate the necessity and choice of other friends by wanting her to never be with anyone other than them. They distract her in class, believing that she is theirs to play with rather than acknowledging that she must pay attention and stay at the top rank. They are constantly in her personal space, yet have never asked her permission. Hugs, kisses, nuzzles, entrapping her in their arms and leading her like she's on a leash are other examples. They deny her individuality as a person by calling her their toy, reducing her to an object that they believe they own.

"But, Mori-senpai, she _is_ our toy, our best-friend. We have to hug her or put our arms around her. We'd never complain if she did that to us." Hikaru looked around the group begging for understanding.

"Hikaru, that's not the point," corrected Kyoya. "There isn't anyone here who would object to her giving them a hug or holding their hand. (Unless it is in public, then I would object, but that's not the point either.) It's not a tit-for-tat. If we are friends and you felt comfortable hugging me, that doesn't make it my responsibility, as your friend, to be comfortable hugging you or even to be comfortable accepting your hug. Everyone has different degrees of personal space, and everyone should have the power to draw their own line and have it respected by their friends. If you can't do that, what kind of friend are you? At what point does it become assault?

"Do you really think that I would tolerate the two of you coming up behind me, putting your arms around my shoulders and waist, and leading me off somewhere?" Shocked looks and smirks were on all their faces as they pictured that.

Kyoya continued, "Of course, you don't. That's why you've never done it. You've never asked Haruhi if she's comfortable with it, you basically assumed. And even if she wasn't OK with it, she can't defend herself like I can so it doesn't matter. How respectful of body-autonomy is that?"

"Good point, Kyoya-senpai. Thank you." Kaoru then looked at his brother and said, "That's what I was trying to tell you last night." Hikaru sat there looking embarrassed.

Mori handed Honey a piece of paper and said, "You do this one."

Honey took the paper and cleared his throat, "Tama-chan: He repeatedly captures her in crushing hugs without permission, sometimes making her dizzy due to cutting off her oxygen, and sometimes spinning her around the room, breaking things in the process. He constantly questions her friendship with the twins and takes her away from them when he can. He relentlessly questions where she's been and who she was with, showing he doesn't trust her. She's been basically on her own for years. If anyone can make good decisions about how to run their life, it would be Haru-chan. And the most troubling of all examples is his insistence in a Father/Daughter relationship with her."

Honey looked up at Tamaki with a sad smile, "We heard your conversation with Kyoya about that when we walked in. It seems like there may be progress in that issue. But, it still is a big problem, Tama-chan."

"I know, Honey-senpai, I know. I need some time to deal with this. I hate change." Tamaki was sitting with a dazed look on his face, feeling like he'd taken body-blow after body-blow.

"Tamaki," Mori spoke softly, "do you really think that Haruhi is incapable of making good decisions? Do you really think that she is unqualified to plan her life? Look where she is, at what she's accomplished, on her own with minimum help from her father. Every time you question her decisions, whether they are about school, friends, her father, or her life plan, you imply that you don't think she's capable of deciding for herself and that she should concede the decisions to what she holds most dear to you. Do you want her to see you as someone who doesn't trust her to run her own life and believes you should? Tamaki?"

"I just want to protect her and give her the world. I don't want her to have to work and slave for everything when she doesn't have to. I don't think she can't do it herself, but why should she have to?" The confused look on his face frustrated some and brought sympathy to others.

"She doesn't want your help. Forcing our help on her is something we are all guilty of. If she wanted our help, she'd ask. That doesn't mean there aren't times when she should ask, but doesn't," Kyoya looked around the room and they all remembered that time on the beach. They were all so scared then. "However, that does mean there are times when she doesn't need our help at all and we force it on her. She wants to succeed on her own. If we help, she sees it as diminishing her accomplishment. That's why she doesn't want it handed to her. If she didn't earn it, it's not nearly as valuable to her."

Honey leaned over to look in the file on Mori's lap and pulled out another paper. "Takashi: He has disrespected her personal space by lifting her on his shoulders, picking her up, and patting her head without asking for consent. He placidly goes along with the group and never second guesses the decisions or asks Haru-chan if she wants to do what we are forcing her to. He tries to be her protector, but sometimes is paying too much attention to me that he lets her down, like yesterday."

With his head bowed down, looking at the floor, Mori said, "Not speaking up or trying to stop others is as bad as being the active participants."

Mori then looked up and pulled another paper from the folder: "Mitsukuni: He asks her if she wants to eat cake or sit with us, but when she politely declines, he uses tears and emotions to manipulate her into staying anyway. He enters her personal space without permission by jumping into her arms and giving her tight bear-hugs and sometimes kisses. He also goes along with the group activities and doesn't ask her what she wants to do.

"And lastly, Kyoya," Mori pulls another paper from the folder. "He forces her, with threats, to wear cosplay costumes that she doesn't want to. He also invades her personal life by going behind her back to get information from her father and using other methods to spy on her. He unilaterally decides on new debt without discussion. He uses the debt as a bludgeon to get her to do things, either by credit or debit. The constant moving target is tantamount to changing the rules daily. How would that not give someone whiplash?" Mori asked Kyoya.

"Mori-senpai, the debt is important. We can't let her shirk her responsibilities. I administer it fairly and don't appreciate having my accounting called into question," Kyoya declared, looking at Mori and Honey with the Shadow King glare.

"We will discuss the debt in detail later, Kyo-chan. It was only brought up here as an example." Honey said, with an angry-Honey look that allowed no arguments.

Honey then sighed and said, "We are all constantly touching her, hugging her, and pulling her along somewhere. And the biggest example of taking away her autonomy happened yesterday, when she was pulled so hard we dislocated her shoulder."

"We're all guilty of taking over her time without consideration. Remember Karuizawa?" Mori challenged. "We invaded her summer job and never asked if she wanted us there. It was obvious she didn't, or she would have told us where she was. Kyoya only knew from her father."

"We are all guilty of tearing her trust to shreds. We played that stupid game where we actually tried to find her greatest fear by testing her. Can you imagine what it would have been like if she had reacted to the closed dark truck the way she reacts to thunder. We would have been responsible for terrifying her. For TERRIFYING her," Honey fumed.

He stopped speaking and studied the faces of his friends. They seem to be getting it.

"What do all these things have in common? The complete lack of RESPECT," Honey practically shouted the word. He knew he had to wrap it up and drive it home now.

"To listen to these examples and to view the club from the outside, it's hard to come up with anything we actually respect about Haru-chan."

With that, everyone was arguing over each other, words becoming indistinguishable. Kyoya allowed this to go on for a few minutes before yelling, "Enough!" When he had their attention, he continued, "It doesn't matter if you agree or disagree with what's been said here this morning. What's needed now is some time to reflect and determine what to do next.

"It's almost noon. I have decided we are not going to have the meeting with Haruhi today. It's obvious we still have things to deal with. No one will be leaving the Ootori estate until after the meeting, no matter when it is this weekend."

Kyoya's stare demanded no arguments as he looked around the group, stopping several objections. "I have guards on the grounds, aware that you are not allowed to leave. They will stop you.

"Let's go down to lunch and then do some thinking and blow off some steam," Kyoya stated, looking at his watch. It was only a couple hours before his opening salvo would be delivered to Haruhi.

And with that, five shell-shocked Host Club Members and one Shadow King went down to lunch. As he did, Kyoya checked the text reports from the security teams following Haruhi and Kasanoda.

'The planetarium?' he thought.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note** : So…Mori's more talkative in this story. I like to think he finally reached a tipping point with the guys and himself and realizes, as one of the few voices of calm and wisdom, he needs to talk to the guys to fix this. OOC? Yep, but it's reasonable.

This won't be the last chapter of the guys talking through their issues. There's no way that that was enough to solve anything. We haven't even gotten to the debt yet and that will be fun to write. I hope to balance the serious with some fluff between Ritsu and Haruhi, and some other fun/curious things (hint next chapter).

Let me know about pace, topics, things I'm missing, suggestions, etc. I've gotten some suggestions from readers that I'm going to incorporate (you'll just have to wait to see which ones).

Next Chapter: The Note!


	13. Chapter 13 - The Note

**Author's Note** : Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. Please keep them up.

I was trying to figure out where in the timeline this story happens. It's obviously after the episodes with Kasanoda, but before the last two where Eclair pays off her debt. Other than that, I'm not sure. Enjoy the chapter.

 **Disclaimer** : Still don't own Ouran. Bummer.

.

xXx

.

 **Chapter 13 – The Note**

.

.

Ritsu handed me a pink envelope that smelled of roses. I rolled my eyes thinking that those guys really don't know how to do something subtle. Don't they know me at all? Some do, but I bet Tamaki over-ruled them about this.

I carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a sheet of matching pink paper. I laid it on the table in front of me, smoothed it out, and mumbled, "Here goes nothing," as I started to read.

.

.

xXx

.

.

 **The Note** – picture the text in fine scroll cursive.

 _Our Dearest Haruhi,_

 _The entire Host Club wishes to offer you our sincere apology for what occurred yesterday. It has never been our intention to cause you anything but happiness._

 _We need you to know that your place in the Host Club is always open, and we yearn for you to come back._

 _Please reflect on all the wonderful times we have had in the past and find it in your heart to give us a second chance._

 _Thank you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Host Club_

 _Suoh Tamaki, President_

 _Ootori Kyoya, Vice-President_

 _Haninozuka Mitsukuni_

 _Morinozuka Takashi_

 _Hitachiin Hikaru_

 _Hitachiin Kaoru_

.

.

xXx

.

.

"Well, it's not as over the top as I thought it would be. It's a nice apology and request for a second chance, but all I can think of is it's too little, too late." Haruhi turned and beckoned me over to read it.

After I finished reading, I began, "Interesting. What do they think this will accomplish? They can't expect this to make you come running full of forgiveness."

I was standing right next to her and it just seemed like the right thing to lift my arm up and start rubbing gentle circles on her back for reassurance. It was getting more and more difficult to be near her and not touch her. I don't want to scare her off – I've got to be less eager.

"This is just their opening salvo. Just enough to get through the door. Just enough so I don't stop thinking of them." She leaned her head against my shoulder.

"The big question is 'What comes next?'" She pulled away from me and started walking out the door, towards the main house.

I picked up the note and wondered, "And when?" as I followed her.

.

.

xXx

.

.

 _Flashback to late Thursday night, after Kyoya locked Tamaki in and sent the emails…_

I have to write this like it's coming from all of us, including Hikaru and Tamaki. It needs to be dramatic enough so it seems to have their input, but reigned in enough to show that Mori and I participated.

The scented pink paper and envelope (good choice by the maid), along with the flourished writing, will remind her of them. The short and to the point style will reflect Mori and me. It needs to be just enough to keep her contemplating coming back. This is only the first round, basically a warning shot. The rest will be more serious.

We've got to get her back. I don't think the host club can perform without her. We've all come to depend on her for different things and the various support she gives to each of us has become necessary to function.

I'll never admit to appreciating her non-judgmental acceptance of who I am. It doesn't matter to her that I'm a third son and may not inherit. It doesn't matter that I'm an Ootori and could buy her anything. It startles me sometimes to know someone other than Tamaki can read my moods and respond in a meaningful way. Someone who can see past my mask.

I hold myself back from interacting with her. I don't want to encourage a relationship that isn't actually possible. Her station in life doesn't match with mine and any forced ignorance of that on my part will only damage us both. She won't be part of the role I'm meant to play.

But, she's needed by the entire club. Tamaki is in love with her, he just can't figure it out. He's afraid of rejection, of losing his 'family', so he buries his feelings and disguises them as paternal. He hides them even from himself.

The twins have lived in such a small world, desperate for someone who could recognize them as separate people. Now she's smashed into their inner world and opened them up to others. It's good for them. Their previous path led to physiologically disturbed and completely isolated. They are both in love with her, how could you not be with someone who unsealed your world and proved you were different but equal.

Despite his love of cute things and sweets, she knows Honey has the maturity level of an 18-year-old. She doesn't treat him like he's nine, like his customers do. She appreciates him for what he is, not what she wants him to be. That has helped him become a man, even if he is in the body of an elementary kid.

And, Mori. He's the hardest to read, but I'm better than most. She's also expanded his world by being someone else he can protect. He's splitting his time between Haruhi and Honey and experiencing a bigger world in the process. He's always known it's there, but was just an observer as he attended Honey.

He's the only one who is self-aware of the love he feels for her. And, he may be the only one that's good for her. Her independence doesn't scare him. He would treat her as an equal, championing her dreams, ready to catch her if she falls. She'd be a good partner for him, backing him up and contributing with her sharp mind. Haruhi would take care of him without smothering, and expect him to stand up for what he wants, advocating for him all the way. They would really make a good team.

Maybe I should do something about that.

It's too bad it can't be me.

It sure as hell can't be Kasanoda.

.

.

xXx

.

.

"Haruhi, what do you want to do now?" I asked as we walked into her guest room. I wasn't sure if she'd want to talk about the note or the guys or do something completely unrelated. It was nice to have a friend at the Compound, someone to hang around with and keep me company. Someone who wasn't part of the yakuza. I'm going to be completely spoiled by next weekend.

"I'm going to study. I've got homework due next week and the sooner I finish the better. As the weekend goes on, I'm sure the guys will become more of an issue and I'll have to take time to deal with them. It will take time to beat the situation into their heads."

She grabbed her book bag and settled down at the low table in front of the sofa. As she started taking her things out and setting up to work she asked, "Why don't you join me? I'm sure you have homework too. This way we'll both be done."

"Sure. Let me get my books." I left and came back with my book bag and sat down across from her at the table. I didn't really have that much. As Class D, I'm taking easier classes than her, but I can't pass up this opportunity. I pulled out my math and trudged through it.

.

.

xXx

.

.

About two hours later I'm finished with my history analysis. I look over at Ritsu. He's on his laptop. I wonder if he's doing work or just surfing. "Are you doing homework?"

He pulls his eyes away from the screen to look at me. He's got a nice smile. I mean, I understand why people think he's scary, but his smile is genuine. It reaches his eyes.

"I'm done with math. Just looking for an idea for my Modern Japanese book report."

"I've read some interesting books lately. I'll give you a list." I pull a blank sheet out and jot down five books that will work for his report and that he might find interesting.

"Thanks." He reaches for the list and then stretches his back like a cat. "You ready for a break?"

We end up in the kitchen for a snack. I offer to make something, but with my arm, I can't even chop. Their chef whips up some quick snacks while I ask about recipes. His tempura and rice balls were tasty.

The rest of the day saw us finishing our homework. (Ritsu picked a book and sent someone out for a copy. He hasn't finished it yet, but seems to like it.) Going back to the koi pond and talking about nothing until dinner. Eating a delicious feast of sushi, including fancy tuna (yum). And, ending up back in my room for a movie. I let him pick this time – action with plenty of shootouts and car chases.

I'm lying down again with my head on his thigh. He's able to hold the icepack for my shoulder, which still hurts like crazy - it's only been a day. The doctor says I'll be in the sling through the weekend and maybe part of the week, and will have to be careful and not lift things for several weeks. The ice does seem to be helping.

My mind drifts again, thinking about Ritsu. He's been so kind to me this weekend, so deferential. He's been a friend for a while, but I haven't spent much time with him because of Host Club. That won't be a problem anymore. We'll be able to spend as much time together as we want. Maybe I should join the gardening club. Well, not until this shoulder heals.

It's been 20 minutes so he takes the icepack off. I couldn't ask for someone better to be looking after me during all this craziness. Ritsu doesn't fly off the handle and get overly theatrical like Tamaki does. No invented drama or father/daughter nonsense. Just a cool head that can make decisions without blowing the situation out of proportion.

He's not possessive or suspicious like the twins. Courteous is the word I'd use for his manner toward me. He actually wants me to be happy and wants to be happy with me. I know Ritsu wants to be near me in case I need him, but he'd give me my privacy if I asked. To him I'm a person, not a toy.

He's become my protector, but somehow more attentive than Mori-senpai. He stood up for me on the phone with the guys and then immediately turned over the phone when I asked him to. He's proactive, not passively waiting for me to call for him, not waiting until things have obviously gone way too far.

Ritsu isn't all over me without permission like Honey-sempai, the twins, and Tamaki. Yes, he's held my hand and put his arm around my shoulder, but I know it would only take one look and he'd drop his hands and step back. And, he'd do it without being offended. He knows it's my body and touching is a privilege, even if it is only holding my hand. When he's disappointed I can't or won't do what he wants to do, he doesn't cry crocodile tears and attempt to guilt me into doing it. We compromise. It's what adults do.

He offers me kindnesses and experiences without payback ever crossing his mind, unlike Kyoya. There aren't scales to balance. Staying here for a week was offered out of compassion. I didn't incur a debt, I don't feel obligated to him, I'm not nervous about him demanding a reciprocal favor. If he ever needs anything, I will gladly help, I'll do all I can. That's what real friends do.

It's called respect. The more I think about it, the more I realize the guys don't really respect me, no matter what I do.

.

.

.

xXx

.

.

 **Author's Note** : Hope the note didn't disappoint. It's just the first of many contacts the guys will be doing. Little Love bomb from Kyoya, with some realism. So…Mori? We'll see.

Next chapter – back to the guys. Kyoya confesses to the flowers, note and bugs. How will they react? What's Tamaki thinking now that he's had his talking to?


	14. Chapter 14 - The Boys and the Roses

**Author's Note** : Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. Please let me know what you are thinking. Your reviews keep me motivated and make me want to write faster.

 **Disclaimer** : Still don't own Ouran. Bummer.

Kyoya, you don't sound like a love-sick puppy anymore.

Good. That was annoying. It's about time you wrote about my evil genius.

.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Published** : 11/1/2017

.

 **Chapter 14 – The Boys and the Roses**

.

.

After lunch they decided to blow off some steam with a game of water polo. Kyoya, Mori, and Honey took on Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki and clobbered them. They all decided that the competition, exertion, and time away from the problem were just what they needed.

.

xXx

.

We all needed that. A healthy release of excess energy and emotion was smart before going back into that atmosphere and continuing our discussion. Haruhi means so much to all of us, arguing about her seems to bring out the worst in some.

"I'd like to take some time to meditate and organize my thoughts before we start again. I propose we take an hour for showers and contemplation," Mori suggested.

They were then shown to their guest rooms with the plan to meet back in Kyoya's room in an hour.

.

xXx

.

Reflection time was more productive for some than others…

 **Kyoya:**

Well, I know what needs to happen next. Everything seems to be going to plan. I just keep leading them from behind and nudging them at the right time. Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai are falling right into place and taking everyone where they need to go – they're practically doing all the work for me. Except for that shit about the debt. We're going to have to talk about that.

The flowers have been delivered and security says Haruhi and Kasanoda are back at the compound – I need to listen to the recording while the rest of the Club is off on their own.

 _Recording_ and Kyoya's thoughts…

 _Haruhi: Each Host has their own color rose. Mine are in the middle, deep red. The others' are around the edge: Tamaki – white, Hikaru – pale blue, Kaoru – orange, Honey – pink, Mori – dark blue, and Kyoya – purple. I assume this arrangement is meant to remind me of our relationships as Hosts. It's nice, but an expensive extravagance for something that will die or that I might throw out. Rich Bastards._

Just the reaction I wanted. Remind her of the extravagance of the Host Club and how over the top we can go to apologize. Future communications will be more personal and less expensive – to show her how we know her individually and to temper the feelings she'll get from this.

 _Security: The water is water. However, we did find this. It was in one of the flowers. We've deactivated it._

 _Kasanoda: They bugged the fucking flowers?! They sent a bug into the Kasanoda Compound?!_

Damn, Kasanoda. Calm down. The important thing is that your security found one. The problem is that they didn't find them all. Who trains your people? Do they really think I'd slip poison in the water? It's not like Haruhi's going to drink it.

 _Haruhi: Did you look in all the flowers and under all the leaves?_

 _Security: We found the bug, why would they put more than one in a bouquet of flowers?_

 _Haruhi: Because Kyoya-senpai is a manipulative bastard who never lets anyone get the best of him._

That's my girl.

I hear a lot of static and know a second bug has been found.

 _Haruhi: Go to HELL, Kyoya!_

 _Haruhi: You need to check every single flower, both the bloom and under the leaves. Then, please throw them all away, I don't want to see them again._

Lots of static and then each bug went dead. I would have expected nothing less from her. She's not only smart, she's clever. They got all the bugs, so I can only assume she noticed there was one in each of the six colors. I'm sure she did. Details like that don't get past her. She may be completely blind to the fact that all of us are in love with her to some degree, but non-emotional things she notices without even trying.

She's going to make an outstanding lawyer. Given the right opportunities, she'll be at the top of the profession. Since it's not possible to make her an Ootori, I can make her an Ootori attorney. I need to covertly control her education and make sure she is presented with the right openings at the right times. She just can't know I'm responsible.

The hour is almost up and the rest of them should be here soon. I only need to keep the plan on track. Compared to the fight for heir, this is child's play.

.

 **Mori:**

The first thing to consider is if we have convinced them they need to change. That everyone has a part in this. That the current relationship we have with her is toxic. Once that's done, we need to determine attitudes and behaviors that need to change. This is going to take all weekend. It should, we've a lot to clean up and it shouldn't be rushed.

She's so precious. I can barely remember what the Club was like before her: boring, isolated, and stale. The girls are nice, but I never pictured myself with any of them. They just don't create a spark. I hardly spoke, even to the customers. I let Mitsukuni handle all that. Even in a room full of people, I felt alone. Then she came in and sparks flew. She made it worthwhile to go to Club. I could watch over her and protect her from the other Hosts and even from herself – she's so clumsy. She makes me feel like I want to participate in life, not just watch it through Mitsukuni's eyes. We have to bring her back, and if I'm ever going to have a better friendship (or more) with her, she must be treated with the upmost respect, which I'm ashamed to realize I haven't done.

.

 **Honey:**

Things are on track and it seems like Tama-chan might be coming around from the father/daughter hang-up. I think the larger problem right now is Hika-chan and Kao-chan. The twins have been so close to each other their whole lives, they just don't have the concept of personal space that everyone else has. Getting them to take a step back and thinking before they touch her will be close to impossible.

Maybe eliminating some types of contact is the best place to start. I don't think Haru-chan has an issue with the small, affectionate touching they do, only the possessive, hurtful contact.

Haruhi is so sweet and cute, it will be hard not to jump in her arms and give her a big hug. She makes me feel accepted, but not condescended to. I can't even picture Club without her.

.

 **Hikaru/Kaoru:**

"Abusive relationship my ass." Hikaru was stomping around their room and yelling at Kaoru. "Who do they think they are? None of them are innocent in this. Why pick on me?"

"They didn't pick on you. They listed ways we've all been disrespectful to her," Kaoru sighed. "Hikaru, you were starting to understand until you took this too personally. Calm down and think. Think about how she's been treated and how we can change to get her to come back and stay."

"We can't lose her. It's like we're triplets. I can't lose her, just like I can't lose you." Tears were building in Hikaru's eyes.

Kaoru hugged his twin and reassured him, "I know Hika, I feel the same way. We can't lose her. That's why these discussions are so important. That's why change is so important."

 **Tamaki:**

Was Kyoya right? If the Host Club is a non-traditional family, then I wouldn't have to call Haruhi my daughter to have her in the family. Can I call her a good friend? My friends are more important to me than my father, so that sounds right.

She really does feel like she's more than a friend to me though. I feel so protective towards her. I care for her more than I do the others, more than I do Kyoya. If that's more than friends and different from being her father, what is it? How do I feel about her? What's deeper than friendship?

.

xXx

.

When they were all back in Kyoya's room, he took the lead.

"We need to move on from our previous topic of conversation. I hope we've all come to realize that some of our behaviors towards Haruhi are unacceptable. These need to change in order for her to come back. This must be a permanent change or she won't stay."

Kyoya looked around the room for agreement. Kaoru spoke up, "I think we all realize that without changing some things we won't have her in our lives anymore. However, making those changes will be difficult, especially when our current behavior has become a habit."

"You're right Kao-chan," Honey agreed. "We must develop a set of rules for our interactions with Haru-chan. We all need to agree on the rules and apply them equally to each of us. Most importantly, Haru-chan must agree to these rules, or they are useless."

"I agree, Honey-senpai," Kyoya said, inwardly smirking at him for following a plan he knew nothing about. "If we are unable to talk to Haruhi none of this works. We need to determine the best way to get her talking to us. We need to get her in a room with us to hammer out any agreements, rules, and issues."

"But, she said she didn't want us to contact her, and Kasanoda is backing her up." Hikaru pointed out.

"I took the liberty of sending Haruhi a bouquet of roses and a note from all of us. It arrived at the Kasanoda Compound earlier today." Kyoya announced.

"WHAT!" several of the hosts yelled.

"Kyoya, doing that without a group decision is treating us similarly to how we've been treating Haruhi," Mori challenged. Both Honey and Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"I realize that, Mori-senpai," Kyoya conceded. "However, we can't afford to let too much time slip by without contacting her. I made a judgement call. The flowers and note are simply an initial attempt and were only meant to keep her thinking of us. The roses I sent were a dozen deep red roses in the middle of the bouquet, surrounded by 6 each of our colors. The note was simple, generic, and benign. Here's a copy." Kyoya handed Mori a copy of the note, indicating for him to read it and pass it around.

The note made it around to all of them. Tamaki handed it back to Kyoya saying, "It's perfect, short, sweet, and full of feeling for our Haruhi. I'm sure it brought tears to her eyes." With that, his inner mind theater saw her opening the note, tears falling onto the paper, and then running to be embraced back into the Host Club. "Of course, I would have used much more romantic and flowery overtures, but I am half French."

Several of them noted that he said 'our Haruhi' instead of 'my daughter,' but decided not to comment and ruin the moment.

"I also bugged the flowers," Kyoya confessed. He reasoned that they had to know. They couldn't be blindsided if Haruhi brought it up.

"Kyo-chan, that was a terrible breach of trust. All that does is remind her that we monitor her life. Plus, you sent a bug into the Kasanoda Syndicate. Right now, he is the only one she is listening to. We don't want to make him any more of an enemy," Honey burst out. Murmurs of agreement were heard from the others.

"I realize that Honey-senpai," Kyoya concurred. "We all know how smart Haruhi is. We all know how devious I can be. I would have been extremely surprised if she wasn't expecting something like that. The bugs were found and my suspicions were confirmed. Listen…"

Kyoya pulled out his phone and played the recording. Anger, shock, disappointment, and dismay played across the listeners' faces.

"Kyoya, she had them thrown away. How can that be a positive thing? How?" Tamaki whimpered. "What was the point of sending them if they were destroyed and then tossed like trash?"

"I met expectations," Kyoya assured them. "Both Haruhi and Kasanoda were expecting something underhanded; I delivered. Now that that is out of the way, and they know we heard them discovering the bugs, we can move forward with overtures that are meant to succeed."

"Like what? Drugged chocolates?" Hikaru mocked.

"No, Hika-chan," Honey groaned. "Now that we've been the jerks she expected, we can now start sending things that are meaningful and show how much we know her and what she likes. Sending her personal things, things that prove we've been paying attention, will bring her around. They will demonstrate how much we care. That's what Kyo-chan is talking about."

Mori glanced at their faces and added, "We should each send one, and they should be delivered throughout the day tomorrow."

Not a muscle on Kyoya's face moved, but inside he was satisfied. Once again, Mori was doing the work for him. It was perfect; just what he wanted. On to the next phase.

"Excellent idea, Mori-senpai. The problem I see is that she wasn't at the Compound for part of today, and we don't know if she'll be there tomorrow," Kyoya advised.

"What do you mean she wasn't there? Where was she? Where did that pervert take her?" Hikaru had leaped to his feet and was practically shouting at Kyoya.

"Hikaru, sit down and calm down. Kasanoda's her friend, he's not going to hurt her," Honey snapped. "Kyo-chan, how do you know and where was she?"

Kyoya scanned the Hosts' faces and explained, "Yesterday, as soon as we knew where she was, I deployed officers of the Black Onion Squad to watch the Kasanoda Syndicate for information on Kasanoda's and her movements.

"I wanted to make sure he wasn't going to move her to a new location to hide from us. I also didn't want them leaving town. Before lunch I got a text from the Lead Officer that they were leaving the Compound. They followed them to the Planetarium, where they watched the show and went through the exhibits. Then they ate a late lunch at a noodle house that is owned by the Syndicate," he reported.

"Were they traveling with security?" Mori asked. He wasn't impressed with the security that handled the flowers.

"Yes," Kyoya answered, understanding Mori's implication. "They traveled in three cars and deployed prior to the main subjects arrival. Haruhi was dressed as a boy and four bodyguards accompanied Kasanoda and her into the planetarium. The six of them posed as a group of friends hanging out for the day. These four were his personal guards and, as such, are very good. She was protected the whole time, both from yakuza threats and us. We had men in the planetarium with them observing, but we couldn't get anyone into the restaurant. They definitely knew they were followed. They sat in the front window for lunch, allowing us to observe, rather than have the need to send someone in. Smart move on Kasanoda's part. After lunch, they returned to the Compound where they have stayed so far."

Tamaki had been gritting his teeth and trying to keep quiet as practice for when Haruhi came back to club, but he had to blow his top sometime…"We can't allow Haruhi to stay with that boy and go out on dates. Who knows what kind of poison he's filling her head with? He wants her for himself and, he could do anything to keep her."

"Tamaki, one thing at a time. Sit down." Mori's voice cut through Tamaki's whine. "Let's figure out the gifts and then determine delivery."

At this point, Kyoya took control of the discussion back. "We don't want to send doubles, so figure out what you want to send and then we'll decide together. Everyone gets to write their own note."

It turns out that there were doubles in the ideas. There was also a disagreement concerning the twins – one or two gifts. After lengthy discussion and compromise the gifts were finalized.

"Good, that's done," Tamaki sighed. "I didn't think we'd ever decide who'd send the fancy tuna. What about the notes?"

"We'll all write our notes tonight. If you're not sure what to say, the group can help. For delivery, if they haven't left the Compound, we'll obviously send it there. They'll have to go through security. I'm reasonably sure Kasanoda won't hide these from her," Kyoya theorized. "If they are outside the Compound, we can have them hand-delivered to her."

"That's assuming they are in public and we can get past their security," Honey stated.

"True. We should get all the gifts ready by tomorrow morning and then play it by ear. We can deliver when it makes sense and which gift is appropriate at that time," Mori suggested.

"What do you mean 'appropriate?'"

"If she was eating in a restaurant, it wouldn't be appropriate to give her food, like the fancy tuna, Tama-chan," Honey explained.

"It feels like a good time for a break. Let's all contact who we need to and get our gifts delivered here. I'll let the staff know that there will be deliveries arriving. Let's meet in an hour downstairs for dinner." And, with that, Kyoya dismissed the group.

.

.

.

xXx

.

.

 **Author's Note** : So, Kyoya doesn't seem to be learning a thing – or at least he thinks these lessons don't apply to him. He wants to control her education?

 **Next Chapter** : Haruhi gets 6 gifts and notes. Nope – I didn't break them up. You'll be getting all 6 next chapter. It'll be a long one.


	15. Chapter 15 - Saturday Afternoon

**Author's Note** : Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. This chapter is a special treat. I couldn't break up the six gifts, so you are getting a really long chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer** : Still don't own Ouran. Bummer.

Ritsu, how would you like to get closer to Haruhi?

Hell, yeah!

Great, you just have to get Ouran and Kyoya for me

Yeah, right. I can get her on my own.

.

.

xXx

 **Publish Date** : 11/5/2017

.

 **Chapter 15 – Haruhi's Saturday**

.

.

"Haruhi." She looked up at me and smiled that genuine and bright smile. It blows me away every time.

Then she said my name, "Ritsu," and my heart fluttered a little. This girl…

"There is a neighborhood street fair today near here. Want to go?"

"Sounds great. Am I going as a boy or a girl?"

I looked her over. We were sitting in the dining room eating breakfast, just the two of us. I wanted her to go as my date. I wanted to be able to hold her hand. Fuck it. "Go as yourself, whoever that is today. Be my date."

.

xXx

.

'Date' – did I hear that right? He wants this to be a date? He wants me to dress however and be his date? I've only been on that one disastrous date with Hikaru. I don't even think that should count.

Do I want to date Ritsu? Is that jumping the gun? He's asking me on one date, not to date him. What if something goes wrong? I don't want to ruin our friendship. But, something has been building over the last 36 hours – I was just thinking about it last night.

Crap – He's still looking at me waiting for an answer. I've just been staring at him this whole time like an idiot. I can feel my face turning red – I probably look terrible. And….he's still waiting for an answer…

With a big smile, I say, "Thank-you, Ritsu. I'm sure we'll have fun."

His face turns red, he reaches out to grab my hand, and I can barely hear, "I'll make sure of it."

.

xXx

.

As I was trying to get dressed for the Fair – I don't know how many shirts I went through and I still haven't found the right one – Tetsuya came into my room and said, "Young Lord, there is another delivery for Miss Fujioka. It is being examined by security."

Now what? "This better not mess up my date!" I mumbled.

Tetsuya tried to hide a smile as he walked into my closet and came back with a deep purple button-down shirt. "Wear this one," he suggested as he handed me the shirt.

"Thanks," and I put it on.

.

xXx

.

As we walked into the security station, I felt a sense of dread. What were they sending this time? How over the top was it?

"We had to open it to be sure it was safe," Souji handed me a box about the size of a shirt box.

"Haruhi, you don't have to open it. You don't even have to accept it. We can send it back for you," Ritsu explained. I think he was afraid it would hurt me.

I took a deep breath and confessed, "It might upset me, but I need to deal with this head-on. It's the fastest way through."

I opened the box and found a pair of jeans was nestled in tissue paper, with a note on top. I read the note first.

.

 _Dearest Haruhi,_

 _I know you don't like frilly clothes and we've given you way too many dresses, so here's a comfortable, fashionable pair of jeans – Hitachiin label, of course._

 _Please don't leave. I need you in my life, just as much as I need Kaoru. We opened our world to you and we'll never find another._

 _Please. I hate change, but I'll change my behavior rather than live with the change of you not in my life. You are too important to me to lose._

 _Please._

 _Hikaru_

I handed the note to Ritsu, surprised at myself for wanting him to read it, then took the jeans out. As expected, they looked like they fit like a glove: low-riders, deep blue, and still more fashionable than I'm used to.

"These are from Hikaru only? What are they up to now? And does he realize he didn't apologize?" Ritsu wondered out loud. He looked at me with curiosity on his face as he handed the note back.

"This is typical Hikaru – very selfish. First, he gives his toy a present and then he begs, trying to make me feel guilty. He didn't apologize because he probably thinks it was someone else's fault, like Tamaki's. He must have written this note himself. I'm sure he spent a lot of time writing it. It is typical Hikaru, but it shows he knows he needs to change. The jeans aren't something I would normally wear, but they show an improvement for him. It's thoughtful to get something other than a dress.

"Now is where they want me to see them as individuals, and to see that my leaving hurt each of them separately, as well as the group. It's also where they tone down the gifts and make them more personal, showing how well they know me.

"Last night I thought a lot about what their next move would be, considering that Kyoya is probably pulling the strings in the background, but would be influenced by Honey, Mori, and to some extent, Kaoru. I had a few ideas, and this proved one of them right. I wonder if they thought of the gifts on their own, or if Kyoya had to help them out with his dossier on me."

"He has a file on you? Are you kidding me?" Ritsu was outraged.

"Don't flatter me. He has one on everyone. We don't call him the Shadow King for nothing."

With that, I turn abruptly to the door and say, "I'm going to change clothes and then we can go," and walk out.

.

xXx

.

I made sure we had enough security. Because the Fair was in one of our neighborhoods, there would already be a large syndicate presence. In addition, we brought along the four bodyguards that went with us yesterday and a second team that would watch from a perimeter. It was only a couple more guys than I usually go out with.

Tetsuya gave me regular reports. Ootori's security were following us, but so far it appeared that they were just keeping tabs. No other syndicates had appeared.

I briefed Haruhi on all the security and about being followed. She decided to just ignore all of it and enjoy the Fair.

"This is so much bigger than the street fairs in my neighborhood. I'm so glad we came." Haruhi was holding my hand and leading me from booth to booth.

It seemed she was determined to try every food being offered. How does she stay so skinny? A stiff breeze could knock her over.

"Mmmmm. Ritsu, you have to try this." She held out a taiyaki [AN: sweet cakes griddled into the shape of fish] for me to try. I reached out and held her hand, lifted it up to my mouth, and took a bite – all while never taking my eyes off hers. It was supposed to be romantic or maybe even erotic, but she just smiled at me and said, "It's good, isn't it?" She's so dense.

When she left security to change clothes, she was already dressed in jeans and a white blouse, so I figured she was going to switch jeans. Damn, was I glad when she showed up ready to leave in a dress that started in white at the top and gradually changed to light purple at the hem, which came down to just above her knee. She smiled at me and I swear looked a little shy when she said, "I thought we should look like a couple." I didn't think the day could get any better.

Now Tetsuya grabbing the purple shirt made sense. She had told him to grab certain clothes and then 'a couple simple dresses, whichever he liked.' He knew about her purple one.

After trying several other food stands, we ended up looking at the different artisan pieces. She was admiring a watercolor of cherry blossoms when Tetsuya came up to me with a report. "Young Lord, one of Ootori's security just approached a perimeter guard with a package for Miss Fujioka."

"What? Here?" Haruhi exclaimed. Tetsuya is really going to have to work on being quieter.

I nodded at him to continue and to include Haruhi in the report. "It's a small box, about the size of a text book. We can have it taken back to the Compound and scanned by security."

.

xXx

.

"No, please bring it here," I requested. "No sense in dragging this out. It's not going to be dangerous. It looks like I'm getting six packages today. If they had it delivered here, they obviously wanted to observe my reaction. I won't feed their egos by reacting the way they hope."

Ritsu looked at me like I was crazy, but nodded to Tetsuya, who then made a gesture to the perimeter guard and he brought the package over. All this crazy security. If I didn't think they'd stop me, I would have just gone over and grabbed it from Kyoya's security. Really – it's not like it was a bomb.

It hadn't been unwrapped yet, so I tore into it – I couldn't be graceful with just one hand, and Ritsu and Tetsuya had to help. Inside the box was a note and a book. I read the note first.

.

 _Haruhi,_

 _I am sorry for not being the protector I should have been to you for the past months. I regret not coming to your aid on Thursday and allowing you to be injured._

 _While nothing but honest and consistent change can begin to make up for past mistakes, please accept this token of my friendship. I know she's one of your favorite authors._

 _Please consider coming back to the Host Club. I will protect you._

 _Takashi_

.

Inside the box was a first edition of From a Land Where Other People Live by Audre Lorde. Her writings about social injustice inspired my mother, and, in turn, inspire me in my chosen career. I fought tears as I leafed through it. Mori knew this about me – he wouldn't have needed Kyoya's files to come up with this. He probably knows me the best out of the five – not including Kyoya and his damn spy network.

"It surprised me that Morinozuka-senpai didn't stand up for you. I would like to hear his reasoning for allowing it to get this far," Ritsu said as he read the note. He seemed disillusioned every time Mori-senpai was discussed. He truly looked up to him.

"I would too. I wonder if he even realizes."

"Miss Fujioka, I'm sure you don't want any harm to come to this gift. We can have it taken back to the Compound for you," Tetsuya explained. Damn, did he notice the emotion on my face? Did I give it away?

I put the book and note back in the box he was holding. "That would be appreciated. I don't want to spill anything on it, and with one hand it would be very awkward to carry. Thank you, Tetsuya."

He handed it back to the perimeter guard who left with the package. I looked up and found Kyoya's security guard looking at me. Turning away, I hoped he couldn't see any reaction to the book. I didn't want a report getting back to the guys about how the gift affected me.

When did my life get so complicated? Oh, yeah. When I couldn't just stay in the noisy library to study.

.

xXx

.

Over the next couple of hours as the Young Lord and Miss Fujioka strolled through the fair they ate more from the stands, looked over the handmade goods for sale, and he played some games. She really can't with that arm in a sling.

The Young Lord has never had a girlfriend before. Considering some of the advice he's gotten from the fellas over the years, I'm glad it's turning out well. Miss Fujioka may be a commoner, but she shouldn't be treated as common. She's not a bed her and leave her girl.

It's not appropriate to use 'sweet' to describe the future syndicate leader's relationship, but that is what I think of, over and over. I see them holding hands, laughing, sharing food, looking at each other, and generally being happy and I'm happy for the Young Lord. Not everything has to be cut-throat and vicious in his life.

Shit. Here comes a guard with another package.

.

xXx

.

"Young Lord. Miss Fujioka. There's a package."

I looked over and saw a small rectangular package in Tetsuya's hand. Here's number three. "Tetsuya, could you open it for me? I don't think I can manage with just one hand and my other arm is hurting."

"Sure, Miss Fujioka."

He tore off the paper and opened the box. It was a gift box for a pen and pencil set with a folded note inside. I took the note to read it.

.

xXx

.

 _Dear Haruhi,_

 _I apologize for the way I've taken advantage of your friendship. I have been intrusive, disrespectful, and caused you pain. I've been isolated with Hikaru for so long, I'm still learning how to become good friends with people that aren't him._

 _Remember that time we stole your pencil to auction off? I didn't understand why that was a problem for you, because I didn't understand that you weren't a toy to be played with. I understand that now._

 _Please don't leave the Club. Please don't leave me. I want our friendship to be as equals and will do what is necessary for that to happen. Please help me rebuild it._

 _Love,_

 _Kaoru_

.

xXx

.

"He sounds a lot different from his brother. Almost like he understands what a jerk he was," Ritsu speculated. He had been reading the note over my shoulder.

"Kaoru has always been more thoughtful and rational. However, he lets Hikaru lead him down the devilish path without considering consequences. They weren't something either of them really ever considered prior to accepting that the people around them aren't all against them," I sighed. "They are so complex, both as a pair and individually. The significant change I need is probably unachievable."

"What's this about stealing a pencil?" Ritsu asked. I could tell Tetsuya was curious too.

"It was a mechanical pencil that was easy to write with. It wasn't about just that they stole it, but how I found out about it." I go on to tell them the story of the Lobelia girls, me threating to leave, and what they did to get me to stay.

"What they did was endearing, I guess, but it didn't promise any change or anything," Ritsu pointed out.

"Yes. They didn't get it then, and now it may be too late." I put the note back in the box and asked Tetsuya if he could make sure it got back to the Compound.

Lobelia? Lobelia? It isn't the best platform from which to jump to law school, but they do have a great reputation. My mother went there and then on to study law just fine. I'm sure I could pass their entrance exams and earn a scholarship. Would they help me pay off my debt to the Host Club? It would be one sure way to get away from the Club. A clean break. They even have dorms there – which would help seeing as how far from home it is. I wonder if I could get a scholarship that would cover the dorms too. If I stayed there, the guys couldn't just drop by anytime and harass me. This is sounding more and more like a solution. I'll research more tonight and call them next week.

"Haruhi? You OK?" Ritsu is trying to get my attention. I was off in thought and hadn't heard him start talking. I looked up and he asked, "What were you thinking about?"

"A possible solution, but I'm not ready to talk about it." I looked around for somewhere to sit. "Can we sit down? There's a bench over there and we can watch the kids play kingyo-sukui [AN: goldfish dipping]."

"Sure." He led me over and we sat down, with him on my right side. After a few minutes, his left arm came around me and his hand settled on my hip. I leaned into his shoulder and he took my right hand in his. This was how we watched the koi back at the Compound. It was comfortable and relaxing. I was able to tune out everything that had been happening and just watch the kids having fun, remembering things like that from my childhood.

.

xXx

.

'A possible solution?' I wonder what that means. I can't tell what she's thinking. How does she see wrapping this up? It's either a clean break from the club or going back under strict conditions. Is there a third option that I'm not seeing? And, if it's a clean break, will she come out as a girl? Obviously, I need to talk to Haruhi about this rather than speculate.

Get a grip, Ritsu. Enjoy sitting here with her head on your shoulder. And, CHILL.

About half an hour later, I heard Haruhi let out a big sigh and then shift around in my arms. "Are you OK?" I asked.

"I'm getting tired and my arm is throbbing. It needs some ice. Sorry, Ritsu, I think we need to leave."

"No problem. Let's get you out of here and get some ice on that shoulder." I leaned over and kissed the top of her head, then signaled Tetsuya to get the car. We walked to the nearest street that wasn't blocked off from traffic and the limo picked us up.

.

xXx

.

I don't think any of us were surprised that a gift was waiting when we arrived back at the Compound. This time it was a package designed to keep food cold. Souji put the open package on the table in front of me and said, "It's fancy tuna, pretty high quality by the look of it. The package doesn't have any bugs. We haven't determined if the tuna is safe to eat."

I reached down, grabbed a piece, and popped it into my mouth. Everyone looked at me like I had two heads. "Guys – they are trying to apologize and get me to come back. Sending bad tuna would certainly mess that up," I laughed. "Where's the note?"

I smoothed the note out in front of me and read…

.

 _Haruhi,_

 _I want to extend my apologies for the way I have treated you during your tenure as a Host. It was not gentlemanly to consider you with such derision._

 _There are many ways to adjust my behavior and the way in which the host club is run that will allow for your return._

 _I have come to rely on your insight, honesty, and bluntness. All traits that are absent most often in my daily life. Please consider returning to the Host Club. We will meet your reasonable requirements and start fresh._

 _Respectfully,_

 _Kyoya_

.

xXx

.

"'Reasonable requirements?' He makes it sound like you're going to request a certain kind of tea. Does he always sound like he's got a huge stick up his ass?" I asked her. "Ootori is usually intimidating and formal, but this note sounds like his secretary wrote it for him."

"That's just him. It's a risk to put something in writing that he wouldn't want to show up in the papers. Writing he relies on my 'insight' and 'honesty' and that he would adjust his behavior is actually a big gamble for him. He's showing me how much he trusts me by writing these things down and giving them to me. This time the gift is almost irrelevant. I love fancy tuna, but they all know that. It doesn't show me that they know me at all. The note shows that he knows me to be trustworthy. That I won't reveal the weaknesses he wrote. It's a big deal."

She looked back at the package and lamented, "I almost wish there was a bug in this so he could hear that I got the message.

"Ritsu, after all that food at the fair, I'm not hungry, but this tuna shouldn't go to waste. Can you give it to your security? I only want the note. I'm going to go to my room and lay down. I'm suddenly very tired."

.

xXx

.

After her nap, Haruhi had come to my room and found me struggling with more math homework I had tried to forget I had. She had offered to tutor me any time I needed it, and I said yes. I mean, DUH, of course I said yes.

"Ritsu, you didn't subtract x from both sides of the equation. Let me show you." We were sitting side by side with math homework in front of us. I kept stealing glances and wishing I had the guts to put my hand on her thigh. She had showered and changed after her nap and was now wearing a red tank top and black shorts. I'd never seen her in anything like that and it was very distracting.

After another 30 minutes, I think I finally understand the problem set. That was when Tetsuya knocks on the door. "Another package, Young Lord, Miss Fujioka."

I must have actually growled out loud because she started laughing. "There's only one more after this one. We're almost at the end. If this starts up again tomorrow, I'll send them back. Come on. It's time for a break anyway." She stood up and held her hand out to me. I grabbed it and she led me out the door, following Tetsuya.

.

xXx

.

This time it was another book – a French cookbook.

.

 _My Darling Haruhi,_

 _I apologize from the bottom of my heart for your recent injury. I am disgusted that such a thing happened and deeply regret my role in it._

 _I also apologize for the way my behavior can embarrass you and contribute to you wishing to walk away from me and the Ouran Host Club. You are truly a special young woman and deserve to be treated as an equal._

 _I hope you can find it in your heart to come back to me and the Club. Things will be different; I just need to be given the chance._

 _I know you enjoy cooking and have mastered your mother's recipes. This book is one of my mother's favorites. I hope you enjoy it._

 _Much Love,_

 _Tamaki_

.

"I can't believe it." I stood shaking my head back and forth completely dumbfounded.

"What?" Ritsu asked, as he read the note over my shoulder.

"He didn't call me his daughter and he didn't call himself my father. Did we slip into another dimension? Tamaki always calls me his daughter. Always. In every conversation, every voice message, every text message, every note, every everything. The only thing I can guess is Kyoya threatened him with death if he didn't leave that out of this note. Out of all the things I ever wanted to change about how we interacted, this was one of the biggest and one of the most impossible.

"I just don't know what to think. This whole day has been so strange and emotional." I turned to the window and tried to center myself. I just stood there taking deep breaths for a few minutes. They left me alone to my thoughts.

"Ritsu, I think I need some time to myself. I'm going back to my room. There's still one more package to come, this time from Honey-senpai. My guess is it will come around dinner time and be perfect for dessert. Please come get me when it arrives. Thanks. Thanks for everything."

I picked up the note and book, and walked back to my guest room.

.

xXx

.

It was about an hour later that I knocked on Haruhi's door to tell her the last one had arrived. We walked to the security station and there was a basket of strawberries and a note.

.

 _Haru-chan,_

 _Surprise! I bet you thought it would be cake. I know you don't like a lot of sweets, so I decided a basket of plump, tart, and slightly sweet strawberries would be perfect. You can eat them as a snack or turn them into the dessert of your choice._

 _I know I haven't always been the friend that you needed and I've imposed on your friendship many times. I'm sorry for that. There are many things I still need to learn about having an equitable friendship and there is no one else I'd rather learn them for but you._

 _My life and the Host Club will be gloomy without you. Please come back. I know I can be a true friend._

 _Love,_

 _Mitsukuni and Usa-chan_

.

"Well, that's the end of them," I announced, looking at Haruhi with concern. She seemed to be in a daze. I'm not sure what she thought about after Tamaki's gift, but it didn't seem to settle her or cheer her up. Assholes. I'm not letting another package from them into this Compound or near Haruhi!

"Yes. He's right, I am surprised it's not cake. I didn't think Honey-senpai would be able to resist sending something sweet that he would like. Strawberries are a good choice. They're my favorite and can be used in any number of dishes." She grabbed one, bit off the fruit, and tossed the green top in a nearby trashcan. "Maybe we can find a good recipe in the French cookbook for dessert with strawberries," she suggested.

"But not tonight," she sighed turning to look at me. "Ritsu, can we just go sit at the pond and do nothing for a while? I'm not even hungry for dinner. I just want to sit and watch the fish until I'm tired enough for bed."

"Sure we can, Haruhi." I turned to Tetsuya and told him to take the strawberries to the kitchens and have them hold them for Haruhi and then to take the note to her guest room.

Turning back to her, I reached out my hand and said, "Let's go." Anything for you, Haruhi.

.

xXx

.

.

 **Author's Note** : So, which guys hit the mark and which threw a gutter-ball? Did some of the notes seem strange? There might be an explanation for that…

And what is Haruhi thinking? And how is Ritsu handling it? She sure is relying on him a lot. But, does she seem to harbor some feelings for a couple of the other guys?

Captain Rose 35: Lobelia for you. It's an interesting idea. Anyone want to see it go that way?

Does anyone know if there is any info out there on Kasanoda's dad? I haven't read the manga yet. If he's mentioned, can you tell me the chapter? Thanks!

Next chapter: Back to the boys. Their side of the gifts.


	16. Chapter 16 - The Boys' Saturday

**Author's Note** : Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. To all you new followers out there – please post a review and let me know what you think. What will keep you coming back?

 **Disclaimer** : Still don't own Ouran. Bummer.

.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted** : 11/11/2017

 **Chapter 16 – The Boys' Saturday**

.

.

The notes were written, the gifts were wrapped, and the male members of the Host Club were sitting in the Ootori dining room eating breakfast. No one could really believe that Kyoya was awake at 9:00 AM, but the obliteration of several alarm clocks and a knot on Tamaki's head from one of them were evidence of the violent wake-up call.

Everyone had decided to write their notes privately. They wanted their individual personalities to be showcased and not send one overly-edited by the club. Kyoya and Honey had insisted that everyone make a copy of their note, and they would show the group when their gift was sent. They reasoned that, while the notes were personal, their impression will encompass the entire group.

.

xXx

.

Back in Kyoya's room after breakfast…

Hikaru could barely contain his enthusiasm. His gift was going first, and he was sure the jeans were a perfect start. He just knew that she'd wear them today. He picked ones that will look painted on and show her hips off perfectly. They weren't frilly or girly at all.

"OK, Hikaru. Your gift has been sent. Let's see your note," Kyoya requested. Inwardly, Kyoya was concerned about Hikaru's note, especially after he was told Kaoru didn't see it first. He had supported this gift going first, thinking that if the note wasn't good, the rest will make up for it.

Hikaru handed the note to Kyoya and watched as it was passed around and read.

"Shit, Hikaru. You do realize you didn't even apologize? Right?" Kaoru stormed. How could his brother be this dense?

"Yeah, Hika-chan. You offered to change, which indicates that you know she doesn't like some things about your attitude, but you really didn't say you felt bad about that," Honey explained. He was worried. If this was the best Hika-chan could do, then they were never going to get him to change enough.

Hikaru was getting embarrassed. He was never any good at putting thoughts into words. "Hey. I did the best I could, and this note is from me – just me. She'll know it's from me. The jeans are important too. She'll love them. No frills, no skirt, no girly. They are perfect. They show I know what she wants."

"Which model did you send her? I didn't get a chance to look at them before you wrapped them up," Kaoru asked.

"That newest model from the last show. The deep blue ones."

"You think she'll like those?" Kaoru was stunned. Everyone looked at him worriedly. "Those are very low-riders and styled to look painted on. When the fuck have you ever see her wear anything like that without us forcing her to?" His voice was getting loader and harsher. "I'll tell you when. NEVER! We've never even been able to force her into something like that. What were you thinking, Hikaru?! Shit!"

Hikaru looked at Kaoru with glassy eyes. He really tried hard on this – put a huge amount of effort into that note and the jeans.

"Calm down, Kaoru," Mori insisted. "Have some faith in Haruhi. She'll take the sender into consideration for each of these gifts. We aren't trying to show her we're perfect. She just needs to see improvement and dedication to change." Mori turned to Hikaru, "This gift and note show that you put considerable thought into them. Haruhi will appreciate the effort and the sentiment. Although, you really should have apologized."

.

xXx

.

There was really nothing to do until time for the next delivery except wait for Kyoya's security to report if Haruhi left the Kasanoda Compound.

After an hour or so, Kyoya got a text message that he shared with the group.

 _Txt from BOS (Black Onion Squad):_

 _Fujioka and Kasanoda left compound. Following_

"They are leaving the Compound. Follow me." Kyoya stood up and quickly walked out into the hallway.

The Hosts followed him down the hall, up to the next floor, and into what looked like a multi-media room. Against one wall there were monitors three high and five across, with a large control panel and work chairs spanning the length. Another wall had one huge monitor with its own control panel and chairs. There was a large conference table and chairs in the middle of the room. The third wall was all one big white-board, and the forth had couches and a coffee table forming a seating area. All-in-all it looked like a huge security office, which is what it was.

As they looked closer at the monitors, they were seeing six different views of car interiors. There was one person sitting at the control panel under the set of monitors, working the controls.

"Katsuo, are we up and running?" Kyoya asked as he strode into the room.

"Yes, Ootori-sama. The six monitors above show the lapel cameras of our security team. As you can see, they are still in the cars following the subjects. The seventh monitor above shows the street map of their location with markers for each officer and one for the subjects."

"Kyoya, we knew you were having her followed, but we didn't know you were filming her. Can we see yesterday's footage after this?" Tamaki asked.

"No, there isn't any from yesterday. We started recording today," Kyoya explained. He'd watched the feed from yesterday and there was nothing there that was pertinent enough for them to see it. He didn't want to sit through it again.

"We have a three two-man teams to follow Haruhi. Each team has a car and driver. The feed you are seeing is live from a camera disguised as a lapel pin they are wearing on their jackets. Haruhi won't know she is being recorded by looking at the officers.

"Any indication on where they are going?" He asked the security tech.

"They are heading in the direction of a relatively large street fair. Other than that, there are many destinations that are possible in that direction."

A few minutes later, Kasanoda's car stopped and let them off at the street fair. The security teams parked and followed.

 _Video Feed: Haruhi wearing a white/lavender dress and Kasanoda wearing faded jeans and a purple shirt, walking together. They were holding hands and she was pulling him towards a food stand._

"She's not wearing my jeans!" Hikaru pouted. "Where did she even get that dress? It's not one of ours."

"They look like a couple. That looks like a freaking DATE!" cried Tamaki. "No, we can't let that pervert take her on a date!"

"They do seem quite close and comfortable with each other," Kyoya mused. This is one of the dangers of letting this drag on. Haruhi is vulnerable and hurt now, Kasanoda has her all to himself, and is the only one she's listening to right now. How good of friend is he being right now? He's probably working hard to be the opposite of everything she's saying the Host Club is. How much will he turn her against us?

"What do we do?" Kaoru looked at the group, hoping someone had a good idea. The only thing he could come up with was to kidnap her and that was an incredibly stupid idea.

Mori explained, "We have to stay the course. If she wants to continue our friendship, it will hold. What he says won't matter. She knows us, she knows we are capable of being the friends she needs. Kasanoda is her friend, but he also owes a lot to the Host Club. He'll offer his opinion when asked, but I don't think he'll actively torpedo us."

"Well, you've got a hell of a lot more faith in him than I do, Mori-senpai. If I was him, I seize this opportunity to turn her against us and make her mine."

"It's a good thing he is not you, Hikaru." Mori commented.

 _Video feed: Haruhi and Kasanoda ate at several stalls. Then, after she got a pastry, Haruhi holds it up to Kasanoda, he takes a bite while looking into her eyes._

"That's too much. She's dense, but even she should get that." Hikaru stood up and started pacing. "This is getting ridiculous."

 _Video feed: Kasanoda pulled back with a glint in his eyes and Haruhi looked up at him, and with an innocent smile asked him if it was 'good?'_

"She looks like she doesn't get it. Like she's asking if he liked the food," Kaoru pointed out. "Maybe she is that dense."

"Of course she's that dense," Kyoya snapped. "Just look how she doesn't realize any of our feelings." He regretted saying that immediately, but it looks like only Honey and Mori caught it, and they didn't say anything.

"It's time to send in the next one. We need one that will be emotional in a good way," Kyoya paused, thinking. "Mori-senpai, we'll send yours."

 _Video feed: A security officer went up to one of Kasanoda's perimeter guards, messages were exchanged, the perimeter guard brought the package to Tetsuya, and he handed it to Haruhi. Haruhi had trouble opening it with one hand and Kasanoda and Tetsuya helped her open it._

"She's letting them help open the package?" Hikaru sounded really offended.

"Relax. How's she going to open it herself with one hand? We should be glad she's opening it there and not taking it back to the Compound," Kyoya sighed.

 _Video feed: Tetsuya held the open box and Haruhi took the note out and read it. The expression on her face was tender and sentimental. She then lifted out the book as leafed through it, eyes glassy from tears not shed._

Mori gave one of his rare smiles. The look on her face told him that she understood at least most of the feelings behind the note and gift. He would probably have to hit her over the head with that book to get her to realize his deepest feelings for her.

 _Video feed: Haruhi hands the note to Kasanoda to read while she continued to look at the book._

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Hikaru screamed. "She letting him read the notes?! She's letting him read our personal thoughts and feelings for her?! That's unacceptable. We have to get her away from him – NOW!" He was up and running for door faster than the other Hosts could process his action. He threw open the door and ran past the guards. He only got about 10 yards before being restrained and returned to the security office.

"Going off on a crazy mission with no plan, no backup, and no possibility of success is futile. We need to continue to observe and develop a plan. It needs to be rational and tailored to fit Haruhi's personality. Now, sit down and be helpful." Honey pointed to the chair Hikaru had vacated. "Besides, Takashi and I are the only ones who can get past the guards, and we're staying here to come up with something that will succeed."

"I think it's fair to say that all of us are offended that she's letting Kasanoda read the notes. However, there is nothing we can do about it," Kyoya said.

 _Video feed: Haruhi put the book and note back in the box and Tetsuya handed it off to the perimeter guard._

"I'm assuming they are holding it for her or taking it directly back to the Compound. She wouldn't want to have it get damaged at the fair," Kyoya hypothesized.

Over the next couple hours, the Hosts continued to watch the feed as they ate lunch and drank coffee (more caffeine – just what they need).

 _Video feed: Kasanoda bought Haruhi and ice cream cone that they shared. The pair 'window shopped' at different stands, while holding hands. Kasanoda played different games while Haruhi cheered him on._

"Let's send Kaoru's now. It will bring back memories of how far we are willing to go to keep her," Kyoya advised and he sent a text to his security to have it delivered. Kaoru handed his to him to be passed around.

"Good concept about equals in the friendship," Mori pointed out.

Honey nodded in agreement. "I also like the part about understanding she's not a toy. It's a good note."

 _Video feed: Kaoru's gift made it to Haruhi. She was holding her bad arm and they could tell she asked Tetsuya to open it for her. She took the note and read it. She had a long-suffering look on her face. Kasanoda read the note over her shoulder._

"I'm not sure what to make of that look. It's almost like she's heard it before and it didn't work then so why should it work now," Tamaki mused.

"Thanks, Boss. I'm so glad my note got such a positive reaction from her," Kaoru said sarcastically. "And that bastard is now reading the note over her shoulder. So, she's not even reading them first now – they are reading them at the same time!" Kaoru crumpled his note up and threw it across the room.

 _Video feed: Tetsuya takes the gift and note and hands them back to security. After she talks to Tetsuya and Kasanoda for a while, she stands there looking off into space. She seems to be saying 'Lobelia.' Then a lightbulb look overcomes her face._

"She looks like she's just thought of something. Is she remembering us dressed up as girls to keep her from leaving us for Lobelia?" Tamaki looked around the room to see if the rest were as encouraged as him.

"Maybe, but that look is more satisfaction than fond remembrance." Kyoya was worried. It was almost as if she remembered Lobelia and thought of it as an alternative. Shit – he didn't factor that into his plan. He thought she didn't like those girls enough to not consider Lobelia as a transfer.

 _Video feed: Haruhi and Kasanoda walk over to a bench and sit. His arm comes around her back and he puts his hand on her hip. She leans into his shoulder and then they hold hands._

"That's just perfect. I can't handle seeing her new 'boyfriend' shoved in my face. I don't want to watch anymore." Hikaru got up again and started pacing.

"Boyfriend? Boyfriend? Kasanoda can't be her boyfriend; I'm supposed to be her boyfriend," Tamaki said softly with wonder in his voice – Like he was just discovering something.

Hikaru stopped pacing and stared at him, along with the rest of the Hosts. What did Tamaki just say?

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note** : Little shorter than I thought it would be. Decided to cut it here and continue the boys' Saturday in the next chapter.

Could Tamaki actually be coming around? Took some monumental things to get him there.

How are the boys doing? Gifts and Notes? What do you think?

 **Next Chapter** : The rest of the gifts and the boys' next plans…


	17. Chapter 17 - The Boys' Saturday Pt 2

**Author's Note** : Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. Welcome to the new readers.

 **Disclaimer** : Still don't own Ouran. Bummer.

.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 11/18/2017**

 **Chapter 17 – The Boys' Saturday Continued**

.

 _Previously…_

" _Boyfriend? Boyfriend? Kasanoda can't be her boyfriend; I'm supposed to be her boyfriend," Tamaki said softly with wonder in his voice – Like he was just discovering something._

 _Hikaru stopped pacing and stared at him, along with the rest of the Hosts. What did Tamaki just say?_

.

xXx

.

"Tama-chan, what did you just say?" Honey couldn't believe his ears.

Tamaki stood up, and still staring at the monitor showing Kasanoda and Haruhi sitting together, struck a pose similar to a General commanding his troops. "I'm supposed to be Haruhi's boyfriend!" he yelled. "I don't love her like a daughter – I'm in love with her as a woman!"

Various degrees of celebration where displayed around the room. Kaoru and Honey jumped up and down and hugged him. Mori gave him a slight, hesitant smile. Kyoya gave him a quick pat on the back. And, Hikaru looked at him in fear and jealousy.

.

xXx

.

 _Video Feed: Kasanoda kissed the top of Haruhi's head, signaled Tetsuya, and then they got up and walked away._

"Shit – did you see that? He kissed her. He actually kissed her." Kaoru was livid. This was getting totally out of hand.

"We all need to calm down. There isn't anything we can do about Kasanoda right now. We have to get her to meet with us and fix this. We need calm, cool heads to strategize. Stop bouncing off the walls." Kyoya needed to rein these idiots in or who knows what stupid thing they might do.

"That includes you, Tamaki. We're all happy that you want to be her boyfriend rather than her father, but we are going to have to strategize love lives later. We have to get her back first." Kyoya looked back to the monitors.

 _Video Feed: Kasanoda and Haruhi get into the car and are driven back to the Compound._

"They're going back. Let's send in Kyoya's gift," Mori suggested. Maybe having a gift waiting would help take her mind off Kasanoda. Mori was beginning to wonder if the Yakuza heir would torpedo them to get Haruhi.

Kyoya signaled security to deliver the fancy tuna and handed a copy of his note to Mori to read and pass around.

"Kinda sounds dry, Kyoya-senpai. Not a lot of emotion," Kaoru commented.

"Well, look who sent it," Hikaru blurted out.

"Haruhi will understand the meaning behind the words. It's rare for me to say I rely on anything and that I will meet someone else's requirements. She'll understand the significance," Kyoya responded. Yes, Haruhi will be able to read between the lines. He hoped she realized the trust he was showing her. This note alone should show her he wants her back and will adjust some things for her.

"What do we do now? No more feed and we need to wait to send the next gift," Kaoru asked. They still had a lot to discuss.

"We need to develop a list of rules for interacting with Haruhi. Specific rules will be easier than each of us determining what in our behaviors needs to change," Honey explained as he walked over to the white-board wall and picked up a marker.

Mori joined him at the white-board and took the marker, "I'll write, Mitsukuni." He took the cap off and wrote the first rule.

 _Rule: No going to Haruhi's house without an invitation or approval from her. No surprise visits._

"Wait a minute, Senpai. You're telling me we can't just drop in a visit our toy?" Hikaru argued.

"Hika, she's not our toy, she's our friend," Kaoru reminded him.

"Does she ever drop by any of our houses uninvited?" Kyoya asked. He was greeted with shaking heads and several 'No's. "Well then, we need to extend her the same curtesy that she extends us.

"Next rule, no more kidnapping or surprise activities." Mori wrote it down.

"How do we get her to come along on our adventures? She's a member of the Host Club, these are required," Tamaki exclaimed. "Some of these are decided at the last minute."

"As the President of this Club, you should be able to plan activities better. Besides, there have been many activities which we knew in advance and we waited until right before to spring them on Haruhi," Kyoya answered. "For club activities that are planned in advance, she will be required to attend with the rest of us. Spur of the moment activities she should be given a choice, like the rest of us."

"What about non-club outings? Outings with just one or two of us? Like to play dress-up?" Hikaru protested.

"Whether they are known in advance or not, she must be asked. If she doesn't want to go, then that decision is to be respected," Kyoya stated in a firm tone.

Discussion went on for another two hours as a list of rules was hammered out. It was a work in progress and wouldn't be finalized until Haruhi approved it.

.

xXx

.

"It's time to send the next package. Tamaki – you're up." Kyoya signaled security to take that gift to the Compound as Tamaki pulled out his note and passed it around.

"Tama-chan, I can't believe it. You didn't call her your daughter. You didn't call yourself her father. I'm so happy," Honey burst out.

"I'm not her father. Ranka doesn't like me and one of the things I've realized this weekend is that by forcing myself into his role, I was insulting him. He'll never like me if I keep that up."

"Tying your two mothers together through recipes is a romantic idea. Good job," Mori complemented.

"Thank you, Mori-senpai." Tamaki turned to Kyoya and groaned, "Can we take a break until Honey-senpai's gift? I think we all need some time."

Kyoya looked around the room. Tamaki looked completely worn out. Those self-discoveries had taken a lot out of him. Kaoru looked just about as beat. Mori and Honey appeared to be fine, but he could see the strain around Mori's eyes and Honey's extra nervous behavior. Hikaru still looked ready to kill Kasanoda.

They were going to have to address that relationship soon. Requiring them to change and then coming back with a boyfriend is asking too much.

"One hour break – meet back here and we'll send the last package."

.

xXx

.

An hour later they were sitting around the conference room reading Honey's note.

"That note was as sweet as you are, Honey-senpai," Tamaki complemented.

Karau agreed, "Yes, and we all need to learn how to be more equitable friends. Friendship is a two-way street and we haven't given Haruhi that level of friendship. I hope we've all realized as much as the Boss seems to have this weekend."

"Now that the gifts are done and there is no more video feed, let's quit for the night. Dinner followed by a movie in our private theater?" Kyoya suggested. "And, starting tomorrow – the plan to get Haruhi to meet with us."

With everyone's agreement, they took off for the dining room.

.

xXx

.

Later as they all watched the movie…

 **Tamaki** : I'm in love with Haruhi. I can't understand how I didn't realize it sooner. We must get that pervert away from her. Kasanoda cannot have my Haruhi. I am the princely type and I will have my princess. Now that I am not her father, I know she will walk away from him and run into my arms. I'll lavish her with gifts. She'll never have to walk to and from school. I'll hire a maid to clean her apartment, so we can spend all our time together. As her boyfriend, I'll hold her hand and hug her and kiss her anytime. It will be wondrous!... _Mind theater takes over for the rest of the movie_.

 **Hikaru** : Shit. Both Tamaki and Kasanoda are in love with Haruhi. What am I going to do? She's supposed to be my friend. My best friend. She can't be Kasanoda's girlfriend. She can't be the Boss's either. She's mine. First things first, we need to get her back and away from Kasanoda. Once she's back I know she'll pick her best friend over her former 'father.' She doesn't need anyone else but me and Kaoru. The three of us are perfect together. We're like triplets and we can share everything. She looked way too comfortable with Kasanoda. She held his hand! She put her head on his shoulder! She doesn't do that with us. What does he have that I don't? I'm her best friend… _His thoughts went like this through the whole movie – no resolution, just making himself more and more frantic._

 **Kaoru** : We need to get her talking to us. I'm surprised how close she appears to have gotten to Kasanoda – and how fast. They've been friends for a while, but he's really stepped up his game. She deserves better than what she's been getting from us, but not from him. Hikaru wants her. He says she's his best friend, but he definitely wants more whether he'll admit it or not. I think he's got a decent chance against Tamaki if we can get her away from Kasanoda. We can't begin to do that until we get her talking to us. How do we do that? Are we expecting her to call and thank us for the gifts? If so, that's a pathetic plan. I'm sure Kyoya-senpai has something up his sleeve. It better work – I don't think we can go through another day of watching the two of them together. It was painful to see her in that sling and know that I had a part in hurting her. It was painful to watch her with him and know that she wouldn't be there if we weren't such dicks. We have to do better by her.

 **Mori** : To get her talking, we need to contact her directly and request the meeting. She won't call and thank us and then magically want to meet. A simple, direct invitation, with no gift, is best. Haruhi is tired of all the ceremony and fancy trappings. She doesn't like us throwing our money around. She's not impressed by any of that, so we shouldn't use it. We can't meet at Kyoya's house. She'd never agree to that, she's got no power here. The club room is probably not a good idea either considering the bad memories it will bring up. We need someplace neutral or balanced in her favor – her apartment? No, she'd feel obligated to provide refreshments or she'd worry that she couldn't make us leave. A commoners' restaurant or coffee shop? The park? I'll see what everyone else suggests. But, there is one thing we should all agree on – NO Kasanoda… _his thoughts ran to his former apprentice – coming up with scenarios to get Haruhi away from him_.

 **Honey** : I'm tired of those three idiots – well, mainly just Tama-chan and Hika-chan. Kao-chan has really calmed down once he realized how big a role he's been playing in all this, how he's been blindly following Hika-chan's lead. The rest of us should be able to come up with a reasonable plan to talk with Haru-chan and bring her back into the club. We do need to get her away from Kasanoda's influence. Any one of us would be better for her than him. We all want her back and we all just plain want her. We won't be able to settle that until we rebuild the friendship, and we can't do that without talking to her. I'm getting really sleepy. We'll figure this out tomorrow… _And Honey drifted off, holding Usa-chan tightly_.

 **Kyoya** : It was a slight miscalculation to not anticipate Kasanoda getting so close to her. They aren't well suited. Given enough time and rope, he'll hang himself with it and she'll realize that they aren't a good match. This is just a rebound from her relationship with the Host Club. I need to get the idiots to just wait for the inevitable ending. The critical thing is to get her talking and then have a productive meeting. The plan is coming together; I need to keep it on track… _A calculating glint shown in his eye as he started typing on his laptop_.

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note** : Now would be a great time to post a review. How's the story going? Is it getting boring? Repetitive? How do you want it to end? What's missing that you want to see happen? I'm about 4 chapters ahead and more reviews give me inspiration to write more and post faster.

So, Tamaki seems to have woken up, but there still seem to be problems there. None of the guys like her with Kasanoda. Are they just friends or headed for something more? When is this big meeting going to happen? Is she just going to tell them to go to hell? What do you think about the gifts? Did they show how much they know about her? Some more than others?

 **Next Chapter** : Haruhi and Kasanoda go out again – the boys tag along – and Mori jumps into action.

.


	18. Chapter 18 - Thinking and Noodles

**Author's Note** : Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. Every review is like a present and we've broken 100!

 **Disclaimer** : Still don't own Ouran. Bummer.

.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted:**

 **Chapter 18 – Thinking and Noodles**

.

Ritsu and I didn't leave the koi pond until late last night, so it wasn't a surprise that I slept in until almost 11. Because of my injury and all the stress from the guys, I've been more tired than usual.

When I woke up and saw the clock, I still didn't have much motivation to get out of bed. I stretched the best I could without aggravating my shoulder and then laid on my back looking at the ceiling. What am I going to do about this mess? Did I really want to leave the Host Club? How would I pay off my debt if I left? Can they change their behavior enough to make a safe environment? Sometimes it was scary watching those four run at me. I was never sure how far they were going to go; was I going to be crushed, spun around, or pulled apart? And were the others ignoring it because they didn't care or because they didn't think it was a bad thing?

I thought they were my friends, but that eroded away so slowly that I didn't even notice until recently. I heard once that if you put a frog in boiling water it will jump out, but if you put it in warm water and slowly heat it to boiling, it won't notice, and it will die just sitting there. I feel like that frog, except I finally ran when the water boiled. Do I really want to go back to the ones that tried to cook me?

If I make peace with the Host Club, under what conditions do I return? Will any conditions make me feel safe? Respected? Like a friend? How will the new conditions be enforced?

I guess it comes down to this…are they really my friends? Are they my friends that don't know how to be friends and deserve a second chance or are they spoiled rich bastards who want me around as a mascot, toy, or commoner oddity? What do I bring to their lives? What do they bring to mine? What does the loss encompass if I were to not go back?

If I don't go back to the Host Club, will they leave me alone in school? Will I have to leave school completely to get away? If that's the case, the only alternative I see is Lobelia.

There is a knock at the door and I hear Ritsu's voice, "Haruhi? Are you awake?"

"Come in," I respond. I'm under the covers so it shouldn't be a problem.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were still in bed."

As Ritsu turned to leave I called after him, "It's OK. I wouldn't have said 'come in' if I didn't mean it. I guess 11:30 is too late for breakfast."

"Yeah, but it's not too early for lunch. Get ready and we'll eat – what are you in the mood for?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I need to go to my apartment sometime today. I need to check the refrigerator and see if there is any food that needs to be eaten right away or thrown out. I also need to pick up some other clothes, clean the place up a little, and do some laundry." It will be good to get back to a little normal. Maybe that will straighten out my head.

"How about this," he suggested as he looked at me hopefully, "we go out for lunch and then swing by your apartment on our way back. If there's anywhere else you need to go, we can do that too."

There was a pause before he asked, "Haruhi?" he had a puzzled look on his face, like something just occurred to him. "Why would you need to do laundry at your apartment? I can have it done for you here. I think it would be hard to do with your arm in a sling. Doesn't it still hurt?"

I don't want to ask him to have it done. I want to do as much as I can for myself considering I'm staying here all week, but…"Yes, it still hurts. You're right; I probably couldn't do it myself."

"Hey, don't worry about it. You are here as my guest - you shouldn't have to do stuff like that. We have employees here that we pay to do those jobs. If you do it yourself, you're wasting my money because they don't have enough to do. Besides," he gave me a sweet smile, "you're injured and need to take it easy."

He sat down on the bed next to me. "Do you need to ice it before we go to lunch?"

"It's stiff right now. Let me get up, take a shower, and get dressed and see how I feel. Thanks, Ritsu."

.

xXx

.

An hour later we were back at the noodle place I own, complete with our guards and Kyoya's spies.

"This is so yummy. Thanks for bringing me back. The guys always feel the need to go someplace really fancy, but I'm not comfortable there. Besides, if you can get food this great for these prices, why pay more?" She was waving her chopsticks in the air and stuffing her face. I'm glad she likes the food here. I don't like those fancy places either, but I go with my dad for business when I have to.

There were a few other customers in the place. I recognized most – family members of employees, neighborhood small business owners, and some teens from around. We may own this place, but it isn't just for yakuza. We run it like a business, complete with delivery. Nothing illegal happens here (except for maybe some low-level discussions). It's kinda the 'don't shit where you eat' principle. We keep the costs down for the neighborhood – a good will gesture.

Haruhi and I are sitting at a window table, so Kyoya's guys don't have to come in. For laughs, I sent some food out to their cars. They're eating, so they must enjoy it. So far, no packages for Haruhi.

She seems lost in her own world every once and a while. "Haruhi? You OK?"

She jerks her head towards me with a start. "Yes, sorry. I've got so much on my mind, I'm letting it run away thinking."

"You know I'm here if you want to talk about it. I may not have the best advice, but I'll make a good sounding board." I wish she would talk to me about what she wants. I know I can help. If she wants to talk to them, I can arrange a safe meeting. If she never wants to talk to them again, I can do that too – with the help of the fellas.

"I feel like I can't move forward with anything until I decide if they really are my friends. If they are really my friends, but idiots that don't know how to be friends, then I want to give them one more chance, a very structured, strict chance. If they just view me as an oddity, a toy, or a commoner, I don't want to ever talk to them again. But how do I figure it out?"

I wanted to tell her the perfect way to solve her problem but, "I have no fucking clue. Dealing with all six at once is too complicated. Try deciding one at a time. Does it have to be an all or nothing deal?"

"I'm not sure. If I go back to being a host, it would have to be all of them. If I don't go back to the club, I can deal with them individually." She sighed and looked out the window at Kyoya's security teams. Is she thinking that no matter what she decides, they'll never let her go?

"You're right. I need to think about them individually. There is one that I really want to stay friends with and three that I have no idea if we can make it work. The other two are a tossup. I guess I need to start with the three idiots. They'll be the hardest."

Damn, I know how the three idiots are, but not sure who the one is she really wants to stay friends with.

"I appreciate you talking to me about all this, Ritsu. You've been a rock for me the last couple of days. I don't even want to think about where I'd be without you. I'm not sure it's fair to be dumping all this on you. It's great that you are here for me, but I can't imagine that this has been enjoyable – listening to me go on and on about my problems, talking about those six guys, taking care of my injury, and putting up with Kyoya's tails and all their gifts. Thank you."

And then she did it, she gave me that heart melting smile, the one that makes my heart race and my stomach flip. I reached over and took her hands in mine. "Haruhi, I'm your friend and I want to see you happy and will do what needs to be done for that to happen. You are not imposing on me in the least. I want to help in any way I can. I want to."

I took a deep breath and said, "I've never had a real friend outside the Syndicate before. Believe me when I tell you this friendship is good for both of us. I'm here to support you, no matter what, and you give me a new perspective on life outside of Ouran and the Syndicate. Your acceptance of me as a person, not caring that I'm the heir to a yakuza syndicate, has given me confidence in parts of myself that I didn't have before. I hope that if you do go back to the Host Club, we can still remain close friends."

Wow, I said it. It wasn't a confession, but no matter what happens in the future, I want to be her friend. I want to be there for her, just like she's been there for me.

Our eyes had been locked the whole time. I had watched the emotions run through those gorgeous eyes: gratitude, worry, kindness, relief, and then acceptance. Way to go, Ritsu!

.

xXx

.

Remain friends? Of course we can remain friends. What is he even thinking?

"Ritsu, I'm your friend. I'll always be your friend. You are a wonderful person and our friendship is based on respect and kindness. Those are the friendships that last. It doesn't matter what happens with me and the Host Club, I'll always be here for you." I squeezed his hands and smiled at him.

An expression of relief and delight came over his face as my words sunk in. I don't understand how he could have thought our friendship would be in jeopardy. I'm glad I was able to reassure him.

We were done with lunch and he looked at his watch. "We should get going or we'll run out of time to do something fun later."

The next thing I know we are in the car headed towards my apartment.

.

xXx

.

"I'll check the refrigerator first," I decided as we walked in the door. When I opened the fridge, I saw that it wasn't that bad. "This is good. There's hardly anything in here, so almost nothing's spoiled. I was going to the supermarket on my way home on Thursday, so those groceries were never purchased. I just need to throw out these leftovers from Wednesday and I'm done with the fridge."

Ritsu had come into the kitchen behind me and was leaning against the counter, watching me. He seems to have calmed down since our discussion at lunch. "We should empty the trash too. Where do you take it?" he asked. I was surprised. The guys would have never thought of that.

"Thanks, Ritsu. We should do that on our way out." I walked towards my bedroom and called, "I'm going to get some more clothes for the week and my extra uniform."

After he got the suitcase down from the closet, he helped me pack up the clothes. I can't fold a thing with this injury. I asked him to leave so I could grab some more underwear. As I was closing the lid and zipping it up, there was a knock on the door.

I heard Ritsu say, "I'll get it." He opened it before I could stop him.

.

xXx

.

Earlier at the Ootori mansion…

"Kyoya, I don't think any of us can take another day of sitting up in that surveillance room watching and talking about the problem. We need to do something." Tamaki was visibly exhausted. He hadn't gotten much sleep and that brought out a slight whine in his voice. But, he had a point.

They were in the dining room eating breakfast and drinking a lot of coffee – from dark roast to whatever Honey was drinking that looked like it had more whipped cream and caramel than coffee.

"We did something yesterday. We sent the gifts – they were the set up for getting her to talk to us. We need to follow through on that." Kyoya looked around the room, taking inventory, "Don't you agree that the sooner the better? With Kasanoda and other issues, we need to have this settled before Tuesday."

"Yeah, but we still don't know how!" Hikaru whined, sounding like spoiled child without his toy. He did nothing last night to calm down and gain perspective. He had worked himself into a lather about Kasanoda, Haruhi, and how she belonged to him and his brother. It had taken Kaoru forever to get him to bed.

"Let's go back to the security office and figure it out. I'll have fresh coffee delivered up there." Kyoya got up and walked out, assuming the rest would follow him. The guards were keeping the three idiots here, but sooner or later Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were going to make up their minds to leave and go right through security. He wasn't quite sure what to do when that happened. Best to keep everyone as productive as possible.

They picked up the conversation once they were all sitting at the conference table. The feeds showed nothing but car interiors – security waiting to follow them if they left the Compound.

For the next couple of hours, they 'discussed' how to get her talking. It started off congenial, but deteriorated into a yelling match with way too many personal derogatory comments. Clearly, they were all pushed to the limit by the situation, Kasanoda, and the fear that they really had driven her out of their lives.

"ENOUGH!" Honey roared as he slammed his hand on the table. In a dark Honey voice, he continued, "We are going around and around and not solving anything. What is the ultimate goal here? To bring Haru-chan back into the Host Club. Right?" Nods all around. They were all intimidated by Honey's dark side. "Then until that time, egos, romance, and personal agendas don't matter. No one here can deny the difference she's made in ALL our lives. We all need her back. Just look at us. She's the only thing that means enough to all of us that would make us fight like this. Focus! We must figure this out."

"A direct meeting request without any gifts or sparkle is what's needed. She's not impressed by the trappings, so we need to drop them completely," Mori explained. "One of us needs to go over there and request a meeting."

"Why not all of us?" Hikaru asked.

"Do you really think that Kasanoda would open the door for all of us? Do you really think that Haruhi would want to see all of us at once?" Kyoya was impressed by Mori's idea, but couldn't help thinking it was self-serving. He was sure Mori meant that he should go himself.

"Ootori-sama," came a call from the bank of monitors. "They are leaving the compound."

The six hosts jumped up and went over to watch.

 _Video feed: The car drove a couple blocks, parked, and Haruhi and Kasanoda walked into a noodle restaurant. They greeted a few people and took a table in the front window._

"That's the noodle restaurant the Syndicate owns – where they ate Friday," Kyoya clarified. "Looks like they are sitting in the window again, so we don't have to get anyone in there."

 _Video feed: Waiter comes up and takes their order. Kasanoda points out the window, talks for a bit, then they all laugh as the waiter leaves._

"Wonder what that was about," Honey murmurs.

 _Video feed: All three teams show a runner from the restaurant coming up to their cars carrying paper bags. The bags are handed to the drivers, some words are exchanged, and the runners go back._

The detail leader calls in over the radio, "They just delivered lunch to all the teams. Delivery guy said, 'complements of Kasanoda Ritsu,' and left. Orders?"

Kyoya picked up the mic and pressed the button, "Enjoy lunch, but don't lose them, and keep the cameras on them, not your food."

Five teens looked at him in surprise. "What? They can eat. It's not like Kasanoda poisoned them or that he is trying to lose the tail."

 _Video Feed: Kasanoda and Haruhi finish eating, dishes are cleared away. They seem to be discussing something intense._

"She doesn't look happy," Tamaki observed.

 _Video feed: Haruhi's expression turns softer. She keeps speaking until she finishes with a huge, genuine smile. Kasanoda reaches over and takes her hands in his._

"Well, she's happy now!" Hikaru exclaimed, anger burning in his eyes.

 _Video feed: Kasanoda's talking. He looks flustered and his legs are shaking. Haruhi gets a strange look on her face, concentrates on a reply, and answers with a confused look on her face._

Kaoru yelled, "What the hell did he just say?"

"Did he just confess?" Honey asked.

 _Video feed: A look of happiness comes over Kasanoda's face. He talks to her for a minute, then they get up to leave._

"Well, it looks like he did, and she didn't reject him," Kyoya calmly answered.

Around the circle, six teens either said or thought, "Shit."

 _Video feed: Back in the car, driving to the next destination._

"Doesn't look like they are going back to the Compound," Kaoru observed as the cars moved on the display map. "It looked like they are headed for her apartment. What are they going to do there?"

To everyone's surprise, Mori turned and headed for the door. "I'm going over there to talk to Haruhi. Kyoya, get your security to let me go or I'll just go through them."

"Here. Catch," Kyoya threw a small box at Mori, who caught it on the run. "I'll call a car for you and have them let you go. Call us from the car and we'll plan strategy while you're in route." Kyoya notified his driver and security to be ready for Mori.

The conversation over speaker phone wasn't productive. Tamaki wanted Mori to stop on the way and get flowers. Hikaru wanted Mori to kick Kasanoda's ass. Kaoru wanted him to go in, sweep her off her feet and bring her back with him.

Mori, Kyoya, and Honey decided he'd go in calm, ask for the meeting, and play it by ear. If any of them could be counted on to be calm, it would be Mori. He wouldn't lose his cool trying to convince her of anything.

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note** : I had planned a confession, but it's just too early and I'm not sure I want it to go that far with Haruhi and Kasanoda. But, having the guys think that's what happened could be fun…

Some answers to reviews:

A Musing Brunette: Yup, I messed that up letting Kasanoda read the notes. The only excuse I've got is that in my head they are close friends – much closer than the anime portrays. I also didn't write the scene where everyone is congratulating Tamaki correctly based on your review. Going back and looking at it, I know what I was thinking, but it's nowhere on the page. They were relieved and congratulating him because with that announcement, the father/daughter crap is over with. You were dead on with the gifts. Those impressions are exactly what I wanted. More about them will become clearer later.

Captain Rose 35: You really want to see Kyoya get slapped. You just might get your wish. They still have to discuss the debt.

Kasanoda/Haruhi fans/enemies: I realize this is a different pairing than most are used to or like. Although I am surprised at the number of you that want the relationship. I didn't select characters for the summary when I uploaded the first chapter because I wasn't sure of the end pairing. I'm still kinda not sure. We'll see.

Lobelia fans/enemies: You haven't heard the end of Lobelia…

 **Next Chapter** : Mori and Haruhi's meeting…


	19. Chapter 19 - The Apology

**Author's Note** : Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. They are inspiring and addicting. Hope you enjoy this one – just how in the world are they going to apologize?

 **Disclaimer** : Still don't own Ouran. Bummer.

.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 12/1/2017**

 **Chapter 19 – The Apology**

.

Kasanoda opened the door to find Tetsuya standing there with a message. "Young Lord, Morinozuka-san is here and wishes to speak with Miss Fujioka." He gestured to the street where Mori stood outside the security perimeter.

"Mori-senpai is here?" Haruhi came up behind Kasanoda and peeked around him. "What does he want? I told them not to contact me." She stood back and tried to figure out what to do. Did she want to have this meeting now, later, or never?

"I suppose I should meet with him. He's the most rational of the group and I sure don't want any more of them here."

Kasanoda told Tetsuya to send him up but to let security know that if any of the others show, they were to be kept out.

"He's on his way. Haruhi," Kasanoda turned to her, put his hand on her good shoulder, looked her in the eye, and said, "I don't want to leave you alone with a member of the Host Club, no matter who it is. I'm asking you to please let me stay."

"Ritsu, it's Mori-senpai. I really do think I'll be safe with him, but I don't want to be alone. I'm not sure I trust any of them. Please follow my lead."

She reached up with her right hand and took his left off her shoulder, lacing their fingers together and holding his hand for reassurance. It was inevitable that they came, but she was hoping for more time. At least it was Mori-senpai.

Mori walked into the apartment and looked at Haruhi and Kasanoda, his eyes lingering on their hands. Tetsuya stepped out and shut the door behind him. The pair stood there silently, waiting for Mori to make the first move. Mori turned a little more to his left to give the camera he was wearing a better view. The guys would be able to see and hear everything that happened, but they couldn't talk to him. He had refused to wear an earpiece. There was no way Tamaki or Hikaru were going to be in his ear during this.

"Haruhi, I wanted the opportunity to talk to you…alone," he started, as gently as he could.

"Mori-senpai, I asked that none of you contact me, yet you are here. I'm not sure if I can trust anyone in the Host Club, and that includes you. I don't feel safe alone with any of you. Do you have a solution to this? Do I need Ritsu here for protection?" Haruhi did her best to sound emotionless. She didn't want to give them any reason to think she wanted to come back. She still didn't know herself.

Mori's eyes stared directly into hers. He knew she was trying to hide her feelings, and was doing a decent job. The only thing he was really feeling from her was nervousness.

"Haruhi, I understand your apprehension. I can promise you your safety, but your acceptance of that promise is hampered by past experience. What would make you feel safe?"

"I need Ritsu near. He can wait in the kitchen." Kasanoda looked at Haruhi with refusal in his eyes. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Please. You'll be able to hear me if I need you. Let Tetsuya know to stop Mori-senpai if he tries to leave with me."

Kasanoda looked up at Mori and threatened, "Morinozuka-senpai, I am trusting you with Haruhi. I will wait in the kitchen and will come if called. Do not make me regret that decision."

Mori nodded as Kasanoda went to the kitchen, texting Tetsuya.

 _At the Ootori mansion:_

" _Ritsu? She called him Ritsu? And he's not leaving the apartment?" Tamaki's voice had become high enough for only dogs to hear by the end of that statement._

 _Kyoya sighed, "We knew this was a possibility. None of us want him there. We've all been in that apartment and know he will be able to hear their conversation, but this is Haruhi's call. We have to start respecting her wishes. Otherwise, what's the point?"_

"As you wish," he said to Haruhi. "Can we sit?"

"I don't think you'll be here long enough for that, Senpai. Please say what you need to say."

Mori took a deep breath, centered himself and began, "Haruhi, on behalf of the entire Host Club we apologize for taking your friendship for granted and turning it into something that only benefits us. We have shown you a complete lack of respect for your time, attention, feelings, and friendship. We have casually crossed boundaries without concern for your welfare and have intruded into parts of your life where we have no business. We have disregarded your autonomy and individuality and treated you as an object, a toy. We have viewed you as less than us, as a commoner. We have physically assaulted you and provided you with no safety within the Club. We have overrun your wishes and entirely discounted your opinions. And, most importantly, we did all this under the guise of friendship. In short, we took advantage of you, over and over again. We are deeply sorry, and ask for forgiveness. We wish you to come back under new terms and conditions."

By the end of Mori's speech, tears were streaming down Haruhi's face. She was stunned. Stunned that they realized they had done those things. Stunned to hear the words.

Kasanoda was also shaken. He had heard everything. They picked the exact right person to come and deliver that apology. None of the others would have been able to do it with that level of sincerity and commitment. He was at a loss of what to do next.

" _That was perfect. The longest speech I've ever heard from him and he nailed it to the wall. Look at how it affected her. It was perfect." Kaoru was practically jumping up and down._

" _When did we do all of that? I didn't do all of that! He exaggerated. Why is he confessing to stuff we didn't do?" Hikaru was outraged. They were never that bad to Haruhi. She was their friend, dammit._

" _Hikaru, sit down and be quiet," Kyoya glared at him and pointed to a chair. "We've been through this several times. All of us are guilty of at least one thing on that list. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai even itemized it all for us on Friday. If you can't grasp the totality of the situation, we might end up having to decide we have to kick you out to get Haruhi back." Hikaru sat down and turned his back on the group._

"I think maybe we should sit down." Haruhi led him over to the low table and they sat down across from each other.

"Thank you, Mori-senpai. Thank you for acknowledging those things. Thank you for apologizing." She sat there, looking out the window and breathing deeply – slowly the tears ended. It was clear she was processing everything he said, and she didn't want to be interrupted.

After several minutes, she countered, "When you string them all together like that and say them all at once, it gives a clear picture of everything I've been put through. Because you put me through all that for months without realizing it, because I've never seen any evidence that any of you could change, because I don't know how I can feel safe around you again, because my life has not been my own and I want it back, because of all those things, I am unable to accept your apology at this time." In the kitchen, Kasanoda desperately wanted to tell her how proud of her he was.

" _What! How can she not accept? We can change! I know we can!" Kaoru exclaimed. "I can't believe this. What else do we have to do?"_

" _I don't understand. We're a family. Families apologize, make up, and move forward." Tamaki sat there stunned, shaking his head back and forth._

 _Kyoya couldn't hold his tongue, "Did any of you really think that saying 'we're sorry,' no matter how sincere and heartfelt, was really going to be the end of this? Idiots!"_

Mori was not surprised by Haruhi's announcement. He had been expecting something like that. The hurt was too deep, the betrayal too extensive. He looked into her eyes in understanding and acceptance, "Haruhi, you have every right to not accept. I understand your wariness. If you feel we haven't completely ruined the chance for any type of positive relationship between us in the future, we would like the opportunity to earn your acceptance of our apology."

"How do you intend to do that?" she questioned. She could think of several things that she wanted to do to them or have them do, but there was no way they were going to suggest those on their own.

"We would like to start with a meeting of the seven of us. You would be able to express the changes that have to happen, and we can come to an understanding of the new way to interact and run the Club." Mori tried to give her as much control as he could.

"When and where would this meeting take place?" Haruhi asked. "I better not find out that the other five are outside right now waiting to barge in here." The look on her face was a mixture of anger and fear.

Kasanoda pulled out his phone and texted Tetsuya, asking if the other Hosts had shown up.

"They aren't here. They sent me as an emissary." Mori was quick to reassure her. "We think it would be in the best interest of us as individuals and as a Club to hold this meeting prior to school starting again on Tuesday. As for where, we don't have a location picked currently."

"Monday night is acceptable," she hesitated. "As for where…" She trailed off and paused before continuing, "We could hold it at the Kasanoda Compound."

" _No way in fucking hell!" Hikaru exploded. "She can come here. We are not going there – he's not even involved!"_

" _I agree," Kyoya hissed. "But, she won't come here though. Puts her at too much of a disadvantage."_

Mori thought that was a terrible precedence to set, but waited for Haruhi to continue. This was definitely a time he was glad he wasn't wearing an earpiece.

"The Compound would make me feel the safest, but I don't think it's fair to you or necessary." She looked at Mori, "We need to decide a neutral setting. That eliminates everyone's homes, the Club room, and Ouran in general."

"What about a private room in a restaurant? We could book it for the evening."

Haruhi thought for several minutes. "I have some conditions." Mori nodded, indicating for her to go on. "None of you or your families can own the restaurant. Expenses must be paid by the club. My debt will not be increased. None of your bodyguards can be in the room. There will be no physical contact between me and any of you. Any agreement that comes out of this meeting must be just that, an agreement. I will not have any conditions forced on me. I will have my opinion heard and respected.

"The purpose of this meeting is for **me** to tell **you** what must happen in order for me to return to the Club. You are asking me to return – I am not asking you. If you disagree with my conditions, they can be discussed, but I will not come back unless I am satisfied with the circumstances."

She paused, took several deep breaths, and continued, a look of uncertainty on her face, "I will be honest. I am not sure I will be returning under any circumstances. Did you listen to yourself when you apologized? That's a lot to have been put through. That's a lot to forgive. I will never be able to forget it. However, I am willing to have the meeting, and will come as open-minded as I can be. Do you agree to my terms?"

Mori looked at her, expressionless, and thought it over.

" _I don't agree to those terms. She's going to force who knows what down our throats and we have no guarantee that she'll stay. She needs to stay. We need her back." Hikaru was pacing around the room, practically growling out the words._

" _Those terms are reasonable after what we, as a group, have done to her." Honey smiled, "I'm glad to see Haru-chan stand up for herself like that. Maybe Kasanoda is a good influence?"_

" _Or, maybe this confidence has been there all along and this incident brought it out with a vengeance," Kyoya remarked. "Either way, I find the terms acceptable for a first meeting. There's not much we can do about them – it's either agree and have a meeting or disagree and don't have one. We need the meeting."_

"We agree," Mori nodded at her. "I will text you the location details tonight. Is meeting at 7:00 acceptable?"

"Yes, I will see you then."

With that finalized, Mori decided to get out before something went wrong. As he walked down the stairs and out to the limo, he couldn't help but be impressed by Haruhi's confidence and standing up for herself. She truly was an amazing woman with strong, positive traits that would make any friend, boyfriend, or husband proud. He loved her more than he realized. Now what should he do?

Kasanoda came back into the room and took Haruhi's hand and squeezed it. "You were so strong. You did great!"

"Thank you, Ritsu," Haurhi whispered. She felt exhausted, wrung out. She let go of his hand, and headed for the bathroom. "I just need a minute to myself, please." And, she shut the door behind her.

.

xXx

.

Back at the Ootori mansion…

Kyoya called the best sushi restaurant in town and booked a private room for tomorrow night, 7:00 to close, just in case. It was located in a Suoh hotel, but they didn't own the restaurant.

As Mori walked back into the room, Kyoya told everyone to sit down. "We need to discuss this meeting and how to handle it."

"No, Kyo-chan. We need a break. We have over 24 hours before the meeting and all of us are strung out from this. We all need some physical activity and time away from this stress.

"You have neither a dojo nor a meditation room. Takashi and I are going back to his house to train and relax. I suggest everyone else be allowed to leave and we all meet back here tomorrow after lunch. Everyone here will promise to go nowhere near Haruhi," he flashed them the dark Honey gaze and Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru nodded in agreement. "If anyone goes near her, tries to contact her, or jeopardizes our goals in any way they will answer to both Kyo-chan and me." With that, he turned and walked out of the room with Mori on his heels.

.

xXx

.

I'm sure I'm a mess. I need to wash my face.

Will they really recognize and follow my conditions? I wouldn't put it past them to set it up as I specified, but then once I get there they take it over. There is no way that I can enforce any of that on my own. I'll have to ask Ritsu to help me. I should be able to do it on my own, but one against six is off balance whether the six are rich or commoners.

I have no doubt that Mori-senpai wrote that apology. I don't think any of the others could have been that sincere. Well, maybe Honey-senpai, but I don't think so. His would have been too over the top.

I would have never gotten anything like that from Tamaki-senpai or Hikaru. They probably don't even believe that the Club has done all those things to me.

Kaoru's apology would have been genuine, but not as meaningful. He's too overshadowed by Hikaru to not go along with his craziness. He may have good intentions and even appear to stand up to him, but I believe he'll buckle in the end. Hikaru is more important to him than anything.

And, Kyoya. He'd say anything that was necessary (that he could swallow) to get a situation to come out his way. He's been manipulated by his family and he's manipulated them back and everyone else he comes in contact with for so long, I don't think he knows how to have a normal give-and-take relationship. To have a true friendship, as equals. He'd never give anyone that much power over him, not willingly.

I have to do what's best for me. They definitely don't have my best interests in mind. What's best for me is to make sure I'm protected, no matter what happens. I'll need Ritsu for that.

"Ritsu," she called, as she walked out of her room. "The suitcase is ready. The only thing I have left is to check messages. Then let's go do something fun and forget about all this until tomorrow. We can plan then. OK?"

He smiled, "OK. I'll get the suitcase, you check the messages."

.

xXx

.

I take the suitcase to Tetsuya and have him put it in the car. When I turn back, Haruhi has just hung up the phone and is looking at me in shock.

"My dad left a message. He was just checking up to see if everything was OK. He'd like a call back when I have the chance. He also talks to Kyoya-senpai when he's out of town to find out how I'm doing. What if he calls him? What will Kyoya-senpai say? This whole mess will get 100 times worse if my dad finds out and comes home. He'll go crazy and kill them all."

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note** : What did you think of the apology? I don't know how many times I rewrote that paragraph. Mori is the only one who could have delivered it, and he did it off the top of his head. It's a fine line to tread keeping Kasanoda around to be able to help her and giving her her privacy with the Hosts. The meeting is going to be fun to write – I haven't gotten there yet.

Give me a review with ideas about Ranka (or any others). I will be including him in this story somehow, along with Kasanoda's dad – that's going to be interesting. Not sure how to write him yet.

 **Next Chapter** : A night out on the town.

.


	20. Chapter 20 - A Night Off

**Author's Note** : Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. They brighten my day. This chapter is a mix of fluff and seriousness. Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer** : Still don't own Ouran. Christmas is coming up...

 **Trigger warning** : Mention of abuse/domestic abuse

.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 12/10/2017**

 **Chapter 20 – A Night Off**

.

"Well, we can't let him kill them all, but he does have every right to be totally pissed." If Ranka gets wind of this and comes back, those six jerks will be in the middle of a huge shit-storm.

Haruhi nodded and sighed, "There is no way I can hide this from him when he comes back, but I'd like to have it somewhat resolved before he finds out. You know him, if I don't get it fixed, he'll fix it for me. That would be horrible."

I couldn't help but laugh a little. I'd met Ranka several times and he was a character. He even intimidated this yakuza-heir. I have no doubt he'd have no mercy for the Host Club. "You better call him and tell him you're fine. That might delay him calling Kyoya-senpai. Then you can talk to Kyoya-senpai about what he'd say tomorrow at the meeting."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll go call."

She took the phone into her room to call and was back in about ten minutes.

"He's fine. They are having a great time on their anniversary trip – enjoying the sun, sea, and the beach. I told him I was fine and doing a lot of homework and studying. He didn't seem suspicious. Fortunately, he didn't ask where I was staying." She was looking at me with guilt on her face. "While I didn't technically lie to him, I don't like holding back the truth. It's not the way I was raised and I'm not proud of myself. But, there are good reasons."

I smiled at her and put my arm around her shoulder, "You're not holding back the truth forever, just until he gets home. And, you're not hurting him by doing it. He might not understand, but he'll forgive.

"Now, let's do something fun!" I joked as I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. I have to get her mind off all this shit for at least tonight.

.

XXx

.

We decided to go against what we usually like and go out for a nice dinner and then whatever sounded like fun. We weren't really dressed right so we went back to the Compound to change clothes and let security get prepared. We took the regular group, but only Tetsuya and one other were dressed to go into dinner with us.

When she came out of her room in her dress it seemed like one of the cliché scenes in a bad anime where the guy has to reach down and get his jaw off the ground. She looked stunning, absolutely stunning. She was wearing a pale-blue dress. I can't describe it any other way than fluffy – the skirt floated around her legs, but not before it came down and hugged her waist and hips. For being so thin, she's got great curves. Haruhi had done some magic chick thing with her hair, but I don't think it was a wig. Her hair was longer, past her shoulders. It looked so feminine – and this was the chick who had me worried I was into dudes.

She smiled at me and exclaimed, "Ritsu, you look great! I love seeing you in a suit." Yup – I put on a suit. Wouldn't do that for just anybody.

"I'm glad you like it. I guess I do clean up OK," I laughed. "Had to dress up – it's not like we're going to the noodle place. You look amazing. You look so much like a girl." Then I realized what I said and blushed crimson. I'm sure it went all the way to my ears. Shit.

"Thank you. My dad bought me this dress a while ago and now I've got a chance to wear it. He'll be pleased. This will be fun – getting dressed up and going out on the town."

I offered her my arm and she took it. We walked out to the car and off we went.

.

xXx

.

We ended up at the Skytree – I've never been. It has amazing observation decks and a gourmet restaurant. The view of Tokyo is unmatched, and tonight was clear as a bell. Tetsuya and Yuki came up with us and kept their distance. We only saw two of Kyoya-senpai's security, just keeping an eye on us.

Ritsu had made reservations at Sky Restaurant 634, and we were early on purpose. We walked around the observation deck and pointed out things in the skyline to each other. He took my hand and led me around to different views. It was so peaceful and beautiful. We saw the planetarium and tried to find Ouran, but it was blocked by downtown. The boats on the river and the cars driving on the streets were mesmerizing and relaxing.

We sat on a bench and just watched the world go by. It seems that when we sit like this, we find our current position by autopilot. He's on my right with his left hand around my waist on my left hip, our right hands together, fingers laced, my head on his shoulder. It just feels so comforting.

Ritsu's been a good friend since he first came to the host club. It was an unexpected friendship, but one I treasure. I didn't fully realize it before, but having a close friend who is not part of the Host Club is something I need to keep my sanity. After what happened, I don't know how I would be dealing with this without him.

I point something on the skyline out to him – I've got to stop thinking about this mess.

.

xXx

.

Meanwhile, Kyoya at the Ootori mansion…

 _Live feed: Kasanoda and Haruhi are sitting on a bench, his arm around her, her head on his shoulder. They are enjoying the view._

There they are again, acting like a couple. Did he really confess? Are they really dating? I have my doubts. That scene in the restaurant window could have meant many things. Haruhi is too level-headed to start something like that in the middle of this mess. They've been friends since he came to us for help and I know she spends time with him outside of the Host Club. I believe that to her, he is a good friend. To him, she is a good friend that he is in love with and wants more. That move is on him.

If he's smart, he'll be doing everything he can to sabotage this meeting tomorrow and any chance of her coming back to the club. That would be the surest way to keep her for himself. It's either that, or he's playing the long game and assuming that she won't go out with a Host because of the way we've screwed everything up. Or, he could just be playing it by ear, not sure what to do because he has no confidence with girls. It's either the first or last. I don't think he's got the guts or the vision to play the long game. He'd definitely lose coming up against me.

.

xXx

.

The Young Lord and Miss Haruhi look good together, but looks aren't everything. Over the last couple of months, I've gotten to know her better as their friendship has developed. I'm not sure she would make a good yakuza boss's wife. She will stand up for her friends and she is extremely loyal, but her conscience and morals are too pure. There will come a time when the Young Lord has to order something horrible, something cut-throat, something that she will not be able to look past – then where will her loyalties lie?

I fervently wish for the Young Lord to find happiness, love, and a loyal wife, but Miss Haruhi would be best as a friend. I believe they will figure that out on their own before they become too involved. She'd be fine as a first girlfriend to get all that puppy love out of the Young Lord. She's been good for him in many ways and we've all noticed it. He's less reserved, more aware of life in general, and less intimidating when he wants to be – all of which inspire better loyalty in the Syndicate.

"Tetsuya, it's time for dinner," Yuki reminds me. I've let my mind wander, a horrible breech of security.

They are getting up and heading for the restaurant. I hope the food is as good as promised. Yuki and I have a table where we can see both them and the doors.

.

xXx

.

Dinner was delicious. By the time we were done eating, neither of us had room for a whole dessert. We decided to split a piece of chocolate fudge cake. I don't usually like sweets, but after that very spicy dinner, it sounded good.

"Thank you so much for dinner, Ritsu. This has been very enjoyable," I thanked him.

He reached over, took my hand, and said, "I'm glad I'm able to do it. I hope it gave you a break after everything that's happened."

"It did, thanks. I'm going to get a good night's sleep and wake up refreshed and ready to face the world, or at least those six guys."

.

xXx

.

 _Live feed: Kasanoda and Haruhi are sharing a piece of cake and holding hands._

The long game I'm playing is something no one will ever see. I'll move the chess pieces slowly and deliberately. Once everything is lined up, I'll take the queen and her life will be just what it should be. I'll use her talents to further the Ootori Empire and I'll give her to the knight. He's the best choice of those possible.

.

xXx

.

And at the other estates:

 **Suoh:**

I can't believe she didn't kick that pervert out of the apartment, so she could meet with Mori-senpai alone. Do we have to put up with him tomorrow too? That apology Mori-senpai made was too depressing – it just reminded her of the bad times and portrayed us in the worst possible light. To say we don't provide safety in the club is just wrong. And then she doesn't accept it? Family members accept apologies, forgive, and move forward. How are we supposed to continue on as a family if she doesn't accept?

How am I ever going to make her mine if she doesn't come back? She will be my girlfriend. She will! We are perfect together – the King and Queen of the Host Club. It will be great. When she comes back we'll cosplay as different couples, with Haruhi in girl clothes! And we'll host together! All the clients will love it and we'll be the center of attention.

 **Hitachiin:**

"Hikaru, were you even listening to what Kyoya-senpai said? He said that they might have to kick you out to get her to come back if you don't check in with reality." Kaoru was at his wits end. Hikaru had been so close, but now seemed to be worse than ever. And, it was all because of Kasanoda.

"That jerk has to get out of her life. There is no room for him if she comes back to the Host Club. We're her friends. She doesn't need anyone else but us. We can give her all the friendship she needs!" Hikaru was screaming and stomping around the room.

"Will you SHUT UP! And SIT DOWN!" Kaoru bellowed. "I am sick and fucking tired of having this same conversation with you – over and over and over! We can't give her all the friendship she needs! Right now, we've only given her some one-way shitty friendship."

Kaoru grabbed Hikaru by the shoulders and started shaking him. "Are you even listening to yourself? 'There's no room for him in her life.' 'She doesn't need anyone else but us.' That's the kind of shit abusers say to keep their victims in their lives. To isolate them so they see the abuser as their only friend.

"Haruhi has been a victim of domestic abuse! We, the whole Club, are her abusers! If you don't change, she won't come back. She won't come back because of YOU! Hikaru, it will be YOUR fault! Just think about that."

"Where are you going?" Hikaru asked as Kaoru stormed out the door.

"I can't stay with you tonight. I'm sleeping in a guest room. I know we are different people, Hikaru, but fuck, pull your head out of your ass." And with that, Kaoru slammed the door.

 **Morinozuka:**

"Takashi, do you think we've made any progress?" Honey asked his cousin.

"Not nearly enough. We might be having a meeting tomorrow night, but we are in no condition to have her come back and see it as a positive atmosphere. Hikaru and Tamaki aren't ready. I'm not sure Hikaru will ever be." Mori was at a loss. How can they possibly get through to those two idiots? "It's a huge step for Tamaki to get over the father/daughter mindset, but with him deciding that Haruhi should be his girlfriend, isn't that just as bad?"

"Yes, I think it is. I was so happy that he moved past being her father that it didn't hit me right away that Tamaki seeing Haruhi as his girlfriend really isn't that much better. I hope it's less annoying. He should at least realize that she has to agree to be his girlfriend before he can call her that."

Mori thought for a few minutes then asked, "What about keeping her gender a secret? How are we going to accomplish that with him trying to romance her? We were able to explain away 'daughter,' although it was really awkward, but 'girlfriend' is a very different story."

"I'm not sure," Honey answered. "But, we've still got someone else who could be as big of a problem – Kyoya. We still have to deal with that disgrace he calls a debt. So far, no one's really pointed a finger at him with specific blame except for not stopping the idiots, but that debt – we have to do something about that. There are many things I can't believe she's put up with for so long, but that is one of the most unbelievable ones."

"Mitsukuni, it's not only the debt with Kyoya." Mori looked at Honey with a surprising hardness in his eyes. "He's also the one who constantly points out she's a commoner, and as such, sees her as less than us. It's no mistake we call him the Shadow King. Will he ever stop manipulating Haruhi behind the scenes? And, if not, how will we identify it and stop it when it happens? Trust and respect are important moving forward and if he still plays the puppet-master, those are gone as soon as he's discovered, and we'll never get them back."

.

xXx

.

"Thank you so much for tonight, Ritsu. It felt like we were playing hooky, and we both needed it. I know I'll sleep better tonight because of it."

"You're welcome. It was my pleasure." Haruhi put her head back on my shoulder and was asleep before we drove another mile. I leaned over and kissed the top of her head, thankful she'll be sleeping well tonight. She'll need all her wits about her tomorrow to deal with those assholes.

When we pulled up to the Compound, I tried to carry her to her room without waking her up, but I couldn't make it. Just as we were walking into her room she woke up and mumbled, "Thanks, but put me down. I need to change into PJs anyway."

As I was walking out the door she asked me, "Is there a lawyer on the Compound that I could talk to tomorrow? I need some guidance on drawing up some legal papers for the meeting."

"Legal papers…?"

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note** : Well, what did you think? Skytree is a real place in Tokyo – found it's website. If I ever go to Japan, I'll be visiting it and checking out the views.

I feel like I'm slowly turning Kyoya into a monster, but it's so much fun!

 **Next Chapter** : The long awaited discussion of the debt – what will happen to Kyoya?

.


	21. Chapter 21 - The Debt

**Author's Note** : Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. I've been told I need to update more often :-) But don't expect this to happen regularly – this is a treat, I just happened to have a lot of time to write last week. It typically takes 4-5 days for me to write a chapter.

At long last – confrontation with Kyoya – will it work?

(I took a lot of liberties with how Kyoya does the club accounting. I haven't read the manga yet, so if it's explained there, oh well.)

 **Disclaimer** : Still don't own Ouran. The final pairing would have been completely different.

.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 12/12/2017**

 **Chapter 21 – The Debt**

.

 _Approximately 1:00 pm – Ootori Estate – Security Office_

Kaoru took a deep breath, "I almost don't want to ask this, but did they leave last night?"

"They went directly back from her apartment. They left again at about 6 pm. They went to dinner at Skytree and spent time looking at the view." Kyoya used a casual tone, hoping to keep the rest, especially Tamaki and Hikaru, from wanting to see the video. It looked so much like a date that is wouldn't do anyone any good to see it.

"I want to see it," Hikaru demanded.

Shit. So much for casual tone. "No. Nothing new was learned. It is unnecessary." That was his boardroom voice. It should shut down the discussion.

"I still want to see it," he demanded again.

"Hika-chan, we don't have time for this. It sounds boring anyway," Honey commented, picking up on what Kyoya was doing. "We have lots to discuss and a meeting to get ready for. If there is nothing new to learn from the video, then we need to move on.

"I'm glad she got out of the Compound and had some fun. A stressed out and exhausted Haru-chan will make negations harder tonight. And before you say anything," Honey held out his hand in a 'stop' gesture to keep Tamaki and Hikaru from interrupting. "I don't care that she was out with Kasanoda. Right now our best information tells us that they are only friends. Until we have evidence to the contrary, we need to focus on getting Haru-chan back into the Host Club. After that, we can work on Kasanoda."

"Only friends? He confessed!" Hikaru was livid. How can they be brushing off this threat like it was nothing? Tamaki was nodding in agreement and mumbling under his breath.

"STOP!" Kyoya's glasses flashed around the room and the Shadow King glare was given to everyone, ending with Hikaru. "This is getting us absolutely nowhere. I'm not going to say this again. We must get her back before we can do anything about Kasanoda. The romance discussion – no matter who we are talking about," he glared at Tamaki, "is shelved. Anyone bringing it up again will be escorted off this estate and kept from the meeting tonight. Am I clear?"

Yes's and nods all around.

"Good." He leaned back in his chair and sipped his tea, "Now, how do we approach tonight?"

They all looked around, no one wanting to go first after that threat. If you looked hard at their faces you'd see various emotions, but, overwhelming, you'd see exhaustion and desperation. They all wanted to fix this. They all wanted her back. They all loved her – in various degrees and stages. And, if they would admit it or not, they had all screwed up their friendship with her.

"I don't want to say this after what you just threatened, but I'm talking logistics, not romance." Tamaki braced himself, "We need to keep Kasanoda out of it. He or his goons cannot be there."

Kyoya looked at his best friend and nodded, "That is logistics, and I agree – we have to keep him out."

"That's easy to say, Kyoya, but remember what one of her conditions was…no physical contact. I agreed to that condition on behalf of all of us, we need to honor it. However, because of the state of our friendship with her, I think she will assume it's something that will not be honored. If I was her, I'd come with bodyguards, and where else is she going to get those if not from Kasanoda?" Mori stared at Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki. If anyone was going to break that condition, it was going to be them.

"Well, what are we going to do, Mori-senpai. Build a cage around us? Handcuff us to our chairs? Tie our feet together so we can't walk? You obviously don't trust us," Tamaki didn't understand why the upperclassman didn't think he could control himself.

"You idiots dislocated her shoulder. Of course we don't trust you," Kyoya's voice was like a whip, and they flinched.

"Couldn't you station some of your bodyguards around all of us to show her we are serious?" Kaoru asked, looking at Kyoya. He knew this was going to be a problem once she said it, but he didn't really have a solution.

Mori spoke up, "No. That won't work. One of her other conditions was none of our bodyguards in the room." He looked at Honey, "Mitsukuni, she may be thinking we'd be able to guarantee her safety."

"I don't know why she would think that, Takashi. We never have before," Honey sighed. It was painful to admit that and he saw the slight flinch and tightening of the jaw that was Mori's reaction.

Kyoya interjected, "The way I see it, only Tamaki and Hikaru present a real problem here. I think the rest of us can manage not to touch her. Why don't Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai each take one of them and keep them from her. I'll keep an eye on Kaoru, but he shouldn't give me any trouble, right?" Kaoru gulped and nodded as he got an eyeful of Shadow King. "Will that work, senpais?"

Honey and Mori agreed while Tamaki huffed and Hikaru mumbled under his breath about it not being necessary and how he can control himself, clearly not getting it. It was all up to the martial arts experts now.

Kyoya took another drink of his tea and flipped through his notebook. "We've taken care of most of her conditions…no physical contact, no bodyguards, none of us own the restaurant, the club is paying for it, and her debt will not be increased. Now we need to finalize our new set of rules and be ready to present them."

"Kyo-chan, there is something else we need to talk about. It's not just rules that need to be created, but some fundamental things about her position in the club need to change. She is not treated as an equal member of this club and she needs to be. Without equality, she will always be treated and feel 'less than.' None of us want that." Honey started in on another piece of cake and looked at Kyoya from under his hair.

"She's not equal, Honey-senpai. She owes the Club a lot of money," Kyoya explained patiently.

Honey smiled to himself – Kyoya fell right into that one. "Let's look at the debt details you sent out on Thursday night, Kyo-chan. Both Takashi and I were very surprised by the various debits and credits. We were alarmed to find that she's been charged rental for all of her costumes. I've never paid a rental fee for any of my costumes and neither has Takashi. Have any of you?" Honey looked around the room and everyone shook their heads. "How do you explain that, Kyo-chan?"

Both Mori and Honey were looking at Kyoya like he was evil, and he wasn't going to take it. He could justify all debits, dammit. "Costume rental or costs (for those we buy outright) are charged to each member's profit for that event. Since Haruhi has no profit yet, I had to add it to her debt."

"Kyoya, I never realized that's how events were budgeted. Don't you think that's a little unfair?" Tamaki wondered.

"Yeah. We all have to wear a costume, no matter what our profit is," Kaoru pointed out.

"Even you, Kyoya-senpai, and you don't really bring in much profit because you rarely Host. How are you paying for your costumes?" Hikaru questioned, like he'd caught Kyoya in some kind of embezzlement scheme.

"My profit comes from being the accountant for this club. I assign a portion of everyone's profits to mine because I handle the schedule, keep the books, and manage the Club overall."

"There's something about that that just doesn't sound right." Mori commented. "Besides, it sounds overly complicated. Profit should come in by categories (sales, hosting, special event fees, etc.) not by person. If you want to track who's bringing in what profit, it should be a subcategory of hosting but not be linked to individual expenses. It's not like we work on commission."

"Kyoya, have you been managing it like this the whole time?" Tamaki asked. Mori was right – it's too complex.

"It is the best way to make the charges for expenses fair. Everyone needs to pull their own weight." Meanwhile, he's thinking – 'just get through this; you know why you set it up this way.'

"Wait – let me get this straight – if we have an event and buy costumes and my profit doesn't cover mine, I'll have to pay the balance out of pocket even when the overall profit for the event is in the black?" Hikaru questioned. "That's stupid."

"No, it's not. Each member must be accountable for their expenses. Profits have been enough to avoid individual charges. Haruhi's would be too if she hadn't started with a debt," Kyoya clarified.

"That whole system is unfair. We all bring in the same amount of profit per designee, but because we make her dress like a girl a lot, most of her costumes are the most expensive," Kaoru exclaimed. "We can also reuse ours – we don't need a new tux for every event, but Haruhi needs a new ball gown. If the profit is the same, than the costume expense should be the same."

"Kyoya, this discussion has brought up things that disturb me. Our accounting system is biased and needs to be simplified. Please draft new procedures and we'll go through them together. We need to change this," Tamaki declared. "As president, I insist."

"I don't think that's necessary, Tamaki. This system has worked fine and we've shown lots of overall profit." Now Kyoya was getting pissed. Who were they to tell him that his accounting system was wrong? Of course it was wrong. Of course it was complex. That was the point. It had to be that way. Besides, this system tracked individual work habits and profits. He could easily tell who needed to step up their game.

"Well, either it's an order from me as president, or it's a 5 to 1 vote. Either way, it needs to be changed to be more equitable."

"And with the new system, Haruhi's costume charges come off her debt," Mori demanded.

Kyoya gritted his teeth and glanced around the room. "Fine," he exclaimed, "I'll implement a new system that is less individualized. We need to move on to the rules."

"No, we don't, Kyo-chan," Honey protested. "We still have questions about Haru-chan's debt. I find it hard to believe that she has broken over 30 teacups. We all know she's clumsy, but she isn't that bad. Besides, with the new system, breakage charges would be under a general club breakage account."

"She knocks them off tables," Kyoya stated simply.

"What – like some kinda asshole cat?" Hikaru joked. Hikaru and Kaoru high-fived.

"No. Usually when she eggs the three of you on and ends up getting twirled around the club room. Her feet knock them off."

Tamaki stared at Kyoya like he was from another planet. "Are you telling me that if I run up to her, grab her, swing her around, and her feet knock a teacup off a table, you charge HER for that?" Tamaki's voice was full of disbelief.

"Yes. She instigates it. I always tell her right then that I'm charging her for it. It shouldn't be a surprise to any of you," Kyoya noted.

"I always thought you were joking," Tamaki mumbled. "Regardless, that stops now. All teacup charges come off her debt and they are now charged to a general breakage account."

Kyoya could feel imaginary steam coming out of his ears. He'd kept them on track for over a year, and now they were questioning all of it? None of them could have done any better – especially with this asinine system. Tamaki would have driven the club into bankruptcy within the first two months. The rest either didn't have the creativity to develop new income streams or didn't care enough to put in the effort. Doing it his way was important. Do they think he's an idiot?

He was just going to have to grin and bear it to get through today. "Fine," he barked. "Are we done with this yet?"

"No, Kyo-chan. You charge her for each minute she's late. So not only does she not have the chance to make as much profit as the rest of us because she's late, but you charge her on top of that? Does everyone else get charged for every minute they are late?" Honey had to admit there was a certain amount of fulfillment in this discussion. They had detailed Tamaki's and Hikaru's involvement and now it was Kyoya's turn. He was not as innocent in Haruhi's leaving as he seemed to think he was. And this system was crazy. No wonder he spent so much time on Club accounts.

"No, no one else gets charged for being late. Haruhi gets charged for being late for her duties as Club Dog, not hosting. She performs the supermarket shopping and the cleaning. Those bring in no profit, so she must be debited for being late," Kyoya clarified. He was getting really aggravated and they needed to move on.

"That doesn't make sense either, Senpai. As long as those get done, and when have they never gotten done, she shouldn't be penalized," Kaoru grumbled.

Mori was contemplated the Shadow King. He could feel a small amount of sympathy for him. Not for having to change the accounting system – it was overly complex and biased, but for having it all dumped on him in front of everyone. Still, he had to question just WHY Kyoya did it this way. It's not a standard practice in accounting, and Kyoya didn't do anything without a reason and a plan.

Mori looked at Kyoya and asked, "Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why is the system designed this way? You wouldn't have this senseless system without a good reason that brought merit, so why?"

Everyone looked at Kyoya and everyone's lightbulb went off. Of course, he wouldn't do something that seemed stupid unless it was according to some plan of his.

"Yeah, why?" Hikaru asked.

"It doesn't matter. With the changes you've made, there is only 135,000 Yen left on her debt. If she comes back, she'll have that paid off quickly," Kyoya hesitated.

"It matters to me. You've developed a highly time-consuming accounting system that really doesn't make much sense and I want to know why you've been spending so much time doing it," Tamaki demanded.

Mori had been connecting the dots in his head. "But, it does make sense. What did this inane system accomplish? It ran up a huge debt for Haruhi, while still generating profits – the same profits any other system would have shown. That was the goal, wasn't it? To increase Haruhi's debt so she could never pay it off."

Kyoya looked around the room at angry and incredulous faces. It was useless to continue this charade. He sighed, "Yes, that was the goal."

"But, why? What did it accomplish? Don't you realize how crushing that must be for her, to have this huge debt that never decreases, and she'll never be able to pay off? What the hell, Kyoya-senpai?" Kaoru fumed.

"It kept her in the Host Club. It kept her here with us," Mori explained softly.

"I didn't want her to leave." Kyoya stood up and wandered around the room. "She means so much to all of us, has improved all our lives. The Host Club would be ruined if she left, so I kept her in debt. I kept her beholden to us. I kept her with us." He was almost yelling by the end of his statement. He knew how important it was to keep her in their lives. Couldn't they see that?

Hikaru jumped to his feet, yelling, "Well, congratulations – she left anyway. And I'm sure having a debt that she'll never be able to get out from under made it easier. How dare you do that! What were you thinking? I mean…FUCK!" Hikaru ran out of words and stomped over to Kyoya.

Before anyone else could get there, Kyoya was on the floor, his glasses across the room, blood trickling from a split lip.

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note** : Not quite a slap, but I think Kyoya had more than that coming (and still more, it's a slow boil). What did you think? I'm not an accountant, so if that really didn't make sense, I'm sorry. It made sense in my head.

Please give me a quick review and let me know what you think of the direction..the pacing…the level of detail. I've outlined a story that could easily go on for quite a while – would you all still be interested?

I'm writing the meeting now, if anyone has suggestions. I may not use them, but they are appreciated.

 **Next Chapter** : Final plans before the meeting. Fallout from the debt and the punch.

.


	22. Chapter 22 - Plans

**Author's Note** : Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. I'm trying to give you a taste of the planning without telling you the punchlines. I'm trying to keep most of what happens at the meeting a surprise.

 **Disclaimer** : Still don't own Ouran. I wouldn't be writing fan-fic if I owned the real thing. Plus, I'd be a much better writer.

.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 12/17/2017**

 **Chapter 22 - Plans**

.

"Maki-sama, thank you very much for meeting with me."

I'm not sure why the Young Lord wants me to meet with this girl. He said she's in the same year as he at Ouran, which makes her about 15. She looks younger, but that might be her size. What kind of legal advice could she need?

"As a friend of Kasanoda-sama, it is my honor to help you in any way. Please, let me know how I can advise you."

"I have drafted some legal papers, but am unsure of their validity. I wanted to ask if you would review them and provide feedback. I need them to be ready tonight. I'll be using them in a meeting and then filing them tomorrow depending on the outcome."

She hands over a set of papers and I look them over. She drafted these? By herself? And she's in high school? These are the work of a 2nd year law student at least. With this brief and the evidence she states she has, she'd most assuredly win a favorable judgement.

"These are remarkably well written, Fujioka-san."

"Thank you, Maki-sama. I intend to follow my mother and become a lawyer. I am pleased I show promise." She smiled at me while looking humble. My impression grew more favorable.

"I just have a few suggestions that I'll note." I use red ink and mark up her brief. It really is quite good for a young student.

After about 20 minutes of rereading and commenting I hand them back. "Good luck, Fujioka-san. If you do have to move forward with these, I'd be interested to know how it goes." I smile and ask, "Have you thought about an internship to advance your goal?"

"Yes, I plan on interning at the end of college and throughout law school." I can tell by the puzzled look on her face she's not sure why I'm asking now.

"I think interning sooner than that would be beneficial, although I'm not sure interning here would be. I do have colleagues in outside reputable firms that I could recommend you to if you wish." She can't intern here, not a Syndicate private lawyer's office. She hasn't even graduated from high school and that would tarnish her record and follow her everywhere. But, fostering a good legal mind is always a smart thing and, who knows, she might be a good connection to have in a decade.

"Thank you for your consideration. I would have to determine my interest and discuss it with the Chairman of Ouran, as outside jobs are not permitted, and with my father, as I have familial obligations. I appreciate the offer and will let you know, Maki-sama."

She got up and bowed gracefully. I returned the bow and wished her well. If everything in her brief was true, that was a very interesting and well-connected young woman. Depending on the depth of her relationship with the Young Lord, she is also someone that we need to be monitoring. I'll have to talk to Tetsuya to get a clearer picture.

.

xXx

.

"How was your meeting?" I asked as Haruhi walked into my room. She was dressed in jeans and a green tank top. I'm glad everyone in the Compound knew she was a girl so she could dress like it. It was a look I could really get used to.

"It was very informative. He made several important corrections and gave valuable feedback," she said, looking at me with that amazing smile – that will never get old. "He claimed he was impressed with the document and offered to set me up with an internship in an outside firm. I really hadn't thought about doing anything like that until the end of college. With the Host Club, I really don't have time."

"Yeah, but you might not be going back to the Host Club. Maki isn't easily impressed – he's a tough-as-nails yakuza lawyer. If he said it, he meant it." I stood up and walked over to her, looking down into her expressive brown eyes, "Haruhi, what do you think the odds are of you going back to the Club?" I don't know that I want to know the answer, but I need to.

"If they adjust their behavior, if they follow my rules, if they show respect and start treating me as a full member and true friend? 50/50." She slumped over and put her forehead on my chest. Shit – did she really just to that? WOW! I know it's a gesture of frustration and needed comfort and not romantic, but I couldn't help it, my heart sped up. I lifted my hand and stroked her hair. I didn't know what to say. Chicks are complicated, Haruhi even more so since she doesn't react like the girls I'm used to. One thing I have learned from our friendship is that sometimes doing nothing and just listening is what she needs. She's smart enough to figure out what to do - she just needs silent support sometimes.

"Thank you for being here, Ritsu." She took a deep breath and sighed, "I have so little hope for them as a group. I don't see Tamaki-senpai and Hikaru really changing over the long-term. Kaoru will do his best, but will ultimately follow Hikaru, though he may not act out as much. I don't know if Kyoya-senpai can ever see me as anything more than the commoner club dog. His manipulations will never end – they're too ingrained. Honey-senpai has potential, but he chose cake over his brother, so it's not hard to imagine him choosing something else over me.

"The only one who I can truly count on right now is Mori-senpai. I know him well enough to know he's been berating himself over not protecting me. He understands the fallout of what he did, of putting the club as a whole over me as an individual. He was the only one who could have written that apology, and he meant every word." I could hear the tears in her voice.

Well, I guess that answers the question of who would be the only one she'd definitely want to stay friends with. I'm not surprised. I assumed it was either Morinozuka-senpai or Kyoya-senpai. Guess I didn't realize that Kyoya-senpai could be that bad of a manipulative bastard.

"Hey," I slowly brought my hand to her chin and lifted her head to face me, "don't cry. You'll get through this and I'll help any way you want me to."

She gave me a weak smile, "I'm hungry," she mumbled and her stomach loudly agreed with her. Of course, she is – if there is one thing I know she loves, it's food – and we're late for lunch.

"Wanna go for noodles?" I suggest.

.

xXx

.

"Let me go, Dammit!" Hikaru was being held by Ootori security while other officers were helping Kyoya up and retrieving his glasses.

"I'm not done with him! He deserved that and SO MUCH MORE!" He was screaming, spit flying, face crimson, and rage rolling off of him in waves. Now that he had someone else to blame for all this, he convinced himself that Haruhi leaving was all Kyoya's fault. And he wasn't going to let him get away with it.

Kaoru was standing in front of his brother trying to calm him down, "Hika, chill out. You're done – security isn't going to let you anywhere near him now. You need to let it go before you have an aneurism."

"How can you be so fucking calm? Are you crazy? It's his fault! Haruhi left because of this bullshit debt! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?"

"NO!" stormed Honey. "Haruhi left because of all of us…the assault, the disrespect, the intrusion, the condescension, and the debt. It was all of it. We're all guilty. But the straw that broke her back was the shoulder injury. Did you really see her staying after that happened? ARE YOU THAT STUPID?" Honey was as close to Hikaru's face as he could be and despite their height different, Hikaru could swear Honey was towering over him.

"Honey-senpai is right. It's all our faults, to varying degrees." Kyoya walked over to Hikaru, knowing the guards would keep him from killing him. The bleeding had stopped, and he held and ice-pack to his jaw. "I did what I did to keep her in this club. If we didn't all know we need her, we wouldn't be fighting like this now. I'm not sorry I did it and I'd do it again."

Tamaki had been watching and slowly comprehending this debt mess as the punch and aftermath was happening. He is the President of the Host Club, and as such, it's his responsibility to get them all back on track. Especially since his Vice-President was part of the current mess.

"Everyone sit down. Hikaru – on the opposite side of the table from Kyoya." When they all just stood there staring at him, he raised his voice and commanded, "NOW! This behavior is unacceptable, and we must get back on track. Physical violence will not be tolerated. Now, SIT!"

Kyoya nodded at security and they took Hikaru over to the table, sat him down, and stood behind him. The rest wandered over in various degrees of shock, stubbornness, and anxiety. Tamaki went over to the fridge in the corner of the room and grabbed water bottles. They were done with coffee for the day.

"Now what, Boss?" Hikaru asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Tamaki looked Hikaru directly in the eyes and stated, "Now we decide if you belong in the Host Club or not."

.

xXx

.

I changed into some of my 'boy clothes' and we headed for the noodle place. I'm becoming addicted to their food and even I can afford the prices. Too bad it's so far away from my neighborhood.

As we drove away from the Compound, Kyoya's security teams were following us again. After the meeting tonight, I will no longer tolerate being under surveillance. I understood the reason at the beginning, even though they were going overboard, but this offensive behavior will stop. It insults both me and the Kasanoda Syndicate.

We sat down and Ritzu ordered right away – we try something new each time and I let him choose, he knows the menu. "It smells so good in here – I'm going to have to talk to the cooks about recipes."

"I'm sure they'd share at least some of their trade secrets. Just not the house specialties – those have been passed down through family. My cook can't even get them, and I've begged. That's why I eat here a lot."

Ritsu is really good to me. This is the type of friendship I wish I had with the guys. No pressure, equality. "I think I'm almost ready for the meeting. I need to do final edits on the legal papers, the applications are complete, the conditions are almost done and then I need to print them each out a copy – we still need to talk about security." I look out the window at the Ootori cars and groan, "Never have they backed off when I've asked. Why should tonight be any different? I don't see how Hikaru or Tamaki could have learned any type of lesson in four days."

By this time our food had arrived, and it was amazing as always. After eating for a couple minutes, Ritsu spoke up, "I can have whatever security you want. Do you want to be flanked by bodyguards? Have security teams around them? Do you want me in the room? Tetsuya? Yuki? I can setup a video call, so you don't even have to be in there. Just name it."

I reached over and put my hand over his, "Slow down. They aren't going to kidnap me or kill me. I just need to keep everyone in their seats and not get hugged, spun around the room, or torn apart. Do you have a panic button I can use?"

"Yes."

"OK, here's what I think we should do…"

.

xXx

.

"Ootori-sama, they are leaving the Compound," Kyoya's security technician informed him.

"Display the best camera view on the big screen," Kyoya ordered. He had a headache and didn't want to get up and walk over to the bank of monitors.

"Looks like they are headed for that noodle place again," Honey pointed out.

 _Video feed: Haruhi and Kasanoda get out of the car, walk into the restaurant, sit down, and order. After waiter leaves, they talk._

Kyoya grunted, "This looks like a boring lunch. And since we can't get anyone in there, we should just continue with our discussion." He turned to Hikaru and glared, "After all you've done, after all you've said, after your complete denial of responsibility, after your violent outburst, why should we allow you to remain in the club?"

"It won't be just me. Kick me out and Kaoru will leave with me."

"I can live with that. You were both calling her your toy and yanking her arm off on Thursday," Kyoya smirks and Hikaru flips him off.

Tamaki jumps in trying to oil the troubled waters, "Hikaru, you are causing huge problems, you do realize that, don't you? We want what's best for the club, we want Haruhi back. If you can satisfy us that you will do what is necessary to achieve that, and not be aggressive, we will let you stay."

Kaoru stands up and makes a request, "Guys, Hikaru and I need some time alone. Kyoya, can we use that guest room we were in the other night?"

"Yes. Security will escort you," he replies as he gestures to the guards to not let them go anywhere else and to keep an eye on them.

After they leave, Honey looks around at the others and asks, "What do you think? Are we going to have to kick him out?"

.

xXx

.

"Hika! What the fuck?" Kaoru pushed him into the room and across the bed, causing Hikaru to land on the floor on the far side. "Do you WANT to get kicked out of the Host Club? You're basically begging them to do it." Kaoru was standing over his twin now, yelling at the top of his lungs, "And think carefully, because if you get kicked out, I'm STAYING!"

"What? Are you joking? You'd stay after they booted me out? You'd do that to your own brother?" Hikaru jumped up and pushed Kaoru back a few feet.

"I'd do it, and I wouldn't even feel bad about it! You are ruining everything with your selfish and childish attitude. If Haruhi never wants anything to do with you again, it will be YOUR OWN FUCKING FAULT!" and Kaoru pushed him back.

"What is wrong with you?" Kaoru pushed him again. "You seem to get better and then regress back to a five-year-old who broke his toy but blames everyone else for it." Hikaru gets pushed again. "Pull your head out of your ass and GROW THE FUCK UP!" Kaoru gives him one more big push and Hikaru slams into the wall.

"Shit, Kaoru, that hurt, God dammit!" he looked at this brother in disbelief.

"Just trying to knock some sense into you, you idiot!" Kaoru took a step closer, "Do I need to keep doing it? 'Cause I will if you still need it." He reached his hand back like he was going to slap Hikaru.

"Stop – OK – just stop!" Hikaru yelled and Kaoru put his hand down, turned, and walked across the room.

"Hikaru, you're a selfish asshole. The rest of us have realized we are at fault. We also all realize that if we want Haruhi back, in any way, you are the major obstacle now.

"Tamaki-senpai has dropped that father/daughter bullshit. I'm never going to call or treat her like a toy, Honey-senpai is going to treat her with more autonomy and respect, and Mori-senpai has realized he will die trying to save her if it comes to that. Kyoya-senpai is being dealt with right now about that stupid debt and he'll come around too."

Kaoru walked back to his twin, grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him as he shouted, "You are the only one who hasn't made any lasting progress. You haven't learned a damn thing from all this. And, I can guarantee you that the rest of us will NOT LET YOU FUCK UP OUR CHANCE WITH HARUHI."

He dropped his hands and stepped back. "If you even want them to consider letting you go tonight, you need to figure this out NOW!"

Hikaru looked at him with tears in his eyes and seethed, "I need your help, Dammit!"

"You're my twin, Hikaru. Of course, you have my help." They walked toward each other and embraced. "Now let's do this."

.

XXx

.

Mori looked around the table and suggested, "We should see if Kaoru can get him under control. I'm not against actually shackling him like a prisoner for this meeting. If he sees the pain in Haruhi that we've all caused, maybe it will be just want he needs.

"In the mean-time, we need to finish discussing this debt." He looked at Kyoya and raised an eyebrow.

"With the changes to the accounting system and bringing her debt back to the original amount minus her profit, she has 135,000 Yen left," Kyoya clarified.

Honey was impressed, "Wow – she's paid down an incredible about in a short time. I didn't know she was that popular."

"She bounces from second behind Tamaki to third behind the twins. She also brings in a large profit from pictures and auction item sales," Kyoya explained. "It won't take her long to work off that last little bit."

"Nullify it," Mori insisted. "She needs to be an equal member of this club. No one else has a debt, so therefore she shouldn't either."

"Yeah, I think crediting her that amount for her injury is more than fair. Besides, we can't ask her back and still hold a debt over her. It takes away her power of choice," Honey agreed as he cut into another piece of cake. "Mmmm, strawberry!"

"Her debt has been nullified and I'll restructure the accounting system," Kyoya grimaced.

"You shouldn't have treated her debt as a prison," Tamaki began. "What I can't believe is that she never complained about it or left because of it. Haruhi isn't stupid or oblivious, she should have realized what was going on."

"At the very least, Haru-chan should have recognized that if she stopped hosting and went back to Club Dog, she would have stopped being charged for costumes and might have paid it down faster despite not getting hosting profits."

"Regardless, Kyoya you will apologize to her tomorrow night specifically about the debt and tell her it has been annulled," Tamaki insisted. "And, don't think that this is over. I'm still outraged that you used her debt to treat her that way."

Honey looked at Kyoya with suspicion and asked, "Have you done anything else to Haruhi that we need to deal with, Kyo-chan?"

"No." Then Kyoya thought, 'Nothing that you need to deal with – I'll handle it and you'll never know.'

Mori raised an eyebrow and stared at Kyoya. Because of the way Mitsukuni phrased that question, Kyoya had a big loophole to work with. He'd have to keep an eye on him. "Let's move on to finish the rules and leave Hikaru to Kaoru. It might be best to have a set of shackles ready for tonight. I trust the Black Onion Squad has some."

Kyoya grinned evilly and nodded his head.

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note** : For those of you who might be disappointed in the reckoning that came Kyoya's way, keep reading – I'm definitely not done with him.

 **Next Chapter** : The MEETING! Finally!

You ready for what comes next? The rules? The conditions? The security issues? The debt? The new Host Club? The meeting will answer some questions, raise more, satisfy some needs, and leave some frustrated.

.


	23. Chapter 23 - Sushi Anyone?

**Author's Note** : Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. We've hit 131 reviews! Never thought that would happen. At long last, the meeting of the 7. Hold on for your lives, this isn't what you are expecting (I hope).

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own Ouran and never will. Not making a dime from this. Just taking the characters out for a spin.

.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 12/23/2017**

 **Chapter 23 – Sushi Anyone?**

.

"Deploy as discussed," Kyoya ordered Tachibana as they got out of the limo and walked into the restaurant. Tachibana spoke into his wrist mic and right away two security guards peeled off to stand outside, one near the door, the other across the street. Four approached the hostess to be seated in the main dining area to two groups. The rest follow Kyoya to the back where three stationed themselves outside the private dining room and two came inside.

Kyoya knew he was probably overdoing it, but he didn't know how Kasanoda was going to react and didn't want to be caught unprepared when a bunch of Syndicate soldiers showed up.

He was the first to arrive and directed his security officers to rearrange the furniture. The manager had confirmed that there would be a round dining table in the room. The table seated 8, which means the 6 of them can sit around the table and there will be extra space for Haruhi to use. There were also two sofas and 4 armchairs in a seating area around the fire. His plan was to start discussions at the table with dinner and if everything progressed to the point of friendliness, end up in the seating area for dessert and further discussion.

Honey and Mori walked in and looked around. "Kyo-chan, this is great," Honey declared. "The round table is perfect – just like King Arthur, everyone's equal."

"Does anyone else feel like this is going to be one giant mess?" Kaoru asked as he and Hikaru walked in. They were dressed identically in dark purple tailored suits, looking to everyone as if they just stepped off a runway.

"Kao-chan, don't be negative. If we start out that way, of course it will fail."

Tamaki walked in and announced, "There will be no failure tonight. We must bring Haruhi back into our family and repair our relationships. Men," he looked around at everyone, "we must fix this so our Haruhi will want to be with us again."

"That's easier said than done," Mori reasoned. "We must stick to the plan, not get upset, and, above all, LISTEN to her, or all this is for nothing."

Kyoya and Mori had discussed the seating arrangements and pointed out everyone's chair. If the table is a clock, Haruhi was at 12, closest to the door. Going clockwise, the guys were in this order: Kyoya, Kaoru, Hikaru, Honey, Tamaki, and Mori. Honey and Mori were next to Hikaru and Tamaki to keep them under control. Kyoya next to Kaoru to keep him in line. They wanted to keep two calm, reasonable people next to Haruhi. Mori was an easy choice, as he'd apologized and she had been civil to him during that experience, plus, no one had ever seen him lose control. Kyoya was next to her with his notebook and laptop for notes and to write up any contracts that might be necessary. He could also edit the rule document live.

"Security is deployed as ordered, Ootori-sama," Tachibana informed Kyoya. He nodded his confirmation and Tachibana stepped back to the wall. Kyoya had ordered cameras and microphones placed so the meeting could be recorded. He wanted it for reference. All security were also wearing cameras, which were linked to his phone and laptop (which everyone was now watching). He would know when they arrived and what their security looked like as they were being deployed. He thought 'they' because he was sure Kasanoda was coming with. There was nothing he could do about it. He just had to rely on Haruhi being reasonable.

"Hikaru and Tamaki," Kyoya glared at them, "security has brought cuffs and shackles if you two can't keep control of yourselves." He pushed up his glasses and they flashed, "Believe me when I say I will not hesitate to use them. Understood?" They nodded.

"Yesterday after everyone left, I called back and got the room starting at 6:30. We are all here early to go over our game plan and be as prepared as possible." He detailed the plan and confirmed everyone knew their roles.

At about 6:55, tea was brought in. Dinner would be ordered and served after the first phase of the plan. Now all they had to do was wait for Haruhi.

.

xXx

.

"Ritsu, please calm down," Haruhi put her hand on his knee, hoping to stop his twitching legs. She was reviewing her papers, so she didn't notice his face flush red.

"Sorry, I just don't know what those idiots will do and it's making me nervous. I wish we could have done this at the compound." He handed her a small device with a button, "Here's the panic button."

Haruhi sighed and reassured him, "Thanks. They want me to come back to the Host Club. The do not want to kidnap me or kill me. They have to keep their hands off or we are leaving. I trust Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai to do at least that much. We'll get through this, but I'm not sure they will like the outcome."

"Oh, I know they won't like the outcome, but that's their problem, not yours."

.

xXx

.

Also, at about 6:55, Tetsuya was deploying Syndicate security. They had arrived earlier and watched Kyoya's people being deployed, so they would know their locations. Some of the fellas took similar places, while others set up outside the perimeter to know if more were coming. Tetsuya also placed two pairs in the restaurant, one at a table and one at the bar, and sent three to the private room door where they were to wait outside.

At 7:00, the Young Lord and Miss Fujioka pulled up and he was there to open their door. A second car came up behind them and let out Yuki and one other. The three security escorted Haruhi and Kasanoda to the private room.

.

xXx

.

"Lots of Ootori security here," Kasanoda noted, "but we brought a lot too."

"I still don't understand why either of you think we need them. It's a bunch of teenagers having a discussion and dinner," Haruhi complained. "Rich bastards and their toys."

Kasanoda smiled and led her back to their dining room with his hand on the small of her back. Her good arm was holding the files she would need, and she still had the sling on her left arm. The doctor had told her she could try taking it off tonight, but she wanted the six of them to see it and remember what they did.

They stood outside the door and, to both of their surprise, Kasanoda leaned forward and kissed Haruhi on the cheek. "For luck," he smiled. "Let's go get 'em.

" _Did you see that!? He kissed her! Right in front of all that security." Hikaru stood up and pointed to Kyoya, "You said they weren't dating. You said he didn't confess! Well, what the fuck was that?"_

 _Kyoya gave him a deadly look and hissed, "Hikaru, sit down and shut up. One more outburst and I'll cuff you to that damn chair." She hadn't even come into the room and it was already out of control. "None of us are happy about that kiss, but it was on the cheek. He said, 'For luck,' so we have to assume they are just friends. It's the only assumption we can make and still get through this tonight." He looked around the room, "Everyone ready?" They all nodded, except Hikaru._

As Tetsuya leaned forward to open the door, one of the Ootori security stepped out in front of it and commanded, "Only Miss Fujioka is cleared to enter."

Haruhi wasn't going to tolerate starting this way. She looked up at him, and in the most commanding voice Kasanoda had ever heard from her, stated, "You need to get those orders changed. I will be entering with Kasanoda-san, Tetsuya-san, and Yuki-san or I will not be entering at all."

The officer paused and listened to his earpiece. Kyoya had heard Haruhi and ordered him to let them all in. "You four can go in," he grumbled as he held the door open.

Head held high, Haruhi walked into the room, followed by Kasanoda, Tetsuya, and Yuki.

.

xXx

.

"Haruhi! You came, my Dear," Tamaki jumped up and before he could take a step towards her, Mori was up blocking him. Tamaki saw the anger in Mori's face and the fear in Haruhi's and stopped dead. "I'm sorry, Haruhi," he apologized and sat back down followed by Mori.

Haruhi was staring at Tamaki. His quick movement and intent had scared her and she'd felt Ritsu tense up behind her. She couldn't believe it was defused as fast as it was. Maybe there was hope after all?

She studied the room, taking special notice of Tachibana and the two other security guards. Glaring at Kyoya, she spoke, "My conditions were simple and clear. Why are there guards in here?"

"You're one to talk – you brought security here too. Why are they here?" Hikaru shouted.

"Hikaru, shut up," Kaoru whispered fiercely.

Haruhi kept her eyes on Kyoya and replied, "There were no conditions set on who I could bring. There was no agreement made that I would come alone." The intensity of her glare shot up and the rigidity of her posture tightened. "I repeat, why are there guards in here?"

"There are many reasons they are in here, as I'm sure you can reason out," Kyoya looked at her with well disguised distaste at her tone, although not disguised enough that she couldn't see it. "However, they are leaving now." He gestured to Tachibana and the three guards left the room.

The smirk he sent her way made her want to rip his face off. "And, your guards?"

"Will be staying – at least for the moment," she snapped back at him. "Apparently, we need to review the conditions for this meeting." She listed them off and Kyoya affirmed each one.

"I see Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai are stationed as security to avoid attacks like Tamaki-senpai attempted," she started before being interrupted.

"Attack! Darling Haruhi, I was only going to greet you with a hug," Tamaki declared.

She turned to Tamaki and accused, "Any contact with my person without consent constitutes an attack and I will not tolerate it anymore." She turned back to Kyoya, "Do I have the Club's assurance that security in this room is sufficient to prevent any attacks?"

"Yes, you do," Kyoya reassured her. She looked at Honey and Mori and received nods.

"Very well." She walked up to the table, setting down her papers, her security staying where they were. "I accept that you have done what you can with what I've allowed you, however I have brought along additional protection." She pulled out the panic button and showed it to them, "Ritsu's security will know if I press this panic button and will come running. There are three stationed outside this room and the two you see here." Haruhi turned to Kyoya, "I need your assurance that, if I call them, they will be granted access. Your security may follow but not interfere. Ritsu's men are under orders to restrain only and not injure anyone. I sincerely hope I will not need to use this."

Kyoya surveyed the rest and received nods or comments of approval – mostly because they believed it wouldn't be needed. He got up and left the room to talk to Tachibana. When he returned, he responded to Haruhi, "It's done. There won't be trouble from my security." But he was definitely not happy about it. This is where big misunderstandings could happen. If she used that button and Syndicate security came charging in followed by Ootori security, it could create an incredible cluster-fuck. He'd have to keep everyone in line so she doesn't panic and use that button.

Haruhi turned to Kasanoda and nodded. He turned to Tetsuya and gestured for him and Yuki to leave the room, which they did. The entire host club stared at Kasanoda standing with his back to the door.

"Haru-chan, will Kasanoda-chan be staying for the entire meeting?" Honey inquired, using his cute voice. Maybe with a direct question, Haruhi would ask him to leave.

"No, he has to leave. This is between the seven of us. No non-Club Members are allowed. This is a family matter," Tamaki demanded, standing but not moving. Mori stood as well.

"Tamaki-senpai, your behavior and misunderstandings are exactly the reason he should be here. Let me be as blunt at possible," Haruhi looked around the room. "I Do Not Trust Any Of You. Think of everything you do and say today in that context and we just might have a productive meeting."

"Now, between the martial arts experts and the Kasanoda security, I feel safe enough to be alone with you in this room." She turned and nodded to Kasanoda. With a reassuring smile he turned and left. Tamaki and Mori sat back down.

Haruhi sat down at the table and poured herself a cup of tea. "Shall we get started?"

.

xXx

.

Mori spoke up, "Haruhi, where would you like to start?"

She gave a wry smile and said, "I'm sure we can all agree that this mess will get 100 times worse if my father gets involved." Nods and agreements all around. "Kyoya-senpai, if he calls you, please tell him I am fine, studying hard, and being taken care of, but avoid telling him where I'm staying. If he insists, I'll be the one to tell him. He's met Ritsu and approves of him, so it shouldn't be an issue."

"He's met him?" Tamaki asked in astonishment. "And he likes him but doesn't like me?"

"Tamaki that is not the issue today. Stay focused," Kyoya admonished. "I'll reassure him if he calls and I'll text you the details of the discussion."

"Thank you," Haruhi visibly relaxed, but only a little. "Where did you want to start, Mori-senpai?"

Mori scanned the room, turned to Haruhi, and cleared his throat, "We all want to start with an apology. Yesterday, I apologized for the group and meant every word. We have not shown you the quality of respect and friendship you deserve and are genuinely sorry. Today, I want to personally apologize for my short-comings. I have tried to protect you, but have failed. I have let myself be influenced by other members and have not stepped up and defended you and your autonomy when I should have. I have touched you without consent and put the Club's interests over your friendship. I am truly sorry and wish to demonstrate my willingness to correct these mistakes. I hope you give me the chance." And then he smiled at her. Not one of those little ticks on the side of his mouth, but a true smile.

"Thank you for your apology, Mori-senpai. I appreciate your honesty." Haruhi could feel the tears trying to come out and willed them away. She'd promised herself she wouldn't cry. She wouldn't give them that.

Mori nodded, then turned to Tamaki and gestured for him to start.

"Darling Haruhi, I want to apologize for not being the friend you needed. You are a wonderful princess and should be treated as such. I have realized that I can be your friend, confidant, protector, and prince without being your father and without you being my daughter. The Host Club is a family and we do not need to label our roles to be together. I want to be your friend, and perhaps maybe…" Tamaki caught Kyoya's death glare and realized what he was about to say. Kyoya, Mori, and Honey had drilled into him that no mention of love, romance, or relationships other than friendship will be discussed. Those were for later. He bit his tongue to stop the rest of that sentence. "perhaps, maybe you will give me another chance. I know my behavior needs to change, and I promise I will work diligently on it. Please accept my apology and come back to the Host Club." He gazed at her nervously and flashed his best Host smile.

Haruhi regarded him with suspicion, "Tamaki-senpai, are you really done calling yourself my father and referring to me as your daughter?"

"Yes, my Darling Haruhi, I am. I realized that every time I did, I was insulting your actual father. That was not respectful and I knew I had to stop."

"That's great, Tamaki-senpai. I hope to never hear those references again. You are correct – roles don't matter in a family, only respect and love." She was smiling at him, and inside was dumbfounded that he really said all that. "Thank you for your apology. I value your commitment to change."

It was now Honey's turn. "Haru-chan, I'm sorry too. I apologize for using guilt to get you to do things you didn't want to do. I'm sorry I hugged you and jumped on you without your consent. I'm sorry I never asked for your opinion. And, I'm sorry I made you eat cake. I know I can change. I want to change. Please give me another chance." Honey fixed his huge eyes on hers. They were glassy with tears.

She examined him, wondering if those tears were an attempt to sway her decision or were genuine. Giving him the benefit of the doubt for now, she acknowledged his apology, "Honey-senpai, I appreciate your directness and willingness to change. Thank you for your apology."

Haruhi looked to Hikaru next and held out no hope for this apology. Based on how well she knew him and his attitude today, she doubted he thought he did anything wrong. She steeled herself for disappointment.

Hikaru took a deep breath and mumbled, "Here goes nothing." Looking up at Haruhi across the table he started, "I know I can be a dick, Haruhi, and I'm sorry. You are not a toy, you are a person with your own life. I need to learn to be respectful of your time." He looked down at his cheat sheet and continued, "I violated your personal space without consent and I'm sorry. I'm just so used to being around Kaoru that it's hard to remember not to…"

"Hikaru," Kaoru snarled as he kicked him under the table.

"Ouch! OK," he mumbled. "I'm sorry about constantly touching you and will work on not doing that. I'm also very sorry about your shoulder. That should have never happened. That's not the way to treat friends. Haruhi, I value your friendship and need you in my life. Please give me another chance."

It was a better apology than she thought she'd get. She wondered if Kaoru helped Hikaru write it or if he wrote the whole thing for him. "Thank you for apologizing, Hikaru. My shoulder is getting better, slowly." She looked over at Tamaki, making the point that he hadn't apologized for the injury.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry for your shoulder too. I'm so nervous I forgot to say it before. I hope you are getting better and I stand ready to help you in any way I can." Tamaki caught himself before he stood up again.

She nodded at him to acknowledge the apology, and turned back to Hikaru. "Your apology is appreciated. I hope you will work on the necessary changes as diligently as you need to. I want to be your friend, not your toy."

Kaoru was next. "Haruhi, I spent a lot of time remembering the last few months and our interactions. As I catalogued the many times we demanded your time, keeping you away from study and your personal life, and the times we hugged you, licked your face, and grabbed and pulled you along, I was ashamed. Reviewing those incidents, I remembered you telling us 'no' or asking us to stop or to leave you alone. The fact that we didn't, shows me that we didn't respect your autonomy, your life. Never again will I treat you like a toy, and I'm terribly sorry I ever did. I will never hurt you again and I'm sorry for your shoulder. I will learn to treat you as an equal, with control over what you do with your time. I'm asking for another chance, so I can show you I'm serious." Kaoru was practically begging by the end of his speech. He knew Hikaru's wasn't that good and hoped to make up for it with his.

Tears were threatening again and Haruhi had to will them away. "Thank you, Kaoru for that apology from both you and Hikaru," she gave him a quick smirk. "I'm glad you realized those issues and are going to make corrections. I wish for your success."

She took a drink of her tea and turned to Kyoya.

"Haruhi, I would like to apologize for all the ways I've disappointed, hurt, or belittled you. Those were never my intentions. There are several things I'm willing to work on to adjust my behavior. These include consulting you on your costumes prior to finalizing, scheduling events with more lead time, keeping a tighter rein on the antics of the other members, and asking your opinion on Club matters rather than dictating them. The Host Club will not be the same without you, and we all hope you will give us another chance."

Kyoya glanced around the room before continuing, "I would also like to apologize for how I handled your debt."

Haruhi stared at him, "My debt? What about my debt?"

"From the beginning I knew you were special and that you would be an important, positive influence on the members of this club. The vase you broke was worth 8 million Yen, but the accounting system I developed to track your debt made it impossible to ever pay it off. We never wanted you to leave the Host Club and the debt seemed the easiest way to control that."

Haruhi looked at him in shock. Her jaw dropped and she couldn't form words. Disbelief was all over her face as her eyes went around the room. They had done what to her?

She took several deep breaths and then let loose on Kyoya, "So, you basically put me in debtors' prison because you thought I was a positive influence?" she yelled. She looked around at all of them and asked, "What kind of incredible selfishness and narcissism is that? Are you kidding me?" She had stood up and started backing towards the door, like she was going to bolt.

"I cannot believe you all. I knew you were charging me for cups I didn't break, and I was upset about the minutes late you were billing me because I always got my work done, late or not. But, I never even considered you would be so egocentric and cruel as to play with it from the beginning, to rig it so it was permanent, to turn me into an indentured servant. But, I guess you are used to servants, so it didn't seem wrong to you. Rich BASTARDS! Did it ever occur to you that if you had been true friends, I might have wanted to stay?"

She turned at strode to the door. All of them stood up and called after her.

"I need a moment. I might come back," she raged, and slammed the door behind her.

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note** : Damn…that debt is really coming back to bite Kyoya in the ass. He definitely deserves some major blame for this one. I kept amping up her reaction, thinking about how upset and betrayed I would feel.

I know you were all hoping for the entire meeting in this chapter, but it was almost 3 times my longest chapter when written, so I decided I really needed to break it up.

What did you think of the apologies? Anything genuine in them? Would you accept them?

 **Next Chapter** : Will she come back? The second half of the meeting, with or without Haruhi.

.


	24. Chapter 24 - Haruhi's Conditions

**Author's Note** : Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. The second half of the meeting…

 **Disclaimer** : Well, crap – I don't Ouran. It was a nice dream.

.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 12/27/2017**

 **Chapter 24 – Haruhi's Conditions**

.

The door opened and we all jerked our heads to see who came out. Shit – it's Haruhi. She walked straight up to me and threw herself into my arms then burst into tears.

"Ritsu, I need to go somewhere private. Can you take me somewhere?" she mumbled.

"Back to the Compound?" I suggested.

"No, somewhere here. I'm not done with them yet."

"Let's go sit in the car." By this time, Kyoya-senpai had opened the door and was watching us. When I looked at him, the pure hatred in my eyes made him take a step back. Tetsuya had ordered the car to the back, so I led Haruhi that way.

When we were safely inside, she broke down and told me the issue with the debt. I was shocked.

"Those assholes. Dicks! How could they do that? Selfish pricks!" By this time, I was practically screaming. I held Haruhi's head to my chest and was covering her ears, so I could be as loud as I wanted. "That tears it. That's fucking tears it. I'm sending in all my fellas with baseball bats and pipes. We'll show them they can't fuck with you like that.

"Tetsuya, round everyone up. We're putting an end to this shit," I ordered.

"No, Ritsu. Please calm down. Don't fly off and do something rash." Haruhi had leaned back and brought her hand up to caress my cheek. It worked. I calmed down and stared at her. I couldn't believe she was touching me like that. It felt so good. Get a grip, Ritsu, now's NOT the time to just slightly bend forward and kiss her, she's just right there. I could capture that mouth, and share that with her. Oh, crap, I hate hormones.

In a sweet, soft voice she continued, "That's not the solution. I'm not sure what is, but it's not violence, and bats and pipes probably aren't the best idea anyway, with the Ootori security to get through first. I just need to think. Give me some time, please," and she laid her head back on my chest. I did the only thing I could think of, and stroked her hair.

.

xXx

.

Kyoya watched Haruhi, Kasanoda, and Tetsuya walk towards the back of the restaurant, and ordered one of his guards to watch the car and let him know if they drove away and to follow them if they did.

He walked back into the private room, looked at the rest of the Hosts and shouted, "Is everyone happy? You insisted that I apologize for the debt. You demanded I give her the details. You all said it would be best to come clean. Well, it turned out great, didn't it?" He looked over at Mori, who had spearheaded the decision to tell her everything, "Now what the fuck are we going to do?"

.

xXx

.

What am I going to do? I knew Kyoya-senpai was increasing it more than warranted, but I never thought he was making sure I could never leave. And, Ritsu. Look what I've dragged him into.

"Ritsu, I'm so sorry. I had no right to drag you into this crazy mess. There's no reason you should be subjected to those narcissistic idiots. I can't believe they went that far. I have no idea what I'm going to do. I'm so angry I feel like I could breathe fire."

He murmured something reassuring and continued to stroke my hair. I'm so thankful he knows to just let me rant and think and be mad, rather than try to fix it for me.

What am I going to do? They are complete jerks, but, deep down, they care about me. They obviously don't know how to show it. It's the demonstrations of friendship that need all the work. They need lessons in boundaries and friendship. They may be six big idiots, but they are my six big idiots. I love them all, but in different ways. I want this to work, but they have to learn to respect me. It's as simple as that. It won't work any other way.

After about 20 minutes, I was done crying, the rage had simmered down, and I'd done some thinking. "I need to go back in there. I need more information. I got angry and stormed out without knowing the full story. I need to know if I've gotten all the bad news."

"OK, let's go back. Do you want me in there?" he asked.

"No, but I still have the panic button."

.

xXx

.

They all saw Haruhi and Kasanoda approaching the door on the cameras, and security informed Kyoya that they were on their way back. The door opened and Haruhi came back in, looked around, and asked them all to sit.

She walked up to her chair, sat, and asked, "Do you have anything else to say about the debt?"

"Yes," Kyoya replied. "I am sorry that I handled it that way. I broke your trust by preventing you from being able to pay it off. I also want to emphasize that the others didn't know what I was doing. They found out after Thursday's incident. We decided as a group that we could not continue to keep this from you and expect you to come back and give us another chance." Kyoya glanced at all the other hosts and continued, "We've also decided to eliminate the remainder of your debt. After all the subsequent debits were removed, you had a balance of 135,000 Yen, which has now been forgiven. Moving forward, you will be an equal member of the Host Club."

Haruhi gave each of them an appraising glance as she went around the table. I'm glad they ended my debt. That was going to be one of my conditions, but after hearing about how is was manipulated, I was going to demand it. These rich bastards and the privileges they take, unbelievable. Here is where I rain on their parade. Here is where I wake them up to reality. They are not going to like this….

"Thank you all for your apologies. As I told Mori-senpai yesterday, words without actions are meaningless, and, therefore, I do not accept them at this time. Your apologies might be sincere, but I will not believe your willingness to change is without extensive demonstration."

"Of course, we're sincere. We wouldn't be doing this if we weren't!" With that, Hikaru jumped up and started yelling, "We want you back. We'll be better. We can prove it!" As he started walking toward Haruhi, Honey stopped him and put him in a headlock. "Haruhi, please, give us a chance. Don't blame us for what Kyoya-senpai did. We didn't know about the debt."

Kyoya was livid. He got up and went to the door. By this time, Haruhi had gotten out the panic button, but hadn't pressed it yet.

Kyoya ordered Tachibana and two others into the room. "Shackle that idiot to his chair. He better not be able to move when you are done."

Kasanoda had followed them in. He went up to Haruhi and whispered in her ear, "Are you OK?"

"Yes. It's under control. You can leave when the other security leaves. Hikaru won't be a problem anymore."

After Hikaru was secured to his chair and security left, Tamaki pleaded, "My darling Haruhi, please accept our apologies. Please come back to us. We will be better."

She couldn't believe they were this dense. It was time for a big lesson in humility and humanity. "Hikaru, everyone is to blame for everything. How could none of you care enough to know anything about the accounting for this club, both the debt and the budget in general? You are all members, correct?

"Look at my shoulder. You, Kaoru, and Tamaki-senpai dislocated it and didn't even realize it. But, the others are to blame for that as well, either through inaction, passive ignorance, or tacit approval of your handling me. No one in this room is innocent. I'll take a small portion of the blame myself because I let it all go on so long.

"You are all the golden-boys – popular, handsome, rich, aristocratic, and spoiled," she practically spits out the words. "Yes, you have your own problems, but you never consider those of others. You don't consider others at all. Those who you believe are beneath you are second class people and you have no respect for them.

"Tamaki-senpai, you look at 'commoners' as curiosities. You are fascinated and horrified by our shopping, housing, products, transportation. When you drag me along to a commoners' outing, I feel like I am a guide to the commoners' zoo. You can be fascinated by the ants, but their society can't possibly mean anything to you."

"Haruhi, please…" She put up a hand to silence Tamaki.

"Please be quiet while I speak. At lease show me that much respect." She gave him a look of supreme disappointment.

"Hikaru and Kaoru, to you commoners are your playthings. Apparently, we don't rank high enough in humanity to deserve to be treated as true people. You play cruel games and tricks on people who are not at your level and expect us to find it funny, or you completely negate our reaction.

"Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai, while I believe you understand commoners are people with lives, ambitions, goals, families, jobs, and hobbies, I also believe you hold yourselves above them because of your family history. You also don't consider us in your everyday lives.

"Kyoya-senpai, without commoners to work in your hospitals, factories, and other businesses, without them to purchase your services and products, and without them to need additional products that will grow your empire, your businesses would not exist, nor would your money. Showing true respect for your employees and customers inspires loyalty. Wouldn't it be best for your family's empire to be built on that?"

Haruhi sighed heavily and looked down at the papers she brought to the meeting. Opening the folder, she pulled out the legal papers she drafted and handed them to Kyoya.

As Kyoya read over them, he kept looking up at Haruhi with increasing disbelief.

"Kyo-chan, what is that?" Honey asked.

"This is a lawsuit against Ootori Kyoya, Hitachiin Hikaru, Hitachiin Kaoru, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, Morinozuka Takashi, Suoh Tamaki, Suoh Yuzura, The Ouran Academy Host Club, and Ouran Academy. It alleges a history of systematic abuse towards one Fujioka Haruhi, including assault (physical and sexual), invasion of privacy, emotional abuse, and kidnapping."

They all stared at her in complete shock while Kyoya continued to read. She glared back in defiance.

Kyoya finished and spoke, "Haruhi, this lawsuit is detailed, well thought out, logical, and legally correct. With this and the evidence, you will win, and you will win a big settlement. Do you want us to buy you off?"

Mori, Honey, Tamaki, and Kaoru looked at him like they didn't even know him.

Haruhi threw back her head and let out a scream in frustration. Glaring back at Kyoya she fumed, "Didn't you listen to anything I just said? You idiot!" She stood up and looked down at Kyoya, "No, I don't want you rich bastards to pay me off. Is that the point of this meeting? NO! It's NOT! This is a wake-up call. If, as you say, I'd win a huge settlement from this, then it proves the horrible way I've been treated. It proves there are huge problems with our relationship.

"I don't want to file this, but I will if you force me to. I will if you all don't either change or you don't let me go. And, don't think for a minute that I won't let it play out in the media too. At this point I don't care if your families ruin my life. This is me fighting for what is right." She sat back down at tried to catch her breath.

"Haruhi," Mori softly got her attention. "Haruhi, please. What do you want?" He asked respectfully. He was trying to defuse the situation.

"Thank you, Mori-senpai. Right now, I want to see if our relationships can change. I want to see if each of you can respect me as a person, as an equal. If that can actually be demonstrated, then I may consider being friends with you again, on an individual basis. I want to be true friends with all of you. You were my first friends at Ouran, and we have had some good times together. I want you in my life, but as equal friends that respect each other. It will leave a big hole in my heart if we can't fix this. However, I am not willing, at this time, to entertain the idea of coming back to the host club."

"We need you in our lives, Haruhi," Kaoru lamented. "Everything you said about commoners proves it. Please give us a chance."

"Today is Monday. School and Host Club start again tomorrow. I propose the following," Haruhi advised. "Until next Monday, we take a break from each other. I will not come to host club and you will not interact with me at all: no talking, no touching, no visits to my house, no anything. You will completely leave me alone. Since Hikaru and Kaoru are in my class, if anything specifically class related needs to be discussed, Kaoru may do it, but don't take advantage of it. Only speak to me briefly regarding class issues. If I approach one of you and initiate contact, it is not a trap, you are free to speak with me, at that moment, if you wish.

"Also, all surveillance will stop, Kyoya-senpai. It is not necessary, and it is insulting. When Ritsu and I leave today, no one will follow us anymore. Syndicate security will be watching, please don't make the mistake of thinking I'm not serious."

Mori looked at Tamaki and Hikaru and asked, "And if someone doesn't follow your wishes?"

"The ultimate circumstances are the lawsuit will be filed, and…" She handed a set of papers to Mori and he read through them.

He looked up at her with one word on his lips, "Lobelia?"

.

xXx

.

"You'd leave the school if one of us spoke to you? Isn't that a little petty, Haruhi?" Kyoya mocked.

"Kyo-chan, even you are not that dense. Haru-chan would leave the school if we disrespected her again, and she has laid out the definition of that disrespect. If we can't prove we are going to change by honoring these requirements for a week, then how can she trust us for the next steps."

"Thank you, Honey-senpai. That's exactly what I meant. I want this to work, but in order for it to, you all need to respect me as a person. This is the first step to rebuilding that trust."

"But, Haruhi," Tamaki interjected, "you'd really transfer to Lobelia?"

"No, Tamaki-senpai, I wouldn't. The small amount of exposure I've had to the Zuka club shows me that they have even less respect for autonomy and individuality that differs from their ideas than you do. And it's worse because they look at it as a righteous viewpoint." She handed another set of papers to Mori.

"These are admissions papers for Osaka Private High School." Mori looked up at Haruhi, "You'd transfer there?"

"Yes, I would. They are almost as prestigious as Ouran. They have dorms for out of town students. And, I am qualified for a scholarship for both academics and room and board. I would transfer there if you are not either able to treat me as I deserve or don't leave me alone completely. Please don't make be choose. I don't want to, but I will if I absolutely have to.

"I realize respecting me is a new concept for you all, although the fact that it is, is reprehensible. Filing the lawsuit and transferring to Osaka is a nuclear option that's trigger can only be pulled once. While I'm deadly serious about those consequences, I think we'd all like to not live the next week with my finger on the button. So, for every screwup any of you make, another 2 days will be added to the isolation period. If you guys can't keep from getting to 21 days, then this will never work, and I'll pull that trigger. And, I'll do it without remorse or regret. You all will have failed me, and proven that we cannot coexist as is.

"I think this meeting is over." Turning to Kyoya, she said, "That copy of the lawsuit is for you to keep. Please realize I am serious." Turning to Mori, she held out her hand, "I need the admissions papers back." As he handed them back, she thanked him.

"I apologize for leaving before dinner, but I think we've discussed all we need to. If everything works out, we can meet next week to deliberate what comes next. I want to emphasize that this will not be a fast process. You've trampled on my trust and friendship for months. A band-aid and a few days will not solve this.

"Take some time and decide if you really want this…if I'm really worth it to you. If I'm not, bow out and leave me alone. If I am, be prepared to prove yourselves. Please realize I want you to succeed. I'm not trying to set you up for failure and I'm not expecting perfection right away, if ever. I want to be back as much as you want me back, but things must change.

"Please respect my wishes and respect my feelings. I will talk to you next week," and with that, Haruhi left the room.

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note** : What did you think of the nuclear option? Suing the club and school was a suggestion from 'The Whisper of Death,' which I obviously liked. Not sure where I'm going with it, but it truly is nuclear. I've been teasing you with Lobelia for a while. This will be the last you hear of it. The idea of transferring is a good one, but I can't picture her going there. In my opinion (and I made it Haruhi's too), the Zuka club is worse than the host club. The private school that she ultimately threatened them with is made up, but I'm sure there is one out there somewhere that would work.

What was up with Kyoya? Is he trying to sabotage this? Is he being a jerk because his is a jerk or does he have a plan? Does he do anything without a plan?

Hikaru has lost it. For me, he's always been the most immature and selfish – the loose cannon. I don't see how I'm going to change him if I keep letting him backslide. Suggestions?

What about leaving her alone for a week? Will any of them be able to do it? It's meant to be a show of faith. If you can't do something this simple, how can you do anything else.

I hope it's clear that while Haruhi is demanding change, she actually wants it too. She misses them and wants to be back. Let me know if I'm not hitting that mark.

 **Next Chapter** : Reactions and the plan for the next week.

.


	25. Chapter 25 - Now What?

**Author's Note** : Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. I had no idea the lawsuit would spark such strong opinions. I've posted a response as a review.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will. But, sometimes I borrow Mori and Kyoya for my dreams.

 **Trigger warning** :

.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 12/31/2017**

 **Chapter 25 – Now What?**

.

"SHIT! Is she kidding? I can't talk to her or touch her for a week? A whole FUCKING WEEK!?" Hikaru was screaming and pulling frantically on his shackles. "Let me out of this DAMN CHAIR! NOW!"

"Hikaru – shut up and calm down and we'll let you go." Kaoru turned to Kyoya, "Right, Kyoya-senpai?"

At this point Ootori security had come in, wondering what the screaming was about and to protect Kyoya – Hikaru had punched him yesterday, after all. Kyoya motioned them all out except Tachibana. Kyoya told him to call off the surveillance on Haruhi and the entire Compound.

"You are not getting out of that chair until you behave yourself. You should be glad if I ever let you out of that chair!" Kyoya was disgusted. What were they going to do about Hikaru? "No matter how many talks we have with you, no matter how many times we seem to make progress, no matter how many times it looks like you understand – you SCREW IT UP! Now, SHUT UP and let the grown-ups think. Don't think I won't gag you!"

"To be fair, Kyoya, Haruhi was extremely upset about the debt, which was your doing," reminded Kaoru.

"NO!" Mori barked. "We will not play the blame game. We are all at fault. We are NOT rehashing that again. We need a strategy for this next week. Focus!"

Throughout all this Tamaki had been stunned. "How can my darling Haruhi demand that? She couldn't have meant me as well? She is my one true love, of course I must talk to her, hold her hand, give her gifts, and kiss her adorable face. She meant the evil doppelgangers and you others." He looked around the room, ending on Kyoya. "How could she expect me to not be with her?"

"Tamaki," Kyoya said through gritted teeth, "she's not your girlfriend. You may know how you feel about her, but you have no idea how she feels about you. However, you do get an indication from her telling us – ALL of us – that she wants to be left alone for a week. Left alone for a week or more, or she'll file a lawsuit and transfer schools. She was being serious. This lawsuit is real. If it goes public, it could ruin Ouran as a school and certainly tarnish all our names. Read it," he threw the papers at Tamaki. "She's suing the school and your father, along with the rest of us.

"If this comes out, I can forget about being the heir. Your grandmother could disown you. Mori-senpai's and Honey-senpai's honor would be in tatters, and we'd all most certainly be expelled."

Kyoya looked around the room and saw horror on their faces. "Look, we're all tired, frustrated, and hungry. Let's order dinner and cake," he nodded at Honey. "We'll eat and then talk about it."

"If we're going to eat, you have to unchain me from this STUPID CHAIR!"

"Tachibana…"

.

xXx

.

"How did they take it?"

"I went further than I was going to. I was too angry over the debt and something stupid Kyoya-senpai said. You should have seen their faces: shocked, frustrated, angry, and disappointed. But, right now, I really don't know what do to. I opened up my big mouth and went too far."

We were in Ritsu's car, driving away from the restaurant. I had mixed feelings about what I'd said and done to the guys, but they deserved some of it. The more I'm away from them and think about what they did, the more I realize they really have some growing up to do.

"I'm starving. We never did order dinner, things were just too heated in there."

Ritsu looked at me and asked, "Noodles?"

After a quick chuckle and nod from me, we were on our way. That place is additive. During the ride, which was a long one because the noodle place is on the other side of town, I told Ritsu what was said and what happened.

.

xXx

.

We sat at our usual table and I ordered for both of us. I was getting to know what she likes and enjoyed showing her that I knew.

I need to get her mind away from her worry and focus on what happens next. It really didn't go the way she thought it would.

"Do you really think they'll be able to do what you asked them to do? Leaving you alone for a week is a tall order."

"Yeah, I know." She looked so tired. I wonder if those jerks have any idea how much this is hurting her, or are they just thinking of themselves.

"I hope they can keep themselves from getting to 21 days. I really don't want to transfer. Ouran has become my home of sorts, and I do have real friends here." She reached out, took my hand, and I squeezed hers back for reassurance. "Ultimately, I want to repair my friendships with them and maybe go back to the Host Club. I know I'm going to miss them. They just need to change."

"I don't want you to leave either. I can feel myself getting smarter when you help me with my math, and now that you have some extra time, I'm hoping you can keep tutoring me." Anything to have more time with her. Maybe if we start some kinda scheduled sessions, she'll keep them up after she goes back to the club – if she does. She's going to be staying with me through the week, so I have that long to make myself indispensable and an important part of her routines.

"Of course, I tutor you in math, Ritsu. I'd be happy to. Anything for a friend."

Friend huh? There's that word again. Ritsu…calm down…don't rush. It's only been five days since she left the club. You have at least two weeks, because those assholes WILL screwup, to become a bigger part of her life. Then think about moving past friends.

"Haruhi, what do you want to do after school for the next week? You won't be going to Host Club, so do you want to go to the gardening club with me?" Maybe if she likes that, it will be even harder for her to go back.

"Well, I can guarantee it will be longer than a week before I go back to the Host Club – if I do at all. They won't have proven themselves in just a week. It could even be a while before I go back.

"During the next week, when I'm staying with you, I'd assumed I'd study in the library until you were done with your club. I guess we'll play it by ear – it will depend on the amount of homework and studying I need to do. It might be nice to see how other clubs are run."

"Well, the gardening club only meets Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Do you want to go straight back to the Compound on Tuesday and Thursday, or we could both study at the library?" If we studied together at the library, word would get back to those assholes – that would make them angrier. Does that mean they'd work harder to get her back or they would explode and screw up? They need to screw up a couple of times, so I get more time with her, but they can't too many times or she'll transfer.

Then she smiled at me – that beautiful smile that lights up her eyes. That natural smile that charms the girls so much they don't realize she's a chick too. That amazing smile that made me wonder if I was into dudes. That honest smile that reminds me what a wonderful and authentic person she is.

"I have some more research I need to do for a history paper, so let's go to the library after school tomorrow. I can get the research done and go over your math with you."

"Sounds like a plan." Yea! Imaginary high-five with myself.

.

xXx

.

"Kyo-chan, what are we going to do about the Host Club? Are we going to close until she comes back? If not, we need to tell the girls something about why she's not there." Honey was stuffing his mouth with cake.

"Good point. I assume Haruhi wants us to keep the club open. She would want to show us what it will be like without her. But, just telling everyone she's taking a break wouldn't work." Kyoya sighed, "Ideas?"

Mori pulled out his cell phone, "I'm going to text her and ask. This is her reputation we are discussing, so I believe she won't mind."

A couple minutes later, Mori's phone chimed…

 _Text from Haruhi: Thank you for asking me, Mori-senpai. Remind the customers I am a scholarship student and need to keep my grades up. I am taking some time to catch up on my studying.*_

Tamaki nodded, "All right, we'll present it as temporary while she catches up on her studies. We can also emphasize that she has asked not to be disturbed so she can focus. That will explain why we aren't eating lunch with her and why we aren't around her as much."

"We have to leave her alone. We need a plan for enforcing that among our more troublesome members," Mori stated. "We need to stay together as much as possible to prevent contact. None of us want her to transfer."

"Hikaru, Tamaki…what is it going to take from the rest of us to keep you two from screwing up?" Kyoya asked.

.

xXx

.

Later that night after the Hosts had gone their separate ways…

 **Haninozuka mansion…**

"Mitsukuni, you need to read this lawsuit."

"Takashi, it's over 100 pages long, with the evidence statements. Can't you just summarize it for me? Do we really need to read the evidence statements? We know what we've done to her."

"We know what we've done, but there are some interesting things in here that others have done. Beyond the obvious, do you know of an incident that happened at the Ootori beach house between Haruhi and Kyoya?"

"Not that I can think of. Kyo-chan was really the only one to not confront her about going after those boys."

"Apparently something happened that rises to the level of sexual-assault, but there aren't details. I wonder why?"

"Sexual assault? Kyo-chan? That doesn't make any sense. I assumed she meant the twins and Tamaki when that was mentioned."

"That's why I wanted to read the lawsuit. It alleges assault (physical and sexual), invasion of privacy, emotional abuse, and kidnapping. What would be the most damaging to our reputations? The sexual assault. I wanted the details. She details numerous instances where the twins grabbed her, hugged her, kissed her against her wishes. She also lists that time they licked cookie crumbs off her face and ate a cookie from her mouth. There are instances where Tamaki grabs and hugs her too. All these have dates and details. But there aren't any details about the incident with Kyoya."

"Takashi, how bad do you think it was for her not to list details?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm worried. Do you think she'll really file it? She's not vindictive and filing it wouldn't get any of us what we want."

"I know. I just don't see it. She's always been a good friend to us, even if we haven't all reciprocated."

"I can't imagine it happening either. Maybe it was supposed to prove a point and got out of hand. She was really angry about the debt. Speaking of, I know Kyoya's not telling us everything and the way you asked that question gave him a big loophole, Missukuni."

"I know – I did that on purpose. I wanted to see how he answered that. It was obvious to me that he didn't tell us everything. You saw it too, right?"

"Yes, I did. With all his manipulation and scheming, he could be a much bigger problem than Hikaru."

"We need to keep an eye on him. We need more details about Okinawa. We'll have to ask Kyo-chan this week, but without the twins and Tama-chan around. We also need to find out why he was so rude to her today. There were times when he seemed purposefully antagonistic. Buy her off? That thing about the security and that she should know why they are still in the room? Saying she was being petty to transfer? What was he trying to accomplish?"

"He needs closer watching. He's capable of worse than we realized. Face it, Mitsukuni, we have no idea what he's up to."

"True. But the details of the lawsuit and Kyo-chan's manipulations aren't as important as keeping Haru-chan from filing that lawsuit - at least not immediately. What are we going to do about Hika-chan and Tama-chan?"

.

 **Hitachiin mansion…**

The boys are in bed, backs to each other, with several feet between them. Both tired of fighting. Both tired of each other. Both frustrated that the other doesn't understand – Except Kaoru does understand. He understands Hikaru's selfishness and desperate need for Haruhi. But, he also understands that if Hikaru doesn't change, doesn't work with the rest of them, they will all lose her. And, Hikaru understands that he must do better, or he will lose her. But how…

 _Kaoru_ – I can control myself. That shouldn't be a problem. The only thing I'll be fighting is habit. I've realized what I've done wrong and I know what I need to change to correct it. I'm not worried about me.

I'm worried about Hikaru. What do I do about him? I'm going to have to stay on top of him every second. She sits between us. That's going to make it difficult. Maybe I can figure out a way to switch seats with her so she's sitting next to me and not next to him. I just have to stay on top of him and keep reminding him that his childishness can drive her away.

 _Hikaru_ – I have to keep it together. I have to show her I can be what she wants. Stay away for a week? How the hell do I do that? She's everything to me. Outside of Kaoru, she's my best friend, she's my anchor, she's my center. I have to be around her. I have to touch her. I have to talk to her. I have to. I have to. I have to get her back. What do I have to do to get her back? I'll pay any price. I'll get her back. I'll show her I'm what she wants. I can be everything she wants…

If I can be everything she wants, she'll want me, right? She'll want just me…not Kasanoda, not the Boss, not Kaoru, not anyone else. Just me. I can be what she wants. What does she want? I thought I knew. I thought she wanted me. I can make her want me. I just need to be what she wants. What does she want? What? She wants someone who can respect her wishes. I can do that. I can do that for her. What did she ask us for? What did she say she wanted? She commanded me to stay away – I can do that for her. I can do that for me. I don't have to do it for anyone else. Screw the club, I'm doing all this for me. I can do it. I can do it. And, when I do it, I will have proven myself. I'll have shown her I'm everything she wants. And then she'll want me. Me. Just ME!

.

 **Suoh mansion #2**

Haruhi…My darling Haruhi…I can't wait for you to be my girlfriend. I just need to prove myself to you and then we can be together. I don't understand why you want us to leave you alone, but if that's what it takes for us to be together later, then that's what I'll do. After we're together, you won't have to worry about a thing. I'll never let those evil twins around you again. You'll have the best of everything. It will be beautiful.

This next week will be so hard. I want you back. It will be heartbreaking to not see you at your table entertaining the other princesses. Not looking over at me and smiling. Not being there. We'll get through this hardship and come out stronger on the other side. Our love will light up the Host Club and make everything perfect.

Your wish is my command. I will admire you from afar this week. You are beautiful at a distance, just as you are beautiful standing in front of me.

Haruhi, my princess…it will all work out.

.

 **Ootori mansion**

That could have gone better. I told them telling her about the debt was a mistake. We should have just told her it was forgiven and left it there. No one else had the power to keep her here with us, so I did it. That's what they expect of me, no matter what they say. They are glad I'm the Shadow King. I do the dirty work and they don't have to worry about anything. They have plausible deniability and I get things done. How are any of them going to make it in business with their rosy outlook and inability to do what needs to be done behind the scenes?

And, that lawsuit. None of them seem to realize the seriousness of that. Well, I think Mori-senpai does, but none of the rest of them. Sexual assault! Kidnapping! Emotional abuse! Why am I the only one that can see the headlines. That lawsuit gets filed and I won't just lose being named heir, I'll be disowned. So will Tamaki – there's no way his grandmother does anything but throw him to the wolves. The Hitachiin fashion business might make it thorough, but their software company will take a huge hit. The Haninozuka and Morinozuka families will be tarnished, forever.

We have to calm her down enough to keep her from filing – permanently. If we can prove ourselves – significantly prove ourselves – hopefully we can get her to drop the idea completely. That involves making Hikaru and Tamaki fall in line. They must follow her instructions. At least she gave us a chance to make a couple mistakes before she acts. I have a feeling we're going to need them.

It ultimately comes down to this…Will Haruhi actually ever file that lawsuit? Will she actually pull that trigger? Can she really do that to us? Or is it a bluff? It may be an unconscious bluff – she may not realize that she won't be able to actually do it. I don't see it. She's mad at us, but not enough to ruin five families and close down Ouran. She's never been spiteful. I can see it as something that got out of hand. If I could just talk to her. Would it be worth two more days? Would she let us have an actual conversation or would she just walk away and add two days? Something to think about.

And, let's not forget Kasanoda. She's still staying at the Compound this week, so, at a minimum, he'll be driving her to and from school. People will see that. Will he be hanging around her during the day, too? Eating lunch with her? How is that going to play against what we are saying about her needing to focus on her studies? He's not in her class, so they aren't studying subjects on the same level. There's no way to say he's helping her. I know they've been good friends since they met, and have hung out together, but it will be more than usual. At least Haruhi is still pretending to be a boy – they won't be touching each other – so rumors of a relationship won't start. Or, will they? Shit, this is Ouran and Moe sure does set the girls off. I can just hear some of the rumors now…tossed out of the Club because we don't approve of 'his' relationship…left the Club to spend more time with him…Kasanoda's trying to make his move…and on and on and on. Most of them will make us look like fools.

Looks like I've got a lot of planning to do…with several backup plans as well. I won't be getting any sleep tonight.

.

xXx

.

And over at the Kasanoda Compound…

 **Haruhi**

I am exhausted. I'm so happy to finally get into bed. What a nightmare, that meeting. Sure didn't turn out like I thought. I can't believe those rich bastards did that to my debt. No, not all of them…just Kyoya-senpai. He needs closer scrutiny. He gets away with all kinds of things because everyone is afraid of him – well, not me! If I go back to the Club, and they recognize me as an equal member, I will demand transparency into the books, planning, and website – to include the auctions. They won't be sneaking anything past me.

That's if I go back. I shouldn't even think about going back until we've fixed all our friendships. I can't see it working without being true friends with all of them, and that might take a long time for Hikaru, Tamaki-senpai, and even Kyoya-senpai. If they can be fixed at all. Like Ritsu said, I need to think of them individually and work on them individually, even the twins. If I start with the easiest one first, maybe the harder ones will take inspiration from it.

Do I even want to be friends with them? Any of them? I guess the crazy thing is is that I still do consider them my friends. Just complete idiots who don't know how to be friends back. It's actually been hard to act as cold as I've been. I am very angry, but I know, deep down, that they didn't do any of it on purpose. They aren't bad people, just ignorant, selfish, egotistical, and thoughtless. But, that's the way they were raised and the way their society trains them to be. They need to unlearn that for me to forgive them and give them another chance. Despite all that, I do want to give them a shot. How many chances do those guys get at having true friends that care about them as themselves.

I can't believe I let myself get so angry I went against the plan. They are probably the only ones that can do that to me. The debt and Kyoya-senpai's attitude were such a surprise. Can I walk any of that back without looking like a complete coward. Will they ever take me seriously again? I've got to figure that out and decide how to move forward. At least it's a good lesson for a future lawyer.

Tomorrow will be difficult. I'm expecting one of them to talk to me. At least I'm going to have a lot of time to study for that Trig test on Friday – I've heard it's a killer…

 **Kasanoda**

Fucking idiots – on one hand, it's great they did this. It's great they finally went too far. I'm getting to spend more time with Haruhi and, if nothing else, we are getting to be even better friends. But, since they did this, she's distracted by them and being put through so much shit. I feel like my head is going to explode – I just want to help, but I can't fix it for her.

Haruhi is one tough chick. Tough as nails. The way she barked at that Ootori security guy to let us all in – never heard her use that tone before. Hardened yakuza would have obeyed that voice. As tiny as she is – and she's so tiny I bet I could pick her up with one arm…hmmm…might have to try that…. Anyway, with as tiny as she is, it is easy to forget how powerful she can be. I want to help her – do things for her, but it's also fun to sit back and watch as she takes someone down a peg. She's beautiful when she's fierce, and I've got her to myself for at least a week! Including another weekend! Her arm should be better by then…we should go out! I can plan a couple dates that would also leave time for studying. That sounds like fun. Plus, that jerk Ootori won't have his guys following us anymore.

If I could just get those jerks to transfer…Wait a minute…is there something I can do to them? Is there something the Syndicate can do to them? To their families? I could tear their honor to shreds. I could set it up to show that all their businesses have dealings with the yakuza… Then I'd have Haruhi all to myself, forever. Yeah, that's a good fantasy to go to sleep to…

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note** : Kasanoda and hormones…it's a fun thing. A couple reviews implied that I was writing Kasanoda as a creep. That wasn't my intention. High School was a long time ago and I really didn't date much (big surprise), so my memories of boys is not that great. He reminds me so much of my brother in HS, kind of a dork, basically lost with girls, didn't like his future, and lots of trouble with math – trudging through the days without a plan. I tend to write him like what I think of as a typical HS boy who isn't cool and smooth like the host club boys and doesn't really know what to do about girls. He respects Haruhi, I'm just not getting that through in the writing. I'll work on that. He's supposed to be amazed that she wants to be around him and that makes him think of future things, but not in a creepy way, in a "damn, I didn't think that was a possibility, but cool" way.

Took quite a departure with Hikaru on this one. Him going nuts like that could be OOC, but I believe he's got that potential. After what happened in Kaurizawa, I don't put much past him, and the way I've been writing him so far does lead up to something like this. I tend to think of this as an extension of his character, when confronted with new situations, rather than changing his character. He's the one that's supposed to come off as a creep.

Tamaki is hard to write with his flowery speech. Tried to make him sound no more crazy than usual, just talking about a girlfriend instead of a daughter. For some reason, I see him being even more protective of a girlfriend, to the point where he's also protecting her from himself.

* OK – I know she texted in complete sentences and correct grammar, but so do I, and it seems like something she would do.

 **Next Chapter** : First day with no interaction.

.


	26. Chapter 26 - Leave Me Alone

**Author's Note** : Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. We have 193 (-1 for my review) reviews so far. I can't tell you how thankful I am for the feedback, suggestions, and positive comments. You guys make my day.

 **Disclaimer** : Just checked my bank account – nope, still down own Ouran or the characters. Didn't get my Christmas wish.

.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 1/4/2018**

 **Chapter 26 – Leave Me Alone**

.

"You ready to go, Haruhi?" Ritsu asked as I was collecting my books and packing my bag. We were both dressed for school and had finished breakfast a little while ago. My shoulder feels better, so I'm trying today without the sling. Just can't pick up anything heavy with that arm.

"Yes, just packing my school bag." Crap, what about lunch? "Ritsu, I didn't feel right making a bento in your kitchen…"

"Hey, don't worry about it. You're my guest this week, that means lunch is on me in the dining hall. I'll meet you there and we'll get our food together."

He looked at me like it was no big deal. I know how much those lunches cost. Guess they aren't that expensive for him – but that's not the point.

He must have read my expression, because the next thing he said was, "How about I buy you lunch today and the rest of the week I'll have the cooks save leftovers from dinner and you can make a bento from those? Will that be OK?"

"Thanks, Ritsu. That's perfect."

"Great. Now that that's settled, do you want to walk or drive to school?"

"Walk."

"OK. Let's go."

.

xXx

.

I thought we were getting to school early enough to avoid running into a lot of people, but it just didn't work out that way. There were a couple groups of girls hanging out at the drop-off to catch a glimpse of the host club when they arrived. They saw me walking up with Haruhi and I could hear the whispering. Shit.

" _Look! It's Haruhi with Kasanoda."_

" _Why are they coming to school together?"_

This was going to take some getting used to and would probably be worse if we took my car. I have to remember Haruhi is dressed as a dude and everyone still thinks she's a guy. I can't grab her hand or put my arm around her or we'll be pegged as a gay couple. I don't think I care, but we'll be the center of attention and I know neither of us wants that.

"Just ignore them, Ritsu. They will calm down eventually. Personally, I don't care what they think, but for you…maybe this will help you seem more friendly and approachable. Besides, it's not like we've never been seen outside the Host Club. You're my closest friends after those six."

She had me there. She didn't care, and I don't think I do either. She's right, maybe I'll seem less scary if I hang around with her more. Just gotta keep my hands to myself. Not like I've had them all over her…mmmmmm… Snap out of it! Calm Down, Ritsu. Calm down. Fucking hormones!

I dropped her off at her at her classroom, and headed to mine, saying I'd see her at lunch.

.

xXx

.

So, here I am waiting for class to start. I haven't seen any of them yet, but Hikaru and Kaoru should be here any minute. I hope they can behave themselves. I took steps to try to make it easier, but you never know. I want this to work. I better review those Trig notes.

.

xXx

.

"Are you ready for this, Hikaru?" I asked. "I don't want to walk in there if you aren't ready."

"The bell is about to ring, we can't wait any more. I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Don't worry Kaoru, I won't talk to her." I saw Hikaru take a deep breath and walk into the classroom. I followed right on his heels.

"Why is Haruhi sitting in your desk, Kaoru?"

"I don't know." That's weird. Last night I had thought about switching seats and here she is, sitting in my seat.

When I get up to her old seat, there is a note on the desk.

 _Kaoru,_

 _I asked Sensei if we could switch seats. This should help for this week. We can always switch back later._

 _Haruhi_

I handed the note to Hikaru and sat down at my new desk. This will help. I looked over at Haruhi, but her nose was buried in her notes. At least she'll get some good studying done while we leave her alone.

.

xXx

.

When the lunch bell rang I stayed in my seat and waited for everyone to file out and Ritsu to come in. The twins left with just a small backward glance at me as they walked out the door.

"Haruhi, you ready for lunch." Ritsu had walked in and up to my seat. I had been thinking of Hikaru and Kaoru and didn't see him come in.

"Yes. Let's go."

We walked to the dining hall and he asked me what I wanted. "Whatever you are having is fine. Thanks again for lunch."

We chose seats far away from the Host Club, and I heard the whispers starting again.

" _Why is Haruhi in the dining hall? He always eats in the classroom."_

" _Why isn't he sitting with the Host Club?"_

" _He's sitting with Kasanoda. I saw them walking to school together this morning."_

We ignored them as we ate lunch. "How were the twins this morning?"

"So far, so good. I switched seats so I'm not sitting in between them. That's helping. They haven't said anything to me so far." I looked over at them across the room. "I feel sorry for them. This whole thing is crazy and may be hurting them more than helping. I just thought if we could get a break from each other then when we start being friends again, we would be starting fresh. I don't think any of them see it that way."

Ritsu looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "Maybe it's like a parent trying to teach their kids a lesson. It hurts, but it's for their own good."

"Maybe."

.

xXx

.

"Look at the two of them over there. They are practically all over each other," Hikaru spat.

"Are you looking at what I'm looking at? They are sitting across from each other, eating. They haven't touched each other at all," Honey tried to make sense of Hikaru's complaints. "They are sitting further from each other than we are, Hika-chan."

"I can hear rumors already starting," Kyoya muttered. "That's going to be our biggest issue. The girls in this school love to gossip."

"We'll just stick to our story and tell everyone she's catching up on her studies. She is reviewing notes over there now. It looks like two classmates eating lunch – nothing more." Mori was watching them covertly and trying to dismiss his jealousy. Haruhi never ate in the dining hall, and now that she is, she's eating with Kasanoda, and she let him buy her lunch. This whole chain of events had brought his feelings to the surface and he didn't know what to do with them. Sitting quietly with them wasn't the answer, but the situation wasn't ready for action yet either.

"Everyone just eat your lunch and stop looking over there. It isn't helping." Kyoya still wasn't sure how to stop the rumors. He couldn't control Haruhi and Kasanoda without causing problems. He was supposed to leave her alone and if any of his manipulations traced back to him it would upset her and make things worse, a lot worse. Maybe there was a way to turn the rumors to their advantage.

Honey pulled Mori towards him and whispered in his ear, "Kyo-chan just got an idea and gave a particularly evil smirk. We need to watch him." Out loud he asked, "Kyo-chan, do you have plans for Host Club this afternoon?" Maybe his idea was about that.

"Like Mori-senpai said, we'll tell everyone that Haruhi is taking time off to catch up on 'his' studies. We can't help it if they don't believe us," he smirked.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

.

xXx

.

It was finally the end of classes. As the students all gathered their things and left for the day, Hikaru found himself waiting for Kaoru and Haruhi so they could leave for Host Club together. When Kaoru came up and told him it was time to leave, for a moment, he was confused. Then it dawned on him…

"Shit. Let's go." And the two of them left for Club. They passed Kasanoda in the hall. It was obvious he was headed to their classroom. Kaoru pulled Hikaru along before he could say something to Kasanoda and screw things up more.

"I should have given him a piece of my mind. That jerk shouldn't get too comfortable with Haruhi. She's ours."

"Hikaru, she's her own person. We don't own her. Remember?" Kaoru sighed. Was Hikaru ever going to get it through his thick skull?

"Yeah, right," Hikaru grimaced. She was going to be his – he just had to prove himself and be everything she wanted. After he had her, she'd never see Kasanoda again. "Come on. We're going to be late."

.

xXx

.

Ritsu and I found a quiet table on the third floor of the library. Well, it was relatively quiet. The distractions in the library are why I met the Host Club in the first place.

"I'm going to get the books I need for my history paper. Why don't you get your math out and find the problems you need help with? I'll be back soon."

I headed for the history section and found several books I needed. Unfortunately, I ran into a couple Host Club customers on the way. "Haruhi, why aren't you at the Host Club? I was hoping to come by and see you later."

"I'm flattered you wanted to see me. That makes my day," I flashed my host smile. "I'm taking the week off from hosting, so I can catch up on my studies. As you know, I'm a scholarship student and if I don't stay at the top of my class I will lose my funding and have to leave Ouran. Then I wouldn't be able to see any of you princesses at all." I'm sticking with the cover story. There is no reason for anyone to know what is going on between me and the guys. It just would serve no purpose and would make matters much worse.

"Oh. We'll all miss you, but please study hard. We wouldn't want to lose you permanently. I'll see you in Host Club next week!"

The next couple hours passed by quickly. I finished the research I needed, so I didn't have to check out the books – which is a good thing, with my shoulder it would have been hard to carry them back to the Compound. As I was doing the research, I answered Ritsu's questions about his algebra. He was able to do the problems on his own after I clarified a few steps.

.

xXx

.

"Welcome…" Rose petals swirled, and the six Hosts welcomed their guests. Right away, several noticed Haruhi missing.

"Kyoya-senpai, where's Haruhi? I wanted to see him today."

"Me too."

"Princesses, Haruhi is a scholarship student, and as such must keep his grades up and stay at the top of his class. Unfortunately, he's fallen a little behind and will be taking this week off from the Host Club to catch up with his studies. We wouldn't want him to lose his scholarship and have to leave Ouran, would we?" Kyoya had his best host smile plastered to his face. How much profit was her absence going to cost the club?

"Oh, no. That's terrible. I hope he can catch up. His grades are so important."

"Yes. I'm sure he's glad to know you understand. Would you like to be paired with another host in his absence?"

About half chose other hosts, while the rest left, promising to come back next week to see Haruhi. It was better than Kyoya thought it would be, but it still ate into the profits significantly. They wouldn't be able to afford an elaborate cosplay this week.

"Kyoya-senpai?" Kyoya looked up from his notebook and realized one of Haruhi's designees hadn't left yet.

"Yes, Princess?"

"I understand about his grades and class standing, but I'm confused. I saw Haruhi coming into school this morning with Kasanoda, and then they were eating lunch together. He's not in his class, so he can't be helping him study. Why are they spending so much time together? Surely, if he needed help with his classes, you would be the best choice."

"Kasanoda is one of Haruhi's close friends, and I know Haruhi is helping him with his math. It wouldn't be possible for both Haruhi and I to take a week off from the Host Club, so he is studying on his own. I'm sure he'll ask me if he has any questions."

"Oh, OK," she hesitated. "I'm looking forward to seeing him next week." And with a puzzled expression, she left the Host Club.

Kyoya stood there watching her leave. Interesting…we'll see where the rumors go from here.

.

xXx

.

I can't believe I'm done with my math homework. Haruhi's a great tutor – I totally get it now. It's getting kinda late. The library is real quiet and empty. There is only one other table occupied near us. A couple of chicks sitting there acting like they are studying, but really, they are just looking at us and whispering. They aren't close enough for me to understand what they are saying, but I can guess. Damn, this school is nothing but a bunch of gossips. It almost takes the shine off me finally figuring out that problem set.

"Haruhi, it's getting late, are you almost done?"

"I've reached a stopping point, we can leave now." She stood up and stretched. Damn, that's sexy. Then her stomach let us know she was hungry. That's so cute.

"Guess we better get going and get you some food. I'll call the car, it's getting dark." She smiled at me and nodded.

We packed up our bags and left the library. I don't think Haruhi noticed, but those two chicks followed us out and watched us head for the entrance. They watched us wait for and then get into the car. Shit – rumors are going to be soooo much fun tomorrow.

… _neither of them saw a shadow watching them from the bushes…_

.

xXx

.

I don't think they saw me. My Darling Haruhi is so cute studying. As soon as Host Club ended I came straight to the library and found her and that pervert, Kasanoda. I watched from behind the book shelves. I just can't not be around her.

I can't wait until I can tell her how much I love her, and she will confess right back to me. Then we will be a couple, and everything will be as it should be. I'll sweep her off her feet and she'll never have to worry about anything ever again. I'll take such good care of her. I'll cater to her every desire.

Wait – they are leaving. And, those other two girls are following. I have to be careful. I can't let her see me. I won't follow, as much as I want to. I'll prove to her I can fulfill her wishes.

.

xXx

.

After dinner, we finished our homework in my guest room. I'm definitely getting spoiled being able to use Ritsu's laptop. I was able to find additional information for my history report that I didn't realize was out there. Wish I could afford one of my own…

Ritsu has caught on to his algebra and not only finished the problem set due tomorrow, but was able to go back and rework a couple that his Sensei said he could try again for more credit. He just needed a shove in the right direction. He's smarter than he thinks he is.

With the time off from Host Club and not having to answer phone calls and texts from the guys, I'm really getting a lot of time to study and will be able to get a good night's sleep tonight. I'm able to work ahead and I know I'm going to ace that Trig test on Friday. This is what I've been wanting – a little peace and quiet in my day to be able to have quality study time without sacrificing sleep. I'm hoping they realize that they don't have to be in contact with me 24/7. Once that sinks in, I'll have time to study and we will all have time to do things together. We need a schedule to make this work.

"Haruhi? Earth to Haruhi." I looked up to see Ritsu waving a hand in front of my face. Guess I spaced out.

"Sorry, Ritsu. You were saying?"

"I'm done with my stuff. If you are staring out into space, does that mean you are done too?"

"Yes, I'm done for tonight." I could keep working ahead, but Ritsu looks sick of homework.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Not really – how about the koi pond? It will be relaxing, and we'll be able to get to sleep better."

"Perfect."

.

xXx

.

At the koi pond in their usual position…sitting next to each other. Kasanoda's left arm around her waist, Haruhi leaning on his shoulder, and her right and his left hands together in front. It really is a sweet picture, according to Tetsuya.

 _Kasanoda_ …Today was amazing! We walked to school together, ate lunch together, studied in the library together, ate dinner together, studied again together, and now we're here and she's in my arms.

The only thing that would make this better is a kiss together. She's not ready for that. We're not ready for that. Chill the fuck out, Ritsu. Every day goes by so slow and so fast. Time with her seems to fly by, but waiting for a day in the future to ask her out is taking forever.

What the HELL? Her hand is on my knee…

.

 _Haruhi_ …For the first day, it went great. I'm glad I switched seats with Kaoru; it took some pressure off Hikaru. He's going to have the hardest time with all of this. I may be angry at all of them, but I do sympathize. Change is hard, and some react worse to it than others. But, this is necessary. They will be better people because of this, better to me and better to everyone around them. At least, I hope so.

What is wrong with Ritsu, his legs are twitching all over the place…

.

"Ritsu, are you OK?"

Dammit, I've been bouncing my legs as I've been getting excited. Bad habit. I've got to deal with that – yakuza bosses aren't supposed to show weaknesses, but that's what she brings out in me.

"Sorry, Haruhi. I was thinking about a test coming up and was getting nervous. It'll be fine. I've been studying."

"OK. Let me know if I can help you."

Shit – she left her hand on my knee!

.

xXx

.

 _A quick check with the boys to see how they are doing as they head for bed…_

 _Honey_ …Today went well. I'm shocked Hikaru didn't cause problems, but it is only the first day. I think Takashi and I are the only ones that really understand why Haru-chan is asking to be left alone. She wants to make sure we can honor a simple request and respect her feelings, and she wants a clean break before a fresh start. I agree with both, but it isn't going to be easy.

 _Kaoru_ …I can't believe Hikaru made it today. He did really well. Haruhi switching seats helped – he didn't have to sit next to her all day. Now, if he can just keep going like this.

 _Hikaru_ …I did it! I proved to Haruhi that I can leave her alone for one day. I'm one day closer to her realizing I'm what she wants. Five more to go. I can do it. If this is the only way I can be with her, then I can make myself do it. Just for her. Just for Haruhi.

 _Mori_ …I wonder what Kyoya's evil smirk meant, and what did he mean by "We can't help it if they don't believe us"? I heard some of the rumors while hosting today. So far, the girls mainly seem confused by Haruhi's absence and her spending time with Kasanoda. Within a day or two they are going to get worse. I guarantee some of them will be way out there on the fringe of crazy.

Why do so many girls like to gossip? Haruhi never does that. She observes and accepts, and if she thinks there's a problem she askes if she can help. I know there have to be other girls like that, but Haruhi is the one I know, and she captivates me. I need a plan. I'll have to talk to Mitsukuni.

 _Tamaki_ …Five more days. Five more days and I can talk to my Haruhi. My Darling Haruhi. I'll treat her like the princess she is. I'll respect her wishes and give her the world. We'll be the most perfect couple.

 _Kyoya_ …I think I managed to plant the seed of doubt in some minds. If Haruhi's designators begin to wonder why she is spending so much time with Kasanoda, they will start asking her questions and start compromising rumors. She may not care about her gender or what people think of her, but she doesn't want to be the center of attention. She'll have to back away from Kasanoda and make her way back to us sooner.

And, I don't think Kasanoda wants to be 'outed.' I'm not sure how the Kasanoda Syndicate would react to their heir being gay. Even if it is just a rumor. He'll have to back away from Haruhi.

That's how we get what we want…Haruhi back and no Kasanoda. Perfect.

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note** : First, I want to in NO WAY offend anyone. I'm having a problem with how to deal with the perception that Haruhi and Kasanoda might be a couple, and therefore bisexual or gay. I just don't know how to depict it with respect. Kyoya wants to use it as leverage. From the Kasanoda episodes of the anime, the "fellas" were surprised, but didn't seem to have a huge problem with Kasanoda dating a "dude". Tetsuya sure didn't. I'm sure Haruhi won't care, being gender-fluid and her dad being a transvestite – she's probably got the most open mind on the series. But, I do get the impression that she doesn't like to be the center of attention, even if she already is to a point by being a member of the host club. So, any guidance would be appreciated, and please feel free to point it out and correct me if I write a scene wrong. Thanks.

Hope this one wasn't too boring. Felt like I needed to show the first day. Don't worry – I'm not going to go on with one day per chapter. That pace would bore us all.

Let me know what you think. Comments? Criticisms? Suggestions?

 **Next Chapter** : The rest of the week…

.


	27. Chapter 27 - One Long Week

**Author's Note** : We are up to 200 reviews, 91 favs, and 141 follows – thanks everyone! When I started this, I had no idea people would like it. It was just a way to test my creative chops. Keep reviewing and letting me know what you think.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters in this story. Bummer.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 1/13/2018**

 **Chapter 27 – One Long Week**

.

 **Wednesday…**

Ritsu and I are eating lunch in the dining hall. The cooks thought it was very strange to save leftovers for a bento, but they did it anyway, and made the bento themselves. At least Ritsu isn't buying me lunch. That just feels like too much. He did buy his own to hide that the bento was made by his cooks. We really didn't want anyone to know I was staying at his house.

"Hikaru and Kaoru were fine this morning. I caught them looking at me once or twice, but I never said they couldn't look. So far, they've been leaving me alone like I asked."

"That's great, Haruhi. I really thought Hikaru would have messed up by now." Ritsu was looking over his English notes while eating. I've been helping him with his grammar, while looking over my own.

"But, have you heard the rumors about us?" he asked. "Some of them are personal and embarrassing."

"I've heard some of them, but no one has asked me directly yet. I don't really care. The rumors will die down once our being seen together isn't a new thing. I don't understand why everyone is so interested in our personal lives; I'm not interested in theirs."

Ritsu just shook his head at me, and then we both went back to our studying.

.

xXx

.

There she is, studying. Host Club ended early enough for me to get to the library before she left. Kasanoda is at his Gardening Club, but will be back here to get her. I wonder if they will stay and study, or go back to the Compound.

Even dressed like a boy, she's beautiful – inside and out. Knowing her makes her more so. I know I'm risking a lot by watching her, but I miss seeing her every day and I'm worried that some of the hot-heads in the Club will mess it up for all of us. I'm being careful. She won't see me.

Here comes Kasanoda…

.

xXx

.

"I'm back, Haruhi. Did you get your homework done?"

"Almost. Need about half an hour. Can I finish here before we leave?"

"Sure, I'll work on my Modern Japanese book report."

At least there aren't chicks spying on us today. We ought to be able to get home without a bunch of them seeing us leave.

.

xXx

.

As Haruhi and Kasanoda get into his car to leave, they don't notice the shadow behind the bushes, but his security does.

"Young Lord, there was someone watching you and Miss Fujioka from the bushes. I couldn't tell who it was, just that they were wearing the yellow dress uniform."

"Don't worry about it, Ritsu. It doesn't matter."

"You're right, Haruhi." But, it does matter. What are we going to be walking into tomorrow?

.

xXx

.

 **Thursday…**

The Host Club was hopping that afternoon. It hadn't been this busy in a while, and everyone but Kyoya was surprised.

The girls were talking more to each other than some of the hosts. When they did ask the Hosts questions, they were mostly about Haruhi.

" _They came to school and left together both yesterday and Tuesday."_

" _Kasanoda bought Haruhi's lunch on Tuesday, and yesterday he ate a bento with him in the dining hall."_

" _Doesn't he always eat in his classroom?"_

" _I know…interesting."_

" _And, he's not going to be here for the rest of the week."_

.

"Kaoru, Hikaru, why is Haruhi really not here? You're in his class. Is he having that much trouble with his studies?"

"Yes, you would know, you're his best friends."

Kaoru knew this was coming and was ready, "He's not having a big problem with his studies. He has fallen a little behind and wanted to take some time to catch up before it became a problem. The Club agreed – no one wants to see him leave permanently."

"But why is he spending so much time with Kasanoda? They aren't in the same class. How can that be helping Haruhi's studies?"

Hikaru groaned and looked away. He left it for Kaoru to take care of. "Ladies, Kasanoda is a good friend of Haruhi's and needed some help on his studies too. Haruhi is just helping out a friend." He could tell that didn't satisfy them, but they didn't have another answer for the guests.

.

The Club was so full, even Kyoya had to host. He was sitting at Haruhi's table hosting some of her designees. Some had come back after leaving on Tuesday, hoping to find out more about 'his' absence.

"Kyoya-senpai, I'm so glad you are hosting today. I miss Haruhi, but rarely get a chance to sit with you."

"You are very flattering, princess. I'm glad I am as well."

Hmmm. I thought this would be much worse, but Haruhi's designees aren't that bad. They aren't the mooning, romance-hungry girls that pair with Tamaki, or the twincest fanatics that pair with the twins, or the childish cute-obsessed girls that pair with Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, or the ones that just like to stare that pair with me. These girls discuss their classes, what they've read recently, current events, and sometimes even their families' businesses. When she comes back I may have to host with her sometimes. I should be able to pick up some interesting information in the business world if I direct the conversations correctly.

"Kyoya-san, is Haruhi really coming back on Monday?"

"We assume so, but it will depend on his studies and if he is caught up. I know everyone will be glad to have him back." Hopefully, that was enough doubt.

"You mean he might not be back on Monday?"

"Being here and hosting on Monday is the current plan. I have no reason to doubt it."

"OK, I'm looking forward to it. By the way, what did you think of that recent bank merger?"

.

" _Do you think Haruhi and Kasanoda are a couple?"_

" _Maybe he had to leave the Host Club because they didn't approve of their relationship?"_

" _That doesn't make sense; they have no problem with the twins' relationship."_

" _Are you dense? That's just an act."_

.

xXx

.

We have got some crappy timing. Here we are leaving the library to go back to the Compound and there is the Host Club leaving. Shit.

Haruhi must have felt me tense up beside her. "Ritsu, don't worry. The guests all left a while ago. They must have had a meeting. It's only the guys now and they know to leave me alone. We can hang back and wait until they are all in their cars before we get up there. Come here and sit at the fountain with me."

A better idea would have been to go back to the library for a half an hour, but she didn't want to do that. We sat down and Haruhi pulled out her phone.

.

"Look over at the fountain…my Darling Haruhi is sitting with that pervert!"

Through gritted teeth, Kyoya threatened, "Just get in the car, Tamaki!"

"Good-night, Kyo-chan, Tama-chan!"

"Yea, we need to be going too." Kaoru grabbed Hikaru and pulled him toward the car. He had been staring and it didn't look healthy.

"Good-night Hika-chan, Kao-chan!"

As Honey was waiving them good-bye, Mori got a text.

"Mitsukuni, look at this."

.

I had Ritsu wait for me at the fountain while I walked toward the cousins. I wanted to talk to them about what was going on and how everyone was doing.

"Haru-chan! We've missed you so much," Honey yelled as he ran towards her.

"Mitsukuni, No!" Mori called after him in a voice louder than anyone was used to.

"Oops. I'm sorry, Haru-chan." Honey skidded to a stop about 5 feet in front of her. She let out the breath she'd been holding. "It's a habit I need to break."

"It's OK, Honey-senpai. You stopped in time."

By this time Mori had joined the pair and looked at Haruhi curiously, "Haruhi, what did you want to talk to us about?"

She took a deep breath and started, "I wanted to catch you both when the others weren't around. I need to know how things are going. Do you and they understand what I'm trying to do? Is trying to repair our friendships even worth it? Will it all fall apart again in a month? Should I just leave the school and let you get back to the way things were?

"I've been trying to decide all this on my own and need your guidance right now. You two are the most level-headed in the group and I know you'll tell me the truth."

"By yourself? Kasanoda hasn't been helping you make these decisions?" Mori asked.

"No, he hasn't. I've bounced a few things off him and I let him know what I was going to do so he'd be prepared, but these decisions are all my own. And, while I trust my instincts and know we all need better relationships, it helps talking it through with people who know all that's gone on and were there to see it happen."

"Haru-chan, we understand. A clean break and a fresh start is your initial goal. After that, you want to see who can be a friend to you the way you've been a friend to them. We know the others need to grow up, some more than others. We need to as well."

Mori added, "Everyone currently wants you back and wants it to work out. I'm concerned that some want you back in a different way than you want to be back, but time will tell. Everyone has expressed the willingness to hear you out and become better friends."

"Even Hikaru? He doesn't sound like he understands anything about all this," She hesitated.

"Hika-chan is having trouble with this, but I know he wants you back in his life. You are the only one that the twins really call a friend. Before you got here, they were just starting to recognize us as worth knowing, even after the Host Club had been going for a year. You mean so much to both of them."

"They may call me their friend, but they treated me like a toy. I can not and will not go back to that. I am willing to try to become their real friend, but that means starting completely over." Haruhi sighed and looked down at the ground. "Do they realize how damaging they were to me?"

"Oh, Haru-chan." Honey held out his hands to her. She looked up at them and then up at his face. Smiling she reached out and took his hands in hers and squeezed. It felt comforting and comfortable. It was on her own terms.

"Kao-chan understands the damage they have done and wants to fix it and be true friends. Hika-chan is still struggling with his guilt and responsibility, but he desperately wants you back."

"He's a spoiled, narcissistic, entitled child, and is throwing a tantrum."

"Yes, he is, but he also wants to fix this. He hasn't spoken to you for three days. For him, that's a huge accomplishment," added Mori.

"Yes, it is. I'll think about what I can do to help him. Despite what any of you might think, I want this to work. I want you back in my life, but I have to feel good about it."

"Haruhi, can I ask, would you ever really file that lawsuit?" Mori questioned.

"That's a hard question and an answer I've been searching for myself," Haruhi lamented. "If I was ever injured again, injured enough for a doctor, and it came about under the same circumstances, then, yes, I would. It's hard for me to walk back the threats I made at dinner Monday night. I was so angry after hearing about the debt."

She looked them both in the eyes and conceded, "I know what that lawsuit would do to all of your reputations, the club, and the entire school. I know it would affect your families, your businesses, your futures – your entire lives. That's part of why I drafted it. By admitting that I would win that lawsuit, Kyoya-senpai proved my point about the club's treatment of me. That's really as far as I was going to take it until he told me that my debt was a lie from the beginning. I blew up and the whole thing went downhill from there. My plan was to show you all the lawsuit, but only threaten to transfer schools. I really don't want to leave, but will if left with no choice. Things just got out of hand, and that was my fault for not controlling my emotions, despite even leaving to calm down." Haruhi took a couple deep breaths and admitted, "I realize the irony of that statement. Not being able to control emotions was part of what dislocated my shoulder.

"We had fun together and loved each other, in our own dysfunctional ways, but there comes a time when all of that without respect is worthless. I want what we had, but with respect all around. In your opinions, can we get there?"

Mori shifted his feet and decided, "Yes, I believe we can. There will need to be flexibility and forgiveness, strength and kindness, and willingness and support from all sides. It will have to be handled delicately and with compassion. With all that, I'm sure we can all get to a friendship that we will all be happy with."

"Thank you, Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai. I'll think about all this and analyze my next actions in this context. I appreciate your honesty."

"Haru-chan, will you let us know what you are going to do next before it happens. We can be prepared and be able to help with the others that way."

"Yes, I'll text you and keep you updated. If you come up with ideas, please text me, but do it outside school hours. I don't want the twins seeing texts from you. While they aren't speaking to me, they are watching."

"Will do, Haru-chan. Good luck and good night." With that Honey and Mori waived good-bye and left in their car.

Kasanoda stood up and walked over to Haruhi. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, I'll tell you all about it in the car."

.

xXx

.

Later that night...

 _Haruhi_ …What am I going to do about Hikaru? I know this whole situation has hurt him. I know his emotional development is stunted by how the twins grew up. However, I can only forgive so much. I want to be friends with him, but it's going to take special treatment, more so than everyone else.

 _Kasanoda_ …I'm glad she had that talk with Morinozuka-senpai and Haninozuka-senpai. She was happier after that, more focused on her studies and paid more attention to my tutoring. We didn't have a depressing trip to the koi pond. Maybe, just maybe, her getting her friendships back with those jerks is a positive thing. Only if I can keep being friends with her like this…and more. She's not their property. They need to learn that she's not going to choose one of the six of them by default.

 _Mori_ …Haruhi talked to us today. It was a relief that I wasn't going to be isolated from her for the whole week. I meant what I said though – getting the friendships she wants will be difficult. It will be hard work on everyone's part. I'm not sure Hikaru and Tamaki are up to it. And, Kyoya – who knows what he's up to, but he's up to something. Will he just pretend to be her friend on her terms, and manipulate her behind her back?

 _Honey_ …It's a big relief to know she won't file that lawsuit. Well, unless she gets hurt again. She didn't say it, but I bet she would alter who it's against to just the people who hurt her. Takashi's right, she's never been vindictive. She's given all of us so many second chances that we weren't even aware of. She's so cute and understanding. She's like a little sister, but not…

 _Kaoru_ …We made it, three days down, three to go. Fortunately, two of those are the weekend. I just have to keep Hikaru busy so he doesn't run over there and grab her. I know – I'll get him to help me design some welcome back clothes for Haruhi! That should do it!

 _Hikaru_ …I did it! Three days giving her what she wants. Is that enough? Have I proven myself to her yet? Is she ready? She has to be by now. I've more than proven myself. I just need to talk to her, touch her.

 _Tamaki_ …My darling Haruhi. I've been admiring you from afar for three days. It's been hard, but it will be worth it when you are my girlfriend. It will be wonderful. Long walks holding hands, romantic dinners, sweet kisses…we'll be together forever. It will be beautiful, my darling Haruhi.

 _Kyoya_ …Interesting. Haruhi texted Mori-senpai asking for a meeting after we were all gone. I wonder what they discussed. She hasn't contacted any of the other hosts by phone. What could be so important to break silence and talk to the cousins? I'll find out. This is a good thing for several reasons: she can't maintain her own imposed silence, she texted Mori-senpai, and it could show she's softening on her threats. The fact that she sent that message and then spoke with Mori-senpai helps my plans to get them together. Just got to get rid of Kasanoda – the rumors should take care of that. I wish she had texted me. I know why it couldn't have been me – that fucking debt. I told them it would blow up in our faces, and look what happened. I just need to dig my way out of this with her. I need to be close to her, even if she can't be mine. How to do that? I need a new plan.

.

xXx

.

 **Friday…**

The morning went well, but I was distracted thinking about what Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai said about Hikaru. The lunch bell is about to ring, and I've come to a decision.

 _Text from Haruhi to Hikaru:_

 _Please sit with me at lunch. I need to talk to you, just you. I'll meet you there._

Hikaru showed the text to Kaoru and responded back confirming.

 _Test from Haruhi to Mori:_

 _I'm going to talk to Hikaru today at lunch. Hopefully, it will help him._

.

xXx

.

Dining Hall…

Kasanoda and I were sitting at a table by themselves. I watched Hikaru get his lunch and walk over.

"Is he staying?" Hikaru asked.

"No, I'm not. I was here to keep anyone else from sitting with Haruhi." Kasanoda picked up his lunch and went to eat with some members of the gardening club.

Hikaru put down his lunch and went to hug me. "Hikaru, please don't touch me. We're not there yet." He backed off and sat down.

"Why am I here, Haruhi. Have you decided to take me back? Are we friends again? You aren't talking to any of the others, so am I the only one? Just me?" He leaned over the table and was leering at me.

"No, Hikaru." Great – this was going to be harder than I thought. "I was worrying about how you were handling all this and thought a private talk would do you good. I don't want you to have the wrong impression, or end up hating me." He had leaned back and seemed to be listening, but there was an unmistakable look of disappointment on his face.

"Haruhi, I could never hate you. I want to be friends again. I've missed you."

"I know, Hikaru. That's why we're talking. I want to be friends again too, and want to help you through the week. I want to make sure you understand."

"I understand. In order for you to come back, I need to do what you want." He looked like an eager puppy crossed with an ex-boyfriend. Not the reply I was wanting, but about what I was expecting.

"No. In order for us to be friends again, you must learn to respect me as an autonomous person. A person that needs solitude sometimes, that needs a schedule, that needs a reasonable amount of study time, and a person that needs her personal space respected. It's not about doing what I want you to do. It's about learning how to treat people that aren't Kaoru.

"You and Kaoru have been together all your lives, and while you are different people, you do function as a unit most of the time. I don't know if the two of you have ever had a concept of personal space, but you must realize that I do. I was raised an only child and am used to being alone, being self-sufficient, and having my own space. Yes, my dad does hug me a lot, but that doesn't mean I always like it, but he's my dad."

Hikaru does seem to be listening, but he looks confused.

"You and Kaoru, and Tamaki for that matter, are all spontaneous people. I am not. It might seem boring to you to live your life on a schedule, I prefer it. I like knowing when I'm going to do my chores, go to the grocery store, cook dinner, and, above all, study. With the continuous last-minute plans that are forced on me by the Host Club in general and its members individually, I have to stay up late and sacrifice sleep to keep up with my studies. If that continues, there will be a breaking point. The last three days have been a welcome break. I've gotten so much studying done, both here and at the Kasanoda Compound, I've been able to work ahead in a couple subjects."

"So, you're saying Kasanoda lets you study? He's not all over you?"

I took a deep breath before responding. "No, Hikaru, he is not all over me. Ritsu is just a friend, that's all. He has been a good friend to me for a long time and especially this last week."

"So, I need to ask first before I want you to go somewhere? And, I have to ask first before I touch you?"

"That's where we can start. If you want me to come over and play dress-up, I need a couple days' notice. If the Host Club has an activity outside regular hours, I need notice. I need to plan it into my schedule, and if I can't I need your understanding.

"As for touching me, yes, ask. But, you can't get offended if I say no. Not everyone wants someone touching them all the time. You'd never just go up to Kyoya-senpai and hang all over him. I'm just as private a person as he is, so please ask."

The puppy look came back, "I can do that. I can ask first. I can do that for you, Haruhi. Please come back."

Did I get through to him at all? Did this help? I sure hope so.

"Thank-you for agreeing to ask. I truly want to come back." I smiled at him, hoping that would help. "Lunch is almost over. I'm going to head back to class to review one last time for that Trig test this afternoon. I'll be so glad when it's over.

"This meeting was an exception to my request for solitude. I chose to make it to help you understand. Please remember that I need you to continue to leave me alone until Monday. OK?"

"OK. Thanks, Haruhi. This did help. This made me feel less worried."

"Don't worry, Hikaru. It will all work out."

.

xXx

.

While Haruhi and Hikaru were talking, the rest of the Host Club was across the Dining Hall…

"Why does he get to go over there? Why is he talking to my Darling Haruhi and I'm not? That pervert doppelganger! Who know what he's telling her. And now we have TWO MORE DAYS before we can talk to Haruhi." Tamaki stuttered out. He was close to a panic attack.

"Chill out, Boss. Haruhi asked to talk to him. He's not adding two more days," Kaoru explained.

"Why didn't my Darling Haruhi ask to speak to me? Why would she want to speak to him? I don't understand. If she wants to speak with him – she must want to speak with me too," Tamaki jumped up and started to run over to them.

"No, Tama-chan!" Honey yelled and grabbed him before he went a couple steps. "You'll add two days. She hasn't asked to speak with you. Don't make a mistake; you've been doing so well this week."

"Tamaki – Sit down," Kyoya ordered. "You'll ruin the trust we've built up over the last 4 days."

Tamaki sulked over to his seat and sat down in a huff. "I just want to see her," he mumbled.

"We all do, but you can't right now. Not seeing her now lets us see her in the future," Mori reasoned.

When Hikaru came over at the end of lunch he told them about their conversation. "She just wanted to reassure me that she wants to come back and make sure I ask first before I want to take her somewhere or touch her. I can do that for her," he claimed, an almost fanatical look in his eyes.

Kyoya saw the look and thought – Oh Shit.

.

xXx

.

Haruhi just knew she aced her Trig test. She had so much time to study and was more confident than she'd been in a while.

She finished before everyone else, and since it was her last class, she was dismissed early. She went to study in the library.

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note** : Don't worry – you aren't supposed to know who's watching her in the library or when they are getting in the car. That's for later. When I want you to know who is spying, I'll make it really clear.

What did you think of the Host Club and the rumors? Will it drive Haruhi and Kasanoda apart like Kyoya wants? What about the discussion with Honey and Mori? Did that put all the fears about the lawsuit to bed? I don't see them hurting her again – Mori will definitely stop it.

There was some confusion in the last chapter about me being worried about offending someone…I was worried because I was portraying some people in a way that they could be upset about the "gay" relationship between Haruhi and Kasanoda. I wasn't worried about implying the relationship. This is Fan Fiction, if you are offended by the LGBTQ community, you are in the wrong place.

 **Next Chapter** : They've all been good so far – will it stay that way?

.


	28. Chapter 28 - Screw Up

**Author's Note** : Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. Reviews are addictive. If you want to, please review and let me know how I'm doing. Pacing, content, etc. Thanks!

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will. But, I like taking them out to play.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 1/19/2018**

 **Chapter 28 – Screw Up**

.

 **Friday (cont.)**

I found her in the library, working on her history report that was due next week. She's always studying so much. I hope I can get her out of the Compound this weekend and do some fun things. Her arm is getting better – as long as she doesn't pull it or lift anything heavy, she's good to go. What do chicks like to do? I could take her shopping. Or we could go to an amusement park. I'll just let her pick – duh, that's part of what she's trying to teach those idiots. I should already know that. Shit, I figured it out before I decided for her – at least I managed to do that, it's more than those assholes ever did.

"Haruhi, I'm on my way to the Gardening Club. Did you want to go?"

"Sure, I'm far enough ahead and have lots of time this weekend to prepare for next week."

She packed up and we headed over to the greenhouses.

.

"That was a lot of fun, Ritsu. I've always been interested in cooking, and food in general, it was interesting to see how it is tended to and grown." And it was fun to watch him be so excited about something. His guard came down and he was laughing and smiling – like he does with me, but now with a group of friends. He's made such large strides.

He looked at me and beamed, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Who knows, with your extended absence from the host club, you could come regularly."

"Haruhi, what does he mean by 'extended absence'? I thought you were going to be back on Monday." I looked around and discovered we were walking to our car at the same time the Host Club ended, so several of my designees were behind us. Oops.

Ritsu glanced at me with an apology in his eyes. He hadn't meant for that to happen. We just weren't being careful like we should have been.

"Yes, Haruhi, we thought you'd be back. And, you said you had to take time off for studying. I'm not sure, but I would guess you didn't get much studying done in the Gardening Club." Wow, she really sounded snotty.

"Princesses, I apologize for giving you the wrong impression. I studied extremely hard for many things throughout the week, including that massive Trig test today. After that test I went to the library to prepare for next week. Ritsu found me there and offered to take me to the Gardening Club as a break from studying. I desperately needed a break, and, because of all the cooking I do, had an interest in seeing how to tend and grow fruits and vegetables, so I took him up on his offer."

I was panicking on the inside on how to explain the 'extended absence' comment of Ritsu's. The problems the guys and I are having should not be aired throughout Ouran.

"As for the 'extended absence', the rest of the Host Club and I are discussing ways for my schedule to allow for more studying. Since we haven't decided anything yet, I really can't talk about it. Anything I say would be speculation."

"Oh." Her eyes were shiny, almost like she was going to cry. "I see. Please come back as soon as you can. We all miss you terribly."

Her lips were starting to tremble. I reached out and put my hand on her wrist, "Please don't be sad. When I come back, my absence will make my presence all that much sweeter." Yuck – did I really just say that? I sound like Tamaki-senpai. It seems to have done the trick.

"Thank you, Haruhi. I'll do my best to be happily waiting for your return." Then the group walked on.

The rest of the customers that we had seen walking past were already either at the entrance, or had been picked up already. Ritsu and I waited for them all to be picked up before we started walking to his car.

"Haruuuuhiiiiii…." All of a sudden, we heard a loud voice crying my name. We turned to see Tamaki-senpai running for us at super speed. Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai were trying to catch up to him, but it looked like he had a big head start.

I braced myself and tried to protect my shoulder as he crashed into me, picked me up, and swung me around like a little kid.

"Tamaki-senpai – put me down NOW!"

I feel a large pair of hands taking hold of me and lifting me out of his arms. Once Mori-senpai set me down, I realized how dizzy I was and plunked down on the concrete. Looking up, I saw Mori-senpai turning to Tamaki-senpai and dragging him away with the help of Honey-senpai.

"Haruhi! Are you OK? How's your shoulder?" Ritsu was kneeling down in front of me, his hands on either side of my face.

"I think I'm OK. Just dizzy. Let me sit here a minute."

As I was waiting for the world to stop spinning, I heard Kyoya, "Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, please take Tamaki to his limo, throw him in the back, and make sure it drives away." He settled his Shadow King glare on Tamaki-senpai and growled, "You just cost us two days and you owe each of us 50,000 yen. Get him out of my sight."

"But Kyoya! Hikaru got to see her. I just wanted to hold my Darling Haruhi. It's not fair!" His yells became fainter as the cousins drag him to his limo.

By this time, I wasn't dizzy anymore and Ritsu helped me to my feet. I noticed that the twins were smart enough to follow the guys to their car. That left Kyoya.

"50,000 Yen?" I asked.

"We agreed that if one of us screws up, they owe the other six 50,000 yen each, that six includes you. He'll give it to you on Wednesday. I assume we are extended two more days." Kyoya is almost impossible to read, but the rare absence of light flashing off his glasses allowed me to see disappointment, anger, and something that I think might be desperation. Weird.

I stared him in the eyes and stated, "If Tamaki-senpai was still here, I'd be yelling and making him regret it, but I assume you'll be taking care of that over the weekend." Kyoya nodded. "Good. I'll be talking to you all on Wednesday. It might be a good idea to close the Host Club, and use that time to see where we are. Good-bye Kyoya-senpai."

I turned and walked away with Ritsu's arm around my shoulders. He helped me into his car and we drove back to the Compound.

.

xXx

.

Conference call – later that afternoon when all the guys had made it home (just the six male Hosts).

Kyoya: "And just exactly what was that shit. Tamaki, you really screwed up. Now we have to wait two more days to talk to her and find out where we are. We all wanted her back in the Host Club Monday. Now she wants us to shut down on Wednesday and talk then. Idiot." Not sure what made him snap, he was doing so well.

Tamaki: "Hikaru got to talk to her, why couldn't I? It's not fair, she's my girlfriend. I've been doing everything I can to do as she asks."

Honey: "That's not true, Tama-chan. If you had been doing everything she asks, you wouldn't have talked to her or touched her. You do realize you could have made her shoulder worse, right? She's been more than fair to us this week, why did you have to ruin it?" I'm beginning to wonder if he's a bigger problem than Hikaru. At least he seems to have calmed down after she spoke with him.

Kyoya: "Tamaki – she is not your girlfriend. If anything, we have even more to worry about with Kasanoda. You did see how he held her face? How he helped her up? How he walked her to his car with his arm around her? If we're not careful, she'll be his girlfriend before she comes back. He still has a weekend alone with her and we can't follow them! And now he has TWO EXTRA DAYS!" I'm getting a splitting migraine.

Tamaki: "What! I didn't see any of that. You mean she let that pervert touch her like that? What are we going to do?"

Kyoya: And now my headache is worse. "Tamaki, would you please stop screaming! I have a migraine and it's your fault."

Mori: "Tamaki, do we need to lock you up this weekend so you don't do that again? Why did you do it in the first place?" She might have spoken with him and tried to settle him down like she did with Hikaru, but after this afternoon's incident, she won't come near him.

Tamaki: "She spoke with Hikaru, why wouldn't she want to speak with me?"

Hikaru: "Boss, she might have spoken with me, but she asked me first. She requested I sit with her at lunch and we had a discussion she agreed to. And, I never touched her!" I'm the only one she's spoken to – she must love me. After I prove to Haruhi that I'm everything she wants, I don't want her near the Boss again. I won't let her back into the Host Club. She'll be mine and no one else's.

Honey: "Tama-chan, do you see the difference? She asked Hikaru to talk to her and wouldn't let him touch her. She never asked you, therefore she wanted you to stay away and you broke her trust. I wouldn't be surprised if you have been moved down to the bottom of her list of who she wants to be friends with. You really messed up."

Kaoru: "And you owe all of us, including Haruhi, 50,000 yen each."

Kyoya: "Don't you dare try to pay her until Wednesday when we can all see her again. Do you understand, Tamaki?"

Tamaki: I really did mess up. "Yes, I understand. Honey-senpai, do you really think it's that bad? She won't want to be friends with me until she's friends with you all first?" I can feel the tears on my face. My poor Darling Haruhi. She needs me to protect her. How can I do that if we're not friends?

Honey: "I hope it's not that bad, Tama-chan. But, you must realize that if that's true, it's your fault."

Mori: "Going back to my previous question, do we need to lock you up somewhere so that you leave her alone this weekend?" I guess I could keep him at my house. I could shut him into the meditation room. If anyone needs to meditate, it's him.

Tamaki: "No, I'll be good, I promise. I should have never done that and I'm sorry for it. I've increased the time we don't get to see her. It was my fault." I'm never going to prove myself to her and win her over if I do that again. I must do as she asks.

Kyoya: "Tamaki, if you mess up again, I'll kill you. Now, I have to end this call, my head is killing me. No one goes near her this weekend, or you'll face my wrath!"

Honey: "Mine and Takashi's too. Good-bye."

And the call was disconnected.

.

xXx

.

"That idiot!" Haruhi's face was beet red and she was practically spitting fire. "Why did he mess up? He was doing so well. All he had to do was leave me alone for the weekend, and that shouldn't have been hard, because I'll be here, at the Compound, for most of it."

"It's because it's hard for a leopard to change its spots. A week is a long time for someone who has had daily access to you for months." I sat down on the couch in her guest room (although I've started to think of it as her room) and watched her pace like a caged lion.

"Are you standing up for him? Are you asking me to forgive him?"

"Hell no. I'm just giving you my perspective. All the others have done fine, so he should have been able to as well." I've seen her mad, but seeing her mad, disgusted, and pacing is a new thing. "How's your shoulder?"

"He hurt it again. It aches. What an idiot! I'm sure Kyoya-senpai had thought of this, but probably no one else – what are we going to tell everyone on Monday when I'm still not speaking to the guys?"

"Let me get some ice and I'll ice your shoulder. We can put on a relaxing moving and try to let this go for now. You probably shouldn't be planning strategy when you are this upset. We have the whole weekend to figure anything out."

"OK. My shoulder could use some ice. How about a mystery? If I'm playing detective, I won't be thinking of them."

This is amazing! I'm going to be so bummed when she goes back to her apartment. She's lying on the couch with her head on my thigh, so I can hold the icepack. I've seen the movie before, but she hasn't, so I hope this takes her mind off those assholes. I don't know what's wrong with Tamaki-senpai, but if he does something like that again, I'll kill him, and I know how to make bodies disappear.

.

xXx

.

Two hours later, the movie is over and Haruhi is now asleep with her head in my lap. I'm gently stroking her hair. What bliss. I could fall asleep too and we'd spend the night together on this couch. What a pleasant idea.

Suddenly I was jerked out of my fantasy by a knocking on the door. "Come in," I spoke in a low tone, hoping not to wake her.

"Dad! I thought you were going to be away on business for another few days. It's good to see you."

"I came home early. I heard Haruhi-chan was staying here for the week and wanted to check on you." He was looking at Haruhi, analyzing the situation and taking in our somewhat compromising position. So far, we'd been speaking quietly. She hadn't stirred yet. "Wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Give me a minute to get a pillow under her head and I'll meet you in your office."

Once I'd shifted her head from my lap to a pillow, I left the room. I hope dad will be understanding.

.

xXx

.

"You wanted to see me."

"Ritsu, come in, sit down. Why has Haruhi been here all week? And why is she sleeping with her head on your lap?"

Dad's met Haruhi a few times and seemed to approve – this shouldn't be too bad. I took a deep breath and told dad everything.

"Well, I can understand why she's here. When does her father get home?"

"Sunday morning."

"Invite them both to dinner Sunday. If she's going to stay here for over a week, I want to meet her father. I'm not sure I approve of this relationship."

"Dad, it's not a relationship. She's just a good friend." That's true. I may want more, but she's just a friend now.

"You obviously weren't watching your face when you were telling me that story. Dinner. Sunday. 7pm. Make it happen."

"Yes, Dad." Shit.

.

xXx

.

I woke up on the couch in my guest room, with my head on a pillow. That was confusing – I remember falling asleep with my head on Ritsu's lap and him icing my shoulder. At least I stayed awake for the end of the movie, and it did keep my mind off those guys.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in."

"Haruhi, did I wake you up? I was hoping I was knocking quietly enough."

"It's OK, Ritsu. I was awake. I need to take care of a few things before going to bed anyway." He looked like he'd just seen a ghost. "Is everything OK, you look pale."

He came over and sat next to me. "My Dad came home early to see why I had a girl staying here for a week." What a sheepish look on his face.

"Well, I'm sure you explained, and everything is fine now. Is he still around? I should go say Hi." His Dad can be intimidating, he is a yakuza boss after all, but he seemed to like me and, just like with Ritsu, I got used to his personality and enjoyed my visits. He has some crazy stories.

"He's been traveling all day. I think he went to bed."

"Oh, I can catch him tomorrow for breakfast."

Ritsu was looking at me apologetically, "There's something else. He wants you and your Father to come for dinner on Sunday. He said that if you were going to stay here a whole week, he should meet your Dad."

"No problem. After my Dad learns all the details from this week, I'm sure he'll want to meet your Father too. Does it matter if he dresses as Ranka or Roji?"

He paused to think for a minute. "Your Dad shouldn't have to hide anything and mine is more understanding than you'd think. He should come in whatever he is comfortable in. There shouldn't be a problem."

"Great. I'll accept on his behalf and we'll be here for dinner."

"Haruhi, before you go to bed, we should talk about doing something fun tomorrow. I've got a couple of ideas and you could suggest your own."

"Sounds like fun."

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note** : Little shorter this time. Wanted to break it off here. Doesn't work to start the next chapter here. So – started talking about fathers…Sunday dinner – interesting chapter coming up.

.

 **Next Chapter** : The weekend. Ritsu takes Haruhi out and maybe confesses? Is it a date? Will they run into the Host Club? Anything could happen – it's fanfiction.

.


	29. Chapter 29 - Feelings?

**Author's Note** : Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. My chapters are getting longer, much longer. Let me know if that's a good or bad thing. I just hate breaking them up and making this even longer than it's turning out to be.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will. But, I'm starting to have strong feelings for Kasanoda.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 1/28/2018**

 **Chapter 29 – Feelings?**

.

"I am not used to getting up this early." I tried to hide a big yawn as the car made its way to the market. We could start to smell the fish. I looked at the front seat and saw Yuki and Tetsuya yawning up a storm. I'm sorry to drag them out this early, but where I go, security goes. All part of being a yakuza heir.

"This is so exciting. I've always wanted to go to the Tsukiji Fish Market. Obviously not to bid on the tuna, but just to see them at auction." She flashed me a huge smile that made me just melt. I have no idea how she can be so awake at 5:00 in the morning, but at least this is making her happy and taking her mind off those idiots.

"It will great, Ritsu. Just wait. All that tuna!" her eyes light up talking about her favorite food. I don't know how she eats so much and is so light a stiff breeze will knock her over.

"And don't forget, after the auction, we're going to the sushi booths for breakfast. I hope you're hungry, Haruhi." She's always hungry, not worried about that.

"Don't worry, I'm starving."

.

I grabbed Ritsu's hand and pulled him into the market. He had preregistered, and we were shown right in, security followed us. I'm sure it had something to do with his family, damn rich bastard.

We watched the auction from the visitor's area. I saw a couple famous sushi chefs bidding on the huge tuna. Before I could catch myself, I sighed a little too loudly.

"What's wrong, Haruhi? Is the smell getting too much for you?"

"I'm just watching all these sushi chefs bidding and thinking how good dinner would be at their restaurants. I've always wanted to learn how to make quality sushi." I think if I had said that to the guys they would have hired a famous sushi chef to give me private lessons and taken me to eat at all those sushi restaurants. At least I know that Ritsu would never do that.

Or at least I thought he wouldn't. I watched him lean over to Tetsuya and hold a whispered conversation. When they were done, Tetsuya pulled out his phone and started tapping and swiping like crazy. I hope he's not up to what I think he's up to.

"The auction is winding down, Haruhi. Let's go get breakfast." He reached out and took my hand, intertwining our fingers, and led the way to the outer market. It was narrow, crowded, and full of different stores and smaller shops. "I've never been here, so we'll just have to pick a place at random."

"That one smells delicious – enough to even cover up the fish smell from the auction. Let's try that one." I pulled him toward the sushi place. Yum, I get sushi for breakfast.

We were seated, looking at the menu. "Haruhi, you order what you want, my treat. How often are you going to come down here – you should be able to get what you want."

"Ritsu…"

"I mean it. I want to treat you. I want you to stuff your face with delicacies that you wouldn't normally get. It will make me happy to do this for you. Please let me." He had reached out and taken my hand, and he squeezed it tight.

The look on his face was so genuine, so earnest. It goes against my principles, but he's telling the truth about it making him happy. Why is it easier to let Ritsu pay for me than the others?

"Thank you, Ritsu. If it will make you happy, it will make me happy." I was laughing, "Be careful what you wish for…I just might stuff my face."

"Go for it." And, I did. Yum.

.

xXx

.

From the fish market and that great breakfast, I took her to Yoyogi Park. It was still pretty early, and my lunch surprise was a couple hours away. I'd talked to Tetsuya and he confirmed it was all set up.

We walked around and looked at the cherry trees. Stood on the bridge and watched the fish in the pond. Strolled through the forested areas. Checked out the street performers. Laughed at the puppies in the dog park. Basically, having a relaxing time.

The best part was we walked close with our arms around each other. She's amazing. It seemed like the perfect time to tell her I want her to be my girlfriend. I wanted to do that before she went back to those jerks. I wanted them to know they'd lost her with their horrible behavior.

"Ritsu, it's so peaceful here. Thank you for bringing me, I'd never been." We stopped and sat down on a bench and looked out over the pond. We went straight into our usual cuddling position. That's how I thought about it. I'm looking around and no one else has a prettier chick than me, even if she is dressed like a dude. And I don't care who sees us.

"I just don't know what to do about those guys." Crap, she's going to talk about them? There goes my confession. Those guys are like a bucket of cold water.

"I've calmed down a lot and have looked at this from several angles. I think the only one that I'm truly still furious at is Kyoya-senpai. I don't understand why he would do that with my debt. I've worked so hard to pay it off and he let me believe I was making progress. I just don't understand."

This girl. She's so oblivious. Even after they've told her, she still doesn't realize how important she is to them. "Haruhi, you've impacted their lives. Just your presence and attitude towards them has improved them in lots of ways. Sure, they are all still selfish, but you do realize that they aren't as bad?"

"They seem to have changed, but why would he want to force me to stay in the Host Club. He could have asked if I would be staying after my debt was paid. Kyoya-senpai didn't have to betray my trust with his bogus accounting system."

She looked up at me and I met her gaze. "Ritsu, do you think there is anything he doesn't manipulate?"

Now that was an important question. "No, I don't. I think he lives for the game, the game the elite houses play. He's good at it but hasn't realized that sometimes you don't have to play to win." Damn, that sounded deep.

.

xXx

.

"Ritsu, where are we going? I'm not a big fan of surprises. The guys used to do this to me and I hated it." We got into the car and he tied this stupid blindfold over my eyes. Great.

"I think you are going to like this, and if you don't, tell me and we'll leave right away."

The car came to a stop and he took off the blindfold. 'Sushi Cooking Classes' was printed above the restaurant where we stopped.

I took a deep breath, ready to launch into how I didn't want him to use his connections or money to get me something extravagant, but he cut me off with a hand on my knee. "Relax, Haruhi. This is a commoner's cooking class. Tetsuya found one that still had two spots left. We're going to learn how to make sushi together and eat lunch here. I hope you are OK with sushi two meals in a row."

I could tell the smile I gave him lit up my whole face and eyes. "It's perfect. I can always eat sushi."

.

"That was harder than I thought it would be," Haruhi was giggling as we went back to the car. We had a blast. "Your rolls always came out limp, but they tasted good." Did she have any idea what she just said? It was all I could do not to sputter and laugh. If I had done that, I would have had to explain it to her. That would have been beyond embarrassing.

"I don't know why you needed this class, yours were so professionally presented and tasted like what you'd get in a fancy restaurant. You're going to have to make me sushi sometime. Think of it as payback for the class." I was teasing her by now but was having a great time. She was oblivious when someone flirted, and I was getting a lot of practice. It had to sink in sometime.

We were walking down the sidewalk, holding hands. It had been a great day so far. "What do you want to do next? We have dinner reservations at 7:00."

"Dinner reservations? What are you planning next?"

She looked over at me, "What is that sneaky look on your face? Am I going to like this?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I've wanted to go there, but don't even know why. It just sounded silly and fun. The food is supposed to be great. There will be families there, so I hope you don't mind."

I helped her into the car and followed. As we drove away she seemed to make up her mind, "OK, your suggestions have been great so far. I'm game. As for what I want to do next, we should go back and study. We have four hours before we would need to leave, depending on how far away the place is. That's plenty of time to get our weekend assignments done."

"Your wish is my command, Bookworm." She laughed as I'm sure she was remembering telling me the story of Kirimi.

.

xXx

.

We were in my guest room studying our English. I was taking a more advanced class that Ritsu, so I was helping him. We were telling stories about school in English.

I was in the middle of the story of the Host Club's first visit to my house and meeting my dad when, "Oh no, I really should check with Kyoya-senpai to see if my dad has called him. I hope he didn't say anything about this week. It's going to be hard enough to tell my dad as it is."

 _Text to Kyoya from Haruhi:_

 _Has my dad called you this week?_

 _Text to Haruhi from Kyoya:_

 _No_

At least he kept it short. "Good, that's settled. I'll have to tell dad tomorrow before we come over for dinner."

"Do you want me to be there?"

"No, it's best if I tell him alone. He shouldn't have a problem with me staying over here. He's met you and adores you. Let's get back to the homework," I switched to English, "Tell me a story about the gardening club."

.

xXx

.

Conference call with the six male hosts:

Hikaru: "What's up, Kyoya-senpai. You rarely initiate these calls."

Kyoya: "I had to. I got a text from Haruhi. That triggers our bet."

Tamaki: "You got a text from Haruhi? What did she want? Why was she texting you instead of me?"

Kyoya: Idiot. "She asked if her dad had called me, that's why. You wouldn't have had the answer to that question, Tamaki."

Karou: "So who won? I don't have a copy of the list."

Kyoya: "She made first contact with one of us Saturday afternoon. That means…"

Honey: "I WON! I had Saturday afternoon! Yea!"

Hikaru: "Oh, no."

Honey: "Yea! I get to pick the restaurant for dinner tonight! I know exactly where we are going!"

Mori: Yes, and I do too. It's going to be a long night.

.

xXx

.

We drove up to the Kawaii Monster Café for our 7:00 pm reservations. Ritsu had told me it was some place silly that he always wanted to go to for no reason he could come up with. There was a huge cake merry-go-round, monsters, and weird plants. Looking at the menu, the food was all modeled to look like monsters.

"Ritsu, seriously, what the heck?" I just couldn't picture him wanting to come someplace like this. There were tourists and kids everywhere. What was he thinking?

"OK, Haruhi, I'll level with you." He grinned somewhat sheepishly, "When I was a kid, I always wanted to come here, but my Dad thought it was stupid, and not a place for a proud yakuza heir." He looked down at his feet, "I thought you might indulge me and maybe have some fun too."

"Who am I to ruin a childhood dream?" I replied. It won't be that bad. It was only for dinner and it was more commoner than fancy. "Who knows, I might enjoy myself."

We were seated and looking at our menus for our drink orders when I saw them come in. The boys of the Host Club. What!

"Ritsu, the guys are here, they just walked into the restaurant."

He carefully turned around and took a peak. "Do you think they followed you here? That's against your conditions."

"Yes, it is. I'm going to go find out after they are seated, and I have calmed down enough to hear their explanation without blowing up. I just can't think of another reason why they would be here, except to keep an eye on us. This is a place that Kyoya-senpai wouldn't even be caught dead in."

The waiter took our drink orders. We both ordered some non-alcoholic drinks that looked like mad scientist experiments. As soon as the guys were seated and had their menus, I got up and walked over. "Good Luck," Ritsu whispered as I left.

I walked right up to the group and stared straight at Mori-senpai. I trusted him to give me an honest answer. "Mori-senpai, are you all spying on me?" I was surprised at how calm I sounded.

The reactions around the table made it clear to me that they had no idea I was in the restaurant. Kyoya's eyes widened a little in surprise. The twins sat there with their mouths open.

Tamaki looked up at me in shock and said, "Darling Haruhi, why are you here?"

"Haru-chan! You're here! This is great! Sit with us!" and he reached out his hand to grab my arm.

"Mitsukuni," Mori-senpai warned, and Honey-senpai backed off.

Mori explained, "Please don't be angry. Meeting you in this place was not the plan. We took bets on if and when you might contact one of us this weekend. Mitsukuni had Saturday afternoon. Your text to Kyoya was the contact. Winner got to pick the restaurant for dinner tonight."

"And I won, Haru-chan! Isn't this place great! I've always wanted to try it." The cute angelic eyes looking up at me was enough to let it all go.

"Why are you here, Haruhi?" Kyoya-senpai asked in a dry voice. "Are you following us?"

"Why on earth would I do that, when I've been working so hard to stay away from you? That was a ridiculous question. I'm here with Ritsu," I gestured towards our table. "It was his idea to come here."

They all looked at me with confused faces, but Hikaru was the first to speak up, "He wanted to come here? Why?" his voice was incredulous.

"I don't have to explain Ritsu to the six of you. It was his choice and the reason why is not your business." What is with these questions – why should I have to justify anything to these guys?

"Haruhi, would you and Kasanoda like to join us for dinner? My treat," Kyoya asked.

Tamaki started yelling, attracting attention from other guests, "No, Kasanoda can't join us. Why would my Darling Haruhi want to bring that pervert along?"

"Tamaki, shut up." Kyoya gave him a quelling look. "Would you like to join us?"

"Thank you, no." I'm not sure what they hope to accomplish with the invitation. "I'm here with a date and it would be rude to Ritsu for me to even ask if he wanted to join your party."

"A DATE!" Now Hikaru was shouting, attracting attention. "You are on a date with that criminal? Haruhi, how could you?"

I took a deep breath and let out a huge sigh. I was trying so hard to not yell back, to not lose my temper. I couldn't believe it was working. "I'm ending this conversation now. I just came over to see if you were following us again. Since that's not the case, I'll go back to my table, and you will leave us alone, unless you want another two days." With that, I turned around and went back to Ritsu.

"How did it go? I could hear some of it. They aren't exactly quiet," Ritsu asked.

As I sat down, I answered, "OK. They weren't following us. There was a stupid bet and Honey-senpai won, giving him the choice of restaurant. He picked this place." I smiled when I thought of this being the type of place Honey-senpai would like. Before all this happened, if he had asked, I would have come with him.

"What was the bet?"

"I'll tell you later." I paused for a minute then decided to come clean, "Kyoya-senpai asked if we wanted to join them for dinner, his treat. I think he's trying make that debt business up to me. Offering me dinner isn't going to come close to fixing what he did."

"What did you say," Ritsu tilted his head a little and I could tell he hoped I said no.

"I told them no. I also told them we were on a date."

.

She told them we were on a date? A date? Is that really how she felt about this outing? Maybe I should confess. Wouldn't that be insulting to do it in front of those assholes?

"A Date? Haruhi, are we on a date and I didn't know?"

"I honestly don't know why I said that. Did I say it to hurt them? Or to make sure they would leave us alone? Or did it just pop out? I don't know."

I reached across the table and took her hand, "Do you want this to be a date?"

.

Back at the boys' table…

"A date? Did you hear that? She's here on a date! A date with that delinquent?" Hikaru was beyond angry.

"Calm down, Hikaru. This is not the place to blow your top. With all these tourists and commoners, we are bound to be recognized," Kaoru implored. "We can discuss this after we leave."

"We can discuss THIS now," distain dripping from Hikaru's mouth. "I don't care if we are recognized. We need to get him away from her."

Kyoya was wondering why his plan wasn't working. He thought Kasanoda's father would make him end this once a gay relationship was implied.

"Kaoru's right. This needs to be shelved until we are somewhere private. Let's just get this dinner over with," Kyoya grimaced.

Tamaki snapped, "Well, I'm going to keep an eye on them. The minute he does something inappropriate, I'm going over there to rescue her."

Mori put his hand on Tamaki's shoulder and informed him, "No, you won't. We've made progress this week and you've already added two days to erode some of that progress. I will stop you and lock you in the limo if you take one step towards her."

It was a quiet dinner after that…

.

A date? Did I really want this to be a date? How do I feel about Ritsu? Why can't anything be simple? This is ridiculous. "Ritsu, what would it mean if this was a date?"

"For me it would mean that we were going to be boyfriend and girlfriend soon. But, if it means something different to you, I need to know."

"Oh, Ritsu, I'm not sure what to say." When did my life become so complicated that I'm juggling the feelings of seven boys? Why are they so wrapped up with me? No matter how bad they act, I don't think I'll ever be able to disentangle myself. Right now, I want my dad. He'd know what to say.

"With all that is going on with those idiots, I'm in no position to consider being a couple at this time. I like you a lot, Ritsu, but as a friend. I hope to keep our friendship as close as it is now, after I repair things with the guys and maybe go back to the Host Club. You've come to mean so much over this past week. I'm willing to reassess that after this mess is cleaned up. Until then, I'm just not emotionally capable. I hope you understand."

He looked at me with a mixture of hurt and acceptance. "Of course, I'll still be your friend. Nothing will change that. As for waiting for those jerks to grow up, I'll wait. I'd do anything for you, Haruhi."

Wow, did he just say that? He reached across the table, took my hand, and held it until our food came. Not sure what on earth possessed me to order a fancy sandwich that looked like a monster, eyes and all.

We dove into our meals with scattered talk about logistics tomorrow morning. I wanted to get home before dad, so I could unpack and clean. I was worried about how to tell him about the guys. I knew he would overreact and I might have to hold him back from killing a couple of them. It was not a conversation I was looking forward to.

.

xXx

.

That evening at everyone's mansion…

 _Mori_ : My feelings for Haruhi are getting stronger, and I don't know what to do. Maybe they aren't getting stronger, but I'm realizing them more. I felt jealous today. I'll probably always be jealous of the man Haruhi chooses. But, I want her to be happy. If she is happy with her choice, I'll be happy for her; even though it will hurt that it's not me. I am unsure of Kasanoda. He's not right for her. I believe their morals are in conflict. Haruhi is too honorable to sacrifice her beliefs for her partner. However, it might not be until he is the head of the Syndicate before she realizes this. How can we show her this before it goes too far?

 _Honey_ : That place was so fun. I loved my monster burger and the rainbow cake was delicious! It's funny we ran into Haru-chan there. Haru-chan and Kasanoda are getting too close. I have to end that. I think Kyoya has a plan, but it clearly isn't working. A Date? The only other date she's had was that disastrous one with Hikaru. The one tonight looked like it was going just fine. They were holding hands and laughing. Watching them made me feel something I've rarely felt before. I was jealous. Jealous of Kasanoda and the time he is spending with her. It's only been a week, but it seems like forever. I'm not surprised at all that Tama-chan broke. I was jealous of him too. I wanted to pick her up and spin her around. I miss her hugs. I miss all of her.

 _Hikaru_ : That bastard, Kasanoda. Who the hell does he think he is? Haruhi is MINE! How dare he ask her out on a date? He's just a glorified thug! I'll show him. I'll be perfect and do everything Haruhi asks, and then I'LL be the right one for her, not that asshole. I'll do it for Haruhi! I love her! She's mine! And soon they will all find out!

 _Kaoru_ : I've been so worried about Hikaru that I haven't had any time to think about myself and Haruhi. I know the others have feelings for her; I'm just not sure how deep. Well, except for the Boss, his feelings are obvious to everyone but Haruhi. Hikaru loves her, but so do I. Can I be the selfless one and give her up for Hikaru? He'd never do it for me. If he'd never, then why should I? Is his happiness that much more important? Is there a way we could both be happy? Is it the same as us both being miserable? Are they the same thing? Either way, we've got to run off Kasanoda!

 _Tamaki_ : How can my Darling Haruhi be dating that criminal? She's my girlfriend. He can't treat her like I can. I'm the most romantic, beautiful, attentive, gentle, and caring boyfriend. She'll be pampered and showered with gifts. I'd never take her to a place like that last night. It wasn't appropriate for the angel Haruhi is. She's perfect and only deserves me. I love her, he doesn't. I'll crush that pervert.

 _Kyoya_ : Shit. Dating? I have a feeling she just said that to keep from joining us. She could have just said no and saved all of us this craziness. Hikaru and Tamaki are going insane and the rest aren't happy either. But, as I watched them throughout dinner, I noticed some things. They held hands while waiting for their food. They talked and laughed throughout dinner. He paid the check and she didn't complain (but they could have agreed to that beforehand), and on their way out, he had his hand on the small of her back, guiding her out, then he helped her into the car – not a limo, but a car. He knows how to not flash his money and aggravate her.

He's been attentive this whole week, but tonight he seemed even more so. If he hasn't done it yet, his confession can't be far off. She's aggravated by us – will she say yes to him? My tactics to force them apart don't appear to be working. I don't think the rumors are invasive enough. I don't think they are making it back to his Syndicate. At this point, we need either Haruhi or Kasanoda-sama to kill this relationship. I'll have to step up the rumors. That should be easy since she won't be back on Monday like everyone thinks. Too bad I couldn't get them to join us. We could have shown her the real Kasanoda.

I'm beginning to wonder if Mori-senpai is worth all this. I decided he would be good for Haruhi, but so would I. Is there any way I could get my Father's approval and Haruhi's acceptance?

 **Suddenly…**

All six jerked their heads towards a window and asked, "Was that thunder?" An answering BOOM sounded, and they thought, "Shit, Haruhi is with Kasanoda!"

 **At the Kasanoda Compound:**

There was a light tap on the door. It opened, and a red-headed guy looked in, "Haruhi?"

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note** : The places in Tokyo that I sent them to are real. I had fun researching them. Night at the Monster restaurant is a little racier than I painted it, then but Honey wouldn't have wanted to go.

Where is the Haruhi/Kasanoda relationship going? Those guys really don't like Ritsu. Will it become physical? Will his father go off the deep end once he hears the rumors? Who knows, stay tuned and find out.

Not only do they not like Ritsu, but it seems they all want to throw their hat in the ring. Where could this be going?

Sorry to use the old thunderstorm chestnut, but it's old hat because lots of us like it.

.

 **Next Chapter** : Fathers…How will Ranka react to all this? What will happen at the dinner? And what happened during the storm?

.


	30. Chapter 30 - Fathers

**Author's Note** : Over 200 reviews. Thanks to everyone who takes a second to drop me a line. I'm so glad readers are still finding this story interesting.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will. But, I wouldn't mind being hosted by Kyoya.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 2/4/2018**

 **Chapter 30 - Fathers**

.

This park across the street and down a bit from Haruhi's house is perfect. I can watch for her to come home, but she'll never see me. After that thunderstorm last night, I just want to see if she's all right and that she makes it home OK.

Seeing her last night at the restaurant was a shock. I would have never thought Kasanoda would want to take her to someplace like that. It was agony watching the two of them on a date. Was it really a date? How attached are they? Are we all too late?

There they are…

.

xXx

.

It's so nice to be home. Ritsu and Tetsuya helped me pack and bring all my stuff back into my apartment. After reassuring them that I would be fine, and it was best to tell my dad on my own, they left.

Two hours later, the cleaning, laundry, and unpacking were done, and I sat down to study and wait for my dad. Fortunately, my shoulder was almost healed. I still couldn't lift really heavy things, or have it pulled on. I'm glad it was my left arm.

"Haruhi! I'm home!" I heard my dad yelling and the door close. Here we go.

"Hi dad! I'm glad you're back." I got up and before I could take one step he tackled me into a huge bear hug. "Hard to breathe," I struggled to say.

"I missed you so much, Darling. I'm so happy to see you." He swung me around the room a couple more times and put me down. I'm dizzy and my shoulder hurts. Great.

"Did you have a good time on vacation?"

"Yes, it was wonderful. The sun and the beach and time as a couple. I'm so glad we were able to go. It was beautiful." He had stars in his eyes. He was so happy. I didn't want to ruin his good mood, but he notices everything.

"Haruhi, did you hurt your arm?" I looked down and realized I'd been holding it. Crap.

"Yeah, I did. It's a long story. Why don't you unpack, change clothes, and I'll make tea? I'll tell you everything."

"Haruhi! What happened? Are you OK? Do we need to go to the doctor? Should I call Kyoya-kun to have him take you to his hospital?" He was shouting and running around the apartment in circles. This is what I was afraid of, and I haven't even started the story.

"Dad! STOP!" He stopped right in front of me with a look of panic. "Everything is fine now. I'll tell you the story, but there is no need to get worked up. Please calm down and get changed. I'll make tea."

"Are you sure you don't need to see a doctor?"

"Yes."

A few minutes later we were sitting at the table drinking tea. He had an anxious look on his face and was about to launch into hysterics again when I implored, "Dad, I want to tell you this story, but you can't go crazy. You can't start yelling. I've taken care of everything, there is no need for you to panic or do anything. I just want to tell you what happened while you were gone." I stared at him with a firm look on my face, hoping he'd realize just how serious I was. I knew it wouldn't work through the whole story, but maybe it would help.

"Haruhi, you're scaring Daddy! What happened? Who do I need to kill?"

"Dad – stop it. The situation doesn't require action from you. Please just listen. Can you do that?"

"I'll try, but you are my precious baby girl and I just want to protect you."

"There isn't anything to protect me from. Please listen."

He sat still and nodded. That was the best I was going to get.

I took a deep breath and told him about what happened last Thursday in the Club room.

"Those bastards dislocated your shoulder? That insect and those horrible twins? Did you call the police? Have you seen a doctor? I can't believe this." He jumped up and ran for the phone. "I'll call the police. They need to be arrested. What kind of school are they running at Ouran?"

I made it to the phone first and tucked it in my pocket. "Dad! Sit down. There's a whole week's worth of this story. You can't lose it before the first day is done."

"I surprised and angry, Honey. I'll try to calm down, but I'm not sure I can."

"Do your best." As we sat down at the table again I told him about finding Ritsu and him taking me back to his house.

"Kasanoda-kun is a nice person, despite what his family does. It doesn't surprise me that they have their own doctor. Is he a good doctor?"

"Yes, he is. He's been Ritsu's doctor for years and has treated members of the Syndicate for years also. I'm very happy with the treatment and follow-ups I've had. Friday, he said I was almost back to normal. I just have to avoid lifting heavy things and getting my shoulder squeezed or pulled. It feels so much better."

"Good. What happened next?"

I told him about the phone call, staying with Ritsu, the weekend, the gifts, the noodle place, everything. I can't believe he stayed calm, but I could see something in his eyes. Like he was plotting something.

"You stayed the week with Kasanoda-kun? When did it become Ritsu? Just what is your relationship with him?" He was starting towards hysterics again.

"We're friends, nothing more or less. He asked me to call him Ritsu. Since we are good friends and in the same year, I agreed. It's no big deal. He helped me get through this."

"Hmmm. He did, did he? Well, I'll drop that for now, Honey. As for those other six idiots, you can't see them anymore. They are a bad influence. My word is final."

"Dad! Before you go even more crazy, let me tell you about the meeting I had with them." I told him most of it. I glossed over some things to put those idiots in a better light. I don't want my dad losing it and marching over to their estates. But, I did have to tell him about the debt and what Kyoya-senpai did.

"Kyoya-kun did that? To you? He always seemed like such a nice guy…" and then suddenly, he started screaming, "He broke his word to me! He said he would look after you! I can't believe it! So, the whole time he was talking to me on the phone and telling me how special you are and keeping me updated on you and the Club, he was lying to both of us and manipulating your debt?! He'll hear from me. I'll crush him like a bug! He has no right to play with my daughter's feelings and future like that. I'll show him that angering this papa bear was the worst thing he's ever done." He finally sputtered down to a seething mess.

"Dad?" I paused for a minute to let him catch his breath and look at me. "What Kyoya-senpai did was reprehensible, but you need to calm down. I'm working on this. I have a plan. Do you want to hear it?" He just nodded, too shocked to speak.

I told him about the lawsuit, the transfer, the test of isolation, and how the week went.

"I want you to file that lawsuit! I want you to transfer. I'll move. We'll get a place there and start over. We won't tell them. Maybe they won't be able to find us. I have to protect you! I'll do anything to keep them away! Haruhi, baby girl, I will PROTECT YOU!"

"Dad, you need to sit down and calm down – NOW!" He stared at me, panting after his outburst. It took him a few minutes, but he settled down. "I will not be filing that lawsuit. I never meant it as a threat – it got out of hand. I wanted something to show them how out of line they were, and it worked. They were very scared by the lawsuit."

"But, it's the perfect way to get them to leave you alone and punish them for everything they did!" he exclaimed.

"No, Dad. It's the perfect way to ruin their lives and destroy the school. It's a disproportional response. It's going nuclear when they never even used weapons. I'm not going to do it. Now or ever! Drop it!"

"But we need to keep them away from you. You need to transfer." He was pleading with me now. I feel sorry for him. All he wants to do is protect me, and I've done it myself.

"I'm not transferring unless those guys can't change. I know you don't want to hear this right now, but I've been friends with those idiots for a while, and, deep down, I know they are good people who just need to grow up and learn to behave around others. I'm willing to give them a second chance. I am NOT willing to give them a third. I will transfer if it goes too far, but it will be MY decision when that line is crossed." I reached over and took his hands, "Do you understand, Dad? How the guys and I work this out is up to me."

"Oh, Haruhi. You've always been so independent, just like your mother." He was crying. He picked me up and gave me a crushing hug. When he put me down, he continued, "I'll agree if I can have a private chat with Kyoya-kun."

"No, but you can talk to him if I'm there – take it or leave it."

"I'll call him."

"No, Dad. I'll text him."

 _Text from Haruhi to Kyoya:_

 _My father would like to talk to you. Can you come over?_

 _Text from Kyoya to Haruhi:_

 _I'll be there in 30 min_

.

xXx

.

What's Kyoya doing here? Haruhi's father came home about two hours ago. I guess that's long enough for her to explain what's going on. But why would Kyoya need to come over? He's not going to add two more days, is he?

Guess not, Haruhi is letting him in.

.

xXx

.

"Kyoya-senpai, please come in. My father would like to talk to you. Would you like some tea?"

"No, that bastard gets no tea. He'll be lucky to leave with his head." Ranka stood there in blazing anger. It was enough to intimidate even the Shadow King.

"Please take a seat on the couch and make yourself comfortable. We'll be there in a minute."

As soon as he walked away, Haruhi grabbed her dad's arm and hissed, "Do not be so hostile. This won't go anywhere with that attitude, unless all you want to do is yell, posture, and intimidate."

"Sounds good, baby girl."

"No – if you aren't going to hear his side, then he should just leave."

"I'll listen, I'm not going to like it."

"I'm sure you won't."

.

This was going to be painful, but I have to face the music. In order to get Haruhi back into the Club and to bring her around to Me (or Mori) romantically, I am going to have to make up with Ranka. Because of his personality, it will be harder with him than with her. I'm expecting to be chewed up and spit out and I'll just have to take it. I can't be defensive, I can't act like I was totally in the right, and I have to be contrite. How often does anyone see an Ootori do any of those? I guess I'm eating crow for lunch…

"Ootori, what the hell are you and your club doing to my baby girl?"

I stood up and bowed formally to Ranka, "Fujioka-sama, I apologize and ask for your forgiveness. None of us ever intended to hurt Haruhi, nor mislead her. We are all terribly sorry this happened." I remained bowed, awaiting his acceptance of my apology.

"Straighten up and sit down, Ootori. You look ridiculous. You should really only apologize when you mean it." Ranka was standing right in front of me, tapping his foot. "Now, explain to me how my daughter got hurt on your watch, when you've promised me, several times, that you would look out for her."

And he just stood there, glaring at me. I couldn't blame him for his anger. "I failed," I said in my most humble voice. Damn, this hurt. "You entrusted your daughter's care to our Club, and to me specifically, and we all failed. Just because I didn't actually pull on her arm, doesn't me that I am less responsible. I apologize, I failed."

"And this bullshit about her debt?" His fists were clenched, knuckles white. I had to decide – if he threw a punch was I going to take it?

"As I know you are aware, sir, Haruhi is special. So special, that she has impacted all our lives completely. She has taught us all to be better people, opened us up to a wider world, and shown us all how to look past a person's exterior and find what is underneath. The thought of losing her, of losing our touchstone, was unacceptable. I needed to find a way to keep her in the host club.

"Her hosting skills are natural, and she attracted quite a following. She was paying off her debt to us quickly, and we didn't want her to leave us when she was done. I created an accounting system that would make it almost impossible to pay her debt off. We just couldn't lose her. She means so much to all of us.

"It was definitely the wrong thing to do, and I deeply regret it. Once all the extra charges were removed from the debt, her balance was small. We've zeroed out her account. She doesn't owe the Host Club for anything now." I sat there, looking into his eyes. When he wants to, he can make his eyes harder to read than mine. I can't tell if I'm making any headway.

"Those are pretty explanations, Ootori. I'm not sure I believe them. And, if she's changed you all so much, why are you still treating her like less than a friend?" Ranka was pacing around the room now. I didn't know what was coming next and it was unnerving to say the least.

He turned on his heel and faced me, looking down into my eyes. "I'll say one thing for your Ootori, you can give a good apology. However, you, and the rest of those idiots, have violated my trust. The trust I gave you when you included my darling daughter into your lives. I don't know how it's possible for that to be repaired. Right now, I'd be happy if she never saw any of you again. I want her to transfer."

My heart sunk into my stomach and flipped. I snuck a quick glance at Haruhi. She'd stayed out of this so far. I don't blame her; it was my medicine to take. She looked angry about the transfer. I could tell she didn't want that to happen. "Sir…"

"I want her to transfer," he cut me off. "But, Haruhi thinks she can stay and either resolve this mess or keep you out of her life. I'm willing to let her try, but that, in no way, gets you or your Host Club friends off the hook. Ouran is the better school; that's what is most important to my Haruhi."

"Fujioka-sama, we can work this out to yours and Haruhi's satisfaction. We want her back in our lives, as a true and equal friend. We are willing to change parts of ourselves, and aspects of the club for her. Please allow us that chance." I feel dirty from all this debasement. If this doesn't work, plan B is even more humiliating. We can't let her go. I can't let her go. I believe she is worth this, even if I can't quantify how.

"I think we are done here, Ootori. Time will prove your intentions. I no longer need you to call me. I will find other sources of information."

I stood up to go. "Thank you, Sir. Please allow me to apologize again for everything."

"Know this, if you or any of the others ever hurt my baby girl again, I'll kill you. And nothing will stop me."

With that look, he could give Kasanoda's father a lesson.

"Yes, Sir." And with one final look towards Haruhi, I held my head up and left their apartment. I can't decide if that went better or worse than I expected. I'll have to watch the recording from my button-cam and analyze it for future action.

.

"Dad?"

"Not now, sweetheart. I need some time to think about all this. I just can't believe they did that to you. They seemed like such nice boys."

"Dad? Ritsu's dad invited us for dinner tonight. Since I spent the week at the Compound, he wants to meet you. I accepted because I knew you'd want to meet him too. They're sending a car at 6:45."

"I would like to meet Kasanoda-sama. Right now, it seems that his son is the only one not hurting you. Is there a specific way I should dress?"

"Ritsu asked me to let you know that you should feel free to dress as you feel comfortable. Please wear what you want. I'm proud of you and am proud you taught me to be comfortable in my own skin."

"Thank you, Honey. I'll be ready when the car gets here." He walked up to me and gave me a hug. "Meanwhile, how about some lunch and you can get back to your studies."

"Sounds great. What do you want me to cook?"

.

xXx

.

The car arrived at 6:45 sharp. We went down and were helped in by Tetsuya. Dad looked great. He was wearing a bright blue dress with black trim and black heels. His hair was styled into an up-do and his makeup was flawless and subtle. I, however, was wearing jeans with no holes and a button-up dark purple shirt. I've met his father before, so I wasn't really trying to make a good impression – he already liked me.

As we walked into the living room, Kasanoda-sama and Ritsu were already waiting and stood upon our entrance.

"Kasanoda-sama, this is my father Fujioka Ranka." I introduced my father and watched Kasanoda-sama's face. He didn't show surprise – I supposed Ritsu told him. I'm proud of my dad no matter what, so he better not disrespect him, or he's going to get a piece of my mind.

"Nice to meet you, Fujioka-san. Please call me Ryuu. You look beautiful tonight. May I call you Ranka?"

"Thank you. Yes, please, call me Ranka." I could tell dad was flattered and becoming more comfortable in the house. I was a nice place, not overly decorated and not screaming money like the hosts' mansions. You could tell the Syndicate had money, but it wasn't flaunted.

"Please come in and have a drink while we are waiting for dinner. Wine?" Kasanoda-sama led us further into the living room and showed us to a couch. The room was decorated traditionally except for the sitting area. I'm not sure if it's because they have lots of different kinds of guests and business contacts, or for comfort. I guess it really doesn't matter.

"Yes, please. Wine sounds great." He was poured and served a glass of white by the maid.

"I hope you like white. We're having fish for dinner." He turned and smiled at me, "Haruhi-chan, what can we get you to drink?"

"Water, please." It was also poured and served by the maid. Then she was dismissed.

"Ranka, I assume Haruhi-chan told you about her staying here this past week. I invited you both here for dinner because I feel the need to meet the parents of any of Ritsu's close friends, and even more so because she was a house guest.

"I've met Haruhi-chan and spoken with her several times. She's a confident, intelligent, and charming young lady. I'm happy she is friends with my son."

"Thank you, Ryuu. I appreciate the opportunity to meet and get to know you, for mostly the same reasons. Having a daughter means being more protective of your child, and, considering how long these two have been friends, this meeting is probably a little over-due. I look forward to this evening." Dad was being extra formal to Kasanoda-sama. I wouldn't be surprised if he was intimidated – Kasanoda-sama was a yakuza boss after all.

Dad was asked about his job, and he answered honestly and with passion. I'm so glad he enjoys what he does for a living. So many people don't. They spent some time getting to know each other and bonded over their late wives. Ritsu lost his mother when he was 12.

Just as it seemed the conversation was running down, the maid came in to announce dinner. We were shown into the dining room, which was rather intimate considering the dining rooms at the other guys' houses. The table only seated eight, and our places were all set at one end with Kasanoda-sama at the head, dad to his left, Ritsu to his right, and me next to Ritsu.

Over a wonderful dinner of miso soup, sushi, and daifuku for dessert, we discussed Ouran and our studies. The fathers spent most of the time questioning us regarding our subjects, assignments, classes, and clubs. The Host Club wasn't discussed much, and when it was, it was in the abstract. I learned a lot about the gardening club – Ritsu really didn't talk about it much.

After dinner, Ritsu and I were dismissed – we went to watch a movie – and the fathers went into Kasanoda-sama's study.

.

xXx

.

"Ranka, I assume you know what I do for a living."

"Yes."

"I not only wanted to meet you tonight, but to discuss our children's relationship. They both see it as friendship, but I can tell my son has deeper feelings. I wanted to know what you think of that possible relationship."

I took a deep breath and sighed. I knew this was what he was going to want to talk about – I just really didn't know what to say. "I know they are good friends, and I know Haruhi doesn't see past that. She's quite oblivious to boys and their feelings towards her. That makes her a puzzle to them and they sometimes work too hard to solve it.

"As for my opinion on a more serious relationship between the two, I have a problem. Well, I have a problem with my Haruhi being in a relationship with anyone, no matter their background or status. I don't want my little girl to grow up."

Ryuu grinned at me over that statement, "I don't have a daughter, but I can imagine all fathers of daughters feel that way."

"Yes, I'm sure they do," I agreed with a small smile. Now for the hard part, "I'm not sure I approve of a relationship with Kasanoda-kun specifically. I don't want to offend, or step out of line, but my daughter wants to follow her mother's footsteps. She wants to become a lawyer and serve the disenfranchised. Haruhi's clients will be poor, common, and victims of injustice. I can picture there being overlap between her clients and your business.

"I'm sure she hasn't thought of this for several reasons, one being they are currently only friends." I had watched Ryuu's face as I told him my concerns. He did not look offended, only resigned.

"Yes, that is what I thought you would say. I appreciate your honesty and am not offended. Haruhi-chan has firm morals that don't necessarily mesh with Ritsu's future position as head of this Syndicate. I fear that a closer relationship between the two would put them on opposite sides of an argument and it could damage them both.

"However, I think they could remain friends and work those differences out between themselves. I find friendship to be more flexible than a romantic relationship."

"Thank you for understanding, Ryuu. Now comes the hard part, what, if anything, do we say to them? Haruhi is stubborn. She will not take kindly to my telling her who she can date – if it goes that far."

"Ritsu is stubborn as well. I have spoken to Tetsuya, Ritsu's bodyguard and closest friend here at the Compound. He tells me that Ritsu has already approached the subject of a romantic relationship."

"What? When?" I was starting to panic. What if she said yes and was lying to me?

Ryuu held up his hand in an effort to calm me down. "Tetsuya tells me that Haruhi-chan turned him down. She said that she sees him as a friend and with all the mess that is going on with the Host Club, she is in no position to think about a relationship. She asked him to wait."

"So, she didn't turn him down outright?" What was my little girl thinking?

"No, but she might have tried to spare his feelings." He looked puzzled. "In any case, we have until after she deals with the club to fix this.

"I propose the following: We don't say anything to the two of them yet. In the meantime, I start looking for a wife for him. I can at least introduce him to some girls, through their fathers, that would be acceptable. He could date them with my blessing. Maybe I can turn his interest away from Haruhi-chan. What do you think?"

"It has promise. From my understanding of the problem, it will take some time for her to deal with the idiots from the Host Club. That gives you ample time for your plan, assuming Haruhi doesn't change her mind about waiting." I guess it could work, but teenage boys, once they get hooked on a girl, are hard to let them go. "I do ask that if that doesn't seem to work, you have a talk with Ritsu-kun and dissuade him from Haruhi."

"That is my backup plan. We need to keep in contact and I'll update you on how it's going."

We stood up and he offered me his hand. "Please know that you can talk to me anytime regarding any concerns you have about your daughter's friendship with my son. She is an amazing girl, and I like her very much, just not for my son."

"Thank you, Ryuu," I said as I shook his hand. "It's comforting to know I can bring my issues to you. I hope I have none to discuss."

"Let's find those kids and we'll send you on your way."

"Thank you for dinner and the talk. I know we both feel better now." And with that, we found Haruhi and Ritsu-kun. Thanking them for dinner, she and I were driven home.

.

xXx

.

Now all I have to do is find some acceptable girls. And, with that thought, Ryuu went to bed.

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note** : I think this is my longest chapter. I just didn't know where to cut it and didn't want to split the day up. That discussion with Kyoya jumped into my head as I was writing. It just needed to be done and I went for it. I don't think Ranka is done with Kyoya yet either. I don't think anyone is.

I'm not sure I wrote Ranka correctly. He's difficult and not my favorite character.

What did you think about the fathers' opinions regarding the possible romantic relationship between Haruhi and Ritsu? IMO it was really the only possible outcome. Now we just have to see how Ritsu takes it.

There is no name given for Ritsu's dad, so I made up Ryuu – it means dragon, so I thought it was appropriate.

.

 **Next Chapter** : Haruhi still not back in Host Club…Kyoya ups his game…Trig test?

Who keeps watching Haruhi? You may or may not get the answer next chapter.

And, finally, what happened during that thunderstorm – that's definitely coming. Not sure if you'll like it.

.


	31. Chapter 31 - Pictures

**Author's Note** : Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. I appreciate every one of them. Please keep reviewing. I'm worried about pacing and keeping your interest. Let me know if I start to get off track.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will. Guess my summer house in France is out of the question.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 2/9/2018**

 **Chapter 31 - Photographs**

.

 **Monday**

A round of early morning thoughts…

 _Ritsu_ : Did that really happen Saturday night? I knew she was afraid of thunderstorms, but I didn't realize she was petrified of them or what her reaction would be if I tried to comfort her. I was just going to check on her, but when I opened the door she wasn't there. I turned to search the rest of the house when another thunderclap shook the windows and I heard something between a whine and a scream come from the closet.

I ran to her and whispered her name. She jumped into my arms and knocked me over. Her head was buried in my chest; her tiny hands had a death grip on my shirt. She was shaking and whimpering. I turned on my side and snuggled her to me as tight as I could, wrapping my leg and arm around her, creating a cocoon. That seemed to calm her down, but I'm not sure she realized what was going on or even who I was. We both fell asleep like that, sleeping through the night. When we woke up in the morning, she looked up into my face with those eyes, those chocolate eyes that melt me, and thanked me. It was the best night and morning of my life.

 _Haruhi_ : Today will be interesting. The Host Club guests think I'll be back hosting, the guys are going to have to come up with something. Whatever Kyoya-senpai comes up with it won't damage the club, and, if he knows what's good for him, it won't damage me either.

I've got two more days without those idiots bothering me. Plenty of time to study and work ahead on that chemistry problem set. This has been so wonderful, not having the crazed pressure of doing my homework quickly and in stolen pieces of time. It could always be like this if I don't go back. If they can't come up with a way for me to study more in longer blocks while in the Club, I may not go back. And, what was up with that stupid bet. It was insulting. That's a big black mark against them – even more so after our meeting. However, my debt is gone – no thanks to Kyoya-senpai. I could walk away.

Maybe I'll go to the gardening club again today. I missed talking to Ritsu last night before bed.

 _Hikaru_ : Thanks to the Boss, who can be a complete asshole sometimes, we can't talk to Haruhi today or tomorrow. I have to keep it up. I've been following her requests and proving I'm perfect for her. She's already perfect for me. It's killing me to sit in class with her and not be able to talk to her, or pass her notes, or give her a hug and a nuzzle. I miss her perfect skin – it's so soft and silky. I miss her eyes looking into mine, even if she was aggravated with me. That won't happen anymore. I'll never aggravate her again – I'll be perfect for her. She'll see it and rush into my arms. I'll take her away from EVERYONE. She'll be just mine forever.

 _Kaoru_ : What will Wednesday bring? How will Hikaru handle being able to talk to her again, without touching. I bet she doesn't give anyone permission to hug or hold her for a long while. That's going to suck. I feel like I've been going through some kind of withdrawal. I crave her touch much more than ever. I can tell Hikaru does too. At night, we've both been cuddling up with each other tighter and more than ever before, even before Haruhi, when no one knew us as separate people. I hadn't realized how dependent we've become on her closeness.

 _Tamaki_ : My beautiful Haruhi. I am honored that I get to see you again today. I wish I could speak to you, to flatter you with loving words, to recite poetry, to whisper my feelings into your perfect ear. That will have to wait for Wednesday morning. I'll confess my deepest feelings and you'll fall into my embrace and we'll be a couple – boyfriend and girlfriend. It will be beautiful. It will be ethereal. And, it will be eternal.

 _Honey_ : Haru-chan is so strong. I could never stop talking and interacting with a person without an intense threat. She managed to threaten us with the perfect consequences for this isolation. Just two more days. I can sit on her lap and eat cake again. Maybe feed her some too. That would be cute.

I wonder how she is going to handle the Wednesday meeting. We've almost made it through the isolation and she should be ready to tell us what we need to do for her to come back into our lives. I anticipate her starting with one of us at a time, trying to build a true friendship. But, who to start with? The easiest, which would be me and Takashi. Or the hardest, Hika-chan, Tama-chan, and, after that debt business, maybe Kyo-chan. I guess Kau-chan is always in the middle somewhere. That might be a good place to start. I hope it's me. I know I can be a good friend for her. I wonder if she's going to reach out to any of us before Wednesday? Too bad we didn't bet again – I love winning.

 _Mori_ : Two more days. She won't be coming back to host right away, but I'll be able to talk to her in two more days. I don't talk much around her. Besides Mitsukuni, she's who I feel most comfortable with. I should work on opening up to her more. Maybe she'll notice me more. I don't have a chance to win her heart, but we can become close friends. That way, I'd always be in her life. The real hurdle is Kasanoda.

 _Kyoya_ : I have to step up the rumors. My spy tells me they aren't salacious enough, not enough to get back to Kasanoda's father. We have to get her away from him. At least she's not at the Compound anymore. Her father did come home yesterday. I'll never be able to forget that encounter. I've never had to crawl like that before. I felt so dirty. However, repairing our relationship with Ranka is imperative. Without his support, she won't come back to the club, and she'll never become romantically involved with me…or Mori. That leaves Kasanoda – we have to break them up.

It's interesting that she and Ranka went to the Compound last night for dinner. Those security cameras I had installed around her apartment complex come in handy. I wonder what was discussed. Their moods didn't seem to have changed when they came back. I need to make note of Kasanoda's today. If he seems upset, maybe his father is already working on ending it.

.

xXx

.

The morning seemed to drag on and on. Hikaru and Kaoru have been glancing at me a lot, but every time I look over, they'd look away. At least they haven't spoken to me. I really don't want any of them to mess up again and force me to add two more days. I'm getting tired of this isolation. I want to start talking to them again, but on my terms.

Ritsu's been great this past week or so, but I didn't expect him to want to be more than friends. It's so frustrating – why can't I have a great guy that treats me with respect that just wants to be my friend. Relationships are not something I want to think about now. I need to study, stay at the top of my class, graduate, and move on to a great college. I set my goal to become a lawyer just like mom, and I need to stay on that path.

There's the lunch bell – better get to the dining hall – Ritsu will be waiting.

.

Kasanoda and Haruhi are eating lunch at what has become their regular table. It's frustrating that this is the only time I really get to see her unless I hide in the library or watch her apartment from across the street in that park. I can't wait for Wednesday. It will be nice to have her speaking to us again…in the same room, interacting with us. I miss her.

.

"Haruhi, are we going to continue eating together on Wednesday?"

"I don't see why not. Starting Wednesday morning those guys can start talking to me, but how I interact with them is still my decision. Let's eat together Wednesday for lunch and then after I talk to them that afternoon, we'll all start eating lunch together – as long as they can stick to my requests. What do you think?"

What do I think? I think that sucks. I'm going to have to start sharing her with those assholes? I knew that was coming, but shit, I thought they'd mess up a couple more times. They are going to do everything they can to shove me to the side. "Well, I don't know how they are going to take that, but we can give it a try. I'm your friend, Haruhi. I don't want to be forgotten as soon as you let them back into your life."

"Ritsu that will never happen." Then I think she forgot where we are and that she's dressed as a dude, because she reached over and took my hand. "You'll always be my friend. And, I'll never forget you no matter what happens with those guys. OK?"

"OK, but if it looks like you are starting to, I'm going to let you know how I feel."

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled that brilliant smile at me and squeezed my hand and let go, bringing her hand back and starting to eat again. I looked around and there were girls all over the place staring at us. You could almost see the little hearts dancing around their heads. Chicks are weird.

I glanced over at the Host Club and they were pissed. I'm not sure anyone in the dining hall missed seeing us holding hands, and those that weren't here are going to hear about it through the rumor mill.

.

"Did you see that? That thug was holding my Darling Haruhi's hand in the middle of the Dining Hall! How dare he do something like that. Kyoya, we have to stop this!" Tamaki was speaking loud enough for the tables around us to hear. I kicked him in the shin.

"Tamaki, if you don't lower your voice, our problems will be spread around the whole school and that will hurt the Host Club. Besides, she grabbed his hand."

"But, Kyoya, look at them. He must have brainwashed my girlfriend for her to do something like that in public. How can you sit there so calmly?" At least he was speaking at a normal volume.

How can I be so calm? Easy. This feeds right into my plan. The rumors will skyrocket and will get back to the Syndicate, then Kasanoda-sama will have to forbid his son from seeing Haruhi! That's why I'm so calm you idiot. But – I didn't want to tell them that, so I took and deep breath and explained, "I'm calm because I have no other choice. We can not confront Haruhi about this until Wednesday and if we confront Kasanoda, she'll take offense. And stop calling her your girlfriend – she isn't."

Hikaru, who had been staring daggers at Kasanoda and getting redder this whole time finally jumped in, "I don't care if she 'takes offence'."

"Yes, you do, Hika-chan. If we don't allow her to have a life of her own, without our interference, she may cut us out completely, or worse, transfer. Do you really want that to happen?" Honey-senpai stared Hikaru down.

"No," he gulped.

"Then leave them alone until Wednesday and we'll see what happens. Besides, I've got a plan." I flashed my glasses at all of them and they went back to eating their lunch. The glasses are such a useful tool.

I looked over to my spy and she nodded, indicating she got a picture of them holding hands. I think my responding smile was truly evil, and she flinched a little.

.

xXx

.

I couldn't wait for my last class, trigonometry. I desperately wanted to know how I did on that test last week. I had so much extra time to study, I just know I aced it.

Sensei is passing out the tests now. Everyone has gotten theirs back but me.

"Now class, I'd like to take special notice of this last test. Fujioka-kun has earned the highest marks I've ever given on this test. For the first time ever, someone has answered both extra credit questions correctly. Congratulations!" He handed back my test as I looked up at him stunned.

"Thank you, Sensei"

Just then, Hikaru asked, "Sensei, does that mean she got a higher mark than Kyoya-senpai?"#

"Yes, I said for the first time ever. Class, we need to be back to work. Open your text books to chapter 24."

Wow – I did better than Kyoya-senpai? Maybe now that I have more time to study, I'll beat him in other things!

.

xXx

.

The Host Club was buzzing that day…

" _I saw Haruhi-kun with Kasanoda in the Dining Hall again today. They were holding hands!"_

" _And he's not here again today! What do you think it means?"_

" _Do you think they kicked him out because of their relationship?"_

" _I didn't think they had one, but after today, I'm not sure anymore."_

" _MOE!"_

"Kyoya," Tamaki whined. "These rumors are awful. They are implying my Darling Haruhi and that thug are in a relationship!" And then with a whisper, "A GAY relationship."

"Yes, Tamaki, I know. There's not much we can do about it if those two are going to carry on like that in public. Once we get her back in our lives, we can squash those rumors and get her away from him." Kyoya was fighting to keep the grin off his face. This was perfect.

"Hey, Kyoya," the twins approached him from either side, but just couldn't throw their arms around him. They were too afraid of the Shadow-King's wrath. "Did you hear about Haruhi's Trig test marks?"

Kyoya looked from one to the other, wishing he could tell them apart. He wondered what they were up to. "No, what about them?"

"Haruhi scored the highest marks ever on that Trig test. She got both extra credit problems right – no one has ever done that before." They had bounced back and forth with that sentence, ending it together.

They watched as Kyoya lost all coloring in his face.

"He's taking it harder than we thought, Boss," Kaoru mused. They really hadn't thought he'd be so upset that it would show through his mask.

"I am just surprised. Those problems are very difficult, almost graduate school level. I only got one of them right. I'll have to congratulate her on Wednesday." He looked up and flashed his glasses at Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru, "Now, get back to your clients. They all seem overly anxious today."

I can't believe she beat me. A commoner! She clearly had too much time to study. If she keeps this up, she might surpass one of my scores again. While I always achieved top marks, there are some things where I did not score perfect grades. What will my father say when he finds this out?

The story Kyoya had concocted was that Haruhi was taking two more days off to focus on her Chemistry. She would hopefully be back on Wednesday. Many clients caught the 'hopefully' and were worried.

" _What if he never comes back?"_

" _What are we going to do?"_

Just then, all the girls' phones started beeping with their text message alerts.

Kyoya smiled, his spy had come through. They had just texted, from a burner phone, every girl in the high school the picture of Haruhi and Kasanoda holding hands at lunch.

" _Look at this, everyone!"_

.

xXx

.

Why is everyone's phone buzzing? That's very distracting. I'm trying to concentrate on this Chemistry and the library is louder than usual. Maybe I should have gone with Ritsu to his gardening club.

"Haruhi-chan, I just received the strangest picture." One of my designees came up to me and showed me her phone. It was a picture of Ritsu and me holding hands in the Dining Hall.

"Where did you get that?" I asked. I tried to keep the discomfort out of my voice. I'm not so dense that I don't know what that picture implies.

"It was texted to every girl in the High School." She pulled out a chair and sat across from me. "Are you and Kasanoda-kun in a homosexual relationship?"

Great. That is exactly what that picture implied. At this point, about a dozen girls had gathered around my table, with more coming every minute. The only thing I could do is tell the truth, "No, we are just good friends."

"Oh, are you sure?"

"Yes, I know what my own relationships are." OK, that came out kinda snippy. I smiled to take the sting out.

"I thought you were going to be back at the Host Club today."

"That was the plan, but I needed a couple more days to catch up on my Chemistry. I'll be back soon." I could tell she hadn't believed a word I said. I'm a terrible liar.

"Alright, I'll let you get back to your studying. Hope to see you in Host Club soon."

She walked away and the crowd slowly dissipated, whispering to each other. This is going to be a terrible week.

.

xXx

.

"Senpai, please make sure to use peat moss for those new plants."

"Yes, Kasanoda-kun."

I wish Haruhi had come to gardening club today, but she really wanted to get ahead on her Chemistry. I can't believe she beat Kyoya-senpai on that Trig test. She deserved it with the amount of time she spent studying.

Why are everyone's phones going off? No, it looks like just the chicks' phones. Now everyone is staring at me. What the hell?

"Kasanoda, have you seen this picture?" One of the girls from class 3-A showed me her phone. Shit! It's a picture of me and Haruhi holding hands in the Dining Hall. What do I do now?

"Where did that come from?"

"It was just texted to all the girls in the High School."

"WHAT!" That was loud enough for the whole club to turn and stare at me.

Some dude from class 2-B came up to me, looked me up and down, and asked, "Man, are you gay?"

I looked back at the picture and then at him and said, "Sure looks like it from that picture, but Fujioka and I are just good friends. Nothing more." They weren't buying it. Fuck.

What do I do now? It can't look good for a yakuza heir to be gay, can it? I know a couple of the fellas are, and it's no big deal. I don't care. But, the heir? How will that affect my reputation as a bad-ass.

"Sure you aren't," he smirked and walked away.

Fuck! We're five minutes away from the club ending, so I grab my stuff and run to the library to find Haruhi. I hope she hasn't seen it yet.

.

xXx

.

"Haruhi, there you are."

"Ritsu, why are you out of breath – were you running?"

"Yeah, I was worried about you. Did you see the picture?" Please don't let her have seen it. Please…

"Yes. One of my designees showed it to me. They asked if we were in a relationship. I told them the truth – we are just good friends. I don't think they believed me." There were tears in her eyes. I could tell she was trying to keep them from falling. She stood up and walked into my arms.

"This is probably the last thing we should be doing," I whispered in her ear.

She laughed sadly and pulled away. "You're right, but what do we do now? I don't care what anyone thinks of me. I don't believe gender matters – it's what's on the inside that counts." Her eyes took on a worried expression. "I do care about what people think about you. You're a yakuza heir. This can't help your reputation. What is your father going to say? Once our classmates believe this, it's hard to undo – unless I come out as a girl."

"You don't have to do that if you don't want to, Haruhi. I'd never make you do something against your will. As for my dad, I'll just have to tell him and see what happens. I just have to hope he doesn't overreact.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't reached for your hand at lunch none of this…"

I cut her off, "It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault. It happened, we can't take it back, and we just have to move forward." I looked around the library, it seemed empty. "Come on, I'll walk you home. I don't want you being harassed one the way."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"Yeah, just don't touch me." We both laughed.

.

I got it! That was a great picture – Kasanoda holding Haruhi-chan in the library. Haruhi looked like he was going to cry. It's perfect. I'll check with Kyoya-senpai to see when he wants me to send this out…and the others.

.

When Kyoya saw the new picture from the library, he replied and told his spy to send it right away. It would be best if all the girls saw the reaction the first picture caused.

.

xXx

.

The whole way to my apartment our phones were blowing up with classmates forwarding us the picture and asking personal questions. When we got to the apartment, I couldn't take it anymore and turned off my sound. I wasn't going to answer any of them anyway.

"Ritsu, would you like some tea?"

"No, thanks. I really don't think I should stay. After this, we really have no idea who could be watching and taking more pictures – everyone has a cell phone."

His phone went off again and he looked at it. "Shit! Haruhi, there's another picture."

It was us in the library. "Who is taking these? Why are they doing this? It doesn't make any sense. I don't understand. Why does anyone care about this? We're friends, no big deal!"

Ritsu pulled me into a strong hug. I rested my face on his chest and he set his chin on top of my head. It was warm and comforting.

Just then the door opened…"Haruhi, Daddy's home!"

"What's going on here?" He had walked in and seen us. Great, more hysterics.

We pulled apart and I started to explain, "Dad, Ritsu was just giving me a hug of support. Someone has been taking pictures of us and now they have started to text them to the entire female high school student body. We don't know what to do."

Ritsu showed him the pictures and dad dropped down on the couch. "Well, there's very little you can do. It depends on what you think of the implications of these pictures." He gave me a sad smile, "I've had to live with this shit for a long time. I either had to grow thick skin or change my lifestyle. You can see which I chose to do.

"If these pictures imply something that offends you, you can either protest them and shout out the truth, or you can distance yourselves from each other and hope it dies down. If you don't care what the pictures imply, live your life and ignore them. I would suggest not embracing at school anymore. No need to give them more ammunition.

"What do you want to do, baby girl?"

I can't believe how calm he's taking it. I guess he can be rational when the problem is big enough. "I don't care about the pictures, but I'm worried about what Ritsu's father will think of them. This will get back to him."

"I can handle my dad. I'll show him the pictures and talk to him tonight. I'll call you after and we'll figure this out. I'll call my car."

I walked him to the door and waved good-bye as he climbed in and drove away.

Dad looked at me and arched an eyebrow. "Yes, I'm sure I don't care. I've never really cared about what people say about me. I'm just worried about Ritsu. None of this is his fault."

"None of this is either of your faults. Let's eat dinner."

.

Twenty minutes later, a new picture showed up on my phone. It was Ritsu and me walking out of my apartment, with me waving good-bye. Is this way it feels like to be targeted?

.

xXx

.

"Dad. I've got something to show you."

After the explanation and some discussion, pops laid it on me. "Ritsu, we all know Haruhi-chan is a girl, so I know you aren't gay. I'd like to say that it's nobody's fucking business but being the head of a Syndicate, it doesn't work that way.

"If it stays in the school, I won't respond, and neither should you. Just ignore it and stop doing things that would make a good photograph. Every one of those students has a cell phone. Now that the 'cat's out of the bag', it won't be limited to one photographer. You'll be stalked and photographed all the time. Don't give them any more ammunition.

"If this goes beyond the school, I will probably be asked about it. At that point I can say you're just friends, deny knowledge, say it's just a phase, accept it, or be angry and denounce you as heir. Some of these make me look weak, and I can't do that. We are one of the biggest yakuza syndicates in Japan. We got here through determination, intimidation, and ruthlessness, all of which will take a hit if the rumors come out.

"Ideally, Haruhi-chan comes out as a girl. But, I think that the most realistic response right now is for you two to distance yourselves, keep saying you are just friends, and for you to start looking for a girl to date – a girl that everyone knows is a girl."

"I can't do that, dad. I think I might be in love with Haruhi."

"I thought you were just friends."

"Now were friends. I'm hoping for more in the future. I want to be a couple."

"I think you're going to have to put that on hold until she comes out as a girl."

"But, dad, that might not happen until graduation."

"Then find someone else or wait but wait with some distance. No more pictures that are more than 'friends'. No more touching. If this gets worse, you aren't going to like what I might have to do.

"Are you ready for dinner?"

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note** :

# I had this idea from the beginning, but I did find a story that centered on Haruhi besting Kyoya on a school-wide test. I PMed the author to make sure I wasn't overstepping, but I did not receive a reply – I assume they are no longer using this site. I wanted to make sure I wasn't accused of taking their idea, so below is the story and the author. It's a great story – give it a read.

Kyoya Loses (For Once)

don't-even-ask1

As for this chapter…I hope you like it. It's weird how sometimes they seem to have a mind of their own. I didn't even think of the picture idea until they held hands in the library. Now it's taking me in another direction. I think I like it, and I hope you do to.

Got a review about Haruhi being touchy feely…I didn't really give much background of how I view the timeline. I see Haruhi getting used to being touched by the twins and Tamaki – the gentle touches, not the craziness – and she misses the connection after she leaves. She tries to find it with Kasanoda because he gives it to her on her conditions…she's in control, something she never had before, and she finds she likes it. I'll try to address it in a later chapter.

.

 **Next Chapter** : Who's taking the pictures? Will they continue? How does Kyoya's father react to the trig score? What are the plans for when this crazy isolation ends, and they can move forward? Stay tuned.

.


	32. Chapter 32 - Waiting on Haruhi

**Author's Note** : Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 2/18/2014**

 **Chapter 32: Waiting on Haruhi**

.

Tuesday Morning, Club Room, Before Classes…

"What do we do about the pictures? They make Haruhi look bad," Kaoru questioned. He knew she didn't like being the center of attention and this was blowing up like crazy.

"They make Kasanoda look worse. He is a yakuza heir. His reputation will suffer if he doesn't back away from Haruhi," Kyoya explained. It was all going according to plan. He didn't care if he hurt Kasanoda in the process.

"Sounds like this is just what we want to happen to drive a wedge between them. Isn't that lucky, Kyo-chan." Honey was sure this was part of Kyoya's plan to get rid of the yakuza heir.

"You mean you planned this! That's great. We'll get rid of that thug and keep him from coming back. He won't touch my darling girlfriend again!"

"Tamaki, she is not your girlfriend. Please stop saying that. You have to ask, and she has to say yes for that to happen. And, I'd say right now would be one of the worst times to ask, so let it be." Kyoya was getting sick of this 'girlfriend' business. It was almost as annoying as the father/daughter bullshit.

"Kyoya-senpai, did you plan this?" Kaoru asked. "Do we really want this getting back to Haruhi that we drove them apart and ruined Kasanoda's reputation? If she finds out, do you think she'll ever forgive us? Do you think we'd ever get another chance? This could make her transfer."

"I don't know who sent out the pictures. They were sent from a burner phone. I'm not going to deny that this plays right into our wishes, but it was not planned. How would I know they would hold hands in the dining hall and hug in the library? It was lucky for us, that's it." He decided to deny everything, and they would never find out. His spy would never tell, and it was good for the host club and its merchandise.

"There's the bell, we need to get to class," and with that, Kyoya closed the meeting.

.

xXx

.

Great. This is really awkward. Everyone is staring at me and whispering. As I walk into the classroom, the twins both look over at me with disapproval. Do they think I did this on purpose? I need to work on building that thick skin dad has. I was just glad that the guys couldn't talk to me yet. It gives me a day to get used to this and think.

Ritsu and I can't be seen as a couple anymore. I'm not sure how that happened. I think the betrayal of those six hurt more than I realize, at least consciously. I've been using Ritsu as a crutch and that needs to stop for several reasons…it's not fair to him, tomorrow I'll be trying to repair friendships, and it's confusing to everyone. I'm not his girlfriend, nor do I want to be anytime soon – if ever. I can't do anything like that until I get through this; get my head around what's happening. This distance will be good between us, it's needed.

.

Shit. Everyone is staring. Everyone is whispering. Stupid pictures. Why is everyone so fascinated by a homosexual relationship? It's no big fucking deal.

I called Haruhi after dinner last night and we came up with a plan. We would continue to be friends at school but would stop being friendly. No more touching, hand-holding, or hugging. I would not pick her up or walk her home. This is going to totally suck. We've gotten so comfortable with each other that holding hands is second nature and putting my arm around her is almost habit. At least we are going to see each other at school.

We're going to eat lunch today, but study while eating – no ammunition.

.

xXx

.

On my way to lunch I was stopped by several girls, "Haruhi-kun, are you going to eat lunch with Kasanoda-kun again? Yesterday, you two were so cute!"

Ugh. I don't care, why should they? "Yes, we are going to study our English together." I continued walking.

"MOE!"

.

"Haruhi, are you doing OK?"

"Yes, Ritsu. This is just a pain. I hate being the center of attention."

"I know. Did you notice that every girl in here seems to have their cell phone ready to take a picture of us? What is wrong with the chicks in this school?"

"I'm not sure. It's the same undecipherable attraction that they have for the twins 'brotherly love' act. I don't get that either. It's weird."

.

"Kyoya…that criminal is still eating lunch with my girlfriend, my beautiful Haruhi. You need to do something."

"Tamaki, please lower your voice. She is not your girlfriend, so stop it. So what, they are eating lunch. They aren't holding hands, they aren't even talking. They are just studying. Leave them alone," and with that, the Shadow King went back to his laptop.

"They do seem more distant. Maybe the photos are driving them apart, right Kyo-chan?" Honey was sure Kyoya was responsible for the pictures, he just couldn't prove it…yet. If he did, it would drive Haruhi even further from Kyoya, allowing Haruhi to become closer to the rest of them, including him.

"Hmmm," Kyoya mumbled, still typing.

.

Hikaru: I can't believe we are allowing this to happen. That is my Haruhi, my toy, over there with that asshole. I should run over there and drag her away. How dare he even talk to my Haruhi. I'm doing everything right: not talking, not touching, waiting. I will have her…she will be mine alone…and she won't ever get to see Kasanoda ever again. I won't let her. I won't let her talk to another guy…ever.

"Hikaru, are you OK? Your face is awfully red," his twin asked.

"That bastard needs to leave Haruhi alone!" Hikaru jumped up and stormed out of the Dining Hall.

"At least Tama-chan is taking his anger outside and not towards Haru-chan, right, Takashi?"

"Hnn."

.

A text message came through to all girls in the High School…

Picture of Haruhi and Kasanoda sitting at lunch not talking to each other, just studying.

Text under picture: Trouble in Paradise?

.

xXx

.

After classes the Host Club was buzzing…

" _Haruhi isn't here again today."_

" _Why isn't he here? I want him back."_

" _Kyoya-senpai said he would be here by now. Do you think he just doesn't_ _know?"_

" _Those pictures were so cute, but would they drive Haruhi-kun away?"_

" _Did they kick him out? Do they think that if he's in a relationship, he won't be as good a host?"_

" _I'd love to see Haruhi-kun and Kasanoda host together!"_

.

"Honey-senpai, do you know why Haruhi isn't back yet?"

"Haru-chan is taking another couple days to catch up with his Chemistry. He'll be back soon." He looked around at his clients and decided to distract them, "Does anyone want some cake?"

.

" _Do you think Haruhi and Kasanoda make a good couple?"_

" _I don't see how they can go together. Haruhi is so calm, reserved, and sweet, and Kasanoda is scary, distant, and abrupt."_

" _That new picture looks like they had a fight."_

" _I saw that…they were just studying…you don't have to overanalyze everything!"_

.

"Tamaki-senpai, do you approve of the relationship between Haruhi and Kasanoda?"

"That criminal?! He should, in no way, be associated with this Host Club. This Host Club that is populated by only the finest gentlemen."

"Tamaki…"

Tamaki froze at the tone from his friend. Kyoya could sound so evil when he wanted. "Yes, Kyoya?"

"Please refrain from addressing baseless rumors. You have guests to entertain."

Tamaki watched the Shadow-King walk back to his laptop and begin to type furiously. He then turned back to his guests and crooned, "Which one of you lovely princesses wants to hold my hand?" Nosebleeds all around.

.

" _I saw them at lunch and all they were doing was studying."_

" _Studying, that's not romantic."_

" _Today's picture couldn't have been any more unromantic."_

.

xXx

.

I'm going to have to stop studying in the library. Everyone is staring at me and whispering. I should go home before the Host Club ends so I don't have to deal with the rich bastards or their guests.

"Haruhi, you're not in Host Club again? Are you ever going back?"

Why are so many of my guests here in the library? I would have thought they would have switched to another host by now. "I'm still catching up on my studying. I hope to be back soon."

"Your studying has really paid off. I can't believe you beat Kyoya-senpai on that Trig test. Congratulations!"

I looked over to another of my long-time guests to see hero-worship in her eyes. Is she congratulating me because I'm so smart or because she wanted to see someone score over Kyoya-senpai? "Thank you. I'm glad I was able to have the time to properly study. It does make a difference."

A third guest came over and asked, "Where is Kasanoda? There is no gardening club today, so I thought he'd be studying with you."

Where do they keep coming from and where do they get their questions? It's my life, why do any of them care? "I'm focusing on Chemistry today, and Ritsu isn't taking that subject." I have no hope that they will be satisfied with that answer.

.

xXx

.

Haruhi is the in the library and I'll go home. We don't want to be seen together too often or give them any more good pictures.

I can't believe she turned me down. I thought we were going good. We're always touching and laughing. Why wouldn't she want to be my girlfriend? Why is pops so against her? Is it just because she dresses as a dude?

I wonder if there is a way for me to out her as a girl, but have it seem like an accident. If she was a girl, we could date, and no one could say shit. My dad would approve, and we would be a couple.

I think I'm in love with her, but how do you know for sure? She's fun to be around, sweet as can be, and adorable. Whenever I touch her, I get zapped by electricity. It's like a lightning bolt in my stomach. She smiles at me and my knees turn to jelly. Is that love? Does she feel the same way about me? Or, is that lust? I do have some crazy dreams about her.

We can't be around each other at school any more. Maybe I should invite her over to study. There's nothing wrong with that, right?

.

xXx

.

"Master Kyoya, your father wants you in his study." I nodded and dismissed the maid. It's never a good thing to keep my father waiting, so I got up and went straight to his office.

"Kyoya, come in, sit down." He didn't look up to acknowledge me, just continued with his paperwork. I sat and watched him read and sign a few pages. This is him showing off his power. He can have me sit waiting for as long as he wants, and he knows I know it.

"I've received some interesting information regarding your marks from a trigonometry test last year." So that's what this is. I wondered how long it would take him to hear about it and what he would do. Less than a day. His informants in the school deserve a raise.

"It appears a commoner scored higher than you on this test. Explain yourself."

"The commoner in question, Fujioka Haruhi, is a special scholarship student. She earned her scholarship through testing with the highest marks. Because of her position, she must remain the top student in her year, or she loses her funding. She is extremely intelligent and studies constantly. It is not shocking that she would best one of my scores. However, this will not become a common occurrence."

"It better not. As an Ootori, you are expected to be at the top. If this…person…continues to best you, your record will be tarnished." He looked at me with steel in his eyes. "Don't let it happen again. You're dismissed."

.

Walking back to my room, I analyzed the situation and began to plan. My scores are the highest in my grade. The only way to keep someone from the future from topping my grades is to receive perfect marks every time. While that is what I always strive for, it didn't always happen. I can't go back and do those assignments again. So, how do I prevent Haruhi from besting my marks?

If the Host Club was as it used to be, I'd keep her in debt and busy. She wouldn't have the time she needs to study enough to best me, but she would still be able to remain at the top of her year. We can't have her losing her scholarship.

Now that she has no debt, and it is unclear if she is even coming back to the Host Club, how do I affect her studying just enough to keep her from getting higher marks? I need a plan.

.

xXx

.

Tomorrow is the end of the isolation, and each of the Hosts can't wait to talk to Haruhi again…

 **Tamaki** : Tomorrow I finally get to be with Haruhi. I'll pick her up at her apartment in our best limo. We'll have breakfast as we drive to school – with lots and lots of fresh strawberries. She'll be so happy with me. I've obeyed her wishes and when I ask her to be my girlfriend, she will be so excited she will throw her arms around me and kiss me with those sweet lips. I'll hold her and breathe in her scent. She'll be mine and we'll be happy forever. It will be so romantic. So perfect.

 **Mori** : I'm looking forward to being able to talk to Haruhi tomorrow. Just watching her across the dining room is not enough. I need to be close enough to protect her…from the rest of the Hosts and from anything else. I never want to see her hurt again. She's so sweet and fragile. I just want what's best for her. If I pick her up and take her to school, it will protect her from the rest of them. They really can be annoying.

 **Honey** : Haru-chan! I get to hug her tomorrow! She and I will share cake! Hopefully things don't go bad before the meeting after classes. That meeting will be very important and the tone and her willingness to stay will be affected by how we all treat her tomorrow. Maybe Takashi and I should pick her up for school. That way we can prevent the others from doing something stupid before classes even start.

 **Hikaru** : Haruhi…Haruhi…Haruhi…I can't wait to talk to you tomorrow. I'll pick her up tomorrow. I'll have her in my limo. She'll be mine right away. I've done everything she asked for, I'm perfect for her. She'll be mine tomorrow.

 **Kaoru** : It will be nice to be able to talk to Haruhi tomorrow. I've missed teasing her in class and passing notes. I've also missed playing around with her in Host Club. I'll still be able to have fun with her - I just need to learn how to make it mutual. That will be the trick. Maybe we should pick her up for school tomorrow. We've both missed her…we'd be able to see her sooner that way.

 **Kyoya** : Tomorrow is the day…we can talk to Haruhi again. The others have to behave before our meeting, so she isn't upset and demands unreasonable requirements. I think I should pick her up tomorrow morning to minimize exposure to the rest of the Club. Shit…I bet the rest of them are thinking that too. That would be disastrous; four limos showing up in her neighborhood and her turning all of us down and walking.

.

 **Conference call with all male hosts:**

 **Kyoya** : "How many of you are planning on picking up Haruhi tomorrow morning?"

 **Silence** ….

 **Kyoya** : "Either no one picks her up or we all do. We must be respectful, and if four limos show up at her doorstep tomorrow, she will refuse all of us and walk."

 **Mori** : "I agree. We need to work together to keep her in the club and not allow one of us to ruin our chances of her coming back."

 **Kaoru** : "I think we should let her come to school on her own. We won't be able to ask her beforehand and it forces her to do something against her will."

 **Tamaki** : "Of course, my darling Haruhi wants to come to school with us. She shouldn't have to walk. She should be taken care of by me."

 **Kyoya** : Not this shit again. "No, Tamaki. She must be allowed to make her own decisions. Because we can't ask in advance, we shouldn't make the decision for her."

 **Honey** : "Then it's settled. No one picks her up tomorrow morning, and we will all wait and see what she wants to do for lunch. It doesn't matter if she wants to eat in her classroom, with Kasanoda, or with us, we let her make the decision."

 **Kyoya** : "Agreed. Host Club will be closed tomorrow for our meeting. Casual conversation until then and no physical contact without her express permission. We can't afford to screw this up again. Anyone not following these rules will face my wrath. Good Night."

 **Hikaru** : "Good Night." Shit. I have to talk to her alone…I have to let her know how much I've done for her.

 **Tamaki** : "Good Night." I'll give her a gift tomorrow. I need to take care of my girlfriend.

 **Mori** : "See you tomorrow." This is a recipe for disaster.

.

 **And the secret princess of the host club has her own worries…**

I'm ready for the meeting tomorrow afternoon. I want to get back to a semblance of normalcy, but I'm not coming back to the Host Club right away. I'm going to let Kyoya-senpai come up with the reason why I'm not there, and it better not hurt anyone.

We're going to try being friends first. Asking to spend time together. No touching without consent. Study time uninterrupted. And real conversations. I don't know as much about them all as I'd like to. I've only heard a couple of stories from their childhood and I want to know more about their world. Maybe it will help me understand them better.

We'll go over the new guidelines (or should I call them rules?) and we will deal with that stupid bet. That just set me back and made me feel like a commoner possession of theirs again. I was so embarrassed I didn't even tell Ritsu or my Dad.

I need to check in with Mori-senpai and see what they have planned for tomorrow. I don't want to walk into a big mess of unplanned craziness.

.

 _Text message between Haruhi and Mori:_

 _Haruhi: Mori-senpai, are any of you going to try to pick me up tomorrow morning for a ride to school._

 _Mori: No. We couldn't ask, so decided not to._

 _Haruhi: Good. Thank you. I wanted to walk as usual._

 _Haruhi: Is there anything planned that I should be worried about?_

 _Mori: No. What are your lunch plans tomorrow?_

 _Haruhi: Ritsu and I are eating together._

 _Mori: You don't want to eat with us?_

 _Haruhi: Not until after our meeting tomorrow after classes. Then I thought Ritsu and I could eat with you all._

 _Mori: That might cause problems. Some don't like how close you and Kasanoda have become._

 _Haruhi: They need to get used to it. He's my friend and he's not going anywhere. See you tomorrow._

.

 **Meanwhile, Haruhi's dad has his own plans…**

Those idiots are going to regret how they treated my Haruhi. I'll make sure they know they will be answering to me if they step out of line one millimeter. I will not put up with any of their shit, and if I find out that one of them started those stupid pictures, he's a dead man.

I'm going to show up at that meeting and give them a piece of my mind.

.

 **And don't count Ritsu out…**

I want to insist that I go with Haruhi to that Host Club meeting after classes, but I can't. It needs to be her choice. I'll go if she wants, but only then.

I can find some other time to make them know my plans if they ever hurt her again. My fellas will be busy if they fuck up again.

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note** : I think it would be funny if all of them showed up to pick her up. We'll see if anyone breaks their word and faces Kyoya's wrath. And what's up with that Trig score? We all know Kyoya's dad can be a jerk, but what will he do if it happens again? And Kyoya is planning to hold her back so she doesn't best him again? Don't worry – I'm trying to make him a complete ass and he'll get what's coming soon. Then maybe redemption? We'll see

Hikaru is getting more crazy. Will he explode? What will he do to Haruhi?

Tamaki is getting as bad with the girlfriend as he was with the daughter. He's just obsessed, and the feeling switched. At least he doesn't sound dangerous like Hikaru. But you never know.

.

 **Next Chapter** : The meeting and more. Some past things will be addressed, and we'll find out how they are going to move forward. And more pictures…

.


	33. Chapter 33 - Let's Talk

**Author's Note** : Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. If you are still reading – give me a quick review and tell me what you think – too slow, too fast, boring, suggestions…

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will. Nuts.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 2/24/2018**

 **Chapter 33: Let's Talk**

.

There she is. She's leaving really early – I'm glad I got to the park in time. No one showed up with their limo – I was sure one of them would do something stupid. I can tell she's nervous – looking for one of us to show up and demand to drive her to school. That just shows how far her trust has been eroded. We have a long way to go before we build that back up.

I hope I can follow her to school without her spotting me. I'm not wearing my uniform, but I do stick out. I'll be careful. I just want to make sure none of the others mess this up.

.

xXx

.

"This is our last chance before we meet with Haruhi this afternoon. I want to make sure we are all on the same page." Kyoya looked around the group. "This afternoon will be delicate. If you can't be reasonable, be quiet. Remember to let her make her own choices and respect them. Don't expect her to run up and jump into your arms. She will be cautious around us. Be careful or we'll lose her."

"Do you really think we need to treat her like a china doll?" Kaoru asked. "We should be able to talk to her, interact with her. She doesn't want us to just continue ignoring her or be superficial. We can't show that we respect her friendship if we just talk about the weather."

Around the room heads nodded.

"We need to be careful, but we have to let her know we want her back and are excited to be with her again, Kao-chan. If we don't do anything crazy, everything should be OK."

Mori cleared his throat, "She texted me last night to ask if any of us would try to drive her to school today. She was glad when I said no." He looked around apprehensively, "I asked her about her lunch plans today and she will be eating with Kasanoda. It seems she wants to keep her distance until after the meeting. Lunch tomorrow will be with us, but she'll be bringing Kasanoda."

"What! That criminal? That thug? No way. We can't allow this. We can't allow my darling Haruhi to bring him to our table," Tamaki was on his feet, yelling at Mori.

"We don't have a choice. I only told you so you could be prepared. She is her own person and will be making her own decisions. We have to respect that," Mori glared at Tamaki.

Kyoya looked over at Hikaru and didn't like what he saw. His face was red but held no expression. His eyes, however, were furious. He needs to be watched closely – he has the potential to go off the deep end.

"That's it – don't screw this up. Respect her decisions. We will deal with Kasanoda later. Tamaki…you owe all of us money. Hand it out at this afternoon's meeting." With that, Kyoya closed the meeting.

Before he could leave the music room, Honey called out to him, "Kyo-chan, Takashi and I need to talk to you."

"Very well, just keep it short, we have to get to class."

"This afternoon's meeting is critical. Will the incident mentioned in the lawsuit be a problem in the future?" Mori stared at Kyoya. He wasn't going to let him talk his way out of this.

"That has no bearing on this," Kyoya flashed his glasses and turned to leave.

Honey moved to block his path, "Kyo-chan, the entire club is mentioned in the lawsuit, and we deserve to know about the incident. It's the only time 'sexual assault' is mentioned in the document. That is the most damaging of all the accusations."

"There is no reason to go into this, Honey-senpai. That lawsuit will never be filed." Kyoya was beyond irritated. "If Haruhi didn't want to share the details, I don't see why I should. Now, step aside, I have to get to class."

"This is not over, Kyoya. This information must be disclosed to the club. We can't get past her trust issues if we don't know all of them. If you won't do it, we will ask Haruhi. I expect she's still angry about your manipulation of her debt. Because of that, I believe she will tell us. You have until after classes, before the meeting." Mori nodded to Honey to allow Kyoya to pass.

.

xXx

.

Shit. I have to get to Haruhi before the meeting. If she tells them, they will never understand. And, with her current anger level, she might not explain what she thinks my motives were. Shit.

.

xXx

.

"Good morning, Haruhi!" Kaoru exclaimed. They caught me before I got to class. I was hoping to avoid talking to any of them this morning. I really should have known better. Hikaru was looking at me so intensely. Was he going to be able to keep it together?

"Good morning, Kaoru, Hikaru." They look so excited. I couldn't resist them, "I'm glad to be talking to you again."

"We are too, our little Haruhi," seems Hikaru still has some things to learn. Then they both came at me from different sides – like they were going to hug me.

"Guys…back off. No touching."

"But, Haruhi, we want to hug our t…friend." Hikaru stuttered. Well, at least he caught himself. I'm not expecting grand changes overnight.

"Not today. You didn't ask first." They look so rejected, but they have to see that I'm serious.

We walked into our classroom and to our desks. In the center of mine was a deep red rose – no note.

"What is this doing on my desk?" I glared over at the twins, "Is this from one of you?"

They both shook their heads. "It wasn't us."

"Weird," I puzzled and slipped it into my bag. It could only be from one of the guys, but which one.

.

At the end of class, all the girls' phones started going off. They received a picture of Haruhi holding a red rose with a wistful look on her face.

Text: _Is Kasanoda apologizing to Haruhi? Will they get back together?_

.

xXx

.

"Haruhi, come eat lunch with me," Hikaru begged. Today had not gone the way he wanted. He needed to get her alone.

"Thank you, but no. I'm eating lunch with Ritsu."

"Are you sure that's a good idea after that latest picture," Kaoru cautiously asked. "Do you really want to add fuel to that fire?"

"Ritsu didn't give me that rose. It's completely out of character for him." She studied Kaoru and Hikaru, "And, I don't care about the pictures. It's stupid that people want to intrude and make up stuff about my personal life." With that she walked away.

.

xXx

.

"Haruhi, I did not give you that rose," Ritsu insisted as soon as I sat down at lunch.

"It's OK, Ritsu. I know you didn't, but that still leaves the question out there of who did. I assume it was one of the guys. I confronted Hikaru and Kaoru about it and could tell their denial was true." I scanned his eyes and found worry, "I'm sorry about the picture. I'm so sick of them."

"So am I, but there is nothing we can do. Just need to keep from giving them more opportunities."

"That's what I thought we were doing, but now they are using things that don't have anything to do with us. It's crazy. I don't want to have to drop our friendship at school. I'm hoping being around the guys will help defuse this."

"We need to find out who initiated this. If we can stop them, we can stop the rumors."

"Yeah, but how? Now that it's started, everyone is in on it. The pictures aren't just coming from the original sender. The worst ones are, but there are random ones being sent to smaller groups by lots of different girls. It's going to be like damming a river, the only way to stop it is at the source." This was puzzling. Who was doing this? What were they gaining?

"I'm so tired of this – let's just eat and study."

"OK. Can you help me with my English?"

Ritsu and I studied for a while before Mori-senpai came up and sat down with us.

"Haruhi, are you OK?" he inquired. I looked at his eyes and saw the concern.

"I'm fine. I don't suppose you gave me that rose?"

"No, and I don't know who did."

"I'm glad you came over – despite everything, I've missed you all. I know that sounds ironic considering, but it's true."

There was happiness in his eyes as he replied, "We've missed you too. I've missed you. It will be good to put this meeting behind us and move forward." I smiled back at him.

Mori-senpai stayed for the rest of lunch, talking with both of us about random things: his upcoming kendo tournament, classes, and a new bakery Honey-senpai found. We didn't talk about the pictures or rumors – we kept the conversation light.

.

As we got up from lunch, I headed to my locker to switch books before my next class. I opened my locker to find more roses, this time white – Tamaki's color. How did he get into my locker? Does this mean he gave me the rose this morning too?

Oh, no. I grabbed my book and slammed the locker door shut. Hopefully no one got a picture of that. This is getting ridiculous.

.

My darling Haruhi found my roses. They are almost as beautiful as she is. I can't wait until she reads the card and finds out my true feelings for her. She'll leap into my arms and we'll share love's true kiss…Mind Theater takes over (no details, it's weird in there).

Wait – why did she slam the door? She didn't even find the card. My darling looks scared, is she afraid of her true feelings for me? I'll help her! She should never be afraid of how she feels for her boyfriend.

"Haruni! Wait!" I ran up to her and grasped her shoulder. She spun around and looked at me with such anger. What is going on? This isn't what's supposed to happen.

"Tamaki-senpai, don't touch me!" She flinched and shook off my hand. "How did you get into my locker? Why did you give me roses? Did you give me one this morning too?"

"Haruhi dear, I just wanted to show you my feelings. You are so special to me; I had to let you know. You didn't even read the card. I don't understand why you are so angry." Then I realized what she said, "What rose this morning? Who gave you a rose?! You should only be getting gifts from me!" Who dared give my girlfriend a rose! When I find out, they will be sorry.

"Tamaki-senpai, I can get gifts from anyone who wants to give me one, you don't own me." She sighed and glared at me.

"With all the crazy pictures going around and the rumors, you decide to give me roses? If someone had gotten a picture of that, who knows what they would have done. Those pictures are humiliating - Ritsu and I don't need any more of them. I'm going to class – do not follow me. And get those roses out of my locker!"

"But, Haruhi!" It was too late; she'd already turned the corner. It never occurred to me that someone would think that that thug gave her those flowers. They were white, my color. I'll get them and the card. I'll give them to her at the meeting. Then everyone will know she's mine.

.

Next text – three pictures…

Haruhi with flowers in her locker – Haruhi and Tamaki arguing in the hallway – Tamaki removing the flowers

Text: _Now Tamaki, the Host King, is after Haruhi…How many can Haruhi turn into batting for the other team? And what about all you Tamaki fans – are you going to let this happen?_

.

xXx

.

"This has gone too far. What are we going to do, Hika?" Kaoru hoped his twin had an answer. "All the Boss's crazy fangirls are going to be after Haruhi."

"We have to stop the photos. It was one thing when they were working for us and splitting up Haruhi and that jerk, but now they are putting her in danger. Unless we find out who is sending them, we can't do anything."

.

"Takashi, Haru-chan is in trouble."

"I know, Mitsukuni. I will protect her this time."

"Yes, _we_ will."

.

My spy seems to be out of control. I would have never approved those Tamaki pictures. I don't want anything that pushes Haruhi towards any of the other Hosts, just towards me. She's now a target for any of his fangirls.

This does give me the opportunity to be her protector and savior. I can stop the pictures and keep the fangirls at bay. This will also provide the distraction needed to curtail her studying. Then, when she comes back to the Host Club, we can host together and start rumors about us.

One stone – many birds.

.

xXx

.

I barely managed to hold it together for the rest of the afternoon. Between lectures, homework assignments, worrying about the upcoming meeting with the guys, and now the hateful glares I'm getting from Tamaki's fangirls, I wondered if I'd make it through without a heart attack.

When classes finally ended, Hikaru and Kaoru wanted to walk me to the meeting. I wanted their protection, so I agreed. However, as soon as we walked out of the classroom, Kyoya-senpai was there.

"I will be walking Haruhi to the meeting. You two can go on ahead." I just stared at him – that tone was threatening, and the twins practically ran off.

"What do you want, Kyoya-senpai?"

"I need to talk to you about the lawsuit and your inclusion of the beach incident between us." He wasn't even looking at me. His eyes were focused straight ahead.

"What about it? You can't deny it happened."

"The rest of the Club is looking for details. I don't believe it is their business. I have to assume that you don't either, since you didn't describe it in the lawsuit."

"I was never going to file that lawsuit. It was an example of just how serious things had gotten. Because of that, I didn't give details." I wasn't looking at him either, just straight ahead. Two could play that game. "If I were to file it, I would add details."

"Would you add that my motives were pure?"

"Two wrongs don't make a right." I could feel him bristle beside me and saw him glance quickly at me. "But, yes, I would have included your motives – on the assumption that the motives I deduced at the time were the true ones."

"And, if they ask you to explain at the meeting?"

"I will give them the details, including the motives I ascribed to you." He neither confirmed nor denied the motives – he better realize that I noticed that. Manipulative bastard.

By this time, we had made it to Music Room 3. He opened the door for me and we entered – we were the last to arrive. The room had been made ready with couches and chairs surrounding a coffee table. I'm glad they opted for a casual forum. It will help take the sting out of the conversation.

As we made our way over to the group, there was a knock on the door. Kyoya-senpai went back, opened it, and found Ritsu standing there. "This is a private meeting," Kyoya-senpai said and started to close the door.

"Wait," I called as I walked to the door. "Ritsu, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were OK. Those latest pictures were dangerous. I also wanted to see if you needed me at this meeting." The care in his eyes was obvious and appreciated.

"I don't know what I'm going to do about those pictures, but I'm fine for the meeting. You can wait and walk me home if you'd like."

"That won't be necessary," Kyoya-senpai interjected. "I'll be driving you home. It's not safe to walk." He scowled at Ritsu and started to shut the door again.

"It's OK, Ritsu. I'll be fine but thank you. It's probably better this way – no opportunity for pictures. I'll call you tonight and let you know I got home safe." I smiled and waved as the door was shut.

.

I escorted Haruhi over to the group and we sat down. She took a chair to herself, avoiding any of the couches with anyone on them. I was not surprised.

How dare Kasanoda barge into this meeting! We need to get rid of him faster. The pictures are getting out of hand, and I need to stop them, but I need another plan to take their place.

"We all know why we're here, and I'm sure we'd like to finish this meeting quickly and move forward with our lives. Haruhi, would you like to start?"

.

I took a deep breath and began, "First, I want to thank you all for the last week. It couldn't have been easy, and I appreciate the sacrifice it was. I also want to formally accept your apologies. My mother always told me to thank someone for their apology, but not to accept it unless it was clear they wouldn't do it again. After this past week, I've determined that you have learned to at least never use me for tug-of-war, kidnap me, or pile an unpayable debt on me."

I looked around the group and saw mixed emotions. Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai looked ashamed and determined. Kaoru looked embarrassed. Hikaru looked vindicated. Tamaki-senpai looked so happy. Kyoya-senpai had a good lock on his shield, but I could see plotting and smugness in his eyes.

"Having said that, I want to make it clear that I am NOT ready to return to the Host Club. At this point, I don't know when or if I will, so the customers need to be told I'm on an indefinite hiatus."

"Haruhi! My darling Haruhi, you can't quit the Host Club. I need you here. As your King, I refuse to let you leave!"

"Tamaki-senpai, you have no hold over me or my actions. There is no debt and you don't own me. Haven't you learned anything yet?" I stared at him in exasperation. His puppy dog eyes no longer having an effect on me. "My life is mine to do as I please. If I want to be in the Host Club, I will ask to come back. It's that simple.

"For now, I want to focus on building new friendships with all of you. If we can forge those, we will be able to have a successful Club with me in it."

Just then the door slammed open and we heard, "Haruhi! Daddy will not let you have this meeting without me!"

.

I stalked towards those arrogant rich jerks, ready to give them a huge piece of my mind. They were not going to treat my baby-girl like a worthless commoner. She was precious and unique. She deserved the upmost respect from everyone.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Haruhi was on her feet, looking at me with outrage.

"I want to make sure these spoiled, rich brats learn to treat you right and respect the amazing person you are." I sat down in a chair with the group, "And, I want to make sure they realize that this papa bear has claws."

"Dad, this is totally unnecessary. I can handle these spoiled, rich brats myself."

"Haruhi…" Kyoya's voice was soft but commanding. I was surprised he addressed my daughter in that tone.

"Your father has every right to care about your well-being. It is acceptable to us if he wants to stay." I could tell he really didn't mean it, but I accepted the gesture anyway.

"Thank you, Ootori, but I would have stayed regardless."

"Alright, Dad, you can stay, but no talking, no threatening. I'll handle this the way I want to."

"OK, baby-girl. I'll be your back-up and muscle." All the boys cringed at that, even Morinozuka and Haninozuka, which surprised me since they could totally kick my ass.

.

"As I was saying, we need to start our friendships over again, this time without any forced outings and nonconsensual touching, and with respect for my opinions, decisions, and time. I will show you all the same respect.

"However, we can not go forward without addressing some issues that have come up over the past week. The first is that stupid bet you made regarding me contacting you last Saturday. I want to make sure you know how I felt about that. I felt used, common, embarrassed, and humiliated. I felt like you were betting on my insecurities and that I wasn't enough of an individual to be treated with respect."

"Haruhi, it was just a stupid bet. Something for fun. We had no idea it would make you feel that way," admitted Kaoru. I could see the sadness and regret in his eyes. "We are all sorry. We'll never do anything like that again. Right?" He looked around at the rest of them, they nodded.

"Haru-chan, I'm so sorry," wailed Honey-senpai. "I'll never make another bet again! Please forgive me!" He got up and started towards me, I assume for a hug.

"Mitsukuni, No."

Honey-senpai stopped and looked at me, tears streaming from his eyes. "I just wanted to hug you, Haru-chan."

"I know, but you need to ask first. This is a serious meeting; there will be no physical contact." He looked so disappointed.

After Honey-senpai went back to his seat, my dad just couldn't hold it in any longer, "What bet? What did you do to my daughter?"

"I'll tell you later, Dad. The important thing is I told them how I feel about it and they won't do it again."

He sat back with a huff, "You will be telling me about this later, Haruhi."

"The second issue that must be addressed are these pictures. They are insulting, intrusive, misleading, and this last set was dangerous. They must be stopped."

"Dangerous!" My father was on his feet looking daggers at the guys, if looks could kill…"What new pictures? Let me see!" Kaoru pulled them up on his phone and handed it to my dad.

"These are incendiary! My Haruhi has to be protected! You," he pointed at Tamaki-senpai, "You insect! This is your fault! You will protect my daughter from those fangirls that see I don't know what in you! What were you doing giving my baby-girl flowers anyway?"

"Ranka…"

But dad cut him off, "Fujioka-sama – you all lost your rights to my first name."

"Fujioka-sama, I g..gave Haruhi roses to welcome her back. To show her I was gl..glad to be talking to her again. To be respectful. I had no idea that we would be photographed and then used to imply a relation..relationship." Tamaki-senpai was stuttering and looking around wildly at everyone.

"Dad, calm down and sit down. You are not helping." I turned to Tamaki-senpai, "Senpai, you do realize in school I'm supposed to be a boy, right? If you give flowers to another boy, it implies a relationship. Next time, think before you do something like that. Now, what are we going to do about your fangirls? They've been giving me murderous looks since that picture went out, sending me threatening texts, and I'm not sure I want to walk down the halls alone. I don't feel safe; girls can be vicious when their crush is threatened."

"What kind of threats?!" Hikaru was on his feet, a crazed look in his eyes. "Who's sending you threats? I'll end them."

"Hikaru, there is no need to become violent. Please sit down. They are just threats and are probably empty." But, I wasn't so sure of that.

"Haruhi, baby, maybe you should transfer. If you are going to get this much harassment here, the other school would be better."

"No, Dad. I don't want to leave. There has to be a solution."

"Tamaki," Kyoya addressed his friend and the cause of the current problem, "it's your responsibility to hold off your fans and denounce any relationship with Haruhi." I couldn't be sure, but I think I saw a twinkle of satisfaction and, do I dare say, happiness in Kyoya-senpai's eyes.

"Kyoya, I can't possibly deny a relationship with Haruhi, she's my g…I mean friend." What was he going to say? Sounded like he almost said girlfriend, but that can't be right. He doesn't even like me that way.

"Yes, you must, and you will. We will come up with a plan after the meeting and neutralize the threat on Haruhi." He pushed up his glasses and there was an evil smirk on his face.

"Thank you, Tamaki-senpai. I appreciate you setting the record straight.

"Before we leave the subject of flowers," I bent down and pulled the red rose out of my bag, "who left this for me on my desk this morning?"

There was a chorus of 'Not me' and shaking of heads. No one would admit to it.

"Was it that thug?" Hikaru asked. He looked so angry.

"Thug? What thug? Who are you associating with, Haruhi?"

"He's talking about Ritsu, Dad."

"Oh…he's no thug, he's a nice boy, unlike some here."

"Hikaru, as I told you this morning, it's not his style. He denied it at lunch. So, if it wasn't any of the seven of you, who was it?"

Kaoru was looking out into space and thinking hard. He snapped his fingers and declared, "Maybe it was planted by the person who took the picture. A staged photo opportunity."

I had to agree, his logic made sense. "Yes, Ritsu and I haven't given the gossips any new material, so they forced it. But if the rose was left for that reason and the photo was taken as I picked it up, doesn't that mean that the photographer is someone in our class, 1A?"

"That makes sense, but who? Who would do all this and have something to gain from it?" Kaoru was puzzled. I could see the gears turning. Everyone was looking at him.

"Kaoru, why don't we work on this later? I want to get back to and end this meeting. Let's try to figure this out tomorrow morning when we can study everyone. Hikaru, I hope you will do this with us. We need to figure this out." Hikaru was nodding but seemed disappointed.

"Getting back to how to proceed with rebuilding our friendships, it was hard to decide if we should work on this one at a time or all at once. I realized that it wouldn't be fair to you to make some of you wait. I would like to hear your ideas on how we should spend time together, either individually or as a group, keeping my time spent with you as equal as possible, while still respecting the study time I need." I surveyed their reactions. Some were disappointed, I assume at sharing time, while others seemed to be in agreement.

"I propose the following," Never doubt Kyoya-senpai to come up with a plan quickly, or maybe it had been brewing for a while. Manipulative bastard. "We have a meeting before school every Monday morning to schedule for the week. This will take into account tests, assignments, and other events that can come up with little to no notice. It will also serve as the time to plan group activities that can either be that week or in the future.

"I also think we should close the Host Club for two weeks. This gives us more time to do things together and we can jumpstart the repair work."

"Kyoya…you want to close the Host Club? For two weeks?" Tamaki-senpai sounded heartbroken.

"I agree with Kyoya. It won't really the Host Club we want if Haruhi isn't here," Mori smiled at me – it was just a hint of a smile, but I saw it. "It also gives me more time to train for the upcoming Kendo competition."

"It makes sense, Boss, and it gives us more time with Haruhi." Kaoru managed to point out the one thing that could reassure Tamaki-senpai.

"Yea! More time with Haru-chan!"

"We will close the Host Club for two weeks! The King has spoken." Leave it to Tamaki-senpai to take someone else's idea and make it his own.

"The closure will start on Monday. Tamaki, you have tomorrow and Friday to reassure your fans and call them off Haruhi."

"Let's plan a group activity for this weekend! We can spend all Saturday together! We could go swimming, or to a street fair, or to Kyo-chan's jungle resort again, or have a movie day, or …"

"Honey-senpai, don't you think we should ask Haruhi if she wants to spend her Saturday with us?"

"That's a good idea, Kao-chan." He turned to me, "Haru-chan, do you want to spend your Saturday with us? Please..." The please was elongated and spoken in his best begging voice. How could I resist?

"Only Saturday afternoon. I have chores and shopping in the morning. And, only through dinner, I need to get to bed early so I can study on Sunday."

"Yippee! What do you want to do, Haru-chan? Any of my ideas?"

"Swimming or a movie day sounds fine. Something relaxing."

"We can have it at our house," Kaoru offered. "We have a swimming pool and a private theater. We can have dinner there too."

"That's perfect. I'll pick you up at noon, my darling Haruhi."

"No, insect," Dad glared at Tamaki-senpai. "I'll go along with this crazy plan as long as it doesn't hurt my daughter. I don't want you alone with her for three reasons: I don't like you, I don't trust you, and your crazy fans."

He looked at the twins and declared, "And not at your house. I don't trust you two either. You and the insect dislocated my baby's shoulder. I want some place with some safety and supervision." He looked at Mori-senpai, "Mori, will your house work?"

"Yes, Fujioka-sama. We also have both a pool and a private theater. However, unless everyone wants to watch classic samurai movies, I suggest bringing your own." I silently thanked my Dad, Mori-senpai's house is a better idea.

For the next few minutes the conversation was what movies to watch. Everyone would bring a couple, and we would choose then.

"That should be enough for now. I'd like for Ritsu and me to eat lunch with you all tomorrow, if that's OK. As for after school, you all have Host Club and I'll be going home right away to stay clear of the fangirls."

"Haruhi, it would be safer if you studied in the library – somewhere out in the open – and then after Host Club is over, I will drive you home. You shouldn't be walking alone while this is going on." Kyoya-senpai sounded sincere, but he has too many ulterior motives.

"That's OK, Kyoya-senpai. If I leave right away, the fangirls will all be in the Host Club."

"No. My daughter must be protected." My father interrupted. "Haruhi, you need someone to drive you home. They should also pick you up in the morning. It will ease my mind. Mori, can you do that?" I assume Dad didn't want Kyoya-senpai to drive me because he's still mad about the debt. So am I, that's why I turned him down.

"It would be my honor to drive Haruhi to and from school and keep her safe."

Kyoya-senpai did not act offended, but I could tell by his body tension that he wasn't happy. He ended the meeting with a summary, "Alright, let's end this. To wrap up…Tamaki, you owe us all money. Pay up."

Tamaki-senpai gave each of us 50,000 Yen, as punishment for talking to me and touching me prior to the deadline. I'm going to put mine towards a laptop.

"Mori-senpai will be driving Haruhi to and from school tomorrow and Friday and will be picking her up on Saturday for the group activity. On Monday, we will meet here an hour prior to the start of classes to schedule our first week. The time needed will shrink as we become accustomed to the process.

"On Friday, we will let our guests know that we will be closed for two weeks. I'll come up with a reason. Tamaki, you have two days to call off your fans. We'll talk about that tonight.

"Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru will work to determine who is taking and sending the pictures.

"If that's it, I suggest we close." He turned to my Dad, "Fujioka-sama, I have offered Haruhi a ride home today, will you join us?"

"Yes, Ootori, I will."

"Haruhi, I wanted to give you these. I didn't mean to cause any trouble but wanted you to have them." Tamaki-senpai handed me the white roses and a card. I put the card in my bag and my Dad took the flowers.

"I'll carry these." Dad grabbed the flowers and threw Tamaki-senpai a look of hate.

"Thank you, Senpai. I appreciate the thought."

The meeting broke up and we all went our separate ways.

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note** : Yup, I know I didn't get to Mori and Honey asking about the beach. More on that in the next chapter. Am I going too nuts with these pictures? I'm going to expose the spy and end the torment very soon. Some of you have had some good guesses, but you'll just have to wait and see who it is.

Anyone figure out who is watching her from the park? From the inner dialogue, it is someone from the host club – any guesses? It might be a while before that is revealed.

Ranka wasn't over the top at the meeting. I kinda picture him like my own mother. Over-reacting to the small stuff, but able to buckle down and be calm when it's a serious situation – Like he was when he talked to them about the pictures.

This is by far my longest chapter at almost 6k words. I just couldn't figure out how to break it up and didn't want to put off the meeting to another chapter. Hope you don't mind the length.

.

 **Next Chapter** : How does Tamaki call off the fangirls? Do any of them get to Haruhi before Tamaki can call them off? What's going to happen with Mori doing all the driving? What is in Tamaki's card? Who is the spy?

Some of these will be addressed in the next chapter.

.


	34. Chapter 34 - Fan Girls

**Author's Note** : Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. Almost 250 Reviews. I'm addicted. The more reviews I read, the more I write. 160 Followers! I'm so glad you like my story!

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will. If I did, would I be writing Fan Fiction? Nope – I'd be on a beach somewhere watching season 2.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 2/28/2018**

 **Chapter 34: Fan Girls**

.

After the meeting was over and everyone made it back to their respective houses/mansions…

 **Mori** : I think that went well. I'm glad I will be driving Haruhi to and from school for the next two days. I will be able to protect her. Our broken friendship has left a big hole. I hadn't realized how special and integrated she was in my life. This will be a perfect time to begin rebuilding our friendship, and I'm at an advantage over the rest of them. Can I convince Mitsukuni to go by himself so it's just the two of us?

Those pictures with Tamaki were bad. It's scary to think what those girls could do to Haruhi. I've seen enough in the Club to know that some of them are obsessed. I wish I could walk her between classes, but we're in different parts of the building. We'll all just have to rely on Hikaru and Kaoru – and I don't want to do that.

 **Honey** : I'm so happy Takashi and I will be driving Haru-chan for the next two days! She'll be ours for the drive. We can talk to her and hug her and share cake. I don't know why Ranka-chan would pick Takashi over me. I'm just as capable of keeping her safe – maybe more so.

Haru-chan is so delicate and cute. Those fans of Tama-chan could be vicious. My fans would never do that. They would think a relationship between Haru-chan and me would be cute. Maybe the three of us should host together when she comes back. That would be fun!

 **Hikaru** : What the hell is the Boss thinking? Giving Haruhi roses? In her locker? Not romantic at all. And Haruhi is mine – she shouldn't be getting any attention from ANYONE else!

No wonder she likes me best. I've done everything she's asked. I've been perfect. I just can't seem to get her alone. Why couldn't we have had the Saturday get-together at our house? It would have been the perfect time to get her alone and express how I feel. She'd be just mine – I wouldn't share her with anyone. All her attention would be on me – she wouldn't need anyone else.

 **Kaoru** : It was just a stupid bet, but once again we didn't take her feelings into account. If she hadn't been at that restaurant, she probably wouldn't have found out about it. That still doesn't make it right. It's amazing how we slip into our old habits, even when we want something so badly.

I'm not sure Hikaru and the Boss can stop and think before they do anything with Haruhi. No impulse control. At least the Boss has stopped with the daughter crap, but this girlfriend thing is getting out of control – same problem, different label.

Hikaru's been distant lately. He hasn't really talked to me about Haruhi, just superficially. Nothing about feelings or how to treat her now. It's strange. He is acting better, but I'm not sure that's what's really going on in his head. We used to tell each other everything, but he's holding back now. I just need to keep an eye on him.

 **Tamaki** : Will she call after she reads the card? She will say 'yes', how could she say anything else? She'll be the ideal girlfriend – perfect – everything I've always wanted. Someone to spoil, to lavish with gifts – gifts of the purest silk, the most flawless stones, the richest foods. Someone to take on romantic adventures – moonlit walks on the beach, cabins and skiing in the mountains, beautiful meals on my yacht. Someone to receive all my affection – all-encompassing hugs, soft kisses, sweet snuggles.

I don't understand these pictures. It's a horrifying thought to think that some of my princesses would want to threaten my beautiful Haruhi. I must keep her safe. She could move into my mansion and my security will guard her. She would be protected there. She would never have to leave. We would be together and safe.

 **Kyoya** : What a mess. Thanks to my insubordinate spy, I have to call off fangirls and walk back a Haruhi/Tamaki relationship. I also have to completely call off the picture campaign. She can no longer be trusted. I must find a replacement tactic to get rid of Kasanoda. Fortunately, they do seem to be distancing themselves from each other. We're all back in her life now, perhaps that will be enough.

Scheduling for individual and group activities must be handled deftly. I need to keep her schedule full enough so she can't beat any of my scores again, but leave her enough time to keep her 1st place ranking.

Other than saving her life, I don't know how to get back on Ranka's good side. Fujioka-sama? Ootori? Really? He's angrier than I've ever seen him, and now Mori seems to be his favorite. A week ago, I would have been satisfied with that – I wanted her with Mori. Now? I want her with me. How to I regain his approval? Do I really have to save her life?

 **Haruhi** : Between Tamaki-senpai, Hikaru, and my Dad, I lost control of the meeting several times. But, I think I got my point across.

It's frustrating – how many times do I have to demand to be treated as a person? How many times will they think they are and totally aren't? Those guys can be exhausting. Ritsu isn't like that – he doesn't demand, he requests. It's so different.

Kyoya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai better get those fangirls off me. Some of those texts were threatening me with bodily harm. I'm glad Mori-senpai is going to be driving me for the next two days. I feel safe with him. I've seen the emotions in his eyes over the last week. Out of all of them, he is the most ready to grow into a real friendship with me. I don't think it will take long either. He'll be much faster to react and stand up for a friend now.

It's interesting, but Mori-senpai and Kaoru are the two I'm most comfortable with now. I'm not sure about Honey-senpai. There's something about his child-like personality that makes me wonder if he really can analyze something like an adult. And he did choose cake over his own brother. I hope that's just a misunderstanding on my part.

I'll make dinner then call Ritsu.

 **Ritsu** : Dammit. I really wanted to be in that meeting and Kyoya just slammed the door in my face. And the asshole looked like he enjoyed it. I realize why they hate me. It's as plain as those fake host smiles on their faces…they all have feelings for Haruhi. I don't know if all of them realize it, but they do.

I've been watching them closely as this isolation period has gone by. Mori-senpai and Kaoru are being the most honest and honorable with her. I don't get Tamaki-senpai – he's just too weird. I think he's more obsessed with her than he has true feelings for her. That righteous obsession can be dangerous, because you don't see anything wrong with it. Honey-senpai is so child-like. I'm not sure he knows how to be attracted to a girl – you know, like a guy would be. He has feelings but probably more like a middle-school crush.

That leaves Hikaru and Kyoya-senpai. The dark horses. I have no idea what Hikaru is feeling, but I can tell something is boiling underneath. I've seen enough of the fellas get like that over something they want to control.

As for Kyoya-senpai, he's so manipulative. He probably has plans within plans within plans and knows how to react to every eventuality. Haruhi doesn't realize how dangerous Kyoya-senpai is. He'll say anything, do anything to further his agenda. I wish I knew what that was. He obviously wants to get me out of the picture – they all do, but what does he want after that? Haruhi? I'm sure he sees her as a tool, a means to an end.

I need to keep by her side and protect her from these spoiled jerks. She's so naïve; she doesn't see the extent of the problem. I'll stay and protect her even if we never get past friendship. Chicks, man, they can tie you in knots.

 **Ranka** : Those bastards. Those rich, spoiled, entitled bastards. That bet was stupid – who does that? The way they treat her is disgraceful. I really want her to transfer, but she'd never forgive me if I made her. She has a road map for her life and Ouran is a big part.

I'll just keep running interference. Keep her away from the insect and those disrespectful twins.

I like Mori. He seems to be the least to blame for what's going on and the most ashamed. That apology he gave her was amazing. I'll keep pushing her at him and see what happens. I wonder what dress I should put her in for Saturday?

 **The Spy** : Everything seems to be working out. I don't want Haruhi-kun in any relationship, except with me. That rose idea of Kyoya-kun's was brilliant. It worked like a charm.

Kyoya-kun hasn't told me what he thought of the fake prince pictures. They will keep Haruhi-kun from all the Host Club members and have him run to me for comfort.

I didn't think this would turn out so good for me at the beginning. All Kyoya-kun wanted me to do was to send out some pictures that would turn Haruhi-kun and Kasanoda against each other. It's gone past that now. Haruhi-kun will like me again.

.

xXx

.

 **Phone conversation between Haruhi and Kasanoda** :

Kasanoda: "Hello."

Haruhi: "Hi, Ritsu. I just wanted to tell you about the meeting. Everything went OK and we got some things cleared up."

Kasanoda: "What things? Did you tell them the pictures must stop? Did you tell them you didn't feel safe?" Those assholes need to get those to stop. I bet Kyoya-senpai has a hand in them. They are the ones that benefit the most from them. She'll leave me and run to them. And now they are getting dangerous.

Haruhi: "Yes, I did. Kyoya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai are going to fix the issue with his fangirls. Once that's done, the danger will be gone. They said they'd fix it by this weekend. Until then, Mori-senpai is going to be driving me to and from school. They don't want me walking to school right now." All this overprotectiveness is crazy. Do they really think that some crazed fangirl is going to pop out of an alley and jump me? We're talking about spoiled, rich girls, not gang members.

Kasanoda: "I think that's a good idea. You can trust Morinozuka-senpai to be honorable and protect you. Girls are unpredictable." And nuts. And crazy. And fascinated with homosexual relationships. And nuts.

Haruhi: "I guess. Right now I don't have a choice. It wasn't the host club that's insisting, it's my Dad. He showed up after we started the meeting and made issues of some things. After the pictures, he really wants me to transfer."

Kasanoda: Shit – she can't transfer. "Transfer? Really?"

Haruhi: "He suggested it…pretty forcefully. But, as long as the guys can keep me safe, he won't make me. He's really only trusting Mori-senpai right now, and I can't blame him. I don't trust the others a lot right now, either."

Kasanoda: Yeah, me neither. I don't trust them farther than I could kick them. "At least he's not forcing you. I'd really miss you, Haruhi. You're my closest friend and I don't want to lose you."

Haruhi: "I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry."

Kasanoda: "OK." I don't know what I'd do if she left. I'd be alone again with just the fellas. They do understand me more now, thanks to her, but I need her in my life.

Haruhi: "About the rose from this morning…"

Kasanoda: "I didn't give you that." I really didn't – does she not believe me?

Haruhi: "I know. I brought it up at the meeting and everyone denied it. Then, Kaoru came up with an interesting explanation – it was left by the photographer – for a fake picture opportunity. If that's the case, it has to be someone in my class. Kaoru, Hikaru, and I are going to try to figure it out tomorrow morning."

Kasanoda: "Is that the best move? This person could be dangerous." And those twins are not the best protection.

Haruhi: "It's the only way we came up with to figure it out for now. If we can trace the pictures to someone, we can dry this up. They are getting totally out of hand and we need to stop this. I thought you'd be glad we had a plan to end this."

Kasanoda: "Oh, yeah, I'm glad there's a plan. They are going too far and getting dangerous. Every one of them that is sent is another chance for this to get outside the school. If it goes public, my dad will have to respond and that won't be good." It will be fucking terrible.

Haruhi: "Once we have an idea, we'll bring it to the guys and you. We will all have to work together to stop this person. I just hope it's as easy as it sounds."

Kasanoda: "Anything else come out of the meeting?"

Haruhi: "We talked about rebuilding friendships. That will require spending time together, but not every waking minute of my time. Kyoya-senpai came up with the plan."

Kasanoda: Of course, he did.

Haruhi: "We're going to meet every Monday before classes to schedule for the week. I'll schedule time with each of them or in groups and I will have time for myself. No contact during unscheduled times. It has potential. We'll have to see what happens and how well they follow the schedule, but I'm willing to give it two weeks. They are going to close the Club for two weeks starting Monday to give us a 'jump start' at the beginning."

Kasanoda: Sounds OK, but what about me? "Are we going to have any time together? I mean, you're still going to help me with my math and English, right?"

Haruhi: "Sure. We'll figure out times before the meeting on Monday and I'll add it to the schedule as my time – no interruptions. They have to respect our time together in order to respect me."

Kasanoda: Yea! Up yours, you jerks! "Haruhi, are you doing anything this weekend? Maybe you could come over and study?" Please…Please…PLEASE!

Haruhi: "We decided to have a swimming and movie day Saturday afternoon. We're having it at Mori-senpai's house."

Kasanoda: Shit. They got to her first. Fuck – they are going to get to see her in a bathing suit. I've never seen that! 

Haruhi: "But, I'm studying all day on Sunday. We could get together for a couple of hours then. How about after lunch?"

Kasanoda: It feels like she's tossing me a bone, but I'm desperate, so I'll catch it. "Sounds good, but how about I pick you up, we go get noodles for lunch, and then back to my place for studying?"

Haruhi: "Sounds great – I can't turn down those noodles!"

Kasanoda: "I'll pick you up at 11 and have you back mid-afternoon."

Haruhi: "I'll be ready. Ritsu, I really need to go – I have to study for tomorrow. We are set to eat lunch with the guys tomorrow, and they will behave." They better or they are going to suffer consequences. "Good night."

Kasanoda: "Good night, Haruhi. I'll see you for lunch tomorrow." Lunch with all of them? I won't let them push me to the side. I'm a better friend to her than any of them.

.

xXx

.

 **Later at the Ootori mansion** :

"Tamaki, we have to call off your crazy fangirls."

"I know. I can't believe any of my princesses would threaten my darling Haruhi. We need to protect her. I don't understand why her father wants Mori-senpai to drive her. I would be better suited as her boyfriend."

Am I going to have to slap him again? "Tamaki, look at me and listen." I waited for him to turn my way. I needed his complete attention and sometimes this worked. "She is not your girlfriend any more than she was your daughter. You need to get that through your idiot head." His face started to get red and I held up my hand to keep him from speaking. "Right now, she's not even a good friend of yours. You have to rebuild your friendship before you even start thinking about a relationship." If she even wants one with you.

"But, Kyoya…I've done everything she's asked of me. Surely that's enough for her to want to be with me." He was whining. I can't stand it when he whines.

"No, it's not, and no you haven't. You broke her request for space when you attacked her by the fountain. Don't you remember paying us all just a couple hours ago?" He had the decency to look ashamed.

"She's not your girlfriend and I don't want to hear about it again!" I yelled. Sometimes I think his skull is made of lead.

"Now let's figure out a plan to get your fans back in line."

We kicked around ideas for a while. Some of his were outlandish and really stupid. I hate to admit it, but I was hoping he'd have a suggestion that inspired a plan. I was floundering and can't stand feeling this way.

"Wait a minute…go back…what was that?"

"I said I could start dating some of my princesses, but I think that would just move the jealousy and I can't date them all."

"Yes, but we could auction off a date with you as a way to assure them that you aren't in a relationship with Haruhi. You 'love' them." Brilliant. And, if this goes well, we can auction off dates with all the hosts.

"Well…what kind of date?"

"We pick. A night of dinner and dancing, or the symphony, or the opera, or anything else that's public. There would be no unsupervised alone time. We'd keep the privacy screen in the limo down." We'd start the bidding at the amount to cover the date and go up from there. It would be all profit!

"That sounds fine. I wouldn't want to give any of them the wrong impression."

"It will work. I'll start the planning now. Any preference for the date?"

"Dinner and the symphony."

"Done."

.

xXx

.

"Dad, I'm leaving. Mori-senpai should be here any minute." I was rushing out the door, so I would be at the sidewalk when he pulled up.

"Have a good day. Please stay with Mori and let him protect you. Please, darling."

"I will Dad. Don't worry."

"I'm working late tonight and won't be home until at least 4 tomorrow morning. Be good."

"Sure, Dad. I'm just going to study."

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Mori-senpai! I'm sorry for being late. I was going to meet you down at the curb." I hate to inconvenience him and more than he is now. "You didn't need to come to the door."

"It's no problem. You're better protected this way."

"I'm not some breakable little doll that can't walk down a flight of stairs on her own."

"Your father asked me to protect you, so I will. Again, it's no problem."

I gave a big sigh, "OK. Let's go."

.

The ride to school was filled with Mitsukuni's chatter. I couldn't ask him to let me pick up Haruhi alone. He was too excited to be driving her and getting to talk to her.

"Haru-chan! We can share cake for breakfast on our ride to school!"

"No, thank you, Honey-senpai. But, I'll eat a few strawberries."

"Here you go." Then I saw him look at her out of the corner of his eyes. It was quite the sneaky look. "Haru-chan! Let me feed them to you."

"Why is that necessary? I'm capable of eating them on my own."

"Please…It will be fun. We haven't had fun in forever." He gave her that huge, cute grin – the one that makes the flowers float around his head.

"Sure. Thanks for the strawberries, Honey-senpai."

What is he up to? He asks her to share his cake and strawberries all the time, but I've never seen him ask to feed them to her! I've never been comfortable being that close to Haruhi, even though I wish I could be. As her protector, being close is easier. I do sometimes wonder who I'm protecting her for. Kasanoda? Tamaki? Kyoya? I hope it's not Kyoya. He's too devious for her innocence. I wish she'd notice me. I think I'm doomed to a lifetime of longing with my face up against the window, wishing for what's inside.

.

xXx

.

That morning there were notices on the Host Club web site and outside of Music Room Three announcing the auction on Friday taking place in the Club Room. Everyone was talking…

" _I want a date with Tamaki-kun!"_

" _Aren't you worried about him dating Haruhi-kun?"_

" _Isn't that just a stupid rumor?"_

" _Those pictures were really convincing. I can't let that letch Haruhi take my Tamaki."_

" _Then bid – once on a date with Tamaki-senpai, you'll be able to change his mind."_

Kyoya was satisfied – his plan was working.

.

xXx

.

"Haruhi! I'm glad you're early. Now we have time to figure out who's ruining your life." I can't wait to solve this and move on. We need to focus on our friendships with Haruhi and getting her back in the club.

"I don't think it's that bad, Kaoru, but we need to figure it out."

"I was thinking about it last night and made a list of all the males and females in our class. We should start with the girls. The phrasing of the texts indicates it's a girl."

"Let me see the list."

I put the list on Haruhi's desk and Hikaru and I leaned over her shoulder to read it with her.

"Guys, you're really close. Sure you don't want to ask me something?"

Oops. I have to be more careful. "Haruhi, can we put our arms around you like we used to?"

"Yes. Thank you for asking, Kaoru."

"Yea! Yea! Yea!" Hikaru chanted. He threw his arm around her squeezed her hard.

"Don't suffocate me! Let go a little."

He backed off and I added my arm without the squeeze. Just then I looked up and saw one of the girls take our picture. "Renge?"

.

I heard Kaoru say Renge's name and looked up in time to see her with a phone in her hand. Renge's the photographer! She's the one that's been ruining Haruhi's life? Haruhi's mine – I'm going to teach Renge a lesson.

.

All of a sudden, Hikaru took off towards the front of the classroom. "Hikaru, stop! What are you doing?" We haven't even talked about the list yet.

He ran right up to Renge and ripped the phone out of her hand.

"Renge?" I murmured.

"Yes. Hikaru and I just saw her take a picture."

Hikaru was going through her phone as she yelled at him and tried to get it back.

I heard him yelling at her, "I can't believe you'd do this! All the evidence is right here! What were you thinking? Why? Renge, Why? Why would you want to hurt Haruhi like this?"

Renge was crying now. "I just wanted him to like me and no one else."

The bell rang and Hikaru told her, "This isn't over. I'm taking this phone and The Host Club will deal with you later."

He came back to his desk, leaving her sobbing at hers.

.

xXx

.

 **That morning during a break between classes** :

"This phone has to be a burner. There's only one individual contact number and a group for all the girls in High School." Hikaru was studying the phone. He didn't want to let either Haruhi or me see it.

"Are there any texts from that number?" I asked.

"No…she probably deleted them as soon as she was done. Looks like she also deleted any responses she got from the girls. The only things left are all the pictures she took, including the one from this morning."

I don't understand why she would do this, but that's another discussion. We have to stop these.

Haruhi spoke up, "If there is only one contact, then that must be who is orchestrating this whole thing. I don't think Renge would have done this on her own. She's just not that mean." She held her hand out toward Hikaru. "Give me the phone. Let's text that number. Hopefully they won't know we have the phone and we'll learn who it is."

Text to contact: _I think they are on to me. What should I do?_

Text from contact: _Dump the phone and meet me at our usual place after Host Club._

"Does this mean it's someone in the Host Club or maybe a customer?" She looked puzzled and betrayed. "How could one of our friends be behind this?"

"Here's what we do. We pull the battery out of the phone and follow anyone who looks suspicious leaving at the end of Club time. We pay special attention to the Host Club members." That's the best I can come up with.

"Why don't we just call the phone during Host Club?" Leave it to Haruhi - that's a much better plan.

"I bet they have their phone on silent, but we'll try that first – Plan A. Plan B is following someone leaving Host Club."

"Kaoru, don't forget I'll be in the library studying, waiting for Mori-senpai to come get me after Club. I can't follow anyone."

"Haruhi, we haven't taken care of the Boss's fans yet. You need to stay safe. Hikaru and I will do the following."

"Be careful. We don't know who it is or what they are capable of." She's so sweet – always putting others first, even before her own safety.

"One way or the other, we'll figure out who it is first and confront them if we can."

"Screw that, Kaoru. We're going to teach them a lesson. I don't care who it is. They don't get to fuck with Haruhi."

"Hikaru – keep your voice down. And, no, you aren't going to 'teach them a lesson'. Violence never solves anything." She was staring right into his eyes, hers pleading with him to calm down. "You find out who it is and we decide what to do later.

Hikaru gave a heavy sigh. I think he might have just remembered we're supposed to respect her wishes.

"OK. You win. We'll all decide what to do. If either plan works, I'll text you who it is and Mori-senpai can bring you back to the Club room to discuss options."

"That will work. Thanks, Hikaru."

.

xXx

.

 **At lunch** :

The male members of the Host Club were sitting at their usual table when they were joined by Haruhi and Kasanoda. Haruhi took the empty seat between Kaoru and Hikaru, and Kasanoda sat between Kyoya and Mori.

"Haruhi, Kasanoda, welcome to our lunch table." Tamaki announced, ever the gracious Host King.

"Tamaki, sit down and eat." Kyoya turned to Haruhi, "We were discussing our plan to get the fans to calm down. We're…"

Honey cut him off, "We're going to auction off a date with Tama-chan. It's a great idea. The girls will be convinced that he's not interested in you and will be focused on winning the auction."

"But, how will they be convinced that Tamaki-senpai doesn't want me?" she asked as she dove into her bento.

"Part of the advertising implies that this date is his first step in finding a girlfriend." Kyoya didn't even look up from his laptop.

"I won't really be looking. I can't select one princess over all the others. We'd be stuck with the same problem." Tamaki looked at Haruhi with an adoring smile. "This will get you out of danger."

"And if it works well, we can auction off dates with all the Hosts. It will make quite the profit." Again, never looking up and still typing with great speed.

"Whatever. As long as it works." Haruhi deadpanned.

Everyone focused on their meal, discussing trivial things. Once, when Kaoru looked up he saw Renge staring at the group. He watched her as she seemed to catch someone's eyes and made a gesture that pointed toward the door. Then she walked out.

He looked around the dining hall and their table in particular. The only person who got up and left through that door in the next ten minutes was…

"Kyoya-senpai?"

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note**

.

Renge and Kyoya! Exposed! Looks like Plan A and Plan B won't be needed. How will everyone react when they find out about Kyoya? Suggestions? Any special reaction you want to see?

What are they going to do about Renge? How will she react?

I came up with the idea of an auction on my own, and apologize if it sounds like I'm copying someone. I haven't yet read a story where that happens, but it wouldn't surprise me if they are out there. Depending on response, I might go ahead and auction all the others off when they come back in two weeks. But, will the guys auction off Haruhi?

.

 **Next Chapter** : Confrontation with Renge and Kyoya. New plans. And maybe a surprise or two.

.


	35. Chapter 35 - Confrontation

**Author's Note** : Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. For those of you who have written stories – you know how much reviews mean. For those of you waiting before writing your masterpiece – they inspire and stimulate the writing process. They are like chocolate – I can't get enough. Thank you to each and every one of you that takes time out of your busy schedule to drop me a review!

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will. If I did – Haruhi would have never ended up with that blond idiot.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 3/6/2018**

 **Chapter 35: Confrontation**

.

Still at lunch:

"What did you say, Kaoru?" asked his twin. But it was too late. Kaoru was already up and running for the door.

"Shit…" and Hikaru was following, joined by the rest of the club, with Haruhi and Mori at the rear.

.

When I caught up to those devil twins, I didn't understand what they were doing. One had Renge by the arms and the other, Hikaru I assume, was practically screaming at Kyoya.

"What is going on? What are you doing? Stop yelling!"

By this time the rest of the group caught up with us. Hikaru was still bellowing his head off.

"You manipulative BASTARD! How dare you treat her this way! Do you know what you've DONE! You've put her in danger. You put her life on the line! How can you call yourself her friend?!" Hikaru had Kyoya's shirt in his fists and was shaking him. I tried to get in between them, but Mori-senpai beat me to it.

"Mori-senpai, let me go!" Hikaru pointed at Kyoya and screamed, "He's behind all the pictures! He did it!"

"WHAT!?" Haruhi walked up to Kyoya and stood right in front of him, hands on her hips. "YOU?! Why? I don't understand?" She turned toward Hikaru, "Are you sure?"

"He followed Renge out here and we found them together talking. We're sure," the other twin replied.

Suddenly the hall was filled with a sound. Kyoya had his hand on his cheek and I realized Haruhi had slapped him. She was glaring at him with disgust in her eyes.

"Kao-chan, Hika-chan, how did you know to watch Renge?"

Kaoru and Hikaru explained what happened this morning with Renge. Then Kaoru told us why he followed Kyoya out the door.

"Kyoya, why? Why would you hurt my darling Haruhi that way? She's your friend!" I was pleading with him. I couldn't believe my best friend would do such a thing. It felt like the room was spinning.

"Tamaki, are you really going to accept the assumptions of Hikaru and Kaoru? Over me telling you I had nothing to do with it?"

"Mori-senpai, check his pockets for the phone!" Hikaru demanded.

Mori looked in all Kyoya's pockets, "No phone."

"He dumped it after he told Renge to dump hers," Kaoru guessed. "If we can find that phone, we'll have our proof."

A small, scared voice broke through the discussion, "You don't need to find the phone. Kyoya-senpai has been directing me to take and distribute pictures. He promised me that Haruhi would like me once we got rid of the competition."

"Renge, you're delusional, as usual." Kyoya flashed his glasses, "There is no proof that I had anything to do with this."

"Yes, there is." Renge pulled out her personal phone and played an audio clip.

 **Recording** :

Kyoya: _"We need to get Kasanoda away from him at any cost. He'll never come back to the Host Club until we break them up."_

Renge: _"But, Kyoya-senpai, how do we know Haruhi will come back to me?"_

Kyoya: _"Trust me. I'll make sure. Just follow the plan."_

 **End Recording** :

Without any warning, Haruhi slapped Kyoya again. Now he had two handprints on his face. "How dare you! How dare you manipulate me like that! You BASTARD!"

"That's it! We're all skipping our next class and dealing with this. Mori-senpai, please escort Kyoya to the Music Room – Kaoru, get Renge. We'll follow." After my official Host Club King declaration, we followed the escorted Kyoya and Renge to the Host Club room.

.

xXx

.

Arriving in the Music Room, Kyoya and Renge were escorted to the table and put into seats by Kaoru and Mori. They then sat next to them as guards. The other Hosts and Kasanoda took seats around the table. Everyone looked at each other, trying to determine who would start the inquisition. Almost everyone seemed in shock.

When no one else spoke, Kasanoda stepped up, "Ootori! I've just got one question – WHY? Why the fuck would you do this?"

Before Kyoya could even formulate a response, Hikaru turned to Kasanoda and with a sneer on his face and in his voice asked, "What are you doing here, Kasanoda? This is Host Club business."

"NO!" Haruhi exclaimed. "Ritsu and I were targeted by almost all of these pictures; therefore he has every right to be here and every right to ask questions. We are the victims, we will handle this." The Hosts nodded at her. She turned to Kyoya and demanded, "Answer the question, Senpai."

Kyoya looked around the room and saw curiosity, surprise, disgust, and most of all, anger. He hadn't counted on them finding out so fast, and didn't think Renge would be smart enough to record one of their conversations. Denying everything was no longer an option. A slant on the truth would be the best bet right now. He didn't have to worry about anything else Renge could say – he never told her his true motives.

"Haruhi, I did it for your own protection."

"Bullshit!" Kasanoda was standing, with his fists on the table, leaning over and glaring at Kyoya. "You put her in the line of fire for harassment, stalking, humiliation, and danger. That last set of pictures made her a target for attack! Don't you dare say this was for her own good!"

"Ritsu, please calm down," Haruhi put her hand on his shoulder and gently pulled him back into his seat. She looked back at Kyoya, "Protection from what?"

"Kasanoda and the yakuza. These are people you don't want in your life."

Haruhi stared at Kyoya and started to laugh. She reached over and put her hand on Kasanoda's arm. "You're kidding, right? Ritsu is the only one here who respects me as an independent person, who listens to my opinions, who hasn't hurt me." The laughing stopped, and she glared at Kyoya, "And just what purpose did it serve to send out those pictures of Tamaki-senpai and me? That had nothing to do with Ritsu."

Kyoya looked at Renge and she admitted, "Those were my idea. I didn't want you to be with any of the Hosts. I thought that if you were linked to enough of them, you'd start a relationship with me to distance yourself and protect yourself from the fans." Renge dropped her head into her hands and started sobbing, "It obviously didn't work."

Everyone turned back to Kyoya. "Sempai, that still leaves you with the Ritsu pictures. Why?" She couldn't keep the incredulity out of her voice. None of this made sense.

"A relationship with a yakuza heir will damage your reputation. Will hurt your chances of getting into a top tier law school. Will hurt your chances for an internship in a reputable firm. Will hurt your chances of being hired by a powerful firm." For once, he let her see his eyes. He put sympathy, pleading, and caring in his eyes for her. Damn, he hated groveling.

"If you felt that way, why didn't you just tell me that? Resorting to those pictures was beneath you. Did you think I don't have enough common sense to at least hear you out?" Haruhi looked down at the table and gathered her thoughts. When her head came back up, there was fury in her eyes. "This is the same crap you pulled with my debt and the beach. Rather than talk to me, you manipulated me from the sidelines, you trapped me, and you punished me for your inability to face the problem like a man."

All the hosts gasped. Calling Kyoya out in such a manner was not something they were used to hearing from Haruhi. She could be blunt, but this was extreme.

"That was cruel; I was only trying to help." Kyoya had his eyes locked on hers and hoped the emotions he was trying to project were what she was seeing.

"I don't care if it was cruel – it was the truth. Sitting in your web of plans is still hiding. Friends are not meant to be played like business rivals or your father. They need respect and clarity. If you can't face your friends with concern for their well-being, then they aren't your friends." She looked at him in sympathy, "Kyoya-senpai, I had my doubts before, but this clears up everything. You were never my friend. To you, I was just a commoner to play with."

Kyoya took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh, "Haruhi, I am your friend. Would you have listened to me if I came to you with my concerns? Or were you so blinded by Kasanoda's fake friendship that you would have only blown me off, even if he does just want to get into your pants."

One minute Kyoya was speaking and the next he was flat on his back on the floor. His glasses flew across the room and his nose was bleeding furiously. It looked like it was broken.

Kasanoda stood there, looking at his knuckles. He didn't think he'd broken anything.

Honey and Kaoru were bent over Kyoya, trying to stop the bleeding. Tamaki was sitting in his chair, obviously in shock. Mori had come around the table to guard Kasanoda in case he wasn't done. Hikaru was grinning from ear to ear.

Haruhi was slumped into her chair, her arms on the table with her head resting on them. She just didn't get it. Why do people have to act this way? Why can't they be direct and clear? It isn't hard; she's been doing it all her life.

She started laughing hysterically. Everyone turned to consider her with caution. Has she lost it? Did we break her? The laughter quickly turned to tears, and soon they were streaming down her face. Getting up, she grabbed her bag and walked towards the door. "I'm done. I can't take it anymore. I'm going to class."

Then the bell rang. They had missed their class completely. Tamaki shook off his shock and suggested, "Let's all go to class. Now that we've heard all this, deciding what to do next will take some time." He glanced at Kyoya, "Go to the nurse. Honey-senpai, can you take him?"

"Yes, Tama-chan."

"Renge!" Tamaki shouted, pointing at her, "Not a word to anyone about this. If this gets out it could be the end of the Host Club, and I'm sure you don't want that!"

"I'll be quiet, Tamaki-senpai," she squeaked.

They all left the room and went their separate directions.

.

xXx

.

Kyoya had his tie pressed against his nose to stop the bleeding. The pain was excruciating.

"Honey-senpai, I'm going to an Ootori hospital and be seen by a plastic surgeon. I'll call my driver - you don't need to escort me."

"Kyo-chan, I'm very disappointed. I knew you were behind these pictures but didn't have proof. Up until lunch today, I was wishing I was wrong." Honey gave a look of complete disgust at Kyoya. "How could you do that to Haru-chan? She's the most honest, forthright, sweet, generous, and patient person I know, and you ruined it for everyone. How dare you!"

"I gave my reasons. Kasanoda is a bad connection for her to have. I also had to break them up. He's no good for her. We all agreed on that."

"I may have agreed on that, but I didn't with your plan."

Just then Kyoya's car drove up and he walked towards the open door.

"I was the only one that was willing to do something about him. If you don't like my methods, you should have come up with your own plan." He climbed into the car and just before the door closed, called, "I'll see you at Club today."

.

xXx

.

After those revelations, everyone had a hard time concentrating on their afternoon classes…

 **Haruhi** : Renge and Kyoya-senpai? I don't understand it. Why? Is Ritsu really that bad of a connection for me to have? It's not like we're dating or anything – we're just friends.

I can't believe Kyoya-senpai said something like that about what Ritsu wants with me. That's not who he is…Ritsu would never! It's not like Ritsu was the one who threw me on a bed and held be down. Was Kyoya-senpai really being the 'good guy' then? Or did my assumption of his motives calm him down enough to give him second thoughts?

I don't know if I'll ever be surprised again by something Kyoya-senpai does. Between the debt, the beach, and the pictures, he's capable of anything. There is no friendship to repair – is he even capable of being a friend? Of having normal human empathy and emotions? I don't want him around me – ever. I'm not going over to Mori-senpai's on Saturday if Kyoya-senpai is there. What he did can't be ignored or forgiven.

 **Kasanoda** : I can't believe Ootori. He called my friendship with Haruhi 'fake' and said I just wanted to get laid. I may be a yakuza heir, but I don't treat chicks that way. Haruhi is not a conquest, she's a friend…a friend that I'd like to have a relationship with. But, that doesn't mean that all I want to do is get her in the sack.

I'll admit I've thought about it. I've jerked off in the shower thinking of her. I mean come on…I'm a teenage boy. All that is normal. I'm sure a couple of them have too. But, I'd never act on it!

That's fine. I respect her. I'll wait for that first kiss, if it ever comes. And, if it doesn't, then I'll respect her decision to not move to the next stage. I just want her to be happy, and if that means someone else, then that's OK. Just not Kyoya-senpai. I'd have to kill him, and I know how to hide the body.

 **Kaoru** : Kyoya-senpai? Really? I wondered, but I thought it was that ass from the newspaper club trying to create a story.

Now what do we do? Kick him out of the Club? Is there anyone else that can take over his position? Won't that just kill the Club? Does anyone want that to happen? Haruhi could do his job, she's got the head for it – she beat him on that Trig test after all. Maybe that's the solution…kick Kyoya-senpai out and make Haruhi the Vice-President. That ends all the manipulation from that jerk and brings Haruhi back in one move. I don't think she'll ever come back with him still here.

 **Hikaru** : That's it! Kyoya-senpai truly is Satan! What the hell was he thinking? He's going to get my girl killed. Couldn't he see that it was just going to keep escalating? And to use Renge? She's so unstable.

I've got to get Haruhi away from the Club. She doesn't need any of them, just me. I can make her happy. I can keep her safe. I'd never manipulate her like that. She'll know I'm best for her after I protect her.

 **Mori** : Mitsukuni was right, it was Kyoya. I didn't want to believe it, but it makes perfect sense. He says he wants to get her away from Kasanoda, but he really just wants her away from anyone outside our group. All that about him being a bad influence and just wanting to get her to bed was smoke. I don't believe Kasanoda is that dishonorable.

Kyoya wants her back and is willing to go much further than any of the rest of us. This has got to stop…it's becoming painfully absurd and harmful to Haruhi. At this point, I can't think of anything else to do but kick Kyoya out of the Host Club.

Poor Haruhi. She's so independent and strong, but we keep beating her down. She must be given the conditions in which to thrive. If that means all of us leaving her alone, then so be it. She's more important.

 **Honey** : Kyo-chan really overstepped this time. I'm so disgusted with him. No, I'm more than disgusted – I'm…I'm…I'm – Oh, I don't know what I am. I can't find a strong enough word.

Kasanoda can really throw a punch. It was satisfying to hear the sound of Kyo-chan's nose crunch. He deserved it. I wanted to do it, but it was better he did – he was defending his honor. People think I'm too naive to know what Kyo-chan meant, but I do. Kasanoda wouldn't do that to Haru-chan. We've known him for a while, but he's never been anything but honorable.

We all want a relationship between Haru-chan and Kasanoda to not happen. I'm fine with them being friends, but I don't believe he'd be good for her in the long run. That doesn't mean I approve of such despicable and under-handed tactics. I don't think Kyo-chan can come back to the Host Club, but can it run without him?

Haruhi brought up that beach incident again. We've got to figure that out. With the Tamaki pictures and all the drama finding out who was behind them, we dropped that ball. Time to pick it up and beat Kyo-chan over the head with it.

 **Tamaki** : Kyoya! My best friend – how could he do this? The look on my sweet Haruhi's face broke my heart. The betrayal she must have felt. The Host Club is supposed to be a safe place, a haven. Now it is damaged, its reputation shattered.

Can we repair it? Can we still provide happiness for all our princesses, including Haruhi? I don't see how we can do it without Kyoya. I may be an idiot, but even I know that he runs the Club. Without him to handle the budget and logistics, we'd have to close.

Oh, my beautiful Haruhi – how are we going to move forward from this?

 **Kyoya** : Shit! I really did not anticipate that outcome – it blew up much faster than expected. I can't believe that delinquent broke my nose. If Haruhi was still indebted to the Club, I'd add my medical expenses and dry cleaning.

I wanted to be the hero and get the pictures to stop, but Renge just had to take initiative. She just had to get others involved. Now we have to reign in the fangirls, dismiss the pictures, and still get her away from Kasanoda.

They can't do that without me. I hold the books – I maintain the budget. None of the others could do that. If they try, the club will be bankrupt and dead within a month, less if Tamaki tries some crazy cosplays.

They need me to be there this afternoon for the auction prep and tomorrow for the auction and to explain why we are going to be closed for two weeks. I'll show up for Club and see what happens. I think I'll have Tachibana close, just in case.

.

xXx

.

Some texts that afternoon before Club…

.

Anonymous 1 (To Haruhi): _You can't have Tamaki-senpai! I'll show you how important he is to me!_

.

Hikaru: _We can't let Kyoya back into the Club!_

Tamaki: _We have to. Haruhi's safety is priority. He needs to supervise the auction to get the fans off her._

Hikaru: _After that, he's out!_

.

Haruhi: _Senpai, I'm still supposed to wait for you in the library to drive me home, right?_

Mori: _Yes. I'll be there right after classes._

Haruhi: _You're skipping club?_

Mori: _Yes_

Haruhi: _Thanks_

.

Mori: _I'm taking Haruhi home directly after classes. I will not be going to club._

Tamaki: _Thank you, Mori-senpai. She'll be safer that way._

.

Tamaki: _We need you at club today and tomorrow to manage the auction. Haruhi's safety is important._

Kyoya: _I'll be there for that_.

.

Anonymous 2 (To Haruh): _Keep your hands off Tamaki-kun! Touch him again and you'll regret it!_

xXx

.

"Mori-senpai, thank you." Haruhi looked up at me with relief in her eyes. "I've gotten several threatening texts today. You all were right; I shouldn't walk home by myself."

No, you defiantly shouldn't. I'll protect you, no matter what. "It's my pleasure. None of us want you to get hurt." Again.

We walked out of the library, past the fountain, and to my waiting limo. Mitsukuni is at the Club, so I have Haruhi all to myself. I can work on our friendship without being eclipsed by the rest of the Club.

"Haruhi, is your father home tonight?"

"No, he's working a double shift. He should have already left and won't be home until early morning. Why?"

She'll be alone. "You should come over to my house for the afternoon and evening. We can do our homework and Mitsukuni can join us for dinner." She looked at me with inquisitive eyes and I held up my hand to stop the question, "Your address is easy to find. I don't know what could happen if the fangirls get it. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"OK. I don't think it's necessary, but if you think so…"

She was interrupted by her phone buzzing. She pulled up the text message and gasped. I leaned over to see her phone.

 **Text message forwarded to Haruhi from a small group message:**

Picture of Haruhi and Mori getting into his limo.

Forwarded Text: _Now Haruhi is after Mori! Is he going to collect all the Hosts?_

Text to Haruhi: _Leave Mori-senpai alone. He's all I have. I know someone that can help you get the message._

 **End Text**

"Haruhi, we should call your Father and let him know you need to spend the night at my house. We'll go by your apartment to get the things you'll need."

"Your house? Is that a good idea after this picture?"

"We're already linked thanks to that. We don't want to involve another host. I'm sure your father will agree."

"I'll call him now."

"I'll send a text to Tamaki and let him know you're safe."

.

xXx

.

 **Host Club that afternoon** :

Kyoya walked in casually – well, as casually as he could be being marked as an enemy and with a bandage on his bruised and swollen nose. He went to his usual spot and started working on his laptop.

"Hikaru, did you see this picture of Haruhi and Mori-senpai?"

"What? No way! Let me see." He grabbed the phone out of Kaoru's hand and stared at it with angry eyes. "It's like the hydra – cut off one head and two grow back. This is getting way out of control. How the fuck do we stop it?"

Hikaru marched across the room and shoved the phone into Kyoya's face, "Did you do this? Did you?!" his voice getting louder.

"No. I thought we established that my purpose was to protect Haruhi from Kasanoda. This picture does not serve that purpose."

Tamaki raised his voice for all the Hosts to hear, "Enough! We are not dignifying the pictures with a response. Today is about the auction. With this we hope to reassure the princesses about my availability and my relationship with Haruhi. We'll figure out the pictures on Saturday." His eyes caught each Host's as they swept the room. "Mori-senpai has taken Haruhi to his house for her protection. She'll be staying the night." Groans and protests were heard from some hosts. Tamaki held up his hands to ask for quiet, "I know. I'm not happy either, but this is what Haruhi's Father wants. We all need to be on his good side.

"Now, places! Get ready for our guests!" With that he swept his hands through his hair and took his spot.

.

"Honey, you must be lonely without Mori here with you."

"I have you lovely ladies to keep me company. Anyone want some cake?"

"Where is Mori-senpai? Is he sick?"

"No, haven't you seen the picture?"

.

And so on…And so on…And so on…

.

"Princesses, it is time to introduce our first Host Auction! One lovely lady will win the pleasure of a date with Tamaki. He will be escorting you to dinner and the symphony on Tuesday." Kyoya's voice sounded a little like a used car salesman, but it was doing the job. The girls were excitedly whispering to each other, already anticipating being the highest bidder.

"My lovelies, I want to assure you that I wish each and every one of you could be a winner. You are my angels and I'd die without getting to spend my afternoons with you." Screams and giggles erupted after Tamaki bowed to the room.

.

"Maybe we have a chance with Tamaki-kun after all."

"He wants to take one of us and not Haruhi."

"Of course he does! Those pictures were totally out of context. Do you really think a Prince like Tamaki would choose a commoner boy over one of us?"

"Well, when you put it like that…"

.

"What happened to Kyoya-senpai's nose? Does anyone know?"

"I heard he got in a fight with Haruhi over the Tamaki pictures."

"That's just stupid. Haruhi-kun is so sweet, he'd never resort to violence."

"Yeah, and he's way to small and effeminate to actually hit Kyoya-kun."

"Do you think Tamaki-kun hit him over Haruhi?"

"Are you crazy? Tamaki is going to date one of us – he doesn't want anything to do with Haruhi."

"Maybe he walked into a door."

"Sure…"

.

After club, only Tamaki and Kyoya were left:

"Kyoya, I can't believe you are behind the pictures. It was so reckless." Tamaki is lecturing me about recklessness? What a joke.

"No one else had a plan to break them up. No one else was doing anything except talking. So, I stepped up and did something. It was working until Renge went off on her own." Why did I ever think working with her was a good idea? Delusional nut-case.

"We wanted them broken up, so she'd come back, but none of us would have agreed to this if you'd asked."

Of course not – why do you think I didn't ask, you idiot!

"Now they are following her around and taking any picture they can with any Host and using it against her – implying relationships all over. How do we end that?"

"I'll admit that was an unintended consequence. I thought the girls would just follow Haruhi and Kasanoda and text about that. If Renge hadn't texted the pics with you, they probably would be sending others at all."

"You have no proof of that! Kyoya, we both know fangirls can be a little over the top. They are impossible to predict. How do we solve this?"

"Maybe Renge was right; Haruhi needs to start dating a girl."

.

xXx

.

Studying with Mori-senpai is a lot different from studying with the twins. We actually study! I finished my Modern Japanese History report. Mori-senpai helped me find some additional sources on the internet. I've got to get a laptop – not having one is starting to impact my grades, and I can't have that.

If it was two months ago, I'd ask Kyoya-senpai to help me shop for one. That's not going to happen now. I'm not sure I'd pour water on him if he was on fire…OK, of course I would. I can't watch anyone get hurt when I can do something about it. But, it wouldn't bother me to never speak to him again.

Mori-senpai was very skilled with his laptop. Maybe I should ask him to help me pick one. We could go tomorrow before the pool and movie day.

Dinner with Honey-senpai was fun. He told us about the auction announcement at the Club and how the girls reacted. Sounds like it's a good plan, even if Kyoya-senpai thought it up. I hope the texts stop. They are making me nervous.

Mori-senpai gave my phone to his security so they could make a copy and review the texts. They are going to assess the threat level and get back to us in the morning.

I need to go to sleep. I don't know how tomorrow could be worse than today, but with the Host Club, you never know.

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:**

I don't know the 'lingo' for texting (Damn, that statement just dated the hell out of me), so I use complete words. Just go with it.

Kyoya finally got slapped and punched. I know some of you were desperately waiting for that. I hope it met your expectations. I'm not done punishing him yet, so there will be more.

I am NOT trying to make Kasanoda into a creep with that shower comment. I've never been a teenage boy, but I assume they fantasize about girls and sex a lot – without acting on it. I know I fantasized about boys and sex.

Looks like Mori and Haruhi are getting closer…is that where I'm going with this? Maybe, maybe not.

.

 **Next Chapter** : The Auction! More reactions to Kyoya's plan. And, Renge is back. And….something terrifying for Haruhi.

.


	36. Chapter 36 - Auction

**Author's Note** : Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. I can't believe we're at chapter 36 with 173 Followers and 264 reviews. When I started this, I had no idea it would go this far. Hope you like this one – it's a little different.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will.

Kyoya: I can't believe you let Kasanoda hit me

Author: You freaking deserved it!

Kyoya: He broke my nose

Author: Karma's a bitch

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 3/14/2018**

 **Chapter 36: Auction**

.

Breakfast with Mori was quiet, with both of them reviewing notes for quizzes.

The ride in, however, was full of discussion.

"Mori-senpai, what is the Host Club going to do about Kyoya-senpai?"

"I'm not sure what the Club will end up doing, but I want to kick him out. What he did was unforgivable and does not, in any way, represent what the Host Club is about."

"Will he be coming on Saturday for our swimming and movies?"

"Absolutely Not! No matter what the Club ends up doing, he is no longer welcome in my house. I'll make sure he knows that." He glanced at her through the corners of his eyes, "If I had my way, he'd never get near you again."

Haruhi softly blushed and thought how nice it was to have someone so protective in her life.

.

xXx

.

Lunch was tense. Tamaki had told Kyoya that he was not welcome. He sat by himself on the other side of the dining hall, rapidly typing on his laptop.

.

I'm not surprised they don't want me sitting with them. It's to be expected. It shouldn't be too long before they welcome me back. They'll realize I was right about Kasanoda and my plan worked. They rely on me to do the dirty work, and this is one of the rare times they found out how.

Because this happened sooner than expected, I'm adjusting my plans accordingly. I'll be back in Haruhi's good graces soon and everything will be back on track. No more of this Mori crap.

.

"Today is the auction. Everyone needs to be there and be excited." Tamaki was bouncing like a little boy anticipating a treat. "The princesses will be so thrilled.

"As for tomorrow, Mori has informed me that Kyoya is no longer welcome in his house. He has let Kyoya know this." He sorrowfully gazed around the table, "While tomorrow will not include everyone from our happy family, after yesterday's revelations, none of us should be surprised."

"I agree with Mori, he shouldn't be there," Kaoru spoke up. "I'm not sure I ever want to talk to him again."

"Tama-chan, I understand why he won't be there tomorrow, but he was at Host Club yesterday and will be today. He's needed to run the auction. How can the Club continue if he's not welcome when we start up again in two weeks?"

"We'll be discussing that over the next two weeks, Honey-senpai. What we do next will set the stage for the future of the Club. We can't rush into anything."

"Haruhi, are you going to stay at Mori-senpai's house again tonight?" Hikaru wasn't sure he wanted the answer to that, but she was his and had no business staying with anyone but him.

"No. I have too many chores to do tomorrow morning and need to cook dinner for my Dad tonight before he leaves for work." She smiled at Mori, "He will be driving me home after Club. I still don't want to walk home by myself."

.

xXx

.

The library is quiet today. Looks like all the girls are at the auction. I'm sitting at one of the tables in the big open area by the doors. I don't think anyone would try anything in such a public place. Ritsu was going to study with me, but I didn't want him skipping the gardening club and it would give another opportunity for pictures.

Mori-senpai's security told us that the threat level of the texts was minimal. After hearing that, I felt a lot better.

I turned in my history report today. It's good to feel completely satisfied with a homework assignment. Having all this time to study is less stressful – now that I'm relaxed about having enough time, I seem to be getting it done faster. Odd.

.

xXx

.

Meanwhile, the Club was anything but quiet:

"This is so exciting! I hope I win!"

"No way, I want Tamaki-kun"

"I can outbid both of you. I'm going on that date!"

"Ladies…Ladies please don't fight. I know everyone wants to win and I'd love for all of you to, but only one lucky princess will have the highest bid. Don't fret. If this is successful we might do it again." Tamaki tried oiling the troubled waters…he was worried the auction would collapse into a vicious fight.

"Princesses…those bidding please gather around the stage and we'll go over the rules." Kyoya wasn't about to let this become some commoner meat-market auction. "You all have been assigned a number and a paddle. Bidding will be orderly and congenial. Any person disrupting the proceedings will be asked to leave the Host Club and be designated as ineligible for any and all further auctions: Hosts, memorabilia, spots in events, etc." He glared around the room and saw many girls chagrined. No one wanted to be banned from the auctions.

"If one of you breaks these rules, Mori-senpai will escort you out. We will conduct this auction as proper ladies and gentlemen. No exceptions. Please take a seat."

Giggles and rustles of yellow puffy dresses were heard as dozens of girls found a seat and got their paddles ready.

"The prize we are auctioning off today is a date with Suoh Tamaki. This evening of romance will include an intimate dinner at a 5-star restaurant followed by an evening at the symphony in the Suoh's private box. Transportation will be in a super-stretch limousine, driving the couple throughout the evening. Dress is formal."

The excitement in the room was palpable. It was zinging around the room like electricity and making everyone even more hyper – a self-feeding loop.

"We'll start the bidding at 500,000 Yen." The estimated cost of the date. He'd kept the costs down by using Tamaki's own limo and the box at the symphony was season tickets that his father wasn't using. And, of course, Tamaki had his own tux.

As predicted, the girls bid fiercely. The date with Tamaki was won with a bid of 4,250,000 Yen. It took a lot of effort for Kyoya to keep from grinning. It was almost all profit. These girls had way too much extra time and money.

After the gavel banged and Kyoya yelled 'SOLD', Tamaki came to kneel before the winner, Ayame Jōnōchi, took her hand, kissed her knuckles, and congratulated her. "My princess, we will have the most romantic and lovely evening. I cannot wait for Tuesday to come." Many of the other girls were glaring daggers at the winner.

Kyoya decided to close early – it was almost time anyway. "Ladies, the Host Club will be closing in the next ten minutes. We will also be closed for the next two weeks, starting Monday. All the Hosts need to spend time planning new activities, new cosplays, and new ways to express our devotion to you. When we return, the Host Club will be revitalized and energized. We thank you for your understanding."

Many girls pouted and whined on their way out…

"Closed for two weeks! But I need to see the twins!"

"It's devastating to know I won't be able to eat cake with Honey for two weeks. He's so cute!"

"I wonder if Haruhi will be back when they reopen?"

"I hope so. I miss him so much. I didn't realize that no one in my life really listens to me until he stopped hosting."

"I hope Kyoya-kun hosts more when they come back. He's my favorite."

"Even with that broken nose?"

"Of course – it looks so manly."

.

"Haruhi, are you ready to go?"

She smiled and looked up at me, "Yes, Mori-senpai. I managed to finish my Trig problem set and it's not due until Monday. It's so nice having the time I need to study."

"I'm glad to hear that. We all want you to succeed and fulfill your dreams." Where did that come from? Sounded corny.

"We need to stop by the Host Club before I take you home. We want to go over an additional plan to get the fangirls away from you." She's going to hate this.

"OK. Thanks for looking out for me."

.

"What are Kyoya-senpai and Renge doing here?" I made no effort to keep the anger and disgust out of my voice.

The entire host club, plus Renge, watched us walk in and go over to the table to sit down.

"Haruhi, Renge and Kyoya have devised a plan to get you out of danger. Please let them explain…"

"Are you crazy, Mori-senpai? Has everyone lost their minds? It was their plan," I gestured angrily at them, "that got us into this mess! It was their plan that caused threating text messages and me looking over my shoulder all the time." I gaped at them. I could not believe what I was hearing. And, Mori-senpai agreed with them? "Has hell frozen over? The spider springs his trap and you are relying on him to undo it?" I was shouting at them by now. I could tell my face was flushed and I was panting. They managed to push all my buttons at once. They were all peering at me in embarrassment – well, all accept Kyoya-senpai. He had a strange look of satisfaction on his face. I really wanted to slap it off.

"I suppose now you are all going to tell me that I have to go along with whatever reprehensible plan they have come up with."

Tamaki stared at me and blurted, "No, my darling Haruhi. You misunderstand. We've discussed this plan and believe it could work, but you are under no obligation to go along with it." He was gazing at me with an emotion in his eyes that I couldn't place. "We can brainstorm another plan, or stay with just the Auction and see how next week goes. It's up to you."

That sounds good, but I wonder what would happen if I refused their plan. Would they really let me walk away from it? I guess I'll listen – what's the worst that could happen?

"OK, Shadow King, let's hear it." I cleared all emotion from my face and focused on him.

"It's very simple. We continue with Renge's plan. She believed that if she could drive you into her arms with the pictures, everyone would leave you alone." He scanned my face and found no reaction before continuing. "You and Renge start a relationship, just enough to convince everyone that you are with her and do not have your heart set on one of the Hosts. The relationship will be fake and only displayed on school grounds."

Hell has frozen over. "Me? In a relationship with Renge? After all those pictures? Really? That's your master plan?" My voice was dripping sarcasm. I just couldn't hold it in. What a stupid plan.

"And you all agreed to this? Are you NUTS?" They must be – there's no other explanation. "There is no way I'm going through with that. That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth, Kyoya-senpai."

.

I had no doubt that would be her reaction. Quite frankly, I couldn't come up with anything better. As an Ootori, it should have been a foolproof plan, but I've been having trouble with those lately – not that I'd actually admit that to anyone. Strange how my plans only seem to backfire when Haruhi is involved.

"Haruhi…"

"No. I think you've lost your rights to my first name. Fujioka-san, please."

Fujioka-san? Really? I tried to keep the frustration out of my voice, "Fujioka-san, this plan will work. The relationship does not have to continue for long, just enough to convince the fangirls and calm them down. Some cute texts, some flowers and notes, holding hands, and that would be enough. It would defuse this situation and you can get on with your life."

There was an odd sound and I realize she snorted at me – snorted at me?

"And does Renge agree with this plan? That the relationship will be fake?" She flashed a look of warning at Renge and then put her focus back on me. "She does realize that the relationship will never become real…Right? I never felt that way towards her before, but after the pictures, I don't want anything to do with her. Those actions were not those of a person that cares for another, but of a person that wants to possess another.

"And what about my designees? They aren't going to like that I'm in a relationship with someone."

I can't believe she's actually discussing this with us. Didn't she just say it was the dumbest thing I've ever come up with? "The relationship would not be displayed in the Host Club. Renge will no longer attend, therefore you can host your designees without distraction and they will be happy for you."

"I'm not coming back to the Host Club yet, remember?" Most of the hosts sighed and grumbled at that. "We haven't gotten past the original problems. Those still need to be worked out.

"The girls are really scaring me. The threating texts need to stop. Mori-senpai can't keep driving me to and from school." I saw a look of disappointment flash across Mori-senpai's face. He's getting worse at hiding his feelings for her. "Something has to be done. I need to think about this. I'll be back soon."

She got up and walked towards the door. I assume she's going to sit by the fountain – it's her favorite place and the weather is nice. Mori-senpai got up and followed her to the door. When she heard his footsteps, she turned around and raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "I want to make sure you are safe. I'll keep my distance."

"Thank you, Mori-senpai."

.

I plopped down on the rim of the fountain and covered my face with my hands. What the hell am I going to do? I never mentioned it, but I always thought the auction wouldn't be enough. I've seen these girls in the Club for months. They can be out of control. The squealing, the glomming, and the MOE!

How would this even work? I'm a terrible actor. How could I play the boyfriend when I can't stand being around her? This really is a stupid plan. One that isn't even worthy of the Club.

I looked over to the far side of the courtyard and saw Mori-senpai leaning against a tree, watching me and the surroundings. They said the threat level was minimal – he doesn't need to be this cautious.

"Mori-senpai, can you come over here please?" I needed a second opinion from the least crazy of them. He walked over and I gestured to the rim, asking him to sit down, he did.

"Do you really think this idiotic plan can work?"

"Yes."

"But why? It doesn't make any sense."

"Haruhi, think of it this way…if you didn't know that Kyoya and Renge were behind the pictures, what would you think of the plan?"

If those two hadn't been exposed…I still wouldn't trust Kyoya-senpai. That debt revelation was so past the line. I guess I'd be inclined to believe Renge. She does have a knack for giving the girls what they want. But, why does it have to be her? There are any number of girls that are better choices. I guess it comes down to the fact that I can't come up with something better.

"I see your point, Mori-senpai. I don't like it at all, but I see it." A very small smile passed over his lips – not of amusement but of relief. "Why does it have to be her? I don't think I can pretend to even be civil with her."

"She knows it isn't real, so she won't be hurt. Because of the pictures, we have leverage over her to keep her in line and quiet."

"We're not going to tell her I'm a girl, are we?"

"No – we don't have enough leverage for that and no one trusts her that much."

Nuts. All those arguments were valid. I turned back to him, "Mori-senpai, I need to keep thinking about this." That was all I needed to say. He stood up, ruffled my hair, and walked back the far side of the courtyard.

I was off in my own world thinking about scenarios and implications when I heard giggling. It was coming from one of the top floors of the closest building. I looked up and, before I could process what I was seeing, a girl yelled, "Stay away from Mori-senpai!" and threw something at me.

I sat there in shock with what must have been the dumbest look on my face, with my mouth open like a guppy. I heard another shout, "Leave My Tamaki Alone!" and another projectile was thrown on the heels of the first.

They both made contact, one with my head and the other with my leg. At that point, several things happened at once: more things were thrown at me, Mori-senpai was running towards me, and I looked down at my leg to try to understand what had been thrown. All I saw was red. Red all over my leg, dripping from my hair, running into my shoe. Two more hit me, right in my chest and another in my face.

I felt strong arms scoop me up and start running. I couldn't open my eyes, there was red everywhere. I started to struggle, "Don't worry, Haruhi. I've got you. You'll be OK."

"Mori-senpai!" That was all I could get out before the red ran into my mouth.

"Don't try to talk! Don't open your eyes! I'm taking you back to the Club and we'll fix it there." I could tell he was running up the stairs – taking them two or three at a time.

.

The Club room door flew open and everyone's heads snapped up. Mori ran in carrying Haruhi. They were both covered in red.

Everyone reacted at once and in a panic.

"Ahhh! By beautiful Haruhi. What has happened? Call an ambulance!" Tamaki ran towards them, arms outstretched. He was stopped by Mori turning around and letting him run right into his back.

Hikaru jumped over the table and ran to his girl. "Haruhi! Haruhi! Haruhi!" He was chanting and crying, lost in his desperation to get to her. He should be the one taking care of her.

"Takashi! Haru-chan! Are you hurt?" A small blur went past Tamaki and Hikaru.

Well, everyone except Kyoya…he never panics on the outside.

"ENOUGH! FREEZE!" People didn't hear Kyoya yell very often, but when they did, it was deafening and commanding. "Mori-senpai, what happened?"

"It's paint. I'm not hurt, but Haruhi may be where the balloons struck him." By this time he was walking towards a couch to set her down on.

"NO. Don't put him there, we'll never get the paint out!" Ever practical and emotionless Kyoya. "Take him to the shower and we'll check him over there.

As Mori walked towards the bathroom, he declared, "We don't need everyone in there. Mitsukuni, Kaoru, come with me. The rest of you, stay out here and wait."

"But I want to help my Haruhi!"

"Tamaki, he's right. Sit down and we'll wait for an assessment." Kyoya flashed his glasses at Tamaki and Hikaru, and they trudged over to the table and sat down. Renge stayed in her seat. She'd been in shock since she saw all the red on Haruhi.

Mori took her to the bathroom and set her on the counter. "The first thing we need to do it make sure your eyes aren't hurt."

It took a while, but they managed to clean the paint off her face, and out of her eyes, mouth, and ears. After they determined she wasn't injured more than bruises, Kaoru brought her some clean clothes, and they left her to shower off the paint.

.

When the guys reappeared in the main room, everyone wanted an explanation.

"What happened, Mori-senpai? Is Haruhi OK?" Tamaki choked out. He was still in shock from seeing all that 'blood'.

Mori took off his uniform jacket and tie, and in his calm, moderate voice, described the attack. Then he told them about the discussion he had with her prior.

"It seems we need this plan more than ever. Haruhi will have to agree now," Kyoya mused.

"Kyo-chan," Honey raised his voice to get Kyoya's attention. "I can't help but see that this is just what was needed to convince Haru-chan to go along with your plan." The look of malice and anger in Honey's eyes was unmistakable as he demanded, "You aren't behind this attack, are you?"

Heads turned to Kyoya. Before the pictures, a couple of them would have not thought it possible, but now, their perspective on Kyoya's lengths had changed.

"No, Honey-senpai, I am not responsible. This is a natural progression of the current situation and makes it even more imperative that we move into this new plan." Kyoya's eyes tracked to each club member and received nods back. However, there was still suspicion in Mori's, Honey's, and Kaoru's eyes.

"OK, guys, what do we do next?"

.

Seven pairs of eyes snapped over to me as I walked back into the room. I had gotten most of the paint off my skin, but my hair was another story. "Tamaki-senpai, my clothes are totally ruined. I'll need an entire new uniform. I think Kyoya-senpai should pay for it, since this is his fault. He should also buy Mori-senpai a new jacket and anything else that has paint on it."

I looked over at Kyoya-senpai and gave him an evil grin. Whether or not he paid for it, it felt good to try to indebt him. He could probably buy a new uniform with the change in his sofa cushions – Damn Rich Bastard.

Tamaki turned to Kyoya and ordered, "Kyoya, get Haruhi and Mori-senpai new uniforms and have them delivered to Mori-senpai's house tomorrow afternoon."

"Haruhi, your hair…"

"Do you have any advice, Hikaru? I can't get it out."

"I'll tell you what to do after we finish." He smiled at me with charm and excitement, but I don't understand why.

"Kyoya-senpai, I heard you denying you are responsible." He nodded at me. I put my fists on the table and leaned toward him, "Let me be clear…if I find out you are lying, and you are in some way responsible for this attack, I will make you regret it – starting with an amended lawsuit."

Kyoya's turned his head so that the light wasn't flashing on his glasses and assured me, "Haruhi, I am not behind this attack and neither is Renge." I could see his eyes were reassuring me of the truth, but I suspect that he can show what emotion he wants in his eyes. Slippery Bastard!

"While this attack was meant more for humiliation and not injury, we need to move on the new plan. I am going along with this plan under protest. I still think it's stupid, but if Renge thinks it will satisfy the fangirls, then we'll try it. Some of the fangirls believe stupid things."

For the next hour we discussed my rules for this plan. They were specific, detailed, and had hard limits. We discussed how the PDA would work and how best to imply what we wished. Over the course of the meeting, I continually reminding Renge that this wasn't real and never would be. We decided how to end it and what would be the conditions for its end.

By the end, Mori-senpai, Hikaru, Tamaki-senpai, and I had received different texts with pictures of me covered in paint – some showing Mori-senpai carrying me and running. I knew we had to do this. This stupid plan.

"I hope this doesn't blow up in our faces," I deadpanned. "If we try this and the truth comes out, I will have to transfer." I held up my hand to stave off their crazy objections. "It just means that we will have to give it double effort and not mess it up.

"Now, I'm hungry, tired, and my hair feels weird." The paint had dried in my hair, making it stand up every which way and look bloody. I need to get out of here – I can't take these guys much longer. You would have thought I'd agreed to marry Renge the way Hikaru and Tamaki worried about the PDA. There's only so much I want to put up with in one day.

"Mori-senpai, can you please take me home. I still have to make dinner for my dad and try to get some studying done before tomorrow."

We said our goodbyes. Hikaru promised to call me later and tell me what to do about my hair.

.

xXx

.

"Don't worry, Haru-chan. Everything will work out."

"Thank you, Honey-senpai. I appreciate all your help." I turned to Mori-senpai and told him, "Thank you again for saving me out there. I couldn't figure out what was going on and just sat there in shock. There's no telling how many balloons would have hit me."

"You're welcome, Haruhi," he responded and went to ruffle my hair, but stopped when he saw the paint.

When we got to my apartment, I invited them in for tea and asked if they wanted to stay for dinner. "Haru-chan! I have an idea! Why don't we order dinner in and you can relax? It's been an exhausting day."

.

xXx

.

Later that night when everyone was headed for bed…

 **Haruhi** : If Mori-senpai hadn't been there, I don't know what could have happened. He saved me. I'd have been totally covered in paint before it would have occurred to me to run, and they'd still have a good target – I'm so slow.

I hope this plan works – I still think it's stupid. After all the rumors, who's going to believe I all of a sudden went after Renge and got her? And now I have to do all those things to imply a relationship. Yuck. When the news came out about the pictures, I couldn't believe Renge was involved. Kyoya-senpai – yes, that wasn't a stretch, but Renge? I don't know how I'm going to stand even being around her.

I thought Ritsu was going to order his 'fellas' after every girl in the high school when I told him what happened. He got a text of one of those pictures and called in a panic. He thinks the plan is stupid too, but said we needed to try something – it's getting out of hand.

I'm glad Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai stayed for dinner. That was sweet of them to buy it too. Having them there helped me explain it all to my Dad. I knew he would go through the roof, but his reaction was worse than I thought. He threatened to make me transfer. I know he could do it, but he doesn't really want to. He's giving us time to fix this. I need this stupid plan to work.

 **Ranka** : Kyoya? That…that…that…Ugh – I can't think of a word bad enough. I'd have to string several of the worst ones together. Or, as Haruhi would say – that Rich Bastard!

I told her that he was no longer welcome in this house. That I never want to see him again. That I don't think I could control myself if I did. As for his stupid plan, I think it can work if done right. Poor Haruhi, she just doesn't get 'girls'. But, I do, and they can get very jealous, which goads them into doing some nasty things. Those paint balloons are just the beginning, if I'm reading the situation right. She's going to have to be extra careful keeping her real gender hidden. That Renge doesn't sound like she can keep a secret.

Forget all that for now – she's going over to Mori's house tomorrow for swimming and movies. She doesn't have to hide her gender there. I've got just the dress and swimsuit for her…

 **Ritsu** : When I get my hands on those girls they are going to wish they were never born. I've got lots of ideas in my arsenal, and it doesn't matter if they are guys or chicks for them to work. I'll ruin them. I'll ruin their families. How are they going to cope being on every yakuza's bad list.

Haruhi begged me not to do anything. She says she understands why they did it. I offered her security, but she turned me down. She's so independent. I'm glad she's got Morinozuka-senpai and Haninozuka-senpai looking out for her. They can handle it.

Now they've got this ridiculous plan to defuse the situation. I don't want her hanging around Renge after all she's done to Haruhi. They're right though, it just might work – chicks are weird. The part I hate the most is she has to back away from me for this to work. I mean, we weren't getting any threats when pictures of us came out. Everyone thought it was 'cute'. Except my Pops… I'm laughing my ass off that the plan includes them backing off from her. And best of all, it's their plan – they are pushing her away on purpose. Yup – there are good things about this stupid plan.

 **Tamaki** : My beautiful princess, my beautiful girlfriend…to be defiled like that is horrific. When Mori-senpai ran in with her, I thought she was dead and my heart stopped. The only one perfect for me, gone from my life. And, then I had an epiphany – life is short and I shouldn't wait to have what I need in my life. I have to tell her my feelings. I have to love and protect my girlfriend.

I need to talk to her tomorrow. It's strange that she hasn't called and told me she loves me. I thought the card that I gave her with the flowers expressed my feelings perfectly.

We'll use Renge to get those terribly jealous girls away from my Haruhi and then we can be open about our relationship – no more hiding it. Oh, my darling Haruhi, soon we'll be together and it will be beautiful.

 **Mori** : I failed. I failed to protect Haruhi. She was hit by four projectiles before I got to her. What if they had been something else? What if they had been rocks? Or bullets? I could have lost her. Instead of driving her home tonight, I could be sitting in a hospital room watching her live or die. I was foolish to not be closer. I let her dictate my distance. A good protector protects no matter what they want. I failed.

I dressed down my head of security. Clearly the threat of attack was higher than they reported. We are going to have to increase our profile training. I can never let this happen again.

Haruhi is amazing. She didn't even blame me – just thanked me profusely. Ranka didn't blame me either. Strange. When someone gets attacked under a guard's watch, it's always the guard's fault. Why don't they see that? Maybe I can help her understand tomorrow.

Tomorrow will be amazing and relaxing. Haruhi wants to have some fun and kick back and relax. I've spoken to the staff and we are ready. Menus, pool, theater, gardens…everything will be perfect.

I wish she was coming over here without the rest of the guys. With any luck that will happen in the next two weeks. But, I'm getting something the rest of them aren't. I'm picking her up early and we're going shopping for a new laptop. I'll have lots of time to talk to her. And this time, I'll keep her safe.

 **Honey** : Dinner with Ranka went better than I thought. When we got him caught up on everything, he didn't completely explode. He's really mad at Kyo-chan. Kyo-chan used to be his favorite, but not anymore. He'll never be able to get back in his good graces. That makes me happy. Ranka will need a new favorite and it should be me. I'll start calling him with updates and take Kyo-chan's place before any of the others think about it.

This plan better work. Not sure how we are going to protect her, and Renge I guess. We can't be near them or we'll set off the girls. Why couldn't that picture of Tamaki been me instead. My designees would find it cute and encourage it. There would have been no problems. They could have picked me for the plan – I was pretty forceful in my suggestion. They were adamant that it had to be a girl and Renge was the best choice. We're stuck with it now, so we have to do everything we can to make it work.

Can't wait for tomorrow. Haru-chan will look cute in her swimsuit. We can swim, and play volleyball, and layout in the sun. She'll be so happy to relax with me.

 **Kaoru** : Shit – what a stupid plan. Those crazy girls have already started attacking. How are we even going to introduce them to the Renge relationship before they attack again? I'm so glad she wasn't hurt. I think I forgot how to breathe when Mori-senpai ran in holding her covered in red. We all obviously need to do a better job of protecting her.

I can't wait for tomorrow. I've got my movies picked out and the perfect outfit and swim trunks. I'm hoping I get to talk to her alone.

Everyone better remember to not swarm her. We have to get consent before touching, before hugging, before nuzzling. We ruin that and we are back to square one.

 **Hikaru** : Those girls were Tamaki-senpai's and Mori-senpai's. Both of them need to step up and ban them from the Host Club. I can't believe that happened – they had the nerve to attack my Haruhi! No one ever gets to touch her but me. I want those attackers expelled. That will set an example. That will get them to stop. That will save Haruhi.

She shouldn't be going anywhere without me. I'm perfect for her and I'll protect her. If I had been out there instead of Mori-senpai she wouldn't have been hit once. Because she's mine, I'm a better protector. She means everything to me and I'd do anything to ensure her safety.

I still don't understand why we can't have the party here. Our house is perfect. Our pool is better than Mori-senpai's. He doesn't have any slides or waterfalls. His is boring. Our chefs are better – I bet they don't even make her fancy tuna.

I've got to get her alone tomorrow. Maybe we can hide in one of the meditation rooms…

 **Kyoya** : I could kill Renge, but that would be too good for her. Because of her going off script and sending out the Tamaki pictures, we are now in this mess. And, to make matters worse, we have to rely on her to get us out of it. When all this is over, I think I might just ruin her family. I could buy their businesses and gift them to Haruhi for our wedding. No…she'd hate that. I can hear it now, 'why would a lawyer want to run businesses?' I still might ruin Renge's family. That would be fun.

Now that I've been exposed, it's time for the next stage of the plan. I was counting on being able to go tomorrow, but they learned the truth too soon. I've adjusted and am ready for next week.

I've checked the security cameras and learned who the attackers were. I am definitely going to ruin them. It will be my pleasure. They'll be expelled and have nothing to go home to. No one hurts my Haruhi and gets away with it. I will use them to set such an extreme example that no one will ever touch my Haruhi again.

My stomach spun when Mori-senpai ran in with her. I quickly realized it wasn't blood. There was just too much. But, for a couple seconds there, I thought I'd lost her.

Now I have to buy Haruhi and Mori-senpai new uniforms. I guess I had that coming.

 **Renge** : I never meant for Haruhi-kun to get hurt. It was never supposed to go this far. I thought pictures of that fake prince would make it happen faster. Now I have nothing. I'm banned from the Host Club. I've lost Haruhi-kun from my life. If all this gets out, I'll be a laughing stock. I won't be able to find a suitable husband.

And that host club is rubbing salt in my wounds by making me fake a relationship with Haruhi-kun. I've wanted this for so long, and now it will be fake. All acting. He hates me and I don't know what to do.

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:** Extra-long chapter this time. Couldn't figure out where to break it, but didn't want to anyway. I wanted the next chapter to be the weekend. Let me know if you don't like them this long…

It may seem like I went off the rails with this picture and rumor stuff, but it will be calming down soon (minus a couple more incidents) and we'll be able to focus on building the friendships.

.

 **Next Chapter** : Mori takes her laptop shopping and the rest find out. A relaxing day at Mori's is had by all. And some other stuff?

.


	37. Chapter 37 - Laptops, Relaxing, Studying

**Author's Note** : Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. 270 Reviews – and I've loved each and every one. Thank you so much for letting me know what you think about this story! I'm writing it for you – I want you to like it.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 3/21/2018**

 **Chapter 37: Laptops, Relaxing, Studying, Oh My…**

.

6:30 am

What is that noise? That isn't my alarm clock. "Five more minutes, Dad." But the noise wouldn't stop.

I finally woke up enough to realize it was my new text notification. I had changed it when I realized that Tamaki-senpai was also using my old one.

 _Tamaki: Haruhi – Are you OK?_

 _Haruhi: Of course. Senpai, you woke me up. Go away._

 _Tamaki: I wanted to check on my darling Haruhi. Are you sure you are OK?_

 _Haruhi: Yes – and I finally got the paint out of my hair._

 _Haruhi: Let me go back to sleep or I will block your number. Good Bye._

That idiot. He woke me up at 6:30 am. I didn't want to get up until 7. I hope I can get back to sleep.

6:45 am

 _Tamaki: Do you need a ride to Mori-senpai's today?_

 _Haruhi: No. Mori-senpai is driving me_

 _Haruhi: I told you to leave me alone. I'm blocking your number. I will not answer any of your calls or texts until Monday. Leave me alone!_

Moron. I don't understand why he can't follow simple instructions. Why doesn't he think the rules apply to him? Now I'll never get back to sleep.

.

Haruhi blocked Tamaki's number, got up, ate breakfast, and started her chores. It was 8:10 when he got another text.

 _Kyoya: Haruhi – did you block Tamaki's number on your cell phone?_

 _Kyoya: Unblock it. He's calling me every 15 minutes to whine about it._

 _Haruhi: YES and I forgot to block yours too. I don't care if he's driving you crazy. Call it karma. You have a lot of nerve to contact me and ask me to do ANYTHING for you. Don't contact me again._

By the time she finished her chores and got ready for the rest of the day, Mori knocked on her door.

.

"Good morning, Mori-senpai. Let me grab my bag and we can go."

As we walked down to the car, the silence was uncomfortable. "Glad you were able to get the paint out of your hair." She looks so cute in her light green sundress and white shoes.

"Thanks, Hikaru called and told me how."

We climbed into the car and headed for the electronics store. With the 50,000 yen Tamaki had to pay us, she'll be able to get a good, solid laptop.

"That dress is beautiful. I haven't seen it before." That was dumb – of course I haven't seen it before. She dresses as a boy at school.

"Oh, I'm glad you like it. Dad bought it for me and said I had to wear it today. The weather is gorgeous so I thought I'd indulge him."

"Haruhi, I failed yesterday. No apology is strong enough to express my regrets." I was looking at her, hoping to make her understand. "It's unforgivable for a protector to fail. I will find you someone better to protect you."

She had been looking me in the eyes as I tried to explain. She sighed a heavy sigh and then surprised me. She turned her body towards me and knelt on the seat. Then she put her hands on my shoulders and looked me dead in the eyes. Our faces were only about 30 centimeters apart.

"Don't you dare blame yourself, Mori-senpai. You did not fail. When the attack happened, your fast reflexes and bravery got us both out harm's way quickly. I am indebted to you for saving me.

"Stop talking about finding someone better. There isn't anyone better. Well, maybe Honey-senpai on one of his very good days, but there isn't anyone else better.

"I want you protecting me more than I would want anyone else. You are more than a friend to me." At those words, my heart skipped and I held my breath. "You are family." I expected something like that, but it wasn't what I wanted to hear.

She gave me a quick hug and sat back down on her seat.

"Enough of this depressing discussion. Let's go get a laptop and then have fun and relax the rest of the day. After the last week or so, we all need it." And then she gave me that smile. The one that warms me up inside, and makes me gooey. Me, the strong, silent, Takashi Morinozuka, gooey. Only for Haruhi.

.

Finding the right laptop was easier than I thought it would be. There were so many choices, but I didn't need a fancy one, just one for homework and email. We were done by 11 and headed back to Mori-senpai's house.

"Let's set it up for you while we are waiting," he suggested and I readily agreed – I didn't even know what he meant by 'set it up'.

I had learned quite a bit about my new Pineapple by the time the rest of the guys showed up.

.

Mori-senpai took her out to get a laptop without us! Without me! She's mine – I should be doing that! ME! "Haruuuuhi! I would have taken you if you'd asked. It would have been my pleasure."

"Darling Haruhi. I'm happy to take you anywhere you need to go. All you have to do is call. I'm your b…er friend and I'd do anything for you."

"I know any one of you would have taken me. Mori-senpai was giving me a ride here today, so it made sense for him to help me with this." She turned to me, "Hikaru, please don't whine, we will have time together." Whine? I don't whine!

"Tamaki-senpai, I know you are my friend, but after this morning it's still apparent that you don't listen and are incapable of doing what I ask you to."

"Haru-chan? What did Tama-chan do? Did he hurt you?" Damn, Honey-senpai can look mean. That look he's giving the Boss is deadly. What did that bastard do to Haruhi this morning? She's mine – I'll kill him.

Haruhi smiled and let out a short laugh. Addressing Honey-senpai, she said, "No, he didn't hurt me. He woke me up at 6:30 to check on me. I told him that he woke me up and I was going back to sleep, and warned him that if he contacted me again, I'd block his number. Fifteen minutes later, he texted to offer me a ride here. I blocked his number, but couldn't get back to sleep."

Oh, is that all? I'll never call her that early. I won't let her block my number. We're going to be together forever, without anyone else. I have to be able to talk to her.

"Darling Haruhi, my princess, please unblock my number. I need to be able to check on you. I need to make sure you are doing well."

The Boss is sounding possessive. It's kinda creepy. I'm glad she blocked his number. He needs to stay away from my Haruhi.

"No, you don't. I do not need a babysitter, Tamaki-senpai. I'm fine on my own. All of you seem to have forgotten that I took care of my Dad and myself for years without help. This type of intrusion into my life is an example of why I'm no longer in the host club!" Damn, she's yelling. I'm glad she's mad at him and not me. "Your number will remain blocked until school starts on Monday and that's final. Anymore arguments and I'll extent it until Friday – Understand!?"

"Yes, Haruhi darling. I won't ask again." Yeah, right. The Boss has no impulse control. He'll be asking again by the end of the day.

"Now, let's forget all this mess. I don't want to hear about the following topics for the rest of the day: my laptop, the pictures, Renge, Kyoya-senpai, or Ritsu. We are going to relax and enjoy ourselves. We are going to have a happy day." She sternly looked around the room, then turned her attention to Mori-senpai, "Mori-senpai, now that we're all here, what's first?"

.

Lunch was sushi, and I was thrilled. I ate my fill of Fancy Tuna – Yum! One of the very few advantages to them being 'Rich Bastards'.

Then Mori-senpai suggested movies. Everyone was shouting out their favorites:

"Star Wars" - "Thor" - "Breakfast Club" - "Bambi" - "Seven Samurai" *

None of them sounded good to me. I'd either seen them or wasn't in the mood for that type of movie.

"How about we go out and spend time in the gardens?" I suggested. "The weather is perfect and I don't want to sit in the dark."

"That's a great idea, Haru-chan!" Honey-senpai beamed. His smile is so cute and disarming. How could anyone say no to that?

"Yes, my darling. We could play commoner games!" As always, Tamaki-senpai bounced and danced at the prospect of commoner games.

"Follow me." And everyone followed Mori-senpai out to the back terrace.

I hadn't seen the Morinozuka gardens before and they were breathtaking. They were surrounded by tall, old trees; with a Zen sand garden, koi pond, hedge maze, and flowers and greenery everywhere. "Mori-senpai – they're beautiful! This is all yours?" I tore my eyes off the view and looked up at him.

He gave me a very small smile, "It all belongs to the estate, yes. What would you like to do first?"

"How about a tour and then we can all decide?"

"Yea! Let's go!" Hikaru grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the steps down to the gardens. I had hoped we were past this.

"Hikaru! Let me go. NOW!" I screamed and yanked at my hand. Everyone froze.

He dropped my hand like it was a hot rock and looked at me, horrified. "I'm so sorry, Haruhi. Old habits die hard, but that's no excuse." He hung his head and looked down at his shoes.

I couldn't help the wave of forgiveness and amazement that ran through me. "Thank you, Hikaru. I'm sure it was an instinct that you need to work on. At this stage, the important thing is you let me go right away and apologized, which I accept. Please don't do it again."

"I won't, I promise." He had a strange look on his face, almost like he was determined to prove himself to me instead of just respecting my boundaries. It was kinda weird.

"Seems like we'll need to set some ground rules today, so you don't have to keep asking and avoid confusion and incidents like that. First off, I want to thank you for all your efforts. Knowing that you want to go through this means a lot to me." They were all staring at me expectantly.

"Now, I'm going to give, those that want one, a hug. Please don't squeeze me to death. No other hugs today unless I initiate them." If Tamaki-senpai, Honey-senpai, and Hikaru were puppies, they would be sitting up begging and wagging their tails. Kaoru was grinning from ear to ear, and even Mori-senpai had a small smile on his face.

Hugs were dispensed without incident, although I did receive whispers in my ear…

Tamaki: "Haruhi, darling, I'm so glad we're here today"

Honey: "Thanks for the hug, Haru-chan. I love it"

Hikaru: "Haruhi, this feels so good. Thank you."

Kaoru: "You're the best. I love being your friend."

Mori: "You are welcome in my gardens any time, Haruhi."

"You guys are so sweet. Thank you for the hugs." I smiled, so happy that it had gone well. "As for the rest of the rules…holding hands is fine, as long as there are no arguments, no pulling, and everyone shares. Ruffling hair is OK, too," I smiled up at Mori-senpai. "If there is contact in any commoner game we play, that's allowed, as long as it isn't excessive. Does that work for all of you?"

They all nodded, seeming ecstatic they could touch me at all. You'd think they'd been deprived of one of their limbs or something.

Mori-senpai took my hand and led me down the stairs out into the garden, "Let's start the tour with the Zen garden." Everyone else followed.

.

After the tour, they all decided to try the hedge maze. It was bigger than the one at Ouran, having been cultivated and maintained for many generations. There were many entrances and exits to the maze – the goal was to reach the center. They all chose a separate entrance and walked in. Each of the guys was hoping to get some time alone with Haruhi and made finding her, not the center, the goal. Mori went straight to the center and waited.

.

She must be avoiding us. I haven't seen her anywhere – just Honey-senpai and Hikaru. I guess it's the twin connection, but I keep bumping into him.

There she is – if I run I can catch her. "Haruhi, I found you!"

"Kaoru! You're supposed to be finding the center, not me. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to hunt for it with you." I reached out and took her hand. My main goal now was to keep her away from everyone else. "Which way should we go?"

It wasn't five minutes later that we bumped into Hikaru. There goes my chance for some alone time with her. "Haruhi, Kaoru, any luck?" I could see him staring at our hands, so he walked over and took Haruhi's other one.

"No, not yet. This one is more complicated than the one at Ouran. I hope Mori-senpai can find us if we get lost." She had a concerned look on her face.

"Hey, don't worry. We're in the middle of Mori-senpai's estate. We can't get lost. We need to enjoy the sunshine and the quiet."

"You have a point, Hikaru. We need to be enjoying ourselves more. Let's split up and keep the race going." And with that, Haruhi ran down a path and quickly turned down another, her laughter floating back to us.

"Shit. I wanted to be alone with her."

"I know, Hikaru. So did I." We looked at each other and took off in different directions. Maybe we'll find her again.

.

I hear Haru-chan laughing. We never get time alone – if I find her, we can have some. I can share the cake I have with me. Good thing I know the maze – I've been over here so much.

After a couple turns I found her. She was running towards me with the most joyous look on her face. She looked so free.

"Haru-chan!" I laughed as I caught her in my arms when she ran by. She hadn't seen me. I quickly let her go – I didn't want to get into trouble.

"Honey-senpai?!" There, in her adorable green dress with her face red and her panting breath, she was striking. I'd never felt a lot of 'those' feelings before, but Haru-chan was the exception. I reached out and took her hand.

"Honey-senpai – I thought you wouldn't have any trouble finding the center. You're such good friends with Mori-senpai – haven't you done this before?"

"Yes, but Usa-chan wanted to wander through the maze today." I held him up to her and she took him. She smiled at me as she hugged him to her chest. For once, I was jealous of Usa-chan.

"I need to find the center. I want to beat the twins."

She handed Usa-chan back to me, and I suggested, "You could come with me. I know the way!"

"That would be cheating, Honey-senpai. Wish me luck!" And she took off scampering down the path, turning quickly. I missed my chance for quality alone time with her. I was not happy.

.

I'd been wandering through the maze for a while, frustrated. I didn't really have much confidence in finding the center – I was looking for my beautiful Haruhi.

I turned a corner and suddenly saw her. She was walking in front of me, her lovely green dress swaying as she moved. She was a vision! My girlfriend is the most stunning girlfriend in the world.

She turned to her left and I realized I'd just been watching her, not trying to catch up. I took off at a run and turned left where she did. There she is, but now she's turning right! I need to get to her.

It was the fourth turn when I finally reached out and grabbed her hand. She jumped and looked over her shoulder startled. "Tamaki-senpai, what are you doing?"

"I wanted to hold your hand and hunt for the center together." This is wonderful! Special alone time with my darling Haruhi! "We'll make a good team and find it before those horrible doppelgangers!"

Then she smiled at me. The smile that lights up her eyes and makes my heart beat faster. Her beautiful, natural smile. "We would make a good team, Tamaki-senpai, but it would be cheating. We're supposed to find the center by ourselves." She took my other hand and gave them both a squeeze, said, "Good Luck!" and took off down a path, turning as she went.

How am I going to be able to profess my love if I never get any alone time with her? She wanted to stay with me. She said we make a good team. Then she left – she just didn't want to cheat. She would have solved the maze with me if she could. Ah, Haruhi – I love you and I know you love me.

.

Are any of them ever going to solve this maze? Mitsukuni knows the maze as well as I do, but he's trying to find Haruhi, not solve it. I assume the rest of them are as well.

My head snapped around as I heard footsteps in the grass. There she is. I knew she'd find me first. That dress glows in the sunshine. It's…charming.

"Mori-senpai! Am I the first?" she asked as she looked around. "It's so picturesque here." She's right – the center has a fountain surrounded by benches, and from the benches to the edge of the maze is grass with wild flowers blooming everywhere. It's peaceful.

"I often come here to the center and meditate or simply relax." I gave her a simple smile, "Congratulations on getting here first."

She was walking up to me, her dress blowing in the soft breeze. "Is there a prize?" She was right in front of me, looking up. The difference in our heights was obvious. She's more than a foot shorter than me.

"Would you like there to be one?"

She gave a giggle and grinned, "I'm just kidding. What shall we do while we wait. I didn't see any of them as I got closer."

"When I come here to relax, sometimes I lie down in the grass and watch the clouds." That's something I've never told anyone. Did it sound stupid? "It allows my mind to wander."

"That sounds like a great idea. We all need to unwind after the last couple of weeks." She took my hand and pulled me over to a patch of grass between the benches and the maze. Then she plopped down on the ground, fixed her skirt, and then leaned back and used the flowers as a pillow. I couldn't help but to join her.

We pointed out different shapes in the clouds until the others showed up. Mitsukuni was first.

.

There she is. It's no surprise that she solved it first. She's very smart.

"Are you playing find the shape in the clouds? I want to play!" I walked over and lay down next to Haru-chan. With the flowers all over, she seemed so young and happy. I want to make her feel that way all the time.

I was a little surprised that Hikaru was next.

.

There she is. She's mine and she's with those two. How dare they be on either side of her. I've got to fix this.

"I want to be next to Haruhi! It's my turn!"

"Hikaru, there are no turns for lying here watching the clouds." She looked at my face and saw me pouting. I wish I could control that better. "OK, let's try something. We'll position ourselves like spokes in a wheel with our heads together in the center. That way we can all hear each other and we're all close. Will that work?" She sounded a little exasperated. I think that's why we all agreed.

Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai rearranged themselves as I took in the view. Not the landscaping, but Haruhi. She was surrounded by grass and flowers, but she must have been raising her hand to point at the clouds, because her dress had ridden up over her knees. She had great legs.

I lay down across from her so the tops of our heads were almost touching. Just as we got settled and started pointing out shapes, the Boss ran in.

.

"What are you perverts doing to my Haruhi?" I can't believe what I'm seeing. All of them there, on the grass with my girlfriend. How dare they?

"Tamaki-senpai! I am not 'your Haruhi'. Understand? I am not a possession. And they are not perverts!

"Now come over here and get in the circle. We're watching the clouds and resting. Come on and enjoy your day!"

I joined the circle and put my head as close to Haruhi's as I could. I want to be alone with her so much. There has to be a way.

We all looked over when we finally heard Kaoru come in.

.

"Looks like I'm last!" I had been so focused on finding Haruhi again that I forgot to try to find the center. Figures she would be here already. "I bet Haruhi found it first."

"Yes, I did! And I chose to watch the clouds and chill. Come join the circle." She beckoned me over with a smile and a wave of her arm.

So beautiful and fun. I don't want to hurt Hikaru by going after Haruhi, but I don't think I can deny myself. She's amazing and just what I want in a relationship.

.

xXx

.

"Haru-chan…Haru-chan…wake up!" I felt a hand on my arm shaking me. Opening my eyes, I saw all the guys gazing at me with smiles. Nuts! I fell asleep.

"What time is it?" I asked as I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I must have moved around in my sleep, because the hem of my dress was up to mid-thigh. I quickly yanked it down.

"It's almost 3:30. We knew you wanted to relax, but we didn't think you wanted to sleep the day away, so we woke you up."

"Thanks, Kaoru. I don't want to miss my time with all of you by sleeping all afternoon." I stood up and asked, "What's next?"

"Commoner Games! Commoner Games!" burst Tamaki-senpai. We have to play Commoner Games!"

"Do you know any games, Tamaki-senpai?" I hope they aren't the ones for young kids. Those drive me crazy.

"Kick the Can! Let's play Kick the Can!" I've never seen someone so excited by a kid's games, but whatever. At least it's not something like 'truth or dare'.

We played until dinner time. First, Kick the Can, then Kemari, and finishing with Hanetsuki. We never did get to swim, but I don't mind – it was a fantastic day without it.

Everyone was in a great mood for dinner.

.

xXx

.

On the way to Haruhi's home, Mitsukuni was chattering non-stop - remembering shapes in clouds, parts of the games, and on and on and on. Normally, his talkativeness doesn't bother me; it allows me to observe from the background and participate only when I wish to.

Tonight, however, I feel eclipsed, faded. Like Mitsukuni is soaking up all Haruhi's attention and I'm just background furniture.

"Mori-senpai, are you OK? You're quiet, even for you." Haruhi had placed her hand on my knee and was looking at me with concern in her eyes. She was worrying about me?

"I'm fine. I was listening to your conversation."

"Listening maybe, but not participating. Tell us some of your favorite things from today…"

Favorite things? Could I tell her that my absolute favorite was when she grabbed my hand and pulled me over to watch the clouds? "Watching the clouds was enjoyable. I also like a good game of Hanetsuki." I ruffled her hair, "Thank you for asking."

"Of course, I'm always interested in your opinion, Mori-senpai."

Mitsukuni started up again, talking about the games. This went on until we reached Haruhi's home.

"Good night," she waved at us, after firmly telling us she didn't need to be walked to the door. "See you early Monday for scheduling our weekly activities!"

.

xXx

.

Meanwhile at the Ootori mansion…

"Young Master. Your father wishes to see you." After I acknowledged her message she practically ran away. My mood at home has been worse since that thug broke my nose.

"Father, you wished to see me?" I had taken my time walking to his office. A spiteful power play and ill-advised.

"Kyoya, was there some delay in receiving my message?"

"No, sir."

He stared at me, expecting more. I stood under his scrutiny, no emotion on my face, and waited.

"Sit. We need to discuss your current activities." Well, he spoke first – I won that round, but a very minor victory. But, current activities? What's coming next? I sat down and waited.

"How did your nose become broken?" There was disappointment in his voice and on his face.

I knew this was coming as soon as he got back into town. It's not like I could hide it. "It was a disagreement with a classmate. I've taken care of it."

"It's my understanding that the Kasanoda heir punched you over a girl." He flashed his glasses at me. We're both masters at that trick.

"Yes, sir."

"And you've taken care of it? How?"

"Does it matter? It won't happen again."

"He is yakuza. Of course it matters." His fist slammed on his desk. I'm embarrassed to admit it startled me. "An Ootori cannot become involved in the yakuza. It will stain our family name." He glared at me over his glasses, the hard look of demanding and no compromise set in his face and eyes. "You are to never have any interactions with him again. Nothing outside of school business. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now leave."

I got up and got the hell out of there, thankful the rebuke was as mild was it was. I wonder why…he's always got a plan.

.

xXx

.

As everyone got ready for bed…

 **Haruhi** : Today was just what I needed. I reconnected with the guys, relaxed and played. Most importantly – we didn't talk about anything depressing. I don't want to ever talk about that stuff again. Unfortunately, I know I'll have to. It needs to be cleared up and dealt with – then we need to move past it.

I can't wait to show Ritsu my Pineapple tomorrow. Now I can check email every night and video chat with anyone. But the real purpose is a new tool to use for my studies. Everything should be faster now – no more looking up all my resources in library books.

Yawn…I need to get to bed. It's a full day of studying tomorrow and no one is supposed to contact me.

 **Tamaki** : How dare Mori-senpai shop with Haruhi! She's my girlfriend. I would have bought her any computer she wanted. I'd have given her personal instruction. We could be video-chatting now if I had set it up. My beautiful Haruhi – I'm the one to smother you with affection.

 **Honey** : I wish I had gone with them to look for a laptop. I didn't even know Takashi was getting her early. He's starting to keep secrets. He's never done that before. Why would he do that now?

Haru-chan was so cute today, but I don't really know what to do about these 'feelings'.

 **Mori** : Today was better than I ever hoped for. She gave me a hug, held my hand, and went out of her way to include me in the conversation. Do I have a right to think that she and I might get together? Do I dare hope?

 **Kaoru** : I need to tell Hikaru about my feelings so we can reach an understanding before either of us confesses to Haruhi. This might be what drives us apart. I want to be with Haruhi, but if she picks someone else, I want it to not be Hikaru. I don't know what I'd do if it was Hika.

 **Hikaru** : This week. It will be this week. I will have time alone with her when we schedule. I will tell her everything. I'll tell her she's mine. She'll be so happy. She'll see that I've done what she's asked and that we are perfect for each other. We need to go somewhere romantic and private. I'll find the perfect place.

 **Kyoya** : At least our idiot King called and told me about today. I need to be aware of what's going on so I can head off problems. I'm not expecting to be scheduled with Haruhi this week. It's too soon to put all the picture business behind us. The plan will do that for me. It will be perfect. This time it's fool-proof and a guaranteed success. I'll get her and have the perfect wife to stand by me as I build my empire. If only Father will approve.

.

xXx

.

 **Sunday…**

I got a lot accomplished this morning: two sets of Trig problems, the latest Chem homework assignment and my lab report, and the outline for my English essay. It's so great to have the peaceful, uninterrupted time for studying. My teachers have even commented that my work has reached a new level. I knew I could – I just needed to get the guys to back off.

That's the doorbell. "It must be Ritsu," I mumbled, then realized I'm talking to myself.

"Hi, Ritsu. I'm ready!" I stepped out of the apartment, locked the door, and followed him to his car. "I don't think I've ever told you this, but I appreciate you not driving us around in a limo. It attracts too much attention and is unnecessary."

He smiled at me as he opened my door, "Sometimes we need to be inconspicuous, and I knew you'd rather be too."

.

I've been watching her apartment most of the morning – wanting to be sure that the others took her seriously about not wanting to be disturbed.

Kasanoda pulled up and they soon drove off. I didn't want to risk following them. My car is too flashy. Besides, I knew she was going over there to study. Nothing I can do about that. I just want her to be safe, and I don't believe he'd hurt her and he has security.

I've got to get back to my own work.

.

The noodle place was packed for lunch, but Ritsu lead me right to an empty table. "I called ahead and had them save one. I don't like waiting," he smiled.

We had an amazing lunch and talked about anything and everything. However, we always ended up back at the pictures, Kyoya, and his stupid plan.

"Do you really want to do this, Haruhi? Will it do any good?"

"No, I don't want to. Renge and I were never friends and now, after the pictures, I can't stand to be around her. But, after the paint, we have to do something. I wish it wasn't Kyoya-senpai's plan."

"We need to stop talking about this. It should work – just focus on that." Sure, I just focus on that. That won't be hard – it will be darn near impossible. He's right though. It needs to work.

"Yea, let's go study." For a day that started out fine, I sure sound depressed.

.

xXx

.

Studying was going fine. Haruhi cheered up as we messed around on her laptop. I showed her the best places to find real resources and set her up with a couple of accounts – including Skype. When she gets home, we're going to try it. It's a good thing that her neighbor – the one she babysits for – is letting her piggyback their Wi-Fi.

"Ritsu, you're doing better. I marked the grammar mistakes, but the flow makes sense and you've proven your point." She handed back my English paper with a big smile. I love her smile.

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it without you."

.

Homework completed, we decided to walk to the koi pond for a break before I took her home.

There we were, holding hands and arms around each other. I don't know what to do. Pops wants me to back off and date someone else, someone that lives her life as a girl. All I want to do is have Haruhi as my girlfriend. I love her so much and know I can be better for her than any of those assholes.

They think they appreciate her, but really they just see her as something shiny that makes them feel good. Relationships are more than that. I remember my parents. They were partners and looked out for each other. They made a great team. Pops was lost without her for a while, and even now he still mourns her.

I found myself telling Haruhi about my parents and when my mother died. She spoke about her mother as her hero. She didn't have her for as long as I had mine, but her mom made a huge impression on someone so young.

"I miss her so much, but I know she'd be proud of me and happy with what I'm doing." She looked up at me, eyes glassy with unshed tears.

I suddenly knew it was now or never. I had to give it a try. I brought both my hands up to hold her face, and leaned in slowly – giving her plenty of time to wave me off.

Our lips pressed together and I felt a lightning bolt in my stomach. It was amazing. I'M KISSING HARUHI!

It took a couple of seconds before I realized she was actually kissing me BACK!

.

Ritsu was leaning his head towards mine and giving me time to tell him no. But, I wanted this kiss. I wanted to know what it would feel like with him. I needed to know.

His lips met mine and I was surprised how soft his were. Then I kissed him back. I was operating on instinct and it felt good. The next thing I knew, one of his hands had slipped behind my neck and was pulling me towards him. His other hand traced my jaw from ear to chin, then pulled my chin down, so slow and gently, opening my mouth. Wow! His tongue slowly pushed into my mouth and rubbed my tongue, then started to explore my mouth. The sensation was incredible and I let out a small moan that was captured by him. I leaned in and brought my hands around his waist.

.

Holy Shit! Tongues! I had no idea it would feel this great! She's amazing! Wonderful! Precious! Special! And she tastes great! This can't actually be happening. She's got her arms around me. I could do this FOREVER!

She's the only other person in the world and she's KISSING ME! Conscious thought was leaving as I concentrated on this wonderful girl in my arms.

.

This was amazing! It felt so good. But, this isn't right. All I'm thinking about is this kiss, not the person I'm kissing.

I pulled back, panting. "Ritsu, we need to stop." What do I tell him? I don't want to hurt him. He's a great friend and I don't want to lose that.

"Haruhi, are you OK?" Fuck! Is she going to slap me? Tell me to go to hell? Never want to see me again? Or, am I going to be the luckiest guy on the planet and she'll want me? "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, nothing wrong. I don't regret the kiss at all. It was…"

"Beautiful?"

"Yes, beautiful, gentle, sweet, and mind-blowing. But, what does it mean?"

"Haruhi, does it have to mean something? Does it have to change the universe?" Chicks – always wanting to make something complicated out of something simple.

"No, I guess it doesn't. I don't want either of us to get hurt."

Hurt? "I don't want that either. Why would we?"

"I don't know how I feel about you. You are a treasured friend – I have to keep that. You mean so much to me. I'm not sure my feelings move past that. That kiss was earth-shattering, but I was focused more on the actual kiss, not that is was you I was kissing."

Damn her bluntness. It strikes right at the core and OUCH! I took a deep breath, "Haruhi, that was your first kiss, right?"

"Yes."

"Then it's not surprising you were concentrating on the new experience. Focusing on making it last. It doesn't matter that you weren't only focusing on me." I guess there's some truth in that. I was thinking of the kiss too, but it was all centered on her. But, I already knew she was confused and wanted to wait until this Host Club bullshit was settled. I jumped the gun and pushed it. This was my fault.

"Ritsu…"

"Haruhi, please listen." By this time we were sitting side by side on the bench, only holding hands. After the contact during the kiss, I felt alone, even with her right there.

"I rushed this. The moment seemed so right, but you said you wanted to wait to figure this out. I shouldn't have pushed this." And now for the stupid question…"Can we forget this happened? Or, at least put off dealing with it until you are ready. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, Ritsu. Don't be sorry. It kinda did feel like the right moment. You're right, though. I don't want to make any decisions like this until the guys and I are on better terms. Maybe not Kyoya-senpai – I'm not sure if that will ever happen – but the rest of them. Is that OK?"

No, it's not OK. I want you as my girlfriend. I want it now! You are so important to me! "Yes, it's OK. We'll just be like we were before and see what happens. No matter what, I'm still your friend and will always be."

"Thanks, Ritsu." I hate having to ask that of him. I just don't know and waiting is better than a 'no', right? "I should probably get home. I still have to finish that English essay."

"I'll take you." I hate waiting.

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:** Again – I'm not trying to make Ritsu a pervert. The contrast between him and a couple of the guys should be clear. He still reminds me of my younger brother – stumbling around in a haze of hormones, wanting to do the right thing.

These chapters are getting really long, but I don't want to cut them up and still make you wait a week between them. Let me know if I'm getting long-winded and not moving the plot along fast enough. Next chapter will cover more time.

* Can you guess who named which movie? Leave me a review. I tried to pick to match personality. Answers next chapter.

.

 **Next Chapter** : How does their first week go with Renge and individual time with Haruhi? How crazy will Hikaru and Tamaki go? You'll just have to wait.

.


	38. Chapter 38 - Friendship

**Author's Note** : Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. I love reading your reviews. They are addicting and inspire me to write faster.

Tried something a little heavier in this chapter. Hope it fits – seemed like I couldn't avoid it forever.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 3/28/2018**

 **Trigger Warnings: Non-con. Forced Kiss. Nothing graphic.**

 **Chapter 38: Friendship**

.

 **Monday…**

There she is, leaving for school. Having her ride with one of us wasn't a good idea. Didn't want anything to get in the way of the Renge/Haruhi fake relationship.

I'm following to make sure no one bothers her. I'm not wearing my uniform again. It stands out too much if she were to turn around. I probably should do this every day this week.

.

Made it safely. Stupid fangirls. Now I've got to get to the Club room before I'm late. At least Kyoya-senpai can't add to my debt anymore – and he better not be there! First day to schedule stuff with the guys.

How am I first? I thought for sure I'd be late!

.

"We are here to schedule our Haruhi activities for the week. I've spoken with Kyoya and he will not be participating. He felt it would be better that way."

"He felt that way? Tamaki-senpai, if he had been here I would have left and not spent any time with any of you this week. I'm so glad you took his feelings into consideration." Did the sarcasm even penetrate his idiot brain?

"Darling Haruhi, if he didn't decide on his own to not be here, I would have forbidden it. I still can't believe he was behind all that."

"Well he was, and it is unforgivable." I don't ever want to interact with that jerk again. I don't even want to see him. "Let's get going – we all have class."

"Mori-senpai will be keeping track of the schedules. I will be unavailable on Tuesday, as I have the auction date that night. Are there any other days that don't work for anyone?"

This is going to be a nightmare, having to do this every week. It took almost 30 minutes, but it was hammered out.

Monday: Honey-senpai

Tuesday: Kaoru

Wednesday: Tamaki-senpai

Thursday: Hikaru

Friday: Mori-senpai

Saturday: Short group activity

Sunday: No one

Time together would start at seven – so I can make Dad his dinner – and would have to be over by nine. That would let me get homework done before dinner or after I got home. Two hours of alone time with each is plenty!

"I've got to go meet Renge." I took off for the drop off area.

.

xXx

.

There's Haruhi-kun waiting for me. He's so handsome. I hope this works; I don't want him in any more danger.

He's supposed to help me out of the car and offer his arm to escort me to class. Maybe if I'm on my best behavior, he'll like me before we have to end this. Oh, Haruhi, I love you so much.

.

"Renge-chan, I'm so happy to see you."

"Haruhi-kun, good morning. You look handsome today."

"Thank you. Shall we go to class?" I took Renge's book bag and offered her my arm to escort her to class. We got some stares, but that was the point.

The morning went well. During the breaks in between classes, Renge and I held hands and talked quietly in the hall. We had to be visible.

About a half hour before lunch, all the phones started going off again. I looked at mine and saw a picture of us in the hall looking like a couple. The text read: "Kasanoda, Suoh, Morinozuka – all just friends. Looks like Renge has captured Haruhi's heart." Kaoru is doing his part, and he was sending them from the same phone as the others. Lends credibility.

.

It looks like things are going well in the dining hall. Renge and Haruhi are with the rest of the Host Club at our normal table. They are sitting close, sharing food, and basically ignoring the guys. I can see Kaoru discretely talking pictures.

Once again, I'm not welcome at the table. I'm studying and working on my laptop, depicting the too busy Host that can't sit with his friends. There's only so long that this will work. They are going to have to officially kick me out and come up with a reason or welcome me back. If the reason is a lie, I'll threaten to refute and tell the truth – or at least a version of the truth that doesn't make me look bad. That will expose the current plan and bring suspicion back on Haruhi and the members of the club. It will also put Haruhi back in danger. They won't want to do that. I don't either - I have confidence that they won't do it. I really don't care that it will ruin Renge in the process. It's her fault we're here in the first place.

That means they will have to bring me back. Then I'm back where I need to be for the rest of the plan.

Perfect.

.

xXx

.

At the end of lunch, I was called to the Chairman's office.

"Haruhi-chan, it's good to see you. Please take a seat."

"Thank you, Mr. Chairman."

"Haruhi-chan, I wanted to let you know that the girls involved in the incident on Friday have been expelled. This school has a zero-tolerance policy for bullying. The immediate and severe response of this administration will act as a deterrent of any future incidents." He smiled at me with a slight tinge of pity. I don't need his pity – just his justice – which I have now.

"Thank you. I appreciate your quick response. My father will be happy to know this as well. He's considering withdrawing me from Ouran."

"Well, we can't have that. You're our star scholarship student. I've heard that you recently received higher marks than Ootori Kyoya in two different subjects. Congratulations!"

Two? I thought it was just Trig.

"We must keep you here and get you the best education possible. Please have your father call me with any concerns. I'll reassure him of your safety and necessary education." He smiled at me. It was a slightly predatory smile – a possessive smile. Does having me here really make the school look that much better?

He stood up, and I recognized his dismissal. "Thank you again, Mr. Chairman. It is reassuring to know that you will eradicate any instances of bullying." I left, running for my next class.

.

xXx

.

Afternoon classes passed by as the morning ones did. Renge and I in the hall during breaks. Just before Modern Japanese History class all the phones went off again. This time a picture of Renge feeding me a bite of her lunch. This can't end soon enough.

In History, the teacher returned our reports that were due Friday. She handed mine back with a note…

 _Haruhi,_

 _This is the best paper I've ever received for this topic. It was concise, well-argued, and your premise proven without a doubt. Your report would receive high marks at the college level. Congratulations._

Oh – this was the second one the Chairman was talking about. This just proves that any challenges I've had with my course work before were due to time demands of the Host Club. My marks should look like this from now on.

.

xXx

.

"Thank you so much for walking me to my car, Haruhi."

"It's my pleasure, Renge. A gentleman always escorts his girlfriend." That hurt to say.

I gave her a kiss on the cheek and helped her in the car. We waved at each other as she pulled away.

One day down – How many to go?

.

xXx

.

"Haru-chan! Let's go!" He grabbed my hand and started to pull, but only took two steps before he dropped it and apologized. "I'm sorry, I'm just so excited!"

"It's OK, Honey-senpai. Where are we going?" We walked down the stairs and got into his limo.

"We're going to the amusement park! We can get lots of sweets and ride all the rides." He sure looks excited. I don't particularly care for them, seen one – seen them all, but his enthusiasm is contagious.

It was more fun than I expected, thanks to Honey-senpai's energy and thoughtfulness. We rode most of the rides and ate too much cotton candy. Well, I did – I don't think Honey-senpai can eat too much of anything sweet. We joked and laughed the whole time. I haven't felt this free in a very long time. I needed this.

One the ride home, however, Honey-senpai wanted to have a serious conversation.

"Haru-chan? Have you thought about having a boyfriend while you're in High School?" It almost seemed like he was embarrassed to ask.

I could feel myself turning red, thinking of Ritsu's kiss. "Not really. I'm so focused on my studies and don't have time for a serious relationship. I don't think I'd enjoy a relationship just for fun – I'd want a purpose behind it.

"It's also hard when everyone thinks I'm a guy. Where would I even get one?"

"The six Hosts know you aren't a guy," he mumbled. Is he talking about one of them being my boyfriend?

"I've never thought of the Hosts that way. I see you frequently, and when I come back to the Club, I'll see all of you every day. I don't need to be in a relationship with any of you – we'll have plenty of time together."

"But, Haru-chan, friend time and romantic time are different!" He was hugging Usa-chan to his chest and looking at me awkwardly.

"Yes, I guess they are." I looked out the car window and watched the cars and stores go by. I couldn't figure out where these questions were coming from.

.

I wonder why she blushed when I brought up a boyfriend. Has she been thinking of one of us that way? What about Kasanoda? I know they studied yesterday at his compound. Is something starting with them?

She's so cute when she blushes.

.

"Father, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Kyoya. Come in."

And then the power play began. He just sat there reading the newspaper. The newspaper! From this morning! I know he wants to be obvious, but this is ridiculous. A five-year-old could pick up on this.

He finally acknowledged my presence. "Kyoya, we need to talk about your grades."

My grades? "I have received high marks this year and am first in my class, as always. What is there to discuss?"

"This." He tossed a set of papers at me. They were a copy of my Modern Japanese History report from last year along with a copy of Haruhi's. Mine had received high marks, but hers had been marked as perfect – and then I saw the attached note from her teacher. Shit. Not this again!

"Where did you get this?" That was a stupid question, but it just popped out. He has his sources, as do I. I need to fire my current sources and get new ones. This is unacceptable. I should have seen this first.

"I have my ways." He looked up at me and, this time, I could feel the anger pouring off him, not just disappointment. "You have once again allowed a commoner to get a higher mark than you. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Well, what did I have to say? I couldn't tell him that with enough study time, she'd out-perform me. That implies I don't have enough study time. That will put my position at the Host Club in jeopardy.

"Father, she is special scholarship student and is required to earn the highest marks and stay at the top of her class. I don't…"

SLAP. My glasses flew off. He had stood up and slapped me across the face. Damn, my nose hurt. He must have caught some of it in the slap.

"Are you saying that I don't require this of you?" There was that dangerous tone. The tone that said something more could be coming.

"No, sir. That is required of me. Last year I received the highest marks and stayed at the top of my class, as I have done this year. I have done what is required."

"You are allowing a commoner to best you – AT OURAN! You received higher marks than your brothers. That means she is besting an entire generation of Ootoris. If this gets out, all your reputations, as well as this entire family, will be in jeopardy. This MUST not happen." I gritted my teeth and kept my face impassive. I don't even want to imagine his punishment for failure.

"Father, my marks for last year are set and cannot be changed. Not all were perfect. She can best those. I am unclear as to what you expect me to do." Does he even have a clue how I can accomplish this?

"I don't care what you do as long as it doesn't blow back on any of us. Hack her marks and change them, hack yours, sabotage her, bribe her – whatever. And make sure that from now on you get perfect marks. Get it done.

"Now get out!"

"Yes, sir." I went across the room to get my glasses, bowed, and left. He was expecting the near impossible. I need a new plan for Haruhi.

.

xXx

.

 **Tuesday…**

The day wasn't much different from yesterday. I met Renge at her limo with a rose and we held hands to class. We met in the hall during breaks, she sat with me at lunch, and I walked her to her limo and kissed her cheek good bye. Pictures were texted. We were following the plan. Is it working?

.

That evening, I picked Haruhi up and we went to a street fair.

"I've eaten dinner already, Kaoru. Why did you want to come here?"

"I thought it would be fun to just wander around and talk. We never get to spend time together – just us."

I have to talk to you alone. I need to know where we all stand. I want to know how you feel about Hikaru. I must tell you how I feel. This is my only chance so far.

"OK, what do you want to talk about?" She slipped her hand in mine and gave it a squeeze. The top of my head almost blew off.

Here goes…"Haruhi, do you want to have a boyfriend?"

.

What is it with these questions? First Honey-senpai and now Kaoru? Do they know about the kiss and are trying to get me to admit it? I can feel myself blushing again. This is crazy.

"I haven't really thought about it. With all the problems with the Host Club, and Kyoya-senpai, and just everything else, I wouldn't have time, even if I wanted to be in a relationship. Plus, everyone at school thinks I'm a boy. Where would I even get a boyfriend? And, I'm supposed to be dating Renge.

"It's all too confusing. It won't work now, no matter who it is." I looked up at him and saw disappointment in his eyes. Why would he care? "Can we drop this? We're supposed to be enjoying time together, not talking about other people."

"Sure. Let's go play the ring-toss at that booth." He pointed, and we were on our way. I don't understand why he didn't seem that happy the rest of the night. I thought it was fun.

.

xXx

.

"Dad. Ritsu kissed me." I know I need to tell him and it's been a couple days.

I could see the panic rise in his face…then the anger. But, he just stopped, took a deep breath and sighed. "Come sit with me. When did this happen?"

I described the whole thing. Even though Dad can go crazy sometimes, I still had to tell him. He never lets me down.

"How do you feel about him?"

"I don't know. He's an amazing friend. He doesn't demand my time or get in my way. He's there for me, whenever I need him. Because he's like that, it's easy for me to be there whenever he needs me.

"I experienced yours and Mom's love on a daily basis before she left us. I don't feel that way towards Ritsu."

"Oh, Haruhi. Our love didn't develop right away. Not that deep, forever love. You are at the very beginning of your life. You have lots of time to fall in and out of love before you find the right one. If everyone fell in love and married the first person they kissed, there would be a lot of miserable couples out there."

"But Dad, why be in a relationship if it's not going to be 'the one'? I don't understand."

"You're young, baby-girl. You're not going to understand how this all works until you try it. There's nothing wrong with trying a couple dates to see if it could last. Sometimes you have to kiss a lot of frogs." He grabbed my hand and stared straight into my eyes, "You don't need to be kissing anyone right now. There's nothing wrong with just holding hands and talking. Leave the physical until you know it's right. Sometimes you just have to hold a frog's hand."

I laughed, "Dad, I'm not rushing into anything physical. Don't worry." I paused and thought of my next question. "Do you think Ritsu is mad that I turned him down? That I wanted to wait to see until all this mess is cleaned up?"

"If he's mad, he's not worth it – and he's certainly not the one." He gave me a kiss on the forehead, "Now go to bed, it's getting late."

.

Guess I need to call Ryuu about our kids' relationship. I thought he was going to find some girls for Kasanoda-kun to date.

.

xXx

.

"Hikaru, we need to talk about Haruhi."

Talk about my girl? Why does Kaoru need to talk to me about my Haruhi! Just what did they do tonight that he didn't tell me? "What about her? Did something happen tonight?"

"No, nothing happened. We just had a conversation that you need to be aware of. Come on – sit down."

"It must be bad if you want me to sit down. What the hell happened?"

Kaoru took a deep breath and struggled to not get mad. That's weird. What the fuck is going on?

And then he told me about Haruhi's views on relationships. How she wasn't even thinking of them. She was too busy and couldn't even figure out who Kaoru was referring to. She's so dense sometimes.

"Why were you even talking about all that in the first place?"

"Hikaru, don't be mad, but I think I'm in love with her too." He had a sheepish look on his face and was almost whispering by the end.

"WHAT! You Bastard! You know how I feel about her! How could you betray me like this? How could you go behind my back and steal her away from me!? Are you my twin or my enemy? I can't believe this!" By this time, I'm screaming and pacing the room, waving my arms everywhere, trying not to punch him.

"Hey, I didn't tell you to get you angry and I didn't steal her! I told you, so you'd know. I don't want to fight you for her, but I do want her." He got up and crossed over to me, putting his hands on my shoulders, "Is there a way we can go about this without hating each other?"

"NO! You can't have her! She's MINE!" I shoved him away and continued, "I'll prove it to you. She'll be mine on Thursday! She wants to be mine – She loves me – ME!"

.

Hikaru ran out and slammed the door. I'm surprised it didn't fall off the hinges.

He sounded insane. More so then when he was calling Haruhi his 'toy'. I don't know if I can let him see her Thursday night. He's got to calm down and be realistic. She's not going to kneel at his feet and beg to be his, but that sounds like what he's expecting.

Any other time I'd let Kyoya-senpai know about this. The Boss would be useless. What do I do?

.

xXx

.

My evening with my princess was wonderful. Delicious dinner and an inspiring performance from the symphony. After all that romance, I don't see how she could think I'm interested in Haruhi. This plan will work.

My darling Haruhi…I haven't spoken to you since yesterday. Honey-senpai and that pervert Kaoru better have treated you right. I know you'd tell me if they didn't. I'd rescue you and keep them away forever – I could keep you safe from everyone if you'd let me. My estate has everything we would need to live away from danger.

Tomorrow night is my turn. I have a romantic evening planned. I'll sweep you off your feet and you'll never look at anyone else again.

.

xXx

.

 **Wednesday…**

This is amazing! I'm a week ahead in most of my classes. I've turned in assignments this week that I've been proud of. I've even earned two better marks than Kyoya-senpai. Best of all, I'm not feeling the overwhelming stress of the Host Club anymore. I didn't realize how they were affecting me until I limited my contact.

Kyoya-senpai is making me uncomfortable. He was glaring at me from across the room all though lunch today. I haven't done anything to upset him; he's done so many things to me.

Is he worried his stupid plan is failing? It seems to be working so far. I've been seen with her and the pictures are going out. She's shown me some of the texts she's received, and they are what we were hoping for. Mine have been positive too.

He can't be mad that I'm so angry with him. He brought it on himself. I feel no pity for him.

I've got to get changed. Tamaki-senpai will be here any minute.

.

"My darling Haruhi! You are a vision tonight!" She stood there in the doorway, wearing a beautiful red dress. It flowed around her like mist. But…"Haruhi, you're showing too much skin. No one should see you like that until you are married!"

"Calm down, Senpai. My Dad gave me this dress, so he obviously approves. Besides, it's just my arms. It's sleeveless, not topless. Are you ready to go?"

"Do you have a jacket or sweater?"

"No, the weather is fine – I don't need them. Can we go?"

"Yes, my darling. Let me help you down the steps." I can't believe she has exposed herself like this. My girlfriend needs to be modest. I'll buy all her dresses from now on.

.

Tamaki-senpai wanted to take me to dinner and asked that I don't eat with my dad. That's why I'm wearing this over-the-top dress. I figured we be going to a fancy restaurant and I didn't want to embarrass him.

"Haruhi, this is one of the best sushi places in town. I want to spoil you with fancy tuna. This will be the best night ever. You'll be enchanted by the restaurant." He's smiling and me and acting in that horribly excessively flamboyant way. I need to get him to stop that. I need to stop it in its tracks every time.

"Tamaki-senpai, please listen to me." I came around and knelt down in front of him. I put my hands on the sides of his head, so I could make him look at me. "You need to calm down. I don't like it when you go overboard with your gestures and voice. I'm sitting right here, you do not need to yell. Gentlemen do not act like the ring-master at a circus or a salesman showing off his products." He was looking me in the eyes, but I'm not sure it's getting through. "There is nothing wrong with being calm and quiet. Your ostentatious personality makes me very nervous, especially in public. Please take your friends' feelings into consideration when you are with them. Understand?"

He nodded his head. I let go and sat back down on the seat.

"Is that even your real personality, or is it a shield to hide how you really feel?" His face was covered with confusion.

"I don't understand."

"Then let's go inside and discuss it over dinner."

.

Haruhi and I talked for hours. We talked about my mother, my life in France, and how it ended. We talked about how I was always happy around my mother; trying to keep her mood up. We talked about my father and grandmother – why they are like they are, why they demand what they do, why I feel so compelled to fit into a mold for them.

She suggested that the real reason I wanted to be named the Suoh heir so badly is because I want to prove myself to them, to everyone. I have to think about if it's something that I even want. I'm not sure anymore.

My exaggerated gestures, my loud voice, my romanticized language – she wanted me to think about why I do them. Are they the real me? Or might they be parts of a wall I've built around me. Not a wall like Kyoya's. I don't want to hide what I'm plotting or when I have an actual emotion. But a wall that projects a certain personality – that plays a certain role. A wall that hides the real me.

I have a lot to think about. It was both a strange and enlightening conversation. What would I do without her?

.

We stayed at the restaurant until after 10. Dad was working, so I didn't have to worry about him worrying.

"Tamaki-senpai, how do we go about making this up to the others? We had extra time that they didn't. I'm trying to be as fair as possible."

"We don't need to tell them."

"Yes, we do. If I had spent extra time with one of the others, wouldn't you want to know? Wouldn't you be furious when you found out that we didn't tell you?" I saw the anger flash across his face and he nodded.

"You're right. Let's discuss it at lunch tomorrow."

"Hikaru and Mori-senpai can just extend their times tomorrow and Friday. I would owe Honey-senpai and Kaoru an hour. We can see how they want to make it up. That seems the fairest." As long as we keep it equal and my time is still respected, I don't care how they make it up.

We pulled up at my apartment and he offered to walk me up to the door.

"That's OK, Senpai. You need to get home and it's right up there." I smiled to ease the blow, "Good night. I'll see you tomorrow."

.

There she is. Why are they arriving back so late? The agreement was to end at nine and bring her home. They are more than an hour late. Did they go somewhere far away? That needs to be clarified next week. No one should be able to take her a long distance, just so they can have more time on the drive back.

She looks fine. I've been worried about him – all those boyfriend/girlfriend antics. I hope he didn't confess to her. It doesn't look like it.

She's in her apartment, so she's safe for the night. Good night, Haruhi. See you tomorrow.

.

xXx

.

 **Thursday…**

"We get an extra hour?!" Hikaru was much more excited than I thought he would be when Tamaki-senpai and I explained our evening last night. "That's great! I can't wait!"

"Tama-chan, does that mean that Kao-chan and I get another hour? When?" Honey-senpai sounded thrilled. I thought we had plenty of fun at the amusement park, but I don't know if I could have stood it for another hour.

"Yes, Honey-senpai. You and Kaoru will get another hour. If it's alright with the both of you, can we add it to next weeks' time?"

They both nodded and Tamaki-senpai continued, "Mori-senpai and Hikaru, you can choose to extend this week or next week. And, from now on, time deadlines will be strictly kept."

"But, this was your fault, Boss," Hikaru exclaimed. I'm not complaining, but why did this happen?"

It was time I jumped in. I didn't want Tamai-senpai going overboard. "As we explained, we got into a deep discussion and needed to finish. It took all our concentration and we lost track of time. It won't happen again. We apologize."

"No need to apologize, Haruhi. I'm glad you told us to make it even. What was the discussion about?"

"I'm not going to answer that, Kaoru." I gave Tamaki-senpai a warning look. "It is between Tamaki-senpai and me. I keep my conversations with all of you private, unless you say I can share."

"I'm going to take my extra hour tonight. It will work in fine with what we are doing." Hikaru gave me a smirk, "Put on your dancing shoes, Haruhi. We're going clubbing." There was something off-putting about his expression. Did I not want to go dancing? Or did I not want to go with him?

"I will also extend my time this week," Mori stated. He gave me a small smile, which I returned.

"Why do you get to spend time with all the Hosts after classes, but I only get to spend time with you in school?"

I put my arm around her chair, leaned over and whispered in Renge's ear, "Our relationship is fake, remember? We only need to play the game at school. You were the only one who took pictures of me off campus. Now, smile like I just told you something sweet. We're being watched." I saw Kaoru take a couple pictures of that scene. I'm so tired of this.

 _I texted Tamaki-senpai: We need to stop discussing our activities in Renge's presence. She's going to figure out my gender._

He looked up at me and nodded.

.

Haruhi and the rest of the guys look like they are having fun over there. She whispered something into Renge's ear. That will make a good picture.

I compiled a list of all my marks last year. While I always received the highest marks, there are more than I realized that weren't perfect. Either I was a point or two off perfect, or I missed one or more of the extra credit questions. How am I going to keep Haruhi from besting those grades? My father suggested hacking or sabotaging her. If I do that and get caught, the consequences will follow me the rest of my life. After all I've done to her, there's no way I could bribe her to get a lower mark.

I don't even want to think about the consequences if I fail. Father was furious. This could cost me being named heir, or worse. After everything I've done. After all the dirty work. After everything I've sacrificed so far. But, what do I do? I can't do anything that will hurt Haruhi. I've hurt her enough already. I didn't mean to, but I have. It was all with the best intentions. Any more and it will take a miracle to bring her back to me.

.

xXx

.

"Isn't this great, Haruhi!" I gestured around the club, eager to see her happy.

"It's fine, Hikaru, but I can barely hear you in this crowd."

"That's the best part! I got us a private room. Follow me." I grabbed her hand and remembered to pull gently. I got her in front of me and then put my hand on the small of her back to guide her.

Up the elevator to the third floor VIP rooms. We had a room just for us. Couch, chairs, small dance floor, bar, and floor-to-ceiling window down to the dance floor of the main club. We had audio control – we could listen to the DJ in the main club or select our own.

"Haruhi! Isn't this great! It's like our own dance club!" I spun around once, gesturing around the room until I was back facing her. She was looking around and seemed to be a little nervous. Why?

"This is really nice, Hikaru. You spent too much money on this. It's supposed to be just two friends hanging out."

"This is how I hang out with Kaoru, so why not you?" I walked up to her and took her hand, "Come sit on the couch. Do you want something to drink?"

"Is there soda in there?"

"Haruhi! This is a private VIP room. There's sake in there." I walked behind the bar and grabbed a high-end bottle.

"Hikaru, we're not old enough to drink. We need to stick with soda."

"Haruhi, loosen up. We have a driver. No one will know." I had grabbed two glasses and brought all of it over to the coffee table.

I was just about to open the bottle when her hand grabbed my wrist, "No. We are NOT drinking! If you open that bottle, I'm leaving." Wow – she was mad. Over a little sake! But, I needed to show her that I'm perfect for her, so I must follow her requests. Damn, plan A destroyed.

"OK, soda it is."

.

I'm glad I was able to get the VIP room next to them. Kaoru was right to call me. Hikaru has been getting stranger and I'm not sure Haruhi is safe. I had my security put a camera in their VIP room, so I'd know if she needed me. Security didn't seem worried about the texts on her phone but look what happened. I don't like the way he's looking at her.

.

We were sitting on the couch watching the crowd below and listening to the DJ. I needed to talk to her. She needed to know how I felt. She needed to know she was mine.

"Haruhi…"

She cut me off, "Hikaru, this is kinda boring. Can we do something besides watching other people dance?"

"Sure, let's dance." I took her hands and pulled her up. We were in between the couch and the window. I put her hands around my neck and grabbed her hips.

"Hikaru, I don't know how to dance like this. Can't everyone see us?" Dammit, she was pulling away. My girl pulling away from me!

I held tight and leaned forward to whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, it's one-way glass. No one can see us. I'll teach you how – just let me." She shivered and looked back up at me. She looked puzzled – almost like she didn't trust me. Why would she ever look at me like that?

"OK, just keep the touching to a minimum." She pulled away, so our bodies weren't touching. Shit.

"Sure, follow my lead." I still had my hands on her hips and I started to sway her side to side. "Now dip with your knees, like this." I pushed her hips down and then pulled her back up. We did this for a song.

"Now try it with your back to me." I spun her around, took her hands in mine, and we started to sway and dip. We danced like this for another song. "Haruhi, you're doing great!" I reassured her. Logic went out the window and I pressed myself against her back. I was in heaven. My Haruhi and I dancing. She was touching me! I couldn't help it; I pulled her back tighter and put my arms around her.

.

Hikaru – what are you doing to her? No! Glad I got a key for their VIP room just in case. Just as I was ready to barge in there, Haruhi pulled away and went to the other side of the sofa.

.

"Hikaru!" She jumped away from me and walked around the couch, putting it between us. "What was that?! I said minimum of touching! What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry, I got carried away. The music just took over!" I didn't want to apologize, but she looked so pissed.

"You let the music influence you and disregarded my request!"

"I know, I'm sorry. It was a mistake. I didn't mean anything by it. Please, Haruhi." Anything to get her to calm down. Why did I do that? I might have ruined everything!

"Fine. We're done dancing. Is there anything else you want to do?"

Plenty, but I can't tell her those things. "Come back and sit with me. We can talk." I patted the cushion beside me and she slowly came around and sat down.

"What do you want to talk about?"

I knew I had to calm her down. It wouldn't do to have her angry again. I had to show her I can follow a request.

We talked about random things: best vacation, the last Host Club Dance, childhood memories. Anything I could think of to get her back in a good mood. This would have been so much easier if we'd had some sake.

.

Now they've been sitting on the sofa for an hour just talking. He hasn't even tried to make a pass at her. Looks like she knocked some sense into him. I'll keep watching.

.

She was talking about her 4th birthday party and how her mom had baked a cake and they had her friends from the neighborhood over. Her eyes were so happy as they looked into mine.

Now was the perfect time…I reached out and took her hands, "Haruhi, you're mine now. You know we're perfect for each other." The expression in her eyes turned into confusion and then…fear. Fear! Why?

"Haruhi, My Haruhi. You have no reason to be afraid. You're with me now – you're safe. We're going to be together forever."

"Hikaru, what are you talking about?" She yanked her hands away and backed toward the door. I don't think she realized I'd locked it. She looked like a deer in headlights.

I got up and followed her, slowing backing her against the wall. I grabbed her wrists and held them above her head and pressed my body against hers. "I know you want this. You want to be mine. You're mine and you never have to see any of the others again." I leaned in for a kiss.

.

What is he doing! What does he mean, 'his forever'? He's looking at me like I'm his prey. He's stalking me across the room. Dammit, he's backed me against a wall. He said I'd never see the others again…what is he going to do?

My throat is so tight. My mouth so dry. I can't form words. I want to scream but can't get it out.

No! He's got my wrists. Why is he saying all these crazy things? I don't want this! I don't want this at all. I know I'm shaking – he's too strong, I can't pull away. He's leaning on me. No!

All of a sudden, his lips were against mine – aggressive, taking. Then he forced my mouth open and his tongue is in my mouth. NO!

.

She was trying to get away from him. He was backing her into the wall. I had to get over there. NOW! I was running before I realized it.

.

Before I knew it, he was gone. He'd been ripped from me and thrown across the room.

"SENPAI! Help me!"

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the cliffhanger. I just had to do it. Who could it be? Is it the same person that's been watching her all along? Who did Kaoru call? What happens next? What will they do to Hikaru? Arrest? Mental Institution? Expulsion? None of the above? All of the above?

I have some ideas about what to do with Hikaru, but I'm not sure about them. If you have one, please PM me so if I use it, it won't be a spoiler for everyone who reads the reviews. If I use all or part of your suggestion, you will be credited.

The scene I described I felt was mild but realize it could trigger. Was it OK for a T rating, or do I need to go to M. I figure they show a lot worse on regular TV, but I want your opinion.

What did you think about her talk with Tamaki? I'll be coming back to that. What will happen if his attitude changes? Will it change for real? Did he misinterpret her actions?

Things seem to be OK with Renge. There will be more of that in later chapters. Suggestions?

.

 **Next Chapter** : The rescue and fall out. Mori's Friday with her.

.


	39. Chapter 39 - Rescue

**Author's Note** : Thank you to all the new followers and favorites. It gives me a big boost to still see new followers with this story being in its 39th chapter and 131k words. Please keep reviewing – reviews are like chocolate! They sustain me.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will. If I did, Kyoya would be kept in my basement for my amusement.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 4/3/2017**

 **Trigger Warnings: Discussion of Forced Kiss from prev. chap.**

 **Chapter 39: Rescue**

.

"SENPAI! Help me!"

She threw herself into my arms and burst into tears. She was holding me so tight. Did she even know who I was? Or was I just someone who saved her? She called me Senpai, so she must know on some level.

"Get him out of here!" I snapped at my security. "Take him to headquarters and put him in solitary." Hikaru! Can you be surprised and not at the same time?

"It's OK, Haruhi. He's gone. He's not here. He'll never hurt you again." I was petting her hair and holding her tight. I'm not good at this. "I'm here. I'll never let him hurt you. I promise."

"I tried to tell him NO. I couldn't get away – he was so strong." She was still crying so hard it was difficult to understand her. Her small hands were fisted in my shirt. "He was saying crazy things. I don't understand!" More sobs; I pulled her closer and tighter. She leaned into me, shaking like a leaf in a storm.

This is where I want her. This is what needed to happen. Just lucky, I guess.

.

Why would Hikaru do that? What did he mean, 'his forever'? He was acting so creepy.

"Kyo…Kyoya-senpai? Is he gone?"

"Yes, Haruhi, he's gone. He'll never hurt you again. I promise. I promise." He was stroking my hair and holding me so tight. I felt safe, safe from Hikaru.

"Why are you here?"

.

"It doesn't matter, Haruhi. I'm here and you're safe." I pulled her tighter. "Let's sit. You need to calm down. It's over. You're safe."

I basically picked her up and took her to the sofa. I put her on my lap when I sat down and wrapped my arms around her. She was still crying into my chest. I'm so glad I got to her before something worse happened.

I continued to stroke her hair and hold her tight. The sobbing was starting to taper off with hiccups and sniffles. I handed her my handkerchief. I'm not good with crying girls. I need to be good. I need to be a comfort.

"I don't understand. Why? Why did this happen? I don't understand." I could hear her clearly now, but her voice was so shaky and weak. It was hard to hear her like that when she is so strong.

"It's OK, Haruhi. He can never do that again. I won't let him. You're safe now. You're safe with me." I thought repetition would make it sink in. I also couldn't think of anything else to say. I suck at this.

"But, why?" she sniffled. "I thought Hikaru was my friend! I thought things were going well. Why did he say that I'm his? Why was he so possessive? Why did he kiss me?"

How was I going to explain it to her? I needed to be gentle but make it clear how dangerous he is. "Haruhi, he's not stable. He thinks he's in love with you and that you are in love with him. He's deluded himself into thinking you both are in a relationship. He's dangerous. I won't let him near you. I'll protect you."

She pulled her head up and looked around the room, "Where is he? Is he gone?" Before I could answer, her head was buried in my chest again. I like the way that feels.

"He's gone. He can't hurt you anymore. My security took him away and locked him up. He's not coming near you again."

"He thinks he loves me? That doesn't make any sense. Why would he love me? Why would he think I love him? This was supposed to be just friends." She picked her head up and looked at me. Her eyes were wide with fear and confusion – glassy with tears. So beautiful. So vulnerable. So naive. She brings out the protector in all of us. But, she also brings out the dominant side of me – and it feels good.

"Haruhi, he's lost it. He's unhinged. I don't know why Hikaru imagined this relationship between the two of you. It doesn't matter. You're safe with me. I'll never let him hurt you again."

"Promise?"

"I promise." I gently guided her head back to my chest, "I'm going to contact Kaoru and let him know what happened. Do you want me to contact your Father?"

"No, senpai. He's already at work. I'll tell him later. I don't want to worry him now that it's over." Good – we don't need a hysterical Ranka in the mix right now.

I sent Kaoru a text telling him to get here fast. That he wasn't wrong to have me watch over her. He replied that he was on his way.

.

Kaoru's coming. How will he react? He loves Hikaru so much; will he think this was my fault?

What am I going to tell my dad? Things just keep spiraling out of control. It's getting worse, not better.

Why would Hikaru act that way? It was like he was possessed. It was terrifying. It wasn't just the forced kiss – it was the betrayal. He took my fragile trust and tore it to shreds. He's never even hinted that he thinks he loves me. Where did that come from? He is, or was, a good friend. That's it. Did I lead him on? How would I even do that?

"Kyoya-senpai?" He looked down at me. I could see his eyes through his glasses. They were full of concern. For me? "Why were you here?"

"Let's wait for Kaoru to get here. We can tell you together."

He pulled me back into his arms. It was comforting to be held like this. I'm still so mad at him – but he saved me. I feel safe here. After all he did, he looked after me. He rescued me. He made me safe.

.

My idiot brother. How am I going to face Haruhi after Hikaru did this? She's going to be so angry. Will she be angry with me too? She knows we're different people. She knows I wouldn't do something to her.

There's the door. Kyoya-senpai's security let me in.

"Haruhi, are you OK? Are you hurt?" I ran over to her and tried to pull her off Kyoya-senpai's lap. It's like she's attached to him – she wouldn't let go.

"Haruhi? Please! Are you OK?" I looked at Kyoya-senpai and asked, "What the hell happened? Where's Hikaru?"

At the sound of his name, Haruhi gasped and clung tighter to Kyoya-senpai. Shit – she was terrified of Hikaru. What did he do?

"Kaoru, please keep your voice down. Haruhi's been through a lot tonight and I don't want her upset further." He told me the whole story, quietly. Haruhi was crying by the end of it. She seemed so defeated.

"Shhh. It's OK. He's gone. He can't hurt you again." Kyoya-senpai was reassuring Haruhi and running his hand through her hair. How did he go from being her most hated to her hero in minutes? What the hell?

"Kaoru, please don't be mad at me. I don't think I led him on. I don't know where he got his ideas, but they weren't from me on purpose." I looked at her in shock. How the hell could she think this was on her? She thought I would be mad at her? "Kaoru, please – don't hate me because of your brother!"

"Haruhi, I could never hate you. This was all Hikaru's fault. You didn't do anything to encourage this. Please don't think that way." She looked so fragile. I wanted to reassure her; to hug her. But, how would she react to having someone with Hikaru's face coming at her?

"Haruhi wanted to know why I was here. Can you tell her why, Kaoru?"

I reached out and rubbed her back. "Hikaru has been acting strange and saying weird things about you. I was worried but didn't think I could handle him myself. I called Kyoya-senpai and asked him to watch out for you. To make sure Hikaru didn't do anything bad. I'm sorry he did."

She seemed to process this for a few minutes and then burst out, "You knew? You knew this could happen? Why didn't you protect me? Why didn't you cancel this evening? Why did you let me come if you were so worried? You put me out there and watched rather than stop it before it started." She had turned to look at me. Ouch – her eyes were filled with anger and betrayal. She was starting to yell. "Do you have any idea how scary it was? He told me I was his! I was his forever! That I wouldn't see any of you again!" Tears were streaming down her face, but the anger and her volume were increasing. "He stalked me across the room! Stalked me – Like I was prey! His PREY! Hikaru! I thought he was my friend! I thought you were too!"

She pushed her wrists in front of my face, "He grabbed my arms and pinned them above my head. See the bruises? See them?! Then he pressed himself against me and forced me to kiss him. He forced his tongue in my mouth! It was terrifying! He betrayed me in a way I never thought possible."

She collapsed back into Kyoya-senpai's arms and whispered, "I'm not bait, Kaoru. I'm supposed to be your friend." That broke my heart. She blames me just as much as Hikaru. Tears started running down my cheeks.

"Kyoya-senpai?"

"Yes, Haruhi."

"I just want to go home. Please?"

.

xXx

.

I sent Kaoru on to the Black Onion Squad's security headquarters, with orders that he was not to see Hikaru without me.

Haruhi and I left in my limo.

Arriving at her house, she was still a mess. She had been alternating between crying and anger, ranting about Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Haruhi, we're here." No response – I carried her up to the house, let myself in, and set her on the sofa. I made tea and gave her a cup. Holding it with both hands, like a child, she sipped it slowly.

She came back to herself and stared at me, "Kyoya-senpai, you stopped him. You saved me. I don't know how far he would have gone. He was so strong. He was ranting. If it hadn't been for you…" and she broke down in tears again.

She's right. Who knows how far he could have gone. Those rooms are sound-proof – no one would have heard her. She's lucky I got there when I did. She's lucky Kaoru called me. And I'm very lucky I was the one to save her. This will kick-start my redemption in her eyes – and I didn't even plan it.

She stood up. Looking down at me she croaked, "I'm going to take a shower. I feel dirty."

.

I stood under the shower, willing the hot water to wash away the panic. I need to calm down. As scary as it was, it didn't go far. Kyoya-senpai got there before it could get worse.

What happened to Hikaru? He's always had a temper and really doesn't have any impulse control, but this was so over the line. I never thought he'd do something like this. Where did he get the idea that I loved him? I've been worried that we could even be friends. The thought of a relationship never crossed my mind.

I'm not scared anymore, I'm angry. No, I'm furious! How dare he do that to me! This was the exact opposite of what we were working towards, only more extreme.

Wait, why does my skin hurt? Oh no – I've been scrubbing it so hard it's all red. I need to get out of here.

.

"Kyoya-senpai?" He was sitting on the sofa, writing frantically in his notebook. He turned his head toward me.

"What happens next?" I walked over and sat next to him.

"Hikaru is in a cell at my security headquarters. Kaoru and I are going to talk to him." He leaned back and put his arm around me. "As for what will happen to him, I'm not sure. What do you want?"

"I guess I can't say I want him killed." He looked at me with a wry smile. "I don't know what I want. At the minimum, he should be kicked out of the host club. After that, I'm not sure. It's not just him, Kaoru knew and didn't prevent it. There should be consequences for his actions too. I don't know what - I can't think about it right now."

"You're still in shock. You need a good night's rest. Go on to bed. I'll go to headquarters and talk to the twins. When I'm done, I'll come back here. I want to be here when your father gets home so I can tell him what happened."

"No, I don't want to tell him yet. I'm OK. He'd just go insane and make me transfer. We need to have a plan before we talk to him. It's the only way." There is no way I want to tell my dad now. He won't listen – he'll just react on reflex. He really will make me transfer.

"OK. No one wants you to transfer."

"It might be the best idea right now, Senpai. Everything is being ruined. After what Hikaru did, and you, and the fangirls – I don't know how much more I can take. I don't know how much more is worth it. It's becoming too hard to be worth it. Maybe that other school is best."

"NO!" he snapped at me. I could feel myself start to tremble.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi. I don't think it's best. Let's figure out what to do with Hikaru and move forward from there. It is not the time to make rash decisions." He pulled me close and I put my head on his shoulder. He really shouldn't feel so comforting.

"We need to tell the rest of the Club what happ…"

"NO, Senpai. Why? They don't need to know."

"They have to. They are going to wonder where Hikaru is. They are going to see you are upset. They should also have some input on how to resolve this." He gave my shoulder a squeeze. "Go to bed. I'm going to go talk to the twins and then text everyone for a meeting before classes tomorrow. I won't tell them why – we'll do that there. OK?"

I guess they do need to know. Are they going to think it's my fault? "OK. Thanks, Senpai."

"You're welcome, Haruhi." He turned and kissed me on the top of my head. What the hell? I watched him leave my apartment. How did I start relying on Kyoya-senpai? I should still be furious at him, and I am. But he saved me. He cared enough to watch over me and rescue me.

Uggg…I can't take anymore thinking right now. I'm going to bed. I just want this to have never happened. Maybe I'll wake up and find out it was all a dream.

.

xXx

.

"I want my Haruhi! Let me out of here! NOW! Fucking NOW! You have no right! Let me out! Let me out!"

"Hikaru, you are aware that she never wants to see you again, Right?" I don't know how Kyoya-senpai can remain so calm. My brother is insane. What do we do? How do we make him better?

"She loves me. ME! Bring her hear, she'll tell you!" He's practically spitting, he's so mad.

Kyoya-senpai turned to a guard, "Sedate him."

"No! How is that going to help him? We need to talk to him," I know I'm begging but I don't care.

"Hika, please. Calm down and talk to us."

"I want out. Where is my Haruhi? I want her NOW!" His face is so red and his eyes have a glazed look. I nodded to Kyoya-senpai, "Sedate him."

He put his hand on my shoulder, and with a voice more understanding than I ever thought I'd hear from him he murmured, "We'll try again tomorrow after school. He needs to stay here, you understand?"

I sighed, "Yes, I do. I'll tell everyone he's sick."

"That's not a lie, Kaoru. It will be OK once we figure out how to approach this problem."

"Right now, that's very little comfort, Kyoya-senpai."

I left and cried the whole way home.

.

xXx

.

 **Friday:**

"Why are we here?"

"Yes, Kyo-chan, why are we having this meeting? And why did you call it?"

I took a deep breath, "We are waiting for Haruhi to get here."

"Where's Hikaru?" Tamaki asked. I'm surprised he was able to figure out which twin was missing.

"We'll discuss all that when Haruhi gets here."

Just then the door to Music Room 3 opened and Haruhi slipped in. She walked over to the meeting table, and, to everyone's surprise, took the seat between Tamaki and me. She gave me a hesitant smile and nod. She was ready.

I held my hand up to forestall the barrage of questions I knew I was going to get. "If you would hold your questions until Haruhi and I have told you why you are here, it would make this go much faster."

"But, I don't understand. Haruhi, darling, how are you even talking to Kyoya?"

She already looked exasperated, "Tamaki-senpai, that's part of the explanation. Please let us tell you." She looked at me and asked, "Can you tell it, I don't think I can."

"Yes, no problem. I'll just show the recording."

You could have heard a pin drop after the club watched the recording. I ran it from the moment they walked in until Haruhi and I walked out. I forwarded through the hour of them talking and some other parts that weren't relevant.

Then we all heard a sob. Haruhi had her face in her hands with tears leaking down onto her lap. "I was so scared. I didn't know what he was going to do. I didn't know how far he was going to go. He betrayed me. I just don't understand."

I reached out and rubbed her back, and Tamaki put his hand on her knee. The crying slowed, and she calmed down.

"The next step is to decide what to do with Hikaru. Obviously, he can't just come back after that."

The next 30 minutes were arguing about Hikaru. Do we kick him out of Host Club? Do we get him expelled? Arrested? Committed?

.

With a heavy heart, I summed up our discussion, "Hika will be kept at security headquarters through the weekend. He'll be given tests and talked to by a psychiatrist. Once we know the results, we'll make our next move. Since our parents are out of town for the next two weeks, they won't be told anything until it's necessary." My older brother! I'm falling apart without him. Knowing what he did. Knowing his delusion. It's just too much.

"Haruhi, on behalf of both of us, I apologize. I don't even know how to begin to make it up to you.

"Excuse me everyone, I'm going to class."

As I walked to the door, I heard Haruhi, "I've got to go pick up Renge. I'll see you at lunch. I'm done talking about this for today. I need to focus on my classes. Kyoya-senpai, you can join us for lunch."

.

xXx

.

Morning classes were endured by everyone, though none of them really paid attention…

 **Haruhi** : I guess I was fooling myself, thinking I could listen in class today. I'm so tired – I hardly slept at all last night. Every time I close my eyes I see Hikaru's eyes moving closer to me, closer, closer, and then his lips took over. I thought we were rebuilding our friendships. I thought he was getting better. What do I do now? Leave the Host Club? Transfer?

 **Kaoru** : Haruhi hasn't been paying attention to the lectures. I'm trying to take good notes for both of us – and Hikaru. I don't know if there is a chance in hell he'll be allowed back to this school.

How did it get this far? What's going to happen to him? My Brother! I'm alone now.

 **Mori** : I failed. I failed to protect her. I knew Hikaru was 'off'. I knew something wasn't right. I should have been there, not Kyoya. Why was he there anyway? Why did Karau think he would be better protection than me or Mitsukuni? Just because of his security force? We trained them, and we've proven we can take them. And now she's made up with Kyoya and he seems to be taking care of her. She invited him back to lunch. We need to stop that before it gets started.

What do we do about Hikaru? I don't know what I would have done if I was there. Beat him to a pulp or hand him over to the authorities. I don't think I want to know.

Is my time with her still happening tonight? Does she even want to be alone with any of us now? Does she trust any of us anymore?

 **Honey** : Haru-chan's been traumatized. I don't like to say, 'just a kiss'. There was more to it than that. She was trapped in a room, forced against a wall, had her hands pinned, and then a forced kiss with tongue. All this was done by a person she thought of as a friend. She was betrayed, and her trust was destroyed – again. How are we going to bring her back from that damage to her trust? It's even harder now, and it wasn't easy to begin with. We're back as square one – again.

It's a good thing I wasn't there last night. Hikaru wouldn't be walking again – ever. And I would have no regrets.

 **Tamaki** : My beautiful Haruhi. To be violated like that, by one of those pervert twins. I managed to not pick her up and wisk her away to my mansion. After our talk, I'm trying so hard to calm down around her. It's difficult, but it will be worth it for Haruhi. I must resist taking over her life, but I want to so badly. I want to hide her away and make her safe.

I can't believe that pervert stole her first kiss with a boy! That was supposed to be MINE! He should be tortured just for that. One thing's for sure, he's never going to see her again.

 **Kyoya** : I spent the last couple days taking over companies owned by the families of the girls that assaulted Haruhi with the paint. I've set up a bank account for her where her paychecks are going – she is, after all, the president/owner of the companies. It was a lot of fun to ruin those families. No one messes with my Haruhi.

Now, what to do about Hikaru. I can't ruin the Hitachiin Family; Haruhi would never forgive me. It would be easier to just destroy Hikaru. His trust fund investments could wither, this home in Fiji could burn down. I could have him declared insane and commit him for life. I like that one. He'd spend the rest of his days yearning for Haruhi, but never getting to see her, except for the photos I'd send of our engagement, wedding, and us with our children. Yeah…that's a nice day dream.

 **Renge** : Haruhi seemed off this morning. He helped me out of my limo, took my hand, and walked me to class. No rose, no kiss. I have to keep reminding myself that it isn't real, but we are supposed to be convincing. I'll try to figure it out at lunch.

.

xXx

.

Haruhi forgot to make himself a lunch, so I offered to buy him one. Once we sat down with the Host Club, everything was too quiet. It was strange. Kyoya-senpai was back and actually sitting on the other side of Haruhi. After the blowup they had, I have no idea why they would be sitting at the same table, and they are sitting next to each other!

"Haruhi-kun, would you like to try a bite of my salmon?" I held up a fork for him to eat.

"Yes. Thank you, Renge-chan." He slowly took a bite and I saw Kaoru take a picture with my old burner phone. I'm already tired of this plan and it's only the fifth day.

I leaned my head on his shoulder, "You're welcome, Haruhi-kun. I'm so happy being your girlfriend." Kaoru took another picture.

.

I could tell everyone was fighting between hating me for my past plans or being grateful I rescued Haruhi last night. It's an interesting dynamic to study…do they act like I'm dirt or the hero? Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai are both wishing they were there last night instead of me. I'm not sure even Kaoru could have identified the body if they had come to the rescue.

Tamaki has been acting strange since yesterday morning. He never told me what they discussed on 'his night'. Whatever it was, it has had an effect on him. He's not as grandiose, flamboyant, or loud as usual. If Haruhi had anything to do with that, I'll be forever grateful. I'll have to keep my eye on them.

.

Towards the end of lunch, everyone's phones went off with the two pictures Kaoru took of the 'happy couple'.

Other texts were sent (both during lunch and throughout the afternoon) as well…

.

 _Kasanoda_ _: Haruhi, why is Kyoya sitting with you? Is everything alright?_

 _Haruhi_ _: It's a long story. I'll fill you in on Sunday._

 _Kasanoda_ _: Can I drive you home today? You can tell me then._

 _Haruhi_ _: OK. Pick me up at the bus stop. We can't have a picture taken._

 _Kasanoda_ _: I'll be there_

.

 _Mori_ _: Are we still on for tonight? I understand if you are not prepared to._

 _Haruhi_ _: Yes, we can. Something peaceful, please. No crowds._

 _Mori_ _: No problem. I'll pick you up at 7._

 _Haruhi_ _: See you then_

.

 _Tamaki_ _: Host Club activity Sat from noon to 4. Haruhi asked if you could be there_

 _Kyoya_ _: Where?_

 _Tamaki_ _: It was going to be at the Hitachiin's, but now at the second Suoh mansion._

 _Kyoya_ _: I'll be there at 12._

.

 _Renge_ _: You've been so quiet today. Is everything alright?_

 _Haruhi_ _: Yes. I need to leave as soon as classes are over. I'll walk you to your limo._

 _Renge_ _: Thanks_

.

xXx

.

She climbed into my car and I pounced, "What happened? Why are you letting Kyoya-senpai so close without killing him?"

Haruhi sighed and handed me her phone. "I don't want to go through the whole thing again – just watch the video."

As it played I could feel the anger rising like a wave. Hikaru! I knew he was a jerk, but I didn't think he was capable of this. Then Kyoya-senpai came and rescued her. No wonder she's talking to him again. Shit.

"Haruhi, I'm so sorry that happened." I held my arms out and she leaned into my chest and let me hold her while she cried. "Do you want me to kill him? We can hide the body and leave no trace."

She started to laugh and looked up at me with a weak smile. "Thanks, Ritsu. I needed a laugh."

I looked her straight in the eyes and smirked, "I wasn't kidding. You know what my family does for a living. It would be easy to do. Just say the word."

The shocked and disgusted look on her face told me I had made a big mistake. Does she really not know what the Syndicate does?

She backed away from me and gazed out the window for a few minutes. She turned to me and hesitated, "Ritsu…please don't mention that again. I would never wish for that and couldn't live with myself if I did. I have assumptions of what your family does, but I really don't want them confirmed. It's easier to be your friend when I don't know for sure."

"Haruhi, are you saying that you won't be my friend if you knew for sure what the Syndicate does?" Really? I thought she was my friend because she liked me for me.

"That's not what I said. Don't put words in my mouth." She glared at me and continued, "I said that it was easier, not impossible. There's no reason for me to know. I don't care what they do, but I don't need it shoved in my face. I'm your friend because of who you are, not what your family does."

We were approaching her apartment, so I told the driver to just drive around for a while. She raised an eyebrow and me. "We need to finish this discussion. Neither one of us should misunderstand the other."

"Do you really think I could live in your Compound for over a week if I felt that way? You're a great guy, Ritsu. You are – I see the real you and like that person. He makes me feel safe, cared for, interesting, and special, and I hope I do that for him. You are a very close friend and I don't want to lose that. I don't care what your family does!"

Damn, she can get passionate about some things. One of the reasons I think I love her. "But, Haruhi, I'm the heir. I'll be doing those things when I take over."

She smiled at me, that amazing smile, and declared, "I will wait until that happens to see how that changes you, if it does. Until then, we are friends, no matter what. Just please don't offer to do that again. OK?"

"OK. I can punish him, though. I'll do it myself. Just name it."

"No punishment. He's in a cell at Kyoya-senpai's private police force. We're trying to figure out what to do about him. I'm still too upset to make a rational decision.

"Can we drop this? I had a long talk with the guys this morning and can't take anymore right now." Her eyes were pleading and tired.

"Sure. I'll take you home now. We're still on for Sunday, right?"

"Definitely."

"Great. I'll pick you up at noon."

.

xXx

.

I made dinner for dad and me before he took off for work. Mori-senpai is going to be here any minute. I checked with him and he told me to dress casually. So here I am in jeans and a t-shirt. Being around Mori-senpai is relaxing because I don't feel like I'm on my way to a fashion show.

When he came to the door, I was ready. I wasn't sure what we would be doing, but I felt safe with Mori-senpai. But, I had also felt safe with Hikaru.

"Mori-senpai, where's your limo?"

"I drove over here. I thought you might like something less flashy."

That's the truth – I hated their limos. They cause an incident every time one of them comes over to my apartment complex. "Thank you, Mori-senpai. That's very thoughtful of you."

He led me over to a shiny, silver Mercedes. It still stood out in my neighborhood, but not as bad. I certainly appreciated the gesture. I don't think any of them own a 'simple' car.

As he helped me into the passenger's seat, I asked, "Where are we going? Am I dressed alright?"

"I thought we could stay in tonight. I have a surprise at our estate for you."

"After last night, I hate surprises."

"I'm sorry. I hadn't thought of that. It's a good surprise, and if you hate it, we can do something else right away."

"OK. I'll try it. I trust you, Mori-senpai"

"Thank you, Haruhi. That means so much to me."

.

He led me towards the back of the mansion and opened a door.

"Wow! This is amazing! And beautiful. This is my surprise?" I stared around the room, practically drooling. So many BOOKS! All the walls were lined with bookshelves, with only one window on the wall opposite the door. Shelves and shelves of books. No paperback novels here. These were old, leather bound, cared-for books. The air smelled of parchment and leather. It was a bookworm's dream!

"Yes. This is our family library. Some of these texts have been passed down generations." He reached over and took my hand, "I thought we could enjoy an evening of exploring and reading." At that point a maid came in with a tea-tray.

"We will have tea, and we will leave the door open. If you wish, I can one of the maids, or my younger brother, come in as a chaperone."

He looked down at me with no expression on his face, but I could see anxiety in his eyes. He wanted me to feel safe. He wanted me to be comfortable in his house. He wanted to show me that I could trust him. He's a wonderful friend. There isn't much here to repair.

"Mori-senpai thank you so much for your concerns. I don't think there is a need for a chaperone, but I appreciate the offer, more than you realize." Looking up into his eyes, I saw relief flash through them. Relief that I still trusted him, not relief that I was falling into a trap. I smiled, and he smiled back – That small genuine smile that I've only ever seen him give to me.

.

I knew this was the right choice for tonight. She smiled at me and I was gooey again. The nation quakes at my martial arts skills, but she makes me gooey. Only she could have that effect on me.

"Wander around, study the titles. Do you want the chair, sofa, or the desk?"

"The chair would be fine. Thank you Mori-senpai."

I knew which book I wanted, so I took it to the desk. I couldn't concentrate; I was watching Haruhi. The wonder and reverence with which she studied our books, the way her eyes would light up when she found a particularly interesting one. I am sure she made an excited squeak when she found the law section, but it was so quiet, I might be mistaken.

She took her book over to the chair and curled up. She had selected one covering historical Japanese law. I knew she would find that one interesting. I turned back to my book and started to read.

Haruhi made a couple trips back to the law section to switch out books, but I realized she'd been sitting with the same one for a while. I looked up and she had the book propped on her lap but was sound asleep. After what happened with Hikaru, I assume she didn't sleep well last night, so I left her alone. We only had about 30 minutes left anyway.

.

"Haruhi. Wake up, Haruhi." I could feel a hand on my shoulder and hear Mori-senpai's voice. Then I realized where I was. I had fallen asleep in his library.

"Oh no. I fell asleep when I could have been reading this amazing book. I'm so sorry, Mori-senpai."

He had backed away from me once I started talking. Guess he wanted to make sure I didn't feel threatened. "It's fine, Haruhi. You didn't get much sleep last night, did you?"

"No, and the sleep I did get was not restful."

"It is time to take you home. You can take the book with you, if you'd like, and return it to me when you've finished."

"That's very generous of you, Senpai. I would like to take it. I'll return it to you right away. I was practically devouring it before I fell asleep."

.

As he dropped me off at my apartment, he asked if I needed a ride tomorrow.

"No, thank-you, Senpai. Tamaki-senpai is picking me up. That made sense to me, considering we are having our get-together there. I hope we don't have to play too many commoner games. Those wore me out at your house."

He smiled that special smile at me again, "I don't know what he has planned, but, it's Tamaki, so it could be anything."

I found myself laughing at his quip. "Good-night, Mori-senpai. Thank you for the peaceful and interesting evening."

.

xXx

.

I had been called back into my father's office. What now?

"Kyoya, come in." He invited me in, but not to sit. He was angry again and I had no idea what was coming. Haruhi hasn't had a chance to beat another of my grades.

"I found out more information about your nose." I tried to determine how bad this was going to be by the look in his eyes but found nothing.

"Yes, Father."

"You and that yakuza heir were fighting over a girl! Fighting over a girl! That's what you expect for hooligans, but not from an Ootori." He had stood up and was shouting at me from behind his desk. Was I going to get slapped again?

"I also found out that it was that commoner girl, Fujioka Haruhi. The same one that's been besting your marks." He started walking around his desk towards me.

"Not only are you fighting over a girl, but a commoner girl. One that has the impudence to best an Ootori. This is completely unacceptable. Do I need to forbid you that stupid club and school you at home with tutors? Or are you actually able to conduct yourself as you should?!" He was standing right in front of me. I could feel his breath on my face as he yelled.

Answer his question calmly. "No, Father. I can comport myself at Ouran. There is no need for me to leave the school. I am making valuable business connections there. It would be detrimental to my future for me to be removed."

He stared at me. I stared back without flinching. There was no way I was going to win this one.

"Kyoya, I am extremely disappointed and furious with the way to represent the Ootori name. Your conduct of late has been terrible and unfitting. You are walking a tightrope of my patience.

Out of nowhere came a powerful, backhanded slap. My glasses went flying and the whole right side of my face bloomed in pain instantly.

"Do not fail again. The punishment will be severe. Leave!"

I got my glasses, left his office and stumbled to my room. I'd only ever been slapped before. A backhanded slap was practically a punch. He hit me dead on with those knuckles. What would come next? I can't find out – I need to get control of all this and prevent that.

Shit! What's going to happen when he finds out I've got a Hitachiin locked up at headquarters? And that I locked him up over Haruhi?

I've got to get some ice on my face fast.

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:** I realize that to some, Haruhi's reaction might be extreme, and to others it can be relatable. I hope I didn't step over any line. It did just happened the previous evening, so I thought she would definitely still be shaken up.

I thought her evening with Mori made sense. Something quiet and intellectual (Like both of them are) with consideration to her mental state. He's such a great guy (Not just how I've written him, but in cannon and fanfic.)

Is she depending on Kyoya too much? Victims of sexual assault (make no mistake, that was what this was) can latch on to the perceived 'hero' and become dependent. I've seen it happen.

I'm making Kyoya's dad meaner here than in the anime (he did have the potential there, so it's not too OOC). Just go with it – there's a reason.

 **HELP: Still needing ideas of what to do with Hikaru. The ones I've gotten so far have been good, and some inspired me, but would like more feedback if possible. PM me, so if I use one, it's a surprise to the rest of the readers. You will be given credit if I use your idea. Thanks!**

 **More HELP: Are there any threads out there that you'd like me to revisit? Something that was dropped, and I never came back to it? There are so many moving parts, it's easy for me to forget something that needs to be addressed.**

.

 **Next Chapter** : Saturday with the Host Club. Sunday with Kasanoda. And a surprise or two.

.


	40. Chapter 40 - Kyoya's Dilemma

**Author's Note** : I am overwhelmed by the reviews that I have been receiving. It sounds cliché, but I'm relieved that there are people that actually like this story. It's my first time writing any kind of fiction, it's wonderful I'm not disappointing you.

I tried for some fluff in this chapter. Unfortunately, I'm just not funny.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will. But, I'll read in Mori's library any time (and no, that's not a euphemism.)

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 4/8/2018**

 **Trigger Warnings: Flash-back to forced kiss**

 **Chapter 40: Kyoya's Dilemma**

.

 **Saturday** :

I opened the door to find an overly excited Tamaki-senpai yelling at me, "Darling Haruhi! Are you ready for an amazing and fun filled day with me?"

I held out my hand in a 'stop' gesture. "Tamaki-senpai – I thought we talked about this. I'm standing right here, you don't need to yell. I know where we are going, you don't have to make it sound like you're selling it to me. And, it won't be just you there. There will be four others besides ourselves." He was slowly putting his arms down, reeling himself in, and changing his expression. "Please calm down. As I've said before, you make me nervous when you act like this."

In a much quieter voice, one I would define as normal volume, he tried again, "Haruhi, I'm sorry. This will be a hard habit to break. All of this is overwhelming." The look in his eyes pleaded for me to understand.

"I understand, Tamaki-senpai. But, I'm not asking you to change your personality; I'm asking you to let the real one through. The calmer, more measured one that comes to the surface when there is an actual crisis."

I walked out the door and locked it behind me, "Are we ready to go?"

.

We are driving back to my mansion, and I'm watching my darling Haruhi's face as she looks out the window. Doing as she asks will be difficult. My real personality? I thought this was my real one and that other one was my serious personality. Is it possible that the serious one is the real one? If so, how would I ever have fun?

"Haruhi. That other personality, how would I be able to have fun with it?"

"Tamaki-senpai, you can have fun, no matter how you act. Having fun is not necessarily defined as yelling, jumping around, waving your arms, grabbing people and swinging them around, and basically being over the top. If this was the real you, I wouldn't have a problem, but I don't think it is.

"Look at Mori-senpai. I know he has fun, but he expresses it in a very different way." She held up her hand to stop my question. "I am NOT suggesting that you act like Mori-senpai, any more than I would ever ask him to act like you. Each of you are your own separate person, and everyone reacts differently to the same thing. I'm just using him as an example.

"We're pulling up to your house now. Why don't you try one thing today? How about you keep your voice down to the volume everyone else is using? We will all still be able to hear you, and I guarantee everyone will be less frustrated with you and you won't feel so isolated."

I need to prove myself to her. She will realize I love her and that we are perfect together if I can do this. "I'll try. Thank you, Haruhi." I helped her out of the limo and started to yell, "Come…" I took a deep breath, lowered my volume and tried again, "Come inside, I have lots planned. It's going to be a great day."

.

I was the last to arrive. I walked into the parlor and was immediately accosted.

"What's he doing here?"

"What the hell happened to your face?"

"Mori-senpai, Kyoya is here because Haruhi suggested it." Tamaki looked hard at my face and continued, "As for his face, Kaoru, I have no idea."

Here's where we find out if the cover story works. My father left me with a bruised cheekbone and a black eye. Fortunately, it wasn't swollen closed and the noticeable part was on the side and top of my eye, along the brow ridge. "I was walking towards the dining room when a maid was coming out. She slammed the door into my face and caused this." I gave them all my best Shadow King glare, "She no longer works in Japan."

"I'm sorry that happened, Kyoya-senpai. Do you need ice?"

Leave it to Haruhi to not only believe, but to ask if she can help. "No, Haruhi. I've been icing it since last night. It looks worse than it feels."

How do I get my Father's approval for her when he already hates her, and I'm scared to have her in the same room with him?

.

"Hey, Boss. What are we doing today? We only have four hours."

"Ah, Kaoru…we are going to eat an American commoner lunch and play American commoner games! It will be so much fun."

Haruhi was starving and hoping for a good lunch, "What's an American commoner lunch, Tamaki-senpai?"

"I did some research and found that we should have different types of sandwiches, potato chips, pickles, and something called coleslaw." Tamaki was so proud of himself. Not only were they having authentic American commoner food, but he's done well so far keeping his volume down. "My chefs have been working on this all morning and it's ready in the dining room. We'll eat and play at the same time."

They all moved into the dining room and found deli, pb&j, and egg-salad sandwiches along with all the side dishes. "And to complete the experience, no hot tea – only soda and iced tea!" Tamaki gestured to the bar at the end of the room with all different kinds of drinks in buckets of ice.

"This is…authentic looking, Tamaki. I hope it tastes better than it looks." Kyoya took a soda and sat at the table.

"Kyoya, you are such a food snob!"

"Tama-chan! Where are the desserts? I don't see any cake! There's no cake!" Honey was beginning to become hysterical when a maid wheeled out a dessert cart.

"Perfect timing! Honey-sempai, your deserts are right here. I had the bakers prepare authentic American desserts. There is red velvet cake, pineapple upside down cake, strawberry short cake, several types of cookies, and it wouldn't be considered American without apple pie!" The sweets were lined up on the cart with American candy scattered between the cakes.

"Yum! Thank you, Tama-chan!"

As they all dived into lunch, Tamaki started to describe the games they would be playing. "Today we are going to play some classic American board and card games."

.

"Tamaki-senpai, this game is for 4-year-olds and up. We're a lot older than four. Plus, it's only for four people!" Haruhi was perplexed. "Why do you want to play such a childish game?"

"Darling Haruhi!"

Tamaki's voice was getting louder, so Haruhi put her hand on his knee and whispered, "Volume!"

In an instantly quieter voice he continued, "It says it is an 'American Classic' and I'm sure none of us played Chutes and Ladders while we were kids, so we must seize the opportunity." He looked around the table, "As for only four people, I thought Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai could play together and we could too, Haruhi."

"Fine, whatever. Let's just play the game," Haruhi relented. She hoped it wouldn't last that long…

"This is fun, Boss. I thought it was going to be really stupid." Kaoru was laughing as Honey had to slide down two rows.

"Weee! I'm sliding, Takashi! It's much easier than climbing!"

Kyoya grumbled, "There is no logic to this game."

"Relax and have fun, Kyoya-senpai. I don't think there is supposed to be any logic. It's mainly for kids."

"But, Haruhi, if there is no logic, nor winning strategy, what will children learn from this game of complete chance?" He didn't understand why everyone else was having fun with this game. There was no way to create a winning plan, there was no skill involved – there was nothing but chance!

"See? I just moved and landed on a slide that takes me from my place so close to the finish, all the way back to almost the beginning. What does anyone learn from that? Other than this is a stupid game?" Kyoya mumbled.

"Maybe kids learn that shit happens, and you can't always control it," Kaoru suggested. "They might as well learn it early in life."

His implication was unmistakable. Haruhi reached over the table and put her hand on his, "It will turn out OK, Kaoru. Give it time." She squeezed his hand and he gave her a sad smile.

"Haruhi! It's our turn!"

"OK, Senpai. You spin, I'll move the game piece."

"Look, Haruhi! We get to climb that huge ladder!"

A huge groan of consternation was heard from Kyoya's side of the table.

To Kyoya's complete dismay, they played two rounds. Everyone but him seemed to enjoy the complete pointlessness of the game, and it was deemed a success.

.

"Hey, Boss…this game is in English."

"They are all in English – they are American classic games, Kaoru."

"Yea, but you have to read cards on this one."

"Let me see, Kaoru." Haruhi took the game and read the instructions. Haruhi, Kyoya, and Mori had the best English skills, though everyone else had studied it too. "It's called 'Pictionary'. It seems pretty simple. We play in teams, so two teams of three. One person on one team picks a card and has to draw what's on it. The rest of the team tries to guess before time is out." She looked at a couple of the cards and continued, "The only thing we have to read is the thing on the card to draw. They don't look that hard, but if you pick one you don't understand, just turn it in and get the next one."

"But, no trying until you find one you like, just until you find one you can read."

"Good point, Mori-senpai." Haruhi looked around the group, "We need to pick teams."

They drew straws and the teams were decided: Tamaki, Kaoru, and Haruhi against Kyoya, Mori, and Honey…

"Time!"

"What was that supposed to be, Kaoru?"

"Yea, it looks like a blob."

Kaoru looked at his drawing and couldn't understand why they couldn't tell. "It's a dungeon! How can you not see that?"

"Dungeon!?" Haruhi was laughing so hard she had practically fallen into Tamaki's lap, "That's a Dungeon? Couldn't you tell we were on the wrong track when we were guessing 'giraffe' and 'bus'?"

Kaoru looked defeated and mumbled, "Looks like a dungeon to me."

"Well, of course it does to you," Tamaki spoke up, immensely enjoying Haruhi leaning on him, laughing, "You're the one who drew it. You already know what it is."…

"Sailing"

"Ocean"

"Fishing"

"Seasick"

Mori pointed at Honey and exclaimed, "Yes, seasick! Good guess, Mitsukuni."

Honey was laughing, remembering a fateful trip to the ocean with Chica-chan…

"Time!"

"What is that supposed to be, Haruhi? We never came close this whole time!"

"It's a sand trap, Kaoru," she mumbled.

"That's a sand trap? You drew a beach and what I now realize is some form of animal trap. Don't you know what a sand trap is?"

Kaoru was laughing. Mori had an amused expression, and Honey was trying very hard not to laugh. Kyoya looked at her like she was from another planet.

"Haruhi, darling, sand traps are areas in golf that you want to avoid. They are on golf courses, not the beach."

Her face bloomed red, "I'm not sure how I was supposed to know that. I thought it was a trap you used to catch crabs or something."

That did it, everyone cracked up…

"Last round, for the game – it's an 'all-play' and we're tied, so the team that guesses this, wins. It's your turn to draw, Tamaki." Everyone was surprised in Kyoya's tone. Could it be he was 'enjoying' himself? 

"Arm"

"Finger"

"Wrist"

"Doctor"

"Needle"

"Shot"

"Vaccinate"

Tamaki shouted, "Yes, Kyoya got it! Vaccinate!"

"Well, of course Kyoya-senpai would know that one"

"We won! We won! Does this mean we get cake?"

.

"Tama-chan, this game says for three and up. Is this another kids' game?"

"Tamaki, I am not playing another child's game with no strategy or logic. That is a complete waste of time." Kyoya didn't want a repeat of 'Chutes and Ladders', no matter how much fun everyone else had with it.

Mori took the game from Honey and read the instructions. "There is a strategy to this game, although some luck will come into play with which cards you draw." He quickly explained the rules. They were simple enough a three-year-old could play, duh. "And when you are down to one card, you are supposed to announce it by declaring 'UNO'! Winner is the first person out of cards."

"That seems easy enough," Tamaki stated.

"Yea, well, 'GO' is easy to understand but hell to play," Haruhi mumbled. "Just because it's simple, doesn't mean it's not hard."

They played several rounds, and during their last round, everyone silently decided to pick on Tamaki.

"Draw Four, Tamaki. I pick Red."

"No! Don't you remember, Mori-senpai, I don't have any red?"

"Tamaki-senpai, that's the point of the game. To make it hard for your opponents to win." Kaoru looked at Tamaki's sad face and had to strain to keep from laughing.

"I didn't even draw any red. Is this stack rigged?"

"No, Tamaki-senpai. It's just your bad luck," Haruhi gave him a small smile. But, just because she was trying to calm him down, doesn't mean she wasn't going to get him when she could.

"Red-reverse. Back to you, Tamaki," Kyoya played that reverse card he's been holding for the best time.

"Kyoya! I still don't have any red!"

"Do you have a reverse in another color, Tama-chan?"

"Yes! Thanks, Honey-senpai. Green reverse to you Kyoya!"

Kyoya put down a green seven and smiled at Tamaki.

Kaoru played a yellow seven, Honey a red seven, and then it was Haruhi's turn.

"Red Skip to you, Tamaki-senpai."

"NO! I still don't have any reds. This isn't fair! I object!"

"Tamaki-senpai, please take a deep breath and try to calm down. Think about your play before you blow up about not having one. Do you have any Skips? Of any color?" Haruhi was trying her best to keep him calm and teach him how to do it on his own. He was doing better than she thought he would.

"Thanks, Haruhi. I always forget that. Yellow Skip to you, Kaoru."

Kaoru played a yellow two. Honey played a yellow eight. Haruhi played a yellow zero. And then Mori looked at Tamaki while he slowly put down another draw four.

"I don't have any yellows or zeros. Draw four, Tamaki. Color is now Red." A small, devious smile flew across Mori's face. Everyone but Tamaki caught it.

"Not Again!" Tamaki drew four cards and cheered, "Yes! Draw four, Kyoya! Color is blue!"

It went around the circle again, color changing to green and then ending on Mori's turn. "I don't have any green. Draw four, Tamaki. Color is red."

"NO! How is this happening?! How does this keep happening?!" Tamaki had jumped up from his seat and was yelling and waving his arms around. "Mori-senpai, how do you have so many of those wretched draw four cards? Why do you always call 'red'? Why am I the only one with fifty cards in my hand?"

Kaoru and Honey were laughing and giggling so hard, their drinks threatened to come out their noses. Mori and Kyoya had small smiles of satisfaction on their faces, though Kyoya's was a bit bigger.

Haruhi had stood up and walked towards Tamaki. She had participated in this, but also was a bit ashamed they did it. Tamaki just made such an easy mark.

"Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi walked right in front of him and took his face in her hands, holding his cheeks. "Look at my eyes. Take a deep breath. OK? Remember this is a game with your friends and we are supposed to be having fun. OK? Breathe with me now."

They stood there and took five big, deep breaths together. They were being stared at in absolute shock. "Are you better now, Senpai?"

Tamaki nodded his head and whispered, "Yes, Haruhi. Thank you."

"Keep breathing. Remember we're all friends and nothing about this game is critical or serious, right?" He nodded. "We thought we'd poke a little fun at you. We all passed our 'draw four' cards to Mori-senpai and we knew you didn't have any red, because you kept telling us. We were just playing around and joking with you."

"But, Haruhi…"

"It's OK. Remember, this is a game, right?" He nodded. "We are all your friends, right? We were just playing a harmless joke on one of our good friends. We hope you can see the humor in it."

She let go of his face and he reached down to grab her hands. Mori braced himself to rescue her if she was glommed. Tamaki looked in Haruhi's eyes for a minute and then smiled. He looked around the table and smiled at everyone. "That was a good joke. Funny. Next time we play it on Kyoya!"

They all looked at each other in various degrees of confusion and disbelief. Had Haruhi really just calmed him down just like that? Had she gotten him to speak at a normal volume? She must be responsible for all the changes they had seen in Tamaki this week. They were impressed. And jealous.

She glanced at the table and asked, "What's next?"

.

"This one looks interesting, Tamaki."

"Great. Let's try that one next, Kyoya."

Kyoya read the instructions and gave them all a quick overview. "The rules aren't complicated. We stack the blocks up in a specific way and take turns pulling one out and placing it back on top. The person who knocks the tower over is the looser. We can play five rounds. The looser from the previous round doesn't play. When we get down to one person, they win."

"Sounds easy enough," Haruhi sighed. She was having fun but getting tired of if just the same. "What's it called?"

"Jenga"

1

CRASH…

"Tamaki, you lose," Kyoya taunted.

"Yes, but I won 'Chutes and Ladders'! …

2

"Be careful, Kao-chan. That one doesn't look very stable."

Kaoru was steady, but it just wasn't enough…CRASH…

3

"Watch me, Haru-chan! I bet I can get that one on the bottom!"

"That would be impressive, Honey-senpai." Haruhi rolled her eyes. Why did it seem like they were trying to impress her?

CRASH

"Oh, no. I need some cake!"

4

"Haruhi, I don't think that brick is a good choice," Kyoya warned. It was actually a great choice considering the balance of the tower and the current missing bricks. It's the one he was going to choose for his next turn.

"Let me pick my own bricks, Senpai, and stop distracting me." She pulled the block out slowly and the tower stayed upright. "Your turn, Mori-senpai."

Mori tried for a middle brick about half-way down the tower. The weight on it was just too much and…CRASH.

5

Down to Kyoya and Haruhi…

They'd each pulled 8 bricks and were staring at each other across the tower, their competitive streaks bursting into flame. Finally, a game that was a challenge for them both.

Haruhi pulled a brick from near the bottom. The four watching exhaled a breath they didn't realize they'd been holding.

Kyoya pulled a middle brick from near the top. "That was an easy one, Senpai."

"Of course it was, Haruhi. I can't leave the easy ones for you."

She rolled her eyes and pulled another from the bottom and sighed, "I don't see many moves left, Senpai."

"There's always another move."

He pulled an edge piece from the middle. She pulled the other edge from that layer. This went on for another few turns until…

An edge piece was pulled from near the bottom. The tower wobbled a tiny amount but righted itself. When the brick was placed on top, the tower collapsed.

"Yea! Haru-chan won!"

Haruhi looked at Kyoya with surprise. It seemed there was no way he was going to mess that one up. He gave her a smirk, "Congratulations, Haruhi."

.

"Tamaki-senpai, I don't think we have time for another one. It's almost four."

"Don't worry, Haruhi. I several more games to try next time."

"Next time, Tama-chan? Are we doing this again?"

"Yes, Honey-senpai." Tamaki walked over to the stack of games and turned to the group, "I want to start a game day theme at the Host Club. We could have a different game with each Host or have everyone playing the same game." He had that 'Kingly' look in his eyes, but was speaking at a regular volume, "We could also serve 'American commoner' food and dress appropriately. It would be a new experience for the princesses."

"That's true, but would any of them enjoy it," Haruhi mumbled to herself. She caught Kyoya's smirk and realized he heard her.

"That's a great idea, Tama-chan. Just the thing for the lovely ladies." Honey smiled his cherub smile and the flowers started floating around his head, "What other games are there?"

Tamaki looked over his list and read, "Monopoly, Candy Land, Clue, Connect Four, Scrabble, Memory, and many others. Of course, we'd have to try them all first to determine if they are good enough for the Host Club."

"Can we eliminate any that we played today, Tamaki-senpai?" Kaoru asked.

Before Tamaki could reply, Kyoya interrupted him, "Yes. I never want to play Chutes and Ladders again."

.

xXx

.

This had been the best day! Haruhi had held my face again! In front of everyone! She helped me calm down and enjoy the joke. She helped me not take it personally. She's amazing. And she's MY girlfriend.

We are in the car taking her home, remembering and laughing at moments from today. She is laughing so hard, she's crying. So beautiful.

I took a chance…I reached up and took her face in my hands, then slowly wiped her tears away with my thumbs. She stopped laughing immediately and there is a strange expression in her eyes. It's almost fear, but more like apprehension. She started to pull away slowly as she leaned back into the seat.

Of course! She's thinking of Hikaru. That BASTARD! He's ruined her. He's made her scared of the rest of us. I refuse to have her wonder about what I might do next. She deserves to be treated as a princess. My girlfriend will never have any concerns over my actions. If you love someone, they need to enjoy being in your presence.

I gave her a big smile, let go of her face, and backed away. She calmed down right away. I was right. I never let her see that pervert again.

We continued to talk about the games and plan the game day at the Club. She was talking like she was coming back when it opened! My darling Haruhi back in the Host Club where she belongs…with me.

.

xXx

.

There were many different trains of thought while driving home from Tamaki's…

 **Mori and Honey** :

"Those were fun games, Takashi. Haru-chan was so cute enjoying them."

"Yes. Tamaki can come up with some strange ideas." Watching Haruhi and Mitsukuni enjoy themselves was entertaining. I'm not sure playing the games was.

"It will be fun to play those games with the ladies at the Club. The winner can eat cake!"

"It would be interesting to see if they enjoy them like we did." Playing the games with the girls…I hope that provides a break from the silly chatter.

"Takashi, what are you thinking?"

My mind must have wandered. "I want to know what Haruhi and Tamaki discussed on Wednesday. Like magic, she suddenly has a power over him. He was able to take a joke directed at him. He spoke at a normal volume. She calmed him down almost instantly. He didn't hide in a corner. It was bizarre."

Mitsukuni gave me an appraising glance, "I agree. It's a very sudden change in Tama-chan. Haru-chan is the only person that could have that effect. Her closeness to him when she held his face…I was jealous. She's never done that to me."

"Hnn," I was jealous too. I must remember what a pleasant time Haruhi and I had last night and keep telling myself, 'slow and steady wins the race'.

 **Kaoru** : The boss sure was acting weird. Haruhi all of a sudden turned into the 'Boss whisperer'. When did that happen? Just what did they do Wednesday? Did he hypnotize her? Did she hypnotize him? He was so different. Like he had more confidence in himself. I'm not sure I like that – it makes him stronger competition.

I'm glad the Boss talked me into coming. He said Haruhi wanted me there. It's hard to deny her.

What's going to happen to Hikaru? Kyoya-senpai and I are going to discuss it tomorrow evening, after all the test results are back. I knew he was having problems with this whole situation, but I didn't think he would do something like that.

She flinched when I accidently touched her during Pictionary. I'm not even sure she was aware she did it. I certainly was. My brother did that. My brother made her fear me. Is it just me, or any guy? Oh, Haruhi, I'm so sorry.

 **Kyoya** : That didn't seem productive at all. That stupid Chutes and Ladders game was ridiculous. How can anyone learn something from a game that is pure chance? It figures Tamaki won. He operates on pure chance and no plans.

I enjoyed playing Jenga with Haruhi. It was quite a contest. She challenges me on many levels: intellectually, conversationally, competitively, and, surprisingly enough, emotionally. It's harder to keep my mind free of emotions when she's around.

I'm surprised she's welcomed me back so quickly. I didn't think saving her from something as simple as a forced kiss would redeem me in her eyes. It was only two nights ago; her gratefulness could wear off soon as she remembers all that I did to her. I need to hold to the plan to stay in her good graces. And, the plan to keep her from besting any more of my grades.

I'm being pulled in two directions…one by my father with the need to control Haruhi, and the other by her, needing to be honest and stay on her good side. The tightrope is incredibly thin and high. How do I satisfy my Father without Haruhi finding out I'm manipulating her? How do I fulfill my Father's orders without controlling Haruhi? I don't see a way to do both without ruining one relationship or the other.

.

xXx

.

Golden eyes approached her. Red hair and a devil smile. Closer and closer. Hands reaching out and grabbing her, forcing her against a wall. Full lips coming down hard on hers – demanding, dominating. Forcing her mouth open, plundering tongue entering. Hands squeezing.

All she could hear were her own screams in her head…"NO! NO! NO!" "WHY?" "STOP!"

Kiss becoming more frantic. Hands running down her sides, slowly lifting her shirt. Knee between her legs, holding her to the wall. Hands just about to…

SCREAM! Haruhi jerked out of bed with the scream still on her lips. "That was worse than what actually happened," she panted. Her Dad was working, so she was alone in the house. She burst into tears and hid under the covers.

.

"Oh, Takashi. You play this game so well."

"You make it enjoyable, Haruhi."

I couldn't help it. I couldn't control it. I slowly bent down, intent on kissing her, giving her plenty of time to say 'no'. I was just about to make contact with her soft, pink lips when she said, "Are you going to answer that, Takashi?"

"What?"

"Takashi, your phone is ringing."

I woke up suddenly to my cell phone ringing. Why was someone calling this late at night and ruining such a great dream?

"Hello?"

"Mori-senpai…I'm so sorry to wake you up."

"Haruhi?" Her voice was trembling, she sounded scared to death. Did something happen?

"Maybe I shouldn't have called. I'm sure you have to practice early in the morning. Please, go back to sleep and forget I called."

"Wait! Haruhi! It's OK. Why are you calling? Is something wrong?" She was always so independent. Something that I found both endearing and frustrating. She sounded so small, so scared.

"I'm sorry, Mori-senpai. I had a nightmare about Hikaru and needed someone to talk to. I don't want to be a burden, but I know you would be able to help." Me? She thought of me as someone that could help? I took a deep breath to steady myself - I feel gooey again.

"What do you need me to do?" I'll do anything you need, just ask.

"I just want to talk for a few minutes…calm down. Replace my dream with other thoughts so I can go back to sleep."

"Do you need me to come over? We can talk there."

"No, phone is fine."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I'm not sure. Just not Hikaru." There was a pause while I allowed her to gather her thoughts. "What do you think about the idea of a game day in the Host Club?"

I gave her my opinion and mentioned some suggestions that will make it work better. She told me about Tamaki's ideas that they talked about on the drive to her apartment. She started to sound better.

We laughed at Kyoya's hatred of Chutes and Ladders and the joke we pulled on Tamaki during UNO.

I could hear her starting to yawn and asked, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. I think I can go back to sleep. Thank you so much, Mori-senpai. This was just what I needed."

"You're welcome, Haruhi. Sleep well."

.

I'm surprised she called me and not Kyoya. She seemed to forgive him too quickly. Rescuing her from Hikaru definitely put him on the path of forgiveness. The question is…will he stay on that path or will she find out something else he manipulated. There have to be other things he's playing with behind the scenes.

I'm honored to respect my Father, and have his respect returned for me. I couldn't live in Kyoya's family. No honor. All back-stage dealings. I know Haruhi knows this; I must work towards discouraging her from Kyoya.

I feel like I'm walking on eggshells around her. So far, so good, but one false move and I could cause a flashback or drive her away from me. The research I've been doing seems to work. I was shocked and disgusted with the amount of sexual assault out there. The things the victims go through…

.

xXx

.

It took all my willpower to not throw the phone against the wall. Haruhi had a bad dream and she called Mori-senpai and not ME! I'm the one that rescued her from that perverted twin.

I thought things were going well. I thought I was being rehabilitated in her eyes. Then she calls Mori-senpai!

Obviously, I need to step up my plans.

.

xXx

.

 **Sunday** …

Knock – Knock

I opened the door to find Kaoru at my apartment. "Right on time, Kaoru. Come on in." We were going to study for our Chemistry test next week. This also is his make-up hour from last week.

"Thanks for helping me with this, Haruhi. It's hard studying alone." He looked lost. I'm sure he felt lost – his best friend and twin wasn't with him. While I am furious with Hikaru right now, I know Kaoru needs him. "And, thanks for insisting I came to Tamaki-senpai's house yesterday. I really needed that."

"You're welcome. It wouldn't have been the same without you. Come, sit. I'll make tea and we can get started."

Sitting down with tea, we started on the last set of worksheets that were due before the test. Once done with those, we reviewed the chapters.

Towards the end of the hour, Kaoru put his pencil down and turned to me, "Haruhi…I'm so sorry about what Hikaru did to you. I feel terrible that my twin would do something like that." I was surprised to find tears in his eyes. This wasn't his fault.

I took him in my arms and let him cry on my shoulder. Stroking his hair, I tried to reassure him, "It's OK, Kaoru. It's not your fault. I know I was angry at you when it happened, but I've done some thinking and have let that go. You did what you thought was best to address the situation."

I could still hear sobs and continued to pet his hair, "If you hadn't called someone to protect me, I'm not sure what would have happened."

"I'm so sorry. It's my fault it happened," he wailed.

I grabbed his hair and gave it a light tug to get his attention – he gasped loudly. "No! Don't think that way. Without you, anything could have happened."

He pulled back and looked in my eyes. I smiled sadly at him and continued, "You need to let this guilt go. He did this to me, not you. You are going to have to be strong for your brother – he'll need you as the repercussions come. He'll need you as the second half of his world. He'll need your strength."

Kaoru pulled himself out of my arms and packed up his books and notes. "Thank you, Haruhi. I needed you to tell me that." He put his bag over his shoulder and sighed, "I should get going. Our hour is over."

I couldn't let him leave like this. I walked over and gave him a hug and emphasized, "Call me anytime if you need to talk about this. You and Hikaru let me into your world, and if I can keep you from suffering, I'll do what it takes. We're good friends, Kaoru. Please, don't forget that."

"Thanks. I will call if I need you." He pulled out of the hug and put his shoes on. "I'll see you tomorrow morning for scheduling." He waved as he got in his limo.

.

Did that just happen? Haruhi comforted me. She held me in her arms and let me cry on her shoulder. It was amazing. She even gave me a hug on my way out the door.

Those things she said, she meant them. She really has forgiven me and offered to do what she could to help me through this. I guess, in a way, we were both sucker-punched by Hikaru.

Is it wrong that I was completely turned on when she yanked my hair? All I wanted to do then was to push her on the floor and kiss her. But, of course, I didn't. We aren't ready for that. She's not ready for that. How would that have been any different than what Hikaru did? I can sympathize a little more with him now. I can control myself, while he's always had problems.

Damn, that turned me on.

.

xXx

There she goes with Kasanoda. They are probably going to lunch and then study – seems to be their Sunday routine.

I'm getting tired of this park. I wish I could be closer to her. Sometimes it feels dishonest to be watching her like this, but I want to protect her.

.

"Haruhi? Is something wrong? You're not eating your noodles." She was staring off into space like the world was on her shoulders.

It seemed she had to drag her eyes away from space and look at me. "Sorry, Ritsu. So many things have happened in the last few weeks. I guess they are finally all catching up with me. I haven't had time to process everything and determine how I feel and how it all fits together."

I can help her. She tells me more than anyone else. "Well, eat your lunch before it gets cold and give me an example. Maybe I can help."

In between bites of noodles, she tries to explain, "One thing I've noticed is that I've become more touchy-feely. We hold hands, sit by your koi pond, and I find myself hugging the guys and holding their hands too. It's weird – I never did that before. I always shied away from their touch, but now I'm the instigator. I don't get it." She was actually confused. Sometimes I wonder about her denseness. It's plain to me.

"Look at it this way…when you cringed away from their physical contact before, it was because it wasn't welcome, correct?" She nodded. "Now you've stood up for yourself and told them that non-consensual crap isn't welcome. You made them feel like idiots with their behavior. Because they've stopped, you want to show them you're in control of how they are with you. Another way of showing them who's boss. Does that make sense?"

Haruhi sat there digesting what I just told her. She obviously hadn't looked at it that way before.

"I think I understand what you are saying, Ritsu. Even though it was unwanted, I now miss the contact I had with my friends. Is that it?"

"Sorta, but not really. You're also making sure they know you're in charge. And you are wanting that contact more now that you are repairing your friendships."

"Are you sure you want to be a yakuza heir? You'd do great as a therapist. You sound so professional."

"Yeah, well, that was my one insight for the day. I'm back to the old Ritsu now. It's a good thing too. I couldn't stand listening to other people's problems all day."

"Thanks…I won't bother you with my issues anymore." She gave me an ironic smile, and I picked up on the joke.

"Hey – it's different when it's friends. I know when I have problems, you'll return the favor." We laughed at that and ate in companionable silence for a while.

"Ritsu? Do you need me to return the favor? Is something wrong?" Her concern was real. Having her for a friend is one of the best things that has ever happened to me.

"Pops has been acting weird. He's been introducing me to several of his associates' daughters. He wants me to try dating them."

"Them?"

"Well, one at a time, Haruhi. I'm not a dog!"

She burst out laughing at that, "No, Ritsu, you're not. You are respectful, attentive, honest, loyal, and a lot of fun. Any one of them would be lucky to date you."

"But, I don't want to date them. I want to date you." Crap! Didn't mean to say it that way. Sometimes I just blurt things out when she's around. She really messes with my head.

"I know you do, Ritsu." She reached over and put her hand on mine, "But we've discussed this. I'm not ready to date now, and I don't know when I will be.

"Maybe you should try taking one of them out on a date. You never know what could happen. She could end up being the one and put me to shame." Is she kidding? She's the best – all the rest are just cheap imitations.

"It couldn't cause that much harm, I guess." I squirmed in my seat, "I'll try it, but only one date!" This will show her that I've met other chicks and they aren't better, they aren't even close. That would make her more likely to date me. Right?

"One date it is. Maybe it will go so well that you'll want a second. Don't eliminate that possibility off-hand. You never know what could happen."

Wow – there's that amazing smile again. My knees are shaking.

"Eat up, Ritsu. We still have to study!"

.

xXx

.

This has been a strange week.

All that stuff with Tamaki-senpai. He's always driving me nuts with his over-the-top attitude. It is so annoying and does make me nervous at times. I just want to push him away when he's like that. I learned more about his childhood and am even more sure that he does that to compensate for the sadness and isolation he had as a kid. He doesn't have to act that way now. He has real friends and we support him no matter what. I think I'm getting through to him and he's slowly getting better. He needs constant reinforcement.

As for Hikaru, I'm still scared of him and what could have happened. I'm still having those dreams. I surprised myself by calling Mori-senpai instead of Kyoya-senpai. He should have been the logical and emotional choice, since he stopped Hikaru. But, after I calmed down and was able to come out from under the covers, all I could think of was Mori-senpai. He's so much more of a protector in my eyes. He's never betrayed me or manipulated me, like Kyoya-senpai did. I'll always be grateful to Kyoya-senpai for rescuing me, but do good things really cancel out the bad? How do I know he's not still manipulating me somehow in the dark? How can I ever trust that he won't do it again? It's too ingrained into his personality. Mori-senpai would never do anything like that to me.

And these outings to repair our friendships…they are weird. Am I going crazy or do they feel more like dates than friends hanging out? An amusement park, street fair, fancy dinner, night club? Looking back, they all seem like things a couple would do and less like friends hanging out.

I did things like these with Ritsu, and he wants to date. Did he want to go out that first weekend? Has he been thinking about me that way for that long? That can't mean the same thing about Honey-senpai, Kaoru, and Tamaki-senpai. I'm not going to think about Hikaru. That night doesn't count for many reasons.

The guys in the club are (or are at least becoming again) my friends. That's it, friends. But, wait – both Honey-senpai and Kaoru asked me if I wanted a boyfriend. What is going on? Am I being paranoid? I have to be – why would any of them think about me that way.

Mori-senpai is the only one who treated our outing as friends hanging around. Surprisingly, I had the best time with him. The Morinozuka library was the only place I went that was suited to me. Mori-senpai thought about what I wanted to do, rather than do something that he thought he could make fun for me. That's real friendship.

I think I need to change the rules tomorrow when we schedule. We need to do something that isn't 'date-like'. We're friends – we need to act like it.

.

xXx

.

"He did WHAT?" Ootori Yoshio was yelling into his phone. "You're telling me that he is in MY Black Onion Squad's solitary cell right NOW!" He was standing up behind his desk, looking like he was going to have a brain aneurism. "I need details – TONIGHT!"

He slammed down the phone. That boy! What is he thinking? He'll regret this…so much.

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:** More fluff than I think I've written before. I enjoyed writing the game part, but it wasn't as funny as I hoped for. I kept messing with it until I realized I'm just not funny. You're getting the best I could do.

Anyone have suggestions for other games they can play? Something silly?

Ritsu having insight – I wanted him to point that out to her, him being from the outside of the group. The first version really did have him sounding like a therapist, the rewrite is better. Having him say something serious and keeping him in character was harder than I thought. I don't think I quite did it.

Another long chapter – This is the longest yet, breaking the 7K mark. Many of you say you like it that way, so be careful what you wish for.

.

 **Next Chapter** : Second week of Host Club being closed. More Renge. More friend activities. Answers about Hikaru. And a curve ball.

.


	41. Chapter 41 - No Dates

**Author's Note** : Whether you've been with me from the beginning or have jumped on along the way – I appreciate every follow, fav, and review. And suggestion and constructive criticism. I'm glad you are still reading.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfic; I'd be writing more of the real thing.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 4/15/2018**

 **Trigger Warnings:**

 **Chapter 41: No Dates**

.

 **Monday:**

"Kyoya, why are we here early? It shouldn't take us this long to schedule the week?"

"We need to discuss Hikaru, Tamaki. I wanted to update everyone on his mental state and what's going to happen."

I sat there, quiet, wondering if this felt as surreal to everyone else as it did to me. Getting ready to discuss someone who hurt me and broke my trust clinically, almost in the abstract. This person who had been an integral part of our lives. I didn't want to be here.

"Kaoru and I have had him evaluated by therapists and doctors. They determined that he had become clinically obsessed with Haruhi, and by the time he took action on Thursday night, he had no concept what he was doing was wrong. He's suffering from a personality disorder brought on by extreme social isolation." Kyoya-senpai paused here to let it all sink in. He looked around the table to judge everyone's reaction.

Mori-senpai was hard to read, but I could see the pity in his eyes. Honey-senpai had tears running down his face and was looking at me in sympathy. Tamaki-senpai was doing an excellent job of not coming unglued. I gave him a small smile of encouragement and he nodded at me. Kaoru was staring at his hands clasped in his lap. I could see the tears falling and landing on them. He's going to have the hardest time with this, even harder than me.

"Kaoru and I have decided that he needs to be committed to a mental health facility to undergo treatment. This is a medial issue, not a criminal one. I discussed this with Haruhi last night and she agrees. No charges will be filed. We all want to see him well again. We all want him back healthy.

"He's been admitted to an Ootori facility that guarantees anonymity. We've contacted the Chairman and requested an extended leave of absence from school due to medical issues. He was not given any details."

Suddenly, Kaoru started sobbing and ran to the bathroom.

I can't stand to see him in pain, especially over this. This is not his fault. "Kaoru, wait!" I yelled as I got up and followed him.

.

I have no idea what's going through his mind, maybe pure grief. I held Kaoru and let him cry himself out. It didn't take long, he had probably cried all night.

"Haruhi, what am I going to do without him? We have no idea how long he's going to be away." His hands were fisted in my blazer; he was clinging to me like a life-line.

"It will be excruciating to get through, but you will. You need to live minute by minute. Don't think about the future; focus on the present. It's the only thing you can affect."

Kaoru pulled back and looked at me, "Thank you, Haruhi. I couldn't do this without you."

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't be going through this if I wasn't around." He started to reply, but I cut him off, "Wash your face and let's get back out there. We have to schedule the week and then get to class. Hikaru would be upset if he found out you were skipping."

.

"Let's get this scheduling over with," we all turned at looked at them as they came back to the table. Kaoru looked terrible and Haruhi's jacket was damp and wrinkled. Seems they are going to band together to get through this. It's what they both need.

"Before we start, I want to discuss what we are doing during these outings," Haruhi jumped in. "While I enjoyed spending time with each of you last week, the places we went felt awkward. They felt more like couple's things rather than friend things – at least some of them did.

"We are supposed to be rebuilding our friendships. Activities need to allow discussion, interaction, and be mundane. Taking me someplace impressive is not an indicator of our day-to-day friendship. I want to approve what we'll be doing prior to going. You don't have to figure it out today, just let me know the day of."

That sounded reasonable. Looking at all the things we did last week, mine was the only 'friends' thing. I thought she'd enjoy it, not hoping she'd enjoy something just because I was there. The joy on her face seeing all those books was worth it. Not that I minded the reading idea – it's one of my favorite pastimes.

"We need to get this done before class. Mori-senpai, will you keep track again? And, this time we stick to the original time schedule, except for Honey-senpai. He needs to make up his hour."

It was much quicker this time. When we were done, I had a final schedule.

Monday – Kaoru

Tuesday – Me

Wednesday – Tamaki

Thursday – Kyoya

Friday – Honey

Saturday – Kendo Competition

Sunday – no activity

Everyone seemed surprised that Haruhi wanted to include Kyoya, but it made sense. Until she had enough time to reflect on his past actions, she would see him as the 'hero'.

.

xXx

.

"Good morning, Renge-chan," I greeted as I helped her out of her limo.

"Good morning, Haruhi-kun"

I gave her a red rose and kissed her cheek. I walked her to class with my arm around her shoulders.

This is really getting old – am I done with this yet?

.

xXx

.

"What did you do in class this morning, Haruhi?" We were sitting at our regular table in the dining hall for lunch.

"Nothing much, just reviewed for our Chem test on Wednesday."

Shit – that's right. Chem test. I got a perfect score on that one. Will my father be furious if she ties me? Probably. I don't have my time with her until Thursday, so I can't mess her up that way. Plan B?

"Good Luck. I remember that one being easy." It was a nightmare. Hopefully she won't study like crazy.

"Well, of course it was easy for you Kyoya-senpai."

"Kaoru, you're second in your class. It shouldn't be a problem."

"Either way, I'm still going to study. Who knows, it could have changed since last year." Dammit, Haruhi. Relax for once.

.

"Mori-senpai, I'm excited to attend your Kendo competition this Saturday. I've never been to one."

"I'm glad you are coming, Haruhi. It will be good to have all of you there."

"Me too, Mori-senpai?"

I reached and put my arm around Renge's shoulders and leaned in, "No. This relationship is fake. Remember? We only have to interact at school." I gave her a kiss on the temple and went back to the conversation.

I heard her mumble, "This sucks," under her breath. I definitely agree.

.

"I'm scheduled for tonight, Haruhi. Will you come over and try on dresses for me?"

Kaoru cornered me in-between afternoon classes. "Dress-up? You know I hate that."

"Please?" His face showed desperation. Without Hikaru and his parents, he's completely alone in that house.

"OK, but we have to stick to the time limit."

"No problem. And, we'll find something for you to wear to the Kendo competition."

"It's going to have to come out of your closet – the team includes Ouran students. I have to be a guy.

"Crap – I forgot."

.

xXx

.

I picked up Haruhi for our fashion time. We were going to eat dinner too – her father had the afternoon shift and would be coming home while she was gone.

"I had the chefs make sushi! There will be fancy tuna!" I told her. She was a little off – only one guess needed to figure it out. Maybe if we don't talk about it, tonight won't be so bad.

"Yum. Thank you, Kaoru. You didn't have to go to the trouble."

"No trouble – I just told them to make it. That's what kitchen staff is for."

"Rich Bastard." She turned and smiled at me…her full wattage smile…her natural smile. The one that reaches her beautiful, chocolate eyes. Tonight might be OK.

.

"Dinner was great, Kaoru." We were walking up to the design and changing rooms. I really didn't want to do this, but I know it will make him feel better. He looks so lost. "Just how many dresses am I trying on? And, why do I never get to try on pants? Women wear pants, you know."

"They do, but I only design dresses." He paused then continued sheepishly, "There should only be about 20 dresses."

"Twenty? Are you kidding me?" He gave me a smirk and kept walking.

"Hey…If I have to try those on, then you have to try on stuff too."

That surprised him, "What? We don't design for men. There's nothing to try on."

"You've got more clothes than a department store in your closet – try on the ones that best matches the dress."

I could see the gears spinning in his head, then an evil smile. "You're on. We'll have to move to my room so we're near the closet."

"Whatever. Let's get this over with."

.

"Kaoru, are you insane?! You look ridiculous!" I was laughing so hard I had collapsed on the floor. I wasn't even worried about the dress I was wearing.

"What, you don't like it?" I dissolved into even more maniac laughter. He was wearing all stripes…and none of them matched. Green with white striped pants, yellow with blue striped shirt, orange with purple striped socks. And, of course, the stripes were all going different ways horizontal, vertical, and diagonal. He looked so obnoxious. "But, Haruhi, I have to wear stripes. They go with your polka-dots."

"Kaoru, my dress is black and pink. You're not even wearing any of those colors!"

"Yea, but I look great, don't I?"

I finally managed to drag myself up off the floor and admitted, "You do. Somehow you look good in anything." Why is he blushing? He's handsome; all the guys are, so what?

"Next outfit!"

.

"We look great together don't we, Haruhi?"

"Yes, we could pass as sisters." We were both giggling like crazy. He had tried on one of the dresses. "That black silk dress with the deep V in the front and completely backless will get you any date you want, Kaoru!"

"Hey, you forgot to mention my stunning legs!"

"I'm sorry – how could I have forgotten. Those heels show them off perfectly!"

.

"Thanks for doing this, Haruhi. I know dressing up is not your favorite thing." We may have forced her into clothes before, but I knew she hated it. I'm glad she chose to do this for me.

"I was glad to. You made it enjoyable by participating. I got some good pictures of you!"

"What? You were taking pictures? Of everything?"

"Yup. I got the stripes, the dress, the PJs, the best of the clashing colors, and your legs with the heels." There was a huge grin on her face. How could she?

"I think we've rubbed off on you. You're becoming quite the trickster." I leaned over her in a mock-threatening manner, "You need to delete those now. You'll ruin my sterling reputation as a designer."

"I think an ad of you wearing a dress you designed would be great! Just think of all the tranny business you could get." She was giggling again. It's such a sweet sound. Totally like a girl. I don't get to hear it often enough.

"Delete them!" I growled.

"Here, you do it." She handed me her phone and I cleared them out of her gallery. They were funny, but not necessarily something I want out in general circulation. They're something that Kyoya-senpai would publish as revenge for one of our stupid pranks. I gave her back her phone and leaned back to my seat.

I didn't mention the pictures I took of her in my designs. They were just for me.

"Tonight was a lot of fun, Kaoru. If you agreed to dress-up with me, I'd do it again. Just not all the time."

"You got it…just no more pictures," and we both laughed.

.

xXx

.

 **Tuesday:**

"Good Morning, Renge-chan."

"Good Morning, Haruhi-kun."

He gave me a rose and kissed my temple. "I apologize for running late, Renge-chan. I'll make it up to you." He took my hand and we started walking to class.

"Haruhi, how much longer do we have to do this?" I whispered. I'm so sick of this. It's hell to be in a fake relationship with someone you want to be in a real one with. He ignores me except when we're putting on a show. He'll never want to make this real. I just want out!

He leaned over and whispered back in my ear, "I'm not sure. The response, both in texts and rumors is what we were wanting. I'll talk to Kyoya-senpai and see what he thinks."

"Thanks."

.

Classes that morning were so slow. Without Hikaru around, Kaoru was just sitting there. No joking, no bugging me, no notes, no nothing. While I appreciate being left alone to listen to lectures and study, it was weird.

Incoming text to Haruhi:

 **Kasanoda** : Can we have lunch together – Just the 2 of us?

 **Haruhi** : Sure – why?

 **Kasanoda** : I need help with English that's due tomorrow.

 **Haruhi** : OK. Usual table. See you then.

Text to Renge:

 **Haruhi** : I'm eating lunch with Ritsu today. Needs help with English

 **Renge** : OK

 **Haruhi** : Sit with the Hosts and don't look jealous.

.

xXx

.

"Thanks for helping me, Haruhi. I understand that weird grammar and punctuation thing now."

"It took me a while. The way they construct dialogue and the punctuation rules are counterintuitive. Glad I could help."

They didn't see the picture being taken.

.

"Haruhi and Ritsu look cozy over there. I thought we were trying to get rid of him?"

"Calm down, Tamaki. They are just studying."

"Yeah, Tama-chan. They are sitting across from each other and haven't even really looked at each other. Haru-chan is helping him with his English."

"He's right, Tamaki. We want to keep them from dating, but I'm not sure we can break up their friendship."

"That should be a priority, Kyoya. He's hanging out with my girlfriend."

"Tamaki, cut it out with that shit. It's going to give me a migraine."

"Be quiet, Renge's coming back."

.

At the end of lunch, a text went out to a large group of the high school. Picture with Haruhi and Kasanoda eating lunch.

Text reading: "Trouble in paradise? Haruhi eats with Kasanoda, not Renge."

Several members of the club looked at their phones and cursed silently.

Renge hit 'reply all' and texted: "I'm proud that my Haruhi-kun is so smart that people want his help with their school work. Grow up!"

.

xXx

.

During one of our breaks, Haruhi and I stood in the hallway, holding hands.

Suddenly he used a clear voice that all around us could hear to ask me, "Renge-chan, would you like to study with me in the library after classes today? Studying together will help for the Chem test tomorrow."

What? Really? I didn't know about this plan. I whispered, "Is this for real?"

"Yes. Damage control after that picture with Ritsu. I really wasn't thinking about that when I agreed to lunch. Although your reply helped a lot."

In a louder voice I answered, "Yes, Haruhi-kun. I'd love to study with you."

.

We met in the library after classes and picked a table out in the open. Studying with Renge wasn't that bad. She's had decent marks in Chem so far, and we were able to quiz each other.

I'm not that nervous about that test tomorrow. Kyoya-senpai did say it was easy…

As we were wrapping up our study session, another text came out.

Picture: Haruhi and Renge studying – holding hands across the table.

Text: Lovebirds studying. Much more intimate than with Kasanoda at lunch today.

.

xXx

.

"Mori-senpai, are you sure I won't distract you at your kendo practice?" She's so sweet. Always concerned about others.

"I compete in front of thousands at Nationals. You won't distract me. I didn't realize you were interested in kendo."

"I wasn't before I met you, but we're friends and friends should support each other's interests. Besides, it feels more personal being able to watch you. I'll get to know you even better going to your competitions."

Did she really just say that? She's wants to learn about kendo because of me? That's great, but it doesn't mean anything romantic. She's right – it's what friends do.

.

"Haruhi, this is my brother, Satoshi. I've asked him to sit with you and answer any questions you might have about kendo. He's a high-level competitor also."

"Satoshi-san, you don't have to sit with me if you should be practicing for the competition too."

I can totally see what my brother sees in her. She's hot, even dressed as a guy. I smiled at her assumption and clarified, "I won't be in this competition. I sprained my wrist last week and it won't be healed until after."

"Oh, I'm sorry that happened. I'm sure you would have done well."

"You bet – any chance to kick Taka's ass is great. He should have no problem winning without me there to keep him down."

The puzzled look on her face made me laugh. I just couldn't hold it in. Taka was giving me a glare that could kill. "I'm kidding Haruhi-senpai. He always kicks my ass. But," I gave Taka a punch in the arm, "I'm getting better. It won't be long before I can beat him."

"Dream on," Taka commented in his typical flat voice. "I need to get started. I'll see you after, Haruhi."

"Thanks, Mori-senpai."

I took her over to some benches to watch. She'd obviously done some research and her questions weren't stupid.

I did my best to talk Taka up, "Taka's mentioned you before, several times."

"Really?" There was that puzzled face again.

"Yes, really. You must be good friends for him to invite you to a practice. You're the first he's ever brought." Now she's blushing – so cute!

"He also told me your secret." When that scared look crossed her face, I rushed to reassure her, "Don't worry. I'll never tell. I know Taka thinks it's honorable the way you insist on paying your debt. So do I."

"Thank you, Satoshi-san. I had no idea he mentioned me at home."

"He only talks about the people that are important to him." That blush just got darker. My work here is done – I should back off before I lay it on too thick.

.

"You seem nervous, Mori-senpai. I thought practice went well – you shouldn't be worried about Saturday."

She thinks I'm worried about a competition. A competition? Yes, I always take them seriously, but I haven't been so worried about one that I let it show in years. I'm nervous about what Satoshi could have said to her. He's a loose cannon, but I didn't want her to just sit there.

"Practice did go well, Haruhi. I was just concerned you were bored."

"No, Senpai," she reached out and put one of her tiny hands on my knee. "I wasn't bored. It was fascinating to watch. I had done some research, and Satoshi's guidance was helpful." She gave me a glowing smile, "I was definitely not bored."

"So, Satoshi behaved himself? He can be a bit of a goof."

"Thank you for having him sit with me. He commentated the sparing and clarified different rules. He was quite helpful."

Darn – that doesn't really tell me what he said. But, she's blushing. Why would she do that? Was it something that Satoshi said? I'll get it out of him when I get home.

.

xXx

.

I thought my father was furious the last time I was here in his office. He was hiding it well, but his ears were red. That means rage. What was I in for now? The bruises on my face were finally fading.

"Kyoya, do you know why you're here."

"No, Sir."

"I have been informed by my security head that you used a security squad last Thursday and had one of the Hitachiin twins in detention over the weekend."

So, that was it… "Yes, Sir."

"Do you have an explanation as to why you are using MY Black Onion Squad for your personal pleasure?" He stared at me and flashed his glasses. He had to know what I needed them for. He doesn't ask a question like that without already knowing the answer.

"I'm sure Chief Kondo already reported the reason…Sir." He's already in a rage. Maybe I can force a mistake out of him. I'm walking on broken glass with this tactic. One way or another, I'll get hurt.

He raised a brow at me and waited, not very patiently, for me to elaborate. I just stood there, no emotion on my face. A game of flinch. I wouldn't win even if I won this game.

Surprisingly, he spoke first, "This is about that…commoner again," he spit out with a huge amount of contempt. "Apparently you saved her from being attacked."

"Yes, Sir," might as well not deny it.

"That commoner isn't worth the effort. You shouldn't be wasting any time on her. You should have let her get what's coming to her."

Haruhi is worth any effort! What's coming to her? I'm going to marry her, and she will be the head of my legal department. She'll have my children. She'll be the perfect wife. How can he think that?

I stood there, not reacting. Any response would be uncontrolled.

"The Hitachiin twin is in one of our mental hospitals. Why is he being punished at all? She's just a commoner."

Shit. Why do you think, you idiot? He can't get away with assaulting Haruhi!

"As one of the heirs of the Hitachiin family, it was best to admit him into a facility that guarantees anonymity rather than face public scrutiny. The Chairman, as the provider of her scholarship, has a personal stake in Miss Fujioka and might insist on prosecution. By having Hikaru committed, we protect both the Hitachiin and Suoh names along with Ouran. Surely this action has merits. They will owe us."

An uncomfortable silence fell. I couldn't fidget or be impatient. It was another test. I calculated ten minutes passed.

"The end result is satisfactory. However, the commoner should no longer be part of your concerns except to keep her from besting your marks.

"You're dismissed."

Walking back to my room, I was thankful I left the office without physical contact. That backhanded slap last week was stepping over the line for him. I've never seen him give that punishment out to anyone, not even my mother.

My prepared justification mollified him. I need to stay below his radar from now on. He's becoming unpredictable.

.

xXx

.

 **Wednesday:**

"Haruhi, my darling, how was your Chemistry test today?"

Kaoru and Renge rolled their eyes and groaned.

"It wasn't that bad, Tamaki-senpai. However, Kyoya-senpai," she turned to me with an annoyed face, "it was not as easy as you said." Good. Hopefully, she won't score perfect.

"Well, Haruhi, it was easy for me," I said condescendingly.

"Everything is easy for you, Senpai, but I suspect it's because you study harder than any of us." The expression on her face clearly said, 'got you'. How did she know that? I take great care to show the world I know everything with little effort.

.

xXx

.

"Tamaki-senpai, I agreed to go with you tonight under certain conditions." We were in his limo, headed to the Modern Art Museum. "I want to clarify them. First, you must keep your voice down. Everyone here deserves the respect to enjoy the art without interruption. Second, the only contact allowed is holding hands. And, third, this must be educational. We are getting a guide book and learning about Modern art and the specific artists."

"I know, but Haruhi…I want to have fun at the museum."

"Senpai, you are starting to whine again. Please stop. Begging is beneath you." I looked at his puppy eyes and told myself they didn't affect me. I repeated it several times. "If we can't enjoy ourselves under these rules, I worry about what it will take to make you happy. I'm here, you're here, and we're doing something new and educational. There is absolutely no reason why we shouldn't have fun. You need to reflect on how you define it."

The car pulled up and he helped me out. "I'll try, Haruhi. I'll try for you."

"Try for yourself, Senpai. This is for your benefit."

.

"Haruhi, look at that one," I called, pulling her along by her hand. I was suddenly met with resistance. Turning I saw that she had stopped and braced herself to stop me. "What's wrong?"

"Senpai, take a breath and think about what you did right after you saw that specific piece of art." She had a stern expression and I could tell I'd done something wrong.

After about 30 seconds I realized. "I spoke too loudly and pulled your arm. I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology, Tamaki-senpai." She smiled encouragingly, "That was a huge step forward. You realized what had happened and apologized right away. I'm proud of you."

She's proud of me? My girlfriend is proud of ME! I almost grabbed her up in a hug but remembered I shouldn't. She caught my movement and gave me a look of encouragement, "See – you just stopped yourself before you hugged me. That's excellent, Tamaki-senpai."

.

"Did you enjoy the museum, Haruhi?" He was asking like he thought I'd say no.

"Yes, I did, Tamaki-senpai." He did so well, he deserves a big smile and more encouragement. "I had a wonderful time. We learned a lot about Modern art, we made jokes about the pieces, you were a perfect gentleman, and, above all, it was friendly.

"You've always been so fast to go hide in your corner, that you never took the time to listen and understand why I made the comment I did. You just ran to your corner and moped. Now that you are listening and being more like you, aren't you happier?"

He took several minutes considering what I said. I was just about to ask again when he spoke up, "Yes, I am happier. I find I'm taking things less personally and enjoying my friends more. I would never have been able to see the humor in that card game joke if it hadn't been for you."

"I meant it when I said I was proud of you. And I mean it when I say that you are fun to be around and turning into a good friend."

I totally mean it. I never thought that just slowing him down, talking to him calmly, and reinforcing it every time would work. Breaking down his candy coated exterior just seemed too hard. We've made so much progress in a week; he's actually not annoying to be around.

"Thank you, Haruhi. I'm so happy! Can I please give you a hug?" Puppy eyes again! At least he isn't whining.

"Of course, Senpai." I leaned over, and we hugged each other.

.

xXx

.

Lots of thinking going on that night…

 **Haruhi** : I can't decide if I should even tell my dad about Hikaru. It's over. He's getting the help he needs. I'm still having the nightmares, but I'm sure those will go away on their own.

I've kept him up to date on all the outings with the guys. I just told him Hikaru took me to a night club.

It will just make him crazy. I don't want to transfer now. I feel like I'm just starting to get through to those guys. Our friendships are building and I'm having fun with them, not wanting to hide every time they want to do something.

 **Kaoru** : Extreme social isolation. If Hikaru suffers from that, don't I too? Why do I feel relatively normal compared to him? He's my brother, my twin. We've shared EVERYTHING! Why don't we share this? He's on his own in that hospital and I'm on my own here in this mansion. Won't he need my presence to get through this? How can I support him if I can't be around him?

 **Tamaki** : The museum idea was brilliant. She's becoming so close to me and I'm figuring out some stuff about myself. She's amazing. She's seeing the real Tamaki and pointing it out to me. I can't wait until we are together forever. We're perfect together.

 **Kyoya** : Not sure how she did on the Chem test. I'll have results on Friday. Her Sensei isn't entering them into the computer until then. My new spies are better connected and should beat my father to the info. I'm not sure what advantage a couple of hours will give me. My plans should hold. We'll see.

It never really crossed my mind that with just a little more time to study, Haruhi would become my intellectual equal. That alone proves she and I should be together.

 **Mori** : I wonder if she'll call me again when she's having problems. I read that the aftereffects can last a long time and pop up with different triggers. I want to be her friend first and help her through this. The rest can wait.

I still don't understand why Kaoru called Kyoya instead of me. After everything Kyoya did to her, did to the entire club, why would he want to involve him?

 **Honey** : I'm having a hard time getting a read on Haru-chan. I can tell she's upset about Hikaru. He's gone, I wonder how long her feelings will be affected. I was shocked she saw the 'couples' thing we all did. She's usually so dense about things like that.

And, am I the only one who's notices she's touching us all more lately? Holding hands, hugs, leaning on us. It's weird. I thought she hated that, but now she's initiating it. I'll have to think about why.

 **Yoshio** : I should have a full report on that commoner tomorrow. Kondo better know everything about her or I'll be looking for a new head of security. I'm not sure why I waited this long. She seemed to be an inconsequential piece of dirt Kyoya needed to brush off his shoe, but now she's becoming a thorn in my side. I might just have to deal directly with her if Kyoya can't fix this. What's so special about her that causes him to keep defying me?

.

xXx

.

 **Thursday** :

That afternoon a text was sent to a group of the High School:

Picture: Haruhi and Renge. Haruhi was giving her a rose and kissing her cheek.

Text: So sweet. Don't we all wish we had someone like Haruhi as our boyfriend?

.

xXx

.

"Kyoya-senpai, this was an interesting idea. I rarely come to the city library. Ouran's library is so extensive, outside research is rarely needed." She was gazing around at all the books and the modern design. I was noticing how many commoners were here studying. They all probably attended public schools.

"A change of scenery can freshen your mind and allow more focused studying." She was wearing jean cut-offs and a t-shirt. Nice legs. "With our responsibilities to maintain our class standing, this would benefit us both."

"And how is it beneficial to our education for me to wear a dress like you suggested?"

"I thought you might like the chance to dress more feminine. You always have to dress as a boy at school."

"You forget I dressed that way before I was forced into the Host Club."

I've got to get away from this subject. What am I supposed to say – I wanted to see your legs? That would earn me a slap and sent to the back of the line. The shorts do give me a nice view. I don't like that she defied my request. That can't happen when we're married.

"Over there looks good. It's near the history section and doesn't look too crowded." I lead her over to an isolated table and we unpacked our books.

As she worked on her history assignment, I studied her. I didn't have in-depth knowledge of her study methods. If I'm going to sabotage her, I need to know how. It's incredible the way she can shut out everything else and focus on just the material. I think someone would have to shake her to get her moving if the building was on fire. Her notes are extensive and well organized – they remind me of mine. Full outlines of chapters, annotated with lecture notes and outside sources. One wouldn't need to even read the chapter to pass the test. She could make good money selling copies of her notes to those less studious. Maybe I should mention that? No, maybe the Host Club should sell them? Why turn my back on that profit?

About 45 minutes into our study session, Haruhi put down her pen and looked up at me, "Kyoya-senpai? When can Renge and I be done with this ridiculous fake relationship?"

I wasn't really expecting that. I knew they both hated it, but I thought they'd go along for a while longer. "Until the goals are met."

"But, they are met. The pictures have been fine. The texts both Renge and I have received are supportive. There hasn't been any serious mention of me with another host. I think it's over."

"Interest needs to die down. There have been several pictures this week – and they weren't sent by Kaoru. If you two all of a sudden end the relationship, it will cause a new wave of gossip. If you wait until your relationship is considered 'normal' then ending it won't be news." It's been fun to watch the two of them fumble around as a fake couple. Haruhi can't stand to be in the same room with Renge, and Renge wants it to be real. As long as it doesn't spiral out of control, I'm looking forward to seeing what happens next.

"The more time I spend with her the more chances she has to learn that I'm a girl. Once that happens I can't come back to the Host Club. Is that really what you all want?"

She had a point there. "Don't worry, Haruhi. I have enough on Renge to keep her from exposing your gender. Even if she learns, no one else will."

"Fine, but I hate this fake relationship and want it to be over. It's stupid."

"Yes, it is, but no one else had a better idea."

We studied for about 30 minutes more before she broke my concentration again. "Kyoya-senpai, can we take a break from studying and discuss some things?"

Interesting. "Like what, Haruhi?"

"Why do you feel the need to manipulate everyone behind their backs, rather than just work with them face to face?"

That was blunt – typical Haruhi. Do I treat this as a real conversation or joke about it and hide behind my smirk? After everything that's happened, she deserves the truth. But will it ruin my plans?

"I'm not sure how to answer that question, Haruhi. I'm not sure I want to," she looked angry and confused. "What does it matter anymore?"

"It matters because the whole purpose of spending time with you guys is to repair and grow a real friendship. If you want to have that happen, I need real answers. If you don't, then why are we here?"

"I definitely want that to happen, but after everything, can it?" I mean, really – I've hurt her in so many ways, why would she want to be my friend anyway.

"I'm not sure. After the beach, the debt, the photos, I'm not sure. But then you saved be from whatever Hikaru was going to do. Do current rights make up for past wrongs?"

"That's up to you, Haruhi. You're the one that would need to forgive me."

She contemplated that for a few minutes. Her brain is so agile and deep, just like mine. "Do you want to be forgiven?" Did I? Did I have to be forgiven to reach my objective? She was staring at me with those big eyes. Eyes that could see right through me. Not fair! "For me to forgive you, you'd have to never manipulate me or plan any action behind my back. I'm not sure you could do that."

"I'm not sure I could either." Shock ran across her face and then she looked away, pretending to people-watch.

"Haruhi, look at me." She didn't move. "Please." Her eyes locking on mine again. I should remember to use 'please' more often. It seems to work in so many ways.

"Those traits are engrained. It's the game the wealthy play with each other. It's the way my entire family operates. I've been manipulating people to get what I want since my first nanny. Manipulation and planning behind our backs is the way my Father relates to his children. I've never thought of accomplishing my goals another way." I don't think I can. Working with someone directly allows them to say no. I should never be told no.

"I can't decide if those are excuses or legitimate reasons, Kyoya-senpai. Just because you were brought up one way, doesn't mean you can't realize it is wrong.

"Before Tamaki-senpai, I don't think you ever had friends, just worthy acquaintances that you could use in some manner." How did she know that? "Tamaki-senpai may have started that way, but he broke out of the mold somehow. Still, you manipulate him into doing what you want, rather than discuss it with him. Can you say he's truly your friend?"

Shit. Where is she getting this? Has she stolen my journal? If she can see this, she has the potential to see anything. "Yes, Tamaki is my friend."

"I think you need to reevaluate your definition of friendship, Kyoya-senpai."

She bent her head back over her notes and was gone. Haruhi shut me out just like that. After dropping those bombs right on my head. After making me doubt my relationship with Tamaki. After telling me flat out that I need to change the way I relate to her, and, by implication, the rest of the Host Club.

How can I get what I want from her without controlling her? She'd never give it to me if I asked.

.

xXx

.

 **Friday** :

Sensei returned the Chem tests this morning. Once again, I've proven that I just needed to get the Host Club off my back and I could live up to my full potential. Perfect score! Kyoya-senpai was wrong – it was a hard test, but I had time to study so it didn't matter.

"Kaoru," he turned, with a satisfied look, "how did you do?"

"93! Thanks for studying with me. It really helped," he smiled at me. Seeing that is rare. "How did you do?"

"100. My marks are better since I stepped away from all the Host Club nonsense and started dictating the time I would spend with you guys. I can't lose this scholarship and I need high marks for college admissions and scholarships."

"I'm happy for you, Haruhi." Then I heard him mumble, "As long as you don't desert us." I didn't reply. I wasn't supposed to hear that.

.

xXx

.

"Why are Haru-chan and Renge-chan eating lunch over there by themselves?"

"I asked them to. Just another way to reinforcing their relationship. Things are going well. Hopefully we can end it soon," I explained.

I was distracted. That morning I had received a text from one of my Ouran spies. All it said was '100'. Shit. Haruhi tied my score. My father will know by now. What will I be walking into when I get home?

Another text message with picture came through. Haruhi and Renge eating lunch together. No text, the picture told it all.

.

xXx

.

"Honey-senpai, I'm so excited to see Mori-senpai practice again." We were in his limo driving to the dojo.

"I know you went on Tuesday, but this time you'll have me to talk to. It will be much more fun than sitting alone."

"But, I didn't sit alone. Satoshi-san was with me and explained keno as we watched. He was very helpful."

"That's good, Haru-chan. But, I bet he didn't have cake!"

"No, he didn't – I'm sure you brought some."

"Yes, and strawberries too! We can eat during the breaks – we can't eat in the dojo."

.

"Honey-senpai?"

"Yes, Haru-chan."

"I have a question, but I'm not sure it is appropriate."

"You can ask me anything, Haru-chan. I'll answer if I can." What was coming? This could be really bad or wonderful.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

What? Where did that come from? She's never seen me with any girls except in the Host Club. "No, I don't." How much about this question do I really want to know? "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that last week you were asking me about a boyfriend, and I thought maybe you had a girlfriend and wanted to give me some advice. I couldn't figure out why else you'd be asking."

She had that cute confused look on her face as her fingers twitched on her lap. She was totally nervous right now. But, so was I. That was the only reason she could come up with? How about, I want to be your boyfriend!

"There are several reasons why I could have asked you that, Haru-chan. I might know someone that I wanted to set you up with, or we might be worried about a boyfriend if you came back to the Host Club, or I could have wanted you to be my girlfriend, or I was just curious. Any one of those or more could have been the reason for that discussion."

"Are any of those the real reason why you asked?"

"Yes…"

"Which one?"

"Why? Do you want a boyfriend?"

"Not particularly. I mentioned this before - I've got my hands full with studying, you guys, and my dad. There just isn't room for a commitment to someone else."

"Not even if that someone else was in the Host Club." I almost whispered that. It's the kinda comment you say but really wish they don't hear.

She burst out laughing. "Honey-senpai, that's absurd!" She leaned into me and tears started to flow. "Why on Earth would any of you guys want to date me? None of you feel that way." She continued to laugh, and Takashi looked up towards us. I shook my head, letting him know I'd tell him later.

As the laughter tapered off she caught her breath, "What would any of you want with a commoner like me? I'm not an acceptable girl in any of your social circles."

"Haru-chan, you'd be acceptable and welcome anywhere. You're very special." She blushed, her face turning into a lovely shade of pink. She looks so cute when she blushes.

"Thank you, Honey-senpai. But after having been in this school for this long and seen the way some relationships are formed, I just don't think so.

"People call me 'that commoner' or 'the scholarship student' like I'm less. It's like I'm a curiosity and an amusement. I don't think I want to be in those social circles." She was watching the practice like she didn't want to look me in the eyes. Did she think I saw her that way?

"Haru-chan, you are a commoner and a scholarship student, but those things don't define you. You are also intelligent, funny, beautiful, non-judgmental, kind, interesting, honest, direct, and a good friend. If anyone can't see that, they don't deserve to be around you. It's that simple."

She had turned to me with her soft eyes and seemed to be digesting what I said. "Do you really see all that in me?" The question wasn't shy, just confused.

"Yes, I do. Anyone who truly knows you does." This is getting more serious than I thought it would. Do I really want to be discussing this at a training session?

"Thank you. True complements from friends mean so much." She reached out and took my hand. I've got to figure out why she wants contact with all of us now. If she doesn't see me as anything more than a friend, why is she holding my hand? Just a couple weeks ago, she didn't want anyone touching her.

.

xXx

.

"Kyoya, come in."

I stood there, waiting for the inevitable. I'm sure this is about the Chem test.

"That commoner tied your perfect score on a Chemistry test. Once again, that is unacceptable. Why are you incapable of fulfilling my command?" He was calm and spoke in a businessman's voice. There was something deadly about it.

"I have attempted to sabotage her studying. So far, my efforts have not been successful." That was close to the truth.

"And, yet you studied with her on Thursday evening."

"We went to the library to study. My goal was to break her concentration and keep her from completing her History assignment."

"Were you successful?" I don't like that look in his eyes. It's dangerous. Like he's narrowing in for the kill.

"I believe I was at least partially successful."

"I don't think you are trying hard enough. You're not putting forth your best effort." He stood up and started walking around his desk. Am I going to be hit again? Will it be worse?

"Since my earlier tactics clearly aren't having an impact, we'll just have to try something else. You are not taking this seriously and that must stop. This commoner, this person who dares try to rise above her station, needs to be put in her place.

"Dismissed."

"Father, what are you going to do?" He's already beyond angry, asking shouldn't make it that much worse.

"That is none of your concern anymore. I will be in charge of this now, as you have failed.

"Leave now, Kyoya."

.

xXx

.

Everyone's thoughts were anxious:

 **Kyoya** : What is my Father going to do to Haruhi? Can I protect her from consequences that she doesn't deserve? I should have tried harder. I should have really sabotaged her. If I had been heartless before, she wouldn't be facing my Father's wrath now.

He has so many avenues he can take. He could take away her scholarship, threaten Ranka, threaten her, or worse. I don't want to think about worse.

 **Mori** : Mitsukuni told me about what they discussed. It's fine that she doesn't want a boyfriend now, but that won't discourage the others. If they all continue to fight, I could miss my chance by backing away. She's so special and pure and wonderful. I don't want to miss my chance.

Tomorrow is our group activity and they are coming to the competition. That works for all of them, but not me. She'll just be watching me. I won't get to talk to her. How can I fix that?

 **Kaoru** : Hikaru looked terrible. He's calmer, but that's the medicine. There has been no change in his desperation for Haruhi. It's only been a couple days, but it appears hopeless. He still calls for her. He insists she's his.

I need him to get better. I need him back at home. It's so incredibly lonely without him. No one to talk to, no one to sleep with, no one to keep me smiling. He has to get better. Soon. I can't live without him.

 **Honey** : Our discussion today was strange. She laughed at the idea of any of us being her boyfriend. Of me being her boyfriend. It is really so ludicrous? I know I seem young, but I'm a third-year. I understand about girls. How do I convince her?

 **Tamaki** : My darling Haruhi is becoming even more interwoven into my world. My princess is helping me calm down and see the world differently. She holds my hand and my face. We embrace. Emotionally and physically we are becoming so close. It's heaven.

 **Yoshio** : That little bitch. That commoner. How dare she challenge the Ootori name. She needs to be put in her place. If Kyoya can't do it, I'll see that it's done.

.

xXx

.

And then there are the dreams:

 **Kaoru** : Haruhi holds him and takes his loneliness away

 **Tamaki** : Snuggled on the sofa with Haruhi in Suoh Mansion 2, separate from the world, not needing anyone else

 **Mori** : Married with children, sitting down to dinner, everyone all smiles and stories of their day

 **Honey** : Haruhi, his girlfriend. Picnics, movies, watching him practice, playing with Usa-chan, studying, and eating more cake

 **Kyoya** : Haruhi on his arm at social functions dressed in long, slinky evening gown, morphing into Haruhi in his bed, dressed in leather.

 **Kasanoda** : Sitting with Haruhi at the koi pond. Making out and talking.

 **Hikaru** : Haruhi. Haruhi in his arms, Haruhi returning his kiss, Haruhi laughing with him, Haruhi saying 'I love you, Hikaru', Haruhi dressed in his designs, Haruhi in his lap, Haruhi dancing with him, Haruhi in bed with him. Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi. No one else but Haruhi.

 **Haruhi** : Ecstatic, finding a great sale at the supermarket

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:** Another long one. Broke 8k. Like I said, be careful what you wish for. What do you think Yoshio is going to do? Will Kyoya be able to prevent it?

What about Renge? How much longer do you all want that to go on? I have an endgame in mind. Hope you like it.

I don't know anything about Kendo, which is why I'm not describing it. Hope that's OK.

Couldn't resist the dreams. Hope I didn't go too far. I wanted to show how each guy really felt about her – how they wanted to relate to her. Probably won't do it again or might rarely.

Thanks to everyone who gave a suggestion about Hikaru ( .3; JOfHearts, BossyManda, Kdfe001 – I apologize if I missed anyone. Let me know and I'll correct that). I decided that I wanted him to be redeemable and I couldn't do that from behind bars. So – he's just nuts.

.

 **Next Chapter** : The competition, Kasanoda, Kaoru, and Yoshio's plan starts.

.


	42. Chapter 42 - Competition

**Author's Note** : So, you wanted to know what Yoshio would do? You'll find out the start of it. Thank you for all your reviews and PMs. I appreciate all your help! And thanks to those who just joined this story! Welcome!

Special thanks to JOfHearts – Thanks for helping me write myself out of a corner.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will. But, Mori can teach me kendo anytime.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 4/21/2018**

 **Trigger Warnings: None, really.**

 **Chapter 42: Competition**

.

 **Saturday** :

Honey-senpai picked us all up in his limo for the two-hour drive to Mori-senpai's competition. Mori-senpai was riding with his club, but the rest of us drove together. I'm not sure why I thought it might be boring. Those guys are anything but.

"Haruhi, are actually reading a text book? Haruhi?"

I forced my attention away from the book and looked up, "Yes, Kyoya-senpai. I hoped to get some studying done on the trip."

"Put that away, my darling Haruhi. We're going to play another commoner game!"

"You're kidding, right Boss?" Kaoru spoke up. "We can't play with a board and pieces in the car."

"Ah, but we can play some classic American car games!"

He was getting loud. I put my hand on his arm and whispered, "Volume." He gave me a big 'thank you' smile and quieted down. I looked around the car and saw three sets of astonished eyes.

"I'm going to be sorry I asked this, but what is a classic American car game?" Kyoya reluctantly asked. I could tell he didn't want another repeat of Chutes and Ladders. "There better be some strategy involved in this one."

"Of course there is, Kyoya. This game is called 20 questions." He went on to explain the rules and he thought of something first.

"Is it a person?"

"Yes"

"Is the person female?"

"Yes"

"Haru-chan!"

Tamaki sighed and looked frustrated, but he did keep his voice down, "Honey-senpai, you guessed with only two questions?"

"It would be harder to guess if you didn't pick someone in the car, Tama-chan." Honey-senpai gave a sly smile to Tamaki-senpai. "I'm next. Go!"

"Is it pink?"

"Yes"

"Usa-Chan!"

"Yes, Kaoru – how did you know?"

"Lucky guess," he was trying hard not to laugh. "OK, I'm ready."

"Is it a person?"

"No"

"Is it a place?" 

"Yes"

"The beach?"

"No"

"The Host Club Room?"

"No. Honey-senpai, you have to give the others a chance to guess."

I was sitting next to Kaoru and put my hand on his knee, "A hospital?"

With tears in his eyes, he looked up at me and nodded.

"Tamaki-senpai, we need to stop playing this game," I stated. "Either we find something else that's fun, or we just ride, talk, read, and sleep."

"That's the only game I know. I stopped looking after I found that one – it seemed easy." He looked really disappointed. I know he wanted to have fun on this trip.

"We should discuss the Club opening on Monday," Kyoya suggested. "There are many details to work out before we open our doors again."

"That's a great idea. Our princesses must be welcomed with a grand opening."

.

They discussed board games, menus, cos-plays, and decorations. Kyoya kept track of all the brainstorming in his ever-present black book.

After about an hour of this, Honey turned to Haruhi and asked the question everyone wanted to ask, except they were afraid of the answer. "Haru-chan, are you coming back to the Host Club on Monday?"

Complete silence filled the limo as everyone anxiously waited for her answer.

.

xXx

.

"You understand what you are supposed to do?"

"Yes, Ootori-sama."

My Chief of Security, Kondo, will do what is necessary to put that commoner in her place. Once that's done, I'll decide what to do about Kyoya and his disappointing results.

"She's at a kendo competition today and her father is working starting late afternoon through to midnight. Remember she was assaulted recently – capitalize on that." I gave him a knowing look, "Get it done. No connection to the Ootori name."

"Yes, Ootori-sama."

.

xXx

.

"I'm not sure," Haruhi mumbled. "I've been thinking about it but haven't really decided."

"What's holding you back?" I asked. I want her back, just as much as the rest of them. Maybe more with my father's threats. If she is there, I'd be able to watch over her better.

"Our friendships are better, but the cause of all the problems started in the Host Club and became the breaking point in the Host Club. I'm not sure you all are ready for me to come back." She looked tired. Is she still having the nightmares? She hasn't called Mori-senpai since that first call last weekend.

"But, Haruhi, we need you there! Your guests need you there! What will we do without you?"

"Tamaki-senpai, please calm down." She put her hand on his knee and gave it a squeeze. They are really getting close and I don't like it. They are way too familiar. "You do realize why I'm reluctant, don't you, Senpai?"

Tamaki took a couple minutes and thought about that. I could see the gears grinding in his head. "You don't want a repeat of what happened to your shoulder." Well, he's partially right.

"Yes, that's true. I also don't want a repeat of lots of other things. I don't want a debt," she glared at me. "I don't want to be grabbed and spun around the room," she looked up at Tamaki and then over to Honey-senpai. "I don't want to dress up in crazy cos-plays that make me uncomfortable in my own skin," she looked at Kaoru. "I want to be there on my terms and have as much of a say in what's going on as anyone else does. I don't want to be forced into activities, and I don't want to give up my autonomy. And, I really don't want to be the only one fetching tea and cakes and cleaning up when we close. I don't have a debt anymore, so I'm not the Host Club's dog. I am a full member.

"As for what you will do without me – you functioned for a full year before I arrived. You obviously can run the club without me." Her voice was firm and commanding. She'd come a long way. Standing up for herself and demanding what she wanted are necessary in her chosen profession. She'd need that as the head of Ootori Legal. She just can't bring that home with her.

"I want you as an equal member. You should have as much of a say as anyone else," Kaoru broke into the silence. "Haruhi," he turned and put his hand on her shoulder. I surprised she didn't shrug it off. "We want you back and are willing to make adjustments. When that was said at the meeting weeks ago, we were serious."

She turned to him and smiled, that smile. It went straight to her eyes. Those expressive huge eyes.

"What if I come back part-time on a trial basis?" she glanced around the car. So did I, and saw relief. Part-time is better than nothing and we can work on her to get her to full time.

"That sounds great, Haru-chan! Usa-chan is so happy – we can eat cake together!"

Tamaki had a huge grin on his face. He moved so he was facing her, "Darling Haruhi, the Host Club welcomes you back with open arms!" Then he made to hug her. Everyone cringed.

In her inevitable bluntness, she held out her arm and put her palm on his chest and corrected, "Senpai, I did NOT give you permission to hug me. You cannot assume that that is something I want. You have to ask for consent." A look of shame and understanding passed over Tamaki's face. Her voice became softer when she continued, "All you have to do is ask, Senpai."

"Haruhi, may I hug you to welcome you back to the Host Club?"

"Yes, Senpai." And he put his arms around her; she reciprocated. I could feel the jealousy running through me and rolling off the others. The hug broke – it wasn't long.

"Senpai," she calmly persisted, "You do have to promise to not take it personally and sulk if I say no. There are many reasons I could have for saying no. None of which mean that I'm rejecting you. I could be tired, I could have slept wrong and my back hurts, I could have eaten something spicy for lunch and be worried about my breath, I could have reached my quota for contact for the day, or many other reasons." She sighed, "You can't take it personally and you can't sulk in your corner. Your days of growing mushrooms are over."

He gazed at her in unabashed adoration. All of us could see his feelings for her. He was an open book. Haruhi's face took on a look of comprehension. Maybe she's not as dense as we all thought. She blushed and looked away, embarrassed. That's not a good sign.

"What do you mean by part-time?" I inquired, raising one brow. I needed to get her attention away from Tamaki.

"Two days a week, Wednesday and Friday. The other days I'll have plenty of time to study. Two days shouldn't impact my grades."

"We'll plan accordingly and notify our guests of your schedule and your reasons. Having you back, even for just two days, should calm them down," I responded. "Let's figure out the theme and costumes for Haruhi's first day back, this Wednesday."

This discussion took the rest of the trip, just as I wanted.

.

xXx

.

"This place is huge, Honey-senpai," Haru-chan exclaimed. Her amazement at things we take for granted still surprises me.

"This way!" I led them all over to our reserved seats. I knew that everyone would be upset if only two of us sat beside her. I reserved three seats and then the three seats behind them. Those behind could lean forward and talk to her.

To no one's surprise, there was an argument over where everyone would sit. The final placement was me, Haru-chan, Kyo-chan in front, and Kao-chan and Tama-chan behind – they were sitting next to her in the car. The other seat had been reserved for Hika-chan before he went away. I had forgotten to let it go.

"This is perfect, Honey-senpai. You can walk me through what's going on so I won't be lost." She's so cute. I always wanted a little sister to do things like this with. Wait – little sister? I'm starting to sound like Tama-chan. I've always wanted a GIRLFRIEND to do things like this with. That's better.

"Honey-senpai, are you OK?"

"I'm fine, Kao-chan. My mind was just wandering for a minute."

.

The competition was so exciting. I couldn't compare watching the practice and watching the competition. They were two totally different experiences.

Mori-senpai advanced through the first and second rounds with ease. It's beautiful to see his tall, muscular frame move fluidly and with such grace. He was undoubtedly the best out there.

Before the semi-finals began, there was a lunch break.

.

xXx

.

The guys wanted to go across the street to a fancy restaurant for lunch, but I vetoed that idea.

"I want to stay in the venue and look around. Can't we just eat at the food stands in here?"

"Yes! Let's eat commoner food for lunch!" That was only slightly louder than everyone else. I let it go because of the noise in here.

"Haruhi, it's one thing to eat commoner food when prepared by our chefs, but another to eat it out in public. Who knows how it's cooked and how clean the kitchen is."

"Kyoya-senpai, millions of people eat this type of food every day with no problems. Is your stomach so pampered that you can't handle food with less than 3 Michelin stars?" Maybe if I challenge him…

"Fine."

We're eating where I want to, but Kyoya-senpai sounds like such a petulant child when he doesn't get his way. It makes me want to decide against him, just to set him off.

"Fine," I copied his tone of voice, hoping he'd notice. "Let's eat and look around."

.

I don't want to be here. Hikaru isn't here. Without him I am so lost. I'm incomplete, chopped in two. I can't keep from worrying about him. Is he OK? Is he eating? Is he going to be crazy forever? Will I ever get him back?

"Kaoru?" I felt a gentle hand on my arm and turned to find Haruhi, sad eyes and small smile. I needed Hikaru, but I know she can make me feel somewhat better.

"Haruhi."

"Kaoru, why don't we take a walk outside before the semi-finals start? I could use some fresh air."

Getting out of here is probably just what I need. I nodded and asked, "Can I put my arm around you?"

"Yes, of course."

I put my arm around her shoulders and she put hers around my waist and her head on my shoulder. As we headed for the exit, I desperately hoped that none of the others would follow. I needed some time alone with her. I needed to re-center myself and bury worries about my twin for the afternoon.

"You always seem to know what I need, Haruhi." She smiled. "I miss Hikaru so much…the joking, laughing, secrets, and, most of all, the contact. We've shared everything since we were conceived. Now I don't have anyone to hold on to, to support me…" I trailed off. My sigh sounded dangerously close to tears.

"Don't say that, Kaoru. You may not have Hikaru right now, but I'm here, we all are here. Don't be afraid to ask for what you need. None of this was your fault. You're just as much a victim as I am."

I started at that statement. "How can you compare what he did to you to what I'm going through now? What you went through was scary and invasive. He broke your trust. They don't compare at all!"

By this time, we had made it down the street and turned the corner. She stopped, turned to me, put her arms around my waist, and pulled me in for a hug. I grabbed her around the shoulders and pulled her to me. My head rested on top of hers and I could smell her hair – strawberries.

"You're right, Kaoru, they don't compare. I had someone force me and break my trust. I thought he was a friend, but he's not. You had your brother, your twin, your life-time companion, leave you. It doesn't matter why he did. It was beyond your control and you weren't consulted. Your loneliness is acute and painful, with no end in sight."

Haruhi pulled back to look in my eyes, "They don't compare. Loneliness can be more painful that betrayal. I'm here for you, no matter what. If you need me, just call. I'll come running. You are a true friend and I want to support you."

Damn, she always knew what to say to dampen my worries. She has no idea how special she is to me…to all of us.

I leaned my head down until our foreheads were touching. "Thank you, Haruhi. You are my best friend. I'll call if I need you but be careful what you offer – I can be a handful." And with my mischievous smile, I pulled away, grabbed her hand, and started to walk again.

By the time we went around the block and back into the venue, I was feeling so much better.

.

Haruhi and Kaoru just came back. I was jealous of my darling Haruhi leaving with another, with their arms around each other. Then I did something that shocked me. I paused and took the time to think about why. Why she would leave with Kaoru. It took me a few minutes.

Hikaru's gone and Kaoru is hurting. Haruhi and Kaoru are friends. 1+1 = she's helping him get through this, as a friend, nothing more. I'm proud of my girlfriend for caring so much for those that mean so much to her.

I can't believe I came up with that on my own. I'll tell her – she'll be so proud of me!

.

There's Haruhi and Kaoru, finally. She should not feel guilty for Kaoru's problems. It's not her fault that Hikaru attacked her. Although, she's the only one on earth that could pull Kaoru out of his depression. I won't say anything, but I will be watching.

She's getting too close to everyone else. Going on walks with Kaoru, in each other's arms. All that shit with Tamaki, the touching, the whispering, holding his face! Calling Mori-senpai when she had a nightmare when I'm the one that saved her. Letting Honey-senpai sit with her during this competition and whisper to each other throughout. When she's my wife, I'll demand her full attention. She will be there for ME.

.

xXx

.

Semi-finals went as expected, with Mori-senpai and one other from his club advancing.

They would fight for the title in the finals. So far, Mori-senpai is the only competitor to not take a single hit. I didn't understand all the rules and attacks, but I could tell his skill and reflexes outshine everyone else here.

The final match was intense, with Mori-senpai's team-mate putting up a hard fight. Mori-senpai even took a hit from him. In the end, there was just no beating Mori-senpai. As he was given his medal, the Host Club yelled and cheered like crazy.

We mobbed him on the floor and, to my complete surprise, he grabbed me around the waist, lifted me up over his head, and spun me around. I was so shocked, I didn't reprimand him. He deserved to celebrate.

.

xXx

.

"What do you think we should tell them," I heard Kaoru whisper.

I had fallen asleep in the limo on the way home, my head on Honey-senpai's lap, his fingers running through my hair. I don't know how long they had been talking, but I was awake enough to hear it now. Maybe I should pretend to be asleep and listen in.

"Just what we told them before," Kyoya-senpai answered. "She's coming back part-time because she still needs the days off to study. And we don't know when or if she'll ever come back full time."

"That should work." There was a heavy pause before Kaoru continued, "Part-time or full-time, I'm just glad she's coming back. Having her distance herself from us has been grim."

"I knew my darling Haruhi would come back. I just needed to reassure her that we are perfect for each other."

Perfect for each other? In what way? What is Tamaki-senpai talking about? Is this what that look meant earlier? He wants a relationship with me? Like a girlfriend? That's absurd.

"Knock it off, Tamaki," Kyoya demanded. I could hear the stress and exhaustion in his voice. Has he not been sleeping well? "We've all worked on rebuilding our friendships with Haruhi. It hasn't been easy, but it's been worth it."

"While we're on that subject, Kyo-chan, why are you back in her good graces? You think that getting Hikaru off her solves your problems? You lied and mismanaged her debt for months in order to keep her around and then you implemented your crazy picture campaign. Then there's Okinawa – we still don't know what happened there, but her lawsuit makes it sound horrible."

"I saved her from who knows what Hikaru was going to do. If someone saves you from being assaulted, don't you think that gets them forgiven for smaller things?"

"You make it sound like those other things aren't a big deal, Kyoya. You saw how she reacted to the debt. You saw what those girls did to her with the paint. How can you call her your friend and do those things to her?"

"Easy, Tamaki. I did them for her own good." I could hear Tamaki grumbling and Kaoru sigh. Honey-senpai tensed up under me and took a while to calm down.

For my own good? How does he figure that? Why can't these Rich Bastards stay out of my life! Shadow King is the perfect moniker for him. Every damn thing he does is in the shadows. Nothing he does is straightforward.

"Her own good? What does that mean? Would you have treated any of us that way for our own good? No – you wouldn't have. You have too much to lose if you alienated one of us. But not Haruhi. She's just a commoner in your eyes. You can treat her like trash if you want. Because it's for her own good!"

Tamaki-senpai's voice was rising. How do they think I'm going to sleep through that? I made some murmuring noises and snuggled deeper into the seat. I didn't want to blow my cover – I'm learning way too much for it to end now.

"Be quiet, Boss! You'll wake her up!"

I heard the noise skin on skin makes – did someone just slap Tamaki-senpai? I realized it was him, slapping his hand over his mouth in horror.

"We all were desperate for her to remain in the Club. We all were worried that once her debt was paid off we'd never see her again. If she left it would leave a hole in all our lives, including hers. What would she do without us? Nobody else was doing anything about it, so I did. What else were we going to do? Let her walk out of our lives after she'd had such a huge impact?

"And, the pictures…we all wanted Kasanoda out of her life before they started dating. We all thought they were a terrible match – that he'd end up hurting her. We all thought that her involvement with him would take her away from us. Again – no one was doing anything, so I did.

"You just don't want to admit that you are relieved when I take over. When I operate in the shadows and take care of the problems. You don't have to get your hands dirty and you get the outcome you want."

Wait…What? What the hell did he just say? They wanted me to stay in the Club – I knew that. I thought it was for them. Kyoya-senpai is saying they did it for my own good. Is he that narcissistic to think he knows what's best for me? Of course, he is. They wanted Ritsu out of my life. They thought he was bad for me and that he'd hurt me? And then the selfish reason – they thought Ritsu was going to take me away from them! Where do they get the right to make my decisions for me? No matter what I do, no matter how much I insist, they still see me as something that belongs to them and not a person with autonomy. Why have I been bothering these last weeks? I should have completely cut ties after they hurt my shoulder. Bastards!

Is that true – they all let Kyoya-senpai do the dirty work as long as he doesn't get caught? They're all insane.

"Nobody wants to manipulate her now except you." At least Honey-senpai is standing up for me. "Yes, we all wanted her to stay in the Host Club. Why wouldn't we? Haru-chan is amazing! She brought us all together as friends and has made all our lives better in the process. Of course, I want her to stay – she's my friend." Then his voice dropped, and he spoke in his martial arts master voice, "But, if she wanted to leave, I'd let her. So, should the rest of us. Part of being a true friend is letting your friends follow their own path. It took me too long to realize how deep our friendship is and I won't let you ruin it with your plotting, Kyo-chan."

"None of us asked you to put her in danger with those stupid pictures. Admit it, you had no idea what was going to happen once you started that bullshit!"

"Oh, cut it out, Kaoru. We all wanted Kasanoda gone from her life…"

"But we didn't want him out at the cost of her safety, you idiot!"

"Quiet," Tamaki-senpai demanded in a harsh whisper. "We need to stop this now. We'll wake her up and be in such a bad mood that she'll know something is wrong."

"You're right, Tama-chan. But this isn't over."

Silence descended on the car. I could imagine them all glaring at each other and thinking that this couldn't be their fault.

How am I even supposed to process what they just said? It's too much. My head's spinning and I can't take this. I have to process all this and decide what to do. I'll just end up screaming at them if I confront them now.

I can't do this now. I'm going back to sleep.

.

"Haruhi." I'm shaking her shoulder, but she's in a deep sleep. "Haruhi, we're back at your apartment."

She slowly opened her eyes and started to sit up. With her hair all mussed and sleep in her eyes, my fantasies started to take off. I had to stop them, or I'd embarrass myself in front of everyone.

"Kyoya-senpai? Are we home?"

"Yes, Haruhi. We're at your apartment."

She looked around at the four of us with confused and panicky eyes. A blush appeared suddenly on her face, like she just remembered something. She was probably embarrassed about falling asleep for the whole trip.

"Oh, I should go. Honey-senpai, thanks for the ride. I'll see you all on Monday!"

She practically leaped out the door. "Haruhi, I'll walk you up to your apartment."

"No thanks, Tamaki-senpai. It's just right up there."

She stopped us all with a glare in her eyes and took off running. "Is it just me, or was Haruhi acting strangely?"

"I agree with Kyoya-senpai. She was weird." Kaoru trailed off and looked deep in thought. "What if she heard some of what we were saying earlier?"

"My Haruhi? She was asleep. She couldn't hear us." Tamaki's spastic nature was coming out again. I wish Haruhi was here to take care of it.

"Tamaki, calm down. Acting crazy won't solve anything." I took a deep breath and wondered, "What if she did hear us?"

"If she did, we're back to square one," Kaoru said. I don't want him to be right. I don't think we can all go through this again.

"If she did, we're further back than square one. We've just shot ourselves in the foot. Haru-chan won't forgive us again." Honey-senpai hugged Usa-chan tightly to his chest and buried his face in his bunny. I agree with him.

.

I slammed the door as quick as I could and locked it behind me. Those jerks! What the hell just happened back there? Kyoya-senpai did all that for everyone, not just himself. He's managed to delude himself into thinking it was for my own good…or he just said that, knowing it all was for him.

There was an envelope on the floor with my name on it. It must have been pushed under the door. Must be from Dad – he left after I did – but why wouldn't he leave it on the fridge like always?

I opened it and could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes.

 _Text of note:_

 _Commoner:_

 _You have no business being at Ouran. This is a school for students of worth. You are NOT welcome anymore! Get out before we take steps!_

It was printed using red ink. Is this another attack from the fangirls? It didn't sound like them. They would have told me to stay away from the Hosts. Should I contact the guys? This is absurd. I can't believe anyone would do this. I'm not hurting anyone by being there. They can just ignore me – I'm not leaving!

How did they know where I live!?

.

xXx

.

I worried over that note for a couple of hours – just couldn't get it out of my head. I decided to go to the supermarket. They were having a sale on pork. Maybe that would clear my head.

.

Nope – walking home I kept looking over my shoulder. Is someone following me? I can feel eyes on my back. Is it just nerves? I need to hurry up and get home. I can lock the door and be safe there.

.

I need to talk to one of the guys. I'm not going to tell them about this, I want the distraction –I want to get my mind off this.

.

"Hello?"

"Mori-senpai?"

"Hello, Haruhi. Is everything alright?" She sounded nervous. Maybe it's because she rarely calls any of us.

"Yes, thanks. I wanted to call and congratulate you again. Since you were riding with your club, I really didn't get to talk to you today."

"I missed talking to you too. I'm happy you came to the competition." She could have come by herself – I was surprised that I didn't even care that the others were there – except Mitsukuni.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world. Exciting doesn't begin to cover it. You compete with such grace and fluidity; it's amazing to watch. I knew you'd win and was glad I was there to see it. We'll have to do something to celebrate your victory."

"I'd like that." She watches the way that I move? Wow. A celebration? We could go out to dinner and a play or something. That would be wonderful - to have her to myself like that.

"Great! I'll talk to Kyoya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai about doing something during Host Club. The guests will love it." No. I thought she meant just the two of us. How do I get her to do that?

"I'm sure they will enjoy it, but I was thinking of a celebration with just the two of us." Can't believe I said that. It was so unlike me. Did I really ask her out on a date? If I did, she won't notice.

"Only the two of…why would you want that, Mori-senpai? We were all there." Yes, just as dense as ever.

"I thought it was something friends would do. Plus, since you're new to kendo, I could answer any questions and walk you through the matches." Will she believe that? I feel so greedy for her time.

"OK…we'll try to get it in the schedule this week." She paused, I could hear her breathing. I was about to interrupt when, "I've got to go, Mori-senpai. I need to start dinner."

"Thanks for calling, Haruhi. I'll see you on Monday."

.

Haruhi called Mori-senpai! Again! I'm trying to convince myself that she really did just want to congratulate him, but she sounded nervous.

And Mori-senpai – asking her out on a date to celebrate. Where does he get off? If he wanted to celebrate, we should be doing it tonight – as a group! There is no way I'm going to allow her to celebrate with Mori-senpai alone.

I'm glad I cloned her phone. I wouldn't have known about this if I hadn't. So far she hasn't received any harassing phone calls from my father's security. I don't understand why they haven't done anything yet.

.

xXx

.

 **Sunday** :

I could hear my phone ringing, but it sounded like I was underwater. I only got about an hour of sleep last night. Between worrying about who wrote that note and what those idiots said in the car, I couldn't turn my brain off.

"Hello…" I cringed at my own voice. I sounded like a zombie.

"Haruhi?" There were tears in his small, quiet voice.

"Kaoru? Are you OK?"

"I miss Hikaru."

We talked for hours. About his guilt, my guilt, who we are blaming. We picked apart every detail to figure out what might happen next. When Hikaru would get better.

"What if I'm just as sick as he is, and just don't know it yet?" He sounded so scared. "We shared everything, wouldn't we share this?"

"Oh, Kaoru. I don't know how to answer that." There had to be something reassuring I could say… "Did you talk to the psychiatrists too?"

"No, I didn't. Should I have?"

"I think it would be a good idea. They'd be able to confirm that you aren't having the same troubles." I scrubbed my hands over my face and tried to sound comforting, "I don't think you're sick. Remember, you might look identical, but you are different people, with different personalities. Just because Hikaru has a problem, doesn't mean you will too."

"Thanks, Haruhi. I just miss him so much."

"Aren't your parents getting back today?"

"No, they were delayed another two weeks. I'm not sure I should tell them this over the phone. I want to wait for them to come back to tell them face-to-face. Can I wait that long?"

"Are you waiting because you believe it really is better to wait, or are you waiting because you hope he gets better before they get back and then you won't have to tell them anything?"

"I don't want to tell them. It will break mom's heart. He could get better in two weeks, right?" He sounded so hopeful.

"No, I don't think he could get better. He wasn't any better when you saw him last week, so why would he be better after just two more?" He sniffled and sighed on the other end of the phone. "Kaoru, you need to realize that he is very sick. It's not like it's a cold or something. He needs therapy, he needs individual help from doctors, and he needs his family supporting him.

"You need to look at what's best for him in the long run and decide when to tell your parents. They need to know so they can support him.

"I'm sorry, but I need to get going. I have to meet someone at noon." I have just enough time to get ready for Ritsu before he shows up to study. "Call me tonight if you need to talk more. I'll always have my cell with me if it's an emergency. I'm here for you, Kaoru. Please don't forget that."

"Haruhi – thanks for everything. I couldn't do this without you."

"Sure, that's what friends are for."

.

xXx

.

"Have you not eaten in days?" She's stuffing noodles in her mouth like she'd never had them before. She can eat, but this is ridiculous.

"I forgot dinner last night and was too busy for breakfast this morning."

"Haruhi, you have to eat. You can't forget and why were you too busy to eat?"

"Kaoru called. He's having such a hard time with Hikaru being gone that he doesn't know what to do with himself. I'm trying to keep his chin up and I lost track of time." She shoved another bite in her mouth, and finishing said, "I'm worried about him."

"I don't think he has any idea what a good friend you are to him. After what his brother did to you, you'd have every right to never even look at Kaoru again. But, being who you are, you would never abandon Kaoru because of Hikaru. You're amazing."

"Thanks, Ritsu, but I'm only supporting my friends. I'd want any of you to be there for me, so I'm going to be there for you. Kaoru really needs me now, and I'm happy to support him."

.

We'd finished studying in Ritsu's library and were sitting out at the koi pond. I don't want to give him any false hope, but he insisted we sit in our usual place like we did in the past, arms around each other, my head on his shoulder, and holding hands. It's comforting – I need that right now.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong? You've been acting weird all afternoon and I know it's not all Kaoru." That was his stern voice – the voice of a yakuza heir – the voice that demanded an answer. He sure was getting that voice down well.

"We went to see Mori-senpai's kendo competition yesterday."

"Yeah, you told me. He won, didn't he? That's good news."

"Yes, he won. It was fascinating to watch. I'd never been to a match before…"

"Haruhi," he interrupted me, "what's wrong?"

"I fell asleep in the car on the way home."

"So what? Did they tie your shoelaces together? Draw on your face?"

"No – why would you ask that? Who would do those things?"

"Never mind – just some dumb shit stuff me and my fellas used to do to each other." He looked down at me and demanded, "What happened?"

"I woke up on the ride home and listed to their discussion."

"And?"

I took a deep breath and told him everything. He sat there in silence and just listened to me spill out the conversation and how I felt. When I was done, I was…lighter somehow.

"Damn. Idiots. But," he let go of my hand and turned my head to face him, "it's really nothing you haven't heard before. Is it?"

Wasn't it? "I'd heard most of it before, but this was a new context."

"What didn't you hear before?"

"Tamaki-senpai said that we would be perfect together. Do you think he means in a relationship? Why would he think that?"

"For someone so smart, you are incredibly dense when it comes to romance. Look how long it took for you to realize I had feelings for you – and I had to tell you outright." He gave a huge sigh of exasperation and continued, "Yes, he means romantically. Tamaki-senpai has thought he's in love with you for a long time."

"You're kidding."

"No. That's what all that father/daughter shit was at the beginning. He was attracted to you but couldn't understand the feelings, so he acted like your father, your protector. I'm relieved he's not doing that anymore. It was creepy."

"He's not in love with me – he just thinks he is because he can't recognize his true emotion."

"Is he really your father, then?" he laughed.

I chuckled back, "No, but he's not in love with me. He hasn't had someone realize just how lonely he is and has latched on to me as someone who 'saved him'. Someone who finally took a true interest in him and wanted to be a permanent part of his life. He has that with Kyoya-senpai, but I'm a girl so he thinks he loves me, rather than realize what he needs are friends and family. Calling me his daughter was peculiar, but it's good for him to think of us as a second family. He needs that with the one he has."

"Surprisingly insightful, Dr. Fujioka." I snorted at him. "What about the rest of it? Turn those powerful insights onto that."

"I knew about the debt and the pictures already. It was different to hear about them from the other's point of view. I knew how mad I was, but they were mad too."

.

She pulled away and turned to sit looking at me. "For my own good, he said. I'll never understand the way they were raised and the world they live in if he can so blithely say he controlled my life without my knowledge for my own good. My father doesn't even do that! Just who does he think he is?"

"He's Ootori Kyoya and he's been told since he was a toddler that people should obey him simply because he's an Ootori and everyone is underneath him because he's an Ootori.

"You're right, you'll never understand their world, because it goes against your principles. Those firm, true principles that make you, you."

"If I can't understand then how can I be their friend?"

"Haruhi?" I reached forward and took her hands in mine. "Pay attention, I'm going to be more serious than usual." She nodded, and I continued, "You need to have it out with Kyoya-senpai and then let it go. You can't move on if you are still dragging all this shit around with you."

I squeezed her hands to hold her off. I didn't want any interruptions. "You wanted a fresh start, but you keep chewing up the past. Doesn't it taste like crap yet? Aren't you tired of living it?"

"Yes, but…"

"No buts. You need to get over it! You keep thinking in circles. It's driving you crazy and you have new stuff to deal with. You're going back to the Host Club, Kaoru needs you, Hikaru hurt you and I don't think that's going away any time soon. Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai want to move on and be your friend. I'm sure they are as tired as anyone of this shit coming up again and again. Tamaki-senpai needs you to straighten him out on his feelings and help him move forward out of his loneliness." I trailed off, catching my breath.

"And, Kyoya-senpai?"

"He needs you to kick his ass and teach him some humility. I don't know if you two will ever be friends as we define it. He doesn't think you're equals."

"I know…"

"You have to decide how important his 'friendship' is to you. Is it worth it to be his friend under his definition? If not, don't be his friend. Be two people that know each other, hang out together, but don't really trust each other. Don't see him outside of Host Club activities.

"I'm friends with several people in the gardening club, but there is one guy that I can't stand. I don't trust him. So, I'm polite to him in the club, I don't spend any other time with him, and no one knows how I really feel. He's not worth any time I'd spend worrying about our non-existent friendship."

"How can you tell me to get over it and move on when one of the things they tried to do was turn me against you? Kyoya-senpai even made that comment about sex that you punched him for."

"Yeah, that asshole had that coming." I chuckled to myself. That punch had felt so good!

"I can tell you to let it go, because I have. They've stopped trying to come between us and I understand why they did it in the first place."

"You do?"

"Sure. I've wanted to find ways to get them out of your life, so you could focus on me." The look of shock on her face was priceless. "I didn't do any of them, but I daydreamed. Thinking of having you to myself is a potent drug."

With that, she stood up and walked around the koi pond. I stayed on the bench and gave her time to think. She'd figure it out with enough time and reflection. I needed to kick her out of the past and get her moving.

"Ritsu?" she was walking back to me. "Did you go out on a date with any of those girls your father introduced you to?"

She stood in front of me with her hands on her hips. Where did this come from? "Yes, I went out with one of them, Nao. I took her out to dinner as a 'get to know you' kinda thing. It did not go well."

"Did you give it a chance?" she smirked at me.

"Haruhi, do you have that little faith in me?" I smirked back. "Yes, I gave it a chance. All she wanted to talk about was herself, her friends and their boyfriends, and her last fancy vacation to Europe. She didn't ask me one question about myself. It seemed like she didn't care who was there as long as they would listen."

Haruhi grabbed my hands and pulled me up. "I'm sorry, Ritsu. That must have been awful and boring. I bet you couldn't wait to get out of there."

"Yeah, it was bad. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Come on, mopey. I need to get home." We walked back to the main house, holding hands, to get her stuff. "You'll just have to try again!"

"Again! Are you crazy?"

"Ritsu, how many ice cream flavors did you try to figure out your favorite?"

"A lot."

"Same thing for a girlfriend. Keep going." Her teasing was worth it – she was smiling and joking with me, not gloomy like when she arrived.

"OK, but I'm blaming you if it goes wrong."

"That's fine; you'll just have to continue to blame me when I keep making you go out."

.

Ritsu took me home and insisted on walking me to my door – it was dark out.

"You sure you don't want to get dinner?"

"Yes. I have to do some laundry to be ready for tomorrow."

"Haruhi, there's a note on the door for you."

My head jerked over to see an envelope just like the one from yesterday. I had to calm down and not show Ritsu I was nervous. He didn't need to be involved.

I reached out and took it down, "It's from our landlady – probably just a reminder about the rent."

"It's addressed to you, not your father."

"I handle the money and pay the bills, so she would address it to me."

"OK, have a good night. See you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Ritsu. For everything."

I gave him a quick hug and locked the door behind me.

Another note?

 _Text of note:_

 _Commoner:_

 _Do not come back to Ouran after the break or pay the penalty._

What was this about? Who'd doing this? How serious are they? Should I tell one of the guys? Mori-senpai? Kyoya-senpai?

.

I watched her from the park. I'm getting tired of this distance between us. What was that note? I got here after it was put there, so I didn't see who did it.

I wanted to make sure Kasanoda got her home safely. It's dark out now. I think I'll follow her to school tomorrow. She seemed nervous this weekend.

.

xXx

.

Thanks to my father, I'm going to have to step up my schedule significantly. It's already been delayed when I took the time to avenge Haruhi and punish her attackers by taking those companies.

I need to be prepared for the worst – disownment.

My portfolio is almost ready. I'll have everything I need and then we'll see what my father has to say about it.

I'm worried about Haruhi. I can't have any of our security looking out for her. That's who my father will be using for whatever he has planned. He's furious at me for not getting it done – I won't call it failing because I didn't really try. He's capable of extremes and she shouldn't be in the crossfire of our fight.

But how do I protect her when I don't know what's coming and I have to do it without security?

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:** Couple of things are happening in this chapter. I wonder if you're picking up of some of the setups. We found out what Yoshio is going to try – warning – it will start to get darker in the next chapters – but there is an end in sight.

Haruhi comparing her victimhood to Kaoru – still not sure how that plays. She could be doing it for a couple of reasons…she believes it…she wants to make him feel better. I supposed it's one thing to have your friend betray you and then find out he's nuts and couldn't help it and another to have your brother, your twin, taken from you and not be able to help him. Haruhi is pragmatic – she's probably get here. That does NOT mean she's not still traumatized. It takes time to come back from something like that. She'll be fighting it for a while.

Was getting tired of messing around with the BS the guys put her through before she left. Now that she's back, they need to move on. Ritsu can be wiser beyond he's years. I'm still not done with the two of them – even if he's going out on dates.

Kaoru is going to struggle. How could he not? Good thing Haruhi is there for him.

Congratulations to Mori on his win!

.

 **Next Chapter** : More notes and an escalation. Host Club opens again! And more trials and tribulations for our group of 9 – counting Renge and Kasanoda.

.


	43. Chapter 43 - Open Again

**Author's Note** : Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. I can't believe that this far into the story, I'm still getting favs and follows! So exciting. Welcome aboard.

It's going to take a turn for the darkness in the next couple chapters as I deal with Kyoya's dad. Shouldn't be anything too bad, and will keep with the "T" rating. Just know there is an end and it won't take forever to get there.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 4/27/2018**

 **Trigger Warnings:** Stalker behavior, discussion of forced kiss and sexual assault (nothing described – discussed in the abstract).

 **Chapter 43: Open Again**

.

 **Monday** :

"What's this?" There's an envelope on the mat outside my door. A sudden rush of heat and apprehension rushes through me, thinking of the notes that I received this weekend.

Opening it I find a picture – a picture of me and Kasanoda when I pulled the note from yesterday off the door.

Written across it in red ink: _We're watching you. Withdraw from Ouran!_

.

What is Haruhi doing? That was on the mat when I got here. I can't tell what's in it, but she looks worried. She's looking around, like she's trying to find someone. I ducked down behind the bush I always stand behind. I don't want to startle her.

She shoving the envelope in her bad and heading to school. Hopefully she won't see me following her. What's in that envelope?

.

That's right Fujioka – look at the picture. Get scared. Look around. You won't see me. I'm too professional to let a little commoner catch me. I'll follow you to school, just like that friend of yours is. He won't see me either.

.

xXx

.

I opened the meeting and started right away. This scheduling is getting faster every week. We should be able to start doing it via email or during our Saturday activity soon.

"Haruhi will be back in the Host Club on Wednesday and Friday, so there will be no time with her on those days. That leaves Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday. We won't be able to have individual times, so we'll have to pair up. Any suggestions?"

"Takashi and I can pair up, Kyo-chan."

"Thank you, Honey-senpai. I'll pair up with Tamaki. Kaoru can have time without a partner." I turned to Haruhi, wanting to make sure she knew it was her choice, "Haruhi, is this acceptable to you?"

She twitched slightly when I said her name – must have been off in her own world. "Yes, it's fine, Kyoya-senpai, if everyone else agrees."

Nods around the room until Tamaki spoke up, "But I wanted time alone with Haruhi this week!"

Haruhi looked across the table at him and cautioned, "Tamaki-senpai, please stop whining and calm down. It's either this or I don't come back to the Host Club. I have to have time to study – that was one of my biggest issues. Which would you prefer?"

"But, darling Haruhi, why does Kaoru get time alone?"

"That's just the way it worked out this week, Senpai. We can switch out the pairs next week, or have a group get-together. This is all flexible, as long as we keep to the purpose." She gave him a serious glare, "Which would you prefer: Pairing with Kyoya-senpai or me not coming back to the Host Club."

He took a deep breath and paused for a minute. Everyone was watching him anxiously. No one could believe he wasn't running for a corner and growing mushrooms. I still have problems believing Haruhi is getting through to him like this. She's helped him change so dramatically these last two weeks – it's stunning.

"We need you in the Host Club. We want you back. I'll pair with Kyoya this week with the understanding that these pairs are not permanent." The look of requested approval on his face as he gazed at Haruhi was almost funny. It's like she's training a dog.

"That's fine, Senpai. We will regroup next week. Can we schedule now, please?"

After some arguing and give-and-take we came up with the schedule:

Monday – Tamaki and me

Tuesday – Kaoru

Wednesday – Host Club

Thursday – Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai

Friday – Host Club

Saturday – group activity TBD

"We also need to finalize themes and cosplay for the week. We discussed it on the way to the competition, but Mori-senpai wasn't there. Let's figure this out quickly, we all need to get to class."

Kaoru turned to Haruhi and put his hand on her arm.

She practically jumped out of her chair. What the hell? Is this still from Hikaru, or has my father already started something?

"Haurhi, are you OK?"

"Yes, Kaoru, I was just thinking about something."

"As long as you're all right," he hesitated. I looked around and there were some worried looks. "Is there anything specific you want to do on your days here?"

"Not really. I'd like to not dress-up this first week, if that's possible. There will be enough excitement with me just being back." The smile she gave him had me heat up in jealousy. Maybe giving him time alone with her wasn't the best idea, but I know he's having a hard time with Hikaru and she can help. It was almost selfless – can't believe I did it. What the hell came over me? And it was just during the competition that I was jealous of her time with him. I must be tired.

"We can do that," I confirmed. "What about the rest of the week?"

Discussion didn't last long before we hammered out the details.

"It's almost time for class. I need to pick up Renge." And with that, she was gone.

.

xXx

.

What is with these notes? And, now the picture? Why would anyone want me to leave Ouran? I'm not hurting anyone by being here. I just study and Host. Is it a jealous boyfriend of one of my guests? That's stupid – I haven't hosted in three weeks. They'd be glad at this point. No one knows I'm coming back this week but the guys, so he couldn't know that. It must be someone else. But, who and why? Nothing makes sense.

.

Haruhi is still twitchy, like this morning, both at her house and in the Club meeting. It must be Hikaru. Is she having flashbacks?

.

xXx

.

"Ritsu, how did you do on that English assignment last week? The punctuation one?

It amazing me how much she cares about the people around her. She's demanding more for herself recently – and that's a good thing – but she still cares about her friends. I finished the bite I was chewing and answered, "I did fine, Haruhi. Much better than I would have if you hadn't helped me."

"Glad to hear it," and she smiled – I love her smile.

"What do you want to do tonight, Haruhi?"

"I did have an idea, Kyoya-senpai." She looked between Kyoya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai. "I still have some money left over after buying the laptop. I'd like to get a printer for home. Can we shop for that?"

"Yea! Shopping with my Haruhi! It will be wonderful."

I could see her face – exasperation and determination.

"Tamaki-senpai! You need to calm down. I think it's wonderful that you want to go shopping with me, but you've announced it to all the tables around us. Do they really need to know?"

He looked sheepish, "No, Haruhi."

"Thank-you Senpai. One other thing – I'm not yours. Please don't refer to me as 'my Haruhi'. I belong to myself. You could say instead, 'my friend, Haruhi'. That would be acceptable. Do you see the difference?" She looked at him with hope and encouragement. Damn, the chick's got patience. I'd have kicked his ass long ago.

"Yes. One refers to you as an object I own and the other is a description of how we relate to each other?" He answered like a question, not sure if he was right.

The smile she gave him back would light up the night sky and start a fire of jealousy in any man. I looked around and saw it on all their faces. They're all hung up on her in one way or another. She just doesn't see it.

"Tamaki-senpai, that was perfect. That's exactly what I'm trying to point out to you." Another smile and then a promise, "I can't give you a hug here in the dining hall, but I owe you one tonight. I'm so proud of you."

The adoration on his face made him glow. She's right; he doesn't love her in a romantic sense. Instead of him thinking like he's her father, it's actually more like she's his mother. The whole thing is just nuts.

.

There's Fujioka – sitting with her harem. Not for long. We'll get her to transfer, and soon. She's already vulnerable; we just need to tip her over the edge.

.

xXx

.

No! Not another one! In my school bag! How?

Text of note: _It doesn't matter who your friends are, you will leave Ouran!_

.

"Haruhi, is something wrong?"

"I'm fine, Kaoru. Just jumpy today. Must be excitement about coming back to the Host Club this week."

"OK." But the hesitation in his voice was clear.

.

xXx

.

"Welcome!" Rose petals floated throughout the room.

Decorations were everywhere, congratulating Mori on his win. Cakes and cupcakes were on all the tables with "Congratulations Mori!" Or "Welcome Back to Host Club." Streamers and balloons heightened the festivities. Mori was embarrassed, but secretly enjoyed it. He'd trained hard for that competition.

"Where's Haruhi? I thought he was supposed to be back today."

Kyoya explained, "Haruhi will be back this week on a part-time basis. He will be here Wednesdays and Fridays. This allows him time to study and be here with you beautiful ladies," Kyoya promised. "I'll be hosting Haruhi's designees, if they so wish."

Several sat down with him, and he was once again surprised at the level of discussion they had. They discussed news, classes, books, business, and politics. That doesn't mean that they didn't swoon for Kyoya, but it wasn't the sickly sweet attention he was used to getting. He decided that he'd have to host with Haruhi when she came back – maybe on a permanent basis.

Kaoru, on the other hand, was not enjoying himself at all. It felt like his own version of hell. He explained to those that didn't already know that Hikaru was sick and on an extended leave from school getting treatment. It was not life-threatening, so not to worry. He'd be back soon.

He was hosting with Honey and Mori. No one thought it was a good idea for him to host alone.

Tamaki was having his own issues. He was trying to tone his volume and gesticulations down like Haruhi wished but was disappointing his princesses. He wasn't sure what she'd want him to do. He hated the idea of disappointing either Haruhi or his guests, but the girls were right in front of him and he could tell they were worried and put-off by his new attitude.

Deciding that because Haruhi wasn't here, he'd revert back to Host mode while at the Club. He'd talk to her tonight about it.

.

xXx

.

He looks so cute bent over his papers and writing swiftly. This history presentation will be easy for him. I have to worry about staying on topic and not starting to flare up and talk in a dreamy voice or yell at someone for not paying attention.

"Haruhi-kun? …Haruhi-kun? What's your topic for the presentation?"

His head shot up and he looked around the room. "It's OK, Haruhi-kun. I didn't mean to startle you. It's like you go into a trance while studying and it's hard to get your attention."

"I'm sorry, Renge-chan. I was lost in the middle of a thought."

"No problem. What are you going to do your presentation about?"

"It's supposed to be a modern-time topic, so I'm going to present the history of Japanese women in the workplace and how it's changed over the years to where it is now. I'll compare and contrast with other countries."

"That's a great idea. I still don't have one."

"Let's go walk through the history section and see if a book title sparks something."

"That's a great idea, Haruhi-kun." We left the table and walked to the history section. He was holding my hand – because we were in school where people could see, not because he wanted to. I'm so tired of this, but he is excellent to study with.

.

There she is walking home. Host Club just got out, lucky I caught her. It looks like she's better – not like the walk to school. I'll just make sure she gets home safe.

.

Your friend is following you again, Fujioka. How can she not notice him? He stands out. If she can't see him, she'll never see me. This won't be a challenge at all.

.

xXx

.

"Haruhi, you owe me a hug! Can I have it now?"

"Sure, Senpai. Come in, both of you."

We came into her small apartment and I put my arms around her. It felt so comforting. She's proud of me! Her arms slipped around my waist and held me. I rested my head on top of hers – strawberry, her favorite. It must be her shampoo. We stood there for a minute; I did not want to let go. Validated – that's how I felt.

She pulled away and smiled, "Thank you, Senpai."

"For what?"

"For making the effort to learn about yourself and others, for trying so hard, and for achieving such results. I'm glad you're my friend."

She's my friend! She said it! Not like before when I just thought she was my friend, but she's really my friend. It's so wonderful! Oh, darling Haruhi, we only need each other to be happy!

"Let's go. The store won't be open all night." Kyoya said, bringing me back to reality. We went down to the limo and drove away.

.

"What about this one?"

"Tamaki-senpai, that's too expensive. I'm on a budget. Besides, I don't need something that fancy."

And, to my amazement, he just nodded and looked at other printers.

"This one will be practical, Haruhi. It prints in black and white and in color, has a copier and scanner, and is in your price range." It wasn't a bad one, just not a really good one. She couldn't afford that, and I know she doesn't want us to help her.

"How much are the ink cartridges, Kyoya-senpai? I don't want to go broke feeding it."

I pushed my glasses up my nose, replying, "They aren't bad," I held one up, "and you don't have to use the color ones to print in black. You have enough for the printer, two sets of cartridges, and paper."

"I'll get one set of cartridges. I don't know how long it will take to use them up and I don't want my backup set to dry out."

Smart. I hadn't thought of that. I don't have an ink-jet at home. I have the best color laser money can buy.

I called over a sales person and she made her purchase.

.

"Haruhi, I have a question for you regarding the Host Club."

"What is it, Tamaki-senpai?" I looked over at Kyoya-senpai and could tell he was listening even though he was looking out the limo window.

"I know you are trying to bring my real personality out of its shell, but the princesses at the Host Club seem upset I've changed. I don't know what to do." He looked so confused, but I'm thrilled he even recognized the issue and even more that he asked about it. He's like a whole new person.

"Senpai, when you are a Host at the Club, you are taking on a role to make the guests happy. Please take whatever role will please them."

"Thanks, darling Haruhi"

I sighed. I'm getting really tired of this 'darling' stuff, but it's so much better than 'daughter' I'm willing to put up with it for a while.

.

We still had some time when we got to the apartment, so Kyoya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai are going to help me set up the printer.

"What's that, Haruhi?"

I had just opened the door when Tamaki-senpai noticed an envelope that had been pushed under the door. I could feel the panic in my chest. It wasn't only for what would be in the envelope, but I didn't want them to find out. I'm going to continue to go to Ouran and nothing will happen. It has to be an empty threat.

"I'm sure it's just an invitation from my neighbor for dinner. I helped her with her children the other day and she wants to return the favor." I scooped up the envelope and took it and my bag to my room. Narrow escape!

We set up the printer in the main living space – I didn't want the guys in my room. By then it was time for them to go.

.

Public school flyer? Weird. When I turned it over I saw the message: _Commoner – this is where you belong!_

I don't understand. I've been at Ouran for almost a year. Why is someone doing this now?

.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ritsu, it's Haruhi." Her voice sounded off.

"Hey, how are you doing? You OK?"

"I'm good, thanks. I thought I'd call and check on your progress with a new date." Crap.

"My next one is set for Thursday dinner. I hope this won't be as bad." I've got to remember I'm doing this to get Pops off my back. At the most – maybe I'll make a friend.

"I'm sure it will be. You'll have to tell me all about it. I'm excited for you."

"You are?"

"Yes, you've got a lot to offer a girl and I hope you find someone special." Special? Haruhi's special!

"They won't be you," I mumbled. This is torture.

She laughed, but not in a mean way. "Of course they won't be me. I'm me. When you find someone they'll be better. They will be just right for you."

"You're right for me." That sounded whiney and petulant. Not attractive coming from a yakuza heir.

"The timing is off, Ritsu, and it may be too long a wait. Besides, I'm sure your father wants you to find someone more appropriate for the Syndicate."

"Right now I don't care about the Syndicate. I care about you," I pleaded.

"It's your father's legacy and your inheritance. It's who you are. You need to be proud of it and find someone who can be your teammate and partner." She was starting to lecture. I don't need a lecture from her – I need her!

I sighed, "You're right. I'll let you know how it goes on Thursday."

.

If my hand was any stronger I'm sure I would have crushed this phone to powder by now. Kasanoda is still after Haruhi. I knew he was, but this conversation clarifies it.

Sounds like his father is making him go on dates to find someone else. He knows how bad a match is between Kasanoda and Haruhi.

That delinquent keeps after her: 'you're right for me' and 'they won't be you'. Who the hell does he think he is? He can't compete with an Ootori! I'll grind him into the dust.

At least she's turning him down. I want to know what that comment meant – 'the timing is off' – is she saying she'd date him later? When all this shit calms down? If that's true, he just needs to sit back and have bad dates until she comes around.

I won't stand for that!

.

"Kyoya-sama, I'm calling to report on Hitachiin Hikaru." About time – we employ these doctors; they should be on my schedule.

"How is he?" He probably isn't any better.

"He's ranting less, but is still calling for her. He definitely knows where he is and is aware of our goals for him. He doesn't care about them. We're still in the very early stages. There is no cause for worry – this is how I expect him to be for a while, but he'll slowly come around to the goals."

"Thank you, doctor. Keep me updated."

.

xXx

.

 **Tuesday** :

What the hell? How many of these am I going to get? They sure are persistent.

Oh no…it's a picture from last night – buying the printer. They were following me!

Text on picture: _"We're watching!"_

.

"Haruhi-kun, I hate this. Can't we stop soon?" I was whispering. Didn't want to break our cover.

"Yes, Renge-chan. We should be able to back off after fall break."

"I can't wait."

We walked into our classroom and got ready for classes.

.

Haruhi's topic for her history presentation was typical Haruhi, and it's an interesting one. Mine was on the past and present affects the stock market has on the medical industry. It had been interesting to me, but not necessarily to anyone else. I didn't get a perfect score. Here's another chance for her to best my grade. My father is already in a rage, who knows what he might do.

"Kaoru, are the costumes ready for the cosplay today?"

"Yea, Boss. They were simple."

"It's going to be fun, Kao-chan. I'm so happy the Club is open again."

"Me too, Honey-senpai. I'm looking forward to Haruhi coming back tomorrow."

.

xXx

.

"Welcome!" Five voices greeted the princesses as rose petals swirled around the room.

"Oh Kyoya-kun, you look so handsome!"

"Thank you, ladies. Haruhi suggested today's theme of 'Everyday Heroes'. I'm a doctor." Kyoya looked sharp in scrubs and a lab coat with a stethoscope draped around his neck.

"Kyoya-senpai, could you listen to my heart? It's beating so fast…"

.

"Honey, what everyday hero are you representing?" No one recognized his uniform.

"I'm a train conductor for public transport. They get everyone to work on time!" He turned to his table, "Would you like some cake? It's shaped like a train!"

"And Mori-senpai, you look dashing in your fireman's costume." He nodded in thanks and gave a very small smile.

"Takashi saves people in burning buildings – a true hero!" Honey climbed on his shoulders, "We also have fire truck shaped cakes."

.

"I love your policeman's uniform, Tamaki. It's perfect for you, our protector!"

"Thank you, my princess. I'd face a hundred criminals just to save you." She swooned as he kissed her hand.

.

"Kaoru-kun, are you hosting again with Honey and Mori?"

"No, today I'm hosting with Kyoya-senpai. Would you like to join me?" He led them over to Kyoya's area and sat down with them.

"It seems fitting for Kaoru to host with me today, as he's dressed as a paramedic."

Kaoru nodded and began to pour tea. This was the worst part of his day…no, the worst part was walking into an empty house when he got home. This was his second worst…not hosting with his brother.

.

xXx

.

"Thanks for helping me with my English again, Haruhi"

"It's no problem, Ritsu. I'm glad to." I looked around the library for anyone out of place. With Ritsu here, I felt safe. "Plus, this gives me a chance to look up a few things for my history presentation.

"I'm going to look for a couple books, I'll be back."

"OK. I'm gonna go look in the English section for a better punctuation and grammar text."

I started towards the business section. There was a book I wanted, plus a couple of journals. It didn't occur to me until I was on my way back that Ritsu said he would be away from the table too. I left my bag there!

Good…it was still here. I need to check it. After yesterday, there could be anything in there.

No! Another one.

Now I'm looking around the library for someone out of place. Anyone that looked guilty. This is ridiculous. I had only been away from the table for maybe ten minutes. They had to be watching, waiting for the opportunity.

What's this one? It's a picture of Renge and me walking away from her limo this morning!

Text on note: _Commoner: We know your secret, little girl!_

They know I'm a girl! If that's true, they can't be jealous of me hosting their girlfriend. Maybe it _is_ a fangirl. Now that she knows I'm a girl, she'd be even angrier that I spend so much time with the other hosts.

.

"What's that?"

Fuck! I scared her. She let out a squeal and jumped about a foot.

"Haruhi! What's wrong?" I put my hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Whatever it was, she'd shoved it back in the envelope and then in her bag.

"Nothing, Ritsu. You just startled me." She was panting and was so frightened and small. Her eyes were huge and darting around the library.

I asked as gently as I could, "Haruhi…is this about Hikaru? Are you nervous because of what he did?"

She looked up at me with scared, tired eyes, and confirmed, "Yes, it is. When I remember what happened, I just get lost and then startled whenever someone catches me." Is that a look of relief on her face? Why would she be relieved? To talk about it? That I figured it out?

"Haruhi, I'll always be here for you. The Host Club will always be here for you. If you need anything, just let us know. Please?"

"Thanks. I'll remember that. It's just going to take time before I let it go."

I guess we all forgot the lasting effects. Sexual assault is nothing to take lightly. I've seen pops order some very harsh punishment for that within our fellas. Sometimes a bad apple gets in. Pops does not put up with that shit.

I've seen a couple of the women go through this. It can take a long time, and there can be lasting effects for the rest of their lives. As long as I live, I'll never understand how a guy can do that to a chick. It's disgusting.

"I'll take you home today. This way I know you get home safely. I'm being picked up in a car, not the limo, so it will be less embarrassing." I'm ready to beg if she says no. She does not need to be on her own right now.

"Sure, Ritsu. I'll catch a ride with you." She smiled, but there was tension in it. I can't believe she took me up on my offer.

.

"Haruhi?"

I had to pull my gaze from the car window. I really didn't want to talk about anything. Especially not Hikaru. Yes, I was still jumpy about that, but I feel guilty lying to Ritsu and saying that was what's wrong with me in the library.

"Hmmm," I turned to look at him.

"Have you talked to Kyoya-senpai yet?"

"No, I haven't had a chance." I don't want to do that. I know I need to, and I will – I don't back down from something like that – I just don't want to. That's what life is filled with – stuff you don't want to do or face.

"You need to get that done with so you can move on. The two of you need to hash it all out and bury it. I'll loan you a shovel."

He had that crooked smile on his face. It is endearing. I couldn't help but laugh, "I know I need to, and I will, but I don't need a shovel. If I have to, I'll make Kyoya-senpai dig the hole. It would be entertaining to see him do manual labor."

We both laughed at that and were quiet for the rest of the ride.

.

xXx

.

"What are we going to do tonight, Kaoru?" He told me we just be hanging out at his house, and it didn't matter what I wore, he'd have something for me to change into.

"We're just going to hang around here and goof off. Here's your outfit."

He handed me jeans and a t-shirt type thing – it was way too clingy for my taste, but I'm going to humor him. His eyes popped when he saw me and he had to swallow before he could talk. Guys are so weird.

"Let's start with video games. This way!" and he started running down the hall, with me following the best I could.

.

"Haruhi – you suck!" She has zero coordination and can't use a joystick for anything.

"I warned you."

"Yea, but I didn't think it was this bad. You're trying to drive the wrong way in the STANDS! Get back on the track!" I was laughing so hard I could barely talk.

She was laughing too, "Where's the track?"

"You're hopeless," and I paused the game. She laughed so hard she fell over into my lap. Human contact felt so good, especially from her. I've missed this so much.

I didn't want to hug her and give her the wrong idea, so I started…"Tickle Fight!" And had no mercy…

…"Kaoru…Stop!" She was panting and laughing so hard. The best part about a tickle fight with me is I always win – I'm not ticklish. "Please Stop! You win!"

I let her go and she flung herself away to a safe distance. "No fair, you jerk! You aren't even ticklish!"

"Yep, that's why I always win!" She looks radiant…face all flushed, panting, hair every which way.

"What's next?"

.

"I've played this game! It was in an arcade." The arcade was great, but who needs one with the setup they have here. Rich Bastards.

"Let's make a bet – what does the loser have to do?"

Great – how am I supposed to come up with something? It's got to be something I am willing to do – I know I'm going to lose. "I have no idea." I couldn't help sighing.

"I've got it! If I lose, I have to host with Kyoya-senpai tomorrow, and if I win, I get to host with you!"

"If you are sure you want to do that. I assumed you were hosting with me." Why would he want to host with Kyoya-senpai? "What about this…If you lose we host at my table and if you win, we host at yours."

"That's not much of an incentive, but it works. I'm going to kick your butt anyway. I rule air-hockey!"…

…"Yep, you suck. Refresh my memory, how many times did you launch the puck straight off the table? I didn't even think that was possible."

"Three," I mumbled. I didn't know I could do that either. But, I'm a good loser, especially when I know I'm going to lose from the start.

He laughed at me. "Can I get a hug?"

"Sure," it was short and sweet, but I could tell he was smelling my hair. Why?

"What's next? We have about 45 minutes."

.

"You've never played this?"

"Kaoru, where would I? These are usually found in bars! I'm underage." Pool tables are expensive. Of course, I've never played.

"We all have one in our houses."

"Rich Bastards!"

"Yes, but you love us anyway!" He smiled at me and waved me over. "Come here; I'll teach you how to shoot. Watch me."

He racked the balls (he's also teaching me the terminology) and showed me how he holds the stick. He pulled it back and WHAM! Balls went everywhere. The yellow one went into a pocket.

"Looks like I'm solids and you're stripes." He then explained the rules and how the game ends.

"Come over here, Haruhi. I'll show you how to use that stick." He dissolved into giggles – what was funny? My face must have shown my confusion, because he said, "Never mind," with a laugh and a shake of his head.

He came up behind me and put his arms around so that he could hold the cue in front of me. He put my hands where they needed to be and helped me make the shot.

The closeness was strange. I was feeling flushed, but not from embarrassment. The contact felt right and also uncomfortable. What was happening?

Kaoru set the cue on the table and spun be around. His face was flushed too. He was panting slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing." Then his lips brushed against mine. They were so soft and warm; it was like silk was ghosting across my lips. Then there was more pressure, more insistence, more everything. Kaoru was KISSING ME!

I overcame the shock and kissed him back. It felt good to be this close to anyone. But, this kiss wasn't like mine with Ritsu. There was no spark. It just felt nice, but odd.

Kaoru pulled back stuttering, "I'm…sor…sorry, Haruhi. I didn't mean…mean to. I'm sorry."

I raised my hand to his cheek and held it in a comforting gesture. "It's OK, Kaoru. I didn't mind." He gave me a small, half smile and I stepped back. "But, we can't do that again. I'm sorry. I don't think I feel more than friendship towards you. That kiss just solidified my feelings – there was no spark, just an uncomfortable type of comfort." I couldn't place the emotion on his face. It wasn't disappointment as I feared it would be. More like resignation.

"Haruhi, come sit with me over here," and he led me to a sofa.

"I've thought I was in love with you for months."

"But…"

"Wait, hear me out. I couldn't figure out what to do about it. You're so beautiful, and kind, and special – I knew I had to have you in my life." He paused, but I kept quiet – I knew he wasn't done. "Just now seemed like the perfect opportunity to let you know how I feel. I've wanted to tell you, but never could."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing…he thought he loved me? What?

"I felt the same during that kiss – no spark. I couldn't figure out if I was doing it wrong, but I don't think that was it.

"Hikaru and I have been in our own world for so long – there are lots of emotions we've never experienced. Friendship/Love for someone else is one of them. I think I've been mixing them up. When you broke into our lives, I assumed you'd be one of our girlfriends – or maybe both. As the last few weeks have gone by and we've all adjusted to seeing you in a new light, I've been looking at you as an equal. Now I realize it's more like you're the triplet we never had. A friend, a huge force in our lives, but not a romantic one."

He looked at me sheepishly, "Can you forgive me for the kiss?"

"Definitely. We both learned something very important. We learned the true depth of our friendship. I don't ever want to lose that."

"Thanks, Haruhi. Neither do I."

We sat on the couch softly talking about friendship and families. It was inevitable that we would start talking about Hikaru. Kaoru broke down in my arms – I held him while he cried. That's what friends do.

.

That was a hot kiss, Fujioka. My, aren't you the little slut.

.

xXx

.

"Hi, dad! I'm glad I caught you before you left for work."

"Just barely. I have to be there by 10:30 – I don't really like the late shift. At least it's shorter – I'll be home by four." She seems a little off. "What's up?"

"Remember I told you that Hikaru was sick in the hospital and would be there for a while?" I nodded. "Kaoru is taking it very hard. They've shared everything since…well, since the beginning. He misses his brother so much." The distressed look on her face hurt my heart. She feels so much for the people in her life. "I was trying to think of something I could do to help."

"You were over there tonight – didn't that help?"

"Yes, but this is still so new to him, I was thinking of something bigger." I could tell she was hesitating. Not because it was a bad idea, but because she was worried I'd say no and she couldn't help. It must really be something.

"I want to go over to Kaoru's house and spend the weekend. They have more than enough guest rooms and he is just my friend. He needs me, Dad."

"Stop looking at me with those pleading eyes! You know I can't say no to those." I really can't. It's hard to say no to her anyway, she's so sensible and mature, and looks so much like her mother. "What did you do over there today anyway?"

She laughed, bright and clear. "We played video games, air hockey, and pool. I lost them all, but had a great time. They were games he'd play with Hikaru, and he really missed playing them."

"I don't see a problem, darling daughter. Just be responsible."

"Dad, he's just a friend. Nothing more. Besides, the rest of the guys will be over for part of it."

.

xXx

.

 **Wednesday** :

My alarm went off and I got up and got ready for school. Yesterday had been too draining. I hadn't slept well. The pictures and notes swirling through my dreams.

Leaving, I found another envelope on the doormat. I wasn't even surprised this time. All I felt was resignation. How long am I going to have to deal with this? All they've done is leave pictures and notes. It's not like they've done anything else. I suppose I just feel numb now.

I was almost expecting the picture of Ritsu and me in the library yesterday. They'd already proven they were there when they put that picture in my bag. The second didn't shock me either – a picture of me getting into Kaoru's limo last night.

The note across the pictures was even the same recycled stuff: _Commoner: Withdraw from Ouran before this gets worse._

I just put it in my bag and started for school.

.

Another envelope? She didn't look near as scared as Monday.

"Takashi? How long have you been following Haru-chan like this?"

"Since the beginning of this mess. I felt the need to make sure she was safe."

"And you asked me to come today for my opinion?"

"Yes, hasn't she seemed more nervous and scared the last few days?"

"I thought it was because of Hika-chan…"

.

That's it Fujioka. Nothing overly scary here. Just the calm before the storm. Relax and drop your guard – It will make what's coming that much more delicious.

Now the tall one has his cousin following her too. It might look like a parade except no one ever sees me.

.

"I'll see you after class, Renge-chan."

"Thank you for walking me to my desk, Haruhi-kun."

I gave her a smile and then trudged up to my desk. I'm so tired of this charade. Three more days, then a week off for Fall Break. Once we come back, we can tone it down. I can't wait.

There's something sticking out of my desk – paper?

No! Again! More pictures! This is getting old too.

My calm breaks completely and I feel nothing but raw panic when I see the picture. How the hell did they get a picture of Kaoru kissing me last night? KISSING ME! That was inside the house! Their mansion has security! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?

The text on the picture was written in red: _SLUT!_

I was shaking so bad, I was rattling the chair on the floor. Kaoru walked in and looked at me funny.

"Are you OK, Haruhi? You're shaking!"

"I'm fine. I guess I'm nervous about the history presentation on Friday. I still have a ways to go to finish. I don't like public speaking."

Kaoru's expression told me that he didn't believe me at all. What else was I going to say – 'I've been getting these notes and pictures for five days and haven't told you. Oh, and by the way, here's one of us kissing last night. Aren't we cute?' That's not an option.

"I haven't even started mine. I don't have a clue for a topic."

"Kaoru, it's in two days. Just pick something and get going. You'll never get it done!"

"Yea, I know."

.

xXx

.

I was counting down the seconds until lunch. I didn't feel safe here. I'm not sure I felt safe anywhere. How did they get the picture of us inside Kaoru's mansion? It looked like it was taken through glass, but they have security. Why didn't security see them taking pictures?

The bell rang and I took off. I could hear Kaoru calling after me, but I didn't stop. I had to hide somewhere and think. This is insane. I don't understand why this is happening.

I threaded through students and up halls until reaching an outside door. Bursting outside, I ran towards one place that would be safe – the greenhouse. Ritsu said that no one was in there during the day. I could hide there and calm down.

.

Kaoru came running into the dining hall and directly for our table. I thought he wasn't going to be able to stop.

"Where's Haruhi?"

"I don't know!" he yelled. The look of panic on his face was clear.

I stood up and towered over him, "What do you mean you don't know? Why are you panicked? What happened?" If my Shadow King glare couldn't calm him down and explain, I'd have to slap him.

He was still panting. Leaning down to the table so he could speak softly, but we could all hear, he said, "She just took off after class. I called after her, but she didn't stop. By the time I started after her, she was gone." He took a deep breath and continued, "She's been acting weird all morning. Jumpy and easily startled."

"Something's wrong. I think she's still suffering from what Hikaru did. She said as much to me yesterday at the library. Then she actually let me take her home."

"Wait – you took her home?" What the hell was Kasanoda doing taking her home.

"Yea, she was pretty out of it after we studied, so I offered her a ride. Still can't believe she took me up on it." He ran his fingers through his hair, embarrassed.

"We need to find her. Maybe she's having flashbacks!" Mori-senpai surprised me with his forcefulness. Is there no end to our competing over her? She should be with me, it's that simple. An Ootori can offer her everything.

I stood up and started issuing orders, "Tamaki – go to the Host Club room and see if she's there. It's the most logical place. Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai – search the building. Kaoru and I will search the grounds. Renge – search the women's bathrooms. Kasanoda – check the libraries. Try calling her phone and listening for the ring tone. Let's go!"

We all took off in different directions, desperate to find our missing princess.

.

Why did Kyoya-senpai want me to search the women's restrooms? Would Haruhi-kun really try to hide in there? It would be someplace that we wouldn't think to look, but I can't see him doing something so inappropriate.

.

"What's wrong, Takashi?" I looked down and Mitsukuni was clutching Usa-chan tighter than ever.

"Haruhi called me a while back after having a nightmare. I don't understand why she let it fester this long without calling me back."

"Haru-chan is very independent. She thinks she can handle it herself. She probably didn't want to bother or worry you."

"Clearly that isn't working."

.

Of course my darling Haruhi is in the Host Club room. Where else does she feel safe? I'm always there to protect her. I'll sweep her into my arms and never let her go. She'll always be safe with me.

I burst into the room, calling for her, "Haruhi! Your prince is here!" but there was no answer.

.

"It's ringing. Do you hear it?" We were headed for the maze. Once she had learned the path, she often went to the middle for the solitude.

"No. Would we hear it ring in the middle from here?" Kaoru sounded guilty.

"You need to get over your guilt. Hikaru's actions weren't your fault. I believe Haruhi has already forgiven you. Move past it and focus on finding her!"

"How about over by the orchard?"

"OK. We should run."

.

Texts went back and forth from the guys. Each reporting zero progress.

Meanwhile…in the greenhouse...curled up in the back corner behind some empty pots…

Ring…Ring…

I sent the call to voicemail and turned the phone off. I didn't want to talk to any of them. They just want to know where I am so I can join them for lunch. They can eat without me for once.

After everything that's happened, I don't know if I can take this. First, the Host Club betrays me in several ways, then the pictures, then Hikaru, and now this? What did I do that's making karma come at me so hard?

Don't police say that if they warn you, they aren't serious? It's the ones that don't give you any notice that you need to worry about. Although, if you don't get any notice, how can you know to worry about them?

Are they just having fun with me, scaring me? Or is this serious? I don't want to get the guys worried if it's the former, but if they are serious, maybe the guys can help. They all have security.

I don't know what to do.

…and faced with these issues, sleep overtook her.

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:** Got dark. Hopefully, not too bad. Will get darker in next two chapters.

I know I keep coming back to issues she might be having with Hikaru – sometimes it can take a long time, if ever, to get over an attack. It depends on the victim, not necessarily the degree of the assault.

Finally found out which Host Club member was watching over her – It probably wasn't a surprise.

Kyoya's dad sure knows how to run a terror campaign. It will get worse before it gets better, but it will get better. I have an interesting way to end it.

So, Kaoru – one of the seven turned friend. One less rival. Who's next?

Was originally planning on putting another day and a half in this chapter, but it would have been just too long – even if you like the long chapters.

.

 **Next Chapter** : Continuing terror. Do they find her in the greenhouse? Haruhi's back in the Host Club. Do the guys finally find out about the pictures and notes?

.


	44. Chapter 44 - Terror

**Author's Note** : As of right now, we have almost 50k hits on this story! 332 Reviews! 188 Followers! 131 Favorites. You all humble me with your time and attention. Thank you so much. Also – welcome to the newcomers. I'm still surprised that a reader will find this story, read past the first few chapters (where I was just getting the hang of things and had missteps), and continue on through all 170k words – and then want even more! I'm happy to give you more as long as you want it.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will. Though I think I might be able to beat Kaoru at pool.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 5/4/2018 (May the 4** **th** **be with you! – yep, I'm a geek)**

 **Trigger Warnings: Same warnings, but stronger – more stalker behavior, more threats,** _ **stronger**_ **threats. Still T**

 **Chapter 44: Terror**

.

"Where is she? Do you think she went home?" Kaoru sounded desperate. He would be the best indicator, as he saw her this morning.

"I hope not, Kao-chan. We haven't even looked there."

"The bell is about to ring for the end of lunch. We should go back to class."

"Are you out of your mind, Mori-senpai! Our darling Haruhi is out there and we don't know what's happening to her! She could be hurt, lost, or even kidnapped."

"Tamaki," I used my deepest voice, hoping to break him out of it. "Calm down. She's not kidnapped. She's not hurt. And if she stayed on campus, she wouldn't be lost." He started to head for his corner, "Do not go over there. Haruhi would be upset if she knew you were in a corner, especially over her."

He came back to the group and relented, "You're right, Mori-senpai."

"We should go back to class." I turned to Kaoru, "Text us – either she comes back to class or she doesn't – we need to know. If she doesn't, we'll have to reassess the situation."

"Yes, Mori-senpai."

.

The bell is about to ring and she's not here yet. She can't be gone – I need her so much. She's the only thing that's keeping me sane.

"Haruhi!" She's here! Next thing I know, she's in my arms and I don't think I can let go.

"Kaoru – let go. What's wrong? The bell is about to ring! We need to get to our seats." She pulled herself out of my grip and went to her desk. What the hell? She's acting like there's nothing wrong.

I run up to her and practically hiss, "Where have you been? Where did you go? Are you OK? What's wrong?"

She gives me a weird glance, like she has no idea what I'm talking about, "I'm fine. Sorry I didn't eat lunch with you guys, but I needed some time to myself." She started pulling out her books for the next class.

I grabbed her wrist, "What are you talking about? Where did you go? We looked everywhere for you! You had us all so worried. All of us, including Renge and Kasanoda. We all searched for you!"

"Let. Me. Go." I dropped her wrist like it was a live snake. "Don't touch me like that. You know better. Now sit, everyone is looking at us.

"Why were you searching? Honestly, can I not spend a lunch by myself without you all going crazy! I just didn't feel like people today and I have a lot on my mind." She glared at me, anxiety in her eyes – why anxiety? "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and it's an insult that you think otherwise.

"There's the bell – class is starting – drop this!"

How can she not realize how much we all want to protect her? She has to have some idea after what happened with Hikaru. It's like we're back on the beach and she's taking care of those punks by herself – except now, I have no idea what she's fighting.

I need to let the guys know…

.

 **Kaoru** : _Haruhi in class. Says needed time to think and be by herself. Doesn't understand why we were searching._

 **Tamaki** : _What! Of course, we were worried. Is she OK? Is she hurt? Where was she?_

 **Kaoru** : _She's fine – just a little dirty? Wouldn't tell me where she was._

 **Honey** : _She scared us. She can't do that again._

 **Mori** : _If she had asked for the lunch period on her own, would we have given it to her?_

 **Honey** : _Now we would – we respect her time much more now._

 **Kyoya** : _Let's deal with this at Host Club – She'll be there_.

.

xXx

.

"I'm glad you are OK, Haruhi-kun. I was worried when you didn't come to lunch."

"Renge-chan, I just needed some time to think. I'm sorry I worried you all."

She was walking me to the Host Club. After Kaoru's crazy reaction, I'm not sure I want to go.

"Thank you for letting me walk you to the Host Club. I wish I could come in."

"Hosts can't have their girlfriends come in. What would my guests say?" and under my breath I whispered, "I can't host with you there. This fake thing is hard enough."

.

"Haruhi, you're not late."

"No, Kyoya-senpai. Renge walked me here."

"Come over here and sit," he demanded. They are all at the big table, waiting. Don't we have to open?

I sat, "I'm here – what's up?"

"What's up, she says! What's up?" Tamaki-senpai was starting to go into hysterics. "Where were you? Why did you leave us? Are you injured? Are you frightened? Are you aware of just how much we worried?" He was standing up, waiving his hands in the air.

Now, on top of everything else, I need to calm him down? They have no idea what I'm going through. "Tamaki-senpai, sit down and calm down. There is no need for these theatrics."

"NO, Haruhi! I won't calm down!" He walked up and put his hands on my shoulders. "You do not get to tell me to calm down after worrying all of us like that. What were you thinking?" He was practically yelling in my face.

I looked around at the rest of the guys – they were agreeing with Tamaki-senpai. "Get off me! Sit down! You have no right to grab me like that." I pushed him off and turned to the rest of them. "I have every right to decide to not have lunch with you all. I needed some time to myself. I needed to breathe. I needed to think."

I stood up and started to walk to the back, "Don't we have to get ready to open?"

"Haruhi, we're not done with this." I haven't heard Kyoya-senpai sound like that ever – a mixture of anger, fear, and softness. "We were worried. We would all appreciate it if, in the future, you want to cancel lunch plans with us, you let us know."

"Would you have let me go if I'd asked?"

"Yes," stated Mori-senpai. "We would have, if given the chance."

I turned and went into the back, shaking my head.

.

"Haruhi-kun, I'm so glad you are back! We missed you so much. It was so boring without you."

"I missed all you ladies as well. I missed our conversations," I was pouring tea while they were all going on and on about missing me. Can't we get to the real discussion? I know you missed me – move on!

"We have so much to catch up on. And with Kaoru-kun here, it will be even more fun!"

It was a huge relief when I realized Kaoru wasn't going to try that 'brotherly love' thing with me. I couldn't play into it and it just wouldn't work – besides, we aren't brothers.

"I'd like to designate Fujioka."

I whipped my head around and saw Ritsu. Why was he here?

He walked over and sat down on my other side from Kaoru. "Ritsu, this is a surprise. It's nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too, Haruhi." Then he leaned over and whispered in my ear, "You have some explaining to do about lunch. We'll talk after Club is over."

Great! Is this ever going to end? All this attention because I freaked out over that picture of Kaoru and me. I've got to be stronger and not let the guys know. Whoever this is, they're just scaring me – that's all. I refuse to be scared by someone who hides. They are empty threats. They have to be – they just don't make sense.

.

Once the guests were all gone, the Hosts and I converged on Haruhi.

"Where were you? What happened?"

"Ritsu, I already explained, I needed some time to myself. I needed to think. I needed some quiet."

She looked around at all of us and apologized, "I'm sorry I went about it the wrong way. I should have just told you. I'm used to you all not letting me have any space. It's been so much better these last few weeks, I shouldn't have assumed. I'm sorry – forgive me?"

She looked at all of us apologetically, with huge sad eyes. I don't know if she fooled any of the Hosts, but I wasn't fooled. She's hiding something. Something she wants to handle herself. Something she's not handling well.

Tamaki-senpai gave a big sigh and answered, "Yes, we forgive you. But, don't do it again. You mean a lot to all of us and we like to know that you are safe."

"OK, I will."

"Haruhi, after all that happened today, I think it's best if one of us gave you a ride home. Do you have any preferences?" Kyoya-senpai had a strange tone in his voice – I don't think he believed her either.

"It doesn't matter; you guys choose."

We ended up drawing cards – high card takes her home. I'm not sure if he stacked the deck or numbered the cards, but Kyoya-senpai won.

.

"Haruhi?"

"Haruhi?"

She still didn't answer me. I shook her shoulder, "Haruhi?" and she jumped off the seat and landed on the floor of the limo.

"Kyoya-senpai – don't scare me like that!"

I put a hand out to help her up. "Why are you so jumpy? You're like a frightened rabbit."

"I'm sorry, Senpai. I have a lot on my mind…coming back to Host Club, working past everything that happened in the past, accepting all the new friendships, the photos you and Renge did, and finally, Hikaru. I think the more time I spend with Kaoru the more I think of him.

"It's not Kaoru's fault and I want to be there for him, it's just bringing things up and I'm thinking more about them. I get lost in my thoughts and easily startled."

I don't buy that – something else is wrong. Hikaru might be part, but he's not all. I don't know what – if my father has started something, I haven't seen it. Then again, his security is excellent – I might not notice what was happening. Plus, Haruhi is so stubborn. She never asks for help.

"All right. But if you need some help or someone to talk to, you have me and six others that would gladly be there for you."

"I know, Senpai. I just need to work through this myself."

Stubborn girl. She needs to be watched more closely. Maybe Honey's security can do that. I sure can't use mine.

.

Kyoya-senpai walked me to my door and waited until I locked it behind him. I hate that I'm worrying them. I'm more upset than I realized if I can't keep it to myself.

.

I don't think you've found my latest present, Fujioka. You'd be much more panicked now if you did.

.

I made myself some tea and sat down to study. Opening up my bag, I found another envelope.

NO! This isn't happening. I can't even look at it. That's what they want – me to be terrorized. I can't be if I don't open this envelope.

I set it aside and pulled out my history presentation. As I worked on it I couldn't keep my eyes from roaming back to the envelope. This went on for a while – I realized I was getting no quality studying done. I need to open it.

It was just a note – no picture. _"Commoner Slut: Leave or I'll tell the entire school you've slept with all seven of them."_

That's it. Now they've made me mad. How dare they?! This ends now – these stupid notes won't affect me anymore!

.

Two hours later I was curled up in bed, tears running down my cheeks, realizing I needed to be weak before I could even try to be strong. I had to let all this out…all the pain, fear, frustration, hate, anger, anxiety, and panic. But, no matter how long I cry, I don't think I can. They feel stuck in my heart.

.

xXx

.

"Hello?"

She sounds terrible. Has she been crying? "Hello, Haruhi."

"Mori-senpai? What's up?" I don't buy that forced cheerfulness at all.

"I wanted to schedule our celebration dinner, just the two of us. We weren't able to on Monday."

"Oh…Sure, we can do that." It sounds like she's totally forgotten. She's too Haruhi to just forget. She's distracted.

"When and Where?"

"How about dinner tomorrow before you, Honey-senpai, and I get together? As for where – It's your celebration, we should go wherever you want to!"

Now she's sounding more like Haruhi. "That's good. What do you want the three of us to do?"

"Something casual and low-key. I have my history presentation on Friday and it's bothering me more than I thought it would."

I can't remember the last time she was that worried over her assignments. I'm not sure I believe her…

"We'll come up with something. You should bring a change of clothes. We could end up doing a lot of different things. I'll pick you up at home around five. Will that work?"

"That's ok. I need to go; I'm in the middle of studying."

No, she isn't. I never thought I see the day when Haruhi lied to all of us like this.

"Study hard. I'll see you tomorrow."

.

"Hello?"

"Kyoya! We need to do something! My darling Haruhi is in trouble!"

"Tamaki, quiet down. I thought she told you not to call her that. You shouldn't even when she's not around.

"Now, what are you talking about?" I knew what he meant. Something is definitely off.

"She so jumpy and why did she hide at lunch today? I'm telling you - she's in trouble!"

Fuck – he's giving me a migraine. "I talked to her on the way to her apartment. She's got a lot on her mind and needed some time."

"What's on her mind? Can we help?"

"Schoolwork, Host Club, and Hikaru. I think we've all underestimated how upset she is over Hikaru. She's been so strong for Kaoru; we're not seeing the effects until now. She says she needs space and time to figure it out. I'm willing to give that to her if she doesn't get worse." I know I sound convincing – it's not hard to lie to Tamaki. "If she gets worse, we should all confront her."

"If you think so, Kyoya…" I could hear the hesitation in his voice. I did not want to discuss what else could be wrong or what else we need to do. I just want him to back off until I figure it out.

"I do. Now, I need to get back to work. I'll see you tomorrow."

.

"He's about the same, so keep that in mind."

"Thanks, Doctor." Hikaru was in a patient room, waiting for me. He looked a lot calmer than the last time I saw him. I went in and sat on the bed. An orderly locked the door behind me and stood outside to watch. This place may be state-of-the-art, but it gives me the creeps.

"Hikaru! I'm so glad to see you!" I gave him a hug, which he returned. We held each other for a while, both missing the connection, both missing our twin.

When he broke the hug he looked at me and begged, "Did you bring Haruhi with you? I know she wants to see me. She must be devastated that I'm gone. Where is she? Is she in the hallway?"

I took his face in both hands and tried to sooth him, "She's not here. She wants to give you the time you need to get better and then she'll come visit. You need to get better to see her."

"What do you mean 'get better'? There's nothing wrong with me. It's all of you that are hiding me away from Haruhi because you want her for yourself! I know she'd come if you weren't hiding me. You're keeping her away! I need to see her." He was panicking, pacing the floor, waiving his hands in the air, grabbing his hair and pulling, speaking just short of screaming.

The doctor warned me about this. I'm supposed to remain calm and let him wear himself out. If I feel I need to leave, I'm to bang on the door. I can't stand seeing him like this. This isn't my brother.

When he stopped yelling and turned to me I asked, "Don't you want to see your other friends? Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, the Boss?" I left Kyoya-senpai out – he wouldn't want to see him – he's the one who took him away from Haruhi.

"NO! I don't want to see them. You all are trying to take her away from me. She doesn't love you – she's mine! I'll never give her up. She'll never turn from me. She's mine and she knows it. She'll stay mine forever. I don't need anyone in my world but her." He had a crazed, glassy look in his eyes, eyes that were so huge, eyes that seemed dead inside. Oh, Hikaru. What are we going to do?

The orderly came in, saying it was time for Hika's medication. On my way out the door I asked, "Do you need me to bring anything?"

"HARUHI!"

"Besides, Haruhi?"

"NO," then he turned his back on me.

.

I stopped in the empty family waiting room and sat down. I didn't think I could hold it in until the car. I completely lost it. My brother, my twin, my everything. How can this be happening?

I'm in so much pain, I feel numb. I'm lost without him. We need each other. It doesn't matter if we're individuals, we are a unit!

It took over an hour before I could stumble to the car and go home.

.

xXx

.

Quality of sleep varied widely…

 **Haruhi** : What am I going to do? Dad won't be home until about three tonight. I've locked the front door and pushed my dresser in front of my bedroom door. I know the door slides, but I'll hear anyone trying to come in.

I'm so angry! They jumped WAAAAY over a line and I won't stand for it. I won't allow it. How dare they threaten me…

…What would happen if they tell everyone that lie? Would anyone even believe it? They'd have to tell everyone I'm a girl to make it work. No one is going to believe all the hosts and Kasanoda are gay. I have to tell the guys. This is getting out of hand.

 **Tamaki** : I didn't realize girls could be upset for this long over something like that. It's a bigger deal than I thought it was. What can I do to help?

 **Kaoru** : I'm sleeping alone in this bed again. When there was something wrong, we'd hold each other while we slept. I'm holding this stupid stuffed tanuki. It isn't helping – not that I thought it would.

I miss him so much. I'm not complete. I'm not whole. I'm adrift.

 **Mori** : Mitsukuni and I are going to talk to Haruhi tomorrow evening and figure out what's wrong. Whatever is going on, she needs our help. I don't care how stubborn she is.

But, before that, I'm going to have dinner with her. I don't want to take her to too extravagant a place, but I want her to get some fancy tuna. There are a couple places that have great sushi that aren't so formal. I think I'll drive, too. She hates limos in her neighborhood – they attract too much attention.

Haruhi is going to enjoy this dinner. It's more for her than me. I finally get to spend some quality time with her alone. I always feel like background when the others are around. By myself, I can come to life and have fun with her. Maybe we should go someplace where there's dancing…

 **Honey** : Something is definitely wrong with Haru-chan. Listening to everyone and putting it all together, it's alarming. Jumpy, anxious, panicked, hiding from us, distracted during Host Club…it adds up.

Takashi has been following her for a while and he's noticed a change in her. We need to be ready for tomorrow night. If we aren't gentle enough, we could shut her down and if we aren't firm enough, she could blow us off.

 **Kyoya** : Mori-senpai is taking Haruhi out for dinner tomorrow to celebrate his win. I can't believe she's falling for that…of course she's falling for that, it's Haruhi. She's as dense as…as..as…it doesn't matter, she's dense.

I have to focus or I'm no help to her. What am I dealing with and what is the next step?

My father – what is his plan for Haruhi? I can't do much to protect her until I know what he's going to do. Is he going to come after her physically? Threaten her dad? Ruin them financially? He could do so many things.

My plan – it's very close, just waiting on the market to do a few more things. Whatever my father is doing, this should neutralize it.

Haruhi – she's dealing with something huge. Is it Hikaru, like she says? Or something else? Has my father started, and I'm not seeing it? I'll talk to Honey-senpai tomorrow about using his security.

The guys – she is getting too close to them. I need to make my move soon – she's supposed to be mine. She'll be the perfect wife for me and my empire. And soon it won't matter what my father thinks.

 **Yoshio** : The reports and pictures I'm getting back are so satisfying. That horrible little commoner is terrified. Wait until she wakes tomorrow! We're close to the endgame and I'm going to enjoy grinding her into the ground. Nobody challenges an Ootori – especially a little commoner who is less than nothing.

 **Renge** : Why would Kyoya-senpai send me to look in the girl's bathrooms? It doesn't make sense. Haruhi-kun would NEVER do something that inappropriate, that rude.

Tamaki-senpai used to call him his 'daughter', but now he calls him his 'darling' Haruhi. What is up with that? Is Tamaki-senpai gay? Bi? Or just weird?

With this fake relationship, Huruhi-kun and I have spent more time together than ever before. There are some things that just aren't adding up.

 **Kasanoda** : That stubborn chick – I'd like to make her tell me what's going on. I can't do that. How is that showing respect? It's not. It would make things worse and she'd never tell me.

I'll go into the Host Club again on Friday. Maybe it's something there and she'll be ok with me to protect her. Who am I kidding – she doesn't think she needs anyone to protect her. Haruhi, the great, the - I can handle everything on my own. That's true if it's schoolwork, but she's obviously not handling whatever this is now.

 **Hikaru** : Haruhi! Why didn't Kaoru bring Haruhi? What's this bullshit about her wanting me to get better? I'm not here to get better. They are hiding me here, so she can't find me. I have to get out of here. I have to find my Haruhi. She's all I need, and I can't survive without her.

 **Ootori security** : Tomorrow is going to be so delicious. Fujioka won't be able to take it. We win tomorrow – she'll either withdraw, or crack. Either is a win for us, but I'd rather see her crack.

.

xXx

.

 **Thursday** :

As I walked into the main living area, I heard my Dad snore. I don't know how he can sleep when he sounds like a jackhammer.

What's that on the kitchen table? Oh my God!

Scattered across the table were more pictures. Pictures of me at the kendo competition and Mori-senpai spinning me after his win.

Another at Ritsu's koi pond. How? It's a yakuza compound! Their security is scary!

Several from Kaoru's house. Kaoru and me walking in and out. There is another picture of Kaoru kissing me from last night!

WAIT! THESE PICTURES ARE IN MY APARTMENT!

They came into our apartment last night and left these pictures. Into our apartment! Our home – where I thought I was safe. Where I could relax and forget about the pictures. My HOME!

They must have come in after Dad got home. He would have seen these. We were both asleep. They came in while we were asleep! Asleep! They could have done anything!

I feel the tears start to stream down my face – in my apartment! That's it – I've got to tell the guys. I've got to get their help. I can't handle this alone, I just can't. It's too much.

But, dad can't know. They haven't said anything about him. I can fix this without having to tell him. He'll go crazy if he finds out. He'll make me transfer – I won't have a say – it will be done immediately. I've got to hide these pictures!

The pictures are safe with all the others and the notes in my bag. I want them all in one place where I can keep track of them. I need to get out of here. I grab my lunch and race to the door.

What the hell…another picture? The ones inside weren't enough? Do they want me to die of terror? Or stress? How many 15-year-olds have heart-attacks?

They're everywhere! This is a picture of me in the greenhouse yesterday. I was sure I was safe there. Nowhere is safe!

Text on picture: _Commoner Slut: We can ALWAYS find you!_

I've got to get to school…

.

She looks completely terrified. This is definitely not Hikaru. I should catch up, but then she'd know I'm following her. I'll make sure she gets to school safe, and I'm confronting her today!

Wait – isn't that one of Father's security officers? Why is he following Haruhi? Shit – this is what's terrifying her! What have they done to her?

.

Kyoya's following Haruhi? So, he and I are on the same page.

.

It's hard to control my laughter – Fujioka's petrified. She won't last through today. Today we have planned to break her. It's over now, sweetheart!

.

xXx

.

"Haruhi – we need to talk."

"Let go of my arm, Kyoya-senpai." I glared at him, but he didn't move. "Let. Go. Now." He released me and took a step back.

"I need to know what's going on. I need to you talk to me. It's not Hikaru – what is it?" I can see his eyes through his glasses. He's genuinely worried. He's also…scared?

"No. I need to get to class. I need to keep my grades up. Leave me alone." I turned and practically ran to my class. I'll talk to all the guys later. I need to focus on my schoolwork while I'm in class. This can't take over every moment of my day.

.

It's taking over every moment of my day. It's like I'm underwater. Sensei is just noise – no individual words. I've taken no notes. It's hard to breathe. I can't stop thinking of someone in my apartment…what they could have done.

Kaoru keeps watching me, like I'm going to spontaneously combust. I'm not even disturbed. I'm not ignoring him…it's like he doesn't matter. Like he's not even there. I'm underwater, floating towards the enviable. I think I'm giving up.

.

xXx

.

"Haruhi, let me walk you to lunch." It's like she's somewhere else. I'm afraid if I don't go with her, she won't be able to find the dining hall.

She doesn't even answer, just allows me to guide her.

.

She's just sitting there, staring at her hands in her lap, not eating, not recognizing any of us. I've never seen her look so defeated.

"Haruhi? Are you going to eat?"

She looks up at me in confusion. Did she even know she was in the dining hall? What the fuck has my father done?

"Sorry, Senpai." She untied her bento and opened the top tray.

Her scream filled the dining hall. Everyone turned toward us. Seven pairs of eyes flew to her bento. There, on top of her food, was a picture of her sleeping. It looked like she was in her own bed. Written across the picture in red was, "We see you!"

"What the hell?" I'm not sure who said that.

Mori-senpai was behind her in a flash, creating a shield around her with his body. Kaoru and Honey-senpai were looking around – but not sure what to look for. Tamaki had taken the lid and slammed it back on the bento. I could hear Kasanoda growling and scooting closer to her. Renge was trying to tell everyone else that things were OK – that there was nothing to worry about. I was trying to find one of my father's security in the crowd.

"Haruhi? Haruhi?" Mori-senpai flashed us a glance, "I can't get through to her."

"We need to get her out of here! To the Club room!" Tamaki ordered.

Gathering all our things, we left the dining hall. Mori scooped up Haruhi – we couldn't get her to respond. Kaoru grabbed the bento and Kasanoda grabbed her bag.

.

xXx

.

By the time we made it to Music Room 3, Haruhi had turned into my chest and was sobbing. Sobbing in anguish.

"Haruhi? Haruhi, darling? Please look at me. Where did that picture come from?" Tamaki was speaking in the calmest voice I've ever heard from him. He was pleading, but not whining. And, to everyone's surprise, she responded.

"Look in my bag. That isn't the first one."

I sat at the table with her in my lap as Kasanoda opened her bag and found the stash of pictures and notes. He spread the across the table.

"Shit!"

"Oh My God!"

"Where?...Who?..."

"Fuck…."

"No.."

Tamaki was staggered. He seemed so wounded and deflated. "Haruhi? How long?"

"Saturday," she mumbled into my chest.

"Saturday, Haru-chan? Why didn't you tell us?" Mitsukuni was hurt. We all were.

It was hard to understand her, her head still buried in my chest, "Thought I could handle it on my own." The sobbing started again.

I looked around and saw rage in Kyoya's, Tamaki's, Kaoru's and Kasanoda's faces. They were doing their best to hold back and not confront her angrily. Stubborn Girl.

"Haruhi? I assume you realize now that you can't?" I asked softly. She nodded.

"We need you to pull yourself together, so we can figure this out, OK? Can you do that?" We need her participate, we need her to move forward.

"Yes. Can I go to the bathroom?" Her small, hopeless voice frightened me. She was broken. Broken.

"Yes, I'll take you." I stood up and walked to the back. I put her down, she walked in and locked the door behind her.

.

"What the fuck is going on? I'm going to kill whoever is doing this." And I can too – Pops and I have the right connections – no one will ever find the body.

I now realized that everyone was staring at Ootori. Bastard! I never thought he'd do something like this!

I stood up, leaned over the table and stared at him. Ootori or not, no one intimidates me, "Why!? What the fuck did you get out of this? How do you explain that this was for her own good?" My voice was low and deadly. I could see Honey-senpai brace himself, ready if I attacked.

Ootori looked around the room, "This wasn't me. I could never do something like this to her. Never…I love her."

"Are you kidding me? Shove that! We don't have time for your crap right now." They were all looking at him, eyes bugging out.

"Oh…" Renge covered her mouth with her hands and sat there, astonished. I think she totally discovered Haruhi's secret.

"Kyo-chan, if not you than who?"

Haruhi walked back into the room, followed by Mori. "Kyoya-senpai, I never once thought it was you. You're manipulative, but I don't believe you'd ever do something like this, even to a commoner."

"Haruhi," I ran, stopping just short of grabbing her. "Haruhi, you're moving in with me. My security will protect you. My security will kill anyone who comes near you. You'll be safe. No one will touch you."

Several voices protested. They all wanted her to stay with them; they all said their security was better.

"There is no way that any of your security is better than highly trained yakuza killers. No one will come within a hundred meters of her." I led her back to the table to sit down. We were all shocked and disappointed when she climbed back into Mori-senpai's lap.

"I don't think that's true, Kasanoda-chan." Honey-senpai dug through the pictures and held one up to me.

"How the fuck did they get that?" It was a picture of Haruhi and me sitting at the koi pond.

"Your security didn't stop that picture from being taken. They aren't as good as you think they are." Kaoru glared at me, hate in his eyes.

"Yours isn't either," Kyoya responded to Kaoru. He held up a picture of Kaoru and Haruhi kissing in his mansion. KISSING!

My head whipped around, and I couldn't stop myself, "What the fuck? First it was your brother and now you?"

"Well, you are looking cozy by the pond. What's with that? Are you still trying to get into her pants?"

"Kaoru! Ritsu! Stop now!" Haruhi stood up and yelled, "This stupid fighting ends now. What I have or haven't done with any of you isn't up for discussion. How any of us feel for each other isn't up for discussion. We are all friends and THIS," she pointed to the pictures, "is the problem right now." She took a deep breath and glared at Kyoya, "Senpai, I've pulled myself together – now what?"

.

Now I tell them everything…

"I believe my father is behind this." Their reaction was not unexpected.

"Your FATHER?!" Kasanoda bellowed.

"Why the hell would your father do anything like that?" Kaoru screamed at me.

"Kyoya, that can't be true," Tamaki said. "I know he's a bastard, but this?"

"Senpai?" Everyone turned to Haruhi. "Senpai? Are you sure?"

I hung my head, "Yes."

Haruhi got up, walked around the table to me, took my hand, and mumbled, "Come with me. We need to talk this through in private."

Everyone started protesting at once. Pulling me from the table and to the back office, she called over her shoulder, "This is about me! I want to know what's going on! Stay here. We'll be back."

.

"Sit," she pointed at the end of the sofa, she took the other end.

"Tell me why – I won't interrupt." The look on her face was heartbreaking. Her eyes were staring at me, dull and lifeless. Resignation and overwhelming sadness had settled in her features, her shoulders, and her hands. She just sat there, not moving, looking at me.

I told her. I told her like it was a report I was making to a Board of Directors. It started with the grades, then Hikaru, then Father taking it over. The pictures, the notes sounded just like him. A terror campaign.

I felt drained when I finished. Like a towel that had been wrung out. After all this, how could I ever face her again?

"Senpai, your father's an asshole."

If the situation had been any different, I would have laughed. Haruhi using language like that? But it wasn't funny – it was the truth.

"Yes, he is."

Silence enveloped us for what seemed like forever but was probably only minutes. Haruhi just looked at me. Didn't speak, didn't gesture, didn't change her expression. Just looked at me. I couldn't tell if she was processing or had checked out.

"Senpai? Those bruises on your face? The ones from the maid hitting you with the door? Your father did those, didn't he?"

Still, no expression on her face, no emotion in her voice. She was scaring me.

"Yes."

"It wasn't the first time, was it?"

"No."

"You are under more pressure than any of us realize, aren't you?"

"Yes." It was like she was hypnotizing me with these questions. I just kept answering.

Another long pause. I'm waiting for her to condemn me. To blame me for everything. To walk out of my life forever. I don't know how I'd face that.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"What?" Her question jerks me out of whatever spell I was in. She's offering to help me? Really?

"You want to help me after everything I did to you? After I played with your life like it was disposable? After I put you in danger? After you've been terrorized by my father? You want to help me?"

"Yes."

I laughed – I couldn't help it. It's so absurd.

"There's nothing you can do, Haruhi. This is a high-stakes game between me and my father and you're caught in the middle through no fault of your own.

"I have a plan to end this. It will be fully implemented next week. It will neutralize my father and you'll be safe. We have to hold on until then."

"Senpai, they've been in my apartment. They've been there while I was sleeping. I can't hold on as is."

Is she asking for help? Haruhi is asking for help. I know seven people who will gladly give it to her – in spades.

"We should talk to everyone about how to keep you safe." I looked at the door and guessed, "There are probably six ears pressed to that door right now."

I smiled as she put her finger to her lips. As she tiptoed to the door and took the handle, it was almost impossible to not laugh. Sure enough, when she pulled the door open, Tamaki, Kaoru, Kasanoda, Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, and Renge were all there – Tamaki and Kaoru were leaning on the door so much that they fell into the room.

Haruhi and I both laughed – It was a reassuring sound.

.

Back at the table, Kyo-chan told us why he thought it was his father. Disbelief was painted over everyone's faces.

"Kyo-chan, you father would really do this?" How horrible. His father had no honor.

"Yes, Honey-senpai. He would do it without regret or hesitation. He does nothing my halves. He's truly cut-throat."

Haruhi sighed, "So you really did all those things for my own good? The debt, the pictures, all of it?"

"Yes." Kyo-chan looked puzzled. "Where did you get the idea that I did it for your own good?" I know he said that in the limo coming back from Takashi's competition. Had he said it any other time?

"I was awake in the limo when you all were talking," she conceded, with a wave of her hand. She had been listening?

"Haruhi…"

"It doesn't matter, Senpai. That's a discussion for another time. What are we going to do about this mess?" she gestured to the photos.

After looking at all the pictures and notes, I understand why Haru-chan was so jumpy. "Haru-chan, we need to keep you safe. Based on the picture in your bento, they've been in your apartment when you were asleep. When did this happen?"

"Last night. I woke up to find a bunch of pictures on the kitchen table. Then I realized they'd been in my apartment." The panic in her voice was gone. Because she feels safe now? She's gone numb? She's accepted defeat?

"Haruhi, you are not safe in your apartment alone. You need someone there with you overnight."

"My father was home last night when they came in, Mori-senpai. It didn't do any good."

"I'm talking about security. I'll have a Morinozuka security guard escort you home today and stay overnight." Takashi's glance swept the room, "I assume that is acceptable – we trained all your security after all." Everyone nodded.

"Kyoya-senpai? Let me know which grades you are worried about and I'll try my best to score just under your score."

Not only is she brave, but Haru-chan is so selfless. Kyo-chan manipulates her, his father runs a terror campaign against her, and then she offers to have her marks take a hit to help him. Wow…

"That won't be necessary, Haruhi. We'll protect you now and my plan will come to fruition soon. After that, none of that will matter."

I stood up and reminded, "We need to get to class. Lunch is almost over. We can finish this after Host Club." I focused on Haru-chan, "You should study here in the office this afternoon, Haru-chan. You'll be safe with Takashi and me to watch over you."

Relief poured across her face, "Thank-you, Honey-senpai. I'll come right after class."

.

xXx

.

When afternoon classes are over, Kaoru and Renge walk me to the Host Club.

"Haruhi-kun, can we talk in private?"

"Sure, Renge-chan. Right in here." I lead her to the empty classroom next to Music Room Three.

"I'll wait outside," Kaoru stated.

.

"What is it, Renge?" My head is so full right now, I'm not even sure I can pay attention to her.

"Haruhi, are you a girl?" she hesitantly asked.

My head exploded!

"Renge, I can't handle this now. Please…"

She cut me off, "Haruhi, me knowing this can help the situation. I won't tell anyone."

Really? How can this help? It's just one more weight on my shoulders. I'll be crawling soon.

"OK, yes, I'm a girl." I put my hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes, "You can't tell anyone. You have to talk to Kyoya-senpai right away." She nodded.

.

I watched as Haruhi and Renge came into the Host Club and walked straight up to me. Why was Renge here? She's only supposed to walk Haruhi to the door."

"Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi addressed me, "Renge has something she needs to talk to you about. Be nice, it's not her fault." Then she walked towards the office without another word.

I turned to Renge, raised an eyebrow, and flashed my glasses. I waited for her to speak first.

"Kyoya-senpai, I know Haruhi is a girl. I figured it out at lunch today, and she confirmed right before we got here. She said I had to talk to you." Nervous, shaking a little – Renge was worried about what I was going to do to her. Good.

"We can discuss this in greater depth later. There is a reason. It was beyond Haruhi's control. No one can know." My glasses flashed again, and my voice turned meaner, "I have in my possession certain information that will force you to keep quiet. I'm sure you don't want me to use it."

I turned to walk away, advising over my shoulder, "You are free to attend Host Club today as Haruhi is not hosting."

.

Dad had the 3:00 to midnight shift, so I didn't have to cook his dinner. Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai drove me straight to Mori-senpai's mansion after Host Club. I instantly felt safer.

"I'm sorry we're going to miss our dinner, Mori-senpai." I was sorry – I had been looking forward to it. I hardly ever get to spend time with Mori-senpai alone; Honey-senpai always overshadows him.

He held out his hand level with my head and I nodded – he ruffled my hair. "We'll do it some other time. I want you to be safe."

.

Their library is as amazing as the first time I saw it. Studying there was a treat.

After dinner of very yummy sushi, Mori-senpai told me the plans for the night. "The three of us are going to the dojo tonight. Mitsukuni and I are going to teach you some basic self-defense."

They taught me how to hit vulnerable spots, break holds, and the best ways to get away. The knowledge did make me feel more confident, but I hoped to never have to use it.

.

"Haru-chan, wait out here with Takashi. Gou-san and I will search the apartment."

I assigned Gou-san as security to Haruhi. He's led training camps for security forces and I trust him with my life – which is how important Haruhi is to me.

They called us in once they secured the apartment.

"Morinozuka-sama," Gou-san got my attention, "I will stay inside in the main living area, inspecting the rest of the apartment at irregular intervals, along with the front balcony. I will not let you down."

"Thank you, Gou-san. I'm trusting you with someone very special to me." He bowed.

Mitsukuni and I said our goodbyes to Haruhi. She needed to finish studying and do some chores. I also wanted her to get to bed early – she looks so tired.

"Try to get some sleep, Haruhi. Everything will work out fine."

"Thank you, Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai – for everything. I'm lucky to have such close friends." She gave each of us a hug as we left.

.

I reviewed my history presentation for another hour then finished a set of trig problems.

After doing some laundry, making my lunch, and cleaning the bathroom, I was ready for bed.

"Good night, Gou-san. Please help yourself to tea or food if you like."

"Good night, Haruhi-sama. I'll wake you up when your father comes home."

"Thanks – I don't want to tell him over the phone."

Walking into my room, I was shaking my head. It will be weird to have someone here staying the night. I tried to get him to call me Haruhi, but he insists on the –sama. It feels a little uncomfortable.

I changed into my pajamas and pulled back the covers.

.

Suddenly a scream tore through the apartment. "Haruhi-sama!" I called as I ran to her bedroom.

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:** Yep – cliffhanger. What made her scream!

So, Renge knows Haruhi's secret. How will this change their dynamic?

Once Yoshio calms down a bit, the guys and Haruhi are going to have to have a big discussion about relationships – pictures of Kasanoda and Haruhi at the koi pond and the Kaoru kiss. Kyoya admitting he loves her (do you think he even knows what that means?). Don't forget – Kasanoda's kiss is still out there…only her dad knows about that one.

Haruhi sure can be stubborn, and proud, and self-reliant. It took her a long time and some scary threats before she realized she needs the guys' help. She didn't even get the chance to ask – that picture in the bento basically did it for her.

Hikaru's not sounding so good – it's still early days. I don't think I can get him well realistically without a time-skip or another 40 chapters. We'll see how I write myself out of that one.

Haruhi may be dense, but she can also be insightful. She figured out Kyoya's abuse. I'm not surprised she offered to help him. She doesn't like to see anyone get hurt, and she probably feels some guilt in there too.

My first set of threats were going to be really intense (Yep – way more intense than the ones I wrote). Thanks to JOfHearts for talking me down. I might have had to move to M for those and I really didn't want to do that. What I ended up with was terrorizing enough.

.

 **Next Chapter** : What made Haruhi scream…How does Ranka take all this…

Continued security tactics, Kyoya's plan, and a little bit of fun on Friday in the Host Club – got to have some fluff to break up the tension.

.


	45. Chapter 45 - Safety

**Author's Note** : Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. The reviews mean the world to me. So glad you are enjoying this story

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 5/13/2018**

 **Trigger Warnings: Discussions of stalking behavior**

 **Chapter 45: Safety**

.

"We'll need to assign more security to Haru-chan, Takashi."

Mitsukuni was holding Usa-chan so tight – it he was a real bunny, he'd have suffocated.

"I'll take care of it. She'll need another in the apartment, one walking the grounds, and a car out front."

"We should get them over there tonight."

"I'll get them assigned." I left the room to meet with my chief of security.

.

"Hello."

"Morinozuka-sama, you and Haninozuka-sama need to come over to Fujioka-sama's apartment immediately. There's been a breach."

"We are on our way."

.

"What happened?! Is Haru-chan safe? Gou-san!"

They came running into the apartment, almost breaking the door down. They clearly cared for Fujioka-sama more than they would admit.

"She's safe. She's in the bathroom. She ran in there and locked the door as soon as she made the discovery."

"Gou-san, what happened?"

"Morinozuka-sama, Fujioka-sama went into her room to retire for the night and found another cache of photos under her covers," I reported. The look of pure hatred that came across his face had me backing up a couple steps. "You both need to see this. I haven't touched them."

I followed them into the bedroom and watched the anger and concern flash across the taller's face. The Haninozuka heir was crying unabashedly.

.

Knock…Knock…

"Haruhi? Are you ok?"

"No, Mori-senpai, I'm not."

"Mitsukuni and I are here now. We won't let anything happen to you…ever.

"We're going to call the rest of the Host Club. We want them over here to decide what to do next."

"Call Ritsu and Renge. They are both in the middle of this now and deserve to know what's going on and to be protected."

.

"My father has gone too far, and he will be dealt with…severely." He can't go further over the line without actual, physical contact. I'm tempted to let Kasanoda kill him.

"No wonder these pictures terrified darling Haruhi. I'm intimidated," Tamaki exclaimed. "Here's one of me hosting and another going into Suoh Mansion #2."

"And several of us going in and out of the Dojo, a couple with Haru-chan from today."

Kaoru pointed at one and, with tears in his eyes, mumbled, "This one is me going to visit Hikaru and another of me breaking down in the waiting room after."

"I'm at a tea shop, taste-testing for the Club." My father has gone too far – stalking all my friends…and me!

"Fuck! These are pictures from the inside of my Syndicate's restaurant. We wouldn't even let you guys in, how did they get these? Haruhi isn't even there, just some of the fellas." Kasanoda's eyes turned murderous. "No one messes with my fellas."

"These were the most disturbing to her, Morinozuka-sama," Gao-san pointed to a pile.

"Ranka! These are pictures of his work, him serving in the bar, shopping for clothes, coming in and out of this apartment, and, worst of all, of him and his partner sleeping in his own bed."

Kasanoda turned to me and growled, "Your dad's security sure has balls. These are terrifying." He paused and glared at me, "Senpai, what are you going to do about this?"

"First, we're not going to panic. Haruhi needs us to be calm and rational. Second, we are going to make sure she's somewhere they can't get her. Third," I flashed my glasses and gave my scariest Shadow King smirk, "we are going to neutralize my father."

"How?" Renge squeaked. I'd almost forgotten she was here.

"One step at a time. We need to escort Ranka home and explain all this…But first, we need to talk Haruhi out of the bathroom." 

.

"Haruhi?" Karau gently knocked on the door. "Haruhi? Please just let me know you are there."

We all heard a small knock being returned and let out the collective breath no one knew they were holding.

"Haruhi? Can you come out? We're all here, we'll all protect you." I had to give Kaoru credit, his voice was much calmer than mine would be. I'd probably knock down the door.

The door slowly opened, and she looked around at the group. Her eyes latched on mine and she ran into my arms.

"Ritsu, I'm so scared," and she broke down against my chest.

Shock was the common expression around the room. I could feel jealousy and hatred directed at me. I wanted to give them all a smug smile – she ran into my arms! But, now was not the time for that. We all need to let her get comfort how and where she needs it, without petty jealousy.

Kyoya-senpai walked over to us and put his hand on Haruhi's shoulder, "Haruhi, we need to bring Ranka home safely and tell him everything. He's in the pictures. He's in danger now."

A small, broken voice came from the face buried in my chest, "Please don't touch me, Kyoya-senpai." He removed his hand. "We'll tell dad. Then what?"

"We'll all go back to my estate. It's safe and has excellent security. I'll also leave a detail here to follow anyone who tries to drop off more pictures." Morinozuka-senpai's voice was so reassuring, I felt her relax a tiny bit in my arms. He's a born protector, and it's obvious to anyone who meets him. I'm afraid he's my biggest rival.

"More security is coming over and should be here soon. When they arrive, I'll take two with me and escort Ranka-san home. We don't want anything to happen to him and he'll recognize me."

A muffled voice came from my chest, "Thank you, Mori-senpai. Don't tell him too much. I want to be there when we talk to him."

"Of course, Haruhi."

She pulled away from me and looked at the floor, "I need to change out of these pajamas and pack a bag for tonight."

She stopped after a few steps and started to shake. "I can't go back in there."

"Haruhi-kun, let me help. I can pack your bag while you change, and we'll get out of there as fast as we can."

"Thanks, Renge. Let's hurry."

"Renge, please pack for the weekend," Morinozuka-senpai said as they went into Haruhi's bedroom.

.

"Kyo-chan, what do you think your father's next move will be?"

Next move? I didn't even know about this one. "I'm not sure, Honey-senpai. He can't go much further with the pictures – especially now that we're relocating to the Morinozuka estate. I think he was expecting her to relent by now."

"He doesn't know our Haruhi," Kaoru affirmed. "She'll never cave to your father. He hasn't met anyone like her."

"True, but there is nothing to stop him from ruining her financially and he could easily take her scholarship away." I sighed heavily and admitted, "You can be the most stubborn person on the planet, but no one stands up to a hurricane."

"Haruhi and Ranka hardly have anything. What could he do to ruin them?"

"Think, Tamaki. He could buy this apartment complex and put them on the street – he'd never give them good references. He could buy the bar where Ranka works and fire him in a way that makes it impossible to get another job. He could fake an arrest warrant for Ranka – he'd be in jail, awaiting trial for who knows how long. He could ruin all Haruhi's chances of getting into law school or becoming a lawyer. And, that's just the tip of the iceberg.

"He doesn't realize we are relocating to the Morinozuka estate, therefore he could be planning a physical attack against either Haruhi or Ranka. He could kidnap her and hold her indefinitely. I wouldn't put murder past him at this point, though it is a last resort. None of you saw his rage at her beating all three of his sons' grades. I've never seen him like that. The fact that she's a commoner only makes him more disgusted and furious. I don't know what he'll do, and that's what scares me."

.

xXx

.

Kyoya, my son, you have no idea what I'm capable of. I've had men in that apartment twice and you haven't thought that I've bugged the place? Or put up cameras? Maybe you aren't up to being the Ootori heir.

It's been enjoyable to watch that little commoner whore become more and more frightened – Just like a mouse. Well…little girl…I'm the tiger and you won't escape my claws. I don't care if you do run to the Morinozuka estate. You can't stay there forever, and I have my ways.

.

xXx

.

"Where's Mori-senpai?" Haruhi and Renge came out of her room carrying a bag each.

I went over and took the bags, "He went with security to get your dad. We decided to go Mori-senpai's estate now, and they will meet us there." I turned to Renge, "You should call your estate and have someone bring you a bag. Plan to stay through Sunday."

"Thanks, Kaoru-san. I'll call on the way."

.

Honey led the group into Mori's mansion and introduced them to Mori's parents. For now, Honey had told his aunt and uncle that the group was staying the night to study and then through the weekend for fun. Mori planned to tell them everything later tonight. It was the only way to explain Ranka's presence.

They were all shown to their guest rooms and then met back in the library.

When Mori and Ranka arrived, things went haywire.

.

"Haruhi! What is going on?! Mori-kun picks me up from work with security! Security! Why on earth would I ever need more security than Mori-kun could provide on his own? Why would I need security at all?" Dad was worse than his usual hysterics. I had to calm him down before this went any further.

"Kyoya-senpai and I need to explain all this to my dad. Could the rest of you please give us some time alone? It's best this way."

After they all left, I led dad to a sofa and sat down beside him. I took his hand and started one of the hardest conversations of my life, "Dad, I need to you calm down and listen. Please do not go crazy. This is serious, but fixable. Kyoya-senpai is going to tell you what's going on and I'm going to be right here. Please listen to the entire thing, and then we'll answer questions."

Dad took a deep breath and nodded. He looked at Kyoya-senpai expectantly and I braced myself.

Thirty minutes later, we had told him everything and done all we could to reassure him. We had shown him the pictures. Described the issues with the grades. Kyoya-senpai had explained how dangerous his father can be, though he did it without examples of what could happen. We reviewed the security and the plan to stay here through the weekend.

Like any sensible father, he blew a fuse.

"Haruhi, my darling daughter, you will transfer to that out-of-town school as of Monday and never come back here again. We'll run – it's the only solution. We cannot fight Yoshio Ootori! We shouldn't even try. We must bow to his wishes." He was up pacing, ranting, and waving his arms.

I stood up and blocked his pacing, "Dad!" Once he stopped in front of me I continued, "I am not transferring."

"You don't have a choice, Haruhi! I am your father and you will do as I say!"

"No! I won't! Listen to Kyoya-senpai. He has a plan to end this. To stop his father and keep him stopped. We need to give him until the end of fall break."

He looked over at Kyoya-senpai and then back at me. In a much gentler tone, he declared, "No. You are transferring. I'm tired of this. I'm tired of the bullying, the Host Club, of you pretending to be a boy. And I won't put you in greater danger now. You are leaving Ouran."

Hands on my hips, I stared him down, "No. I worked so hard to get into Ouran and I'm not leaving. If you try to make me, I'll move in with one of the Host Club members and file for emancipation." I looked up at him as my face softened. I knew this would be hard for him, but I was not going to back down. Not after everything I've been through. To give up now just puts all that effort in the trash. "Dad, this is fixable. The guys want to fix it. Kyoya-senpai owes us."

I walked over to the door to let the rest of them in. "Now, we are going to discuss the next three days and decide how to keep all of us safe."

.

"This is Oshiro Isamu, our Chief of Security. Oshiro-san and I will be coordinating protection teams and needed security at different locations."

I looked around at the gathered group…Mitsukuni sat next to me, acting as second-in-command. His opinions will be valuable as we move forward. Kaoru sat towards the back, his chin in his hands, looking at the floor. I could tell he was worried about Hikaru. We would address that. Haruhi was leaning up against her dad, tears softly dripping off her cheeks. Her eyes were hollow, and she looked listless. We'll have to act for her during this. She's at her breaking point. Ranka didn't look much better. His arms were around Haruhi and he was whispering comforting phrases in her ear. Kyoya sat next to Haruhi, his glasses blocking my view of his eyes. Posture ridged and knuckles white while holding his black notebook, I could see the stress that his glasses were hiding. Tamaki was pacing at the side of the room. He had finally stopped mumbling to himself when I introduced Oshiro-san.

Renge was watching the room with me. I could see her appraising eyes dart among the hosts. We need to monitor her closely. I have no idea how to read her. And, finally, Kasanoda is taking notes in his phone. I can see floorplans, schedules, and guard numbers. He's taking this just as seriously as I am. His security is the only one not trained by the Morinozuka. He might have other perspectives and suggestions that should not be ignored because of my jealousy. No matter where we stand in Haruhi's life, we all want her safe.

"Thank you, Morinozuka-sama," Oshiro responded. "There are several areas of security that need to be addressed. I have reviewed all the pictures and notes and have determined the security voids that need to be filled.

"Unfortunately, the pictures have not been concentrated in only a few places. There is a lot to cover. Obvious places are the Fujioka apartment, Ouran High School, and the estates of those here.

"Additional locations include Fujioka-sama's place of business, his friend's apartment, the hospital where Hitachiin-sama is being treated, and the Kasanoda Syndicate restaurant."

My eyes traveled the room…Kaoru looked relieved. Kasanoda was furious – I assume from Oshiro-san's implications against his security. Renge seemed relieved to be included. Haruhi hadn't looked up.

"Ootori-sama, I have more concerns regarding the hospital."

Kyoya stared at Oshiro-san and nodded. "Yes, it is my father's hospital, and therefore open to his actions. I have spoken to Hikaru's doctor, and he recommends we don't relocate Hikaru at this time. Moving him will inflame his delusion of being held to keep him away from Haruhi." He turned a sympathetic face to both Kaoru and Haruhi. "As for security, any we place there will be known by my father the instant it happens."

"We have to protect my brother, Kyoya-senpai. We can't leave him vulnerable – with no protection. He can't defend himself." Kaoru was on his feet, yelling at Kyoya.

"I know, Kaoru," Kyoya held his hand up to forestall any more argument. "I am NOT saying we can't protect him. My father knows all the pictures that were taken and will anticipate this move. The pictures of you taken at the hospital were to intimidate Haruhi, not to label Hikaru as a target. It's so much easier for my father to get to Haruhi or Ranka, that he wouldn't waste the effort on Hikaru.

"That being said, we will post guards and will protect your brother. Mori-senpai and I have already discussed this, and security is on the way to the hospital now. They will also do an electronic sweep and remove any cameras found," he reassured Kaoru. "You are still able to visit anytime the doctor approves, but you will be escorted by Morinozuka security."

"Thank you, Kyoya-senpai, Mori-senpai. I couldn't live without him," Kaoru sighed.

"Oshiro-san, please continue."

"Thank you, Ootori-sama. Security is on its way. My concerns were any action your father might take against them. As you are not concerned, I will follow your opinion.

"Fujioka-sama?" he asked to get Ranka's attention. Ranka looked up – I was shocked – he'd aged 5 years in an hour. "We need to discuss security for you, your workplace, and your friend." Ranka nodded.

"You will be staying here and will be escorted to and from work. A guard will be stationed at your workplace 24/7 to watch for any activity from Ootori security. As for your friend," Oshiro-san paused.

"I need to explain what's going on and why he needs security," Ranka replied.

Kyoya put his hand on Ranka's shoulder, "Ranka, my father's primary target is Haruhi. He will use who he needs to get to her. I don't believe your friend is in any danger – there are just too many others my father could go after first. However, we want to keep him safe."

"Thank you, Kyoya-kun, Mori-kun. I appreciate all you are doing for us." Kyoya and I nodded.

Oshiro-san picked the conversation back up, "Fujioka-sama, after this meeting, we can take you to your friend's house, where you can explain and introduce him to his guards. I do request that you don't see each other for the next few days, until we can guarantee safety."

"Thank you. He's home by now."

"Kasanoda-sama," Oshiro-san moved to our next concern. Kasanoda looked up from his phone and gave him his full attention. It was obvious he wasn't going to be pushed into anything.

"I know your security is highly trained and has detailed knowledge of both your estate and your restaurant. However, we want to extend you the courtesy of our aid. We trained Ootori security and can advise on their tactics. We can also provide a new perspective on your security layout and make suggestions for reinforcements."

Oshiro-san did well. We had discussed how to approach the yakuza heir and offer help. It's a tight-rope walk.

"Thank you for your offer, Oshiro-san. I need to inform my father of all this and get his opinion. If he agrees to your assistance, we will welcome it."

Kasanoda turned to Kyoya and asked, "Kyoya-senpai, I will need copies of the pertinent pictures and notes. I would also request that you accompany me to present this to my father. He will have questions."

"Of course, Kasanoda. We can go after this meeting."

Oshiro-san directed the follow-up to me, "Morinozuka-sama, we need to determine how we will augment the security of the estates."

"Wait!" Kaoru leapt to his feet, "I'm not ready to tell my parents yet. They don't even know about Hikaru!"

"How am I going to explain this to my father without panicking him?" Renge squealed. She was shaking.

I yelled over the objections, "Quiet!" and the room stilled. "I have discussed this with Oshiro-san and we suggest the following. All your security was trained by us. We perform random drills to evaluate their readiness. This can be couched as a drill. Oshiro-san and I have reviewed the photographs, and all pictures of your estates were taken from outside the perimeter. We need to identify where the photographer was when they were taken and advise your security of the holes. There is no need to inform parents beyond mine, Kasanoda's, and Haruhi's. Is this acceptable?"

"Yes, Mori-senpai. Thank you." Renge smiled.

Other hosts nodded their acceptance.

"Good. A Morinozuka security trainer will be dispatched to each estate tonight to start the drill. As information is discovered, you will be informed."

Another security officer entered the room, "Morinozuka-sama, we are here to report."

I walked over to him and nodded.

"We found a listening device in Fujioka Haruhi-sama's luggage. It was in the lining. We have removed it and isolated it in a vault in the security office. It was the only one found."

"Thank you. Keep me informed of any issues on the grounds."

He bowed and returned to his post.

This must mean Ootori security heard everything we discussed in Haruhi's apartment – Just as Kyoya suspected.

"They bugged my luggage?" Haruhi panicked. Ranka held her tighter and started rubbing her arms.

"Yes," I answered.

"Haruhi," Kyoya waited for her to shift her attention, "I believe there are bugs and cameras in your apartment as well. I didn't want to look for them and alert my father to my knowledge."

"In our apartment! He's been watching us in our apartment?" I could tell Ranka was about to go into one of his rants.

"Dad! Calm down. It's done. We can't do anything about it now." She still looked panicked though. It's almost like she's blurry from being pulled in every direction at once.

"Ranka, I need to keep them in place for now so my father doesn't know we are aware of them. When all of this is finished, I will obtain any recordings and pictures from my father and allow you to destroy them. My plan does not require them for evidence."

"Thank you, Kyoya-kun."

"I think that's all we need to discuss right now. I will accompany Kasanoda and Kyoya to the Syndicate Compound, acting as their security and making myself available for questions. Ranka-san, you will be escorted to your friend's apartment for that meeting.

"Haruhi, Kaoru, Tamaki, and Renge, I suggest getting as much sleep as possible. Mitsukuni, please wait for me to return so we can discuss this with my parents." I looked around the room and sighed, "Let's get going, it's late as it is."

.

xXx

.

Knock, Knock…

"Haruhi? Can I come in?"

The door slowly opened, "Kaoru? It's two in the morning. What do you need?" She stood there in her pajamas, hair mussed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm so alone, Haruhi. I miss Hikaru so much. I figured you must be scared by all this. Maybe we could help each other." I couldn't look her in the face, glancing down I asked, "Can I sleep in here tonight?"

And then she completely shocked me. She turned back towards the bed and mumbled, "Yes, the bed is huge. I hope you don't snore."

.

xXx

.

 **Kyoya** : After what we found in Haruhi's suitcase, it's obvious my father had placed cameras and microphones throughout Haruhi's apartment. I hope he heard every damn word I said. It was all to lure him into a false sense of security. That bastard will never see me coming.

I just have to keep everyone protected for the next week. There's no one better to do that than Mori-senpai and his security. I really wish I didn't have to rely on them. It makes me look weak. That is the last thing I want to display to Haruhi. She needs to see me as protective and dominant. Once my plan is finished, there will be no other way for her to see me. It won't be long.

 **Mori** : Bugging her luggage? Kyoya's security is relentless. Mine are better. They trained his after all. I will keep Haruhi safe and secure. She must realize soon that all Kyoya brings to her is angst and problems. He doesn't deserve to be part of her life.

I am disappointed we missed our dinner. Once all this is over, we'll have to reschedule. She's the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me, and I'll wait forever for her – as long as she doesn't start dating someone else. That would truly break my heart. I want her to be happy, but I want her to know all her choices too.

We must get past this Yoshio Ootori mess first. I have no idea what Kyoya's planning, but, considering his track record, it will be extreme.

 **Tamaki** : Darling Haruhi – it hurts to know that I must rely on someone else to protect you. It hurts that my best friend is responsible for your fears. It hurts to know you are destined to be my girlfriend, but I am unable to comfort you as I should. It hurts to see you so defeated. I'll be there for you.

Kyoya will neutralize his father. You don't have to worry about your scholarship – my father would never allow it to be taken from you. Once the danger is over, we will confess to each other and everything will be as it should be.

 **Kasanoda** : I can't believe I'm here at the Morinozuka estate. Haruhi and I should be at the Compound. The security here may be top-notch, but they would never eliminate a target like the fellas would. They'd make sure that danger would never appear again.

Pops agreed with Morinozuka-senpai's security plan – surprised the shit out of me. A security officer will be over at the Compound tomorrow to 'advise'. Tetsuya will be here in the morning to work with security here and assure mine.

I don't want to rely on Kyoya-senpai's plan. He's too cagy. His manipulations are not the way to handle this. Direct action must be taken. I'll talk to Tetsuya tomorrow – I want a plan in place to eliminate Yoshio Ootori – completely.

 **Renge** : I had no idea there was so much drama inside the Host Club. It would make a great manga – without even augmenting the relationships. A total reverse-harem.

Now that I know Haruhi is a girl, I've noticed that all of them are in love with her, in one way or another. There are two that are definitely just friends, though one doesn't know it yet. Tamaki-senpai's feelings are all mixed up. It's going to hurt when he realizes they aren't in love; that they are just friends. Mori-senpai is head-over-heels in love but doesn't know what to do. Kyoya-senpai is a mystery – though he does look at her like a dog looks at a chew-toy.

I don't want to be excluded, so I'll just stay in the background and watch. I want to offer Haruhi any help she needs. We know each other well, despite how that happened. We could be great friends.

This is better than my dating game.

 **Kaoru** : I knew I was missing physical contact, but until I got it back, I didn't know how deprived I've been. Hikaru is my touchstone, my foundation. Without him, I've been adrift. I've been in so much pain.

Lying here with my arms around Haruhi is healing…it's healing my pain, my loneliness, my despair. She truly is the triplet we never had.

 **Haruhi** : I feel safe with Kaoru here. I've never slept with anyone's arms around me like this. The feeling of security is overwhelming. We are healing each other. I hope we can heal Hikaru too.

 **Yoshio** : They left before saying if they were all going to school tomorrow. That might be my last chance. With her ensconced in the Morinozuka estate, there's no way to get her. We need to find out their plans for fall break.

There is no way that little commoner slut is going to best my family.

 **Kasanoda Ryuu** : My son has stepped into it again. He's had one date that was a disaster and had to cancel the one for tonight. He needs to find someone else – he still thinks he's in love with Haruhi-chan. She's a wonderful girl, but not for my son.

Yoshio has gone over the deep end. I have tremendous family pride, but I'd never do something so fucking reckless as a terror campaign on an innocent girl. All she did was do well in school. Who gives a shit if she beat his sons' grades? Does that really matter in the long run? If she's that smart, he should be trying to get her under his wing. Idiot.

Maybe I should be focusing on finding someone for Ritsu that would provide more of a physical relationship. He's a teenage boy – sex is all they think about. That would take his mind off Haruhi-chan.

 **Honey** : I've never seen Haru-chan looking so beaten. She's safe here. There's no place safer, especially with me and Takashi guarding her. Ootori security will get nowhere near her now.

I wish there is something I could do right now to make her feel better. Is she able to sleep? I wonder if Usa-chan would help?

.

I crept down the hall to Haru-chan's room with Usa-chan. I'm going to leave him with her to help her sleep.

Wait – that's weird…it looks like there's someone else in bed with her. Kao-chan? What is he doing here with my future girlfriend? There was that picture of them kissing…how far has this gone? I understand what happens between men and women, but I never pictured Haru-chan doing that…not even with me.

Haru-chan looks so peaceful, I don't want to wake her up. Now is not the time to demand answers. But, I will find out what's going on. This doesn't seem right…

.

xXx

.

 **Friday** :

We all met in the dining room for breakfast before leaving for school. The plan was to go through the school day as normal with security outside my classroom. No pictures, no notes, no more harassment or terror.

It didn't work.

Halfway through my first class I got a text…

Picture: The entire group getting into the limo at the Morinozuka estate.

Text: _Glad you've all come out to play_

Starting to shake, I turned to Kaoru. He was already looking at me. "You got it too?"

"We all did. Don't worry, Haruhi. Mori-senpai would put his life in front of you before he'd let you get hurt. We all would." He smiled reassuringly.

Last night really helped. We both felt stronger today – like we'd set up a reinforcing loop of energy between us. Is this what it feels like to have siblings?

I nodded and turned back to the lesson. I needed to clear my mind – my history presentation was the next class.

 **Text, Mori-senpai** : _This picture was taken by a long-range lens. They were not on the estate when they took this. Security was not breached. My security is looking for where it was taken. They won't use that place again._

 **Text, Haruhi** : _Thank you Mori-senpai. No more texts unless urgent – need to prep for History presentation._

.

xXx

.

"Kyoya-senpai?"

"Yes, Haruhi?"

"You don't have to worry about your History presentation grade." She put her lunch down and sat slowing, looking at the floor, "I completely failed. I was so nervous, I couldn't follow my outline, my slides were out of order, and I didn't prove my point. If the class hadn't been so surprised by my performance, I think they would have laughed."

Kaoru smiled at her and chuckled, "It was an epic fail." When she looked at him, her eyes watery, he reassured in a soft, kind voice, "Haruhi, you can either laugh or cry. Either way, it's over and done with. Focus on the next history project and you'll do fine."

"I'll talk to my father. He'll get you a second chance at that presentation." That's Tamaki for you, always thinking of others – especially Haruhi. I didn't even think of that. Just felt relief at her not besting my grade.

"No, thank you, Senpai. I don't want special treatment. It's my responsibility to do well in school no matter what is going on in my personal life. I'll be able to keep my grades up by doing well on everything else." The quiet, defeated tone hurt. This was my father's fault, not hers. She shouldn't have to face these consequences. It's like she's collapsing in on herself.

I glanced over at Tamaki and sent him a look that said we'll talk about this later. Maybe we could come up with a solution that would keep our involvement secret.

"Haruhi?" Why does Kasanoda keep butting in? It's bad enough that she ran to him last night. She should be seeking comfort from me.

She turned her head towards him. "Don't worry. One less than perfect grade won't hurt and we'll all help you if you need it."

"Can we just eat our lunch? I don't want to think about it anymore." Her eyes traveled to each of our faces, "Does anyone have anything pleasant to talk about? We could all use a subject change."

They discussed today's Host Club theme. I'm hoping it is a success, so we'll increase our revenue the next time we do it. We had all agreed to stay open. The less the school knew, the better.

I, however, continued to work the plan. Reviewing spreadsheets, markets, and interest rates, I moved my pieces into place. This is a chess game my father doesn't even know he's playing. When I declare 'checkmate' he will see the board and crumble in defeat. It will be truly satisfying to watch him fall.

.

xXx

.

"I'm not sure I agree with our son's plans. He is putting a lot of faith in the Ootori boy to deal with his father. Taking responsibility for the girl and her father while not attacking the root of the problem is not the way we taught him," Mori's father concluded.

His parents had listened to his explanation last night and agreed to house the group through the weekend. They were not encouraged by Kyoya's plan, as he would not share any details.

"We raised two good sons. We must trust them. If Kyoya-kun hadn't already had a plan, I would agree, but he knows his father best and would know the best counter-attack."

"We shall see. It would be best to be prepared if that plan should fail. I'll discuss this with our security and lawyers to see what we can do. The Fujioka's need a powerful backer, and we should fulfill that role. Our sons are devoted to her."

"Devoted is correct. I've watched Takashi these last few weeks. When he talks about her his face glows. I think he is in love."

"It's too soon for that. We don't know her, and we don't have the Haninozuka's blessing. We need to focus on today's problem and learn more about her as we go along."

"Whatever you think is best." Mori's mother smiled to herself. Stubborn men, the three of them. She will get to know Haruhi and determine for herself the next steps.

.

xXx

.

One-thirty already! I have to be to work by three! I'll never make it. Flying around the room to get ready I realize that they brought me here straight from the bar last night. I don't have any of my work things.

Knock…Knock…

"Fujioka-sama, you lunch is ready." A maid brought in a tray with sushi, noodles, miso soup, and coffee. "When you are ready, security will take you to your apartment. You'll be able to get ready there and pack for the rest of the weekend. Then they will take you to work, stay at your bar, and then bring you back here."

"Thank you very much. This lunch looks delicious."

"My pleasure." She set in on the desk and left. I'm glad someone has a plan, because I didn't think of anything before I went to bed.

The entire situation is overwhelming. I understand why Haruhi wants to stay at Ouran, but where is her breaking point? They were in our apartment twice…Twice! Once while we were both there sleeping! It's enough to make me want to flee the country, but she stands up to me and places absolute faith in her friends.

I wish I could have kept her from growing up. My precious daughter is becoming more and more like her mother. That's a good thing, but not so soon. Oh, Kotoko, I wish you were here – you'd know what to do.

.

xXx

.

"Welcome!" Rose petals swirled around while six hosts posed in their American jeans and t-shirts.

Kyoya was dressed in black jeans with a black 'FBI' t-shirt, while Tamaki sported light blue skinny jeans and 'Vote for Pedro'. Mori proudly wore the Avengers with his dark blue jeans, and Honey smiled at his yellow 'Have a Nice Day' smiley face t-shirt with white jeans. Kaoru rocked a 'Falcon Star Wars t-shirt and black skinny jeans with Haruhi displaying the American flag on hers with classic torn jeans. Tamaki was so proud of finding the most iconic 'American' t-shirts to go with the theme.

.

"Princesses! Today we will enjoy classic American games and snacks. Please either sit with your regular host or choose a game you wish to play!" The Boss is so excited. He's just like a little kid. I'm hoping this will take our minds off all this mess.

"Hikaru would have loved this," I mumble to Haruhi.

She gave me a half smile and replied, "He'll be back, and we can do this again – Maybe with games he chooses."

"TAMAKI!" A great black shadow falls over the room as Tamaki-senpai runs over to Kyoya-senpai's table. "What the hell am I doing with Chutes-and-Ladders? I never want to see this stupid game again – Do You Understand!"

The Boss was laughing so hard, pointing at Kyoya-senpai, "I got you! I got you!" He was jumping up and down, waving his arms. "You fell for my trick!"

"Tamaki…" Kyoya-senpai growled.

"I'm just kidding, Kyoya. Here," he took the offending game and returned with another, "I think you should play this one."

"Thank you – I prefer Jenga." Wow – if voices could kill, the Boss would be frozen right now.

.

"Haruhi-kun, it's your turn."

"I'm sorry, princess. My mind is elsewhere." She played a green seven and looked up.

"I'm so sorry about your history presentation, Haruhi-kun. It was an interesting topic. I'd like to read the report."

"Thank you," she sighed. "I worked hard on it. It's too bad I didn't perform to expectations."

The girls looked at each other and through silent agreement, decided to drop the subject.

"Fujioka? Can I play?" Kasanoda walked up and sat down, as we'd agreed.

"Next game, Ritsu. Do you know how?"

Playing Uno by instinct…I let my mind wander around the room.

.

"Honey-senpai, I've never played this game before. We didn't really play board-games when I was young."

"That's why we thought you ladies would enjoy them now. This game is so fun – you can slide and climb all over."

The girls looked at him like he was the cutest thing ever. Mori-senpai seemed to be enjoying game day more than the usual hosting. Maybe he has to talk even less?

.

"Kyoya-kun, you're so good at this – your hands are so steady."

Crash

"My dear princess, it takes practice. You'll do better next time."

To someone who knows him, he looks bored to death. I can tell he's counting the seconds until we can close. Maybe he should have stuck to Chutes-and-Ladders. He'd be too frustrated to be bored.

.

"Darling Princess, you are an artist; a true genius. That is clearly a mirror."

"Yea! Our team moves forward!"

I'm glad our game doesn't require much strategy and thought. I don't think I'd be good at Pictionary right now. Hikaru would have had so much fun with that. We're so close we could just start drawing and know right away what it was. We'd wipe the floor with everyone.

.

As we were closing the door behind the ladies after seeing them out, all our phones went off with a text message alert.

 **Picture** : Haruhi giving her History presentation

 **Text** : _That was terrible, little girl. You don't deserve to be at Ouran_

Haruhi was so shocked, she dropped her phone and backed away until she hit a wall. She slid down and buried her head in her lap. We could all hear her chant, "He was in my classroom. He was in my classroom."

Tamaki and Kaoru ran over and sat down on either side of her. "It's OK, I'm here. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now." As he was reassuring her, Tamaki slowly brought her head to his chest. "Hear my heartbeat? Just focus on that." Kaoru rubbed soft circles on her back and held her hand. That should be me, but I'm no use in comforting anyone.

Honey-senpai walked out the door, calling over his shoulder, "I'll stand guard in the hall. Update me when you know more." That confident, hard voice of his…if he was directing that at me, I'd actually be intimidated.

Renge was sitting in a chair, eyes wide, reading all our reactions.

Kasanoda started pacing. Obviously wanting to yell, he held it in, waiting for action.

Mori-senpai looked at me, shock on his face. "How?"

"I have an idea." My fingers flew over my laptop as I checked the school's security camera server. "That's odd, I thought for sure I'd find evidence of Ootori security hacking in to view the feed." I continued to probe the school's firewall and cyber-security. Nothing…

"They didn't use the school's security cameras?" Mori-senpai asked.

"No…what else could they have done?" It only took me a second to figure it out.

I took off running. "Mori-senpai, stay here and guard the room. Kasanoda, come with me!"

.

Kasanoda and I walked back into the Host Club Room and tossed several cameras onto the table to join the others. I had texted Mori-senpai as soon as I confirmed Ootori cameras and they found some in Music Room #3.

"Did you look everywhere? They are tiny and easily overlooked."

Mori-senpai nodded, "We did an electronics sweep – Found over thirty. They've all been deactivated."

Shit. My father wasn't taking any chances of missing a good picture. I look around the room, "Where are Haruhi and Renge? And, why wasn't Honey-senpai outside the room."

"As soon as we got your text, we moved Haruhi to a girl's restroom down the hall. We did a sweep first and found no cameras. Renge is in there with her and Mitsukuni is guarding the door," The gloom in his eyes evident. "We didn't want her here being recorded as we did the sweep."

"Mori-senpai, I say this with the upmost respect, but we need to do a sweep of your estate and should do it often." It had to be done – we couldn't leave anything to chance.

"I've already contacted Oshiro-san to begin the sweep. Nothing will harm Haruhi."

"It just doesn't make any sense, Kyoya-senpai. Why would your father put up his own cameras instead of using the school security? It's a lot more effort and if there are problems, they have to break back in," Kaoru pointed out.

"I can think of a couple reasons. By setting up his own network, he has more control and more angles. He set one camera to look directly at her desk. He's able to get the exact shots to induce the most fear. He's also able to tie them to his facial-recognition program. It would be set for the cameras to mark the time whenever one of us came into frame. That would save time – security wouldn't have to watch everything looking for us. His network would also be higher resolution allowing for clear distance shots," I snarled. Damn him!

"He sure put a lot of effort into this, Kyoya," Tamaki fretted. "Is going this far really necessary? Is protecting your grades really that vital? He's opened himself up to huge risk if this comes out. Think about how it would look for him to be terrorizing a young, commoner girl."

"He's past worrying about that. He's so obsessed with the Ootori name and being the best at everything, the top of everything, that he's lost sight of reality. It will be his undoing." Yes, father…your blindness to consequences will bring you down and I will enjoy every minute of it.

Just then we all got an alarm for a text message.

 **Picture** : Wide angle of Music Room #3 showing Haruhi and Renge being lead out the door by Honey-senpai. All the rest of the Hosts looking for cameras.

 **Text** : _About time you figured it out. You're not as smart as you think you are._

Fuck.

.

Riding home in my limo, with security in front and behind us, I began to calm down. Not only had Kyoya's father managed to put cameras and microphones in Haruhi's apartment, but in Ouran as well. I don't want to imagine all the footage he could have. All that could make anyone break.

I had left part of the security detail behind to sweep the school, starting with the most likely places: dining hall, the other hosts' classrooms, and libraries. It would be a long night for them.

"Haruhi, are you calmer now?" I didn't want to ask her if she was OK – clearly, she isn't. I carried her from Ouran to the limo and sat her on my lap when we climbed in. Her head was buried in my chest, under my blazer; my shirt was getting wet. "Haruhi?"

"Yes, Mori-senpai," she wept.

We must do something to distract her. I've never seen her this afraid. Usually she's so fearless that we worry about her. What can we do at the estate that's entertaining…movie? swimming? games?

.

xXx

.

It felt weird to be a part of this group. I'm sitting here in the Morinozuka dining hall with Morinozuka-senpai, Haninozuka-senpai, Kyoya-senpai, Tamaki-senpai, Kaoru, Renge, and Haruhi. A yakuza heir sitting with the heirs of two ancient and honorable houses. I guess anything can happen.

Haruhi is sitting between Kaoru and Renge. We've all jostled for her attention today – to be the one to comfort and protect.

"What would everyone like to do after dinner and cake!" Haninozuka-senpai asked. "We should do something fun and relaxing. Something where we can eat more cake!"

I'm better than most at reading people. I swear he's not as naive and sweet as he projects. He becomes more of a cute child when he wants something or wants to distract us. I'm betting distraction now. I agree – we have to get Haruhi's mind off Ootori-sama. That Bastard. Pops and Tetsuya are working on a plan for permanent elimination, but until then, shit is still going to happen.

"We could watch a movie," Kaoru mused. "A comedy!"

"They're never as funny as the write-up. I'm always disappointed," Haruhi groaned. "Right now, I don't like the idea of being in a darkened room."

"Swimming? We have an indoor pool." That wouldn't be a bad idea. I could see Haruhi in her swimsuit – but so could everyone else.

"I like swimming, Takashi."

"Darling Haruhi – I could teach you to swim!"

"No thanks, Senpai. I already know how. My mother used to take me to classes when I was little." She took in the room, realizing everyone was OK with the idea. "Swimming it is, but I didn't bring my suit."

"We have a variety in our pool house for just such an occasion."

And we were off to swim.

.

xXx

.

"Haruhi and Renge are going to bed. They think we are too." Mori-senpai led us to their library. It was in a different wing than the guest rooms. "There are some things we need to discuss without them."

Kyoya-senpai sat down and sighed, "I think security is fine for now. We should plan on staying inside the mansion throughout the weekend, but we need a plan for fall break. We will be out of school for the week, which opens several possibilities."

"I see two, Kyo-chan. Either we stay in hiding or we set a trap."

"We can not set a trap that will endanger my Haruhi!" the Boss yelled. He stood in front of Honey-senpai and begged, "We can't do it, Honey-senpai. We can't put her in danger. She's fragile as she is." He spun around, gesturing to the rest of us, "You've all seen it. She's at her breaking point. She's lost, hurt, frightened, and numb. We can't use her as bait."

"No one said we would use her as bait, Tama-chan. The trap would be carefully planned and would be safe for her. We wouldn't do it otherwise."

"Stop calling her 'my Haruhi'. She asked you not to. She is not yours!" Kyoya-senpai demanded. "Tamaki, you need to calm down. No one is going to let her get hurt."

Mori-senpai dropped a book on the desk. The loud bang caused us all to jump and look at him.

"There is something else we must all discuss. We must discuss our individual relationship status with Haruhi. We all want to be her friend, but are some of us trying to be more? This is not the time for that." He reached in his bag and pulled out the pictures that had been given to Haruhi.

Holding each one up as he described it, he listed them, "Kasanoda and Haruhi in the Compound, Kaoru kissing Haruhi. Can you explain these?"

"Mori-senpai – you're just upset that I got Haruhi's first kiss!" I yelled.

Then Kasanoda breaks in, "That wasn't her first kiss."

You could have heard a pin drop. The room went silent and everyone turned to him. "How do you know that?" Kyoya-senpai countered, his voice as cold as absolute zero.

"We kissed long before that…when I confessed." Damn, Kasanoda is either brave or stupid. He shouldn't have admitted that. He sure looked proud though.

"You what?! You kissed my Haruhi, my girlfriend?!" Tamaki-senpai shrieked. "How dare you defile her you pervert." He ran towards Kasanoda; fists ready to pummel. Luckily Honey-senpai stopped him in his tracks.

"No fighting! This isn't doing any good!" Kyoya-senpai struck a table with his fist. "Tamaki, she is NOT your girlfriend! How we feel about her and how she feels about us is irrelevant – right now we need to keep her safe and stop my father."

"Easy for you to say, she's heard you say that you love her," Tamaki-senpai countered. "After you did that, I should get to confess too."

"Tama-chan, that isn't helping. We all need to calm down."

I turned to him and blurted out, "What about you, Honey-senpai? You can't tell me you aren't in love with her."

To my shock and horror, Honey-senpai stood up, walked to me, and stuck his finger in my chest. "What about you Kao-chan? You were sleeping in her bed last night!"

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:** Lots happening here. Hope none of you were disappointed in what was under the covers. Shame on you if you thought it would be a horse's head. This isn't that kind of FF.

Haruhi is broken in to a million pieces by this. Don't worry – she'll come back to herself soon.

Kasanoda's dad is interesting. Do you think the Syndicate will eliminate Yoshio before Kyoya can complete his plan? And what about his plan to distract Ritsu from Haruhi? He's not talking about hookers – just yakuza 'groupies'. Drastic – yes, but not for a yakuza boss.

Looks like the romance hexagon? pentagon? is coming to a head. Stay tuned for that.

.

 **Next Chapter** : Do they whip them out and start measuring, or do they put it all aside for now? Find out about their weekend hiding in the mansion

.


	46. Chapter 46 - Hiding

**Author's Note** : Wow – 46 chapters. When I started, I was thinking 5-10. Guess it got away from me. To date this story has 192 followers, 133 favorites, and 358 reviews. Without all the positive feedback, I would have abandoned this story. Thank you so much for letting me know you enjoy it.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will. Kyoya can get me soapy any time (You'll see).

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 5/20/2018**

 **Trigger Warnings: None that I can think of in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 46: Hiding**

.

Last time:

To my shock and horror, Honey-senpai stood up, walked to me, and stuck his finger in my chest. "What about you Kao-chan? You were sleeping in her bed last night!"

.

xXx

.

The room went silent for a few seconds before all hell broke loose and everyone started screaming at Kaoru.

"WHAT!"

"You PERVERT! How DARE you!"

"I'll KILL you!"

I couldn't believe my ears. Kaoru and Haruhi? What had happened? Did he take advantage of her fragile state? Is he hiding his obsession better than his brother? She must be protected from all of us.

I dropped another book, "QUIET! Back away from Kaoru, all of you."

Kyoya was standing there shell-shocked. I'd never seen him look that surprised and at a loss for words. Tamaki backed away from Kaoru – I had been worried about what he might do. Kasanoda's face was fiery red, his hands clenched so tightly I'm surprised his knuckles weren't breaking.

"Mitsukuni, how do you know this?" I had to know the answer. What this just speculation? He wouldn't do that.

He reluctantly moved back from Kaoru and answered, "I thought Haru-chan would be having trouble sleeping, so I went to her room to offer her Usa-chan. When I opened the door I saw the two of them in her bed."

"Wait, let me get this straight. I think I'm having an aneurysm and not hearing you clearly," Tamaki babbled, grabbing his head and shaking it side to side. He looked like a lost child who had his most prized possession stolen. That's the problem – some of them still think of her as a prize to be won. "You thought you could help her sleep with your bunny, so you walked into her room without knocking! And then found Haruhi and Kaoru in her bed? Is that right?" Mitsukuni had the decency to look ashamed for not knocking. He nodded.

In his worst Demon Lord voice, Kyoya asked, "What were they doing in her bed?"

Mitsukuni and I are the only ones not intimidated by that tone. He turned to Kyoya and admitted, "They were holding each other, sleeping."

"I think it's time for Kaoru to explain." Kyoya turned to Kaoru, flashing his glasses, "If we don't like your explanation, I can't guarantee your safety."

Kaoru stood there shaking. Sweat dripped down his face as he tried to calm down by taking deep breaths.

"I miss Hikaru; I'm worried about him. All of this came from that.

"The kiss happened on our night together this week. We had been playing different games: video games, air hockey, pool. I was helping her learn how to shoot with her cue when I kissed her. It was pure instinct, unplanned. She looked up at me with those eyes and I lost myself."

He looked around the room at all of us, defiant. "Don't even try to tell me none of you have ever thought of that. We've all thought of it. We've all dreamed of it. We've all fantasized about it."

He took several more deep breaths and continued, "I pulled back almost immediately, apologizing. She told me that we couldn't do that again – that she only felt friendship towards me. She said something that I'll never forget; she said that the kiss was an 'uncomfortable type of comfort'. When she put it in those words, I understood. Then I blurted out my confession."

The room became hostile again. I didn't understand. He confessed after she told him they could only be friends?

"Wait a minute. Let me finish," his voice rose over the others. "I told her that I thought I'd been in love with her for a long time, but after these last days, I'd wondered if it was just deepening friendship. The kiss just solidified that realization." He sighed and flopped down on a sofa.

"If Hikaru was here, and the way he used to be, he would eventually have come to the same conclusion. She's the first person to ever break into our world. Our parents haven't even done that. She saw us as a unit and as individuals. I love her dearly. She's like the triplet we never had. I feel as close to her as I do to Hikaru, and I see her in my life the same way, as a sibling.

"I guess I came to this realization without losing my mind. I can only hope that Hikaru comes to realize this too."

"And last night?" Kyoya demanded.

"You all know Hikaru and I share a bed. You all know we are physically close." He waved his hand in dismissal, "Not close like we imply in the Host Club…close to each other, close for comfort. If you only had one other person in your world, you'd reach out for comfort there too.

"I'm used to someone else at night. I'm used to rolling over and tossing my arm around him. And, yes, when things are bad, I'm used to us holding each other when we sleep.

"Haruhi and I have been talking about my problems missing Hikaru. She understands what I'm going through – better than anyone other than Hikaru, although he's probably not missing me now. I went to her room and asked if I could sleep in her bed. I was so lonely. She said yes, and that's what you saw. All we did was sleep – and it was the first good night's sleep I've gotten since Hikaru was taken away."

I knew Kaoru was missing his twin, but I didn't know the depths of his despair. We've been so focused on what Hikaru did and what Haruhi is going through, that we've forgotten another close friend.

Kaoru gave Kyoya a defeated look and mumbled, "That's what happened. Should I fear for my life?"

We all looked at each other, trying to see if we all felt the same. Then the questions started.

"You didn't defile Haruhi?" Tamaki asked in a quiet child's voice.

"No, we just slept. Nothing else."

"Will you do it again, Kao-chan?"

"That will be up to Haruhi. It should be her decision and no one else's. Isn't that what the last few weeks have been about?"

I agreed with him in principle, but I did NOT like the idea of the two of them sharing a bed. In the end, my opinion doesn't matter. "He's right." Everyone's heads turned to me in surprise.

"Takashi? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we can't keep treating Haruhi as if we know what's best. It is her life. She should be free to make decisions – good or bad. If there is no pressure from Kaoru and she wants to let him sleep in her bed, we don't have anything to say about it." I took a deep breath and braced myself for the reaction.

"Are you crazy, Mori-senpai?" Tamaki walked up to me, waiving his hands. "You're telling me that you would be fine with darling Haruhi sharing her bed with a man? What kind of friend are you?"

I stared down at him, silently telling him to be quiet. "I'm the kind of friend who will allow my friends to live their lives and be there when they need me. I'm not about to tell Haruhi what she can or can't do with her body or her feelings.

"Kaoru says they are friends – as close as siblings – and see each other that way. That's fine. That's their business. I believe this is a special case for Kaoru based on what they are going through with Hikaru and how deep their friendship is." I sat down at the desk. This was tiring and, unfortunately, necessary.

"Let's move on." Kyoya walked over to the desk and picked up the picture of Kasanoda and Haruhi. "Care to explain this, Kasanoda? And your confessed kiss?"

.

"I don't believe I have to explain my relationship with Haruhi to any of you." Here we go. Do they really expect me to detail what we've done and why? Idiots. That's our business.

"I demand you tell us what you've done to her, you pervert, you thug!"

"What the hell did you just say to me, Tamaki-senpai? I don't give a shit who you are, you don't talk to a yakuza heir like that. Continuing on in that manner will result in pain for you."

"She is my girlfriend! I won't have you touching her with your dirty hands!"

That did it! I couldn't have stopped myself even if I wanted to. I walked straight up to him and punched him in the face. Damn, that felt good.

"She's not your girlfriend! Can you get that through your dense brain?" I leaned over him and glared right in his eyes, "Have you asked her to be your girlfriend? NO. Has she agreed to be your girlfriend? NO. Grow up, Tamaki-senpai. Either respect her or get the fuck out of her life." I turned my back on him and walked to the other side of the room.

Personally, I think everyone was relieved I'd confronted him. They may not have liked the way I did it, but they all agreed with me.

Morinozuka-senpai called for ice and Kaoru helped Tamaki-senpai up onto the couch. I had hit his jaw and it was already starting to bruise.

"Kasanoda – we are waiting for an explanation."

"Go to hell, Ootori. I don't have to explain my personal relationships to any of you. It was consensual – that's all you need to know." We were now in a staring contest – no fucking way was I backing down from that asshole.

"Kyoya," Morinozuka-senpai tried to get his attention. "This is the same situation as Kaoru. It's Haruhi's choice. We have to trust her enough to let her make it. It's none of our business."

Kyoya-senpai glared at me as the minutes went by. He finally took a deep breath and turned to Morinozuka-senpai. "I don't know if I can do that."

"Then you are not truly her friend."

Tamaki-senpai's voice caught my attention, "Kasanoda, can you at least tell us if you two are a couple?"

I looked over at him and felt sorry for the jerk. He has problems and needs constant reassurance. I have no idea how Haruhi puts up with him, but she's spent a lot of time trying to make him see things differently. I couldn't destroy all her hard work. "No, we are not a couple. I confessed after the kiss and she told me the timing was wrong. Right now, we are only good friends."

.

"Getting back to my original topic," Mori-senpai's voice broke the silence. "Haruhi is in a fragile state right now. She's traumatized by Hikaru and terrorized by Kyoya's father. She's vulnerable right now and I'm not sure she's in the right frame of mind to consent to anything."

"What are you saying, Takashi?"

"I'm saying that right now she probably doesn't know what's best for her. Because we can't make that decision for her, we need to take her options off the table."

"I don't understand, Mori-senpai."

"He's saying that none of us should do anything that would cause her to have to make a romantic decision." I turned to Mori-senpai, "Is that correct?"

"Yes, Kyoya. Exactly."

Tamaki started shaking his head again, "Wait, I think my aneurism is back." He really is an idiot. "You're saying that we can't what?"

"I'm saying that we should be her friends right now. It's what she needs more than anything. Support, protection, and comfort from her friends. Can any of you deny that?"

There was a long pause, then Honey-senpai spoke for all of us. "No, Takashi. You're right."

.

xXx

.

Sleep didn't come quickly to five young men…

 **Mori** : Can I trust Kyoya to back off? I think the rest understand. I just want what's best for Haruhi. I want to protect her from herself. She's in no position to be making decisions.

 **Honey** : I should have known Kao-chan wouldn't do anything like that with Haru-chan. She would never do anything like that with anyone.

Kasanoda is dangerous for Haru-chan. He's the loose cannon. What did he mean the timing wasn't right? Does that mean she'll reconsider later?

 **Tamaki** : I have to just be her friend until this mess is over. Her friend. Her friend. She's my girlfriend, isn't she? Kasanoda is right – I've never asked her. But, of course she'd want to be my girlfriend – not anyone else's. Do I even need to ask her?

 **Kasanoda** : I figured it was something like that with Kaoru. Haruhi is way too dense and sensible to up and have sex out of the blue.

My concern is the rest of them. Tamaki-senpai is an idiot, but could be a challenge. I hope Haruhi can get him to realize he doesn't really love her. Morinozuka-senpai and Haninozuka-senpai are honorable – I don't have to worry about them.

Kyoya-senpai is the biggest threat. I can see him going behind all our backs and forcing her into a decision, or manipulating her into one. That bastard needs to be watched closely.

 **Kyoya** : I don't agree that she needs just friends now. Yes, she's scared, traumatized, and vulnerable. Isn't that the best time to make my case for her to be with me? If I don't jump in, Mori-senpai or Kasanoda will and then I won't have the perfect wife for my plans.

I'll spend as much time with her as possible and be subtle when others are around and blunt when it's just us. I'm not letting her go because Mori-senpai has a conscience. Good guys finish last, Mori-senpai.

.

Kaoru joined Haruhi in her room – she wasn't able to fall asleep until he climbed into her bed.

.

xXx

.

 **Saturday** :

Because everyone had different morning rituals, breakfast would not be a group meal.

Mori and Honey got up early for practice in their dojo. Everyone knew not to wake Kyoya before 11 am. Kasanoda met with Tetsuya over breakfast to discuss security and the plan to neutralize Ootori Yoshio. Renge, who wanted to remain in the background to observe, slept in, ate breakfast, and read a book in the lounge where she could see everyone's comings and goings. Haruhi and Kaoru slept in – neither had slept well in a long time.

.

I woke up to an arm around my waist and someone snuggled to my back. I felt safe and calm – two things I haven't felt in a long time. Kaoru, my honorary triplet, was still asleep. I could feel his breath moving my hair. I dozed off.

Then we were both shocked by our phones alerting us to a new text message.

"Shit!" Kaoru grunted as we reached for our phones.

 **Picture** : Ranka going into his club yesterday for work.

 **Text** : _Commoner Whore – you may be hiding, but your Daddy came out to play!_

"NO!" I was running for the door before I could think. I had to get to my dad.

.

"Ahhhh…..What? What?"

"Dad! Are you OK? Did they hurt you?"

"Who, baby? What's wrong? This is not a way to wake an old man up." She had jumped into my bed and started shaking me. I could have had a heart attack.

She threw herself into my arms and started crying. Huge sobs shook her entire body. I knew she wasn't going to be able to talk for a while, so I stroked her hair and kept telling her I was fine.

When I looked up at the door, they were all standing there, concern on their faces. Kaoru walked into my room and showed me the text message. That Yoshio Ootori has gone too far – again. How dare he make a deliberate threat against me to my darling daughter! I could kill him with my bare hands!

I looked up at Kaoru and dismissed him, "Please give us some time alone. Shut the door behind you. We'll come down when we're ready." I didn't want them barging in, especially that insect. The only thing he can do is make it worse.

I kept running my fingers through her hair and listening to her sobs, "I can't take this anymore." "I can't lose you!" "We'll never be safe." "I'm so scared."

Eventually she ran out of tears and fell asleep in my arms. I laid us both down on the bed and I followed her to sleep.

.

"Oshiro-san! How did this happen?"

Morinozuka-sama came into the security office and held out his phone to show me a text message. "Ranka was followed yesterday. Photographs were taken. Explain yourself."

He glared at me and I swallowed to clear the lump in my throat. I may be the Morinozuka's head of security, but this young man could take me out with no problem.

I turned to the officer watching the security camera feeds, "Get me Ranka-sama's guards. Now!"

I turned back to the young man, "Morinozuka-sama, I will find the holes in the security that allowed this to be taken. They will be plugged." Then I said something stupid, "This is a long-range picture. They aren't close enough to inflict any damage."

He glared down at me and put me in my place, "If they can take a long-range photograph, they can kill with a long-range rifle. Fix the security. There will be no more new photographs taken of any people under our protection. Understood?"

"Yes, Morinozuka-sama. It will be done." I bowed as he strode out of the room.

.

xXx

.

"What are we going to do about this newest picture, Mori-senpai," Kaoru asked.

We were in the Lounge waiting for Haruhi and Ranka-san to come down.

"I have informed my security of the breach and they are fixing the problem. There will be no new photographs taken of anyone under our protection."

I had to admire the certainty in his voice. Being the Club's protector was the best role for him – the only role really. "My father's security is ruthless and obviously doesn't hesitate to perform illegal actions to obtain their goal. Your security must take this into account."

"They will, or they will not be able to find work anywhere."

"We need to discuss Ranka-chan continuing to work while this is going on."

"Excellent point, Honey-senpai. If anything were to happen to darling Haruhi's father, I'm not sure she'd recover. Our little girl is so fragile."

What an idiot. "She's not our little girl, Tamaki. You're reverting back to your old attitude. You don't want her to see that, do you?"

He quivered at my statement and shook his head. As he started to go to the nearest corner, I snarled, "Do NOT hide in a corner. Don't go backwards. She'd be so disappointed." He came back and sat on the sofa.

"It's simple. Haru-chan is our friend. Her father is in danger, therefore we must protect him. It's what friends do." Honey-senpai looked around the room and asked us all, "Do we allow him to continue to work?"

"Excuse me, but how is that your decision, Honey-senpai?"

.

"Haruhi! How are you feeling?" Tamaki-senpai had jumped up and was moving towards me.

I held out my hand and warned, "Please don't touch me, Senpai." He stopped and stood there like a puppy. He really can be adorable in his own way. "I'm fine. Just great! I'm at my best. I'm always at my best when being stalked and terrorized and threatened along with my family and friends. I'm just peachy. Never better." Tears started running down my face and I made myself stop speaking – Being hysterical now isn't helping anything.

They were all looking at me, nervous at my display. They've never seen me this insecure and frantic.

Dad put his hand around my waist and guided me to an empty sofa. We sat down as he requested, "Mori-san, would it be possible to arrange tea? I think we could all use some."

Mori-senpai called for tea and I took several deep breaths to calm down. Kyoya-senpai walked over and handed me his handkerchief. I nodded my thanks and he gave me a small smile back. Weird.

"Now, what's all this about keeping me from work?"

"After that photo, we are concerned with our ability to protect you in that open environment."

"Mori-senpai's right, Ranka-san," Kyoya confirmed. "I don't know what my father has planned, but it won't be pleasant. Haruhi has already lost her mother, she can't afford to lose you too."

I stiffened up and gasped in shock. "WHAT!"

Dad squeezed me tight and stroked my hair, "Calm down Haruhi. That won't happen. Nothing's going to happen to me. I'll always be here for you."

He turned to Kyoya-senpai and asked, "He'd really go that far?"

"No. But he can do several things that will remove you from Haruhi's life. He could manipulate your finances to have you arrested for fraud. The charges would stick. He could have you declared an unfit parent and Haruhi would be put into foster care. And many others."

Kyoya-senpai sat down beside me. He put his hand on my shoulder and comforted, "I won't let that happen. We won't let that happen."

The surety in his eyes was reassuring until Dad pointed out, "How are you going to protect her? You can't trust your own security force."

"I'm relying on Mori-senpai's security – they are the best. My part will be to neutralize my father." He stood up and walked over to his laptop on a table. His fingers danced over the keys and he explained, "The pieces are falling into place. It will be taken care of by Friday. We just have to be safe until then."

He looked back at Dad and offered, "Ranka-san, I can pay for your missing wages. All this is my father's doing and you don't deserve to be financially harmed by his actions."

"I'll think about it. If I decide to stop working until Friday, I may take you up on that offer."

"If?" I looked up at him in shock, "What do you mean 'if'? Did you see that picture? You're in danger and it's my fault. You have to stay safe."

"Haruhi, this is in no way your fault. None of this is," Mori-senpai spoke in his soft, authoritative voice and he walked towards me. He knelt down in front of me and took my hands. "This is Yoshio Ootori's fault and no one else's. Not Kyoya's and not yours. We must put the blame where it belongs and fight."

"Thank you, Mori-senpai."

Just then all our phones went off.

.

 **Picture** : Ranka's lover through his apartment window.

 **Text** : _You can't protect everyone forever. All you have to do is withdraw from Ouran and crawl back to your commoner existence. This will all end when that is done, little bitch._

.

"Haruhi?"

We all looked up from our phones to Mori-senpai.

"She's fainted," Mori-senpai stated. Ranka-san was in shock. I don't think he'd realized what had happened to Haruhi – my triplet.

Mori-senpai gently shook Ranka-san's shoulders to get his attention. "Ranka-san? Are you OK? Ranka-san?"

He seemed to come back into himself and looked around with wild, crazy eyes. "I thought you were protecting him. I thought he was safe!" He pushed Mori-senpai back, breaking his hold, "What do we do now?"

Kyoya took charge, "First, we are going to lay Haruhi down on the sofa and make her comfortable – Mori-senpai, Kaoru. She's fainted. No reason to be alarmed, we just need to wait for her to wake up."

I helped Mori-senpai move Haruhi so she was lying down on the sofa, her head in Ranka-san's lap. He immediately began stroking her hair.

"Next, Mori-senpai is going to contact your friend's guards and have them bring him here." He glanced at Mori-senpai, "Make sure to pack a bag with a week's worth of things."

"Finally, we are going to decide where it's best to hide you both. Somewhere safe, somewhere isolated, somewhere no one can get you." He turned to the room, "Ideas?"

.

I took a deep breath and told them, "We need to keep this quiet, so we should stick with those families that already know what's going on. That's only the Morinozukas and mine. We have an isolated Syndicate beach house. With our combined security, all approaches would be covered. It's not well known and is owned by a shell company rather than by the Kasanoda Syndicate outright." By keeping Haruhi's Dad safe, I'll be bringing us together. She'll be grateful. It's one thing Ootori can't do for her.

"Interesting," Ootori smirked. He had me pegged, but if it is the only option, oh well! Jackass.

"If we get them out of here without being followed, the Ootori security will never be able to find them."

"That's a good idea, Kasanoda-chan. We can have them hide in a delivery truck to have them leave unnoticed." Haninozuka-senpai had good instincts. I was going to suggest something along those lines.

"Dad? What happened?" Haruhi woke up and looked lost. She sat up and looked at her dad.

Her father gave her a rundown of what we've been talking about and the ideas for his and his friend's security.

"I only have one problem, Kasanoda-kun," Ranka-san announced. "I will not be away from Haruhi."

Haruhi looked around the room and drifted off in thought. We all watched her as she slowly turned it all around in her head, no one wanting to upset her even more. Ranka-san held her tight and stroked her hair – I couldn't help but be a little jealous.

Different expressions ran across her face…fear, sadness, concern, and then finally understanding and determination.

"Dad, we can't be together. Too many targets in one place is just too tempting. Plus, if we all go to Ritsu's house, Ootori security won't be able to find us and they will get frustrated and act out. That's the last thing we want."

The girl is brilliant. She's make a great yakuza wife – great instincts – and to come up with that under the stress she's under - fantastic. "Right now they are only taunting us with the pictures because they know where we are. It doesn't matter that they can't physically get in here, it's enough that they know." She turned to her dad, "It's safer for both of us to be apart, Dad. I need you. Please don't jeopardize your safety."

"If you and Haruhi both completely disappear, my Father could enact an unexpected punishment that would be severe. He needs to know where Haruhi is at least. The terror campaign is useless unless he can contact her.

"Mori-senpai is there a specific time this estate usually gets deliveries?"

"No. They vary for security purposes."

"Excellent. We should arrange for some deliveries and smuggle Ranka-san and his friend out in one of the trucks. Send security out with one they aren't in for a diversion."

He turned to me, "Kasanoda, could you contact your father and make sure we can use the beach house. You and Mori-senpai will have to coordinate with your security heads so the house and grounds are completely covered." At lease he's trying to be slightly differential. He should know better by now not to order me around.

He walked up behind the sofa and put his hands on Haruhi's shoulders, "Haruhi, my Father won't make an attempt on Ranka-san and his friend. I'm blanketing them with security for everyone's peace of mind. Don't worry about them.

"Ranka-san, you will have to leave your cell phones here. They can be traced. We'll get you and Haruhi burner phones so you can keep in contact."

"OK everyone – the faster we get this done, the faster we can have cake!"

It's interesting how Haninozuka-senpai can use that little boy persona to lighten the room's mood. The use of that was definitely calculated this time.

I glanced at Renge. She's been quiet all this time, taking it all in. I always saw her as some airhead otkau, but that expression is full on contemplation. I wonder what she thinks about all this.

.

The next few hours went by in a flurry. Kasanoda, his father, Mori, and their security heads worked out a plan for transportation and securing the beach house. Ranka and his friend were smuggled out in a liquor delivery truck. Haruhi hoped her father didn't steal any for the long drive to the safe house. Kyoya worked furiously on his laptop, finalizing what he could for his plan. Honey, Tamaki, Kaoru, and Renge helped where they could, but basically got in the way. At Honey's suggestion, they ended up eating cake and drinking tea.

.

After everything calmed down, they all were hungry for lunch…

"Now what?"

"I think we've taken care of security for the weekend, Honey-senpai. We need to decide what to do during Fall Break. Do we want to stay here, assuming it is approved by the Morinozukas, or do we want to relocate to a different location?"

"No, Kyo-chan. I meant what are we doing after lunch? The last week, especially the last three days, have been overwhelming for us all. We need to blow off some steam and do something fun."

"We could play board games!" Tamaki-senpai exclaimed, jumping up in triumph at finding the solution. He really has too much energy.

"No," barked Kyoya. "I'm not playing any of those stupid games. Plus, they aren't active – we wouldn't get rid of excess energy and stress that way."

"We could swim again," Kaoru suggested to only be met with uninterested murmurs. "But the pool is indoors. We can't do anything out in the gardens." Still no agreement.

This went on for a while as the group kicked around and dismissed suggestions.

"How about I teach you all how to cook something?"

"That's brilliant, Haru-chan! I'd love for you to teach me how to bake a cake."

"Not everyone likes cake, Honey-senpai," Kyoya reminded him.

"Let's cook dinner. Each of you can learn to make part of the meal," Haruhi laughed. "You never know – one of you might dump the family business and become an executive chef."

The guys' expression said it all.

.

"We can't start making dinner right after lunch."

"No, but Kyo-chan is right, Haru-chan. We do need to decide about Fall Break."

Kaoru had an odd look on his face – like he'd figured something out and it left a sour-taste in his mouth. "Kyoya-senpai?"

"Yes, Kaoru?" He just flicked his eyes at him and continued typing.

"Does your plan for your father include neutralizing his security also?"

Now he looked right at him. "That's part of the plan, but it won't go into effect until Friday. Why?"

"Any place we go, they have to know where we are. Right?"

We nodded.

"Then we should use that to our advantage and set a trap."

"To accomplish what?" I wondered. Where was he going with this?

"Can we set up some kind of trap, Mori-senpai? Something to neutralize security until Kyoya-senpai's plan can finalize it?"

"That would put Haruhi in danger. I won't agree to that."

"I think that's my decision, Mori-senpai." She reminded me. "If we can create a plan that will nullify the threat, why shouldn't we do it?"

I frowned at her and then made the mistake of disregarding her statement and addressing the others, "We will not do a single thing to jeopardize Haruhi's safety, even if it makes her safer in the long run. Any risk is unacceptable." I regarded her and said, "You have no choice in the matter. I will protect you."

.

Oops, Morinozuka-senpai stepped in it now. The whole reason for her leaving that club and demanding autonomy is so things like what he just did don't happen. From my glance around the room, it was plain that the others realized it too.

Haruhi stood up from her seat next to Kaoru, "Mori-senpai, you have no right to make decisions for me. I just reminded you of that and you completely ignored me. If that's the type of friend you want to be to me, I'm not sure I want that friendship."

The thought of her rejecting Morinozuka-senpai's friendship in any way was unbelievable to the group. Tamaki-senpai gasped at the statement. Kyoya-senpai looked up from his laptop, his stare going from one to the other. Kaoru stood up and put his arm around her in silent solidarity.

I glanced over at Renge – she looked like she wished she had popcorn.

Haninozuka-senpai was the first to speak up, "Haru-chan, you can't mean that."

She whipped her head around and glared at him, "Of course I mean it. I don't make statements like that if I don't mean them." She turned her death-glare on Morinozuka-senpai. "As for you, Senpai, I thought I knew you better. Your friendship was the easiest to repair and make strong again. I thought you respected me and my decisions. If I want to set a trap and the risk is low, then we are going to do it." Her voice had risen through her statement until she was practically yelling at him at the end.

"No. Risk will never be low enough. It will never be zero – the only number that is low enough. I will not risk your safety."

"That is not your decision." She turned, completely dismissing Morinozuka-senpai. "Kyoya-senpai, will you, Ritsu, and Honey-senpai work out a plan for a possible trap to end this sooner than your plan will. After studying it, if I find the risks acceptable, we will do it."

She started walking to the kitchen, "I'm going to see what ingredients we have for dinner. No one follow me. That is if you believe your own kitchen to be safe for this little commoner, Mori-senpai."

.

Takashi stood there is shock, not moving, just staring at the door where Haru-chan left. I was surprised by her reaction, but he didn't handle that very well.

"Gentlemen, shall we discuss how to set a trap," Kyo-chan announced.

"Go ahead. I won't be a part of it."

"Takashi! Where are you going?"

"To meditate." And he walked out of the room.

.

xXx

.

Over the next couple hours, the guys threw ideas around for where to go the next week and if a trap was practical there. If they were to spring a trap, they would have to move somewhere not owned by the Morinozukas or the Haninozukas. Obviously, they couldn't go anywhere owned by the Ootori group.

Finally, they agreed on moving to a private hot springs and meditation retreat that Mori's family owns. This way they would be totally safe and could continue to plan a trap if necessary. They all felt the need to go somewhere else. Being in town was causing Haruhi more stress than necessary.

.

"Haruhi! We're ready to make dinner!" I called as we came into the kitchen. She wasn't here. "Where is she?"

Mori-senpai scanned the room and guessed, "The library. I'll go get her."

I grabbed his arm and countered, "You really aren't the best to do that right now. I'll go." And I took off down the hall.

.

There she is, curled up with a book and fast asleep in the chair. I guess sometimes overwhelming stress and anger can make you conk out.

I gently touched her shoulder, "Haruhi? We're ready to cook dinner."

Her chocolate eyes slowly opened, revealing how red they were. Shit – she'd been crying over Mori-senpai.

"Kaoru?"

"Are you OK? It's time to cook dinner if you feel up to it." I smiled reassuringly at her, or at least I hope I was. We got up and went back to the kitchen.

.

"OK, everyone. I looked through the refrigerator and pantry. There are some incredible ingredients there, but we need to focus on something simple and tasty. I want everyone to contribute without hurting themselves or blowing up the kitchen."

Haruhi stood in front of all of us describing what we are cooking and the various jobs each of us had. She never once met my eyes.

"We are going to make a Hot-Pot with rice on the side. There will be a cake for dessert. I'll supervise and do the complicated things. The rest of you will follow my instructions carefully. There are hot stoves, knives, and all sorts of machines in here. I'll try to keep you from blowing up the kitchen."

She smiled to take the sting out. I could tell she was actually enjoying herself. Our Chef, Ueda Gorou, stood to the side, in front of the windows, smirking. He was just waiting for these 'spoiled rich kids' to go down in flames.

"Mori-senpai, you're on dish duty. Collect all the used dishes as they are finished and rinse them off. My mother always told me it is important to keep the workspace clean as we go. A good cook doesn't have much cleanup to do at the end. You'll also set the table."

Another smirk from Gorou-san and a quiet snort. He's enjoying this too much. Dish duty for his young master. She didn't even look at me. I'm still on her bad side. How long is this going to last? Mitsukuni looked at me with sympathy, but also conveyed that I got myself into this.

"Ritsu, you'll be making the broth. I'll show you what spices to use and how to mix them. Be careful, you'll start with boiling water." Kasanoda looked insulted that he needed to be warned about that. He's always overconfident, but somehow pulls it off. If I work myself back into Haruhi's good graces, he's still my biggest rival.

"Rice belongs to you, Kaoru. Don't roll your eyes at me. Rice can make or break a meal. No one wants bad rice.

"Kyoya-senpai, you and Tamaki-senpai will be preparing the vegetables. That means chopping them. I chose you for this because you both have easy access to Ootori hospitals." She laughed. As it rang out through the kitchen we all smiled, even Kyoya. It didn't matter if any of the rest of us were enjoying this, at least she was. "Just kidding. I'll help you with your knife skills.

"You will be in charge of the pork, Renge. I'll show you how to cut and stir-fry it."

"What about me, Haru-chan?! What about me?" Mitsukuni jumped up and down unable to hold his excitement, his face radiating fun.

"You, Honey-senpai, will be baking the cake. I know it's what you want to learn, but you must take it seriously. Cooking is an art; Baking is a science. Following the recipe exactly will result in a great cake. Mistakes will cause disaster."

Mitsukuni calmed down and turned serious. "Count on me, Haru-chan."

I took a quick look at the Chef. Grudging respect for Haruhi flashed in his eyes before it disappeared.

"Getting everything to come out at the same time is difficult. I'll start helping each of you in the order your dishes need to be started." She smiled at Mitsukuni, "Cake is first – it takes a while to bake."

.

"This is fun, Haru-chan. I've never cracked an egg before!" I'm happy to be here with her, even if this cake is going to be a disaster. There are always other cakes here for me. My goal is to make her laugh, no matter what.

"I had you crack them over a bowl, rather than into the batter directly so you could see if you had shell pieces. You need to pick those out, Honey-senpai. After that, put the eggs in with the rest of the batter and mix it."

I giggled as she walked away. I'm leaving the shell pieces in here. No one's going to eat this anyway. "Mori-senpai, don't forget that bowl when Honey-senpai is done with it." She went right by Takashi without even glancing at him. This needs to stop before it gets really bad.

"Kyoya-senpai, Tamaki-senpai. Pick out whatever vegetables you'd like in the dish. If any of you have suggestions, let them know."

"Carrots"…"Daikon"…"Cabbage"…"Mushrooms"…"Bok Choy"

"Once you pick them out, they need to be washed and dried before you can peel and chop them." She then headed across the kitchen to Kao-chan. I heard her mumbling, "Rich Bastards. This kitchen is as big as my apartment."

"Rice is boring."

"No, it's critical to the meal. Have you ever had undercooked rice or gluey rice?"

"No – my Chef would be fired if he served me that."

"That's why it's so important. Here's how…"

I turned back to my cake batter and turned on the mixer. "Ahhhh…Haru-chan! Help!"

The air was full of flour, eggs, milk, and other batter stuff. She came running and turned off the mixer.

Everyone was laughing and jeering at me. Just what I hoped for. Haru-chan was chuckling so hard, she was holding her sides.

"Guess I shouldn't have turned it on that fast." Nope, I shouldn't have, but it was so much fun. The look on her face was priceless. I blinked up at her, tears in my eyes.

She stopped laughing right away to comfort me. I need that too. It's nice to be comforted by your soon to be girlfriend. When we are a couple, we'll bake cakes all the time. "Oh, it's OK, Honey-senpai. I should have told you about starting slowly. We'll just clean this up and start again. We might have to turn this into cupcakes so they back faster. Get a new bowl and measure out the ingredients again." She put her arm around me and gave me a kiss on the head. Wow!

I watched her walk away, right past Takashi, "Mori-senpai, please clean that up. Let me know if you need help using a mop."

He came over to me and I saw the hurt in his eyes. "Takashi are you OK?" I whispered at him. "She's going overboard."

"No. Haruhi thinks I deserve it. If I have to go through this to keep her protected, I'll do it without complaining."

.

"Ritsu, you need a big pot. We'll be cooking with sweet rice wine, soy sauce, and water. Find those ingredients and some measuring cups, I'll be back." This was turning out to be fun. She was running Morinozuka-senpai into the ground, Haninozuka-sempai was having way too much fun with the cake batter. We could all tell he was doing it on purpose – all except for Haruhi.

"Haruhi! Something's wrong!"

She turned from me and ran to the sink. What did that idiot Tamaki-senpai do now?

"The vegetables won't rinse off. They're still bubbly."

.

Tamaki and I were elbow deep in the sink trying to wash the vegetables. "I told you, you used too much soap! Idiot!"

"SOAP! Why are you using soap?" Haruhi came up to the sink and burst into huge bellows of laughter. It was hard not to join her.

"What? What's funny?" Tamaki's eyes started to glaze over with tears, "What did I do wrong, Haruhi? I wanted these to be perfect. I wanted them to be so clean!"

Unable to stop laughing, she fell to the ground on her hands and knees.

"Haruhi? Darling? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"You….used…..soap…..on….vegetables….," she could barely talk through the laughter. I reached down and helped her up and got her wet and soapy in the process. It looked good on her, the water making her white shirt cling to her chest.

Slowly she got herself under control as everyone watched. "Tamaki-senpai, you aren't supposed to use soap to wash vegetables, just rinse them well with water."

"You said to wash them," he mumbled.

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry." She stepped away from me and hugged Tamaki. Shit.

"The carrots and the daikon should be alright – they have to be peeled anyway. Rinse them completely. As for the rest, you'll need to start over. No soap this time. Just rinse them well and pat them dry with a towel. You don't need to wash the onions, they are peeled as well. As for the mushrooms," she pointed at the gray lumps floating in the soapy water, "don't use water. They need to be brushed off. There should be a soft brush around here for that purpose." She frowned at the Chef and he pointed to a drawer. "Thanks."

She called out, "Mori-senpai, you'll need to wipe up all these bubbles."

"Haruhi-kun? What about the pork?" Renge asked. She'd been watching everyone and had figured out that some of us were sabotaging the dinner for fun. I wasn't sure if she was going to play along or tell Haruhi. She saw me looking at her and winked. Good, I won't have to go Shadow King on her.

"Renge-chan, the pork takes the least amount of time. It's done right at the end. You can help someone else if you want or enjoy watching the fun. We won't do the pork until the broth is ready."

.

As she walked away from me, it was hard not to laugh. Honey-senpai and Kyoya-senpai were purposefully ruining the dinner to get her to laugh. I'm so happy it's working. It's even more fun to watch her order around Mori-senpai. I don't think that either of them realize that she's so mad at him because he broke her heart a little.

As she helped Kasanoda-kun measure out ingredients and cook the broth, I could see the concentration in his eyes. He wanted to make her proud that she could teach him to make a simple broth. Boys are so weird sometimes.

.

"ENOUGH!" Haru-chan threw her arms up in the air and screamed. "I can't take it anymore. You all are helpless. Spraying batter everywhere, washing vegetables with soap, drinking the rice wine, chopping everything into all different sizes, blowing the top off the rice cooker, and burning the pork to cinders." She was pacing around the kitchen, staring at the mess everywhere. "The only person doing their tasks right is Mori-senpai. It's not his fault he can't keep up with your disasters." As she walked out the door she yelled behind her, "Never, ever fire your Chefs."

.

The young master came over to me and asked, "You have dinner prepared, correct?"

"Yes, Morinozuka-sama. The staff has been using the other kitchen. I'll have it ready to serve in 15 minutes. I'll bring in the kitchen staff to clean up."

As the group all left the kitchen, some of them needing to change clothes, Haruhi-sama came back in through another door and walked up to me.

"Gorou-san, that was a lot of fun."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Haruhi-sama." I gave her a curious glance.

She smiled at me and confirmed, "Yes, I knew they were messing up on purpose. They just wanted to make me laugh. It's heartwarming to have such special friends." She surveyed the kitchen, "I'm just sorry you and your staff are stuck cleaning all this up and preparing a real dinner."

"Not a problem, Haruhi-sama. You had the young master working hard so it's not as bad as it could be." I couldn't help chuckling.

She smiled and gazed up at me. My breath caught. No wonder the heirs of six of Japan's biggest houses are infatuated with her. That smile lit up the room and her expressive, soft eyes were easy to fall for. But the kindness and strength under the surface were the real treasure. Whoever she chooses, better realize how truly special she is.

"Well, I better go change. Somehow Kyoya-senpai got me wet and soapy, Kaoru covered me with rice, and I still have flour in my hair from Honey-senpai's batter explosion. It was worth it."

.

xXx

.

Dinner was spent laughing and joking. Haruhi didn't let on that she knew it was all on purpose. They had all enjoyed their kitchen adventure and she was flattered they would do all that for her.

Gorou-san and his staff had prepared a full sushi meal with plenty of variety and plenty of fancy tuna.

Chocolate fudge cake made ruining the batter worth it to Honey.

Following dinner, they all watched movies until late at night. Kyoya spent most of the time in the back of the private theater, typing away on his pineapple.

.

xXx

.

I followed everyone up to their rooms for bed, watching Haruhi and Kaoru closely. He made no effort to discreetly walk into Haruhi's bedroom, but instead took her hand and walked through the door with her. Shit.

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:** Until I did my final read-through, I didn't realize how much happened in this chapter. Wow.

I'm not really going to comment on it here. I want to know what you all think. What about Mori's reaction to a trap? His reaction to romantic decisions?

Hope you enjoyed the kitchen scene. I'm not funny in writing, but it's fluffy in parts.

.

 **Next Chapter** : Sunday preparing to leave. More threats. Hot Springs. And, maybe, finally, some details on Kyoya's master plan. Also, maybe some vague romance.

Until next time…

.


	47. Chapter 47 - Hot Springs

**Author's Note** : Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. Keep them coming – ideas always welcome.

This one's pretty dark. I know what you're thinking – it isn't dark already? Don't worry, the light starts shining soon.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will.

Haruhi: Isn't it about time this stalking ends. It's kinda getting old and the stress is killing me.

Author: It will be over soon. I'm trying not to whomp you too hard, but the bunnies keep egging me on.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 5/27/2018**

 **Trigger Warnings: Strong stalking behavior and threats.**

 **Chapter 47: Hot Springs**

.

 **Sunday** :

"What the fuck!" Who the hell was texting me at 6:30 in the morning. Everyone on the planet knows better than to wake me before 11.

 **Yoshio** : _Kyoya – I know where you are and if that little slut doesn't withdraw and get out of your life, you will not like the consequences_.

Shit – what is my father up to now?

 **Kyoya** : _Father, hasn't this gone on long enough? What are you hoping to accomplish?_

 **Yoshio** : _I'm trying to save your reputation. Not that you deserve it._

 **Kyoya** : _Are outward appearances all you really care about?_

I'm goading him – wanting him to get careless.

 **Yoshio** : _She's an upstart that doesn't know her place. Get away from her or all crush you both._

 **Kyoya** : _You'd destroy your own son's reputation while trying to save it?_

 **Yoshio** : _Get rid of her Kyoya or I will._

 **Kyoya** : _Are you blind? Are you that obsessed with being right that you can't see the benefit of having her bound to the Ootori family._

There's no way I can turn his obsession, but I need to be able to say I tried everything. Satisfaction later will be that much more sweet.

 **Yoshio** : _I'm not even going to dignify that. You will not get another warning. Get rid of her – I don't care how – or I will._

I knew a dismissal when I heard it. He's completely obsessed with Haruhi, which makes him even more dangerous than I thought. And reckless. I'm shocked he put all that in writing. The plan must be stepped up and there will be no trap.

There was no way I would be able to go back to sleep. He's threatening the future wife of the Ootori Group head. I'm not sure we could wait until tomorrow to move but rushing has its own issues. Her safety can not be jeopardized.

I got ready for the day, grabbed my laptop, and went down to the dining room for coffee. I wanted to be there to catch Mori-senpai when he came down.

.

"Kyo-chan? What are you doing up so early?"

Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai were dressed for practice and on their way to the dojo. I handed my phone to them and they read the texts.

"We need to leave today," Mori-senpai stated, before he even looked up from the phone.

"Yes, but we can't panic or rush. Mistakes are made that way. Haru-chan doesn't need to know how much danger she's in."

"I agree." I looked at the two marshal arts experts, realizing I was pinning my hopes on them until I could take my father down. "Do we tell the others?"

"Kasanoda, yes. We'll need his security. The others, no. It will only increase panic. We'll move early under the guise that it's easier to do so on the weekend." Mori-senpai focused on me. He was trying hard not to blame me, just my father, but he couldn't help it. I felt a coldness from him I hadn't felt before.

"There will be no more discussion of traps. Haruhi will be told no one could come up with a plan that wouldn't be too dangerous. We will all agree and stand together on that." He glared down at me and handed me my phone back.

I sighed at the anger in his voice, "I came to the same conclusion."

"Let's wake up Kasanoda-chan and figure this out. Takashi, I need cake."

.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Did I actually have steam coming out of my ears? Is this what the fellas mean when they say 'seeing red'? "This ends now. Pops and I have a plan to eliminate your asshole of a father and we're doing it today!"

"Eliminate, Kasanoda-chan?"

"As in TERMINATE – Haninozuka-senpai. After today he will be a threat to nobody, especially Haruhi. And no one will ever find the fucking body."

Ootori sighed, "As much as I like the idea, it would ruin everything. Never finding the body would cause inheritance problems. Right now my oldest brother is named successor in his will. Once he sees the files my father has compiled on Haruhi, he will continue his work." He looked at me, glaring to impress in point, "It would be trading one threat for another, and my brother is far more reckless, and not as smart."

.

Kasanoda turned and walked to the view screens. We could all see Haruhi sitting in the dining room eating breakfast with Renge and Kaoru. I could see his hands clenched, his shoulders heaving from deep breaths. He knew he had to calm down.

When we had woken him up, we decided to take this conversation to my security office. Tetsuya and my estate head of security, Oshiro-san, were standing back, watching us argue.

"We can protect this group, especially Haruhi. We plan to move to the retreat today. With your security and mine, the retreat will be impregnable."

He slowly turned to me, eyes flashing red, "Morinozuka-senpai, I believe my course of action to be the best, but I understand the political concerns." He flashed a look of pure hatred at Kyoya. "Let's hear your plan."

The six of us developed an all-encompassing security plan to cover not only the Retreat, but the transportation and communications. All cell phones would be monitored for activity and hacking, not just Haruhi's. We needed to keep them as an open line of communication to keep Ootori-san from going over the edge completely.

We would leave tonight, in the dark, via helicopter. They shouldn't be expecting it and wouldn't be prepared to track us with one of their own. Cell phones will be transported by a security delegation leaving after the helicopter, to make it seem a diversion.

Security from both the Morinozuka and the Kasanoda forces would leave for the Retreat throughout the day in small contingents. Most from other locations. They wouldn't see the buildup that way, and won't know our numbers at the Retreat.

"We need to tell the others that we're leaving tonight. Remember, we're telling Haru-chan that it's safer in the dark, on a weekend. She can't know about this new danger."

Mitsukuni stared at the floor and then jerked his head up to us. "What started as a simple overstepping of our friendship with Haru-chan has led us here. We all have some blame in this. If we had been better friends, she wouldn't have left the club, studied harder, beat your grades, and angered your father. We must hold firm and keep her safe.

"I just want to go back to where we were. Rebuilding our friendships with her and bringing the Club back together. This has spiraled out of control and has become ridiculous.

"Does anyone else not see how utterly ridiculous this is?" He had tears swimming in his eyes, but not yet falling. Shoulders slumped, he turned to the monitors.

"It is ridiculous, Haninozuka-senpai, but we are not to blame." He turned to Kasanoda to argue, but he cut Mitsukuni off, "Yes, you idiots drove her from the Host Club with your overzealous possession. And, to my great luck and amusement, you drove her into my arms. But, Yoshio Ootori is responsible for the threat. No one else. Taking responsibility for the end of the domino chain is a fool's pursuit. The past has happened. Focus on the present and face it. It will be over soon."

Kyoya's eyebrow rose and he admitted, "You'll make a good Yakuza boss someday, Kasanoda. The shy boy was nowhere to be seen just now."

"People underestimate me because of that attitude. When it comes down to it, I can make the hard decisions and face the consequences. My men are loyal and will follow Pops and me without question. Loyalty like that comes from respect and fear. Not fear of us, but fear of what we will do to the enemy. Fear of what the Syndicate can do. Because if they fear it, others will more. And if others fear us, we have the advantage."

The thought of Haruhi being involved with this man sent chills through me. "I agree you will do your father proud. But, Kasanoda, you do realize the position you would be putting Haruhi in if you two were to become involved?"

"Yes, but it's her choice."

"It's only her choice if she knows all the facts," Kyoya said.

"He's right, Kasanoda-chan."

"She'll be told everything when the time comes, and it will still be her choice."

When the time comes? Not if? That's confidence he doesn't deserve. I'll never let Haruhi be faced with that choice. I'd rather see her with Kyoya than Kasanoda, and that thought turns my stomach.

.

xXx

.

"Haru-chan, we are going to leave tonight. Isn't that exciting?" We decided that it would be best for me to spread the news. Given the right impression, everyone would see the fun of it through my eyes. My cute persona comes in handy for more than just entertaining the ladies at the Host Club. However, if I'm honest with myself, a large part of it is real.

"For the Retreat? Why the change, Honey-senpai? Has something happened?" Dread had started to invade her voice.

"No, everything is fine, Haru-chan. We've changed for a couple of reasons. It's safer to move in the dark on a weekend. We should leave here as soon as possible – the Ootori security has had the time to become comfortable with this location and a new one will put them back at square one. And the most important," I smiled and sat in her lap – she didn't object, "is we can enjoy the hot-springs sooner!"

She smiled and kissed the top of my head, "Now that sounds like a good reason. But, I don't have clothes for a week."

"Say no more…I've made you an entirely new wardrobe." Kao-chan smiled sadly at her, "It's kept me busy."

Haru-chan tried to stand up and I slid off her lap. She went to Kao-chan and gave him a hug. "In that case, how could I possibly say no?"

"I'll have it delivered."

.

Soon after lunch, bags from the different estates were brought over discreetly. Packing happened. Those not knowing the new threat were excited and happily making plans. Everyone had split off to do their own preparations.

.

This mansion is huge. I could easily see myself getting lost in here. Maybe that's what I want – to get lost. Lose myself so I don't have to face this anymore.

Mom can you see me? I've always been so strong for you and dad. After you left I held this family together by a thread. Iron will got me into Ouran and self-respect made me shake up the Host Club. They are all turning into better men. I can practically sit back and watch it happen.

So, what happened to that will and self-respect? What happened to my strength? My whole life I've tried so hard to be strong like you and it disappears in the blink of an eye over some stupid threats and pictures. I have my friends to protect me, so why am I falling apart? How do I face Yoshiro Ootori in this state? He's after me; I need to stand up to him myself. I'm no good to anyone like this.

Before this happened I would have never even thought like this. I had enough self-confidence to face any challenge and come through it winning. What has happened to me?

.

My phone was ringing, the caller ID said it was coming from my apartment. I panicked.

 **Haruhi** : "Dad? Why are you at the apartment? Where are your guards? Are you OK?" I heard a dark, fear-inducing laugh from the other end…

 **Yoshio** : "How does it feel to know you've put your entire family and all your friends in danger?"

 **Haruhi** : I couldn't keep the terror out of my voice; I couldn't force out more than a whisper. "No…"

 **Yoshio** : "Do you want all this to end? Do you want me to leave you alone?"

There was a silence. I couldn't make myself respond

 **Yoshio** : "Answer me, commoner slut." His voice grew to a low, slow, scary growl.

 **Haruhi** : To my utter humiliation, my response came out as a squeak, "Yes."

 **Yoshio** : "It's easy. Withdraw from Ouran. Never contact my son again." He laughed again, "Do it soon. You don't want to make me mad."

He hung up. This is him not mad yet? I put my head down on my knees and cried.

.

The guys were startled out of packing by their phones going off.

 **Picture** : Haruhi sitting on the back veranda of the Morinozuka estate.

 **Text** : _It seems you boys aren't up to the challenge. Maybe babysitting a commoner is too difficult for you. Get her to withdraw._

Mori was the first to take off like a bullet. He recognized where the picture was taken. The rest of them followed, coming out of their rooms, some angry, some scared. What the hell was she doing outside?

.

"Haruhi!"

I pulled my head up from my knees, tears still streaming down my face. I saw Mori-senpai charging towards me, followed by Honey-senpai and the rest.

"Wha….." I screamed as he scooped me up and ran into the house through another door, not breaking stride. He didn't stop until he was in the lounge we'd been using this weekend.

"What are you doing?! Put me down!" I couldn't figure out what was wrong. He looked terrified. Did they already know about the phone call? How?

"No," and he sat down on the sofa with me in his lap, arms tight around me.

"Ahh, Mori-senpai, maybe you should let her go," Kaoru suggested.

I was squirming and thrashing, trying to get out of his hold. The rest were just staring at us, too shocked to get involved.

"Let me GO, dammit!" and he released me. I wasn't ready for that and fell to the floor.

"Haruhi, darling, I'm so glad you are safe," Tamaki-senpai was babbling as he reached down to help me up. I let him – shows how dazed I was.

"What is going on?! Have you all lost your minds?" Tamaki-senpai was still holding me and I pushed him off, "Don't touch me." I found myself backing into a corner.

I studied their faces. Kaoru's brow was furrowed, fear written all over his face. Tamaki-senpai stood there wringing his hands like he'd burned them when he touched me, his body trembling and eyes glassy. Kyoya-senpai actually showed emotion, lips tightened into a thin line, exasperation in his eyes. There was no other way to describe Ritsu – he just looked pissed off.

"How…how did you know about the phone call."

I think they finally noticed the tears and the fear on my face.

"What phone call?"

Kyoya slowly walked up to me, like he was approaching a cornered wild animal. Actually, that's probably what I looked like. He held out his phone for me.

"We all got a text. Didn't you?"

My mouth fell open and I think a whimper passed my lips. That picture was taken before the phone call. Here – on the back porch.

Without warning, Mori-senpai ran from the room.

.

My heart broke as she slid down the wall and put her face in her hands, sobbing.

"Haru-chan?" I ran and knelt in front of her. "What phone call?"

"This one." Kyo-chan held his phone up and played a conversation on speaker.

After it was over we all looked at Haru-chan. How was she still even remotely sane?

"Are you sure I can't kill him, Ootori?"

"Yes." Kyo-chan stated flatly. I was shocked. He was disappointed he couldn't let his father be killed. This is where we've been pushed. This is ridiculous and stupid.

"Kasanoda, Honey-senpai, I assume Mori-senpai took off for the security office. Let's join him there." He turned to Tama-chan, Kao-chan, and Renge-chan. "Please take care of her and finish packing. We need to get out of here."

.

Takashi was angrier than I'd ever seen him. He's deadly when angry – I can't even beat him on the mat. His voice was deep and slow, with no emotion. The flatness of his tone said it all.

"How was this taken? Oshiro-san, do you want to keep your job? Do you have any respect left for this family? This was not supposed to happen."

Oshiro-san was bowing, prostrate on the floor, to Takashi. He had failed us. The picture had been taken and we were not notified in real time of her phone call. This was a grievous error.

"We…We've been getting ready to relocate and doing sweeps of the grounds for intruders. No one has breached the estate. This picture was taken from outside the boundaries. I was told no one would be outside. We've concentrated our efforts on maintaining the safety within the estate."

"That is no excuse. You have failed one of your primary objectives."

Kyo-chan and Kasanoda-chan were waiting on the far side of the room. Tetsuya had gone to brief them.

"Why were we not notified in real time of the phone call coming into Haruhi's phone?"

Oshiro-san still hadn't raised his head. He would stay that way until Takashi gave him leave to stand up. Providing and training top security forces was the pride of the Morinozuka family. He was a disgrace.

"The call came from her home. No warnings went off."

"You are aware that you, yourself, saw to bringing Ranka-san to this house Friday night? You are aware that you, yourself, coordinated his relocation? If it was no longer possible for him to call from his home, why didn't that number set off warnings?"

Oshiro-san was visibly shaking. I felt no pity. He had utterly failed the Morinozuka House.

Takashi's father walked into the room, "You are dismissed. Don't expect to work in Japan again."

"I apologize, Morinozuka-sama." He said as he stood.

"Don't apologize, just get out." And he fled.

"Mitsukuni, I've contacted your father and your estate head of security, Ishikawa-san will be filling in for now. You, Takashi, Kyoya-san, Kasanoda-san and I will brief him, and he will be going with you to the Retreat."

He turned to Kyo-chan and sighed, "This has become a major protection effort. This is more protection that all six of the host club members get combined. I have no objection to keeping Haruhi-chan safe, but how much longer is this going to last?"

"It will be completely resolved by Friday, no matter what. However, I'm doing what is necessary to attempt a Wednesday conclusion."

Uncle nodded and continued, "Kasanoda-san, thank you for the insights of your security. I also want to personally thank you and your father for your discretion. While there is no denying our children go to the same school, he and I travel in different circles. That is the way it must be."

"Morinozuka-sama, thank you for allowing my family's security to assist. Haruhi is special to both me and my father and her safety concerns us. Discretion goes both ways and I know my father thanks you for yours. It is encouraging to see our families work together so well, for however brief a time." Kasanoda-chan bowed deep to Uncle. I could tell he was impressed.

"I'll leave you all to the new arrangements. I have confidence they will be more secure." He turned to his son, "Takashi?"

"Yes, Father."

"When this is all settled and everyone is safe, you, your Mother, and I have much to discuss regarding Haruhi-chan."

.

xXx

.

"Mori-senpai, I have a request."

I nodded and he continued, "I want to visit Hikaru before we leave. Can that be arranged?"

Hikaru. I think we've all forgotten about him except for Kaoru and Haruhi. With everything that's happened, he fell through the cracks. The protector in me wants to deny his request. It would put both Hikaru and him in further danger, the friend and brother in me wants to honor it.

"Are you sure? Visiting him could put both of you in more danger."

"I'm sure. He's out there with no family support. If I don't visit, he'll think we've all abandoned him. He's my twin. I can't leave him out there all alone."

"I'll arrange it. I want no complaints about security or transportation." I can keep them safe, but it will be a major undertaking. We can't forget Hikaru – he's as much a part of the Host Club as everyone else, even if he is sick now.

.

"Hika? How are you doing?"

I hate this place. I hate that he has to be locked up here. I hate that he isn't with me like always. I hate that he's sick. I hate it all.

"Kaoru! I'm so happy you're here!" He launched himself into my arms and gave me the tightest hug.

"You came to visit. I've missed you." He pulled me over to his bed and we sat.

 _I thought back to what the doctor said, "He seems to be improving. I'm interested in his reaction to your visit. If he wants to talk about Haruhi, follow his lead."_

"How are things at Ouran? How is the Host Club?" His face was bright and his voice was bubbly.

I told him about classes and how they were boring as usual. I talked about the game theme at the Club and how the Boss got Kyoya-senpai with the Chutes-and-Ladders.

I went on for about an hour before he asked, "How's Haruhi?"

"She's fine. Studying hard, as usual."

"Does she ask about me?"

"They all do, Hika. They all miss you."

"But, Haruhi misses me?"

"Yes, she does. She wants you to get better and come back to the Host Club."

"I'm glad she still remembers me."

"Of course she does, Hika. I'm sure she'll always remember you. I know she wants to see you when you are done here." I put my arm around him and pulled him close. "We all want you back."

"I'll be back. I'll be better and I'll be back." He faced me and begged, "Can you bring her with you next time? I just want to be sure she hasn't forgotten me. I don't think I could stand that."

"She's your friend – she'll never forget you." I was unsure about how to respond. I didn't want to lay on the friend thing too hard, but that's all she'll ever be, so I didn't want to give him false hope either.

"I need to see her. I need to know." At least he wasn't screaming or rambling. His voice was controlled. He definitely sounded better than last time.

"Hika, don't you believe me when I tell you she remembers you and we talk about you?"

"What do you say?"

"We talk about fun things we've done, dressing her up, going to the beach, cosplays at the Club. We talk about what we want to do when you come back. Where we could all go together. Fun stuff, good memories.

"Would you like any of the others to visit?"

"Maybe. Can they bring Haruhi?"

"I don't know. I'll have to check with your doctor."

"OK."

We talked for a little while longer, but I had to leave to get back. We had to get to the Retreat on schedule.

"I'll keep calling you and I'll see you soon."

"Thanks, Kaoru. I love you." He hugged me tight. We both relaxed into the embrace. He needed this as much as I did.

"I love you, too."

.

I could tell he thinks I'm better. If that fucking doctor is the one to decide if she visits, I must convince him I'm better. I need to be what they expect so I can see her again.

She's mine. She knows it. I know it. She'll always be mine. I can still taste that kiss on my lips…

.

xXx

.

Haruhi's door was open so I knocked and walked in. Renge and Kaoru were packing Haruhi's luggage.

My eyes swept the room, "Where's Haruhi?"

"She's in the closet, Mori-senpai. We can't get her out. She keeps saying she's safe because it doesn't have windows." Kaoru explained. "The Boss is with her."

Tamaki's in there? I wanted to comfort her.

I opened the closet door and stepped inside. They were in the corner. Tamaki was sitting with his back against the wall, Haruhi laying with her head on his thigh. He was stroking her hair – that is what must have put her to sleep.

"She cried herself to sleep, Mori-senpai. Our brave, fearless Haruhi cried herself to sleep." His voice full of concern – I heard it crack halfway through.

Sliding down the wall next to him, I whispered, "She needs us to be her strength. She'll come back from this, stronger than ever. She's learning that asking for help is necessary sometimes."

Haruhi started to moan and thrash, then screamed as her eyes flew open and she bolted upright.

"No! Leave me alone!" She didn't see us.

"It's OK Haruhi. I'm here. Nothing will hurt you." Once he had her attention, she burst into tears. He pulled her onto his lap and rocked her.

"I need to see to the final transport arrangements." I walked out of the closet.

.

"Renge, can we talk?" Tamaki-senpai had followed me into the lounge. Once Haruhi had calmed down, she took over helping Kaoru pack. The two of us had come downstairs, but I didn't expect him to want to talk to me.

"Sure, Tamaki-senpai."

"Do you think Haruhi is holding up?"

I sighed…Men. Always the protector, always the caveman. "She'll be fine. Yes, she needs support now, but she's a strong, independent woman and will be fine. She just needs us all to be there when she needs support, but not to push it on her. We don't want to smother her."

"For someone who just realized she's a girl, you seem to have a lot of insight."

I laughed. Funny fake prince. "I'm a woman, she's a woman. I understand her a lot more now that I know. Lots of things about her make better sense.

"She's just like every other person I know…She wants to make her own decisions, be friends with people on her own terms, and to have support when she needs it, not when she doesn't."

Haruhi-kun had been working so hard to calm him down and to bring out the real him. Maybe I'll help… "You are becoming a great friend to her. I've seen you over the last weeks. You've thought more about her needs, you've figured out how to respect her for her." He gave me the puppy-eyes. Those don't work on me any more than they work on Haruhi-kun. "It hasn't been perfect, but it's been steady progress. Just don't go backwards worrying so much you try to take charge of her life again. Look what Mori-senpai did yesterday. Don't make that mistake."

"Thanks, Renge. I'll stay on the right track." He turned and left to finish his preparations.

He's such an idiot, but he's kinda cute. I'm liking the real Tamaki-senpai.

.

Dinner was rushed. A quick sandwich and then back to getting ready. There would be more food available during the trip.

"Mori-senpai?" Haruhi got my immediate attention. I nodded.

"Would it be alright to borrow a book from the library for the trip?"

"Of course, Haruhi. Pick anything you'd like."

"Will you go with me? Will you go in first and shut the curtains?"

"Anything for you, Haruhi." Did I really just say that? How corny. How gooey.

.

xXx

.

The helicopter ride will take about two hours. The quiet ride was filled with thoughts…

 **Haruhi** : I can't believe that rich bastard had the nerve to call me – from my home phone. Is there any line he won't cross? The picture was partly my fault – I was told to not go outside. I was terrified after the phone call and picture. Now I'm just furious. How dare he? All I've done is work my ass off to get into Ouran and then study like crazy once I got there. Now I'm being threated, my family and friends are being threatened, all because I did my best.

Kyoya-senpai did his best and I beat him. It was fair. He can't be top of the class at everything all the time. I'm proud of my academic accomplishments, whether I top his mark or not. Then this rich bastard has the audacity to punish me for high academic marks.

It's about time he learned that the Ootori name isn't everything in the world. That the family's reputation of being perfect isn't shatterproof. I want to know what Kyoya-senpai's plan is. I want to be a part of it. I want to help neutralize his father. I want to help free myself from this threat. I want to end this.

 **Mori** : I cannot understand how Oshiro could have been so careless. He's been our estate head of security for a few years, having been promoted as the previous head retired. He showed such promise and never came close to failing us before. Father was right to dismiss him.

What did Father mean when he said that he, Mother, and I need to discuss Haruhi? Do they believe I overstepped my authority in protecting her? Do they not wish for her to be around after, seeing her as trouble? Do they not approve of her as a commoner? Or her father's profession?

Regardless of why, I will keep her in my life. She always has held a special place in my heart and I won't lose that. I don't want to defy my parents, but to keep her in my life, I'll do what it takes.

I made a mistake being so firm about setting a trap. She took my care and protection as making a decision for her. It hurt for her to ignore me while we were cooking and the rest of the evening. I want her to be independent and make her own decisions, but when I do know what's best for her, how do I get her to listen to reason? I just don't want her to be hurt.

I was serious when I told the others she shouldn't be offered romantic decisions until this was all over. Tamaki, Kyoya, and Kasanoda seem to be sending her subtle hints. I know subtle doesn't work on Haruhi, but they are still breaking their word. I can't be left behind. She can't make a decision without knowing all her options. What will I do if she chooses before she knows how I feel?

 **Honey** : Poor Haru-chan. She was so scared. Kyo-chan's Father is beyond redemption. There is no way out of this for him except complete surrender.

Kyo-chan keeps talking about his plan, but won't give details. He says it will 'neutralize' his father, but what does that mean? It's time he told us all more about it. We're all influential in our own right, plus we have our families' support. We could help.

I wonder what Uncle meant when he told Takashi that they needed to talk about Haru-chan. I'd think it was something security related or if she is appropriate as a friend, but Aunt is included. That worries me. I can only think of one reason the three of them would need to discuss a girl…

 **Tamaki** : That text, picture, and phone call terrified me. My darling Haruhi can't be put into such danger. I would much prefer to take her back to my estate and lock us into the safe room. We could wait there until Kyoya's plan is complete. I knew better than to suggest that. We all have safe rooms and none of them were suggested.

It was an amazing pleasure for her to fall asleep on my lap in the closet. I held her while she cried and stroked her hair while she slept. We shared that. We shared that together. She is becoming more attached to me as the days go by.

After we are sure she's safe, I'll confess. It will be beautiful. She'll say she loves me too, and we'll be together. I can just picture the things we'll do: holding hands and walking through the park, shopping and buying her beautiful clothes and jewelry, taking her out to dinner, hugging her good-night at her door. We'll be happy and content. Just Haruhi and me.

 **Kaoru** : I think there is more going on than I'm being told. There was something about Honey-senpai and the way he told us we're moving early. We'll be safer at the new place – is that why they wanted to move sooner? Did they get another threat? If they did, it must have been bad enough that they decided to not tell Haruhi. They didn't tell me because they don't think I could have hid it from her. I probably couldn't have.

We need to help her relax when we get there. Security should all be set up and all we have to do is enjoy the hot springs. I wonder if we can bring in a masseuse and give her a massage. She's so tense.

She was happy when I told her about Hikaru being better. She reassured me again that she would go visit as soon as the doctor said she could. She's coming to terms with what he did, moving past it, and just wanting to help him get better. We both hope that it's soon.

 **Kasanoda** : Despite the reasons and the pressure, it's been fun? No, interesting? No, satisfying? Yes, satisfying to be with this group these past weeks. I may not like to admit it, but they are going to be the 'big guys' as soon as they take over their families. It will be good to know them, even if we can't publicly acknowledge each other. It's also been good to see their interactions with Haruhi. I know who my strongest competition is and how to nullify it. I've collected weaknesses and I can think of ways to use them.

I want Haruhi for myself, if she'll truly be happy with me. The more the guys bring it up, the more I worry if she'll be able to handle my profession. That's her choice, not theirs. And if she chooses someone else, please not Kyoya-senpai. I think he obsesses over the idea of her and doesn't care for the real her. I can tell she's blinded to that now. He rescued her from Hikaru and he's being her savior again by stopping his father. Yeah, he did those things, but that doesn't mean she has to fall for him.

And, what is with this plan he keeps talking about? It's probably some fancy, complicated, financial deal, when direct action would be best. That's what people understand – direct, in-your-face action. I wish Kyoya-senpai would let me kill his father. I wouldn't have to hide the body. It's the only way to truly neutralize a threat.

If Haruhi turned me down, I think Morinozuka-senpai would be a good guy for her. I think that's what his dad meant in the security room. Why else would he and his mom want to talk to him about Haruhi?

I still want her to be with me…

 **Kyoya** : Fuck my father. It won't be long old man. I'll take you down without remorse, without feeling. When I win, I will rub it in like salt on a wound. You'll never get up again. I'll dance on your preverbal grave, you bastard.

Haruhi will be so grateful to me for ending this terror. She'll be mine and we'll run your empire. You can watch from sidelines and realize how wrong you were about her. She'll be an incredible asset as a corporate lawyer and she'll be an erotic addition to my bed. Win-win.

Looking at her across the helicopter now, the fear is gone from her face. I see nothing but determination and strength. There's power there, fortitude. In a court room she'd be unstoppable. In the bedroom, she'll have to leave that behind. She's beautiful when vulnerable. That's the private wife I want.

It's time to tell her the plan and get her involved. I'll give her one of father's companies. The sooner she learns to run it, the sooner she'll be ready for our partnership. If I let her help me take down my father, she'll not only see me as her savior, but she'll see us as a team. She won't want any of the others after that.

 **Renge** : It was hard not to drool all over Haruhi-kun's new wardrobe from Kaoru. His designs were feminine without being puffy, lacy, or flouncy. Simple lines and simple colors. They show off her features the best, by not distracting from her figure or her face. How did I ever think she was a boy?

It's amazing what you can pick up by hiding in the back and observing. Both Mori-senpai and I learn a lot about people that way. I should pull Haruhi to the side sometime in the next couple days and help her figure it out. Once this mess is over, they are going to press hard and it could come to blows. While I wouldn't mind seeing some of the most gorgeous guys around fighting over me, I know Haruhi wouldn't. Besides, with Mori-senpai there it wouldn't be much of a contest.

Now that I've seen Haruhi's feminine side, I'm sure we could be great friends. She needs girlfriends to balance out all those crazy guys. Girls that could give her advice on boys and dating. She's completely clueless about that.

I think it's time I learned exactly why she's masquerading as a boy. She should really tell the whole school. It's not fair to hide who you really are.

 **Ishikawa** (Haninozuka head of security): This is an odd assortment of kids. Six of the biggest houses represented – including the top yakuza syndicate. All to protect the little commoner. She was polite when I met her, and seemed sweet, but I don't understand their attachment to her. Morinozuka-sama ordered me to protect her without question, so I will. It's all very strange.

.

xXx

.

"This is a beautiful retreat, Mori-senpai. Thank you so much for bringing us here."

"My pleasure, Haruhi. I want you to feel safe, and you are here." She is safe here. Security is the best anywhere, and there are enough here for me to be satisfied. The grounds and structures are fully covered, as are the perimeter and any approaches. We need to hold out until Wednesday, Friday at the latest, for Kyoya to finish.

"Haru-chan! Let's go find our rooms!" Mitsukuni grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the staircase.

Haruhi stopped and pulled back. "Honey-senpai, please don't pull me. Just because I need your protection now doesn't mean any of you can regress. I've asked for your help and accepted it, knowing I couldn't stand up against Ootori-sama on my own. However, I'm still my own person, with autonomy. Please continue to respect that."

Mitsukuni hung his head in remorse, "I'm sorry, Haru-chan. I was so excited."

"I understand, Honey-senpai. It is exciting to be here. But, please remember, that's all."

"K! Follow me to find your room."

They took off upstairs. Mitsukuni knew where the rooms were and where I wanted everyone. I put Haruhi between him and me. We'll take separate rooms this time to protect her from both sides. I also have a connecting door between the rooms. I'll only use it for emergencies; I will respect her privacy.

"Mori-senpai? We should meet with your security here and have a briefing. I'll feel better after that." Kyoya's not wasting any time, and I agree.

"Let's all find our rooms and then you, Kasanoda, Mitsukuni, and I can meet at the Security Office."

"Why not us, Mori-senpai?"

"Kaoru, you, Tamaki, and Renge need to keep Haruhi's mind off of the threat and have fun. While this is a Hot Springs Retreat, there is also a game room, movie theater, and gym, along with the gardens. Once I talk to security, I'll decide on going outside.

"Help her unpack that new wardrobe and take her on a tour. Find something enjoyable to do. If she's hungry, take her to the kitchen. I know the staff has fancy tuna for her."

"Thanks, Mori-senpai. Count on us."

.

"What do you want to do now, Haruhi?" Renge, Tamaki-senpai and I had shown her the main building and she had eaten her fill of fancy tuna. She can really eat – how does she stay so small?

"I think I want to try the Hot Springs, Kaoru. Do you all want to go with me?"

"Yes, Haruhi, darling. I'd love to join you in your first experience in a Hot Spring. It will be amazing and so relaxing."

"Tamaki-senpai, this is not my first time in a Hot Spring, just my first in a private one."

We went down to the changing rooms, Haruhi and Renge going into theirs, Tamaki and I going into ours. We had decided to use the shared springs rather than the gender specific. We wanted to be able to talk and laugh together.

We were in the water already when the girls came out, wrapped in towels. I had to poke the Boss in the ribs to get him to close his mouth. They were definitely great looking girls, but this was not the place for that.

"Haruhi, we'll be here for the whole week. What do you want to do?"

"I brought a couple books to read and my homework, so I'd like to work on that."

"Boring…" I moaned.

"Well, Kaoru, I am boring." She smiled at her joke and finished, "There were some movies that I want to see and I really want to catch up on my sleep. I'm exhausted by all this."

Silence drifted over us as we all let the hot water work on our stress.

Finally, Renge looked curiously at Haruhi and asked, "Are you enjoying the hot spring?"

Haruhi had leaned back and using a second towel as a pillow, rested her head on the edge. "Hmmmmm. It's amazing," she moaned. "I can feel the fear and anger leaving my body and floating away…"

"Just don't fall asleep and drown."

She gave a small chuckle at that and moaned again, "Don't worry about me."

.

Kaoru and Renge started chatting about classes they shared. I sat by myself, in between Haruhi and those two, watching Haruhi. She looked so peaceful and beautiful; her hair wet and pushed off her face, her face and neck a cute shade of pink, her eyes closed and no stress on her face. If only I could keep her like that always. I want her to be happy. I want her to be happy with me.

"Boss," Kaoru got my attention. "Renge and I have turned into prunes. Are you two ready?"

"I don't know if I'll ever move, Kaoru. Let me stay a little longer."

Here's my chance. I can stay with her alone! "I'll stay and make sure she doesn't drown."

Kaoru bent down and whispered in my ear, "Don't try anything. Remember our agreement."

I nodded and they left the room, still talking about an English paper that was due after Fall Break.

Haruhi and I sat in silence for a while. She looked so relaxed I wasn't sure if she was asleep or not. I didn't want her to sink into the spring. "Haruhi? Are you awake?"

She mumbled, "Yes, Senpai."

Right now I don't care about our agreement. I thought I'd never get another chance. The guys were right, I had to ask. "Haruhi? Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

She jerked upright so fast she got water in her nose and mouth. I patted her back until she stopped coughing.

"What did you ask me, Senpai?"

"Will you be my girlfriend, darling Haruhi?"

"Oh, Senpai. Why do you want me to be your girlfriend?" Why? What a weird question.

"I want you to be mine because we're perfect together. I love you, Haruhi." At least she can't be dense about that.

She had turned to face me and to push herself back a bit. I'm not sure why, I want to hug my new girlfriend.

"Tamaki-senpai, why do you think you love me?"

Is that a trick question? What answer is she looking for? "Haruhi, you are amazing, beautiful, strong, caring, sweet, smart, and patient with me. We belong together." Is that what she needed to hear? It's the truth.

"What do you see us doing if we were a couple?"

"Long walks on the beach or through parks, going out to eat, shopping for beautiful clothes for you, cuddling on the sofa while watching movies, studying together, having fun…Why?"

"Tamaki-senpai, you call the Host Club a second family. We might have less traditional roles now, but we are your family. Right?"

"Yes," I answered carefully.

She reached over and put her hand on my cheek. "You're so lonely in that mansion by yourself. Your grandmother and your father won't even let you live with them, through no fault of your own. You went from spending a lot of quality time with your Mother to being alone in a mansion with just staff. That had to be a shock."

I couldn't help it, I started crying. Tears rolling down my checks, I agreed with her, "I was lonely."

"Then you met Kyoya-senpai and became friends. Then the two of you started the Host Club. By this time you had the others as friends too," She took her hand off my cheek, reached under the water and took my hands in hers. "Then I came into the Host Club." Yes…and then she came in.

"You hadn't had a close friend that was a girl. You didn't know what to feel or what to do with your feelings. I don't think you still do."

"Yes, I love you! I want you to be my girlfriend!"

"Tamaki, senpai, please let me finish." I squeezed her hands and nodded my head.

"Because your Mother was sick, you protected her, looked after her, cared for her. Right?" I nodded again. "When you saw me, you saw a person that needed to be protected, looked after, and cared for, just like your mother. But, I couldn't be your mother, so I became your daughter. You could hold all those feelings for me if I was your daughter.

"But, I'm not your daughter. I'm glad you finally realized it. I only have one father, just like you only have one mother. Neither of us could replace them in our lives. We wouldn't want to.

"You took a big step when you stopped calling me your daughter and wanted to work on our friendship. I've since seen that you took it a step further and wanted a romantic relationship."

"Yes, darling Haruhi. We'd be perfect together."

"But, Senpai, we are already good together, as friends. You went straight from daughter to girlfriend, skipping friend. I think it's because you have never had a strong friendship with a girl and that you flirt outrageously with the guests at the Host Club. It's hard for you to see the possibility of me being a good friend to you."

Is she rejecting me? What is she saying? She took a deep breath and squeezed my hands. "Think about those things you listed that we would do if we were a couple. Think back. Is there anything in that list that we couldn't do if we were friends?"

I had to think…walks, eating, studying, shopping, cuddling…that's it, cuddling.

"We couldn't cuddle on the sofa and watch movies."

"Why not? Just because I'm your friend doesn't mean you can touch me. I allow hugs from my friends; I'd sit with you for a movie. We can do that here! We can do all those things if we are friends. I want to be your friend, Tamaki-senpai. I do. I don't think we'd make a good romantic couple."

Not a couple? I thought we already were. "I don't understand, Haruhi. I think we'd make a great couple."

She started moving towards me, taking my hands and putting them around her waist. Her face came closer and closer. Before I knew it, her hands were on my cheeks and she was kissing me. It was a slow, gentle kiss, but it felt wrong. She backed away.

"Did that feel good, Tamaki-senpai?"

"Haruhi, why did you do that? You shouldn't do that with boys."

"And that proves my point, Senpai. If you were in love with me romantically and wanted me to be your girlfriend, you'd want to kiss me. You'd want to touch me, and you would probably want to make love to me."

"NO! I would never take your virtue away like that. You would save that for marriage."

"Do you want to marry me, Tamaki-senpai? To you want me to save that for you? Do you want to have that from me?"

Did I? Did I ever picture Haruhi and me in bed? I don't remember ever feeling attracted to her that way. I've never fantasized about her that way. Does that make me a bad boyfriend? Do I want to marry her someday? Sleep with her? Have kids with her? Be everything physically that a married couple should be?

"I don't think so, Haruhi. I don't know what I think."

"Senpai, I suggest you use the time here to really think about it. Remember this, I want to be your friend – we'd be great friends. But, I don't want to be your girlfriend. I don't feel that towards you. We can still do everything you listed as friends, so why does the title of 'girlfriend' mean so much? It doesn't have to."

I looked at her, just looked. She's beautiful, but I can think of a friend as beautiful. I have a lot to think about – she won't be my girlfriend, but she'll be my friend. Is that enough?

"Haruhi, are you sure you won't be my girlfriend?" Please, Please, Please.

"Yes, Tamaki-senpai. We could be great friends, but not a couple. I don't feel that way towards you, and, if you really think about it, you don't feel that way towards me."

"But, I love you!"

"Yes, and I love you. But we love each other as friends, nothing more." She sat back in the seat she was using and leaned back on her towel. "Please go think about it, Tamaki-senpai. I need some time alone."

"I'll think about it, Haruhi."

I left to go back to my room.

.

"Haruhi? Are you awake?"

"Hmmm…yes, Kaoru. I was just thinking."

"You've had enough of that for the day. It's time for bed."

I helped her out of the pool and to the dressing room. She came out in a fluffy white robe, carrying her clothes.

"I'm so tired, Kaoru."

"I know. Let's get you to bed."

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:** Lots happened in this chapter. I've been thinking about breaking them up, but I think I'd have a mutiny on my hands.

This one was dark, but will probably be the darkest. Now that they are at the Retreat, with a different head of security, things should calm down.

I wanted to have a big security breach but then I had to fire the estate security head. Didn't want to do that, but when you're that incompetent.

What's up with Hikaru? Getting better or faking it?

What do you think of the guys' thoughts? Some expected, some concerning, some off on tangents. They're teenagers – they have weird thoughts. I know I did. Had fun with Kyoya's thoughts. Out of all of them, he's always seemed to me to be the most overtly sexual, but not romantic.

How did I do with the Tamaki scene? In the anime he goes on and on about her virtue. Made me wonder if he ever saw himself doing 'anything' with her, so I answered myself with that scene. Two guys down – 4 to go…

.

 **Next Chapter** : Follow up conversation with Tamaki. More fun at the retreat. Kyoya spills some details about his plan. And whatever else flows out of my fingers as I write.

.


	48. Chapter 48 - Meditation

**Author's Note** : Thank you to all of my faithful readers. I'm so excited you've all hung in with me this long. It gives me the motivation to keep going. 56,174 – this story has had that many views. WOW! Keep reviewing. I love hearing your opinions. They keep me on track

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 6/2/2018**

 **Trigger Warnings: None that I can think of**

 **Chapter 48: Meditation**

.

 **Monday** :

After that security report last night, I'm not convinced we're as safe as Mori-senpai thinks. Hopefully, I'm being overly cautious.

They did follow the car with the phones. We've run every diagnostic we can think of and there is no evidence that my father has hacked them. That surprises me. We are keeping them for incoming text messages only. Burner phones will be provided if any calls need to be made.

Some of my father's security did try to breach the first ring of security. They never even got close to the Retreat. Doesn't mean they won't keep trying.

.

xXx

.

Everyone's so quiet for breakfast this morning. Tamaki keeps looking at Haruhi. What happened in the hot springs last night?

I think I'll have Ishikawa-san bring up the security cameras and take a look. Did he break our agreement?

I need to apologize to Haruhi. I believe I was completely in the right telling her there would be no trap. That I knew best about her security. I went about it the wrong way. I'll talk to her after breakfast.

"Haru-chan? Do you like the pancakes?"

"Yes, Honey-senpai. I think they are better than mine – maybe I could get the recipe, Mori-senpai?"

"Hnn"

.

"Haruhi, could I talk to you?"

"About what, Mori-senpai?" I'm still upset with him. I know he's the security specialist, but he can't just dictate what I can and can't do.

"Security." He gestured to the hallway, "Please follow me."

"This isn't a security office." We were in a room decorated in calming colors with pillows scattered on the floor and a fountain in the middle. "Where are we?"

"This is a meditation room. We won't be disturbed in here." He sat on one of the pillows near the fountain, "Please sit."

"No."

"Haruhi, please sit." There was a tone of regret and exasperation in his voice. Where was he going with this?

I picked a pillow against the wall, "There, I'm sitting."

His shoulders slumped and he sighed. He sat there looking at the floor for several minutes.

"Mori-senpai?"

"Haruhi, I want to tell you I'm sorry." It's about time!

"Does that mean we are setting a trap? We shouldn't do that here."

"No. I'm not sorry I overruled you regarding your safety. I'm not sorry I overruled your plan for a trap. I was not willing to risk your safety."

What? If he's not sorry for that, then? "Just what exactly are you sorry for, Mori-senpai?"

"I'm sorry for the way I went about it. I should have never disregarded you like that in front of the others. I should have explained to you directly."

"Darn right you should be apologizing for that. You just dismissed me in front of everyone. Twice. Do you know how that made me feel?"

He just hung his head again, and I got angrier. "I was embarrassed. I was humiliated in front of everyone. You didn't even speak to me – you just turned to the others like I wasn't even in the room. Those are not the actions of a friend, Mori-senpai."

"No, they are not."

"Look at me, Mori-senpai." Could he not even face me? Did he feel that bad?

He raised his head and I gasped. His eyes clearly showed sorrow, regret, and something else I couldn't make out.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi. I'll never disrespect you again. Please forgive me."

"Mori-senpai, I realize you are the security expert here. If you had explained the situation clearly and with respect, I would have come to the same conclusion. After yesterday and considering everything, I already figured it out – no trap – it's not worth it."

"Thank you, Haruhi."

"I'm sorry I was so petty while we were cooking. You didn't deserve that."

"Well, it was kinda fun to have you order me around."

I quirked an eyebrow, "Really? In that case, come sit by me."

He came over and sat on the pillow next to me. I took his hand and put my head on his shoulder. "I'm glad we talked, Senpai. You're my friend and I don't want to lose you. Thank you for looking out for my safety."

"Always."

.

That went better than I thought. She definitely had a point – what I did wasn't respectful. I'll never do that again.

It feels great to have her head on my shoulder and her hand in mine. I don't ever want to lose this. Her friendship is invaluable to me.

We'd be good together. We'd support each other and our strengths complement each other. Maybe this is what my parents want to talk to me about.

She dozed off watching the fountain. I leaned my head on top of hers and settled down to enjoy this while I had the chance.

.

xXx

.

Meanwhile…

"Kyoya, can I talk to you…In private?"

"What do you need, Tamaki. I'm working on getting my father away from Haruhi." Does he really think I have time for his silly antics?

"I need to talk to you about Haruhi. Please, Kyoya."

"OK, my room."

.

"What is it, Tamaki? Spit it out."

"Last night, I asked Haruhi to be my girlfriend."

Fuck. Is he kidding? Have I lost her? No – I'll get her. There is no way she is slipping through my fingers.

In my coldest, deepest voice I asked, "You broke our agreement? No romantic decisions for Haruhi. Remember?" He at least had the decency to look embarrassed. Good – he should be and worse.

"But, Kyoya, I couldn't help myself. After that thug punched me he said I never asked Haruhi to be my girlfriend. He was right and last night in the hot springs was the perfect time."

Wait…What? "You asked her in the hot springs? With Renge and Kaoru there?"

"No, they'd left." Why was he giving me puppy eyes? I'm not forgiving him for this.

"It was just the two of you, alone in the hot springs, wearing only towels, and you thought it was the perfect time? What the hell, Tamaki. Are you insane?" What happened after he asked her? What did they do in the water? Shit.

"Sit and tell me what happened – word for word. Don't leave anything out," I ordered, pointing at a chair. I need to stop reacting until I know everything.

I stayed quiet as he told the story. At least Haruhi had figured it out. But, why the hell did she have to kiss him. Tamaki, Kaoru, Kasanoda, and Hikaru (not that that one was her fault). I guess it doesn't matter if they kiss her first, as long as I kiss her last. And kissing better be has far as it goes with any of those idiots.

"Kyoya? Is she right? Can I be her friend and still do all those things?"

"Yes, Tamaki. If that kiss didn't feel right, friends is perfect. You both will be good friends." Yeah, good friends. Nothing more. Then less time with her once she and I are dating. All this is good news. Kaoru and Tamaki are just friends. Hikaru is off the table completely. My competition is down to Kasanoda, Mori-senpai, and Honey-senpai, and I can't imagine Honey-senpai being a big hurdle.

"Then I'll be the best friend I can be to her. We'll always be friends. It will be wonderful. My darling Haruhi – my friend! We'll take walks in the park, go out to dinner, watch movies, study. It will be amazing."

Idiot. "Don't get carried away. Don't regress. Everyone likes the Tamaki you are now. And stop calling her 'my Haruhi', she isn't yours."

I opened the door and gestured to the hallway, "Now get out of here. I have to deal with my father."

.

xXx

.

Back in the meditation room…

I woke up and realized I'd fallen asleep, again, this time leaning on Mori-senpai. I sat up abruptly.

"Sorry, Senpai. I didn't mean to fall asleep." I hope I didn't drool on him.

"No problem. I dozed a little myself."

"Yeah, we're all tired with this going on." I looked up at him, "Are we really safe here?" I could feel myself shaking. I had a horrible dream last night. It took Kaoru forever to calm me down. I'm so glad he was there.

"Yes, Haruhi. We are safe here. We will be safe this week, and after Kyoya enacts his plan and neutralizes his father, we'll still be safe."

"Thanks, Senpai." I'm really comfortable sitting here with Mori-senpai. He's a wonderful friend. Even when we have a disagreement, we both want the best for the other. "Can we sit here for a little while longer? It's calming here."

"Of course. I often search out the meditation room to find my center."

"Thanks."

.

"Has anyone seen Mori-senpai or Haruhi?"

"No, Kaoru, I haven't."

"Renge-chan, Kao-chan, I think I know where they might be. The meditation room. Follow me." That's where Takashi goes to find peace. He could have taken her there. She's been so upset lately.

"Takashi? Are you in here?" I opened the door and found the two of them leaning against the far wall and each other, holding hands. What?

"Hello, Honey-senpai. Mori-senpai was showing me the fountain and helping me calm down. I'm so stressed I feel like I could jump out of my skin."

She looked so sweet there. And calm. "It must be working, Haru-chan. You look rested." Why couldn't she be with me calming down? "Do you want some cake?"

"Actually, Honey-senpai, a big bowl of strawberries sounds really good right now." She turned to Takashi, "Do you think they have some in the kitchen?"

Takashi nodded. They got up and we all walked to the kitchen.

.

"Where are Ritsu, Tamaki-senpai, and Kyoya-senpai?" Did they get lost in this huge house?

"Kasanoda is blowing off steam swimming laps. Kyoya-senpai is working on the plan for his father. Last I heard from the Boss, he was talking to Kyoya-senpai."

"I'm going to check in with security," Mori-senpai murmured as he walked out the door.

"I think I'll take my strawberries to the pool and talk to Ritsu."

.

"Ritsu? Want some strawberries?" I noticed the last time we went swimming, but even more now…his muscular back really is…attractive.

"Sure." He sat down next to me and grabbed a couple. "What did you do last night while we were going over boring security?" He gave me a silly grin.

I told him about the hot springs and Tamaki-senpai. He tensed when I said I kissed Tamaki.

"What? You kissed that idiot? Why? Why would you do that?" His face was getting red. He was angry.

"Don't get angry. Let me explain. There was a good reason."

I continued describing the conversation and relief flooded through his face. "Wow – you got him to realize that he loves you as a friend? Really? That's great! I didn't think anyone could do that.

"Congratulations," he reached over and hugged me – got me all wet. "One less of those jerks sniffing around."

"What does that mean?" Sniffing around? Huh?

"Haruhi, we've talked about this. They all are attracted to you. Now you've eliminated Kaoru and Tamaki-senpai. Who's next?"

"What do you mean, 'who's next'? They are all my friends. Kaoru and Tamaki-senpai just needed reminding."

He sighed and looked at me for a few minutes, studying my face. It seemed he was deciding on a course of action. I just sat, eating strawberries.

Finally, he broke the silence, "Morinozuka-senpai, Kyoya-senpai, and I want you for our girlfriend. We all like you a lot and want to have you for ourselves. We're selfish jerks, we can't help it."

"What about Honey-senpai?"

"He thinks he loves you, but it's the same as Tamaki. He's just mixed up a bit."

"Mori-senpai, Kyoya-senpai, and you. You're the only one that's said anything to me about it." This is confusing, getting this dumped on me. "What am I supposed to do – choose?" That's totally unfair. What's the matter with these guys? I only have Ritsu's word for this. I don't doubt his honesty, but maybe he's mistaken.

"No, you don't have to choose. You never have to choose any of us. It's up to you. You shouldn't feel pressured to feel that way about us."

He sounds so sincere. "What about Mori-senpai and Kyoya-senpai – they've never said anything. How do I know you are right about them?" 

"I am. I'm a guy and I can just tell. I'm letting you know so you aren't surprised later." He laughed at me. I probably have a weird look on my face. This is all so bizarre. "Are you going to eat those? If not, I'll finish them off."

I had forgotten all about the strawberries. I'm lucky I didn't drop the bowl. "I'm going to eat them, but I'll share."

"Thanks."

.

xXx

.

Why is lunch so odd? Haru-chan keeps looking at me, Takashi, and Kyo-chan. Did we do something? I don't think I did. We all are working on the security. Maybe that's it; I'm sure she's worried about her safety.

That can't be it. Kasanoda-chan is also involved in security and she's not looking at him.

"I'm going to go take a nap." She stood to leave.

"Haru-chan, aren't you hungry? You barely ate anything."

"I'm not hungry, Honey-senpai, just very tired. I didn't sleep well last night."

"No kidding. It took forever for you to calm down after that nightmare."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for helping me with that, Kaoru." She smiled at him and I realized that must mean they are still sleeping in the same bed.

"I'll be back down in a couple hours. We can do something fun then." She walked out of the room. She really did look tired.

.

"Nightmare, Kaoru? Are you still sleeping in her bed?" What the Fuck! "Just what is going on with you two?"

He scanned our faces and replied, "Nothing. We are both having trouble sleeping so we share a bed. I explained all this to you. All we do is sleep. I don't even kiss her goodnight on the forehead. You all need to calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down, he says." Tamaki glared at Kaoru, "She should not be sharing her bed with boys!"

Mori-senpai banged his fist on the table and stood up. We all jerked our heads to him – what is he up to?

"Tamaki, explain why you were alone with her in the hot springs, kissing."

From the look on Kasanoda's face, it was clear he already knew. She must have told him. They are entirely too close.

"How do you know that, Mori-senpai?" There was a definite tremor in Tamaki's voice.

"I checked the security cameras."

"Wait! Mori-senpai, are you saying you have security cameras in the hot springs? Where people could be naked?" Kaoru's more upset than he should be. We all have cameras in our houses. "Do you have them in the changing rooms too? What the hell?"

Tamaki was on his feet, leaning over the table towards Mori-senpai, "That is a huge invasion of privacy. What will happen when Haruhi finds out?"

"There are no cameras in the changing rooms or any guest room or bathroom in this building. Cameras in the hot springs can be turned off if the occupants wish."

"I believe we should have been informed of that, Mori-senpai." Not that I mind. We have cameras everywhere in our house. My father insists on it. How else is he going to spy on us? It comes with the Ootori name.

"Well I'm glad he didn't. How else would we know that this idiot put the moves on Haruhi?" Kaoru was also on his feet, pointing at Tamaki. "You better explain yourself, Boss."

Tamaki ran his hands through his hair. He was fidgeting with his silverware, sure sign of him being nervous. I wonder how the rest of them will take this news.

"First off, she kissed me. And, second, we're just friends." He held up his hands in surrender. "Please let me explain. If you don't like it, you can kill me after."

He told the story almost word for word what he told me. His audience's faces went from anger to confusion to denial to relief. Relief that he was just a friend. Relief that Haruhi didn't feel that way about him. Relief that she convinced him.

"So, we're just good friends. I still get to do all the things I wanted to do with her when I wanted her to be my girlfriend…walks in the park, going out to eat, shopping, watching movies, studying…"

"OK, Boss. We get it."

"Are we done with this? I need to get back to setting up my father's take-down." I stood and walked out.

.

xXx

.

"Takashi? Can we talk?"

"Meditation room."

.

"You heard Tama-chan's story. Do you believe it?"

"Yes."

I couldn't look him in the face, I was too embarrassed. "Takashi, I thought I was in love with Haru-chan."

"You thought?"

"I wanted her to be mine. I wanted her as a girlfriend. But, after hearing Tama-chan's story, I realize I'm just like him. I want to do fun things with Haru-chan, and I thought she'd be a great girlfriend to do them with." I looked him in the eye and took a deep breath, "When he talked about kissing her, that's exactly how I would feel. It would be very awkward to kiss Haru-chan. And do other things? No. I can't even picture it.

What does this mean?"

He ruffled my hair and explained, "It means you will be great friends, and nothing more. It doesn't need to be more. You can have the relationship you want with Haruhi by being her friend. I know she wants you to be."

"Thanks, Takashi."

I jumped up and skipped out of the room, "Yea! Haru-chan's my friend."

.

xXx

.

"Kyoya-senpai? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

I turned around and she was in my doorway, looking at me with those huge brown eyes. I needed to get this next phase done, but how can I turn those eyes away? How can I turn those legs away – cute shorts and a sleeveless shirt? Kaoru sure knows how to dress her.

"Come in. Sit down." She shut the door behind her and sat in the indicated chair. Why did she close the door?

She looked nervous. "I wanted to thank you for all you've done." She squirmed in her seat and I put my hand on her knee to calm her. Her skin is so smooth. "Thank you for standing up to your father.

"It's hard for me to picture your relationship with him. It's so different from my own with my dad." She looked down at my hand and covered it with one of hers. "Whatever your relationship is, it can't be easy to stand up to him. I just wanted you to know I appreciate it, and if there is anything I can do, please let me know. I want him out of my life as much as the rest of you, probably more."

"I'm glad to do it for you. He should be my problem, not yours. I'm just glad you're safe until this plan goes into effect." She flashed me her natural smile. It does make my stomach flip. I wonder what it would be like to lean in and take her lips….

"Kyoya-senpai? What's wrong? You're staring at me. Do I have wrinkles on my face from my nap?" I pulled away as she started to rub her face, trying to smooth it out I guess. That was close. Probably not the best time either.

"No, Haruhi. Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking." Thinking about kissing you.

"Oh, OK."

"I might take you up on your offer later tonight. I have a few things you can do to help with my father." And, we'd get to spend some more time alone.

"I want to help. I want him gone." The look of determination and anger in her face was priceless. She is going to be a great lawyer someday.

"I'll let you know."

"Thanks, Senpai." And she left the room. She left me in a fantasy; I'll never get anything done for a while. Might as well go downstairs and see what everyone is up to.

.

xXx

.

They decided on an Air Hockey tournament. With eight, they drew straws for brackets and started the elimination round into the semi-finals. Some definitely took this more seriously than others…

 **Kaoru/Renge Match…**

"Renge, you have to aim for the goal. Just getting it over there isn't the point."

"I'm trying – I've never played this stupid game before."

It was a slaughter.

 **Tamaki/Haruhi Match…**

"Just to warn everyone – the last time I played this, I kept hitting the puck off the table."

"How did you manage that?"

"It's a gift."

She only launched the puck once. Honey managed to catch it before it hit Renge in the face.

Tamaki let his friend win, and actually wasn't too obvious about it.

 **Kasanoda/Honey Match…**

Don't let him fool you. Honey is very competitive in lots of things – not just martial arts. Kasanoda is no slouch either. Their game took forever, neither giving an inch.

"There is no way you are winning this, Senpai. I play the fellas all the time."

"I never lose, Kasanoda-chan."

"You will this time."

Winning by one point, Kasanoda. Someone (Renge) whispered about cake and broke Honey's concentration. She said it was an accident.

 **Mori/Kyoya Match…**

As much as he liked winning, Kyoya didn't want to take this seriously. He was talked into this because they needed an eighth person. He'd rather watch. But he couldn't just give the match to Mori.

"I thought you didn't want to play, Kyoya."

"I can't just stand here and let Mori-senpai shoot straight down the table. Where's the fun in that, Tamaki?"

It wasn't a slaughter, but Mori did win by a clear margin.

Next were the semi-finals. They drew straws again for the brackets, wanting to mix it up.

 **Mori/Kaoru Match…**

While Kaoru had the experience, Mori had the reach. It was a hard-fought battle.

"It's like you're rushing the net in tennis. Your arms are so long, you can hit it back as soon as it clears the line."

"Deal with it."

When it came down to it, reach won over experience, but only by two points.

 **Kasanoda/Haruhi Match…**

To say Haruhi was nervous to play Kasanoda, was an understatement. Kasanoda was not going to let her win; she had to fight for it. One puck that she launched off the game smacked Tamaki in the arm. The second hit the far wall. And the third was caught by Kyoya.

"How the hell are you getting them to fly across the room? It's hard to play that bad."

"We all know I'm not good at games like this, Ritsu. I embrace my inner incompetence and enjoy myself."

"I'm glad you enjoy it without winning."

It was a slaughter, but Kasanoda got a hug at the end.

 **Finals: Mori/Kasanoda Match…**

The finals match was exciting. Kasanoda was a fiend and wouldn't give Mori an inch. Mori, meanwhile, made returning the puck look effortless with his reach.

They each had their own cheering section and all the yelling and screaming could be heard throughout the building. The staff smiled at their antics.

"Ready to give up yet, Senpai?"

"No. Are you ready to lose?"

"No way in hell."

This game went on the longest. The number of times the puck went back and forth without scoring was insane. Slowly, one fought for point at a time, the score crept up.

Match point came up. Mori's cheering section decided to play a trick on Kasanoda. Renge, Tamaki, and Honey snuck behind Kasanoda and right before he took a shot they jumped out and yelled, "Boo."

Idiots.

Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect. Kasanoda, well trained to not flinch, didn't even move as he made his shot. Mori, however, was not expecting it and let the puck through to his goal while distracted.

They all cheered and laughed. Kasanoda declared it a tie.

It wasn't quite time for dinner – a video game tournament was declared. Only Kaoru, Tamaki, Kasanoda, and Honey wanted to play. Renge, Haruhi, and Mori watched. Kyoya went back to his laptop.

.

Dinner was interrupted by everyone's phone going off

 **Picture** : Haruhi in the host club locker room, changing her shirt to a fresh one without tea stains.

 **Text** : _Nice figure, slut._

"I've had enough of your father, Senpai. This won't work anymore."

Is she typing a response? "Haruhi? What are you doing?"

"I'm responding to your father. I can't take this."

 **Text** : _Leave me alone. I'm not going anywhere_.

"Are you insane? Haven't you ever heard the saying 'don't poke the bear'? I have no idea what he's going to do in response."

"Kyoya-senpai, I don't care. I can't be frightened anymore. I have to take my life back." She looked over to Mori-senpai and asked, "I'm safe here, right? That's what you all keep telling me."

"Yes, you're safe. It doesn't mean you should anger him."

"Relax, it's not like I called him a 'rich bastard' or anything."

 **Picture** : Haruhi walking into a boys' bathroom

 **Text** : _More where this came from, bitch. I can ruin you at that school._

"Haruhi!" I stopped her before she could type a response. Give me your phone," she hesitated, "Now!"

"Why? Responding felt so good. I should have been doing this from the beginning rather than lying down and getting trampled on."

Mori-senpai, who was sitting next to her, grabbed her phone and handed it to me.

"No more responses."

"But, Mo…."

"No more responses."

"OK." She was pouting. It was cute, but not the expression on her face that I wanted to see.

"Haru-chan stop pouting. Kyo-chan and Takashi are right. Don't antagonize people that are already half insane with rage. He could lash out in many ways without even coming here."

.

 **Yoshio** : That little bitch. Does she think that she can cross me? No one defies me and gets away with it.

What shall I do to retaliate? Burn her apartment to the ground? Have her father's bar robbed? Ruin them financially? Have children's services take her away from her father and put her in an orphanage? So many possibilities…

.

Mori and Kasanoda let their security know to be even more alert.

.

"Let's watch a movie, Haru-chan. Something funny."

"OK, Honey-senpai. I'll get the popcorn."

So now I'm here in their own personal movie theater. Rich Bastards. Not only do they have their own private hot springs retreat, but inside it they have a game room, pool – in addition to the hot springs, and a movie theater. None of this is even necessary.

I have no idea what movie they put on. I'm too tired to watch it. I'm lying here with my head on Kaoru's lap and he's playing with my hair. I'll just close my eyes…

.

"No! No! Run! Run faster!" … "Help!"

"She's really thrashing around. What should we do?"

"Calm down, Tamaki-senpai. This is like the dream she had last night." I leaned over her and tried to wake her up. "Haruhi? Haruhi? Wake up. You're safe here. No one is chasing you. Wake up. You won't get hurt."

She finally settled down and her eyes flew open. Once she saw me, she flung her arms up, grabbed me, and pulled me to her.

"Kaoru. It was awful. I couldn't find dad. I couldn't find any of you. I was just running and I could hear an evil voice in the background." She started to cry against my chest. I rocked her making soothing noises.

"Shit. Is she having those every night?"

"Not every night, Kasanoda, but the one last night was worse than this one."

She cried herself out quickly and sat up. "I'm OK. Just frazzled from the dream. You can start the movie again."

Tamaki turned the movie back on. Haruhi liked getting back to normal after one of these dreams. She was sitting on the other end of our sofa, watching the movie with empty eyes.

.

We took a break in between movies and Haruhi came over to me.

"Kyoya-senpai, can I help tonight?"

"Yes, come up as soon as you can."

.

About a half hour into the second movie I looked around. Everyone but Tamaki and Renge was asleep. They were over on a sofa by themselves, whispering madly.

I walked over and said, "I'm going to read in my room. The movie isn't interesting to me."

"Good night, Haruhi."

"Good night, Senpai. Might as well let them all sleep. They can go to bed when they wake up."

And I took off for Kyoya's room.

.

xXx

.

"Haruhi, I've set you up as a buyer in one of my companies. You are going to be buying stocks in my father's companies. I'll show you how."

"One of your companies?"

"I own one large conglomerate company. It owns several smaller companies. You're going to buy for one of those."

I handed her some papers and a die. "The papers show how to do the buying. I emailed you a link to your stock account."

She held up the die and raised an eyebrow, "Chutes and Ladders?"

"Very Funny. For each purchase, roll the die and whichever number it lands on, buy that number times 1,000 shares. I've got most of what I need; you're sweeping up the balance. Don't buy shares in all those companies at once. Wait a random amount of time between 15 and 30 minutes.

"You look confused."

"Not about what I'm supposed to do. Your instructions are very clear. I'm just not sure why."

I sat down next to her on the bed, "I'll explain this part of the plan to you. All I ask is that you don't share it with the rest of them. I'll loop them in when it's time."

"Sure, Kyoya-senpai. It's your plan."

"Thanks, Haruhi," I put my hand on her knee again. "This part of the plan involves my father's companies – the companies that make up the Ootori Group. I'm basically buying them all." She looked at me funny. "Yes, really. This part has been in the works for years, I just pushed it up. I was going to finalize it by the end of the school term, but things changed and I had to do it sooner."

She was staring at me. I forget how naive she is about business and how we 'rich bastards' work with huge amounts of money on a daily basis.

"You are buying your father's companies? How does that work? Where do you get the money? I don't understand."

I took the hand that was on her knee and held her hand. "The money comes from me. I received a sum as an inheritance. Through careful investing and aggressive maneuvers, I doubled that amount several times. I also invested my leftover allowance. I don't mind spending money on important things, but I'm careful with it.

"As for buying the companies, I need to hold the majority share. In some of the smaller ones, that's more than 50% of the shares. In the larger ones, it can be less as long as it's more than the biggest voting bloc. It's obviously preferable to get more than 50%, but can be ridiculously expensive and overkill.

"Once I have that majority share, I call a meeting of the Board and basically vote myself in as Chairman. Then I'm running the company with a Board that basically has to follow my lead.

"Then I own the company, not my father. I kick him out. Some of the smaller ones are owned by my brothers. They've been incredibly simple to buy out. My brothers may fancy themselves as business men, but they are running those companies into the ground."

"Wow! I had no idea." She looked a little shell shocked.

"Haruhi," I used my other hand to tilt her face toward mine, "I want you to be part of this for several reasons. First, you should have a part in neutralizing my father after everything he's done to you and your father. Second, you should get used to working with businesses and stocks and large amounts of money. Like it or not, if you continue to hang around with us, you'll be exposed to all this. You might as well understand it. And third, it's enjoyable to have someone help me. I've been kinda lonely doing all this all by myself."

"I'm glad to help, Senpai. It's always good to learn new things, and this might help later, depending on the type of law I go into."

There we were, holding hands and I had her face looking right up into mine. The timing was perfect. Her lips were mine for the taking. But, is now the right time?

I leaned forward, kissed her cheek, and whispered, "Thank you, Haruhi." Pulling back I used my normal voice to tell her, "You can do the purchasing on your laptop in your room, or you can bring it in here."

Damn, she looks beautiful when she blushes. It's even better knowing I put it there.

"I'll bring my laptop here, Senpai. If I have any questions, you'll be right here to answer them."

.

Was that a spark I felt?

Kyoya-senpai kissed me! I know it was just on the cheek, but wow! It was weird; he barely ever touches me. Not like some others who would be all over me if I let them. Was it just a friend kiss or the start of something more?

.

"Should I just set up my laptop on the bed, Kyoya-senpai?"

"That's the best place. There's only one desk in here and I need it."

"OK."

She lay down on her stomach, propping herself up with her elbows. No shoes; waiving her feet back and forth. It's going to be a long night.

.

xXx

.

Thoughts were as varied as the people thinking them…

 **Kyoya** : She fell asleep waiting for the next time to buy. Look at her. She's so angelic laying there. I can't believe I used that word with some of the thoughts of her that have roamed through my head recently. But, it's true. There's something so pure and innocent about her. Something that I would never want to ruin. She's blunt to a fault and strictly honest, with a brain like a whip and eyes that can stare right through me.

I want her to be my wife. I want her to help me rule my empire. She doesn't want either of those things. She doesn't want a romantic entanglement or a business; she wants to be a lawyer like her mother. The question becomes, do I want to convince her that she wants what I want for her, or do I convince her that I can help her get what she wants, or do I back away and see what happens. I may not need a wife for a while, but I'm going to have an empire by Friday.

The kiss on the cheek was the right move. Slowly. Don't scare her. She can be like a frightened animal. I do need to keep her from Kasanoda and Mori-senpai. She shouldn't get any time alone with them.

 **Kaoru** : I wonder how long Haruhi is going to be helping Kyoya-senpai. She wasn't in her room when I came up for the night. When I found her, she told me to go on to bed and she'd be there when she finished.

It's good that she's helping Kyoya-senpai deal with his father. She should have a part in that – maybe it will help with the nightmares.

Not sure what his motive is – if it's pure or not.

 **Kasanoda** : I heard Haninozuka-senpai skipping down the hall laughing about how Haruhi is his friend. I think Morinozuka-senpai straightened him out on his feelings toward Haruhi.

One more down. Two to go. Of course they are my strongest competition. I think at this point the best action to take is to make sure no one gets her. She'll need time to get over all this crap and find her regular life again. Time to put the hosts in their place.

That's it! I should join the Host Club and keep my eye on her. Would they let me? I bet if I asked Haruhi, she'd get them to. Shit – what would Pops say if I was part of a Host Club? What would I do about the gardening club?

 **Honey** : Takashi really helped me understand my feelings toward Haru-chan. I understand what boys and girls do together, but I never pictured me doing that…ever. Maybe as I get older, but never with Haru-chan. That's just too weird.

I'll be her friend and keep her safe.

I can tell Takashi wants to be more than her friend. But, so do Kasanoda-chan and Kyo-chan. Should I push her towards Takashi or should I remain neutral? Maybe just get in the way if the other two start pushing her? I want to be her friend. I want to honor her request to not interfere with her life, but I'm Takashi's friend too.

 **Mori** : It's a relief that Haruhi and I made up, and that she understands why I did what I did. I just want her to be safe, but I have to remember that she's a logical person and will listen to reason. I also can never disrespect her like that, either alone or in front of people. It doesn't matter how worried I am, nothing is worth losing her friendship.

Mitsukuni has never had a close friend that's a girl. He needed a push in the right direction. I knew he wasn't attracted to her like that. It's good that he came to his senses on his own.

Kasanoda and Kyoya are my rivals now. Kasanoda is honorable, but to a different code than mine. Kyoya is manipulative and untrustworthy. Do I trust them to keep to our agreement? Not Kyoya. Haruhi shouldn't be left alone with him.

 **Tamaki** : Haruhi is my friend. It's wonderful. My friend Haruhi! When all this mess is over, we'll go shopping and out to eat. I'll start picking her up in my limo to take her to school. It will be great. I have to remember to keep calm and not pout. I don't want to lose her friendship.

 **Hikaru** : Kaoru is my brother and best friend, but he doesn't understand. He doesn't understand at all. Haruhi and I are meant to be together…forever.

I've thought and thought about what I did at the dance club. It was wrong. It was the wrong way to go about it. Next time I'll do it right. Next time I'll have more time.

 **Renge** : Tamaki-senpai is such a loon. He says he doesn't want to kiss or more with Haruhi. Does he want to do that with anyone? I always told myself that I wouldn't be surprised if he turned out to be gay. If he is, at his rate of self-awakening, he'll be middle-aged before he figures that out.

He's so blinded to his own feelings. Now that Haruhi is not a romantic interest for him, will he open himself up to other possibilities?

Between Kasanoda, Kyoya-senpai, and Mori-senpai, why do I get the feeling that Kasanoda's motives are the purest? I'm not sure what kind of couple he and Haruhi would make. There would have to be an awful lot of looking the other way.

 **Ranka** : I'm so glad Haruhi called me earlier. I'd been so worried. Ootori-sama better get what he deserves. I'm depending on Kyoya-kun to get him to leave my darling daughter alone. He's just using her as a pawn in his vicious game with Kyoya-kun. I love Haruhi with all my heart. I don't understand how some fathers can be that way – to not care about their son. It's tragic.

This beach house is fantastic. Knowing that she's safe lets me relax and enjoy it. It will probably be my only chance to be pampered like this.

 **Ishikawa** \- **Security** : This sure is a huge undertaking for a commoner. Although, she might soon be Mrs. Takashi Morinozuka. That would explain everything.

 **Yoshio** : Yes, that's a good punishment. I'll start gathering that tomorrow. She needs to learn to not talk back to me. That bitch is lower than dirt and doesn't deserve all this effort. I should have used a more direct approach, but I didn't want to draw attention to the Ootori name over this. I need to finish this quickly. Blackmail always does the job.

 **Haruhi** : zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:** Chapter a little shorter than the last couple, but the end was a natural break.

I really don't know anything about buying out a company. You'll just have to go with it. The idea to have her buy stocks is also in another story (the objectives and circumstances are different). I tried not to make them too alike. If you get a chance, check it out. It's one of my favs…"At What Price, Love?" by Storz.

Interesting stuff going on. Honey is now off the table. He was always the most obvious 'just friends'.

Had to put the fluff in there. The air hockey tournament was probably only funny to me, but hopefully it didn't suck.

We're getting down to the wire – only a couple days until Kyoya launches his plan. More details coming up.

.

 **Next Chapter** : Back in the hot springs, Renge and Haruhi becoming friends, more about the plan, and maybe a twist.

.


	49. Chapter 49 - Executing the Plan

**Author's Note** : Thank you all – to the newcomers, the ones from the beginning, and anyone who jumped in along the way. I so glad you enjoy the story.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will. If I did, the plot would have been a little different, she would have never ended up with Tamaki, and there would have been more than one damn season!

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 6/10/2018**

 **Trigger Warnings: None that I can think of.**

 **Chapter 49: Executing the Plan**

.

 **Tuesday** :

Where am I? I'm still dressed and laying on a bed. I can feel an arm around my waist…Kaoru. I think I almost purred when I snuggled back into him. He's nice and warm.

I can't really see the window – my laptop is in the way.

Wait...I was buying stocks for Kyoya-senpai. This is his bed…then I'm not with Kaoru.

.

Haruhi bolted upright and woke me up. Shit. It's way too early for this.

"What's wrong, Haruhi?" I mumbled.

"Senpai, why are you in bed with me?" Her voice was shaky.

"I wouldn't say that we are actually in bed together," I smirked. "We're both fully clothed and on top of the covers.

"You fell asleep buying stocks. I worked for another couple hours and then had to get some sleep myself. Since you were on my bed, I had to join you." That sounds reasonable, plus it has the added benefit of being true.

"You could have woken me up and sent me back to my room. This was not the most comfortable way to sleep for either of us, Senpai."

Yes, I could have done that, but I didn't want to. The idea of sleeping next to you with my arms around you was too tempting, and actually doing it was beyond satisfying.

"Yet, you share a bed with Kaoru."

"Kaoru's my friend."

"And I'm not?"

"I don't know what you are, Kyoya-senpai. It's confusing."

"Why?"

"The way to treat me. You manipulate my debt to keep me in the host club, you have pictures taken and sent to get me away from Ritsu, you save me from Hikaru, you protect me from your father and stand up to him for me. It's mixed messages. It's confusing. And just yesterday you kissed my cheek and now we shared the top of a bed and you had your arm around me. I don't know what to think." Her voice had gotten softer and more hesitant as she finished. Better for her to be confused than not here at all.

"Think about the order of those things, Haruhi. The uncomfortable things happened first. As our friendship got stronger, I protected you. And now it seems our friendship is at its strongest – taking down my father together."

I sat up and kissed her cheek again. It was addicting…it will be amazing when I get those lips. "It's still dark outside. Why don't you go back to your room and sleep there. Kaoru must be worried."

"OK." She gathered her laptop and walked to the door. "Thank you, Kyoya-senpai, for letting me help."

"No problem, Haruhi. You deserve to."

.

"Haruhi? Is that you?" I could barely hear Kaoru mumble from under the sheets.

"Yes, I'm just coming to bed." I climbed in and Kaoru snuggled up against my back.

"Mmm – you're warm." Then I could hear the soft snores. I'm not sure he really even woke up.

I tried for a while, but wasn't able to go back to sleep. My head was spinning with thoughts of Kyoya-senpai. What was up with him? He seemed weird lately. It's like he's having personality shifts. And what did he mean by 'uncomfortable things'? They weren't uncomfortable, they were manipulative and cruel, and he just dismissed them like they were inconsequential. Is that the way he sees them? If it is, he still doesn't get it.

I'm glad he's seems to be trying to build a better friendship with me. I do worry that we have different definitions of friendship, but I think they are getting closer.

I can't wait to take his father down. It will be so vindicating. Now that I know some of the plan, I'm even more excited. Taking his companies – that will hit him where it hurts.

.

xXx

.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Where's Kyo-chan?"

"Breakfast is American omelets, Kaoru. Kyoya isn't awake yet, Mitsukuni." Everyone else is here for breakfast. Some more awake than others. Kaoru, Tamaki, Mitsukuni, and Renge all look well rested. Kasanoda looks angry and tired. Haruhi has dark rings under her eyes and is still in her sleep pants and t-shirt.

She looks cute still sleep tumbled; yawning and her hair all mussed. She slept so much yesterday, maybe she couldn't sleep last night.

"I need some coffee," Kasanoda moaned. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. Why does he keep glancing at Haruhi with concern?

.

I know Haruhi was in Kyoya-senpai's room last night when we all woke up downstairs and then went to bed for real. I heard her tell Kaoru that she was helping with the plan and would come to bed soon.

I don't like her being alone with him, especially in his room. I wish he'd let me kill his dad – then this wouldn't be happening.

Were they only working or did something else happen? I know he wouldn't tell us, but would she? I wonder…it feels like Morinozuka-senpai and I are the only ones that haven't broken the agreement. I bet Kyoya-senpai did something last night. I just know he did. He's too sneaky. Too bad there aren't cameras in the guest rooms.

"Haruhi? What do you want to do today?" Maybe I can keep them apart.

"I don't know, Ritsu. I have homework and I brought a book to read. I also want to spend more time in the hot springs." She looked around the table. "I assume Kyoya-senpai is still sleeping. He had me helping him last night on his father's takedown. I'd also like to keep doing that. It's very satisfying, knowing that I will have had a part in his downfall."

"So, what is his plan?"

"He asked me not to tell anyone, Tamaki-senpai. He only told me the small part I was doing. He's going to tell us all everything soon."

"Yes, I will."

We all looked up to see Kyoya-senpai coming into the room wearing jeans and a polo. How does he make that look like it cost a million yen? Ha – it probably did.

"Kyoya-senpai, good-morning."

"Good-morning, Haruhi." He took a seat and poured himself coffee.

I looked over at Haruhi and saw a slight pink blush over her cheeks. What was that for? He just walked into the room – that's it. I know these Host Club dorks have girls swoon for them all the time, but Haruhi? No way.

"Kyo-chan, we were just asking Haru-chan what she wanted to do this morning."

She was looking sideways at Kyoya-senpai. I couldn't tell if he was looking back with those damn glasses on. Then I heard her whisper, "I didn't tell them anything."

"I know you didn't. Thanks," he whispered back.

That's it. She was nervous and blushed because she didn't want him to think she told his secret. I'm not sure why he's keeping it a secret, we all could help.

"I think we should work on our homework for a few hours and then relax in the hot springs."

"Haru-chan – homework's boring. I want to soak first."

"No, Honey-senpai. I know you guys. If we soak first, we'll never get to the homework. We don't know what's coming next in this crazy week, so we need to get our studying done and out of the way."

"OK, but only this morning. If we don't get it done, we'll finish on another day."

.

After breakfast, all eight headed for the library to study. They had to share desks, but everyone had enough space.

 **Picture** : Haruhi in boys' school uniform, greeting Renge one morning – handing her a rose and kissing her on her cheek.

 **Text** : _How many girls will be upset when I out your true gender? Do you think they will go further than paint?_

"Let me see, Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi was trying to look at his phone. Kyoya hadn't given hers back yet. We didn't want her replying and making Yoshio even angrier.

"Oh no…do you really think he'll do that?" she asked in shock.

"Yes, Haruhi. It is a definite possibility. He has many pictures that show you are a girl, including you kissing Kaoru and sitting close with Kasanoda. Knowing you are a girl will make the fangirls go even crazier. They will be more jealous when they realize you've been around us all, as a girl, for almost a whole school year." Kyoya walked over to the desk she and Tamaki were sharing and put his hands on her shoulders, "They won't stop with paint. They will be cruel. We don't want my father doing that."

He's got his hands on her shoulders – is that for reassurance or something more?

"I don't see a way to stop him, Kyoya. Do you?" This place is secure, but we can't stop the pictures from going out to the student body.

"No, I don't, Mori-senpai. Between yours and Kasanoda's security forces, we are covered here physically, but we are not in control of what he'll do on the outside."

He looked down at Haruhi and started massaging her shoulders – this has gone too far. "That's why I didn't want you replying to the texts. He's like a wounded wild animal now and he will lash out without perspective."

I could tell Kasanoda was about to say something when Haruhi pushed Kyoya's hands off her shoulders, stood up, and started pacing the room. I've got to remember she can object to personal contact herself. She doesn't need me fighting her battles without her permission.

"Haruhi, he keeps saying he's giving you until Friday. If that's true, he won't do that until then, and probably not until Monday when students are back in school. We just need to hold on a little longer."

"I'm tired of this, Mori-senpai."

"I know, but it's just a few more days."

"OK, but if any more texts come in, I don't want to see them."

.

xXx

.

Here we all are in the hot springs. Watching these seven guys flutter around Haruhi-kun is educational. The manga I'm going to write using them as inspiration is going to be a huge hit. Just look at them…

Honey-senpai has figured out that he doesn't want a romantic relationship with Haruhi-kun. He's her friend, but I bet he soon sees her as a sister. He's the only one that is always trying to lighten her mood. With his antics and sweet demeanor, he tries to make her laugh. I never did fall for the boy-Lolita type, but I understand his attraction. He pairs well with his cousin.

Mori-senpai is the consummate protector. He'd stand in front of a train for Haruhi-kun. But, he also sees himself as Honey-senpai's protector and, to a lesser extent, the rest of the Host Club. He spends so much time watching over everyone, I wonder who he depends on. He can't do it all himself. Who is his strength? Parents? Brother? I think it's Haruhi-kun. Mori-senpai doesn't realize it yet, but he depends on her as much as she depends on him. The question is – will their friendship bloom into something else? I know he wants it to. He's in love with her; I wonder if he realizes it.

Kaoru is lost right now. He's just riding the current with Hikaru gone. He's nobody's strength. Haruhi-kun is his pillar – he leans so hard on her. I'm not sure I understand them sleeping in the same bed. Sure, it has to be comforting, but can they really do that and stay just friends? Just because it wouldn't work for me doesn't mean it's not what's best for them. I know they are both getting better rest. You can see it in their faces. The others are jealous and possessive – I'm surprised they've let it go on this long – no matter what they say about it being her choice. She and Kaoru never do anything that indicates they are romantically involved. The rest just need to calm down. If I'm being totally honest, I'm jealous of their friendship.

Tamaki-senpai has finally started to calm down. I can't believe Haruhi-kun could make that big of a difference in such a short time. He doesn't yell and flail around like he used to, and I haven't seen him in a corner in a while. I bet his chef misses the mushrooms. I was trying to think of a way to explain to him that he really doesn't see Haruhi-kun as a romantic interest. Leave it to her to demonstrate it in such a blunt, straight-forward way. I wouldn't have thought to just kiss him and gross him out. With his new attitude, they will be great friends. With his new attitude, I'm becoming more curious. Once you take away the craziness, he's a good guy.

Kyoya-senpai is most definitely not a good guy. I know he's getting rid of his dad for Haruhi-kun but come on – he should be doing that. It's his fault in the first place. I don't know what he's planning, but I do know he destroyed the families of the girls that threw paint on Haruhi-kun. He's capable of a lot more than we realize. I wouldn't put anything past him. I can't believe he's so different from my video game love – he looks just like him. I'm not sure about his motives for Haruhi-kun. I've been watching him closely and I think he's struggling. Struggling between wanting her as an object in his life and wanting her for her. It will be interesting to see where he ends up.

Kasanoda is definitely the black sheep of this group. He's not an official member of the Host Club, but he was there when she needed him most. He's also the only one that Haruhi-kun has displayed any romantic interest in. That's an odd match. Their futures are so different. I think she'd make a great yakuza wife – she's tough as nails and doesn't take anyone's crap now. However, their goals are polar opposites. I think he'd be a good fling, but not someone to settle down with. Should her first romance be a fling? I wouldn't care if mine was, I would go into it with my eyes open. She's so innocent, she'd probably get her heart broken.

It's surreal to be sitting here, wrapped in a towel, soaking in a hot spring with six handsome guys from school and their princess. Glad I've been taking notes – this is going to be such a good manga, it's going to be made into an anime!

.

"Renge? Earth to Renge?"

She jerked back to our time and space. "Sorry, Kaoru. I was just wool-gathering."

"Well, lock the sheep up and join the conversation."

"What are you talking about?"

"Host Club stuff."

"We should hold a grand ball when all this is over. It will celebrate the downfall of Kyoya's father and Haruhi being safe. All the princesses in the club will be invited and we'll dance the night away. It will be perfect! I can just picture it – roses everywhere, soft lighting, beautiful girls, handsome hosts, tuxes and ballgowns, rich food as far as the eye can see…"

"That's enough, Boss. We get the idea." He's starting to go overboard again. I do like the idea of the ball, though. I could design the tuxes.

Haruhi was looking at Tamaki-senpai strangely, "Don't you ever think it's strange that we invite all the Host Club clients, which far outnumber the Hosts', and don't invite the other boys in the school? While the seven of us dance with only seven girls, the rest just have to sit and wait and watch." She looked around the group, "Why don't we invite other guys to the ball. All the girls would get to dance and there would be less pressure on us. Plus, some of our clients are already engaged; wouldn't it be nice to include their fiancées? They are already jealous enough of us. This could be an olive branch to show we aren't hiding anything."

We all looked at each other with different levels of confusion and interest. It was an interesting idea.

"I think it would be great! Having you all there as the highlight and the rest to keep them busy while waiting on you. It's perfect! We would need to decide which boys to invite – the whole school? Let the clients bring a date? Lottery? Then have some contests of something to increase the hype. As your manageress, I can come up with some great ideas." Renge has a crazy light in her eyes. Give her a high-class event to plan and she practically drools.

I looked over at Kyoya-senpai and could almost see the dollar signs in his eyes. "We wouldn't want the male guests to outnumber the female guests. There would have to be some mechanism to limit the numbers. Maybe some type of auction to be able to bring a date – the price being for their ticket?" His eyes wandered off and I could tell he really wished he had his laptop or notebook with him.

"That dinner date auction with Tama-chan worked great. We could do that again. Auction off a dinner date with each of us the night of the ball and then we'd escort the princesses to the ball and give them our first dance!" Honey-senpai was jumping up and down, making waves.

Haruhi's grip on her towel tightened, "Honey-senpai, please don't make waves. We're soaking at a hot springs not playing at the beach."

"Sorry, Haru-chan."

"The dinner auction is a great idea, but who will stay and make sure the ball is set up and ready to go?" I asked.

"Kyoya doesn't host. He should do it." I would have thought Mori-senpai would be trying to get out of the auction.

"That's fine. I'll have done almost all of the planning anyway."

We kept up this discussion until we all heard Haruhi's stomach indicate it was time for lunch.

.

xXx

.

Watching Kyoya-senpai working hard on his laptop, working on taking his father down, is exciting. I can't wait for that jerk to get what's coming to him. I don't understand him at all, maybe I'm not meant to. He rules over his family like it's a business and treats his children like employees. He plays them off each other, never letting them become friends, just adversaries for his attention and prizes. And the worst is he's hit Kyoya-senpai – at least twice. Once giving him bad enough bruises that he had to lie to explain them. What father does that? What father doesn't express love to his children. I don't think I'll ever understand the exclusive upper-class. It's a whole different world.

Buying these stocks isn't hard. In between purchases, I have plenty of time to read the book I borrowed from Mori-senpai. It's a history of property law in Japan. I figure any knowledge on law that I can gain is a good thing.

I'm glad we are doing this in the library instead of Kyoya-senpai's bedroom. He's been acting so strange. Here, at least, there are no beds.

I'm having a hard time deciding how I feel about the guys. Looking back to before my shoulder, we are a lot better now. They don't drag me to events, don't hug me or drape themselves all over me without permission – which I rarely give. Having autonomy over my time, interests, and body is better than I thought it would be. Sure – I had that before I knocked over that stupid vase, but I'd never had it with these guys before.

I also now have a seat at the table. When we were discussing the ball, they listened and accepted my ideas. I felt vindicated when they did that. Like my voice had a place in their decisions. Like they actually listened to me and treated me like an equal. An equal friend anyway. I could never be equal to their social standing – but that seems to matter less.

My time is more respected too. They are giving me the chance to study. I've even beaten Kyoya-senpai's marks a couple times. I always knew I could do it. He can't make the best grade ever for everything. It's good he's got some competition. It's not like I set out to beat him; I just always wanted to do my best. I've been able to now with more study time. With my grades even better, getting a college scholarship will be easier.

Tamaki-senpai, Kaoru, and Honey-senpai are good friends. I'm glad there are no romantic feelings there. According to Ritsu, Mori-senpai, Kyoya-senpai and Ritsu himself all see me in a romantic way. It's so weird. Having Ritsu confess and ask me to be his girlfriend really surprised me. I'm still not sure how I feel about it. It is a complement to be wanted, but I don't know if I'm ready.

Mori-senpai has never expressed an interest. Yes, he's protective and comforting, but he's a friend – that's what friends do. I just don't get that feeling from him at all. Maybe it's because he's always so quiet. I can usually tell what he's thinking from his eyes. I need to pay more attention.

Kyoya-senpai isn't near as hard to read, but I'm still having trouble. I wasn't kidding when I told him I didn't know if he's my friend. He's kissed me on the cheek – twice! He held be when I slept. And what was that shoulder thing when that last text came in?! It felt so good, I got confused. I had to brush his hands off and start pacing the room. I hope no one noticed my blush. Now he's sitting over there typing like crazy, saving me from his father.

Ritsu told me to have it out with Kyoya-senpai and then put all that bad stuff behind me. It happened before building these new friendships. I talked to him in the library and I'm not sure I got my point across.

"Kyoya-senpai?"

"Yes, Haruhi." He did not look up or stop typing.

I got up, walked over, and sat in the other chair at his desk. He looked up and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you ever going to do something like manipulate my debt or send out those pictures again?"

He stopped typing and shut his laptop – very unusual to get his full attention like this. 

"Where is this coming from? Of course I won't do things like that again. We're rebuilding our friendship – it's stronger than it's ever been. Why would I want to screw that up?" He reached over and took my hand. I looked down at it when I felt him rubbing circles on the back. It felt good – reassuring.

"I was thinking about yesterday. I want to believe we are becoming real friends – friends that respect each other. I just don't want to be manipulated again."

"Haruhi, I promise not to do things like that again. I never want to put you in danger like those pictures did. I never want you with me if it isn't your own choice." He was still rubbing my hand. His voice was soft and firm. His glasses weren't catching the light and I saw sincerity in his eyes.

"OK. I believe you." The alarm on my computer started beeping. "I need to buy the next round of stocks."

.

She got up and went back to her desk. What was all that about? I had already told her I wouldn't do those things again. I never want her to be in danger. Just knowing what my father can do and what could happen to her turns my stomach.

When she's with me, it will be her choice. I'll make sure it is, by giving her many reasons to choose. Hopefully, I won't have to narrow her choices to one, but I'm willing to do that if necessary.

She's fascinating. No one else has held my attention like she does. I've said that I'm in love with her and I meant it at the time. Now that we've spent more quality time together, I've realized what I felt before was just the beginning. It's a stronger feeling now. I know what I want to do – as an Ootori, I've always gotten what I want with any means possible. I was going to get Haruhi that way. Now I'm not sure I want to. Is that respect? Love? Or both?

.

xXx

.

I'm getting tired of everyone monopolizing Haruhi. I need some alone time with her.

After we were done eating dinner, I told her, "Haruhi, they have a koi pond here."

"Really, Ritsu? Let's go out and watch the fish." She jumped up and grabbed my hand – mission accomplished.

.

There was a bench by the pond; we were sitting as we usually did. She's so beautiful, wearing a long flowing green skirt with a white shirt. She hadn't buttoned all the buttons. Looking closer, I see why. Those buttons were missing. Leave it to Kaoru. But who is he pushing her towards?

"Are you doing OK, Haruhi? These last weeks have been crazy."

"I'm better Ritsu. I can see progress in Kyoya-senpai's plan. It won't be long now. Nothing new has happened here. I finally feel safe and am ready to take my life back."

"I wanted to ask you something about the Host Club." She nodded and I continued, "Do you think I could become a Host?"

"What on earth would you want to do that for? You've got the gardening club and other interests. I would think you'd get incredibly bored hosting."

"We could host together. It would give us more time together, now that your schedule has more time for studying."

She turned her head towards me and said, "I'll think about it." Then she gave me that amazing smile. The smile that can light up a whole room. The smile that radiates excitement, comfort, confidence, and care. She's so beautiful and amazing.

We sat there a while longer enjoying the fish.

.

Haruhi and Kasanoda didn't notice, but both Mori and Kyoya came to spy on them. Neither was happy.

.

The evening was peaceful…

 **Kaoru** : Stupid video games. I hate playing against the computer. If Hikaru was here I would beat his ass. Maybe.

I really want to spend time with Haruhi, but she's with Kasanoda at the koi pond. That seems to be their special place. I know that Kasanoda loves her, but is it enough for a real relationship?

 **Kyoya** : She was out there with Kasanoda, all cuddled up on a bench, just like in that picture. I thought I was getting somewhere.

Haruhi's coming back to help again tonight. I'll work on her then.

 **Mori/Honey** :

"I'm so happy we are able to practice and work-out here, Takashi. All my energy was getting bottled up."

"Hnn."

"What are you doing about Haru-chan?"

"Nothing. I just want to keep an eye on her around Kasanoda and Kyoya. I think they are breaking our agreement."

"Maybe it's true…Nice guys finish last." He paused and looked at me, "How much do you want her to be with you? Think about it."

I desperately want her to be with me. I'm in love with her. I realized it a while ago and don't want to lose her. But, I want her to be happy. I want her to decide what will make her happy.

 **Tamaki/Renge** :

"We could have Kaoru design a dress and auction it off."

"There has to be enough cake for all the guests and Honey-senpai."

"Should Haruhi wear a tux?"

The Host King and the Manageress continued to discuss ideas for the Ball – of course without writing any of them down.

.

xXx

.

 **Wednesday** :

We were all sitting at breakfast when Haruhi made an announcement. "After we finish here, I'd like to meet with everyone in the lounge."

"Why?"

"We need to talk about me coming back to the Host Club."

Five Hosts were anxious about what that meant.

.

The Hosts, Renge, Haruhi, and I were all sitting in the lounge. I could tell they were nervous. Kyoya-senpai kept flashing his glasses and his lips were a thin line. Haninozuka-senpai was fidgeting in his seat and ignoring his cake. Morinozuka-senpai was outwardly as calm as ever, but if I looked hard enough I could see the strain around his eyes. Tamaki-senpai looked around the room like someone had kicked his puppy. Kaoru just looked lost; no other way to describe it: huge eyes darting around the room and a defeated posture.

"Guys – stop acting like I'm going to disown you. This is good news."

Haruhi poured herself a cup of tea and sat in a chair by herself.

"First, I wanted to thank you all for listening to me and changing your interactions. I've noticed a big difference in you all and I appreciate it more than I can express. Without trying to sound too over the top, I'm proud of each one of you. By keeping your hands to yourselves, honoring my schedule, and treating me as an equal, it's obvious how much you've changed. Thank you.

"Second, I wanted to give you all an extremely late thank you for your gifts that first weekend. Mori-senpai, thank you for the Audre Lorde book. It's one of my favorites and having the first edition is precious to me. While I'm careful with the first edition, that book is one I've read multiple times."

She turned to Kaoru, "Kaoru, thank you for the pen and pencil set. I remember the pencil that was 'stolen' and auctioned off. It may have been a freebee, but it wrote well. Your set writes even better. I use it every day. It was thoughtful and showed me you were trying to make up for a misstep.

"When he comes back, I'll thank Hikaru for his jeans. His note was so him, that I treasure it. Maybe I'll wear the jeans when I visit? Or maybe not – it probably will send the wrong message."

Next was the Shadow King, "Kyoya-senpai, thank you for the fancy tuna, but I do realize the actual gift was the note. You expressed your trust in me with that. I didn't realize until then that you thought of me as anything more than a Host that owed you money. You don't express your feelings openly, and I appreciate it all the more because of that."

"Tamaki-senpai," she smiled at him, "thank you for the cookbook. I have tried a couple recipes and found that I enjoy French cooking. I remember being shocked at the note – you didn't call me your daughter or you my father. I think that was the first time. With that note, I felt a turning point in our friendship. I felt hope, and it's only gotten better. I'll have to cook you all a French meal when this is all over."

"And last, but not least, Honey-senpai," she looked over at him and smiled. "You were right, I was expecting cake, but you sent strawberries. That showed that you were thinking of me and not something you liked to share with me. Your note stated that you wanted to learn how to have an equitable friendship from me. You learned well."

She considered the entire room, "You all learned well."

Haruhi caught Renge's eyes, "Renge, our relationship started out rocky and then got worse with the pictures and fake dating. I want you to know I've put all that behind me. Now that you know my secret, I'm hoping you understand me better and that we can become friends."

"Third, I want to come back to the Host Club permanently."

There were cheers all around the room for that.

"I want to come back starting with two days a week like we did last week. As my schedule settles down and I adjust to managing it, I'll add more days. I'm not sure I'll ever come back full time, but that's always a possibility.

"Kyoya-senpai, Tamaki-senpai, I still want to be involved in the meetings and special events. The days that I'm in the club can change weekly if needed to allow for that."

The guys all had huge shit-eating grins on their faces and all seemed anxious to jump out of their chairs and dog-pile her.

She stood up, stepped away from the furniture, put out her arms, and yelled, "GROUP HUG!"

.

After a celebration where Honey had called for more cake, they each disbursed to either get ready for the day (for those that came to breakfast still in their PJs) or to relax alone.

 **Tamaki** strolled out to the rose garden: She's coming back! She said my note gave her hope! She's changed me a lot; I can feel it. I feel myself letting go of the loneliness I've felt in Suoh mansion #2 and embracing the Host Club as a family. A family as we all choose to define it – a group of friends that are so close. That's what I've always wanted. A family that will help me through the hard times and allow me to help them through theirs. I could have never done it without my darling friend Haruhi.

 **Kyoya** went back to his room to tie up loose ends in the takeover: That speech was amazing. From the heart, to the point, and blunt – just like Haruhi. I knew she'd pick up on the note being the important part and why. No matter what she has to face, she never disappoints. I always knew she was sweet, kind, and intuitive, but these last weeks, I've come to see her as courageous, selfless, gentle, ferocious, and smart (I always knew she was, but she beat my grades – Damn). Through discovering all this, I, myself, have changed. I've learned to see Haruhi and the rest of them as equals, even though I might not treat them that way all the time. I've started listening, actually listening, to Haruhi's ideas and opinions, not just nodding and dismissing them. I feel like I treat her with more respect; I certainly feel more respectful towards her. Overall, she's changed me, hopefully for the better.

 **Mori** went to the gym to practice: She's coming back! I will be able to protect her. I'll do better this time. I won't allow any of them to do anything to her. I won't wait for her to call me. Haruhi is precious to me and I'll guard her with my life. I've learned my lesson and have become a stronger friend. Her influence has changed the friendship dynamics among everyone in the Club. We feel like a tighter unit, working better together. Now that Tamaki has started to change, there are less missteps and greater cohesion. Now that she's coming back, I'll make my feelings known and court her. I'll make sure she knows my feelings and let her make the choice. It will be amazing to have her in my life as more than a friend.

 **Honey** went to the kitchen for more cake: Haru-chan has grown up a lot in the last few weeks. I wonder if she realizes it. She's taken control of her life in a way that keeps us all together and changes us for the better. We've all learned to respect her as a person and an individual. I've come to realize my true feelings for her – friendship – solid, unbreakable, friendship. I can't wait to get back to school and live this new dynamic!

 **Kaoru** went to his room to shower and change: That was sure bittersweet. I wish Hikaru could have been there. He would have been thrilled to see Haruhi up there thanking us and coming back to the Club. Our friendship has gotten so much stronger through mutual pain and comfort. I'm not sure we would have come this far if we weren't having the problems with Hikaru. That sounds horrible. I want Hikaru back. If it meant Haruhi and I never became close friends, I would still wish he never left. Going back to the Club will be a relief. Friendships are stronger, and because of that, it will be easier for Hikaru to come back. I'm so relieved the doctor says he's getting better.

 **Renge** went for a soak in the hot springs: Well, that was educational. More ideas for my manga. What a way to round it out at the end. We just need to fix the Ootori-sama problem and we're set for a new season! Haruhi-kun wants to be closer friends. I want that too. I feel like I don't have any friends that couldn't care less about my social standing. She's very grounding. Plus, knowing that she's a girl makes it easier. I understand her a lot better now.

 **Kasanoda** went to practice shooting pool: She's amazing. I'm so lucky to have her in my life. Strong, independent, intelligent are all great traits for a yakuza wife. I'm not so sure about caring, sweet, selfless, funny, or forgiving. I'm starting to wonder if Pops is right; the relationship wouldn't work out. Does that have to mean she'd be my one and only? I'm still as attached as I was when I met her. Couldn't we just date and figure the rest out as we go? I need to get into that Host Club. She needs someone to watch her back.

 **Haruhi** went out to the koi pond: What a relief! I'm so glad that's over with. Those guys have changed my life so much, for better and for worse. Now the better far outweigh the worst and I can be their friend and a Host with a clear conscious. This next phase of the Host Club will be more fun, relaxing, and calmer. One last thing – give Kyoya-senpai's father what he deserves. I can't wait.

.

xXx

.

At lunch, Kyoya had a similar announcement.

"After lunch, I'd like everyone to meet in the library. It's time to reveal and enact the plan to neutralize my father."

.

"As you all know, my father is an asshole."

I looked around the room and there were smiles and nodding heads. Kyoya-senpai sure can be blunt when he wants to be. Just like me.

"He is responsible for terrorizing Haruhi for no other reason than her good grades and her association with me. He's made many threats and we have no idea what he's planning on doing right now." He looked at me and smiled a real smile, "Haruhi has gone through a major terror campaign thanks to my father. She's been helping me with certain tasks. I feel it is her right to." Darn right it is.

"I want to explain what will happen and how I intend to close the noose around my father's neck. I'll give broad strokes; there are many details that don't need to be explained.

"First, my father's power is almost completely tied up in his role as head of the family and overseer of the Ootori Corporation and its subsidiaries. There are also additional companies that he and my brothers own that are not under the umbrella of the Corporation.

"I have been planning this for years, but moved up my time table because of his actions. I formed my own corporation and several subsidiaries. Over the past few years, I have been purchasing stock in all his and my brothers' companies using my corporation. I hid my involvement; it's practically impossible to trace it back to me.

"During this time, I've purchased majority stock in the vast majority of Ootori companies. Because I've used multiple companies to do this, they are unaware that a majority stockholder exists.

"Second, my corporation has hired several lawyers to handle some important tasks. The main one being my emancipation. After today, I will no longer be a minor and I will have all the rights and responsibilities as an adult.

"This action brings about many effects. I'll be moving out of the Ootori mansion and into a property I have financed myself. I'll be able to declare my corporation ownership. I'll be able to sign contracts. In essence, I'll be making all my own decisions and my father will have no say in my life.

"Third, with the stock I own, and now being an adult, my corporation will exert its influence to gain control of all the Ootori companies. My father will be kicked out and have no say whatsoever in them. At this point in time, I am unable to buy out his stock, but he owns significantly less than I do.

"Within the matter of a day or two, he will no longer sit on any boards, have any CEO positions, or have a say in how they are run. My corporation, and therefore me, will have control, which I will never give up."

He paused and I looked around the room. Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai had admiration written all over their faces, but they weren't surprised. They must have been expecting something like this. Kaoru looked dazed. He doesn't involve himself with the business side of his mother's fashion empire, just the designing. Tamaki-senpai was shocked. His mouth hung open, his eyes were huge, and he was staring at Kyoya-senpai with adoration.

"Kyoya-senpa? Aren't you 16?"

"Yes, Haruhi. Hence the need for emancipation."

I was having a hard time believing all this. My biggest worries are stretching the budget so we can afford food for the week, keeping the apartment clean, and getting the best grades possible. When I think about all he's done, being only one year older than me, I don't even understand the scope.

"Fourth, ownership of the Ootori Private Police Force will then fall under me. The first order they will receive is to stop any actions my father ordered and to never take an order from him again – unless I give permission – which I don't plan to do. This will take away the immediate physical threat on Haruhi."

That was so reassuring to hear. He put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed.

"They will then be ordered to create a summary of all orders my father has given. I don't trust him and I want to know what he's been up to in the past and what he has going now. His orders will be far reaching and include actions from protection, to aggression, to all covert surveillance. I will also then have access to all his background files. I'm sure those will be interesting reading." The smirk on his face hinted of danger.

"Fifth, I ask that the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families no longer provide security for any of my father's or brother's interests."

Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai both nodded. "That won't be a problem, Kyo-chan."

"Sixth, my father will still have his personal fortune and power. While no longer head of the Ootori Corporation, he still is well known in the business community. He will need to be isolated. My current plan is to present him with this choice: stay on as the figurehead of the corporation, with absolutely no decision making responsibilities, or be humiliated in public and eviscerated in the press. I will hold nothing back. They will be given full details on my brothers' floundering businesses, how I, at 16, took over the Corporation, and any illegal things he's done – which I will have proof of because I own the police force. I anticipate him choosing the former."

"That really doesn't tie his hands. He could still cause a lot of trouble for you and Haruhi," Ritsu pointed out. I hadn't thought of that.

"Yes, but further actions will chop his legs out from under him. The Mansion will be guarded by my secret police force. They will keep an eye on him. His and my brothers' electronic communications will be monitored. And their meetings will be scrutinized. It's easy to break up the blackmail information into smaller threats. I'll release one piece as a demonstration of my resolve.

"In the end, he and my brothers will have been completely emasculated. And I will enjoy every minute."

He turned his laptop so everyone could see.

"Haruhi, you deserve to do the honors with me. When we hit 'return' the dominos will fall. The lawyers have drafted all the necessary documents to put the entire plan into place. Within hours of pushing this button my father will have no control over any companies."

He looked down at me, reaching out to hold both my shoulders, "Haruhi, I'm sorry for everything my father has done to you and everyone else. If you let me, I'll spend a lifetime making it up to you."

He pulled me closer, his arms sliding around my waist, pulling me to him. He quietly asked, "Kiss for luck?" and then his lips met mine. Before I knew it, I was kissing back. My arms went around his neck and my hands into his hair, pulling him closer. Sparks were flying everywhere as our tongues met. Wow – he's good at this.

I'm not sure how long it lasted, but at some point I realized we were doing this in front of the rest of the guys. He must have sensed my hesitation and he pulled back.

"We'll push it together."

He took my hand and we held our fingers over the key.

"3"

"2"

"1"

We pushed it together.

.

xXx

.

 **Next Chapter** : None – we're DONE

.

 **Author's Note:** This is where I saw it going since Yoshio started messing with her. I hope you like where it ended.

I want to say thank you to all of you. The favorites, the follows, and the reviews. At this time (right before I post this chapter) there are 199 followers, 141 favorites, and 390 reviews. I sure hope we can break 400.

All reviews were helpful and inspiring. Just knowing there were people out there reading this was flattering. There are so many of you that reviewed over and over, keeping me on track, providing ideas, and making me laugh – I couldn't possibly list you all here. Thank you. If you don't write and post here, you may not know just how important reviews are to the authors.

So, please drop me a review and let me know what you think. I know I could just keep going and going but stopping here felt good.

 **One last question: epilog or sequel?**

I've thought of the sequel – time skip of about a year (with flashbacks). Two to three major arcs including Hikaru's return and Haruhi's love life. One other big one, but I can't decide. If you want the sequel, give me some ideas. I won't write it if there is no interest, so I need to know.

I may try writing another story before the sequel, so you will just have to follow me as an author to know when something is out.

Again, thank you all! It's been a great ride.

.

.


	50. Chapter 50 - Epilogue

**Author's Note** : A huge thank you to all my readers! I wouldn't have been able to write this without your support. As of the writing of this epilogue, this story's stats are as follows: 148 Favs, 202 followers, 423 reviews and 58,900 hits. I'm awed and humbled. Thank you.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will. Just own this plot and the various, highly insignificant OCs.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 6/17/2018**

 **Trigger Warnings: None in here**

 **Chapter 50: Epilogue**

.

Kyoya turned to Haruhi and grabbed her – one hand on the back of her head and the other on the small of her back. I watched, horrified, as he pulled her to him and swiftly kissed her. My heart dropped to the floor and shattered as she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him back.

I had waited too long. I had honored our agreement. I hadn't told her how I felt about her. I'd lost.

Kyoya released her lips, but not her body. He pulled back and declared, "You're free. My father will never be a threat again. I can now fully protect you from him and anything else."

I wanted to be her protector. It's a role I saw myself in for the rest of her life.

"Thank you, Kyoya-senpai," she breathed as she laid her head on his chest. "I'm finally safe."

"Kyoya."

"What?" she asked as she lifted her head up and looked him in the eyes.

"You can call me Kyoya. Please drop the honorific."

"Thank you, Kyoya," and she gave him that smile and laid her head back.

She'll never call me Takashi.

.

I looked around the room in shock. All of us were staring at Kyoya-senpai and Haruhi. Had he just done what it looked like he did? Did he just tell her to call him Kyoya?

Tamaki-senpai had a grin on his face. I guess if he was just friends with Haruhi, he wanted her to be with his best friend. Honey-senpai's brow furrowed and anger flashed in his eyes. Kyoya-senpai had broken our agreement. He had declared himself to Haruhi. But, more than that, she had chosen him back. She had not been given the chance to consider Mori-senpai.

Mori-senpai was crushed. His shoulders sagged, his face drooped. He looked so dejected. He hadn't told her. He'd waited and lost because of that. I felt so sorry for him. He'd have been much better for Haruhi than Kyoya-senpai.

Kasanoda's face was dark red, his hands clenched in fists, his eyes narrowed. Deep waives of red hot anger washed off of him. Is he planning on a quick death for Kyoya-senpai? Is he going to smash his face in – right here and now? His eyes caught mine and I saw him taking deep breaths to calm down.

As for me, she's my friend. She's my best friend after Hikaru. As hard as it is to see it happening with Kyoya-senpai, I just want her to be happy. No one can tell Hikaru about this.

.

Are you fucking kidding me? Ootori? Is she insane? What has he pulled on her? Hypnotism? Bribery? Blackmail? Who am I kidding – Haruhi wouldn't fall for any of those.

They don't belong together. He's a horrible choice. There's no warmth in him, no caring. He'll use her and ignore her.

Now I have to get into the Host Club. I have to break them up.

If she couldn't be with me, she should be with Morinozuka-senpai. He would take care of her and respect her. It would be a partnership.

Can I talk Pops into killing Kyoya-senpai? Shit! Fuck!

.

How wonderful. My two best friends together. They look so happy. They fit together perfectly and will be so happy with each other.

As I watched them kiss, it confirmed my feelings of friendship, and nothing more, for darling Haruhi. If I can't have her, Kyoya should. She'll bring some light into his life. He'll need that after taking over his father's empire. Especially at 16.

.

NO! Kyo-chan can't possibly think that he gets Haru-chan. Poor Takashi. Look at him – he's completely deflated. I've never seen him with such rejection in his face. They would have been so good together.

They still will be. I won't stand for this. I'll take care of Kyo-chan. When I'm done, Haru-chan will have no choice but to realize he's terrible for her.

.

Ah…young love. Haruhi-kun and Kyoya-senpai look so good together. How will this affect the Host Club? As manageress, I must keep it afloat!

.

xXx

.

"Kyoya," Mori-senpai got my attention. It was hard to let go of Haruhi. She fit in my arms perfectly. "What's the timeline for the results of your plan?"

"I'll receive a text from my lawyers confirming the emancipation paperwork has been filed. Then they will start contacting companies, starting with the Ootori Private Police. It won't be long before I receive a call from the overall head to confirm change in control and to get new orders.

"Once he calls, I'll order a stand-down and a freeze of all activities. Then other steps will be taken to secure information."

I can't wait. My heart is thundering. I wish I could be there to see the look on my father's face. We need to get back.

"As soon as I give new orders, we can return. I suggest we pack. I need to be there for certain steps. At this point, you can all return to your estates and Mori-senpai, Kasanoda" I caught their eyes, "you can then order a stand-down of your security and call them back.

"There is no way I can sufficiently thank you for your protection of Haruhi and all of us. Please know that you have my undying gratitude."

"I'd do anything to keep Haruhi safe, Kyoya." Challenge shown in Mori-senpai's eyes. He's threatened by my relationship with Haruhi. I've got to define it with her and set them all straight.

"Let's pack." Honey-senpai walked from the room mumbling, "I need cake."

.

xXx

.

I opened my bedroom door to find Kyoya-senpai. No, wait – Kyoya.

"Haruhi, can I talk to you?"

"Come in." I stepped back and he walked in, reaching out and taking my hands. He kicked the door closed.

"Haruhi, I want you to know I like you, a lot. I want you to be my girlfriend. I want us to start dating." He had an anxious look in his eyes, but his body screamed self-confidence. Was he faking his eyes?

Wait…What? Girlfriend? Dating? Kyoya? Am I ready? Do I even want that?

He was waiting for an answer, but I didn't have one, did I? I'd never dated before. But, the Shadow King? But, there were sparks when we kissed. Huge sparks that went through me all the way to my toes. Is that enough? Dad said you need to kiss a lot of frogs.

It's not like he's asking me to marry him. It's just dating. If it doesn't work out, we can stop – Right? What's the harm? I do like him.

"Haruhi?" His soft plea broke me from my thoughts. Never would I have expected him to use that tone, to ask like that.

"Yes, Kyoya. I'll be your girlfriend." It's that simple. I smiled at the relief in his eyes.

Wait a minute – it can't be that simple. "Now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do I be the girlfriend of the new head of the Ootori Corporation? What's expected of me? How crazy will this get? What about the Host Club?" I looked up at him and admitted, "Maybe I should have waited to decide until I knew the answers."

"No, I'm glad you didn't wait. We'll work all that out as we go along. Don't worry."

He reached for me and kissed me again. It felt so good. Like I always expected it to. I was safe in his arms. Finally safe.

.

"Takashi? Don't worry. They won't last." He was worrying me the way he was shoving his clothes in his bag. I rarely see him this angry.

"She looked happy."

"She looked happy to be safe. There's a difference."

"Admit it, Mitsukuni, I lost."

"Over my dead body," he looked at me, shocked. "I'll fix this."

.

"Renge? Are you done yet?"

"Really, Tamaki-senpai? You're going to ask a girl if she's done packing after 15 minutes?" I was sure it would have taken him longer than me to pack.

"You're right. I should give you more time. Excuse me."

He turned to leave and I stopped him, "Wait. If you're done, you could keep me company while I pack."

"Great!" he sat on my bed and we started talking about Kyoya-senpai and Haruhi. It was a great thing.

.

"Undying gratitude. He had the nerve to tell me I had his 'undying gratitude' for keeping Haruhi safe. Like she was his. Like she'd been his this whole time. Like I was going out of my way to protect her for him. More like she needs protection from him."

"Kasanoda – can I come in?"

I'd been mumbling and shoving my shit in my bag – I didn't even hear Kaoru open the door.

"Sure. Come on in. But only if you're as mad as I am."

He gave me a half smile. "I'm probably not, but I can sympathize and I can totally understand your anger."

"That fucking bastard didn't even wait! He practically pounced on her in front of all of us. Asshole!"

"I just want her to be happy."

"She won't be happy with him. He's cold, manipulative, and secretive. The total opposite of her. He's going to play her and toss her. He doesn't understand what a relationship means.

"I know. I hope it will work out or end soon." He looked at me – he seemed to be trying to tell me something with his eyes, "I just want her to be happy." Then he turned and left.

.

"Haruhi?" I knocked on her door and opened it, "Can I come in?"

Shit. Kyoya-senpai and Haruhi were making out again. They pulled apart quickly, as he smirked at me.

"Kaoru? Did you need something?"

"Yeah, I think I left my phone charger in here."

"I should go and finish packing," Kyoya said as he left the room.

"I don't see it. Maybe it fell behind the nightstand?" She was on the floor looking. I felt bad – it's already in my bag. I just wanted an excuse to talk to her.

"It's not here."

"I guess it's still in my room. I'll give it another look." I walked over and sat on her bed, patting the space beside me.

She took the indicated spot and gave me a questioning look.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes! I'm finally safe. My dad can come back. Our apartment is ours again. I can go back to living my life like normal. It's wonderful." Her voice was full of joy and awe.

I hated to do this, but, "No, I meant with Kyoya-senpai."

"With being his girlfriend? Yes, I'm happy. We'll see where it takes us. It's exciting. I've never dated before."

Girlfriend? She's his girlfriend? No way! Shit.

I put my arm around her and whispered, "I hope he keeps you happy, but if you aren't, please talk to me."

"Sure Kaoru. You're my best friend; who else would I talk to."

.

"Tamaki!" I caught him as he was walking out the door.

"Kyoya! I'm so happy for you. It's amazing! It's wonderful! Congratulations!" He was jumping up and down, screaming.

"Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi admonished as she joined us. "Calm down. We're all excited for Kyoya-sen…Kyoya, but you don't have to make this much noise."

"But Haruhi, he defeated his father, is becoming the head of the Ootori Corporation, and he got the girl. That deserves some yelling, doesn't it?"

He took a deep breath and smiled, "Haruhi? Can I pick you up and swing you around to celebrate?"

Damn those puppy dog eyes, "Sure," and she held out her arms.

.

"Tamaki. Now that you've had your celebration," Now that he's finally put my girlfriend down, "I need to ask a favor."

"Anything, Kyoya. You know that."

"Can you take Haruhi to your estate for the night? Her father will be home tomorrow and then they can return to their apartment."

"Yea! Haruhi's coming for a sleep over!"

"Is that really necessary, Kyoya?"

"I want to be sure tonight. It will ease my mind to know you aren't alone." And aren't at any of the other estates. In that respect, Tamaki's the most trustworthy, unfortunately.

"All right, but just for tonight."

.

xXx

.

"Ootori-san, I have to ask you to move away from the laptop and phone. I'll also need the combination for the safe."

"What! What is the meaning of this? Just who are you calling –san? Have you forgotten your place? How dare you give me orders!"

Just then, Kyoya walked into the room – no, it's more like he strode into the room, like he owned the place, like he wasn't afraid of me.

"They are following my orders, Father."

My son's orders? What the FUCK! "Kyoya," my voice was so hard it could cut glass, "what are you talking about." I stood there, waiting for him to answer. Waiting for him to admit his mistake.

"Yes, my orders. You are no longer in charge of the Ootori Private Police. As a matter of fact, you are no longer in charge of the Ootori Corporation." He looked back at me like I was an insect under glass.

"Kyoya…"

"Father, as of a few hours ago, I've been emancipated. Enjoying this new freedom has allowed me to exert my influence over the Corporation and subsidiaries. I now own the majority stock or control the majority voting block in all of it. The different boards will be contacting you tomorrow to fire you. There will be no golden parachute.

"My first action is to take over my Private Police Force and have them stand down from all activities. I will be reviewing their orders and adjusting them as I see fit.

"In order to secure the rest of the Corporation, they will be securing certain things in this house. This office is no longer yours. All electronics in this house are owned by the Corporation and are being confiscated. That includes yours and my brothers' laptops, phones, pagers, panic buttons, and any media storage devices. All paperwork in this house is being confiscated – to include everything in here and in the safes, both here and in your bedroom. If any personal items are collected, they will be returned to you after examination.

"There are also movers packing up my possessions and moving them to my new place. I am not able to displace you and my brothers, as this estate is owned by the family, but I will not spend one more second living under this roof.

"Any questions?"

"You can't do this! It's impossible!"

"It's done. There's nothing you can do. Step aside and let them work."

.

xXx

.

That evening, everyone's thoughts were on the future…

 **Tamaki** : The Host Club is back together and better than ever. My two best friends have found love and have inspired me. I have taken a long, hard look at my current situation and have allowed my real personality out from hiding.

This next year holds many new adventures for our family. The Congratulations Ball, graduation for our two oldest members, a life together for Kyoya and darling Haruhi, and so many more new cosplays! This will be so much fun! It's like a dream come true.

 **Kaoru** : I'm glad we're all safe now and the guards can be called off Hikaru. I won't have to worry anymore, now that Kyoya-senpai runs that hospital.

I'm happy Haruhi is with Kyoya-senpai if it makes her happy. I understand why the others are either happy, angry, jealous, or crushed. I just can't bring myself to care. I hope Kasanoda picked up on what I was trying to tell him.

I want Hikaru back. Our parents come back this weekend and I'll have to tell them everything. Now that all this Yoshio shit is over with I need to spend much more time with Hikaru. He has to get better. I need him back more than anything. Now that Haruhi is with Kyoya-senpai, she won't be able to help me as much. We won't be helping each other sleep anymore. How will I sleep without her? How bad will the nightmares get?

 **Honey** : Now what? I can't let Kyo-chan have Haru-chan. It's breaking Takashi's heart. He's so selfless and caring to his friends. This is the one thing he's wanted for himself in a long time. He should have the right to be selfish when it's good for him. They would be perfect together.

I've told Kyo-chan before that handling employees is a lot different than having a relationship with friends. It's even more different when it's a romantic relationship. Maybe we all just need to sit back and watch it implode. He won't treat her the way she deserves, and she won't put up with that. It could be fun to watch her put him in his place.

 **Mori** : I've lost. I know what Mitsukuni said, but I've lost. It would be dishonorable to come between them. Haruhi has made her choice, even if she didn't know I was an option.

I'm glad I'm graduating soon. Maybe I should go abroad for college instead of staying in Tokyo? I could get away from them and try to forget her. But, how? She's the only one who will ever make me feel gooey.

What did Father and Mother want to talk about Haruhi? I don't understand. They couldn't have known that this was coming.

 **Kyoya** : That was everything I hoped for and more. That old man had no idea what hit him. The hatred, denial, and defeat in his eyes was worth a thousand times what I paid for it. Every part of my plan came through. From the beginning I was pulling the strings and he was too wrapped up in himself to notice the noose closing. I had to keep myself from shouting triumphantly in his face.

I'm considered an adult and I own and control the Ootori Corporation. He exerts no influence in my life and has no say in anything I do. I am free from him. That old bastard will never strike me again, never tell me I'm inadequate again, never tell me that I'll ruin the Ootori name again. I completely control him. Now he can get a taste of what I've had to bear my whole life.

I'm an adult. I'm able to live the life I want. I'm able to improve the company the way it should be. He never could see innovation; he's stuck in traditional ways. That's why the Company was vulnerable to begin with. I will bring the Ootori Empire to new heights and rub it in his face.

Now everything can progress with Haruhi. I'm an adult now. Able to enter into my own marriage contracts. Able to arrange my life the way I wish. I have her and I'll never let her go.

 **Kasanoda** : Now I have to become a member of the Host Club. They'll need someone to fill in after Morinozuka-senpai and Haninozuka-senpai graduate, right? I can step in easily. The girls will be afraid to designate me by myself, so I'll host with Haruhi. It will be perfect. If we have to act like we're in a relationship like those weird twins, then I won't have a problem. Sounds great to me. Ootori will have a shit-fit, but it will increase the profits, so he'll have to back down.

I just need to come up with a way to break them up. He doesn't deserve her.

 **Renge** : I've learned so much these last several days. Haruhi-kun is a girl! She told me the whole story. Now that she's out of debt – she should have told be earlier, I could have gotten that debt paid off, her designators would have come together to break her out of prison! Anyway, now that she doesn't have to pretend to be a boy, she can be a girl! We can have spa days and shop. I can give her a make-over! We can be great friends!

Kyoya-senpai won't have much time to spend with her. He may think he knows, but he probably has no idea how much of his time will be consumed by running that empire, even if he does hire people to do it for him. I don't see how he can stay involved in the Host Club.

Haruhi-kun and I can spend so much time together. It will be so much fun!

 **Haruhi** : I'm Kyoya's girlfriend. It's weird, just a couple of weeks ago, I hated him. Hate…it's such a strong word. I was furious with him. He's so manipulative.

Then he saved me. He protected me. He, what would the girls in the host club say?...he killed the dragon for me. OK – that sounded really stupid. He stood up to his father for me. He got his father out of my life. I can go back to normal now because of Kyoya.

His kisses are amazing…and the way his arms feel around me – it's like something I've been missing my whole life without knowing it. Is this real or new? How do I know? I've always been so serious with planning my life. I think this time, about this relationship, I'm going to have to go with the flow.

Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai will be graduating soon. Since I joined the Host Club, all of them have become such large parts of my life. How will it work with us not seeing each other daily? Will we grow apart? Will college be so busy, they stop talking to all of us? We just fixed our friendships, I don't want to lose them.

And, Hikaru. Kaoru and I need to focus on getting him better. Having me visit isn't going to help anything, so I need to support Kaoru as he visits. I can't let him down. I can't spend so much time with Kyoya that my other friendships are hurt. They all need me in their own way.

 **Ranka** : I'm so glad my darling daughter is safe now. We can return home and go back to normal. I won't have to worry, and she can concentrate on her studies.

Should I tell her about what Jarou and I discussed. I can't decide if I'm amused or insulted by the way everyone referred to him as 'my friend'. We are so much more. Will Haruhi be upset by our plans?

 **Hikaru** : Kaoru said our parents are coming home soon and he'd tell them everything. Will they come visit? Will they be angry? Will they feel sorry for me? Will they help me get Haruhi, so I'll get better?

She's all I want, she's all I can taste, she's all I can hear, she's all I can smell, she's all I can feel. My beautiful Haruhi. When I get out of here, I'll do it right. I'll tell her, and she'll get the chance to listen. She'll know how much I feel for her. She'll be mine – she'll choose to be.

 **Yoshio** : I can no longer call that boy my son. He has betrayed the Ootori name and everything it stands for.

He thinks he controls me? He thinks taking away my electronic toys and my papers will cut me out? I have information stored EVERYWHERE. I have backups of backups. I have influence he cannot comprehend. This is not the end. Before I was just toying with him and that disgusting commoner, now he has declared war.

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:**

To everyone who wanted an epilogue – here it is. I'd like to think it brings closure, but I think it opens more cans of worms.

This has been a great ride. I had no idea I would have so much fun doing this. I had no idea I have this creative side. I'm hooked. It felt so weird this last week, only having that short epilogue to write.

Thank you again to everyone for reading, and a special thanks to those who reviewed. You kept me on track and gave me great ideas. Before I started writing, I didn't realize how important reviews are to authors. Now, I make it a point to review everything I read. Reviews are very motivational.

.

 **Future Plans** :

This isn't the end. To everyone who wanted a sequel, it's coming. I'm working on the outline now and need suggestions. It will time skip about a year but have flashbacks. Please PM me with things that need to be tied up, ideas for more plots, thoughts on Kyoya/Haruhi, suggestions on how he runs his empire and is a high school junior/senior. And anything else you might want to see. I'll do my best to incorporate where they fit and give credit where it's due.

I've been publishing a chapter (or more at the beginning) a week since September. During that time, my life has completely flipped and been turned inside-out a couple of times. I need a break.

I'll be concentrating on outline and plot (and life) for a while and won't start publishing until I know I can keep that weekly schedule. I owe it to you all to produce a story I can be proud of.

But, be warned – I've also got some other ideas for other Ouran stories. I might just decide to do one of those first. The multi-chapter ones are all much darker than this one. For that reason, I my chicken out. I do have some one-shot ideas that I could write as a 'warmup' to the sequel. We'll see what happens.

Please follow me if you want to be updated when the new story comes out.

Thank you again for all your dedication. I've read so many good stories on this site, I'm touched that you liked mine.

Good night.

.


End file.
